Who you callin' Hyuuga?
by Ikasury
Summary: The Raikage is preparing his village's defenses in the only way he knows how, gaining more power! He's already obtained 2 bijuu, does Kumo really need anything more? Why yes! How about a Hyuuga to start with... and this time, they actually get her...
1. Roaring Thunderclap

Who you callin' Hyuuga?

**A/N:** This was something that just came to mind, as far as i'm concerned its a strange one-shot... but like many things i write, they don't like to just sit there and lay down, so its not 'complete'...

Raikage-sama i've placed here to be around 21-23, Killer-Bee around 17-18, and little Hinata-chan as we all know is 3...

**Dis:** me noes ownz...

random idea...

enjoy!

* * *

Rai no Kuni, the land of Lighting, was a treacherous place. The majority of the country was divided by a steep mountain range, on one side the ocean, on the other a lake that was large enough to be considered one. Between water and rock what little land wasn't sand or stone and was habitable was made farmland. The more north in the country one traveled the colder it got making the climate and living conditions that much harsher.

'The harsher the climate, the harsher the people' it was always said.

Kumogakure no Sato was no different than the country it resided in. buildings built high up in the spire-like mountains, where one wrong move, a single slip, and a person would fall for days until they finally hit the valley floor and died. At least that's what was said. The thin atmosphere, constant could cover, and rocky barren environment made for a hard living, but the inhabitants of Kumo were ninja, and ninja either lived or died by this environment. Those that lived became great shinobi, those that died were forgotten.

The Raikage sat on his throne-like chair in deep thought. He had been Kage for little over a year and he had pushed for his military power to amass and stockpile anything and everything that could be used as a weapon. Kumo was a major power in the world as one of the top five villages, and he wanted it to stay that way. It may have been smaller than the other 'big 5' villages, but he knew the quality of his ninja was well above the cut of the others, at least he damn well hoped they were. But even if quality wasn't enough, the Raikage had sent covert missions to steal jutsu scrolls from other villages, and the occasional bloodline if they could find it. He wanted his village strong and he wanted it to continue that way.

The only downside was his 'plans' weren't amounting to very much. The jutsu hunt was fairing 50/50 at best, for every one they gain, they lost another. This wasn't **that** bad, at least they were getting something he supposed. What was really on his mind was the 'bloodline' hunt. His ninja had managed to snag a few here and there, but none were really all that impressive, and with the civil war in Kiri and the literal 'bloodline hunt' it wasn't like his people could walk around easily without stirring something up… and the remaining 'Big 5' were being just as stingy. The last Raikage had caused a war with Konoha over less then stealing a clan's blood or techniques, and that had finally ended, but that didn't mean Suna or Tsuchi weren't inches away from starting something with either village in their 'weakened' state. The Raikage scoffed at the idea. –_Kumo isn't weak, not as long as I'm the Raikage it sure as hell ain't_-

His colossal fists gripped the arms of his 'throne' as he continued thinking. As he figured this whole mess was turning out to be a huge hassle. –_There's only been one big score throughout this whole mess_- A large grin spread on his face as he rubbed his blonde goatee in thought. A few months into his regime his ninja came across a remote village on some no-name island that had been completely destroyed. The place looked like it had burned to the ground but the few villagers that survived said that 'zombies' had attacked them, so of course the Raikage had his ninja investigate. What they found was a blonde girl of about 15 years old, and lo and behold she had the Nibi no Nekomata sealed inside her. How the Bijuu got sealed, or the Jinchuuriki ending up in the middle of nowhere was beyond him, but hey, waste not, want not. His ANBU went and retrieved her with little effort, and Nii Yugito became the property of Kumogakure.

That was **one** success among a myriad of failures or plain disappointment. Now he was here, waiting on another 'prospect'. Should his man fail he would feign ignorance and claim the bastard was working solo to try and 'impress him', should he succeed… well, waste not, want not. The Raikage still planned to play ignorant either way, he knew from experience going into another war with Konoha over this would be futile, and unlike his predecessor he wasn't foolish enough to spout his triumphs, no, this Raikage knew when to keep his damn mouth shut, and contrary to what others may think of him he knew damn well how to play politics to his favor, one way or another.

The doors to his 'office' creaked open. There was only one person he was expecting at this time of night, and he had better have what he wanted. His black eyes narrowed on the one eyed jounin that walked in through the door, carrying an obviously unconscious young girl under one arm. –_Idiot_- was all the Raikage could think as the man walked toward him, setting the girl down and bowing before his leader.

"Raikage-sama, I return successful in my mission," he raised his bandaged head with a smirk on his face, his one revealed eye showing the triumph he felt. The Raikage could barely stand the guy at this point.

"So this is a Hyuuga?" he looked down at the little girl with his black eyes, he noticed this dumbass had tied both her legs and arms up as well as placed a gag on her and a bandanna around her eyes so, he assumed, she wouldn't 'see' anything. Again the idea of this man's laking brain cells came to the Raikage's mind. His coal eyes shifted back to the jounin kneeling at his feet, "Why is there a bandanna over her eyes?"

The man stiffened, "So she wouldn't see where I was going or who I was, lord Raikage," the man was practically shaking in his boots over a simple question, he really was an idiot.

"Tell me," the Raikage stood up from his seat, "Why would an unconscious child be able to 'see' anything?"

"W-well, that is sir…"

He took a step forward, "Why would you even **bother** blindfolding a Hyuuga?" his coal colored eyes steeled on the man as he stepped forward. His heavy steps in-avertedly awoke the previously unconscious young girl, the Raikage could feel a small spike in her chakra and he was almost positive she just activated her eyes. He grinned in the back of his mind. –_Perhaps this wasn't a total waste_- he noticed she tensed but otherwise stayed still, perhaps planning to play unconscious, or was just too afraid at the moment to move, whichever the case didn't matter to him, she seemed to have the right instincts and that would work fine in his opinion. But first, back to business.

The large hulking form of the Raikage towered over the quivering jounin and captive young Hyuuga; the man grabbed the jounin by his flak-jacket and raised him so he was eye-to-eye with him, which happened to be a good two feet off the ground. The Raikage growled, "When I asked you to bring me a Hyuuga, I said a 'Hyuuga', as in one that actually **knew** some of their arts, not some small girl that can barely walk, let alone who knows if she even **has** their eyes!!"

"S-sir… I-I a-asur-"

He clinched a large fist around the man's neck, "I don't accept excuses," in one swift motion the Raikage dropped the struggling jounin, only to impact his chest with his fist and send him through a wall, the impact was strong enough the Raikage was confident the bastard would never get up again, but just to be certain, "Killer-Bee!"

"Yo' my brotha'," a seemingly miniature version of the Raikage appeared, well shorter version anyway, the only difference between the two that anyone could tell was the minor height difference and that Killer-Bee wore small dark shades and had a tattoo that looked like bull horns on his left cheek. Otherwise, it was pretty obvious the two were related. He grinned widely, "You summoned me, the one and only Killer-Bee!!"

"Bee, shut up," the Raikage said shaking his fist off, he glanced at his younger brother, "Get rid of '**that**'," he waved his hand at the crumpled form of the dying jounin, "Preferably somewhere where it can be 'found'," his brother's grin widened slightly.

"Your wish is my command, lord of my land!!" he saluted his brother and disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the body of the jounin.

"Hmp," The Raikage looked at the wall he'd busted in, formed three seals and watched it reform with ease. –_No one will know what happened here_- his coal eyes turned to the tiny form now quivering on his floor. She hadn't moved, either from fear or deeming it useless he wasn't sure, he crossed his arms and just stared at her small form. –_What to do now? Hopefully Bee will deposit that body somewhere Konoha will find and they'll think he died enroute from someone else, perhaps 'another' buyer for the young Hyuuga, thus taking all heat off of me and Kumo…_- he stepped closer to the little girl and watched as she froze up, this didn't faze him as he continued until he was right in front of her. He grabbed a fistful of the back of her kimono and brought the kid up to his level, as soon as he saw her wrapped up face he frowned.

-_That fucking idiot…_- her forehead was clean, this could only mean one thing, that trash he just took care of kidnapped the Hyuuga main family's heir. –_I tell him to bring back a Hyuuga alive, he brings me their fucking heir…_- he growled and clinched his fists, "If he somehow survives I'm going to kill him again…" the girl in his hand took a sharp intake of breath, she was definitely conscious. He looked directly into her bandage wrapped eyes, his narrowing, "You can see me can't you?"

She seemed to freeze again, hesitating for a long while before ever so slightly tilting her head.

The Raikage grinned only the slightest, "You're a Hyuuga right?"

She nodded vigorously and started making noises like she was trying to say something.

The Raikage narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a bit, "You say you're a Hyuuga?" she nodded again, "I don't see a Hyuuga here, I just see some blind kid," she shook her head vigorously 'no' and he only smirked. He immediately dropped her, at least five feet, and she landed rather hard on the floor, "What's the matter, if you're a Hyuuga you should be able to get out of that," he watched as she began to struggle harder against her bonds. The Raikage had to admit she was showing a lot of spunk for such a young kid. –_She can't be more then 3 years old, yet she seems to understand this situation better than some Genin_- he stepped closer to her, kneeling down, "You want me to untie you?"

She seemed to freeze up a moment before 'looking' away, as if thinking, before vigorously shaking her head 'no'.

"Heh," the Raikage grinned showing off elongated canines, "You got some spunk kid," he picked her up again and brought her face-to-face with him again, "Even if you don't stand a chance of getting free from this," he raised his hand up and tugged on the bandana around her eyes, pulling it down so that he came eye-to-eye with the young Hyuuga Heiress, her adolescent Byakuugan active and showing fiercely. –_They even look fierce as children with this thing active_- while the pulsing blood vessels around her eyes made her look frightening the veteran Kumo-nin could see clearly how afraid she was. Here she was, tiny and small even for her age, being faced with a Kage, and despite the obvious fear was still trying to look brave. He grinned again, "I guess you aren't a Hyuuga after all…"

Her eyes went wide with fear at his statement, he could see it in her eyes she was afraid of what was going to happen to her, and he had the feeling she had some horrible ideas, even if she wasn't old enough to completely understand them.

He sighed and in once swift motion all of her bindings shredded, this seemed to surprise her more than his statement. He set her down gently, letting her stand on her own two feet. She didn't move, she was frightened, nervous, and probably scared half to death, but she was still standing in front of him of her own accord and didn't move a muscle. –_Have to say that's more than some well trained ninja, even from here…_- he put his hands on his belt and just stared down at the little slip of a girl in front of him, "What's your name?"

She gulped and lowered her head, he was sure she said something but it was too low for him to catch it.

"Louder!!" he yelled and she jumped at least a foot in the air.

"H-Hy-yuu-ga H-Hin-na-ta!!"She screamed as loud as she dared, he could tell she was used to being quiet; well he'd just have to change that.

"No its not," her head turned up to his face with fear and shock written all over it. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her sternly, "your name is Tenkyuu Yorihi!"

She vigorously shook her head 'no', "N-no… i-its-"

The Raikage stomped his foot down, spooking the girl, "No, whatever you think you were is no more…" he gave her a stern look with his arms crossed, "This 'Hyuuga Hinata' you speak of doesn't exist," he said firmly looking directly into her eyes, he saw the fear, he saw a sadness as tears pricked the edges of the tiny girl's eyes, but at the same time he saw a spark. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would find out eventually, "Now tell me, what is your name?"

She shrunk again, bowing her head and mumbled, "H-Hyuuga H-Hi-"

The Raikage stomped his foot again, "Is that how you address your Kage?!" he reached out and lifted her head up so her pale eyes met his black ones, "keep your head up," he tapped her shoulders down, "keep your shoulders back," he crossed his arms again and appraised her, his small blonde brows knitting, "and stand up straight!" she did immediately. He let a small grin pass his lips, "Better, now remember this," he looked down at her sternly, not coldly or cruelly like she had expected, just stern as he placed his hands back on his hips giving her full view of the gold belt her wore, "Always present yourself at your best! Never back down from someone, even if they are your Kage," he leaned down towards her looking her still form over, "don't show your fear, stand proud, and speak loud!" he struck a pose flexing his muscles and shouting to the havens, "I am the Yondaime Raikage!! GOUZEN JINRAI!!" and he ended with a loud laugh.

A small sound found its way to his ears as he stopped laughing. He looked down and found it to be the tiny girl at his feet, laughing as well. He let and honest grin grace his lips as he looked down at her waiting for her to finish. When she finally did she seemed to notice he was watching her and turned the most interesting shade of red, his smile turned into a smirk, "Now, little one, tell your Raikage what your name is?"

She froze a moment and hesitated. He watched her as her mind seemed to try and make a decision. He waited patiently, hoping to hear the correct answer. –_The sooner I can get her to drop her old self, the safer Kumo will be…_- he looked down at her with concerned eyes, -_come on child, the sooner you accept this, the less cruelty you will have to face here…_-

She fidgeted, then started questionably in a low voice, "I-I am… I am Hyu-" she started but heard the Raikage clear his throat. She looked up at him with confused eyes; she honestly didn't know what to do. Her mother had always called her 'Hina-chan' before she disappeared, and her father barely said her name anymore. She was torn, confused, she had heard from others in the compound that outsiders like this were bad, that she should never go near them. That they would try to hurt her no matter what. She looked up at the Raikage, he was huge, he easily could tower over her father, but there was something in his eyes that said he wasn't trying to be mean or hurt her. Her mother always said she had good eyes for people and that she should trust them. Perhaps… perhaps she isn't who the people at the compound always told her, this man said she was someone else, and he had taken her away from the man that took her. He had been spending this time with her, talking to her, looking at her, not with a cold stare or bowing and never looking her in the eye like she got at the compound. Maybe, he was right.

The little girl with the pale eyes stilled, her mind made up, she nodded her head lightly and looked up at the large man called 'The Raikage'. He was simply looking at her, expecting her to say something. She stood up straight, put her shoulders back, and held her head up high as she looked him straight in the eye and yelled with all her tiny little might, "I AM TENKYUU YORIHI!!"

And the Raikage smiled the biggest, largest and most infectious smile she had ever seen in her young life.

* * *

Tenkyuu = Rain from a cloudless sky, Yori = From, Hi = Fire, = Cloudless Rain from Fire

Gouzen = Roaring, Jinrai = Thunderclap, = Roaring Thunderclap

* * *

**A/N:** just to say, this is based off of my own speculation about the Raikage, who was revealed in the manga, and happens to prove, along with his crew, that Kumo-Nin are downright bloody **AWESOME!!** so, i gotta give the guy some props, also i'm kinda running off of something the Tsuchikage said, mind you all that are reading this:

IT HAS YET TO BE CONFIRMED OR DENIED THAT THE CURRENT RAIKAGE IS THE SAME RAIKAGE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE 'HYUUGA INCIDENT'...

although from what the Tsuchikage says, we can only wonder -.-;;

it has also not been mentioned what the Raikage's name is or what 'number' Raikage he is, he's just called 'The Raikage', period, so the name, approximate age, and him being the 'Yondaime' is all me...

I actually didn't know Yugito was 29 in shippuden before i started this, apparently the data books says so, huh? woman certainly doesn't look it... but i'm just playing with her being from somewhere else originally here... adds to the Raikage's 'hoarding'-ness...

oh, and 'fore i forget, i've made the slight inference that Hinata's mother is already dead, and Hiashi's tripping on his angst-bender already...

i wonder if i should continue this?

please review!!

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	2. Smokey

**A/N:** This has gotten the best response out of any of my other stories in one day... that's great and sad at the same time, thank you, you two, that reviewed, hopefully i'll get more, get more inspired to write, and get more of this going... hehe, one can always hope...

**Dis:** Kemui is mine, the rest you should already know...

Enjoy!!

* * *

The Raikage sat at his desk, filling out the minimum paperwork that required his attentions and passing the rest over to his assistants. He tented his hands and leaned on them deep in thought. It had been three days since his newest 'acquisition' for the village and the child was adapting rather well all things considered. She stayed in her room mostly, only speaking to him when he entered and overall just ignoring anyone else; he had to smirk at that. –_Kid's going to develop an attitude at this rate… perfect_-

He leaned back in his chair, propping his metal boots on the desk as he stroked his blonde goatee in thought. –_What to do, what to do…_- he had received information from certain 'lookouts' of his that Konoha had found the body of that idiot Gashira, and while it deterred the 'official' company it didn't stop certain other parties from coming over the border and search his county. This made him pissed. –_At the latest that means they will be at my doorstep in another week, at the worst tomorrow…_- The Raikage wasn't particularly annoyed by the entire turn of events, he already knew how to turn the heat off of him and exactly what to say, he was the Raikage, he had to be prepared for these kinds of things. –_Now what to do about the little one…_-

"Kemui!!" he shouted as he kicked his feet of the desk and stood up with an earth-shattering stomp, he was rather lucky the floor held.

"Yes, lord Raikage," a white-haired jounin appeared kneeling in front of his desk. Kemui, age 24, a jounin who specialized in stealth and assassinations, one would think that with her specialization she would be in ANBU, well she would, if she was in any **other** village. Kemui's 'specialization' didn't come from the 'typical' manner of stealth and assassination that ANBU was known for, no; she was rather unique with her 'technique'. Where normally ANBU would wait for nightfall and strike when the assignment least expected, she didn't, she usually attacked in daylight, when they most expected, and had never once been caught. It was rumored she could kill a Kage at their orientation and no one would be the wiser until the body fell from the balcony into the cheering crowd, that's how good she was. She raised her grey eyes to her lord, waiting for his request.

The Raikage grinned at the woman before him as he walked around his desk heading for the door, "Let's go, I wish to see her," the woman nodded as the Raikage passed her, silently raising from the floor and following him to his destination.

* * *

'Hinata' woke up early again to see a cloudy sky and view she didn't recognize, dreaming about her life back at the compound. The tiny girl shook her head vigorously. –_I'm not 'Hinata' anymore, she doesn't exist!_- she had woken up every day since that night reminding herself of that, and everyday it seemed to get easier.

She looked around the room; it was HUGE with a tall ceiling and a wall of windows that revealed the view of the deep canyon and spire-like mountains Kumogakure was known for. The first day she had spent simply looking out that window being amazed at such a sight, trailing with her pale eyes the intricate patterns of wires and the spiraling structures that made the city hidden in the clouds. The Raikage had come in and seeing her looking out the window started pointing out the sights and places of Kumogakure. He had spoken in a loud voice that bolstered excitement in the little girl, and he grinned and laughed, and she couldn't help but join him. Kumogakure was truly an amazing sight, something she never expected to see back at the compound.

The compound, that's what she had been calling it since her mother disappeared. It used to be home, it used to be bright and happy, but not anymore. She couldn't remember how long it had been, maybe a month, which was a long time to her, since she had seen her mother. –_Okaa-Sama_- The second day she had spent in the monstrously large bed thinking about her mother. She had cried, not because she was no long at the compound, not because she wouldn't see her father or uncle or 'older brother' again, but because it was finally hitting her she would never see her mother again. Her mother whom she had cherished, loved, and laughed with, a mother she knew she'd never see again even if she did go back **there**. The Raikage had come in while she was crying on that second day, she had expected her to yell at her to stop crying, to drag her out to training, and pick at a myriad of other things about her like her father had done. He didn't, the huge monster of a man had simply sat down on the bed and let her latch on to him and cry her little eyes out. He didn't say a word and patted her head and let her be till she cried herself to sleep.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the room; she spotted a full length mirror that sat in the corner. She had spent yesterday just staring into that mirror. She had woken up and wondered the room, finding the mirror and looking at it, she saw 'Hyuuga Hinata' and that infuriated her. –_I'm not her anymore_- she had thought, and even started telling the mirror that. She had sat down in defiance of the mirror that seemed to disagree with her, so she spent the day just glaring at it until she saw Tenkyuu Yorihi. The Raikage had come in, and looking around, spotted her glaring at the mirror and started laughing. She remembered he'd come up behind her and asked, _"What are you doing?"_

Her eyes had only narrowed at the mirror, never turning her gaze from it, _"I don't like her…"_ she had said.

He had crouched down behind her, looking over her in the mirror, _"Oh? What don't you like about her?"_

"_She's __**her**__, not me!"_ she had crossed her arms and glared harder at the mirror.

"_Oh?"_ he seemed to grin, that's all she remembered seeing before something was placed over her eyes and in a panic she had activated her eyes. What she saw in the mirror wasn't _**her**_ but someone else, someone who had a dark blue bandana over their eyes. The next moment the Raikage had placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair, and the person in the mirror was someone completely different. She had gasped, and the Raikage had grinned wide showing his fang like teeth, _"There, is that better?!"_

She had immediately nodded, and he grinned all the wider, _"Good, so from now on, Yorihi-chan, I want you to wear that, and I want you to use your eyes for as long as you can to see, but,"_ he had stood up behind her and the young girl turned from the mirror to look at her Kage, _"Outside of this room, I don't want you to ever take it off, even if you can't see, understand?"_ she nodded her head vigorously, he gave a prankster's grin, _"And even if you __**can**__ see, I want you to pretend to not be able to, okay? Remember, Yorihi is blind!"_

For some strange reason she didn't know why, she had grinned wider, the same way her Kage did. Little Yorihi had decided that if her Raikage asked it, then she would do it. If he wanted her to pretend she couldn't see then she would, if he wanted her to try and use her eyes as long as she could she would, and even longer if she could push it. She would try, try and be what she had to, to be 'Yorihi' and not 'Hinata'.

-_My bandana!!_- The memory had reminded her to find it and put it on. She had decided after the Raikage had left that even if he had asked that she only wear it outside this room, she had decided to wear it inside it as well, after all, she didn't like passing that mirror and seeing 'Hinata' again.

The little girl jumped up on the large bed, shaking her hair out to mess it up like the Raikage had done, then started searching around for the dark blue band the Raikage had given her; she looked around and around and didn't see. She started panicking and the starting to be familiar sensation around her eyes happened and suddenly she could see all around her for about 20 feet. She checked the side table, no. The lamp, no. Under the bed, no. Behind the bed, no. By the dresser, no. This was getting frustrating, and she knew she didn't have that long until her eyes 'turned off', so she hopped off the bed and started running from one end of the room to the next looking for the bandana.

She didn't even hear the door open.

* * *

The Raikage hadn't known exactly what to expect from the little 'Hyuuga' this morning, every day prior he'd come to see her she seemed to be in some new odd mood. The first day she was excited and wondering about the view, the next day she spent crying over something she had yet to tell him, and yesterday she had been glaring at a mirror. Today, he walked into her room, with Kemui at his back, and saw a little blur of dark blue zipping from one end of the room to the next, effectively tearing the place apart for no apparent reason. He didn't know whether to sigh or laugh. –_Guess I should stop trying to expect something when it comes to her…_-

"YORIHI!!" His loud commanding voice had an immediate effect, the little blur stopped, and he got to bear witness to a miniature Hyuuga panting in a panicked manor with her Byakuugan active. He stroked his beard at the sight. –_She seems to be using that quite a bit… perhaps whenever she feels panicked it simply activates_- he nodded his head at the idea, he had seen other Hyuuga and while some could activate their bloodline at will others needed a long string of seals to turn it on. This little one in front of him seemed to keep turning it on when she was overall freaking out, he would had to test her to see if she could do it otherwise. His black eyes stared down sternly at her as she seemed to catch her breath, the veins around her small pale eyes disappearing, "Yorihi-chan, what are you doing?"

"I-I… ah… u-uh," her breathing seemed to hitched and she turned bright red, then as if by reflex she got down on the floor bowing extremely low, before yelling out, "I'M SORRY RAIKAGE-SAMA!!"

One of his small blonde brows peaked, "Oh?" he looked around the room, everything seemed to be turned inside out. –_Why should I care if she wreaks her room, she's the one that's going to have to clean it up?_- he thought while stroking his goatee, he glanced back down at the tiny girl, "Is there something you have to be sorry about, Yorihi-chan?"

"I-I…" he stomped his foot and she immediately jumped up from the floor. She looked up at the Raikage, he was standing sternly with his arms crossed over his chest; his black eyes were staring at her expectantly, waiting for her reply in the 'proper' manor. She nodded her, stood up straight, and looked the Raikage in the eye, "I can't find the bandana you gave me, Raikage-sama!"

He immediately started laughing and she had no idea what to think.

"Is that so?" he gave her fanged grin; she was starting to realize that meant he knew something she didn't. He reached his hand towards her and she immediately closed her eyes and tensed up, expecting some kind of physical punishment, after awhile all she felt was something tugging around her neck. She opened her pale eyes and looked down to see the Raikage's large fist tugging on a dark blue bandana that was wrapped around her neck. She turned red. The Raikage could only laugh at her expression, "Looks like you had this whole time," he pulled his hand back, noticing her flinch a bit. He didn't like that kind of reaction. –_She must have gotten punished a lot back with the Hyuugas, I can't think of any other reason for such a reaction from a child_- He put his hands on his belt and waited the few seconds it took for her to look back at him, "Remember Yorihi, sometimes what we are looking for is hiding in the most obvious place," He grinned widely, "right out in the open!" He laughed openly at that.

Yorihi seemed to perk up at the sound, and she too started laughing with the Raikage.

Kemui had been standing to the side, watching the entire exchange. Her cloudy eyes watching very closely, she could already tell this little girl was a Hyuuga, and she wasn't about to ask the Raikage how he got her, but she did notice the girl had already taken a liking to the big lug they called their village leader. She internally sighed. –_I can already tell why I'm here_- She looked over at the two of them, noticing they were finally calming down, she noticed the little girl grab the bandana that had fallen around her neck and brought it up to try and cover her eyes, and when the failed the Raikage had reached out, untied it, and rewrapped it, tighter this time so it wouldn't fall. The little girl didn't complain a bit, and seemed to just adjust it slightly so her ears weren't covered. Kemui nodded to herself. –_yep, all too obvious…_-

"Kemui," The Raikage stood up and looked at the white haired woman.

She nodded, "Yes lord Raikage."

Yorihi hadn't even noticed someone else in the room before, she had thought it was like all the other times and the Raikage was alone, apparently not this time. Her immediate reaction was to try and see her, but with the bandana on she couldn't see a thing. She tried activating her eyes, they didn't, confused she tried again. –_Why won't they work?_- she tried again, but still nothing. She clinched her fists in frustration, trying again.

"Keep doing that and you will only hurt yourself," Yorihi froze hearing the woman's voice so close to her. In the next moment she felt a tug on the bandana and it was raised to her forehead. The first thing the little girl saw was cloudy grey eyes. Then as the woman leaned back she got a clearer view of the older woman's face. Her features were sharp but not prominent like the Raikage's, and her skin was pale almost white, whereas the Raikage's was a dark tan almost brown. This woman standing in front of her had white hair that came down slightly to cover her forehead at an angle and she had four small braids, two on each side that framed her face, while the rest was left hanging in a rough bob. The little girl looked lower and noticed she was wearing a sleeveless black kimono top with a slanted tan grayish triangle vest-thing over it. The woman's arms were bare aside from the forearm guards and black fingerless gloves with a plate on the back. Yorihi noticed she wore shin guards that matched the forearm guards, just under fishnet, black biker shorts and a grey skirt that matched the vest. Yorihi had to admit, she'd never seen anyone like her before; then again she'd never seen anyone like the monstrous Raikage either.

"Finished yet?" Her voice was low, not exactly soft, but not really harsh either. Yorihi blushed and looked back into the woman's gray eyes, she gave a slight smile, "That is a good habit, one should always take in everything they can about someone they just met, that information could save your life," she held out a gloved hand to the tiny girl, "It is nice to meet you, you may call me Kemui."

Yorihi was confused, she was getting praised for something she'd normally be told was wrong? She looked at the woman's offered hand, then to the Raikage, he gave her a curt nod, and she looked back at the woman, "My name is Tenkyuu Yorihi, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kemui-sama" she bowed out of respect.

The woman called 'Kemui', seemed to give a slight laugh, and when Yorihi looked up the edge of her mouth had come up in a smirk, "There is no need for that," she said in a chiding voice, reaching out her hand. Yorihi's first reaction was to brace herself and close her eyes, but like earlier what she expected didn't happen, she felt a tug on her hand and opened her eyes to see the white-haired woman holding her tiny hand in her own and shook it two times firmly before letting go, "That is how you give a proper greeting when someone offers you their hand, understand Yorihi-chan?" the girl immediately nodded and Kemui gave the barest of smiles, "Very good."

Kemui stood up and turned towards the Raikage and Yorihi noticed she had three long but very thin braids that came from the back of her head all the way down to the back of her thighs. The woman's cloudy grey eyes narrowed to show she was serious to the large man, "Lord Raikage, what is it you wish of me with regards to your… _ward_?"

The Raikage grinned showing off his fanglike canines, "I'm sure you can already tell that, Kemui," he looked down to the little girl as Kemui moved aside without a word, "Yorihi-chan, listen well," the girl seemed to straighten up at his call, her eyes saying she was going to take everything to heart. He couldn't be any more proud, "I want you to respect Kemui and treat her as you would me, because from now on," his grin widened at the little girl, "She's going to be your teacher…"

* * *

Kemui = Smokey

* * *

**A/N:** let me just state that her name originally was going to be 'Kamui', like that white-wolf from Legend of Dragoon, and the 'Lands to the North' from Okami... but seeing as i can't find a direct translation, i'm not exactly sure what it means, so breaking it down, not finding anything for 'Ka' and 'Kam' i tried 'Mui' and found 'Kemui', and when i considered her eye color and that she's from 'cloud' it worked that much better... i laughed... the point is the way she looks is based around my idea of 'Kamui', a 'wolf from the north', so to speak, so she has sharper features and is generally white, plus with her saying 'Lord Raikage' instead of 'Raikage-sama' suggests she has a different dialect, so she's probably from the northern part of Rai no Kuni...

i'm still going to keep this in mind if i expand on her, but for now, she's 'Kemui'... Smokey... hehe...

and yes, our little Hinata-chan is going through an identity crisis at the age of 3... then again, this is the age where we start to form our sense of 'self' that we use as children, so her internal confliction is actually rather normal... although i do think i've made her a tad too 'old' for her age... oh well, she's a Hyuuga after all :P

and Yes, Yorihi is Hinata, and i will continue to call her such as she adapts to this new sense of 'self'...

i hope you all like it, and if i get more inspiration i may continue...

please Review, i really, really like them -grins-

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	3. KiraaBii

**A/N:** yay i got three reviews this time -grins- wonder if i can keep this up?

mo' bee yo'

enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, report," The Raikage sat in his throne-like chair, feeling the need to look more ominous then usual today. To put it simply he was ignoring his paperwork, having his assistant handle it and leaving whatever **needed** his signature on his desk. So he was taking his moment of freedom to check up on his two most promising prospects. Currently he had two jounin standing before him, one his shorter and almost clone-like brother, Killer-Bee, and the other his quiet private assassin, Kemui. He looked between the two of them with his black eyes waiting for one of them to start first.

The two looked at each other, cloudy grey eyes to tiny black shades. Killer-Bee shrugged and Kemui narrowed her eyes at him before stepping forward.

"Progress is going as planned, Lord Raikage…" She kneeled before him, her braids dangling freely around her as she awaited his instructions.

"Elaborate Kemui," he said calmly stroking his blonde beard.

The white-haired woman nodded and stood up, facing the Raikage directly, "It has only been a few days, but Yorihi seems to be adapting rather well," he nodded for her to continue, "She hasn't been able to use her bloodline since I started working with her, it seems you were right in your assumption that she can't activate it a will just yet, although I have to say it probably won't be long before I can start teaching her how to do it with seals."

The Raikage raised a tiny blonde brow looking at the woman directly, "Explain?"

She nodded, "It seems that as a member of her former clan she already has a natural affinity for chakra, why they hadn't already started teaching her what it is or how to recognize it is beyond me," The Raikage could already tell Kemui was gaining an extreme dislike for the Hyuuga clan. For as long as he or anyone had know the quiet white woman she was known to be efficient, she absolutely hated potential being wasted and preferred to cover things as they came. She seem to personify the 'get it done now so you don't have to worry about it later' philosophy.

The Raikage closed his eyes in thought, considering this. –_That is very strange, for a clan that is known to __**see**__ everything, why wouldn't they already be working something so basic into one of their own?_- He opened his coal colored eyes and stared directly at Kemui, "Is there something else you want to tell me, Kemui?"

Her eyes seemed to harden a moment before she nodded, "Yes, Lord Raikage," she looked down a moment, organizing her thoughts, "while ignoring their lack of training in one area, I can tell you now by having Yorihi with us we have a better understanding into why her former clan is so feared…"

The Raikage's brow peaked; even Killer-Bee glanced the woman's way in interest.

She continued before either said a word, "It seems that despite her young age, she was already being taught the basics of her clan's style, and while far from perfect, she demonstrated to me the one kata she could remember."

"Damn, seriously? No wonder she looked so miserably," Killer-Bee said at Kemui's side. The white-haired woman merely nodded to him in response.

The Raikage tented his hands and closed his eyes in thought. –_So this little one truly was a find… hmm… if what Kemui says is true, then that means she must have been worked on her clan's style since the moment she could walk… if they are all taught in such a manner, it truly is no wonder they are considered one of the most feared clans in the world…_- "Kemui," he said sternly to the woman, he opened his eyes and stared into her grey ones very seriously, "Is there any way she will be able to perfect that style and be able to back engineer it for us?" his eyes narrowed when the woman immediately shook her head 'no'.

"Lord Raikage, while I know it would be effective for us to learn the secrets behind that formidable style," she glanced down a moment, "There is no way for her to ever fully perfect it," she raised her eyes and looked into the Raikage's black ones just as serious as he was a moment ago, "I can tell even now, she has absolutely no talent for the style…"

"WHAT!!" Kemui and the Raikage both glanced at Killer-Bee for his exaggerated outburst, "Brotha' what kinda use is a Hyuuga that can use Jyuuken? It's like a fish that can't swim?!"

"That's a slant rhyme…" Kemui said flatly, gaining a glare from Killer-Bee.

"Bee, shut up," the Raikage said in his loud voice before looking back at Kemui, "So even under your tutelage the style would be a failure?"

Kemui shook her head in the negative, "Forgive me Lord Raikage, I seem to have misled you," she closed her eyes in thought, "Yorihi could very well become a master of the style, same as any of her former clansmen, the problem comes from the fact that she simply isn't designed for **that** style…"

"Sista' explain, I'm not getting what you sayin'?" Killer-Bee added hand gestures to this rhyme.

"That's a visual rhyme…" she replied just as flatly as she had before.

Killer-Bee was about to open his mouth to say something in his rappa's defense but a swift glare from his brother had him shutting his mouth. The Raikage gave Kemui another look for her to continue.

The white-haired woman nodded, "she's small for her age, very light, and very delicate, I can tell right now she will grow up lilt, and she has a natural flexibility that quite frankly **their** style does not exploit," she brought her hand to her chin in a musing fashion, "It would simply be a waste to train her in that style right now, I'm sure I could find another style that would use her natural abilities better, and later on I could teach her to incorporate chakra strikes," she looked at the Raikage seriously, "It won't be Jyuuken, no, in fact I wouldn't even compare it to that blocky style, I'm sure I can have it so that by the time she's our age she will have a completely unique style far greater than anything **they** could come up with…"

The Raikage grinned widely showing his fanglike canines. –_Yes, this prospect is looking quite nicely_- he stroked his blonde beard a moment, before looking at Kemui again, "and her 'other' training, how is that coming along?"

The woman sighed, "You can't expect results after a few days Lord Raikage," the large man on his throne seemed to pout and the edge of her lips raised in a smirk at that, "Although, learning to be blind is a lot easier than most things, she's gotten to the point where she's not tripping over her own feet… at least."

The Raikage tented his hands as he sunk into his throne-chair, "Would she be able to convince someone she is, in fact, blind?"

There was a slight shift in Kemui's cloudy eyes and the Raikage had the feeling had she been anyone else she would be flat out rolling her eyes at him, "As long as she has that bandana on, she's as good as blind," she replied curtly.

"Wonderful!" he grinned widely, "Is there anything else you'd like to mention, Kemui?"

The woman thought for a minute before saying, "She has very good eyes…" Kemui received a 'no duh' look from the brothers, she shook her head, "What I mean is she's naturally very observant, anything she sees and takes interest in she remembers," she looked to the Raikage seriously again, "She may have a photographic memory, if she does I'm going to try and get her able to use her 'eyes' at will and hopefully constantly," her eyes narrowed slightly, "It would be a very good thing to have someone that constantly has eyes all around them and remember every detail."

"Wonderful," The Raikage said, "Kemui I trust you to continue as you please, just make sure you turn our little Yorihi-chan into something spectacular for our village."

The white-haired woman kneeled, "Of course, Lord Raikage."

The large blonde and darkly tanned Kage turned his gaze from the rather white woman to his smaller doppelganger, "Bee, report!!"

"Yes, mah brotha', whom I love like no otha'!!" The man with the tiny black shades saluted his older brother, "I've been working on Yugito-chan tryin' to get her to work with that cat, but don't worry I got a plan that'll get them workin' stat!!"

The Raikage face-palmed.

"Internal rhyme…" Kemui said with a flat voice before shrugging, "At least it was actual rhyme this time…"

"And you callin' me on internal rhyme, colleage of mine," Killer-Bee made an exaggerated gesture and shaking his hand 'no' to the monotone woman. Before Kemui could call him on using 'internal rhyme' again both jumped as the Raikage slammed his fist down on his 'throne', surprising both of them that it didn't break, like most things he slammed.

"NO RHYMING!!" The Raikage slammed his fist on the armrest again, and again impressing the two present jounin that it didn't break, both simultaneously wondering if they could get whoever made that chair to make the rest of the furniture for the Raikage's office. The large oni-looking man pointed at his younger brother, "One more rhyme and I'm taking your seven swords and lopping off tails at me leisure, understand?!"

Killer-Bee's hands went straight back to his swords, and the Hachibi in the back of his mind was squirming, it hated losing tails more than anything, **especially** if it was from his container's stupidity, "Hai, my brother…"

The Raikage sat back in his chair, a pleasant smile in the back of his mind for scaring his Jinchuuriki brother like that. –_Nothing funnier then scaring the pants off my little brother…_-

"Question," Bee raised his hand, his brother nodded in a bored fashion, "Does that your threat include 'unintentional' rhymes?"

Kemui just shook her head.

The Raikage just rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "Bee, give me your report on the Nibi now or it won't matter about you rhyming anymore…"

"Tough crowd," Killer-Bee mumbled to himself and coughed into his hand, "Ahem… Well as for Nii Yugito, I've managed to get her able to at least 'talk' with the Nibi," The Raikage raised a brow, as did Kemui, although hers was for Bee actually talking 'sense' for once, while the Raikage was more interested in the Jinchuuriki's progress. Killer-Bee was an anomaly, especially among Jinchuuriki, where other countries had problems with their 'containers' Bee had the remarkable ability since the day he was born to just simply 'get along' with the demon sealed inside him. Then again the Ushi-oni, simply referred to as 'Hachibi', was a strange one in itself, it apparently lacked any motivation to go against its container's will and so long as it didn't lose a tail it was happy as a clam. The pair was bizarre to begin with, one an annoying rappa-wanabe and the other a bored ages old demon that preferred sleeping… and shell-fish, and it was perhaps this oddity that allowed them to 'get along' so well compared to 'other' Jinchuuriki. The Raikage was hoping his estranged brother could somehow work his 'charms' on the Nibi, although for the past several months it had been proving difficult.

"How has she developed mentally?" the Raikage asked, placing both hands on his throne's armrests waiting for his brother's response. It didn't look good.

"Well…" Killer-Bee lowered his shoulders, "Considering how she came in we're lucky she wasn't more 'damaged'," he scratched the back of his head, his head edged to the side motioning he was looking at Kemui, "I'm surprised you haven't asked what we're talking about yet?"

The white woman shrugged her shoulders the slightest bit, "If I'm to know, then I am to know," she nodded towards him so she could see his black shades with her own grey eyes, "Tell me, you didn't ask questions about my 'ward', why should I about yours?" Killer-Bee raised his hands showing his palms with an embarrassed grin on his face. Kemui faced forward, "Although, now you have my curiosity peaked," she raised her hand to her chin in a musing fashion, "How is she, physically and psychologically?" she could hear the man slump.

"Maaaan, you just had to ask didn't you?" he stood up straight hearing a grunt from his brother, obviously wanting the question answered. Bee stuck out his lip pouting, "You both suck," he glanced at Kemui, looking for any sign of a smirk, but finding none he turned back to his brother, "Physically speaking, she's fine, hell better then fine, the girl is in perfect physical condition, not a scratch on her, no broken bones, nuthin'," he looked directly into his brother's black eyes, "But you expect that from another Jinchuuriki, our demons may not be pleasant, but they like us alive, and the Nibi is no different…"

"And psychologically?" the quiet voice came from his left, seems Kemui really wanted to know, his brother merely nodded.

"Psychologically," Bee scratched his head before sighing deeply, "Girl's a wreak," he looked at his brother with a serious face, "it's been over half a year and I've only managed to get her talking to the Nibi, and let me tell you that cat's got a serious attitude problem."

The Raikage took a moment to think before sighing, "Is she salvageable as a ninja?"

"Oh hell yea!!" Killer-Bee practically shouted, surprising the two present with his previous somber tone. His grin slipped slightly when he noticed the way they both were looking at him, "What?" the Raikage's black eyes narrowed on his brother while Kemui's hand went to one of the short swords strapped to her back. He held his hands up, "Wait, wait, lemme explain!!" when he noticed Kemui's hand removed from the blade he felt safe to continue, "Okay, true she a bit screwed up in the head right now, but that doesn't mean she's a lost cause, since I've gotten her to 'talk' with that damn cat she's started opening up, seems she and it are linked in more ways than just being jailor and jailee," he snickered a moment at his own bad grammar, then noticed the white-haired woman's grey eyes on him, "Right, so I'm guessing that cat isn't as bad as it thinks it is, in fact I think if I can work with her about what happened back at that island then that puss will help out as well, and then it's just smooth sailing to recovery!" He grinned wide showing his confidence in his plan.

"What do you think Lord Raikage?" Kemui glanced at her village leader; he had his fingers tented and was deep in thought. Kemui had half a mind to take the Nibi into her own charge, she was an assassin after all, it was all about psychology there, and while she had known Killer-Bee and Gouzen Jinrai a long time, she didn't really get the feeling they were all into the 'psychology' thing. Although, she would keep her silence unless the Raikage said otherwise, he was after all the leader of the village, what he said was law.

"Bee," The Raikage's voice rumbled as he looked up, "Do whatever you can to make her combat ready, there's no reason to have such a potential powerhouse sitting on the sidelines," Killer-Bee moved to protest but the Raikage silenced him with a raise of his hand, "I want her ready within the year, and if you cannot…" he looked down, lowering his voice, "I honestly don't want to even think about that right now, understand?"

Killer-Bee gave a nodded and saluted to his brother, "By your command Raikage-sama, I'll get to work immediately," and in the next moment he poofed out of the room, leaving its two remaining occupants to themselves.

"He really needs to learn to stop leaving so abruptly," grey eyes scanned the space Killer-Bee had occupied only a moment ago before moving her gaze to the Raikage who seemed to be thinking, "is there anything else you need, Lord Raikage?"

"Hmm…" he stroked his blonde beard not really looking at Kemui, "Will she be ready in time?" he seemed to say this more to himself then really to the room's sole other occupant.

Kemui tilted her head slightly, "Lord Raikage, are you concerned about the Nibi?"

"Ha!" his loud laugh after such an overwhelming silence was startling to the white-haired woman, but that didn't stop the Raikage from grinning, "Yugito I'm not worried about, she has Bee to watch over her," He stood up and walked briskly past Kemui to look out the floor to ceiling windows. The white-haired woman just started at her Kage's back, confusion obvious on her face if still played down. The Raikage placed his hands behind his back as he looked out at his village, "Its Yorihi I'm concerned about…" his voice was much more placid then Kemui ever expected to hear from someone as boisterous as him.

"Is there something I can do to alleviate this 'concern', Lord Raikage?" she kneeled silently behind him, awaiting his command.

"Hmp, no," he said in a low voice still looking out at the village hidden in the clouds.

"Then may I ask, Lord Raikage," she raised her head to stare at his back, "What is it about Yorihi that concerns you?"

"It's not her specifically I'm worried about," he turned to the white-haired woman, all serious, all business, "It's **that** clan that concerns me…" Kemui's cloudy grey eyes widened only a fraction and the Raikage knew she understood what he meant, "Yes Kemui, it's the worst case scenario," he turned back to the view of his village, his black eyes taking everything in, "The Hyuuga are coming here in three days…" he could feel the assassin behind him tense, her chakra spiking only for a moment, he couldn't help but grin on the inside, "Have her ready to be Yorihi by then," he turned around with a large fanged grin to his kneeling assassin, "I want them to say 'hello' to my adopted daughter."

There was the slightest of smirks that formed on Kemui's lips before she bowed her head to her leader, "By your command, Lord Raikage," she raised her head, showing a playful spark in her grey eyes the Raikage hadn't seen in a long time, "In three days, all that will exist is Tenkyuu Yorihi, and no other," in the next moment the white woman was gone, leaving the Raikage to himself.

He stared out at his village, stroking his blonde goatee in thought while a smirk played at his lips. –_Yes, I have no doubt, in three days time when those white-eyed bastards show up at my doorstep, all they will find is my blind daughter…_- The large man let out a boisterous laugh that filled the Raikage's tower.

* * *

Killer-Bee = Kiraa-Bii

* * *

**A/N:** its is my opinion that the Raikage isn't the type of guy to 'gloat', prove he's overwhelmingly stronger, but not exactly gloat... and while in the manga all we see is him smashing furniture and looking badass while doing it, he also seems highly capable of planning ahead and undermining, like when he states his whole reason for the 'kage-con', so i wouldn't put it past him to literally hide his kidnapped Hyuuga Heiress in plain sight... at least i would if i were huge and awesome... hehe...

as for YingYang's question on romance... i have no idea honestly... i'm making it up as i go... i'm partial to Naru/Hina, and if i some how end up with the two meeting, by some strange act of Kami, then sure maybe... otherwise, who knows she may end up with someone from Kumo... or maybe a love-triangle -starts schemeing- hehehe... -cough- anyway not something i'm really worried about now, since Yori-chan is like 3... and i'm sure the Raikage could have anyone he wants XD

think i'm gonna go start working on 'Hyuugas vist Kumo' now...

Please Review, as you can see it really encourages me -fanged grin-

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	4. Assistant

**A/N:** yay, more reviews X3 i have to say i'm rather enjoying spending my days writing, although i find if i write more then 3k words my brain starts shutting down, so its enough to get what, or relatively what i want down before my brain goes up in smoke...

sadly no Hyuugas yet, but i am liking this whole 'development' thing that's going on with the Kumo-crew, hope you like it too...

**Dis:** just to remind, Kemui and now Joshu are all mine, seeing as this takes place in a foreign village we're gonna have a lot of OCs since we've only met about 10 Kumo-nins in the Manga, and honestly not enough to fill a village :P and since i already killed one off (Gashira) we're down to 9 XD and those 9 belong to Kishimoto, i'm just borrowing them...

Enjoy!!

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Tenkyuu Yorihi…"

"How old are you?"

"Umm…" the little girl tapped three of her fingers with her thumb, "This many…"

"When's your birthday?"

"A long time ago…" she tilted her head to the side as if confused.

A barely perceptible smirk developed on the white haired woman's face, "Alright, who's your father?"

"RAIKAGE-OTOU-SAMA!!" the little girl raised her hands in excitement and had a large grin that put the Raikage to shame.

Kemui turned and paced to the other side, leaving the growing smirk unnoticeable to the little girl sitting on the floor near her, "Alright, how long has Lord Raikage been your father?"

The little girl on the floor with the bandana around her eyes shrugged, "Otou-sama has always been my father?" she finished with her head tilted to the side again, showing her confusion at the question.

Kemui stopped pacing and looked at the little girl on the floor, the smirk only _slightly_ obvious on her face, "Hmm, I think you have this down, Yorihi-hime…"

The little girl on the floor tilted her head again, 'looking' at where she thought her white-haired teacher was, "Ano… Kemui-sama, why have you been calling me 'Hime'?"

A white brow rose slightly, "Why do you ask Yorihi-hime?"

The dark haired girl lowered her head, pouting obviously, "I don't like it…"

Kemui's brow rose higher, "Why don't you like it?" she refrained from saying the little girl's name, in case her honorific would upset her.

Kemui could see the little girl's dark brows furrow over the dark blue bandana, then she slammed her tiny fists on her knees, reminiscent of the Raikage the white-haired woman couldn't help but notice, "I just don't like it! Kemui-sama shouldn't be forced to call me that!!" the pout was obvious on her face and Kemui couldn't help but smirk at her acting like a child her age.

The white-haired woman kneeled down in front of the little girl, looking at her seriously even though she knew she couldn't see her, "Yorihi-hime," the girl's pout deepened, the older woman reached out a hand and tilted the girl's head towards her, while her other hand tugged her bandana up so the girl could see how serious she was, "You are my lord's daughter, weather legitimate, adopted, or even just temporary," she could see the slight amount of fear that entered the little girl's pale eyes at the thought of the Raikage only being her father temporarily, "and as his child I am honor bound to call you by the title you deserve."

The little girl frowned and looked away from her teacher, "I don't like it, Kemui-sama shouldn't be forced to call me something she doesn't want to."

Kemui moved her face to look at hers again, "Who said anyone is forcing me?" Kemui gave a smirk that surprised the little girl, "it is my honor to give respect where it is deserved, now remember Yorihi-hime," she held up one finger on her free hand making sure she had the little girl's attention, "Never turn away respect that is sincere, accept it thankfully, and never squander it," she held up a second finger, "Now, while it is nice to be humble, you must also learn to take what is given to you, especially the respect that is given with sincerity, like what I am doing, to turn it away, especially for no reason, is a very deep insult," the woman's cloudy eyes became very serious as she told the younger girl this, "Do you understand?"

Yorihi's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, "I-I never meant to insult Kemui-sama," she put her hands together in a pleading manner and tried bowing her head as much as she could, "I mean it, I would never try to hurt Kemui-sama in such a manner!"

The white-haired woman raised a brow, and tilted the girl's face to see hers, "You haven't hurt me, Yorihi-hime," she could see that the little girl was on the verge of tears at the mere thought of hurting her teacher. –_It seems she has become quite attached to us despite such a short time being here, how strange…_- her eyes soften just the slightest bit at the child's sincerity, "You didn't know what I just told you correct?" the girl immediately nodded, "Then you are not at fault, this is why I'm telling you this now, so you know," the older woman gave the slightest smirk before tapping the little girl on the forehead, "But next time I won't be so nice, so you better remember what I told you."

"Hai!!" Yorihi watched her teacher stand up and started rubbing forehead, "ano…" she looked down when she noticed her teacher's cloudy eyes on her, "Why did you do that?"

The woman's white-brow rose, "did what?" the little girl simply looking up at her and pointed to her forehead. Kemui couldn't help the smile the gesture brought, "Just a sign of affectionate teasing."

"I don't get it?" the girl scrunched up her face, showing her obvious disapproval.

Kemui simply reached out and mussed the girl's hair, "don't worry, you will some day?" she gave the girl one last slight smile before turning towards the door, "Come on, it's time to go."

Yorihi trailed her teacher's form, her eyes catching on her teacher's three long-thin braids and just wondering what she meant by it all. –_Kemui-sama is strange… a lot different from Raikage-sama… he's strange too…_- the little girl couldn't help but smile brightly as she lowered the bandana over her eyes and ran to her teacher at the door. –_But… I think that's what I like about them…_-

Kemui opened the door from the little girl's room, glad to have taken this extra time to make sure all preparations were correct. –_For a small child she seems to understand things quickly, or simply accepts things as they are… It's a good thing she managed to get everything down so quickly… now Lord Raikage's plan should go off without a hitch_- She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tug on her left hand, it seems little Yorihi had grasped the older woman's hand in her tiny one. Kemui found the sensation of holding the little girl's hand strange. –_I think…_- she looked down at the little girl. -_Had it been anyone else we wouldn't be able to acquire these kinds of results…_- she held the tiny girl's hand tighter. –_Perhaps…_-

The two simply walked down the hall in silence, hand in hand, towards their destination.

* * *

"Raikage-sama, perhaps we shouldn't be making the Konoha representatives wait so long?" The Raikage's assistant asked the hulking man as he sat on his 'throne' resting his head on one arm.

The Raikage glanced at the man out of the corner of his black eyes. His name was Joshu; he was about 23, technically a jounin since he wore the standard issue outfit. He had a face that could get lost in a crowd in the land of lightning, dark skin, dark muffed hair, his only real defining features were the dark shades he wore and the crescent scar that hugged his left cheekbone. He wasn't a particularly noticeable guy, often blending in with the wall, but he was good at getting paperwork done, which was the main reason the Raikage kept him around. But he did have this irritating knack for stating an opinion that the Raikage didn't like listening to, even if it was technically right.

"They're the ones that showed up uninvited, the least they could do is give me respect and wait," The Raikage just relaxed in his chair. In the back of his mind he knew Joshu was right, 'detaining' the group of Hyuugas that showed up a day early, claiming to be representing Konoha on further 'peace-talks', which was absolute bullshit, was technically a 'bad move' in the eyes of his constituents. Luckily he managed to pull that he simply 'wasn't ready to receive them' since they came early and were overall disrespecting him. Truthfully he wanted to give Kemui enough time to make sure 'Yorihi' was ready, and simply rub into those obnoxious pompous white-eyed bastard's faces who's the boss in that land of Lightning.

There was a _**tap**_ from the door behind his throne, a door that leads to the private suites belonging to the Raikage. A grin made it to his face and he waved his hand to have Joshu check it out. The dark skin man nodded and silently checked the door, he reappeared a moment later at the Raikage's side, "Kemui has brought Yorihi-sama, she says they are ready."

The Raikage grinned showing his fangs, "Very good, send the bastards in…"

There was a sigh from his left, "Do you want the 'usual' entourage as well, Raikage-sama?"

The Raikage glanced at his shades wearing assistant a moment before waving his hand lazily, "Sure, why not," he gave a fanged grin, "I don't see a problem with showing excessive force…" the man saluted and silently disappeared from the Raikage's receiving room. The large man stroked his goatee in thought a moment, wondering how to best play his cards for scaring the hell out of one of the world's most infamous clans. –_Well there's always the direct approach_- The Raikage made a slight gesture with his right hand and heard the door behind his right opened and he heard the footsteps come in.

"Is it really wise to show all your cards immediately, Lord Raikage?" he glanced at the white-haired woman and grinned.

"The Best way to intimidate someone is with a show of confidence," he replied showing his fangs to the woman, she merely closed her eyes and gave the barest of sighs. His black eyes looked down and saw the slightly fidgeting form of his 'adopted daughter', "Yorihi-chan, have you and Kemui been getting along?"

The girl gave an infectious smile, "Hai, Otou-sama," there was absolutely no hesitation in the words she spoke, making the Raikage very proud. –_Seems she really did get it down quickly_- he glanced at the white woman, "Kemui?"

The woman's grey eyes glanced at him a moment, "She seemed rather eager," she looked at the tiny blindfolded girl still holding her hand, "It wasn't simply my doing, Lord Raikage."

He nodded acknowledging her words.

"Ano…" both Kemui and the Raikage turned to the tiny girl as she spoke, "Otou-sama…" she fidgeted, and this wasn't exactly the hardest thing to ask she just didn't know how The Raikage would respond. –_They have been nicer then everyone at the compound…_- Kemui gave the small girl a push towards the Raikage as a means of telling her to continue. Yorihi nodded her head and started in a more confident voice, "Otou-sama, can sit on your lap?"

The Raikage immediately started laughing, boisterous and loud. Yorihi fidgeted thinking she'd done something wrong by asking. Her first response was to run behind Kemui and hide, but since she couldn't see, she wasn't sure which way her white-haired teacher was. She started to feel panicked before she felt a tug on the back of her tiny kimono, the sensation confused her for a second before she was picked up off the ground and placed on something firm, it wasn't really soft, nor was it really hard, just really firm. Then she felt a large hand on her head and heard the Raikage ask her in a rather jovial voice, "Is that better Yorihi-chan?"

She blinked behind her bandana, nor really expecting her new father to agree with her request. Then it sunk in that she was sitting in her new father's lap. A large grin spread on her face that the Raikage was pleased to see, "Hai, Otou-sama!!"

The large man gave a throaty laugh, "Is there anything else my little Yorihi-chan?" The little girl shook her head 'no', he laughed again and patted her head, "If there is anything just ask, alright?"

"Hai, Otou-sama," the 'blind' girl nodded affirmatively. Yorihi couldn't honestly think of anything else she'd want, this was honestly the first time she had sat in her father's lap, and she was simply excited enough about it to be perfectly content.

"Now ain't you the most adorable thing there is!!" Before Yorihi knew what was going on she felt large hands grab her from under her arms and pick her up into the air, away from her comfortable space, "Why it's me, Killer-Bee, the man bigger then show biz!!"

Kemui just sighed, not even in the mood to address Bee's butchery of language.

Yorihi recognized the voice; he was there that night, when the Raikage took her away from the man that kidnapped her. The memory brought and unfathomable panic to the small girl coupled with being picked up and twirled around in the air by a total stranger. Her mind went blank, and without thinking her eyes activated, the familiar sensation of fuzz around her eyes came and in the next moment she could see the man that was holding her; a smaller version of her adopted father with black marks on his left cheek.

"Bee, put her down," The Raikage could tell she was about five seconds away from screaming, and that wouldn't be a good thing. He had felt her chakra instinctively go to her eyes, and he was sure Kemui felt it too seeing as her hand had moved to her short sword strapped to her back. –_If she starts screaming I'm sure Bee's going to lose something he'll sorely miss_- Now while the thought of the obviously smaller woman chopping his brother into tiny pieces was indeed funny, it would not look good for his 'guests' to see such a display. When Killer-Bee had yet to put the girl down the Raikage frowned at him, "Bee, put your niece down now before I let Kemui start cutting…"

Killer-Bee glanced at the white-haired woman standing at his brother's right, her grey eyes were boring into him and he had the feeling of being a rabbit staring down a hungry timber wolf, "Ooh, scary…" he set the girl down immediately and saw Kemui hold out her hand and the little girl running to grab it, and partially hid behind the scary woman. Bee put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Hey, hey, no harm, no harm, you know I'd never hurt my precious niece baby!!"

Kemui seemed to glance down at Yorihi a moment, gave Bee another glare, **then** finally removed her hand from her sword, "You need to learn to not act in such a way, we have **guests** coming," she glanced back at the little girl behind her, "And we don't need her panicking, understand?"

Bee gave an embarrassed grin, "Eheh… Sorry about that Yori-chan," he walked up to Kemui and crouched down to Yorihi's level, trying to appear as harmless as he could, "Come on, you ain't mad at your uncle, are ya?" he leaned in close to the girl and 'whispered', rather loudly, to her, "C'mon help me out Yori-chan, I don't want sista' here bein' mad me 'kay?" he pointed up to Kemui with his thumb.

Yorihi couldn't help it, this weird man that looked like the Raikage sounded funny, so she grinned at him and shook her teacher's hand, "Kemui-sama, Oji-sama says he's sorry, please don't be mad at him."

Kemui's grey eyes just stared at the two, one grinning like the idiot he was, and the little girl asking for her to forgive him with a smile. She gave the barest of sighs before giving a curt nod, "Hai, as you wish Yorihi-hime."

"ALRIGHT!!" Killer-Bee jumped up with a huge grin, "Bee is off the hook!!" He leaned down to the little girl, "All thanks to my little home-girl Yori-chan," this elicited a giggle from the tiny girl, and Kemui just _almost_ rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Bee, are you finished?" The Raikage growled at his brother.

Killer-Bee looked over to see his brother glaring at him; he stood up straight putting his hands up, "Eheh… Sorry, bro!" The tattooed man poofed from the Raikage's right and reappeared at his left, standing just in front of a shorter blonde girl a few years his junior.

The Raikage just shook his head at his brother's antics before looking to his left and assessing the two Jinchuuriki. Killer-Bee was standing confidently, about as normal as he got, but the Blonde girl next to him kept fidgeting every few minutes, so far she had been quiet, simply watching the exchange. His black eyes rolled over to his brother, "Bee, why is Yugito here?"

He gave an idiot's grin, "Oh, well you see… my girl here…" he looked back at Yugito, "uhh…" he held up his hand with one finger like he was making a point, "hmm…" he shifted to a musing pose, thinking over his answer.

"Raikage-sama," The girl seemed to speak for herself, "I requested to be here with Senpai…" her black eyes shifted to the ground, "I want to prove I can be of assistance."

"Hmm…" The Raikage sat back in his chair, stroking his blonde goatee in thought a moment before looking back at the teenage girl, "Can you keep yourself under control?" his black eyes were serious and he needed her to understand that if she made one slipup here it could mean a severe punishment later.

Yugito clinched her fists, and brought her own black eyes to meet the Raikage's, "I will, Raikage-sama," She said it with enough conviction the Raikage was willing to let her be.

"Very well," The Raikage took a moment to assess his situation. –_I have two Jinchuuriki, an assassin and my kidnapped adopted daughter at my side…_- he grinned showing his fanglike canines. –_I don't think I could be any more prepared…_-

* * *

Joshu = Assistant

* * *

**A/N:** Anybody else get the feeling the Kumo-nins are gansters... like some strange combination of Yakuza and down-home-American Gansta'?

A few things to say, i'm not heavily concerned with romance, it'll happen if it happens :P

and i would like to point out that YingYang's got it right, i'm so glad i'm portraying Raikage-badass-sama correctly, remember he's not doing this out of the 'goodness' of his heart, every decisions he makes, he makes as a Kage, now while little Yorihi is cute and adorable and as we can see here is infecting them, they are all still hardcore-badass-Kumo-Nins, and they are making these decisions on that badass-ness... weather they actually end up caring for... well we'll find out...

currently they are all using a subtle form of manipulation to change her view of the world to where they are the 'good guys' instead of her former village, making it so she will make decisions they want and think its her own will... for those of you that watch bleach, Ulquiorra would be proud of these guys... XD

And Minus, yes, i have read 'Summoner Nin' by thepoint, and i honestly loved it, and am also very said it is no more, i'd still highly suggest it, and i am deeply honored you would compare my little story to that -bows- thank you...

to the rest, i hope you enjoyed it, now on to the REAL 'Hyuugas come to Kumo' part :P

Keep reviewing, i'm loving the questions, concerns, and opposing views XD

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	5. Sunlight

**A/N:** hizzah!! finally another day, finally i can post this -dances around excitedly- i've decided even if i do get excited and write more then my 'chappy a' day' i'm only gonna post one per day, yes that's **SOOOOO** mean... but hey, who else gives such results :P hell i don't even do this with my other stories... and this is quiet the experiment for me to see how long i can keep this up... hehe...

well, here we are, the 'Hyuugas visit Kumo'!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"It's about time!"

Joshu silently sighed to himself, this was the one part about his job he didn't like, sure paperwork wasn't really that interesting, but he'd take a pile of it over dealing with bitchy dignitaries any day. He didn't bother looking back at the Hyuuga walking behind him, "I beg pardon Hyuuga-sama, but the Raikage likes protocol being kept, and you did arrive earlier than expected, we were simply unprepared to receive you," at least with all this dealing with angsty dignitaries Joshu had learned rather well, out of necessity, to 'talk the talk'. –_Now we just need Raikage-sama to 'walk the _walk'- He adjusted his black shades, absolute confidence that his village leader knew what he was doing.

At least, he hoped.

"This is uncommonly rude, having us wait so you could 'prepare', a proper leader would always be prepared for guests," Joshu couldn't help but roll his eyes under his shades, yea this guy would really know what it's like running a village, yea sure, whatever. He could feel the Hyuuga's white eyes bore into the back of his head and had he been a lesser man, and not spent his days with the Raikage breathing down his neck to get **his** paperwork done, he'd probably be turning around an apologizing; thankfully he wasn't that kind of person. He heard a grunt behind him, "One would think you Kumo-nin have something you're trying to hide from us…"

Joshu's eyes went to glaring in front of him. He already didn't like this part of his job, and right now he was really starting to hate this pompous jerk. He knew exactly what the man was eluding too, and he knew his Kage was right in saying their 'diplomatery business' was absolute bullshit; they just wanted to snoop around for Yorihi. –_If this guy so much as __**looks**__ at that kid wrong, I'm stabbing him in the eyes, fuck our village standing…_-

"Here we are Hyuuga-sama," it didn't matter if the dark-skinned man wanted to bite his tongue at the cordial way he addressed the Hyuuga entourage, he knew his place, and that was to at least 'appear' nice to people like this, "Here is the Raikage's receiving room, he should already be waiting for you," his hand reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, turning it and opening the door wide enough for them to enter. The three Hyuuga before him seemed to grunt before heading to the door, not one of them looking his way as he adjusted his black shades.

With his middle finger.

* * *

The Hyuuga lord was the first to walk through the door, it entered into a medium sized room, one end having a floor to ceiling high windows, seemingly taking up that entire wall, the other end was where he found the Raikage, sitting on a raised chair like a throne, and he was not alone. Standing to the large Kage's left was a tall man that looked similar to the Kage with dark-skin and blonde hair, a seemingly common combination in the land of lighting. The noticeable difference between this man and the Kage was the tiny black shades he wore and the tattoo on his left cheek that resembled bullhorns. This rang a bell in the Hyuuga's mind, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was. The man appeared to be a Jounin, and probably a dangerous one with the ungodly amount of swords he wore on his back. They would have to watch him.

Behind the blonde jounin and slightly to his left was a shorter teenage blonde girl, she had black eyes and no real discernable features, she didn't even wear a hitae-ate of Kumo, nor any indicators that she was a Jounin, let alone Chuunin. The Hyuuga lord glanced to that man behind him and to his right, signaling him to watch that girl especially. There had to be some reason the Raikage had her here, and that could only mean she was powerful.

To the Raikage's right was an even more unknown woman. She had a sharp face and white hair done with two braids on each side of her face framing it; the rest was short and seemingly cut roughly. The triangular vest on her chest suggested she was a Jounin, but she gave no presence that supported that idea. The only noticeable weapon the woman had was a short sword strapped horizontally to the small of her back. She had no kunai or shuriken holsters he could identify; in fact that sword seemed to be her only visible weapon. –_But we are ninja, for all I know she has a myriad of hidden weapons… even if her outfit seems to suggest she's a defensive type…_- The Hyuuga was about to nod to his other bodyguard but then his eyes caught on something.

Her grey eyes.

He got the feeling from her eyes that she had 'let' him observe her, before showing her true nature. The simple look in her eyes wasn't of someone who focuses on defense; it wasn't even a look he'd seen in veteran ninja, it was the look of a hunter stalking their prey. With that simply glance the woman became a wolf, and he became her prey.

He wouldn't stand for that, he was a Hyuuga Damnit, and there were no hunters better than them, not with their eyes. Without even thinking he activated his Byakuugan, if this woman wanted a stare down, he'd prove you don't win that way against a Hyuuga.

So why was it as soon as his enhanced vision came on she smirked at him.

"Hyuuga-san, I don't appreciate such actions in my presence," The thundering voice of the Raikage came to the Hyuuga's ears and he had to curse himself for forgetting such a basic rule, no techniques, bloodlines, or otherwise in the presence of a Kage. –_That damn woman lured me into a trap…_-

He immediately turned his eyes off, "Forgive me Raikage-dono," he didn't noticed the Raikage's black eyes narrow on him, "It will not happen again, I meant no disrespect," he bowed, only enough to be polite, he was Hyuuga after all.

The Raikage tented his hands, black eyes still on the form of the Hyuuga before him, "Tell me, Hyuuga-san, what do you preside over?" his voice stern and overall serious, he wanted the question answered quickly and truthfully.

The Hyuuga lord rose to look into the man's black eyes, he truly was serious. –_If I'm caught lying here, it's all over_- he looked at the Raikage's entourage. –_Those two on his left I doubt could tell… but that woman on his right… I have to be careful_- He cleared his throat ready to answer.

Only to be cut off by that woman, "Lord Raikage, I believe the head of the Hyuuga house is only in charge of that," Her grey eyes sparked as they met the Hyuuga's white ones, "He is only in charge of his clan…"

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed on the woman only the slightest bit, barely enough for anyone to notice unless they were actually looking, the slight smirk on her face seemed to suggest she was.

"That's right," The Raikage leaned on one hand, the other lazily stroking his blonde goatee, "And what is **my** station?" the Oni-looking man gave a wide grin, giving the present Hyuuga a good look at his fanglike canines.

"YOU'RE THE RAIKAGE OTOU-SAMA!!" the shout of a little girl reverberated throughout the mostly empty room.

The reactions from the occupants were very different. Killer-Bee just laughed out loud, as did Yugito in a much more played down manner, even the Raikage laughed boisterously at the little girl's shout, he wasn't exactly expecting it, but it did make him proud. –_She really is progressing better than we anticipated…_-

Kemui sighed, "Yorihi-hime, you should know better than to shout in front of your father's guests," despite her chiding words the woman did have a telltale ever-so-small smile on her lips.

Yorihi just tilted her head in the direction of her teacher's voice, her words were telling her what she did was wrong, but her voice… -_Kemui-sama doesn't sound mad at all… maybe she really isn't?_- The little girl with the bandana on simply nodded to her teacher, "I'm sorry Kemui-sama, I'll be quieter from now on," she ended with a smile that she hoped was directed to her teacher. Her eyes had deactivated when her uncle cheered her up, so she was back to being blind and not one-hundred-percent sure where she was 'looking'.

The Hyuuga froze.

The three of them knew that voice anywhere, especially the middle Hyuuga. That was the voice of his niece. –_Hinata-sama_- it took all of his willpower to not shout her name at that very moment. He and his colleges had come on this mission hoping to prove his brother wrong… but now… now the truth was standing in front of him.

The lead Hyuuga angled his white-eyes down, and there, standing halfway behind that white woman was the heiress of his clan, it just had to be. The girl was about the right size –_Well… maybe an inch taller…_- about the right weight –_Okay, so maybe she has bit more meat on her…_- the hair color was right, but it stuck out at the ends –_Yea but that's just hair-style, that can easily change_- and she was in a dark blue kimono reminiscent of the land of lightning. The only part that he couldn't confirm were her eyes. –_That bandana, it has to be hiding her Byakuugan eyes… it has to be…_- The lead Hyuuga made the slightest shift towards the girl.

"Is there something wrong, Hyuuga-sama?" his white-eyes shifted to the voice's user, it was that white-haired woman again, her grey eyes piercing into him, almost daring him to take another step.

The Hyuuga swallowed hard, "No," he righted himself, correcting his stance and looking away from the little girl, "There is nothing wrong…"

"Should we continue," The Raikage's booming voice echoed in the hall as his black eyes narrowed on the Hyuuga, "Or do you want us to get straight to the point, Hyuuga-_san_," he purposely stressed the honorific. –_This Hyuuga better learn his place, or he may lose something here…_-

The Hyuuga gave a curt nod, "Of course, Raikage-dono," that was strike three. In an instant the Hyuuga 'lord' went from facing the Raikage to having his face a foot from the ground, a blade held closely at his neck. After the second it took for his mind to register what was going on he raised his head to look at the Raikage, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Without thinking his eyes activated his bloodline, he was able to see what had happened, or at least the aftermath. His bodyguards were each being held in a hold, one by that blonde girl, who seemed to have grown fangs and claws, holding them dangerously close to his college on his right's throat. His other bodyguard was held down at blade point by that 'assistant' that had led them here. He managed to look at the man that held him a foot from the ground, it was that tattooed doppelganger of the Raikage, he too grinning and showing fangs not noticed before.

And it was that man that answered the Hyuuga, "Yo' Hyuuga man, you've got to learn to give respect where it is do," He raised the Hyuuga's head to his level, giving the white-eyed 'lord' a clear look at the Kage of Kumo, "Now, I dun't know how it goes back in your town, but here, he is the king, and no 'clan leader' is his equal, ya feel me?"

The Hyuuga could only grit his teeth before nodding his understanding. He had insulted a Kage, and hadn't even known it; the arrogance of his brother had almost gotten him killed in this foreign land. –_Hiashi speaks to the Hokage as if they are equals because he allows it, but here…_- his white eyes trailed to the large man on his throne, noting the extreme difference in countenance. –_As this man said, 'he is the king'… Hiashi you bastard_- The Hyuuga deactivated his eyes, thankful in the mercy that one act didn't get him killed.

"Cool," The Hyuuga found he was then bodily dragged up to his feet by the same man that had held him a blade-point only a moment prior, that fanged grin still plastered on the man's face. "No hard feelin's, right?" he needlessly dusted the man off.

"Kemui-sama," his white eyes traveled to the little blindfolded girl as she spoke. He watched as she gestured to the white-haired woman to come down to her level which she did and the little girl spoke into the woman's ear, outside his normal range of sight. –_Damnit, what are you telling them Hinata-sama…_- his white eyes glanced from one Kumo-nin to the next, their unusual level of calm about this whole situation put him on edge. –_Something isn't right here…_-

The white-haired woman nodded to the little girl before standing up and giving the Raikage a look, then he too nodded. The next thing he knew that tattooed man had gripped his shoulder tightly and was infusing chakra into him. –_No, no, no, no!!_-

Killer-Bee grinned at the man's obvious panic; "Kai!" there was a _poof!!_ and Hyuuga Hizashi was visible for all to see, in full combat gear. Bee only grinned wider, "Well, well, lookie what we gat h're!!" Bee reached out and tugged the Hyuuga's forehead protector down, making the caged-bird seal visible for everyone to see.

"Damn you," Hizashi growled between his teeth, knowing better then to move under this man's gaze. He had the feeling if he so much as twitched wrong he'd be dead before he knew it.

"Do you Hyuuga's honestly take me for an idiot?" The voice was low and stern, coming from the Raikage's throne. Hizashi was wary to look at the man but felt compelled to do so anyway. The Raikage sat calmly with his arms on the rests, "Your ploy was so obvious even a blind child noticed it, that seems like pretty poor planning on your part…"

Hizashi's eyes widened a fraction, looking towards the small girl now standing firmly next to the white-haired woman. –_Blind?_- The captive Hyuuga was tempted to activate his bloodline and confirm the Kage's claim himself, but a shove from the larger man holding him said otherwise. –_Damnit…_-

"You seem confused, Hyuuga-san," Hizashi's white eyes looked to the Raikage again, still just as furious and defiant. The Raikage grinned, he liked those eyes, they looked a lot better than the façade he was trying for a moment ago. The large man glanced to the little girl standing next to Kemui, "This is my daughter," his eyes shifted to the captive Hyuuga, "And yes, she is blind…" he gave a wide fanged grin when the Hyuuga's eyes seemed to widen in some kind of fear.

The large man stood up from his throne, taking a moment to intimidate the Hyuuga with his sheer size, "She had asked her teacher a simple question, 'Why does that man feel strange?', now you may not think that would point you out so easily, but let me explain," he took a step forward, "My daughter may not be able to see, but even at this young age she's aware of chakra, and whenever it surrounds someone she recognizes it as a 'strange feeling'," His hands were behind his back as he took another casual step, "My 'assistant' merely informed me of her inquiry, and my brother," he waved a hand to the man holding Hizashi, "Was curious as well as why a Hyuuga would be using such an 'obvious' Genjutsu," The large man stopped in front of Hizashi, his towering might had struck fear in far greater men, but he saw just that simply defiance in the branch member's white-eyes. –_This man really does have good eyes…_- he grinned.

The next moment Hizashi found himself a good two feet off the ground, courtesy of the Raikage's large hand at his throat. The man glared at him with black eyes, "But see, the thing that had tipped me off was simple, 'Why would the Hyuuga send their clan-leader here? Let alone with only two escorts?" he brought the Hyuuga closer to his face, letting out the bare minimum of killing intent focused solely on this one man, "now tell me, Hyuuga-san, does that make any sense?"

The Hyuuga simply clinched his jaw; there was fear in the man's white-eyes but not enough to overwhelm him. The Raikage threw him at his colleges, the remaining two branch members catching Hizashi swiftly before he broke anything.

The Raikage scanned over the three with his black eyes, "Three ninja, highly trained, heavily armed, why with that set up I'd think you were on a deep-strike suicide mission." He put his hands behind his back, watching the Hyuuga lazily as if they were insignificant. Killer-Bee was at his side, while Yugito and Joshu were on the other side of the grounded Hyuuga, they were surrounded; surrender was their only option for survival.

"Tell me," he stroked his blonde goatee, "Were you told by your lord to assassinate me?" his black eyes glanced at them, seeing no reaction, "Or did you have a different mission, perhaps to 'acquire' something within Kumo," he looked them over for good measure, the two 'bodyguards' were openly glaring at him, but it was the man in the middle he truly wanted a response from, "Did you come here to 'reclaim' my daughter?"

Hizashi's eyes narrowed only the slightest, and that was all the response the Raikage was looking for.

He turned his back on the trio of Hyuugas and his own personal 'guards', "Send these Hyuuga back to their rooms, I want them to depart tomorrow morning," He walked over to Kemui, grinning at her, before leaning down and picking up 'his daughter'. The girl seemed genuinely happy for the attention, and a small part of him was pleased with that reaction, before setting her comfortably in his arms and turning back to the Hyuuga, "If your clan-leader has anything to say to me, he can come himself," he gave a fanged grin, "With a larger 'force' if that makes him feel comfortable," He turned away from them laughing and exiting the room through the door behind his 'throne'.

Kemui hung back a moment, she looked over the Hyuugas still on the floor, her grey eyes narrowing on the center one with his seal exposed, "Until next time, Hyuuga-sama," she tilted her head the slightest bit before following her lord through the door.

Hizashi watched them leave; he clinched his fist tightly while his comrades tried to pull him up. –_Damnit… they beat us… they beat us thoroughly…_- The image of the small girl grinning widely in that large man's arms came to his mind as he and his fellow Hyuuga were escorted out of the receiving room. The assistant was in front of them leading, while the other two were behind them as guards. He felt like a prisoner, worse, he felt like a complete failure. –_We've lost you haven't we_- The girl's smile came to him again, -_Hinata-sama…_-

* * *

Hizashi =sunlight

* * *

**A/N:** to be honest, i wanted to throw in a part where the Raikage just stands up and shouts, "I AM THE MUTHA'FUCKIN' **RAIKAGE!!** BITCHES!!" ya know, cause he's like the Samuel L. Jackson of the Naruto-verse... but then i thought, one, while that wouldn't 'exactly' be out of character, in order for it to be 'in character' he'd have to smash a table at the same time... and two, it kinda drags away from the 1upmanship-awesome-ness i'm building him up for... -shrugs- i'd still love to see him do that in manga :P

as for the concerns:

Minus, as you can see, Hizashi-kun **is alive**, now how long he keeps that status... hehe... well... you'll just have to wait and see what happens next time... fufufufu... as for the Adoption thing, in all honesty it seems like a 'logical' thing to do, because in the political spectrum, which is worse? kidnapping from a clan-leader, or a kage? Kage obviously, plus with the association of her to the Raikage, a lot of (sane) people would think twice before approaching the child with any ill-intent, seeing as so much as looking at a Kage's child wrong could spell 'W-A-R-!!' again, the Raikage is a devious sonvabitch... and while i don't think the Kumo-nin have a 'full' understanding of the seal, they do understand that the 'lead' family don't have them, so the reason the Raikage was pissed at the guy, not just from getting a kid, but because he got a 'kid from the lead family'... no i'm not going to assume they know about the whole 'main/branch' family issue... but they do know that those with a seal on their forehead lose their Byakuugan when they die, which was why he wanted Gashira to get someone 'alive'... and as we can see he got more then he bargained for :P

Hina, yes, her teenage years will definitely be filled with strife... so long as i have a say in it and especially since she's going to be a smart child... MUWAHAHAHAHA!! i don't think Keumi will have it any other way... hehe...

and YingYang, do ask away, i love questions, and i will answer them as i see fit... now as for little Yori-chan being on a team or not later... hmm... that's a 'more then likely' but i'll figure it out when i get :P and of course Raikage-badass-sama is gonna have more people on his side, you can't have a village with only 10-ish ninja!! he's just keeping the number here downplayed, for security reasons, of course...

okay, i think i've wasted enough time, and since i've already written the next part, now i get to figure out what happens 'after' that...

comments, questions, opposing views? (please review!!)

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	6. Sincere Transgressions

**A/N:** oh gods i am so glad i wrote this the day before yesterday, cause seriously, while i did manage to already write half-ish of the next chappy, my brain overall crashed... resetted around midnight, and i spent all hours one would normally use to sleep writing 10k worth of absolute crack for Bleach... i'm going to put a shameless plug in now and say that if you want a good laugh go read it... along with my 'Hyuuga Study' while you're at it...

i truly love that i'm getting such nice responsive reviews for this, it does encourage me a lot, and let's me know what some people are worried about...

i will warn you all now... my opinions on the rating of 'T' may conflict with your own... as this chappy shows just how brutal the Kumo-nins can be... not to mention possible child-abuse...

ENJOY!!

* * *

"You know you are playing a dangerous game, Lord Raikage," The white-haired woman commented as soon as the Raikage closed the door to Yorihi's room. In her mind things could have gone much better at the 'meeting', they could have assuaged the Hyuuga's worries and played indifferent. –_Instead he all but tells them where their heiress is, dangles her in front of them, and even challenges them to come get her…_- Internally she sighed, she wasn't one who liked to needlessly complicate a situation.

"Have a little faith Kemui," The man simply stated as he walked past her, knowing full well that as soon as he was a step in front of her she would shadow him like the good assassin she was. The Raikage openly grinned, she was one of the few people he would show his back to so freely, and with that came a certain level of trust. He knew that this trust was based around the standing that she wouldn't stab him in the back, and he would let her speak her opinion, as much as she deemed it necessary.

"It is still foolish, Lord Raikage," she made the slightest glance back to the door they left, knowing they left the girl all but unguarded, before looking back at his towering form in front of her, "You realize you are simply painting a target on her…"

His grin widened, "Of course," he placed his hands behind his back and walked in a leisurely pace, "I have played my hand flawlessly, Kemui, and revealed their hand," his voice lowered dangerously, "now it is their turn to choose their options carefully, and whatever they decide will determine the outcome here."

"Of course Lord Raikage," the white-haired woman simply nodded her head in respect. She had only one thought on her mind as they continued to walk away from their charge. –_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger… learn to be strong from this Yorihi…_-

* * *

"We have to do this, we have no choice!"

"Are you insane, you saw what they are capable of in there!"

"That's why we can't get caught!"

"They **knew**, of course they will catch us!"

The harsh whispers were arguing back and forth in front of Hizashi while he remained silent. He wasn't really hearing what his comrades, Shin and Ihan, were saying. All his mind was focused on was the look of that girl with the Raikage.

"Hizashi!!" one man growled at him, it was Ihan. He was a man, like his name, that received a lot of punishment. His hair was trimmed short with a long wrapped pony tail that went down from the center of the back of his head. The wrappings around his head were black, as he had no hitae-ate to use to cover their family's mark of shame. His most notable features were the two slanted scars that went down his right eye, it gave everyone the impression he had gotten on the wrong side of a cat in his life. This man was currently glaring at Hizashi, waiting for some kind of response.

"What do you want Ihan?" The defacto leader was in no mood to listen to them argue, let alone do anything besides pack and leave this place as soon as humanly possible.

"Hizashi-san," said man's white eyes traveled to the left of his vision, finding the feminine features of Shin. Like many Hyuuga, Shin had his hair long, although his means of hiding his left eye with his bangs made some wonder if he thought he was a Yamanaka. Compared to Ihan, Shin was flawless, as he bore no marks on his features and wore a bandana type Hitae-ate that covered the top of his head and forehead, the symbol of the leaf proudly displayed in the front. His one visible eye looked at Hizashi pleadingly, "Sir, what should we do?" he glanced at his 'comrade', "Ihan wishes we continue the mission, I strongly advise against it-"

"What choice do we have, if we come back empty-handed we're as good as dead anyway!!" Ihan yelled as loud as he dared at the man next to him.

Hizashi sighed deeply, Ihan was right, "Pack your things," he raised his eyes to look at the two, he felt disgusted that he had to kill the hope in Shin's eyes, but he felt no love-loss by the bitter glare Ihan gave his leader, "We have no choice…"

The twin of the clan head lowered his head, barely able to continue his words, "We continue the mission…"

He heard Shin gasp but not protest, he heard Ihan grin and quickly grab his things, but Hizashi wasn't truly paying attention to these things, as only one thought stuck in his mind. –_I'm sorry Hinata-sama…_-

* * *

Yorihi sat in her room thinking. The little girl had been praised by her adopted father and given an approving look from her teacher. This confused her. She could think of nothing of note she did that amounted to such actions, in fact she didn't really understand what had happened at all.

"_She had asked her teacher a simple question, 'Why does that man feel strange?"_

That is what her father had said, but that wasn't the truth. –_I didn't ask Kemui-sama anything, I just told her that man didn't sound like my… __**'Her' **__Father…_- This reminder of her former clan also brought stress and confusion to the little girl. Since being here, with the Raikage and Kemui-sama, she had been 'Tenkyuu Yorihi'. 'Yorihi' was praised, treated with affection by her 'family', she was allowed to laugh, to smile, to be loud, in fact she was encouraged to do such.

-_So why did they have to bring 'Hinata' back…_- The little girl looked up into the mirror she was sitting in front of, seeing 'Hinata' again. As soon as her father and teacher had left, Yorihi had lowered the bandana from her eyes, and stood in front of the mirror. At first, she didn't know who she was looking at, the girl in the mirror was standing tall, straight, almost proud, she wore clothing that would never be considered 'up to standard' for the Hyuuga, her hair wasn't combed meticulously straight and allowed to hang free as she shook it out. For all intents and purposes this girl was 'Yorihi'.

But it was her 'eyes' that gave her away. Those pale-lavender orbs were the eyes of a Hyuuga, the eyes of 'Hinata', and Yorihi didn't like it.

So the little girl had sat down in front of the mirror, glaring at it defiantly, trying with all her might to prove to this piece of furniture she wasn't 'Hinata' and that she was 'Yorihi'. –_There is no 'Hinata' anymore you stupid mirror, stop showing her to me!!_- The girl stood up, angry, her hand clinching into a fist as her reason gave way to her emotions, she didn't even feel the slight 'fuzz' as her Byakuugan activated. Without thought she closed her eyes and struck out to punch the imposter in the face and have it out of her sight for good.

"_Hina-chan stop!!"_

The girl opened her eyes in disbelief, her fist a mere centimeter from the glass. –_Okaa-sama?!_- Her eyes widened at the thought of hearing her mother.

"_Hina-chan listen to me, alright?"_

"O-Okaa-sama…" It took the small girl a moment to realize she wasn't actually 'hearing' her mother; it was just a memory of a time similar to this. She closed her eyes again and remembered.

She was younger then she was now, and understood even less, her Father had been showing her katas and been trying to get her to remember them. She didn't understand, she just wanted to spend time with her mother in the garden, so her Father had been very disappointed with her. –_The look in his eyes…_- it was something 'Hinata' didn't like, something she cowered under and didn't understand. She had gone to her room afterwards and stood in front of a mirror just like she was now, trying to find what it was her father didn't like about her.

And like now, her mother had been the one to stop her from striking the mirror.

"_Hina-chan what do you see when you look in this mirror?"_

The tiny girl had pouted, _"Someone Otou-sama doesn't like…"_

Her mother had laughed at that, _"Now why would you say that?"_

The tiny girl had shook her head, _"Okaa-sama I don't understand!!"_

Her mother had come over and enveloped the tiny girl in an affectionate hug, _"Want me to tell you want I see when I look in the mirror?"_ the tiny girl had nodded and her mother looked into the mirror along with her daughter, a light smile on her face, _"I see a young woman who has the potential to be whatever she wants to be,"_ she pointed at the little girl in the mirror, _"And see, she has a wonderful daughter who has that same potential to be whoever it is she chooses to be,"_ she smiled down at her daughter, _"and I'm sure she won't let anyone tell her otherwise, not even her grumpy old dad,"_ she had laughed after that, with a smile that was so light and infectious it still brought joy to Hinata to this day.

Yorihi opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she may not have been much older than 'Hinata' was at that time, but what she saw now was what she had been waiting to see. She saw in the mirror a girl who was a fighter, who stood tall no matter what anyone said, and her eyes…

Yorihi glared back into those Byakuugan eyes that glared back at her, they were fierce, they were commanding; they were something she could be proud of. Those weren't the soft eyes of 'Hinata'; those were the eyes of 'Yorihi'. –_I will Okaa-sama, I will be someone I __**want**__ to be_- She tugged at the bandana around her throat and brought it back up over her eyes, even if it didn't obscure her vision one bit. She tied it tight, confirming who she was. –_I will be Yorihi_-

* * *

"Alright, this is the door… I think?"

"What the hell do you mean 'you think?' is it or isn't it?"

"I think it is… there are some seals messing up my eyes," Shin deactivated his Byakuugan as he stared at the door in front of them. He was almost positive this was the door, he could sense a small chakra signature inside but he couldn't get a direct read on it.

"So just open the damn door!!" Ihan yelled at his college, this mission was already pissing him off. After taking care of the guards outside their room, they hadn't met much resistance, maybe two, three other guards tops. Either Kumo was really laxed in their security, or something else was up, he just wanted to grab the heiress and get the hell out. –_And with Hizashi keep spacing out this isn't helping…_-

Since leaving their quarters Hizashi hadn't said a word, he had struck down their guards like they were rookie genin and did it simply and effortlessly. The man was a juggernaut on the battlefield, it was one of the reasons the branch members thought it was a shame he was stuck in the dirt with them. The man had the makings of a great leader, but with that seal on his head he was stuck being another pawn.

–_And he hasn't said a damn word; creepy bastard_- was all Ihan thought before yelling at Shin to hurry his ass up with the door.

"Shut up Ihan, for all we know, as soon as this door opens all of Kumo wil-" Shin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the door was forcefully kicked down by a chakra enhanced foot, courtesy of Hizashi.

"Are you two done wasting time," his tone was low, and for a second the two thought Hiashi-sama was with them. No scratch that, someone far more intimidating then Hiashi was with them. The two simply nodded before all three activated their eyes and stepped into the room, "Let's finish this…"

Hizashi was first in the room, his eyes taking the entire scene in at once. A normal room, no straps, no drugs, no operating tables, no chains, no torture devices of any kind. His lids narrowed over his active eyes finding the scene completely confusing.

"She's here!" Shin called to his spellbound college.

Hizashi turned to the other two, his Byakuugan still active, and the fierce look of his eyes came upon Shin leaning over a small girl in a dark blue kimono with a bandana over her eyes backed up against a mirror. –_Hinata-sama_- he took a step forward freezing when the girl finally spoke.

"Who are you?! How dare you break into my room!!" the girl spoke with such vehemence Hizashi was stunned. –_That's Hinata-sama? How…_-

"Huh?" both Ihan and Shin looked at each other then down at the little girl.

"Hinata-sama, we are your clansmen," she reached out experimentally, "we've come to rescue you-"

The girl immediately slapped away his hand; her visible brows were furrowed in fury, "Who are you talking about? I have no 'clansmen'!"

"Tch," Ihan looked pissed, "Quit dicking around girl, you're a Hyuuga, we're Hyuuga, and we're here to bring you home."

Hizashi had never in his life known someone could glare without their eyes, but the look that came across the girl's face said she was doing solely that. And if that didn't surprise the white-eyed man enough, the absolution in her voice as she spoke certainly did.

"I am home."

"Tch," Ihan stood up a moment and looked Hizashi in the eye, "I'm through screwing around with some whiney brat," and before either Hizashi or Shin could move Ihan struck the tiny girl in her stomach effectively knocking the wind out of her. He stood up, dusted his hands off and walked towards Hizashi, "there problem solved, let's get out of here…"

"IHAN!!" Shin yelled back at the man after quickly grabbing the tittering girl, "Tch, damn bastard," he looked down at the barely conscious girl, "He didn't have to go that far," Shin quickly picked her up and headed for the door as well, leaving Hizashi as the remaining occupant.

The man clinched his teeth and gripped his fists in fury. –_That bastard…_- at the moment even he wasn't sure who he was more furious at, his brother, the Raikage or Ihan for striking his biological niece. His fists started shaking, "damn them…" his Byakuugan pulsed as he headed for the door, "Damn them all!!" without thinking the man sent his fist through the nearest wall, leaving a whole four feet in diameter. He quickly moved to catch up to his 'teammates'.

He didn't even notice the whole patch itself together, or the white-haired woman holding a one-handed seal as she stood staring at the wall fixing itself, a quiet fury in her grey eyes that probably matched his own.

* * *

"Shit!! I think we're lost!" Ihan growled as he looked down the repeating halls that seemed to all look the same.

"Damnit, Ihan, keep your eyes on!" Shin looked around at the hall, finding it strangely familiar as well, "For all we know this is simply a Genjutsu…" he tried shifting the girl in his arms, she was conscious now and she was being anything but corporative. His eyes looked down at the girl sincerely, "Please Hinata-sama, don't make this harder than it already is…"

"I am **not** 'Hinata'," she glared through her bandana at the man holding her, "Stop calling me that!"

"Tch, damn brat," the scarred Hyuuga turned around and reached his arm out towards the girl, tugging her bandana down and shoving it rather roughly in her mouth, he was too pissed at the moment to even notice the telltale signs of their active bloodline around the girl's eyes.

Hizashi did and he froze just staring at the girl. –_She's never been able to activate the Byakuugan… even Neji can't…_- he stared at the girl as her Byakuugan enhanced glare intensified on her captors, while the other two seemed oblivious and simply were bickering amongst themselves. –_What have they done to you?_-

The next instant Hizashi felt his knees kicked out from behind him. He heard a gurgling sound and that of some liquid spraying on the ground. The next he heard two distinct _**thuds**_ in front of him, and when his eyes finally registered what was happening all he could see was the silver of a blade right in front of his eyes.

He gulped. His white-eyes raised from the imminent blade at his family's precious bloodline, up the dark form, to the face of a wolf in human skin, the woman's grey eyes glaring the coldest of rage into his own.

A single thought didn't even enter his mind, but there was only one thing that came out of his mouth, "is she safe?"

The woman's grey eyes narrowed in the slightest, but she gave the man on his knees the barest of respect by nodding her answer.

His eyes seemed to soften the slightest at that, before he looked down at the blade still directly in front of his eyes, "How did you manage to kill them so easily?" he honestly wasn't expecting an answer, in fact the man was sure he was already on borrowed time and resigned himself to the knowledge that this moment may be his last.

The woman's eyes didn't change, but she did answer the dead man, "You are ninja," her grip tightened on the blade held at his face, "I am nothing but an assassin…"

Hizashi's eyes reflexively lowered, a small spark of an understanding came to him from the woman's words and especially the look in her eyes. –_We kill when necessary_- His white eyes returned to hers. –_Her __**only**__ purpose is to kill… of course we had no chance_- "Why am I not dead yet?"

"Those who dare to touch my lord's daughter will be dead before they even realize it," the woman placed her free hand on Hizashi's head tilting it back before lowering the blade to his throat, "You didn't, so I will give you the respect of knowing your death…" she was one swift motion away from ending Hyuuga Hizashi's life, the muscles in her arm tensed, ready to complete the motion that would kill this man. In the moment before she pulled her grey eyes met his white-ones, she didn't see fear, she didn't see a coward begging, she saw a man that was prepared for his death, a man that accepted this as his fate and was welcoming to the cold embrace of the Shinigami. The cold depths of her eyes warmed only the slightest, giving him the respect he deserved, "Goodbye, Hyuuga-sama…" and pulled…

"KEMUI-SAMA STOP!!"

An inch…

That was as close to death as Hizashi was, he could feel a small trickle of blood starting from where the blade pierced his neck, but the wound wasn't fatal, just a scratch. Now, if it had been another inch, then his jugular would have been pierced and they wouldn't have been able to stop the bleeding in time. His white eyes looked up at the woman that was so easily prepared to take his life to see her upper body turned back behind her. The woman's right hand was still holding his head back, allowing for the minor wound to bleed more freely, his eyes shifted as he tried to look past this assassin. What he saw was something he honestly never thought to see in his entire life.

It was a small girl, no more than a foot or two, with dark hair, a dark blue kimono, and a dark blue bandana slung around her neck. What surprised him, and to a lesser extent scared him, were her eyes. They were the Byakuugan, it was active, and he swore he'd never seen such an expression on a small child in his life. There was a raw fury there, coupled with the blood on half of her face, he knew that in the years to come she would be a truly frightening person to behold on the battlefield.

"Yorihi-hime?" the white-haired woman asked innocently, as if completely unfazed by the whole situation, or that she was a moment ago about to kill him.

"Kemui-sama, please, I beg you don't," the small girl clinched her fists, Hizashi could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation, and probably didn't know or even understand the words to fully express what she wanted, but the look in her eyes seemed to say it all just fine.

"Yorihi-hime, he is a trespasser, he tried to kidnap you," the white-haired woman placed the blade back at the captive Hyuuga's throat, her grey eyes piercing into his white-ones again, telling him she was only a command away from finishing him.

"I know that…" the little girl grit her teeth, she really didn't understand the situation as much as she would have liked, but she knew one thing, she wanted to stay here, she wanted to be 'Yorihi', but the part of her that was still 'Hinata' didn't want her former uncle to disappear like her mother did. –_Nii-san still needs him… they shouldn't just take him away over something like this…_- she clinched her fists and steeled her active eyes on her teacher, "He needs to go back…"

The white-haired woman seemed to pause a moment. Hizashi was almost sure she would ignore the girl's plea and just kill him on the spot like she had threatened, so he was surprised when the blade at his throat was removed, if only slightly.

"I agree with Yorihi-chan," there was a large _poof!_ and the corridor the three were in had two more Kumo-nin, one being Killer-bee on one end of the hall, and the other being the Raikage standing next to his adopted daughter. Hizashi could see the man move out of the corner of his eye, leaning down to place a hand on the little girl's shoulder before straightening up and facing his private assassin, "Kemui, I need one of them alive to deliver this message to the Hokage…"

The white-haired woman stepped to the side, moving Hizashi's head so he was staring face to face with Raikage. The man cleared his throat, "I want you tell your Hokage that I, The Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato, of Rai no Kuni, Gouzen Jinrai, have no problems with obtaining an alliance with your village, or at worst a mutual neutral position, I'm honestly in no mood for another war," The large dark-skin man seemed to stroke his goatee in thought a moment before turning fierce eyes on the Hyuuga kneeling before him, "But know this, if I so much as **see** a pair of white eyes in my boarders, I will pluck them out and send the rest back to your village, do you understand?"

Hizashi grit his teeth a moment, knowing he had no way out of this situation but to comply with them, "Of course, Raikage-sama," he felt the woman tug on his hair, "I will relay your message to the Hokage in its entirety…"

"See that you do," the man reached down and picked up his adopted daughter and prepared to leave before pausing as if an idea struck up, "Oh yes, Kemui," he turned to the white woman with cold black eyes, "deal with this man, then remove this trash from my tower…"

The white woman nodded, "Of course, Lord Raikage," before turning back to the man held captive at her feet.

"O-Otou-sama?" He looked into the pale eyes of his adopted daughter; he saw a deep fear and concern in her eyes for the man kneeling at his assassin's feet. The girl seemed to be pleading him with her eyes, "You won't make him disappear will you?"

The Raikage looked into the girl's eyes, she was sincere, she didn't want the man dead. –_But it doesn't seem she wants to leave either…_- he looked back at the man Kemui had captive at her feet, his assassin awaiting his command. –_Perhaps this is a small remnant…_- he looked into her eyes again, -_I don't think even I am willing to kill it just yet…_- "Yorihi," he got the girl's attention immediately with his stern voice, he made a slight nod to Kemui, who returned it, "Remember this, as a leader it is a good thing to be merciful and not kill an enemy…"

Kemui grabbed the Hyuuga's head tightly and brought him straight up on his knees as much as possible, before placing the blade in her left hand to his face leveled with his eyes. The tip of the blade sat on his left temple.

"But never…" the Raikage continued, and Hizashi's eyes widened as he could feel the muscles in the woman's arm tense, "Never leave them with the capacity to fight you ever again…"

Yorihi's eyes widened as she watched her Teacher pull the blade across her former uncle's eyes. The red line the bled from one side of his face to the other, the Hyuuga screamed only once before being let go by the assassin and falling to the floor in a heap. She may not have known the words, or the means to express what she just saw, but a feeling in her stomach told her that what was just done to 'Hinata's' uncle was something far worse than disappearing.

Because for a Hyuuga to not have their eye was the same as living without the capacity to breathe…

You were simply better off dead…

* * *

Shin = Sincerity

Ihan = Transgression

* * *

**A/N:** i think i got about fours of sleep, so excuse me if my brain isn't as cracked up as it usually is...

although, i have to say its rather ironic for me to paint the Hyuuga in any bad light, i'm the kinda person that loves that 'grey area' where no one is really 'good' or 'evil', i love Miyazaki films okay, Princess Mononoke for the win!! and if anyone knows me, they know the Hyuugas are my favorite clan to love/torment/overall use to make fun of everything... and Hiashi-kun is my number one favorite character because he is the head of this clan... and Hizashi for this... so it seems so 'strange' to be making them the 'bad' guys in this, to an extent...

for those of you curious on my opinions of Hiashi-kun and can't wait to see him here, go read my 'Anthropological Study of the Hyuuga', i assure you, you will laugh... although i think i'll make him far more 'stable' in this if he shows up...

For White Rose and anyone else wondering, i do plan on the Chuunin exams being involved, what you thought the Raikage was just gonna dangle the little girl in front of the Hyuuga ONCE?! hell no, he's gonna rub it in their faces that he made a better-badder-Hyuuga... of course this is if i can keep up my writing...

as for YingYang's question about contacts/eye color changing jutsu... ya know, i was originally thinking about that, like having Kemui put some secret assassin eye-drops in her eyes that dyed them a different color... then i was thinking about the science behind that... eventually i got so confused i just dropped the idea... and considering i wanted to work of her being 'blind' over being 'obvious' i decided against the idea, so yea sure there probably are ways to change eye color, i mean they are ninja after all, but if i did that then there'd be no real point for the bandana... and would kind of kill my whole idea here... plus with the girl having to learn to keep a constant Byakuugan up do you think she has the mental power for another constant genjutsu? i don't... and dye might be permanent and that just wouldn't sit well with me... and i don't think they have the technology to make 'contacts' :P

Minus, if you thought the last one was 'adult' i can't wait for your opinion on this...

i'd like to note that this story has more reviews then any of my other ones... i don't know if i should be happy or sad... but it is nice to get this much feed back...

now, i have a banquiet to get ready for and the remaining of the next chappy to think up...

please review!!

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	7. Kyoushu

**A/N:** for whatever reason, this was insanely hard to write... even though i knew _**exactly**_ what i wanted to write... i hate it when that happens...

Anywho, i think this chappy signals the end of this little 'arc' of my ficcy... next is whatever part of training i feel like throwing in, and i can **FINALLY** pull out this trainer i've been wanting to use... i'm not giving any details... hehehe...

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, to all those who have reviewed, especially those who've been coming back for more since i've started this... apparently 6 days of straight writting is my limit, then my brain dies, refuses to type a damn thing... or crack... and i just can't think straight long enough till i've had enough 'down time'... i finally managed this with the help of a piccy i managed to do of an older Yorihi... links at the bottom :P

so, without further ado...

this chappy!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kemui, I trust you to handle the rest," The Raikage glanced at the woman standing over the wounded Hyuuga, she made no move or sound but he knew she had heard him, and that was all the confirmation he needed. His black eyes turned to his brother on the other side of the hall from the white-haired woman, "Bee, get back to your post, we're finished here."

The tattooed man saluted, "Yes, my brother, by your command," he gave a nod to Kemui, whom didn't respond to him, took one last look at the Hyuuga crumpled on the floor and then disappeared from sight.

The Raikage spared the White-haired woman one last glance before turning and walking away; he had more important matters to attend to. –_I know she won't kill him… but even I can't help but wonder what is going through that assassin's mind as she looks down at a man she's not allowed to kill…_-

He shook the thought from his mind and looked down at the still form of the tiny girl in his arms; she had certainly gone through a lot tonight. –_As if a second kidnapping wasn't bad enough, this time she got to see them killed, and that man whom I'm assuming was closely related to her, overall tortured and disfigured by a woman she's only known to be kind to her…_- the girl was quiet, perhaps in some form of shock about what had just happened, the Raikage could only hope this didn't permanently damage her, he would hate to have to turn this girl over to the Kumo research department because she was no longer valuable as a potential ninja. –_So much would be wasted…_- he sighed lightly to himself as he silently walked down the hall towards her room, quietly wondering what was going through the young girl's mind.

* * *

"_Kill"_

That was the word her new father had used to describe what her teacher had done to those Hyuuga that tried to take her away from Kumo.

"_Kill"_

That was the word that described what happened when people 'disappeared', it was what happened to her mother, and what her teacher had nearly done to her uncle.

"_**Kill"**_

What was that word? Why did it have such an effect on her? Why did it make her shiver just thinking about it? Why did it hurt just thinking about? Why was it her gut was telling her that even if it was a bad thing, what she just saw her teacher do to Hizashi-Oji felt so much worse?

Why couldn't she get the image of her uncle crumpling over in pain, of the red line that went across his face out of her mind?

Why did it give her such a deep-rooted fear of the people she called 'family' here?

-_**What if they do that to me?**_-

She didn't even know where the thought came from; it was so quick, so natural she couldn't dismiss it immediately. The image of her uncle came back, and the fear bore deeper.

-_They wouldn't, they wouldn't… they wouldn't!!_-

"_If I so much as __**see**__ a pair of white eyes in my boarders, I will pluck them out and send the rest back to your village"_

That is what her father said, that is what the Raikage had said.

"…_White eyes…"_

The fear bore deeper.

-_Kemui-sama and Otou-sama wouldn't do such a thing to me…_-

The image of herself in the mirror came to her mind. The girl with the white eyes staring back at her. 'Hinata' looking back at her with those white eyes.

-_**What's to stop them…**_-

The image of the rough Hyuuga who had struck her cut open and lying on the floor unmoving as the red seeped out of him onto the floor below him. The image of the softer Hyuuga that had held her with his neck cut open and the red seeping out of the wound and flowing down him, some of it landing on her face as he fell to the ground with her still in her arms. The image of Kemui holding her former uncle's head back with that blade to his throat, the first of the cut starting and the red dripping down from the wound.

Kemui sliding the blade across her uncle's eyes.

* * *

The girl screamed.

The Raikage had to stop his movements as the girl in his arms suddenly let out an unfathomable scream before she swiftly grabbed the bandana around her neck and shoved it over her eyes and held it there with her hands as she continued to whimper.

The large man known as Gouzen Jinrai, the Raikage of Kumo had never been a man that felt fear. He had never been a man that was so overcome by emotion that he went into a form of shock. He had never been a man that cared deeply enough for a comrade as to let their wound or passing stop him from his goals of gaining power.

So why was it when this tiny girl in his arms screamed it shook him to his very core?

"N-no… n-no t-th-ey w-wo-n't… th-e-ey w-won't…" the tiny girl in the Raikage's arms started babbling to herself, she began shaking in the large man's arms while rocking and curling up into a tight ball.

Whatever defenses the Raikage had crumbled before the sight of this frightened child. –_Yorihi…_- He moved his arms to untangle the child from herself, he felt her freeze and simply let him move her. Her fear bore into his heart and he brought her prone from close to his, delicately embracing the small child that could practically be covered with his hands, "Shh… Yorihi-chan…"

It was the first time Yorihi had ever heard such a soft tone in the voice of the man she now called father. Her covered head raised to the sound of his voice, the dark blue bandana wrapped protectively around her eyes was already soaked with tears of a frightened child. She just stared into the blackness, somehow knowing that was the direction her father's face was, her mind freezing for only a moment.

The Raikage didn't know how to handle this situation. He had never truly planned to actually 'care' about this child, just to use her as a tool for the village, to make Kumo strong. He had wanted to study her, convert her, learn everything there was to know about the infamous Hyuuga he could learn from this small child, even to the point of making her into a perfect weapon against them if possible. But now here he was with a dilemma, this was a child, and while she had been showing an amazing capacity to adapt to what they wanted they had no real reason to treat her like a normal child. But there was something in him that was telling him to, to treat her as the child he had been saying she was, to treat her as the daughter he would probably never have, to hold her, to care for her, to be a father to her unlike the man that bore her. –_Yorihi…_-

The Raikage patted the back of the scared child's head and started walking again, holding her protectively to him and allowing her to cry directly into his shoulder. He didn't know exactly what to say, he didn't want to lie to her, and he didn't want to simply cast her aside, to tell her to deal with her problems, to shut up and stop being a baby like he would to anyone else. –_No, I can't do that… not to her…_- he looked at the whimpering child that had his robe gripped tightly into her tiny fists as she let all of her fears and sorrows out. –_She is my daughter after all…_-

A slight smirk came to the side of the large man's mouth. –_That's right… __**My**__ daughter…_-

"Yorihi, tell your father what is troubling you…" there was something satisfying about the way she started to calm down after he asked her that.

"Y-yo-ou w-wo-n't-t…" she stuttered out in a quiet and cracking voice as her tears continued, the tiny girl buried her face into the large man's robes as she seemed to find her voice and almost scream even though it was muffled by the robe, "You won't do that to me?!" her little fist balled up and slammed his broad chest, "You won't do to me what Kemui-sama did to Oji?!"

The dark man's eyes widened just a fraction; he had honestly never considered the thought. –_Why would she think…_- then his mind replayed everything he had said and everything that had happened and he found his reason. –_I wasn't even thinking about her when I said that…_- his large hands cupped around the tiny girl, he needed to comfort her, just as much as he needed to comfort himself, "Yorihi-chan…" he heard her hiccup and he patted her head again, "you are my daughter," he felt the little girl still a moment, and for a moment he didn't know how to interpret this response. He continued, "I would never allow anything to harm my own daughter…" he glanced down at her tiny form balled up in his robe, "I would never do anything like that to you…"

And for some reason he felt he wasn't telling her a lie.

"O-Otou-s-sama…" the little girl shifted, and started wiping her eyes, he could tell she was still crying, and was still very scared, but at least she was talking and moving now, which had to be something positive. When she looked up at him he could see the red in her eyes from the tears since she had pushed her bandana up while wiping her eyes. The Raikage was actually impressed by the look in her eyes, he could already tell she'd grow from this, and she'd be a fighter, a small, growing, part of him smiled at this.

"W-wh-hy?" he wasn't going to call her on the stutter; this seemed like an appropriate time for it anyway, and Yorihi seemed to be trying to correct herself anyway, "W-why did Kemui-sama do that?" her reddened white eyes looked up at her father, questions and fears obvious in them.

The Raikage looked forward, his mind going over the whole situation. How could he tell her exactly what was going on? She seemed to be one that accepted what was given her, and he had a feeling Kemui contributed to that in some way. A part of him knew he had to assuage her fears, or at least help limit them, especially of Kemui, he had a feeling the white-haired woman wouldn't react well if the tiny girl shunned or feared her. –_Then again… that woman always was hard to tell…_-

His black eyes fell back to the small child, "Kemui…," he released a small sigh, "she is an assassin, Yorihi, and while I know you won't understand now, you will at some point," His black eyes stared at the small child seriously, making sure her eyes were on him and accepting his words, "What she does, she does because I tell her to do so," the small child's eyes widened a moment in fear, but the Raikage's voice didn't change, he simply continued in the low calm tone he had been using, "She is someone that will never betray the trust I put in her, and she is someone you should never fear as well, despite her actions," the large man watched as the warring emotions played over the child's face, silently pleased when she simply lowered her head and gave the barest of nods.

"Hai, Otou-sama," the child said softly, he could tell she was still unsure but overall would accept what he said. –_She is only a child after all…_-

The Raikage smiled at the tiny girl he called daughter a moment, pleased with what progress had been made this night. He nodded to himself, then surprised her greatly as he picked her up from her prone form in his arms, eliciting a small 'Eep!' from the tiny child, and put her behind his head so she was sitting on his shoulders startling his neck. The child immediately grabbed on for dear life afraid to fall off the large man. He grinned showing his fangs, "Hold on tight Yorihi-chan, daddy's gonna be going pretty fast," and the large man raced down the hall.

He was followed closely by the laughter of a small child…

* * *

Kemui stared down at the man bleeding at her feet. Her mind was blank, not necessarily cold or unfeeling, just uncomfortably blank. She watched the man with her cold grey eyes as he pulled himself into a small ball around his knees, hiding his face behind a wall of dark hair falling all around him. She stared at him and simply had no idea what to think.

Did she hate him? No, that was obvious, she never felt particularly one way or another when she killed, it was simply what she did, a job, her purpose, why should she care about lingering feelings to people she's never met or seen before her blade slits them in twain.

Did she pity him? Again, no. what reason would she have to pity him? He lost his eyes, so, he tried to kidnap her lord's daughter, he seemed to have gotten off far better than his other comrades considering.

So what was this lingering feeling, like an itch in the back of her mind that she had when she looked at his bleeding form on the floor before her. –_That's simple_- In reality it probably was that simple, she didn't hate or pity this man, he just irritated her because he was still alive when he obviously should be dead. But by the grace and wishes of her Lord he was not, and therefore she could not kill him here, especially since he had some task to perform for her Lord.

The white woman sighed deeply, partly in irritation, partly in resignation. –_He will not die here_- She took a step forward, his quivering body set still by the motion. A white brow rose as she watched him, curious about what he would do now.

The Hyuuga mumbled something under his breath, so small and so light she didn't catch it from her distance. Kemui stepped closer to the man, curious about what it was he was muttering to himself, or perhaps it was to her, but with his low voice she couldn't really tell. She crouched down to the man, at his level, not minding the small pool of blood at her feet in the least, reaching out a pale hand and raising his hair so she could see his hitae-ate from his curled position. That was when she heard his voice clearly.

"Kill me," the feeble man's cry reached her, "Kill me!" he had both hands covering his damaged eyes, either not registering or caring that the woman who did this to him was right in front of him, holding his hair back no less. He surprised her when the wounded Hyuuga raised his head and bore a bloodstained face and bleeding eyes at her, "Kill me, Damnit!!" he reached out with bloodied hands and grasped at her uncovered arms, shaking them with all the effort he could muster as he stared his wounded eyes at the woman's grey one, "JUST KILL ME!!"

"I can't," Kemui replied to him quietly, feeling as his hands lost all power and slumped to the floor supporting his broken form. The white-haired woman's head tilted to the side, watching him weep, or try to, in front of her, curious about his reaction. –_This is the man I'm not allowed to kill?_-

The woman reached her hand out and raised his head so she could see his eyes again, positive that even if he wanted to he couldn't see her right now. Her grey eyes took great care in observing the damage done by her blade, a large horizontal slash from temple to temple, through his eyes and over his nose. She knew it would scar 'interestingly', probably end up looking worse than it really was, but that wasn't her real concern. What she wanted to see was his eyes, they were wide despite the pain they must be in, and the sclera and iris was cut neatly in both eyes, all the way down to the cornea, she could tell by the discolored fluid leaking out of the orbs that clearly wasn't blood, "If you get this checked quickly, there is a chance you might be able to see again," she tilted her head to the side, "Although with the amount of vitreous and aqueous fluid leaking from your inner eye and outer area under the sclera that may already be too late."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened from her words, "Wha-at?"

Her white brows nit, "Although, I don't think you will ever be able to use your bloodline again, the special iris your clan bloodline develops that completely covers the lens had been opened, probably damaging the cells in your inner eyes that allows for the Byakuugan's special sight," she let go of his head, content with her observations before standing up and simply looking down on the man at her feet, "Plus given that your clan bloodline stretches that special iris, I'm sure if you did attempt it after those eyes of yours have fully healed it would probably rip open the scars and only damage them further, perhaps making you completely blind then."

She watched him be still on the ground not even moving at her revelation. The idea that something this simple had completely broken the man she had grown a small respect for disturbed her, and she felt it an insult to her pride. "Get up," she spoke low enough to be almost a growl, and when all he did was look her way with his useless eyes she really did growl, "Get. Up." She didn't bother leaving him down on the ground this time, reaching out with her left hand she grasped the front of his flak jacket and dragged the wounded man to his feet, bringing his broken eyes within an inch of hers as she glared into them, "Stop this, right now."

Hizashi's hand reached and grabbed the one that held him, squeezing the arm-guard with all the force he could muster, "Why should I?" his dark brows furrowed and his broken eyes glared at her, "I'm a Hyuuga, and you've destroyed my eyes, I have no reason to **be** anymore," his gaze lowered, "I'm just useless trash now…"

"Then stop being a Hyuuga," her words felt like some creature biting the broken man, he hand fisted his jacket tighter, and Hizashi could almost swore he felt her grey eyes burrowing into him as she continued, "If you are just trash to them, then stop being one, so what if you can't see? That doesn't make you any less a man, it doesn't make you any less a warrior," she pulled him closer, close enough he could feel the vibration of her hard voice, smell the anger on her breath, "You are alive, be grateful, and don't be so quick to throw that life away," her brows nit tighter, "Especially when it was my lady's choice you live," She shoved him away from her in controlled anger.

Kemui watched as the broken Hyuuga stumbled a moment in his blindness. Her grey eyes carefully watching as he seemed to absorb her words, finding something in them that caused him to pause, find his balance in the darkness and stand tall and straight again. A small portion of her pride smiled at this, "Stand tall, Hyuuga-"

"Hizashi," the blind man said quickly to the woman before him, "I'm no longer a Hyuuga if I cannot see," he raised his broken gaze to meet her face, trusting his hearing that she was there, "Just call me Hizashi."

The side of the woman's mouth rose the slightest bit, not that anyone was there to see it, "Very well," she nodded to him lightly, respecting his choice, before continuing her words with a slight alteration, "Stand tall, Hizashi-san, live and be proud," a small smirk made it to her features that the former-Hyuuga could hear clearly, "You are the only person in this world I'm under orders **not** to kill."

"Heh," a small half-smirk came to the man's face, "I suppose that is an accomplishment," his broken eyes feel on her, "you've both killed me and set be free…"

Kemui frowned slightly at his words, "I'm not allowed to kill you," she repeated mechanically, "How is it I've already 'killed' you?"

Hizashi shook his head, finally closing his broken white eyes from the pain, "When members of the Hyuuga branch family die, our eyes are destroyed," he raised his head in her direction, he didn't expect the woman before him to have any look of surprise on her face at this information, and for that he would have been right, "You've destroyed my eyes, assassin-"

"Kemui," was her quiet halt to his words before he continued.

The man before her simply nodded, "Kemui," a small smile coming to his features, "I like it," he faced her again, "Kemui, you have destroyed my eyes, to a branch Hyuuga, that's as good as killing us," he smiled, "Heh, so in a sense you've also freed me from this seal on my forehead as well," the white woman gave him a questioning look but he obviously couldn't see it. Instead the man started quietly laughing to himself, "I guess I really can't be a Hyuuga anymore," a sad smile came over his lips, "now that my 'branding' means nothing…"

Both lapsed into a silence a moment, Hizashi wondering over his own blasphemous words, and Kemui considering them.

The blind Hyuuga was simply in his own thoughts, going so far and so fast he couldn't hold onto any of them. He knew that as soon as he went back to the clan he would be considered dead to them. Why would the main branch need a servant that couldn't serve? One who couldn't see? Couldn't fight? His worried thoughts went to his son. –_What would become of Neji now?_- it was something he could only wonder. His son had already shown promise in learning Jyuuken, already seeming eager to fight for and with the clan. What would happen now? Now that his father was all but useless to them.

He flinched when a cold hand suddenly made its way to his features, "Calm down," came the soft, almost silent voice of the woman standing before him. He felt her tilt his head in a way he was sure allowed her to see his face clearer, she seemed to take an unusual care in moving his long locks out of the way of his wounds, pulling them back and tucking them into his hitae-ate. He felt something cold and almost wet touching his face, wiping away the drying blood and ocular fluids. The care this woman took with an enemy confounded him.

He could only speak his thoughts truthfully, "What are you doing?" He felt her shake his face slightly in another way, he almost wondered if she was giving him an indignant look, like he even needed to ask.

"If left in your condition," she started curtly, the blind man could definitively hear indignation, if only slightly, in her voice, "your wounds could get infected and you could die," she seemed to rub particularly hard into one of the open cuts causing him to flinch slight, "Hold still," she commanded, her grip tightening on his jaw and keeping his face still as a stone, "if you don't, I could end up making the wound worse, and you will have no chance of ever recovering."

Hizashi's brows moved, since it was really the only thing he could do, "that doesn't explain-" she jabbed at his wounds, he felt it was probably on purpose, "Ow!"

"I'll answer your questions later," Kemui said coldly, "Just let me finish cleaning these wounds," so the former-Hyuuga shut his mouth. The white-haired woman was pleased with this response, glad to be able to finish her task in relative peace.

When the stroking stopped, and the woman removed her hands from his face, Hizashi deemed it time to ask again, "Why are you doing this?"

"Kneel," she spoke in a voice that left no room for questions. The man did so, apparently feeling no need to even hesitate at her command. Kemui raised a brow at this, but pushed it quickly out of her thoughts. She moved quickly behind the kneeling man, placing two felt-like pieces of white cloth on both eyes, "Hold those for a moment," he quickly complied. She snapped open one of her smaller pockets and pulled out a roll of gauze, and taping one end under one hand holding a pad and began wrapping the white ribbon around his head. It was only during this process that she decided to speak, "My Lord wishes you to be alive, remove your hands," he did so, and she managed to tighten the wrapping of the gauze slightly, "If I were to let you leave in your condition, it would be my responsibility if you died before you completed your mission," she finished wrapping, tying a knot she was sure would hold before inspecting her work with a critical eye, "That should be enough for you to get home, I suggest you have your eyes looked at as soon as possible if you wish to keep them," She watched him a moment, still and silent with his hands lying in his lap. Her head tilted at the unusual atmosphere that seemed to envelop him, "You can get up now."

"Thank you," the man said lowly as he made his way to his feet, his head glancing in the quiet woman's direction, "You seem to understand medicine quite a bit." It was simply a statement coming from the man.

Kemui found nothing wrong with it either, "Knowing how to put a body together makes it that much easier when taking it apart," her grey eyes trailed away from the blind man in front of her to the two bodies on the floor several feet in front of him, "Do you want to take them with you?"

The man in front of her seemed to tilt his head a moment in confusion, and Kemui wondered if he was actually blinking under the gauze, "Hmm?" he took a moment to think before her meaning came to him, "Shin! Ihan!" he whipped around so fast the white woman had to reach her hand out to him to stop him from falling, being blind seemed to have killed his normal balance, "Ah-Sorry," he said into her arms as she propped him onto his feet.

"You are unused to moving around blind," she sighed deeply, "That is rather careless of your clan to not teach something so basic," Hizashi could hear the obvious disapproval in the woman's voice.

"Thank you," he said politely as she removed her arms from him, confident he wouldn't fall over again. Hizashi took a moment to catch his bearings before turning in the direction he hoped the woman was, "Are you saying you won't keep their bodies?"

She tapped him on the side other than the one he was looking, a slight smirk coming to her face at the look that came over his features, "They have the seal don't they?" Hizashi nodded, "Then we don't need them," Her grey eyes fell over the bodies in front of them, "You said it yourself, when a branch member dies that seal destroys their eyes," she looked at him again even thought he couldn't see her, "what use do we have of such useless bodies?"

"Hmp," Hizashi gave a humorless laugh, "And here I thought you'd say you didn't need them because you already had the Byakuugan in your possession," the blind Hyuuga didn't need his eyes to feel the almost murderous look the woman was giving with her grey eyes, her killing intent was enough to tell him, "I saw her," he turned his wrapped face in her direction, "You don't have to lie to me anymore," her killing intent lowered but didn't completely disappear, Hizashi figured that was enough of an improvement. He moved on hand into his pouch, removing two small scrolls and offering them to the woman next to him, "Besides, who'd believe a blind man anyway…"

Kemui looked at him carefully, then to the offered scrolls, "And these are?"

"Sealing scrolls," the former-Hyuuga said calmly, "Please place them in these, so I may take their bodies and bury them with the rest of our clan."

Some of the fierceness left Kemui's eyes, but no one was there to see it, "Of course," she quickly took the scrolls from the blind man and walked over to the first body, unrolling the scroll and placing it on the ground next to the body. She took care to move the body of the effeminate one onto the scroll, channeling enough chakra to activate the seals and with a loud _poof!_ the body of Shin was gone; all that was left of him was the blood on the carpet. She moved silently to the second body, placing down the scroll, and all but kicking the scarred man's body onto the paper, and a _poof!_ later and Ihan was sealed. She stood quickly, silently making her way to the still Hyuuga and placing one scroll into his right hand, "The scarred one," and the other into his left, "The gentle one."

Hizashi clinched his hands tightly around the scrolls in his hands, his body wracked with the urge to cry and lament their passing, but he held enough of his self-control to push the feelings aside, "Thank you, Kemui-san."

The woman merely nodded, "Come, I think it is time you made it back to see your Hokage," she placed a gentle hand on his back and guided him down the hall, content to walk with the man in silence.

* * *

Hizashi had no idea how long it had been since he had started walking with the quiet woman guiding him with a hand on his back, but he had felt the shift from the wooden floors to those of stone and figured they were getting close to the exit of the building. His mind had been in an uproar, he wasn't sure what to think or expect from the woman. He honestly thought that at any moment she would pull out a blade and stab him in the back, but then his mind would bring him back to her words, her orders.

"_You are the only person in this world I'm under orders __**not**__ to kill."_

-_I suppose she wouldn't go back on her word then_- a small smile formed on his lips, as he felt the woman guide him through the large doors that exited the Raikage's tower. As soon as he set foot outside the tower he felt the rising sun on his face, remembering the tower doors faced to the east, and in the high mountains like this it was easy for the sun to find its way to anything that lived here, including trespassers like himself. –_And we Hyuuga thought we were gifted by the _sun- He started laughing to himself at the thought.

"Hizashi-san?" the woman's quiet voice came next to him.

The blind man could only smile, "Just a thought," he could almost feel her questioning gaze, and for some reason he felt like answering, "I was wondering, if after I delivered my message to the Hokage, if I could grab my son and return here," he smiled at her, "If only to feel the sunrise again."

Kemui smiled lightly at his odd words, and what they were suggesting, "I think you would get in trouble, Hizashi-san, if you did that," she looked at him seriously, even if he couldn't see it, "And I don't think it would be very good for your son if he showed up here after my Lord's decree."

"Ahh," the blind man let out a light sigh, "Then I guess I would have to leave him in my brother's care," he 'glanced' at her again, finding it oddly comfortable to talk to the woman who nearly killed him, "I don't suppose you would mind having two 'blind' former Hyuuga?"

The white haired woman openly smirked at this, sensing the light humor under the man's almost serious tone, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Hyuuga-sama," he frowned at the change in name, and she found the look rather funny.

"Kemui-sama!" two men, Kumo Jounin ran up to her, looking from the man with the bandages wrapped around his eyes and the woman they knew as their superior, "is this the man we are to escort?" one of them asked.

The white woman nodded gently, "Make sure he reaches Konohagakure no Sato quickly, safely, and most of all," he gave the men in front of her a deathly look before patting the man next to her on the back, "**Alive**."

The blind Hyuuga stumbled forward towards the men who were to escort him. He understood her not-so-subtle message, he was to live, no matter what had transpired between them, he was a man who was destined to live, and this woman was going to make sure that happened, one way or another. He smiled to himself, -_I think I can agree with you now, assassin who cannot kill me_- he turned and gave the woman an understanding nod, "Farewell, Kemui-sama."

And he meant it, he owed the woman too much, the least he could do was give her the respect she deserved.

* * *

The white-haired woman moved quickly and silently down the halls, ignoring the gaining light of the rising sun, making her way to her destination as quickly as she possibly could. When she came upon the door the assassin put her ear to it, listening carefully inside the room. The only thing she heard was the rhythmic breathing of its sole occupant. A small smile came to the woman's face as she silently slide the door open, stepping in and closing it just a mutely.

The woman's grey eyes scanned the room, finding little out of place, and landing finally on her true destination. There, lying on the bed under the covers of the large bed was the tiny form of a dark haired girl, curled in a ball and hugging a pillow. A gentle smile came to the woman's face as she made her way to the side of the bed. Without thinking Kemui reached out a hand and tucked a stray hair out of the child's face. –_This is foolish_- her mind told her, knowing that such attachment to this child would only end badly for her, and probably for the small girl as well. She made to move her hand away from the girl.

The instant her hand left the small girl's vicinity her tiny hand unfurled from the pillow it was clinched around and reached out to grab the assassin's wayward hand. The white haired woman was startled by the strange action and tried to gently remove her hand from the child's viselike grip.

"Don't leave," came the child's delicately soft voice, and the assassin stopped herself, allowing the child to gain a stronger hold on her hand. Yorihi opened her small pearl-like eyes and looked at her Teacher pleadingly before saying again in a small and shaky voice, "D-don't l-leave m-me."

The cold woman from the north's cloudy grey eyes softened under the child's gaze. She could tell from the redness in her eyes that Yorihi had been crying hard, but Kemui had a feeling it wasn't her place to ask. She sighed lightly, sitting down on the bed, and freeing her captive had so she could run it through the tiny girl's hair in a comforting gesture, "Don't worry," it was perhaps the softest Yorihi had ever heard her Teacher's voice.

Kemui smiled and tapped the little girl on the forehead, "I'm not going anywhere."

Yorihi smiled with renewed tears in her eyes, grabbing her Teacher's hand again, curling into it and falling quickly to sleep, content with the knowledge that when she woke up, Kemui would still be there sitting beside her.

* * *

Kyoushu = Assassin

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized this is twice the size of my normal chaps... maybe that's why it was so hard... or imagining the Raikage 'emotional', that was a killer to write... and amazingly, i **DIDN'T** get all i wanted in here, because for some reason if i tried to 'force' it in, it just screwed the whole flow and my hands went on strike and wouldn't type for me... i guess that just means i'll be bringing that stuff up laterz...

YingYang, you are right, i did mean for it to be 'colleague' but since i can't spell to save my life and rely heavily on spellcheck, the damn think took what i put in and 'corrected' it to college... damn thing... as you can see, people are walking Hizashi-kun home, and he has no balance while blind, for now! and yes, what's happened to him will effect a lot of things in Konoha, i wonder if i should throw in an 'interlude' with what goes on with him when he gets home... it'd probably be small... but interesting... now i'm considering this... and while Hinata learning a 'better' Jyuuken will get her noticed, the Hyuuga's can't do anything about it, she's the **RAIKAGE'S** daughter, politically they can't touch her... and i don't plan for Kemui to be satisfied with her 'just' knowing hand-to-hand combat :P besides, when you get down to it the concept behind Jyuuken is so 'DUH!' its a wonder other's haven't made their own, case-in-point, Latest Manga Chap.s showing the Raikage-baddass-sama's chakra aura-thing he fights with is of a similar concept of adding chakra to physical power... hehe... and no, Yori-chan and Yugito-chan won't be on the same team, when i originally thought this up, and figured i'd make Yugito like 5, yes, the idea had come to me and seemed really cool, but then i found out she's 29 in shippuden, and my anal retentive side wouldn't let me keep her '5' at this time when she's around 15-16, so i went with the later, but that doesn't mean Yugito doesn't play a role in the girl's life... oh, far from it :3

anotamous, i love information, and i honestly didn't know that about contacts... but i still don't feel like using them...

i'm sorry Bee wasn't very rap-tasitic in the this or the last chappy, it's hard to come up with rhymes for the guy when he has to be serious...

By the way, its probably good to read all the 'answers to questions' i write, because i typically don't like answering the same thing twice, and YingYang asks alot, which i love :P

ah, yes... and i posted up a piccy of Yorihi when she's older, around 13-ish, for the Chuunin exams, and since it was that piccy that helped me get to finishing this, here is the link, enjoy:

http://ikasury(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Yorihi-Hizashi-10yrs-Later-136405683

just replace (dot) with a period, like usual :P and i'd just like to say, this piccy kinda answers YingYang's question about advanced Jyuuken, since Yori-chan is carrying around four swords... XD

Comments, questions, opposing view? please review, and i'll love you -grins-

till next -salute-waves- Sayouanara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	8. To Understand Completely

**A/N:** -coughhackbreathe- ahem... so, been awhile ne? well, i've been working on this baby since before i left, and boy was it a dozy... pain in the ass just does NOT cover it... but, i'll say, i did have a lot of fun messing with these guys... and i'm glad i finally managed to pull it together on this last bit, especially with all that's been going on with me...

sometimes... its good to just sit down and spend a night writing... and forget everything else, and feel accomplished for once -grins- hehe

and i'd love to thank all those that found my little ficclet and reviewed it, it helped me more then you know...

**dis:** you know it by now, but since its been awhile, Futodoki, Jimei, and Seichi are mine, everyone else you all know belongs to some rich japanese guy making mucho-moneyz on all us fans suffering .-.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"So there I was, right, there was these five Jounin and I…"

Kurenai tried really hard to just ignore the Chuunin next to her. His name was Yohodo Futodoki; he was 21, so only 3 years her elder, but the guy acted like some green genin on their first 'outside' mission, despite the fact it was **just** guard-duty. It was part of the reason the red eyed woman hated guard-duty, because no matter who she got settled with, they always talked, talked, and kept on talking, **about nothing!!** This was especially true whenever she got stuck with the scruffy bastard next to her. –_Does this guy even know the meaning of the word 'shave'?_-

"… And then!! It was just like, _**BAM!!**_ The idiot falls over from such a simple tactic…"

"Kami," Kurenai muttered under her breath, positive the bulky idiot next to her wouldn't even notice, "Can I get a bit of help here?" her red eyes gazed up at the partially-cloudy sky, "I'll do anything, honest," She all but pleaded to the sky, preying something would just shut the man next to her up.

The breeze blew past her, and a black and yellow blur ran past her, and she heard a sudden _**BAM**_ of metal hitting flesh, and a distinct _**Thud**_ from her left. The red eyed young woman turned her head to see Futodoki slumped, unconscious, against the back wall of the guard house, blood coming out of his nose from it apparently being broken.

"You rang?!" came a cheerful voice on the other side of the booth counter. The young woman's red eyes turned to the voice, finding a man about her age wearing a black sleeveless top under a burnt yellow flak-jacket, with flat shaggy platinum blonde hair that reached over the sides of his hitae-ate and barely making it past his ears. He had a cheeky and obvious grin on his fair face, with dark brows with piercings on the ends over his closed eyes. She looked over the rest of him finding torn black pants, standard black ninja sandals, two packs strapped to both legs and a sword at his waist. Oh, and one of his bare arms extended into a fist where she remembered her 'comrade's' face to be.

One oddly dark brow rose, "Hmm?" he leaned on the counter getting uncomfortably close to Kurenai's face, her red eyes catching that his hitae-ate bore Kumo's insignia. He tilted his head to the side, still not bothering to open his eyes, "Hey, come on beautiful, you're not going to hang me out to dry?"

"What?" Kurenai's red eyes narrowed dangerously, the young konoichi's mind seemed to click that this man was hitting on her, rather obviously, and the red eyed woman didn't like guys who just thought of her as eye candy the moment they set sights on her.

The young man pouted, "Aww, come on," he set his bare hands in a 'begging' pose, "I'm Kami's messenger, here to save you from talkative bastards!!" she almost wondered if he'd start crying with the way he was sounding.

"Wha-Oh!" the young konoichi turned to her 'comrade' that was still incapacitated on the floor next to her. She openly sighed. –_That's just not funny_- she turned back to the man, trying to appear as grateful yet uninterested as possible, no easy feat, but Kurenai had mastered this look over years of turning hopeful guys down, "I'm sorry, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, what would your business be?" and a small tilt and smile added just for effect.

"Whaaaaat?!" the platinum blonde young man gave an exaggerated gasp before slumping and muttering in a completely defeated voice, "Kami has left its messenger in such shame!!"

Kurenai watched the obviously depressed man. –_Hmm, never got that kind of reaction before_- she was _almost_ feeling sorry for the guy. That is until some taller dark figure came up behind him and kicked him to the ground, which honestly wasn't that hard considering the platinum-blonde's slumped posture.

"Jimei," the gruff voice of a taller, dark skinned man from behind the prone Kumo-nin, "Get up," he made a glance to Kurenai and she noticed this man had eyes as red as her own, which surprised her slightly since she hadn't seen anyone but herself in Konoha with such eyes. She looked him over, noticing the identical burnt yellow flak-Jacket and black under clothing, although his shirt had sleeves, only rolled up to about half his bicep. His hair was a shady color of red, short and spiked up on top with the sides shaved off. His features were very different then the fair skinned man still crumpled on the floor, but she noticed he too was from Kumo, with his hitae-ate hanging around his neck like a scarf. –_Kumo must be a very diverse place_- she noted he also had a sword, on the opposite hip as the man on the ground, along with two knives sheathed on his shoulders and the standard issue weapons pouch on his right leg. –_Swordsmanship is probably a __**must**__ for them… I haven't seen a single Kumo-nin without one_-

"I see you are a competent shinobi," the man's gruff voice brought Kurenai's red eyes to meet his, realizing he was probably sizing her up just the same as she was.

Her crimson eyes hardened, "I'll ask you what I did your friend," she glanced to the pale man noticing he finally got to his feet, "Welcome to Konoha," her eyes narrowed even more, "What is your business?"

The dark skinned man made no outward move, never taking his own blood-colored eyes off of hers as he simply stated, "We are here as escorts," he glanced to a man standing behind him she had yet to notice.

She gasped when she got a good look at the taller dark haired man, recognizing him from stance alone, "Hizashi-san!" when her crimson eyes found the white wrapped around his head, she immediately disappeared from her post and was standing in front of one of the few 'decent' Hyuuga she had ever known and swallowed hard when she realized the bandages weren't just wrapping his head, but were covering his eyes. –_Oh my god…_- she absentmindedly grabbed his upper arms, turning the blind man towards her, his eyebrows showing his surprise, "Hizashi-san, what happened to you?"

"Ahh," a small smile came to his features as he recognized the voice as one of the up-and-coming female Chuunin, "Yuuhi-san, it is a pleasure to meet you again," his voice was light but the fact that he wasn't looking at her directly disturbed the red-eyed woman.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the two Kumo-nin, simply standing there like nothing was wrong, "What did you do to him?" her voice was threatening and just above a growl, she meant business, and wanted answers pronto.

"Awe, come on babe," the platinum-blonde haired jounin scratched the back of his head almost embarrassed. He received a glare from the woman that sent shivers up and down his spine, he threw his hands out in a defensive manner, "Hey, hey, hey, don't hurt the messenger!" he glanced at his fellow Kumo-nin, "We're just here to make sure the guy didn't die on the way back, right Seichi?"

The taller man made a sound caught between a growl and a sigh, "Shut up, Jimei," his crimson eyes finding their duplicate in the woman's eyes, "We are to make sure he delivers a message to the Hokage," he raised his hand when the woman made to protest, "Those are our orders." The dark skinned man looked at her seriously when she seemed to just consider the situation, "I promise you, we had nothing to do with what happened to Hyuuga-san there, as my 'colleague'," he elbowed the man next to him subtly, "Said, we're just the messengers, nothing more."

Kurenai thought about his words for a moment. She had no idea whether to believe them or not, but Hizashi seemed to not have been harmed by the two men standing in front of her. –_Unless they're lying about not having anything to do with his eyes_- she looked at the wounded man behind her, he seemed to be standing fine, just not looking in the right direction of the conversation. She debated with herself what she could do in this situation, she could take them to the Hokage, but then the gate would be unmanned, or she could stay, give them directions since Hizashi was in no way capable of leading them, and never know what happened to the man. –_Damnit! If only Futodoki wasn't unconscious!_-

"Ugh, what just hit me?" all eyes turned to the burly man and Kurenai had to push down the devious grin that wanted to spread across her face.

"Futodoki!" she shouted at the coming-to-consciousness man as he started standing up.

"Oh god, what the hell happened to my nose?!" he shouted as he started staring at the red on his hands from poking his injuries.

"Shut up and listen for five seconds," the smaller woman slammed her hands on the counter, the burly man's dark eyes went to her, wide with shock, "Stay here and watch the gate," she glanced behind her at the trio standing idly, "I have some 'guests' to escort to the Hokage," she immediately turned and began walking over to the group.

"But!! My nose!!" the man waved at the konoichi's retreating back.

"Get it checked out when your shift ends," she waved lazily behind her as she hurried past the Kumo-nin, "Let's go, I'll take you to the Hokage," her crimson eyes glanced back, noticing the paler Kuno-nin grabbed Hizashi around the arm and start following her, with the taller dark-skinned one taking up the rear.

"Come on Hizashi-san, time to meet your boss," the platinum-blonde said a tad too cheerily, grinning at the blind man, "Now watch your step, don't want you to trip and make ya worse off then you already are!"

Hizashi sighed with a slight smirk, "Keep saying things like that Jimei-san, and it just might happen," the blind Hyuuga openly laughed when he got an expected exaggerated reaction from the shorter man.

"Whaaaa?!" Jimei started looking around frantically, "No rocks, no rocks, no rocks, pebble!"

A low growl came from the back, "Jimei, shut up," he said flatly, almost glaring at the platinum-blonde with his crimson eyes.

Kurenai could only glance back, completely taken off-guard by how the Kumo-nin were acting with their 'charge'. –_Hizashi is acting far too 'calm' about this situation_- she watched the two foreign ninja bicker another moment and noticed the bandaged Hyuuga had a comfortable smile on his lips. Her brows furrowed as she looked forward. –_What happened?_-

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

A sound came to the old Hokage's door. The elderly man looked up from the bane of his existence, the dreaded paperwork, and looked at the wooden door across from his desk. Aside from his usual chuunin guards he could feel four others, shinobi obviously from their chakra levels, one chuunin, two jounin, and one high level jounin. –_Hmm, I wonder what they want?_- two of the four were familiar to him, even if his aged mind couldn't place them exactly, he knew they were at least Konoha ninja, the other two he could only assume to be foreigners. –_Hmm, must be ambassadors being escorted by a guard…_- he knew that was standard procedure, but it made him wonder about the fourth chakra signature. –_Oh well enough keeping them waiting…_-

The old man cleared his throat before speaking loud enough for his visitors to hear through the door, "Come in…" the door handle turned expectedly, but what followed into the room after it he had honestly never saw coming.

The first to enter was a young woman he recognized as Yuuhi Kurenai, a chuunin of his village whom had achieved her rank some time ago, and was well into becoming a true 'Mistress of Genjutsu' if what he remembered about her specialization was correct. The wizened Hokage was not necessarily surprised to see her, often during her time on watch at the gate she took it upon herself to escort any dignitaries or visitors that wished to speak with him personally, and the smart old monkey knew damn well she did it just to get away from whomever she was stationed with, if only for a few minutes. The thought of what happened the last time the young woman was stuck on a full watch with someone like Yohodo-san without so much as someone to help cross the street left a smile in the back of the old man's mind. –_Never let a Genjutsu master get bored… or pissed… or both… hehe_-

The third quickly wiped the thought from his mind, seeing as it wasn't helping any and the look on the young Yuuhi's face said she was meaning some 'serious business'. –_I wonder what that's for?_- then his dark eyes fell upon the gentlemen behind her.

Not far behind her entered a short platinum blonde haired young man, the Third could only assume he was close to the Yuuhi's age by looking at him, but it was his experience nothing was ever as it seemed, and the young man gave off an unusual feel with his seemingly closed eyes and wide grin. Sarutobi took little note that the man had a Kumo hitae-ate on, he knew he was a foreigner, the only thing that really mattered was his business, not necessarily where he was from, that would come in time. He noticed the strange pale man reach his arm out and seemed to be guiding another person into the room. It was when this man entered the room that Sarutobi truly understood Kurenai's serious state.

"Hyuuga Hizashi," while the old man said the man entering's name as a statement, The Professor's mind was working at a hundred miles a minute, taking in every detail of a man he recognized simply on stature alone. Sarutobi used a minor jutsu to sense out the man's state, he seemed fine, overall, especially considering he was being lead into his home leader's office like a prisoner of war by a potentially hostile rival country's own ninja.

And then there was the matter of the bandages around his eyes.

The old monkey's eyes narrowed the tiniest of amounts as he took great care to examine the extent of the damage with what little he could see. An ill feeling entered Hiruzen's stomach. –_If I had to guess, I would say his eyes are utterly useless now…_- he looked the injured man in the 'eyes' as much as he could. –_Such a pity_-

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama," the injured man's voice was soft and seemingly subdued, something else that did not leave the aging Hokage's notice. Hizashi, in fact Hyuugas in general, were prideful people, fools almost, if they weren't so smart and knew they could exploit things like their clan's fame, fortune and bloodline. So to Sarutobi, hearing such a distinctly 'humble' tone coming from a man whom, in the past, had the gall to look upon him as a threat simply for speaking to his brother in raised tones was… for the lack of a better word, strange. –_What happened to his Hyuuga pride?_- was all the Third could think, as he noticed the final member of this train made his way into the room.

The last man to enter, another Kumo-nin Sarutobi took care to note now, was a tall man, much taller than his seemingly 'blind' counterpart, with dark skin and sandy-red hair. If his stature, physique, and unusually stoic demeanor didn't pique the wizened Hokage's interest, his crimson eyes certainly did. It was without thought that the Hokage's eyes went directly from the Kumo-nin's eyes to that of his own up-and-coming Genjutsu Mistress. Kurenai must have noticed the odd look, seeming to blush in what the old man could only assume was both frustration and embarrassment.

The stoic foreigner coughed to dissuade the unusual air his entrance brought to the room; apparently even he was not without some sense of 'subtlety'.

"Hokage-sama," the man's voice was as rough as he looked, arms crossed neatly over his chest, his hands discretely positioned away from any of his weapons, a seemingly unnecessary movement in the Hokage's opinion. –_But then again… Kumo Ninja seem to have strange habits like that…_- the old Hokage watched him a moment, taking in the man's entire stature. –_It's almost like he's trying to show himself as being as little confrontational as he possibly can be? How… strange?_-

The sand red haired man kept his head tilted down as he spoke, "My name is Seichi, my colleague is Jimei…"

"Maaaa!!" Jimei started pulling his hair out at the mention of his name, "Ne, Seichi you jerk, you're not supposed to give 'em our names and all that!" a stern look from the dark man's crimson eyes had the platinum blonde silencing quickly. "Maaan, what's wrong with you…" well, as quiet as he got.

The red haired man continued as he addressed the Hokage again, "I understand how our position must look right now, Hokage-sama, but believe me when I say Kumo means no hostilities," his blood colored eyes glanced back to the blind man standing next to his comrade, a look the Hokage did not miss. The old man was convinced that was meant to be sentimental but had no means to prove it.

"Don't mean any hostilities?!" Kurenai had to bite her tongue to keep her volume at a controllable level, "You come to our village dragging the maimed body of one of **our** ninja and claim no hostilities!" if Sarutobi were to trust his eyes he was sure he was going senile, there was _no_ _**way**_ the young Yuuhi's eyes were that bright red fifteen seconds ago.

Then again, if he was thought that made him senile, the near glowing variation of the young Kumo-nin's red eyes must have meant he was past schizophrenia at this point. –_Alzheimer's that's got to be it…_- he took a moment to watch the two red-eyes seem to size each other up, the hostility between them reaching neigh thick-as-steel levels.

The old man sighed picking up his pipe, "Kids these days…"

"Ya, ya, I agree with you old man…" the old man glanced to his left seeing the short platinum blonde now standing almost lazily next to him. The 'youth' stretched before turning his seemingly closed eyes and perpetual smile onto the old man, "Ne, which do you think would win? Ne, ne?" he grinned back at the two giving a stare down, "I'd say Jimei-san, but then again…" he pondered with his hand on his chin, "That girl's got a lot of spunk…" he grabbed his head and started messing up his hair, "Damn!! I can't decide!!"

The old man blinked a moment at the odd comments coming from the strangely obvious Kumo-nin, a strange curiosity in how the young man could be so 'calm' about a possible fight breaking out between his comrade and another village's Chuunin, in the presence of their Kage no less, and find amusement in it. Perhaps he was senile, perhaps he was a goof, or maybe he was just an extremely honest person that didn't know the meaning of the phrase 'internal voice', either way Sarutobi was convinced he should leave only _some_ of his attention on the strange platinum blonde while turning the rest of it to the two blood-eyes about to start a war in front of him. –_Always diplomacy first I suppose…_-

"Seichi-san, Yuuhi-san, stop this at once…" the deep commanding voice of Hizashi broke the odd tension in the room, the two red-eyes stopped glaring at each other long enough to face the blind man, along with the Hokage and the platinum blonde. The Third's interest piqued at Hizashi's interference, he hadn't expected the injured '_victim' _here to halt the impending fight, let alone speak the foreigner's name with such… ease.

The old man's faded brow peaked as he looked at the scene over tented fingers, "Hizashi," his voice came out soft but with enough command to gain the attentions of everyone present, "Speak on this matter," the old monkey's voice sounded calm but his eyes told of the seriousness of the situation, to any other person this would have been a wasted gesture, but Hiruzen knew the Hyuuga well, and even a blind one would understand it was time to do as he was told.

The corner of Hizashi's mouth twitched a moment, almost to form a frown, but halted as years of experience set his stoic features into a set of stone, "Hai, Hokage-same," his head lowered a moment, and Sarutobi wondered if it was in a form of shame, but Hyuuga were always hard to read so even now, with a blind one, he couldn't tell. The wounded man's voice came lightly, but not nearly as flat as the Hokage had expected, "Please, if you will, I wish to relay this to the Hokage alone…" the sincerity in his voice was something that surprised both the Konoha-nin present, but the Kumo-nin merely nodded out of respect.

Jimei jumped over the Hokage's desk, his bare hands crossed behind his head as he sauntered over to the door, "Ne, ne Hizashi-san," his closed eyes glanced at the taller blind man as he passed him, "Just do as you were told, don't want you getting more banged up then ya already are, ne?" a peak on the edge of the once-Hyuuga's lips signified his response of gratitude, and the obvious short platinum blonde left the room with no other word.

"Hmp," a grunt came from Seichi, his blood colored eyes traveling to the blind man a moment before drifting past the two other, glancing at Kurenai a moment then pausing on the Hokage, "Believe whatever he says, Hokage-sama," the large dark-skinned man bowed openly, and humbly to the lord of Konoha before backing out of the room and turning quickly to the door. He spared one last look at his charge, convinced he may never see the blind man again depending on what he said. He left no parting words for Hizashi, and for some reason the other side of the Hyuuga's mouth twitched upwards for the subtle gesture of reverence. The red head quickly left the room, leaving only Konoha shinobi.

"Kurenai," the blind Hyuuga's voice was even softer than before, as he spoke gently to the caring young woman, "I request you leave as well," he could feel the young woman's eyes widen slightly at his words, and ignored the disgruntled sound that came from her, cutting her off before she could even protest, "what I am about to say, has no meaning to you," he raised his bandaged face to the woman, almost as if he were to stare her down straight in the eyes, his voice was solid and commanding as he stated his order, "Leave now…"

The 'look' Hizashi gave Kurenai meant only one thing, '_This is for your own good_', and she knew that sating her curiosity, and perhaps a means to vengeance for what transpired to a comrade, was not worth it here. He was not going to allow her to hear what was to be said, and it was none of her business for her own good. –_It's just like back then all over again…_- The young Yuuhi hung her head a moment, remembering the times she had been turned away from the same man as a child during training, for 'her own good', that look in his white eyes thoroughly imprinted in her mind, and even now superimposing itself over the gauze bandages as if they weren't even there. As if his eyes were there, as if he was okay, as if everything was going to be alright. –_But it's not, is it?_-

"Wakarikiru…" the normally vibrant young woman spoke softly with her crimson eyes closed, her lamentation and resignation all rolled into that one word as she turned quickly and left the room.

The wizened Hokage raised a brow at the scene before him, curious how a man once revered for his eyes could command so easily without them, as if it didn't even matter. –_I wonder… Kami-sama, was the wrong son born first?_- the old man pulled out his pipe, lighting it quickly and taking a long puff before releasing the smoke through his nose. His old black eyes caught on the stoic man before him, alone, wounded, and yet somehow still managing to stand as tall as possible as if even with the weight of the world on his shoulders it would be nothing but a speck of dust to him. –_I truly wonder…_-

"Now, Hizashi-kun," the old man's gravelly voice filtered into the empty room, "What is it you have to tell me…"

The blind Hyuuga's head tilted a moment, the seriousness of the words he was about to speak weighed heavy in the room. A moment more a he raised his bandaged head, "Hokage-sama… no," he shook his head, moving his long tresses before facing the old man again, "Hiruzen-sama," the seriousness and sincerity in his voice as he spoke the Third's name did not go unnoticed by the old man, he placed his pipe on the desk.

"What I am about to tell you, must never leave this room…"

* * *

The incense of the room burned thickly, clouding the darkened room. A sole lantern stood in the corner lit at this untimely hour, and the room's sole occupant not moving a muscle despite the churning waves of chaos running through his mind.

How long had it been?

Nearly a month since his brother's departure with his band of two, sent out on a mission to either prove him wrong or come back with his daughter safely in hand.

Only a few days prior had a body of a Kumo dignitary been found inside the fire boarders, the Hunter team claiming the man killed by other foreigners, and whatever he had with him stolen, runaway, or simply gone.

Nearly a week longer since his daughter had gone missing.

-_And how long has it been since __**she**__ left me here… all alone…_-

Hyuuga Hiashi was a man of few words, but even he had moments of clarity where even he recognized a flaw in his infinitesimal persona of perfection. The flaws and cracks of cruelty and harshness from him since his wife's death had not completely escaped his omnipotent gaze, and the rash actions they breed tore at him worse. He was slowly losing his mind, quietly, coldly, almost cautiously. He almost began to wonder, if his daughter had not been taken from him, what would have become of her with his continued decline?

Would he hurt her? Destroy her? Mold her? Define her? Make her into a perfect weapon for the clan or completely ruin her in his demands for perfection from the impossible? He had spent many nights here, in the family shrine, surrounded by the spirits of relatives past, debating only within himself over the loss of everyone worth anything to him in his life.

His pale eyes slowly cracked open to only look upon the fading frame of his deceased wife, "What do I do now?"

"Forget about her…"

He had not been expecting an answer, and especially not one from…

"And me as well…" the Hyuuga lord activated his bloodline, only the slightest enough to see the man sitting on the step behind him facing away, but enough that it wasn't measureable or visible. He saw Hizashi; his brother whom he was almost positive was either dead or held captive by Kumo. Another moment, and he saw that the wraps, usually used to cover his brother's branding had been moved down to instead cover his eyes, his shame bared freely for the whole world to see. The jaded man smirked lightly, "After all, what's the use of the dead walking among the living?"

It was in that one small phrase that realization hit the leader of the Hyuuga. His white eyes widened the smallest fraction, completely invisible in the night sky and no witnesses there to see it. His brother was blind, to the Hyuuga, he was dead.

But what did that mean of his daughter….

"Hinata-!!" his voice almost cracked at the nearly unspoken word, its syllables unfamiliar to the cords in his throat.

"Dead to the clan…" his words were spoken softly, sincerely, and with little remorse as the blind man rose from his seat. He turned his bandaged eyes upwards, feeling the light of the moon on his pale skin, this new range of sensation was something he would have to get used to, a small smile creeping on his features at the thought, that maybe little… -_Yorihi… I think that's what they called her…_- would be having to learn this skill just like him, would have to find her own way in this oddly dark world out of necessity, while he had to because he had no choice. –_I wonder how you will grow in that life… apart from the one fated for you here…_- his head tilted back towards his once-brother, sensing all manners of turmoil in the normally stoic man –_Then again, with my sight, I was often just too blind to see anything past his walls…_- a certain level of sympathy entered the blind man's thoughts –_Perhaps… this has been here all along, and no one has bothered to look at the obvious…_- he started to wonder what would become of his brother after this night, and what the future held for his once-clan.

The dark haired man turned back to the moon, sincerity in his voice, "Take care of my wife and son, treat them as your own… as I will not be able to anymore…" he started down the steps.

"Why…" the voice was so still and silent Hizashi was almost afraid he'd misheard until it was spoken again, "Why… brother… why are you leaving like this!?" the tone in his brother's voice, something the blind man had never once in his life heard before addressed to him was strange, enough to cause him pause. He stood a few steps down; back to the man he once called brother, hearing the man speak to him as if they were equals for the first time in his life, "What happened to you in Kumo? What happened to my daughter and my brother!?"

"They died…" Hizashi spoke softly, before a light smile crept onto his lips as he thought of his young niece, the boisterous Raikage, and the assassin that could not kill him, "And were reborn, given a new life…" his sightless eyes raised to the full moon, his face feeling its light on his pale skin and delving into the new sensation, "One free from the chains of the sun…"

He began taking steps down again, trekking along at an easy pace for a blind man, a thought coming to his mind, one he couldn't help but speak out, "Perhaps… I'll journey as a beggar… writing poetry…" a light smile came to his damaged features, "That sounds interesting…" he raised a hand into the air, sure his brother would not be turned to look at him but surely see it, "Je ne, Hiashi-kun…"

For the first time in a long time, under that shining moon and clouds of incense, before the tombs of his fallen family, Hyuuga Hiashi wept. In a single night he had lost it all, his daughter, his brother, and whatever shred of himself, his pride, his vanity, and everything the clan had bore into him since birth was completely gone.

All that was left was a man, and a need to rebuild.

* * *

Wakarikiru = to understand completely

Yohodo = Very, Futodoki = Rude, = Very Rude

Jimei = Obvious

Seichi = Subtle

* * *

**A/N:** again i want to thank my reviewers... since its been so long... X3

i would like to say, that 'no' Hizashi wasn't making a reference to blinding Neji and bringing him to Kumo, but rather he was making a rather subtle and bad joke about him joining Kumo since they already had a 'blind' former Hyuuga, AKA Yorihi... the idea of Kemui and Hizashi hooking up made me giggle, then i read the previous chappy over a few couple times and realized i was kinda throwing a setup for the ship there, without even intending, i suppose if Kemui wasn't... well... herself, that'd be a distinct possibility, but as an assassin, i'm sorry but i don't think she could serve 'two' masters, that never works out well... then again... i have kinda left it open here for what Hizashi-kun's gonna do... -sweatdrops- damn unintentional writings -.-;; oh well...

this did end on a rather 'brighter' note then i originally thought it would... i guess things'll just go on whim as they seem to with this lovely dear...

i'm not sure what else to say...

please review all, and ask away about anything!! (its just fun to me to answer things like that XD)

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!!

-Ikasury


	9. Obvious Subtlety

**A/N:** halo, tis been awhile, ne?

Well, this is a weird one here, i can't quite call it a chapter, and i can't quite put it in anywhere else, like with this entire story, it seems to have a mind of its own, and i quite litterally could not continue with this being another part of another chapter, so its something of a standalone interlude.

now why isn't it a chapter?

1. too short  
2. only deals with my OCs  
3. only provides development, or really 'reveal' of them  
4. more then half of it is information...

so yea... have fun anyway!

**Dis:** suprisingly, i can say i own all of this, yes, this, as in just the information in this chapter that you don't recognize as general 'Naruto-ism', geography and references to ninja WWs belong to Kishi...

ENJOY!

* * *

The sun crept over the high horizon of the mountains of the land of Rai, spreading its golden rays on the shimmering moisture of the damp high peaks forming an ominous fog that spread and cast a shadow on the buildings of the high-rise village, giving it the ominous title it had always been known by.

Grey eyes scanned this scene passively. Having known the same scene everyday for the past some odd years, its meaning only one thing to the white haired woman of the north; she was alive, by the grace of some higher being she had survived the night to live another day. For whatever purpose, she never quite knew, this concept actually terrified her, because in the daylight, it meant another day one could get caught, another day one could be harmed, and another day where life simply took its own reigns of one's life and did with it as it willed and not her. Now the darkness, Kemui often speculated on, was a matter of one's own preferences, it was _you_ who chose to walk in between the lines of dark with a torch, or it was _you_ who decided to pass over the light and allow yourself to be consumed by the darkness, to adapt to it, accept it, and walk with it in an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and comfort, knowing that you would never quite _know_ what it was that would eventually ensnare you and devour you. It was perfectly fine to assume it was just the darkness itself, and you could die content with that, nameless and alone.

The light provided too much information at times…

A slow exhale was sign enough that the strange white woman was sighing at the ever occurring thought. The light was here again, it was only a matter of time until she continued her '_work_'.

-_It has been several days…_- she slowly contemplated the events not long ago, wondering when her escort team would make their way back to inform her of the 'progress' being made. Then she could get back to her new job, perfectly content with the idea that whatever the two told her, she would have an assignment soon enough. –_Either way…_-

There was barely a squeak of a floorboard as her ear twitched at the familiar sound of almost nothingness. –_They are improving…_- her placid features turned back to find two forms kneeling only a few feet from her. She turned fully from the ceiling to floor widow that showed the coming of the sun and looked upon her subordinates with solid grey eyes, seriousness and inquiry in them, her request made only in that form.

"The mission was a success, Kemui-sama," the voice was terse, low and far more subtle then the boisterous voice the typically _obvious_ man used back in Konoha, for it was only here, in the secluded presence of his commander did Jimei let his true features show.

"Show me," was her soft as steel command.

Without a word or seal, the platinum blonde raised his head, his typically closed eyes raised to meet his commander's and slowly, ever so slowly he cracked open his left eye.

Seichi's hand immediately went for one of the knives on his shoulder, his blood crimson eyes focused on his '_colleague_'. He took a position kneeling between the two, just off the side enough to not be caught between their gaze, one dark hand braced on the ground, his other crossed over his chest and hand firmly, and obviously, on the handle of the opposite knife. In the lingering darkness of the room it seemed almost as if the large man's blood colored eyes were glowing with the intensity he was giving his far shorter counterpart. If anyone else entered the room, they would probably assume the short oddly colored browed man had committed some kind of offense by merely opening his eye.

And in some ways, he had.

Jimei had waited long enough to let Seichi take his position, preparing for his own death every time he dared open his eyes at the hands of the man that followed him like his own shadow. "Heh," a disturbing grin came to the deceptively older man as he cracked open his other eye, then opening both to half their fullest and gazed up at the only woman he truly feared.

Shigaigan, the _**Corpse Eye**_, as it was loosely bastardized to, was a dying bloodline from the eastern side of Earth. Its abilities and uses served it well, back when the village hidden in the Rocks was somewhat more bloodthirsty and depraved, of course that was _before_ they had their asses handed to them by the '_pussy tree huggers_', as Jimei enjoyed calling Konoha-nin in his mind, of course that was something of 20 plus odd years ago. Times had changed, and so had he, and while the second great ninja war had jaded him beyond repair, and the third had cost him what little was left of his sanity, he could comfortably walk into his once most hated enemy's encampment and **not** destroy the place was something of a miracle. And maybe flirting with a few of the new, up-and-coming young Konoichi was something of a perk of his good genetics, giving him the appearance of someone far younger then he was. Sure, 35 wasn't exactly '_old_' but it wasn't really '_young_' now was it?

The platinum blonde sighed deeply, he need to control his thoughts or else his mind would wonder, and young brute that played his shadow would perform his dutied task: kill him should his eyes ever cause him to go out of control. But his eyes, -_Yes, back to that_- was all he could wonder.

The Corpse Eye was something of a jewel, a cracked and broken one, but a beautiful one nonetheless. Well, at least if you liked a dark sense of humor. As the name suggests, it deals with the dead, as one of the few, if only one, remaining of the now nameless clan containing this bloodline, Jimei, the obvious, boisterous, perverted Lech and overall 'idiot' apparent, was capable of connecting his own sight to that of the dead. In prior generations this ability went so far as to allow a form of necromancy, but sadly those tiny '_details_' about the eyes were lost to history and a conveniently placed fire. Now, they could only 'see' in a sense through the eyes of dead eyes, and to those with a weak mind or a receptive one, allowed for the control or transfer of information in the mind, which was one of the reasons it was mistakenly considered a form of Genjutsu.

As of right now, Jimei was using the latter use, since he was not foolish enough to even attempt to take over the mind of the young woman in front of him. He had tried that once, and only once, and swore to never attempt it again, and his loyalty to the woman that could literally scare him to death with a simply look into her mind. '_Mental Defenses_' simply did not begin to cover what he saw there, so now he only dared to enter that place when she ordered it, it was a convenient way to pass information directly, and she was even kind enough to partition of a little 'section' he deemed a 'waiting room in her mind' for his own dwindling sanity.

'Sanity', what a funny word to be even considered by the man. Aside from the obvious implications to breaking privacy of individuals and messing with their freewill, the Shigaigan had a nasty habit of having all those who inherited it go completely and irrevocably mad. Back in Iwa, after the second great war, the possession of the eye was considered a plague, which was probably why the aforementioned 'fire' had occurred, in Kumo, due to arduous amounts of research, and various '_**bodies**_' later, it was determined that the degradation of the eyes the ability triggered caused a form of apoptosis on the brain, stemming from the ocular nerves and literally 'eating' its way to the occipital lobe to the parietal, and further onto all the upper brain, which contained the actual 'thinking' part of the brain, and by the time there was only the hippocampus left the '_patient_' was nothing more than a drooling, rabid beast that had to be put down. One of the _tiny_ drawbacks.

"That is enough," that woman's soft as steel voice rang into the platinum blonde's ears. He gave a curt nod before closing his deformed eyes, clouded over white pupils with purplish-red almost black corneas, obvious signs of eyes that had died long ago.

"Seichi," the bulky red-head's name an obvious command coming from the white woman's mouth. The dark-tanned behemoth only gave a curt nod, before removing his hand from his shoulder perched knife, and slipping his other into a back pocket and removing a syringe. Jimei covered his eyes with his hand as panicked deep breaths began to escape his mouth and sweat formed on his brow. In a moment quicker then light, Seichi was standing over pale older man and had the syringe rather violently rammed into the back of his neck, right where the spine and brainstem connected. There was a moment where the smaller man stiffened, then slumped to the floor panting.

"I want you to sever the connection, we have no more need to watch him," Cloudy grey eyes stared at his prone form with no feeling, before the white-haired woman simply stepped around them deftly and left the room without another word.

"H-hai," Jimei's voice came out in steady uneven breaths, "Kemui-sama…"

Seichi stared at his prostrate comrade; to any outsider he would be looking at him uncaringly with his crimson eyes. But in his own mind, Seichi admired Jimei, even if he spoke down to him like he was dirt. After all, he had yet to meet anyone else who could pull themselves back together so fluidly from absolute madness simply because one woman commanded it of him. It was with that respect that the sandy red-head was content with the fact that, one day, he would be the one to end this man's life. –_It's only a matter of time…_-

"Come on," his gravelly voice sounded as he grabbed one of the frail pale man's arms and slung it over his shoulder, "let's get you something to eat…"

"Ne?" came the annoyingly higher pitch of Jimei's more 'obvious' side, "Wats wit all the carin' all'a sudden?"

"Shut up Jimei," was his silent retort as he dragged the man he was meant to kill out of their commander's room.

* * *

Jimei = Obvious

Seichi = Subtle

* * *

**A/N:** not quite what you expected? ditto for me too... my characters seem to have a way of 'creating themselves' as it were...

now, to state, since i couldn't quite place it in there obviously without ruining the flow, what Jimei is 'showing' Kemui is everything Hizashi 'saw', including his own conversation with the hokage, which i'm feeling kinda evil not revealing it, hehe, and everything else Hizashi did in the last chappy, so they 'know' so to speak, and being the sneaky-evil-assassin she is, Kemui needs no more information from him... and maybe she doesn't want to 'spy' on him for whatever reason... i'll get more into her thinking on a later date... she as a character amuses me, since she's overall just writing herself and i'm just being used as a medium, least that's how i'm feeling at the moment...

YingYang, as you can see, they are back, i did quite like them in the previous chappy, and sought to expand on them, since i kinda noticed i didn't, for whatever reason... and i haven't quite figured out 'what' will replace Yori-chan in the rookie 9, although i know the team she'll be going with, and its not quite who you might guess :3 although she will have some 'interesting' rivals in kumo herself, hehehe...

bad Felix, stop thinking such things :P

Memories, dudette is fine...

and TL, i quite agree, as i've heard in far too many movies as of late, "How can you fill a cup that's already full?" i think this is where i'm going with this whole concept, the Hyuuga are rather established, their cups are quite full, but Kumo has no bloody idea what to do with a Hyuuga, so their cups are rather empty, providing room for learning, growth, and hours upon hours of amusement...

Anymore questions? (Reviewz)

well i'll ask my own, can anyone guess what i'm both 'obviously' and 'subtly' hinting at in this? and to be fair, its about Kemui :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	10. Ghost Cat

**A/N: **halo, been awhile ne?

well, be happy, this one is DEFINITELY a chappy, yea i know, long time no see, well thing is i'm at the evil place that steals souls and happiness and shoves horrible amounts of crampt information into the brain at an alarming speed... its sucks, and my brain hurts x.x

i'm glad i've gotten in a good enough mood to get this up ^.^

so, without further ado:

**Dis:** kishi owns all this... cept what's mine...

and...

ENJOY!

* * *

-_Deep breaths…_-

Nii Yugito took a deep inhale, trying to calm her turbulent mind.

-_Just keep taking deep breaths_-

She needed to brush all thoughts aside, and find that dark spot in her mind where the Nibi no Nekomata resided. She was 16, and in her short years of life she had seen some terrible things, some so bad she had even forgotten them just to maintain what grasp of sanity she had. The only thing she truly remembered was a lingering sense of pain, often, sadness, not so much, and regret, on very rare occasions. She wondered about these memories that haunted the further recesses of her mind, ones only the Nekomata really dared to tread. Which was why she was here, currently trying to find that damnable cat that often slept or nipped at her sassily in the back of her mind. –_Fucking cat…_-

She wasn't like Killer Bee-sensei, she didn't have this unusual rapport with her inner demon, and she doubted she ever would. The Nibi no Nekomata wasn't exactly a 'nice' and 'chatty' cat, preferring threats or overall just ignoring her, which the young woman probably despised the most about the beast.

"Are you even there, you stupid cat…" the young blonde whispered under her breath as she opened her eyes slowly, today's attempt/exercise was done, she would try again tomorrow, and maybe then wouldn't be so obviously ignored by that damnable demon cat.

She felt a nudge behind her, and two furry lengths cup around her chest before being pulled away as the face of a long eared black-purple cat gazed up at her with unusual emerald eyes. The young woman laughed in her throat before lifting her arm high enough to allow the fork-tailed cat to nuzzle its way comfortably into her lap, pad its way into a comfortable position and sit down. Her not-so-delicate hand came down on the black-purple fur on its head, eliciting a nonsensical growl/meow-mix as it waved around its forked-tail with a slight sense of satisfaction.

The tip of her lip raise a moment, "speak of the devil and he shall come," the cat merely glanced at her with a cocked eye before going back to enjoying her ministrations.

She scratched behind one of its large ears, "What have you been up to Batsuko?"

The fork-tailed cat replied with a little babble of meows, as if it was actually responding to her question.

"I see," she said, oddly understanding the petulant cat as she moved her hand to scratch behind its other ear.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Yugito simply petting the cat named Batsuko.

* * *

"Hmmm…"

A tiny girl, several months older than 3 sat in front of the large ceiling to floor windows of her room, facing outward at the small storm plaguing the outside of her tiny world. She sat cross-legged, with both hands pressed together flat, palm to palm, and her tiny ink-blue brows knitted in concentration over the ever present bandanna around her supposedly '_useless_' eyes.

"Aragh!" she cried out in her frustration, once again failing to achieve her goal, activating her eyes. She scrunched up her face in a disgruntled pout, "I don't get it, I can do it when I don't mean to," she growled again and laid back in frustration banging her tiny fists on the floor, "So why can't I do it when I want to!"

Having all of her tiny fury released in that one disgruntled shout, little Yorihi simply laid on her back staring into the darkness that was her bandanna. She was trying to figure out how to get her eyes to work, even if it wasn't what her Teacher had asked her to do. –_Both Kemui-sama and Otou-sama want me to be able to use my eyes, even if they don't directly say it…_- she grit her teeth and growled again as she placed her tiny hands over her eyes.

It was such an unladylike thing to do, the way she was acting, but since she had come to be with her new family she didn't care about all that 'proper' stuff her old clan had been teaching her. Especially since they didn't seem to expect it, or enforce it upon her. It was weird, at first, when she was allowed to eat in her room, strange when she didn't even get yelled at for having the place a mess or not making her bed as soon as she woke up. Heck, she didn't even have to wear a sleeping kimono if she didn't want to when she went to bed. Even her way of speaking, the small girl had noticed, had started to change, true she still kept it 'proper', mainly because her mother had taught her that way, but instead the _way_ she spoke had started changing. After all, being around three very _distinct_ ways of speaking was bound to rub off on the little girl.

"Oji likes to… what was it? 'Wrap' when he talks," Yorihi couldn't quite remember the right word for the way her boisterous uncle spoke, but she did understand it was some kind of 'song' thing and therefore involved a lot of 'rhyming', "Even if Kemui-sama says he never gets it right," a large grin formed on her lips at this.

"Kemui-sama is very… how did Oji put it?" her bandannaed face tilted to the side as she thought, "'_Flat_'?" she giggled at that a bit, remembering how her uncle and Teacher often got into quiet arguments about proper semantics, it often boiling down to him saying she was flat and her stating he couldn't produce a proper rhyme to save his life. These 'arguments' always ended with her father telling them both to '_shut up!_' and them doing so. Of course little Yorihi didn't quite understand their conversations, since she rather liked her Uncle's rhymes thinking they were 'cool', and she liked the way her teacher spoke, it was quiet, but at the same time somehow both gentle and commanding, and, often in the company of her uncle, very sarcastic and funny to the small girl.

The tiny girl smiled widely, "Then of course there's Otou-sama, who's just LOUD!" the little girl popped up yelling the last word in an imitation of her new father, eliciting laughter as usual.

It was then she noticed the distinct _fuzz_ feeling she got every time her eyes were 'on', as her uncle put it. –_Now you decide to work?_- she never could quite figure it out, whenever she was trying to get them to work, they didn't, and when she wasn't paying attention and overall content they just 'clicked' on. She pouted, resting her chin on her hand as she scanned her room around her without even moving her head. This had become such a _normal_ random occurrence that she had actually started to get accustomed to the unusual vision of the entire world around her in view. It was strange, and often overwhelming and nauseating when she was given the time to calmly examine the view, but she had started getting used to it.

_**Bonk!**_

… well '_started_' being the apt word here.

"Dizzy…" was all the little girl could say as her mind was literally spinning since she had tried to actually pay attention to EVERYTHING that was in her view at once; the result being her falling back on the floor with a sense of vertigo.

When her mind stopped spinning long enough, the little girl turned her eyes 'off', and her sight returned to that of the blackness behind her bandanna. Her hand absentmindedly reached up and tugged the blue piece of fabric down, allowing the wooden ceiling to come into her view. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating that at least in all these little 'practices' with her eyes she'd at least learned the 'off switch' quite well. –_Now it's just getting the 'on switch' to work…_- she pouted at this thought.

"Nyaa~"

The little girl with white-eyes blinked at the foreign sound. –_Was that a cat?_- and as if to answer her mental question a strange long-eared black-purple cat leaned over into her vision, and peered effortlessly at her with strange emerald colored eyes.

"Nyaa…" it seemed to mumble at her, just staring at her as if it had asked a question and was waiting for her answer.

"Neko… -chan?" Yorihi blinked her white eyes again. There was a cat, in her room, staring at her. She blinked again, and again the cat was still there, still staring at her, only now it seemed to have raised an odd brow and tilted its head slightly at her as if wondering what is was she was doing. The white eyed girl just stared at the feline as the tilt angle of its head seemed to increase.

She couldn't help but start laughing at it.

"Ahhahahhaha… haha…" Yorihi sat up straight, the strange dark feline taking defiantly soft and precarious steps away from the giggling young girl. The usually bandanna covered girl noticed this, and tried to stem the tide of her giggling, "Mah… matte, Neko-chan!" she smiled brightly at the cat, waving it to come closer; it seemed to stare at her strangely before cautiously padding towards her again. The young girl smiled wide enough to close her eyes.

The finicky cat sat a foot or so from her, having its forked tail around, giving her the occasional wary side-glance, "Nyaa…"

"Ne, ne, Neko-chan, its okay, I won't hurt you…" she smiled kindly at it as she waved it over closer.

It gave her another side-glance before turning its head and began preening, seemingly ignoring the young dark haired girl.

This action the cat made caused Yorihi to stare at it, head tilted only the slightest.

The dark shadowy-colored cat cracked an eye at her, seeming to find her intent and questioning gaze on it 'strange'. The cat paused a moment in its preening, snorting and looking the other way, as if not really caring for her presence or recognizing it. Of course, this lack of care and notice was thrown out the window as Yorihi had quietly crept closer to the cat and tried to pet it, the finicky feline deftly dodging her petting attempts and almost twirling out of reach of her hand as its forked tail flicked her hand.

The small girl just pouted at the odd cat, as it seemed to just stare strangely at her a few more feet away. She absentmindedly rubbed her hand, "Ne, Neko-chan, how'd you do that?" the dark cat seemed to give a Cheshire grin before babbling something with little grunts and mews. Yorihi just sat down straight in front of the cat, staring intently at it with her white-eyes and an obvious pout on her face, "You just don't want to tell me do you?"

The cat seemed to grin before standing up and flicking her with its forked tail again and padding away. The young girl watched it for a moment, not sure what to think of the strange animals actions, then she noticed it stop some few away from her, almost two or three feet from the closest wall and it just stared at her over its shoulder as if waiting for her to do something. The young girl tilted her head at it again, confused and not sure what it wanted.

It gave a snort before nudging its head towards the wall.

A little ink-blue brow furrowed, "Do you want me to follow you?"

The cat snorted again, waving its tail around as it padded towards the wall like that was exactly its intent. The small girl quickly got to her feet and followed the finicky feline, wondering what it wanted to show her, or if it realized it was about two seconds away from walking into a wall.

Or not?

"Nani?" the little girl let out a start as she watched the strange purple-black, fork-tailed cat just walked through the wall like it was air. Immediately her little legs took her to the wall, and she felt all around it looking for some kind of trapdoor or false wall, or something that explained how that weird cat just walked through a wall? Her dark little brows furrowed as her search resulted in nothing, her little fist banging the wall as she gave an irritated grunt at the obviously solid object. She took a step back, glaring at it with open white-eyes and a distinctly frustrated pout on her face, "If I could just see through the wall, I could find out how it did that…"

It was as if lighting struck her head.

"Of course!" she immediately closed her eyes, clinching her fists and trying desperately to find that fuzz-feeling she always got when her eyes activated. –_Come on, just work this once…_- she slammed her hands together flat, focusing all of her energy and thoughts to her hands, using them as a focal point to concentrate on getting her eyes to work, for once, on her command. Yorihi may not have known it at the time, but this was the exact moment she had started to figure out chakra and how to use it.

Her brows furrowed deeper, as the mantra –_Work, turn on, work, turn on…_- began to repeat time and time again in her mind, her thoughts becoming so focused on that one idea, getting her eyes to 'turn on' she didn't even notice anything else around her, not the time she spent doing it, not the sweat starting to form on her brow from her concentration, not even the fluffy-purple-black cat that was sitting patiently in front of her wall with a Cheshire grin on its smug little face.

And there it was, like a _**snap!**_ She felt something unlock in the back of her mind as an unusual feeling, far different then the 'fuzz' she normally associated with her eyes activating, but at the same time similar, just so much clearer. The small ink-blue haired girl opened her eyes with a start at the unusual sensation and found she could see all the world around her, only it was different. Everything was black except for the outlines of everything in a shadowy grey color, her eyesight extended further then she remembered it, in fact she could see right through the walls surrounding her as if they were glass and she noticed blue fire shaped like people standing outside her door. She blinked, noticing they were still there, and then raised her own hand and saw the same bluish flames flickering around lines inside her hands. She blinked, finding the look strange, she could see through her hand, and saw lines of swirling blue fire inside it, and she had no idea what in the world she was looking at.

Then she noticed something just outside her vision, beyond her hand. Quickly lowering the unusual looking appendage she saw a bundle of color sitting at the base of her wall she had wanted so desperately to see through. There, sitting rather comfortably in an upward position was a bundle of lines that distinctly made the form of a cat. The strange thing was that this 'cat' wasn't the blue she saw in herself and the guard outside her door, no, it was purple, a dark black-purple that seemed to swish and sway, but unlike fire, instead it was like a murky flow of water emanating a mist like that she saw outside every morning. She was so startled to see the unusualness of the cat's chakra she blinked away her enhanced vision, the world quickly coming back to her with vibrant color as she stared into the emerald green eyes of the fork-tailed cat. A Cheshire grin well in place on its features.

A wave of exhaustion hit Yorihi and she immediately collapsed on the floor.

* * *

It was some time later, but as Kemui opened the door to her student's room, dismissing the guard as his presences was no longer necessary with her being there, that came face to face with a rather unusual sight. There lying flat on her back, only a few feet away from the far wall was her student, bandanna down and completely knocked out sleeping peacefully. A dark purple-black ball of fur curled up quiet contently on the small girl's chest. As Kemui stepped closer to the deceptive feline its unusual emerald eyes opened and stared at the fierce white woman of the north, its glare burrowing deep into her sharp grey eyes.

Kemui stopped, glaring back at the feline, the urge to openly growl at the cat was crawling up her spine but she beat it back swiftly knowing better then to disrupt something as powerful as the creature she could feel hidden in such a small body. Her senses were on high alert; she could feel the chakra coming from that cat as being something unusual and very malicious. The white-haired woman's left hand crept closer to her blade. If this thing was a threat to her student, she would deal with it quickly. Only one word escaped her lips as she sent as much killing intent as she had at the dark colored feline, "Bakeneko…"

The Ghost-Cat seemed to smirk at her, unfurling its forked tail and sitting up straight on the small girl lying unconscious and unaware on the floor. A string of babbles escaped its small mouth before Kemui felt a torrent of ice cold pressure on her entire being; the Ghost-Cat was obviously taking her unspoken threat seriously. The white-haired woman bared her teeth at the beast. The cat stood up straight, its greed eyes almost glowing as it took a position to pounce at the assassin. Kemui swiftly drew her blade, taking a defensive position expecting a quick attack from the inhuman creature. The Ghost-Cat crouched lower to lunge, eyes never leaving the white woman, about to strike…

"Mmhmm…" before being deftly grabbed by a fully asleep three-and-something year old who then rolled over eliciting a cat-screech from the unusual feline as she had apparently rolled on its tail. What happened next was rather obvious; claws extended, white-eyes opened, there was a yelp of pain and the cat went flying as the little girl jumped up and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

So much chaos in less than a second…

Kemui released an intake of breathe and quickly sheathed her blade, content that her student was safe. She opened content grey eyes to the sight of her student apologizing profusely to a very ticked looking cat, every attempt she seemed to make a placating the feline, and showing the sincerity of her pleas, the creature would just look away, swish its tail and babble something like it was still offended. Kemui crossed her arms looking upon the scene. –_She was safe all along…_- The white woman realized, the mononoke had done nothing to the little girl that was her Lord's daughter, and it was merely being '_friendly_', in some strange manner to her, like it was watching over her for whatever reason.

"Ah, Kemui-sama!" grey eyes snapped to white ones at the mention of her name, she saw an unbeatably brilliant grin on the tiny girls face, like she had just seen the most important person to her walk in. The idea was strange to the white woman, having someone so young actually be excited by her presence. Before she knew it the tiny girl had run up and grabbed her hand, tugging gently in the direction of the cat, "You have to see Neko-chan," she pointed in the feline's direction, "It's really cool, I've never seen a cat like that before, with long ears and a split tail!" she seemed to start bouncing with excitement as she tried to move her much bigger teacher, "And, and… it can walk through walls!" Kemui stared down at her student at that, confirming her own suspicions about the creature with that statement.

The strict woman was honestly about to scold her student for being so… 'excited', and that she should be more careful and not to go anywhere near the creature again, but as her cloudy eyes looked at those pearl-like orbs, so happy, so bright, and so full of something Kemui honestly could not identify, she held back. She actually bit her tongue, harder then she meant to but not enough to draw blood. How could she say 'no' to that, her, one of the most frightening people in Kumo, and she was being beaten by a child. A small part in the back of her mind seemed to smirk at the idea –_I guess this is how parents must feel about their children_- the thought, though shocking, out there and strange to the white-woman's thoughts, was not immediately dismissed. Instead she looked down at her student, who seemed to have gone quiet after noticing the lack of reaction from her teacher, a look of obvious concern on her tiny face.

Yorihi's tiny hand tightened around her teacher's larger one, "K-Kemui-sama?"

A slight, slight, so tiny smile picked at the edge of the white woman's mouth as her hand tightened back at her student's, her steel colored eyes seeming just a small bit not as hard, "I am alright Yorihi-hime," her cloudy eyes turned to the cat, its emerald eyes fixed suspiciously on the scene, "Bakeneko… -sama," she added the honorific as an afterthought, not out of disrespect, but because of it she had figured out this small thing about the tie between herself and her student. She had been willing to fight this inhuman thing for her, and it wasn't because of her duty to the small child, because of this, the Ghost-Cat deserved at least that much respect.

The cat seemed to snort, before eyeing the woman again, and understanding met between them, before it turned quickly and faded out of existence.

"Ah, Neko-chan?" Yorihi called after it, slightly disappointed that the strange cat went away. Her questioning white eyes went to her teachers, "It disappeared…"

"Yes, Yorihi-hime," the white-woman said looking down at her student, "But I don't think it's gone for good," she knew she shouldn't have said it; the excitement in her student's eyes that such a dangerous creature could return was worth it. Even if her statement became true.

* * *

Nii Yugito sat on the raised balcony of her room, staring intently up at the crescent moon. The sky was clear, the stars bright, and the moon looked like the sideways grin of something devious and intelligent. She knew that grin well, it was on the face of that cat that sat in the back of her mind, always frightening and welcoming all in one, that Cheshire grin as if it was setting a devious plan in motion.

Her dark eyes saddened a bit, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

The feel of something trailing along her arm caught the young woman's attention; she didn't have to glance down to know what it was. The familiar weight of something soft and otherworldly found itself in her lap, padding away at her night-kimono making a comfortable spot for itself. A hand absentmindedly found its way to the cat's head, scratching that spot behind its ear making it purr, "What machinations have you been up to today Batsuko?"

The purple-black feline nuzzled happily into her hand before it curled in a ball and began babbling again as if answering her question.

The young woman smiled softly as she scratched behind the dark cat's long ears, "Seems you've been busy causing trouble again," the cat's only response was yawning like it didn't care, Yugito grinned anyway, "I hope you're not trying to make Kemui-sama angry," the cat babbled again nuzzling into its ball, "I see…" the young woman said, contemplating as she looked back up at the stars and the grinning moon, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

The dark feline merely purred in the young woman's lap, content with the world for that moment in time.

* * *

Bakeneko – Ghost Cat

Mononoke – Spirit

* * *

**A/N:** i'm kinda depressed no one guessed what i was hinting at last chappy, i thought it was rather clever -.-

ohz, wellz, nuff about that XD

so, kitty kitty is poking around Yorihi-chan, yes this was sorta, kinda, maybe planned... not exactly what i was expecting but i dunno, i think it ended up a lot cuter then what i was originally planning, and i could definitely still put it in some time later, hehehe...

as for Batsuko, the Bakeneko, yes, i know Yugito has a NEKOMATA in her, i'm well aware of this, i just find it funny a lot of people don't realize there's a difference between the two, in all technicality i suppose the Nekomata is stronger then a Bakeneko, but thanks to the anime Mononoke, which i'm basing my ideas of Batsuko off of, i kinda love Bakeneko, Ghost-Cats are so freakin' cool X3 ... and hey, i never did say Batsuko WAS the Nibi, its just happens to be conveniently around Yugito-chan, hehehehe... i sense all sorts of scheming with this idea, if anyone has seen then eps with the Bakeneko in Mononoke you may also have an idea of the fun i could have with this adorable tappy... and yes, its idea is somewhat based around the cheshire cat and that bakeneko... such a scary thought... oh what fun! XD

saddness, no questions T.T (reviewz)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, mina!

-Ikasury


	11. May

**A/N:** i get the feeling i should apologize... -bows profusely- and i do so, it has been entirely too long since i've come back to this, and for that, i beg forgiveness from those that have been waiting and say 'welcome' to those who have found this... i do sincerely apologize for the lateness... as is with most things, life tends to get in the way of writing... and this is no different... apart from moving continuiously for the last few months, bad living situations, and overall melt down of my higher facalties, i've been without a shred of 'desire' to write for awhile, this does not sit well with me, but that doesn't mean i can write even if i try, i've had how this whole scene was supposed to go in my head for months, but my finger would not transcribe them for my brain, and when the body rebels in such a fashion there isn't much i can do... again apologies...

i don't know how this fairs compared to the rest, its a bit raw, and i feel i've lost some of my touch, but for some reason... Kemui kept coming back and just staring at me to continue... she's a fascinating character, and i think half the reason i haven't been able to write is i've been figuring out 'who' she is... plus the manga hasn't been very inspiring and i've given up on anime almost all together...

so without further ado, or trying to reason my out of this...

enjoy!

* * *

It was nights like this that dreams were often started. Dreams of the past, dreams of the future. Dreams of a million other things and 'what ifs' that would have happened had one thing gone differently in one's life instead of how things did happen.

Cold grey eyes watched the dark clouds. A flash of light would go off in the distance, an arc of lightning, a hint of rain that should have already fallen. A heavy, oppressive atmosphere. It was nights like these that Kemui never slept. Her cold as steel eyes watching the migrant electricity travel its way through the clouds like a vengeful dragon. Her clear, crisp, and precise vision taking in every detail without pause, taking it all in and processing it. Watching, waiting… that's all she ever did on nights like this, she wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep, otherwise her dreams would find her, and the past would find its way into her waking world and her dreaming eye would probably find something it shouldn't in the fractured reality she viewed.

… And then, something would go wrong.

Her head tilted forward, resting on the ceiling to floor window, her eyes slowly drifting closed as she could feel the heat coming from the other side of the window, a stark contrast to the cold of the stone wall she was currently leaning against. She hated it. Nights like this. In most ways it left her unbidden, open, in some strange way out of control and she was a woman whom it was never a good thing if she was out of control.

"I see you're still awake," a normally-loud voice entered her ears, oddly low and subdued as the familiar click of her door shutting made itself know. Cloudy eyes slowly opened again, chasing away her comforting darkness as the sparking lights came back to her as she felt his heavy footsteps as he made his way across her floor to stand in the middle of her large window, his beady black eyes taking in the view of the heat lighting.

The white woman remained leaning against the wall and her window, not bothering to move into any formal pose, or openly acknowledge his presence just yet. This was their neutral territory, her room, the sole environment in the entire world she could claim as her own, and the only place she allowed herself to be truly human around the only man that had given her so much respect despite all the atrocities she had done in his name. –_Heh, then again, that's probably why…_- her grey eyes opened wider slightly, now staring out the thick glass as the lights danced outside in the dark clouds.

He stood silently, hands held respectively behind his back, eyes solely on the happenings outside this room, out in the real world. He had discarded his Raikage's hat while in this room, as a sign of respect to the sole person he honestly trusted to turn his back on. The normally loud man kept his silence here, she enjoyed the quiet, and it was not his place to disrupt it here.

She made a sound in her throat as she heard the low rumble of the far off thunder, "Jin…" she whispered almost silently, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the man known as Gouzen Jinrai glanced over at the smaller white haired woman, a half smile on his face as the next word left his mouth, "Satsuki…"

White brows twitched down the smallest bit, and Jinrai was sure if she had been any other woman, she would be openly pouting right now. He grinned widely at her. Her grey eyes were sharper now, she was thinking.

"This is my room," she said, still not looking at him, her bottom lip looking like it wanted to stick out and fulfill that pout her white eyebrows almost gave away.

The large dark-skinned man grinned with his eyes before habitually stroking his smaller goatee, "I came to check on you…"

Grey eyes glanced at him a moment before returning to the flashing display outside, her head resting firmly on the window.

Silence prevailed between them, bothered only by the flashes of lighting and the rumble of thunder in the dark cloudy sky.

"Its nights like these that I remember that day," Jinrai said softly. She looked at him this time, moving her eyes and nothing else. The man at the top of power in the land of Lighting reached his right hand out and placed it flat on the glass in front of him, obscuring his vision of his own reflection from the continued flashes of light. To the grey eyed woman, it was like he was trying to reach out and grab a piece of lighting and hold it strongly in that one hand alone. Her eyes trailed the floor a moment before they found their way outside again, trailing the lines the dark clouds made against the midnight sky.

"It was raining then," she said bluntly, as if correcting him.

An unusual sound came from the large man, "Yes," he slowly removed his hand, bringing it down, "Yes it was," his beady black eyes finding the reflection of a large man with eyes that were blank and somewhere between knowing and completely lost. The blonde quickly looked away from the doppelganger to the woman not five feet from him, "But it started out like this…" She quietly nodded, and he returned to looking at the dark but flashing sky.

While grey and black eyes watched the changing scenery, Jinrai was quietly watching his companion. It was true, he was perhaps the longest 'living' person who'd known the quiet white woman from the north, and while he knew, to an extent why, a part of his mind constantly wondered why it was she had chosen him as her lord, even back when he was just a little loud mouth brat talking back to the council and his grandfather. His head leaned slightly downward, there were stories and dark secrets between the two of them, one most provoking being '_that day_' he would only vaguely speak to her about. In the history of Kumo, it was something stupendous and shrouded in mystery like a legend. To him, his brother, and the woman so close yet so far away from him, it was simply the day he took control of Kumogakure no Sato. The day he claimed the 'Raikage' title as his own.

He smirked lightly to himself, running his hand over his braids, "We were foolish children weren't we?" she gave an affirmative sound, silently nodding as her cloudy eyes were fixated on the outer world. "Hmp," he seemed to grunt gaining her attention, if only for a moment, "foolish children with foolish dreams…" he circled his hands behind his back, eyes back on the lighting.

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes the slightest bit looking at the large man, "Foolish children who got their foolish dreams…"

"At the cost of others…" his black eyes found her grey ones, perhaps the most solemn look she had seen on his face in a long time.

Her answer came with a slight glare from her eyes, "And what of those dreams…" she crossed her arms defiantly, grey eyes back outside just in time to catch a large bolt of lightning off in the distance.

He smirked lightly again as he watched the night sky dance before him. That was probably the most defiant she ever got with him, and it was somewhat refreshing to know that '_back-talking ruffian_' of her clan was still in there deep down.

"He asked if he could stay…" the solemn nature and suddenness of her voice caught Jin's attention, dragging it away from his musings about their past. Black eyes glanced her way, openly questioning her to elaborate. Her forehead rested firmly on the window, grey eyes blankly staring at nothing, "That Hyuuga…" she didn't have to say anything further, it was understood between them.

Jinrai's beady eyes weighed heavy as he too stared ahead blankly, his stance unmoving almost pensive, "And what of it?"

The white-haired woman made a simple shrug, "When he mentioned his son… eh," she gave a half empty smirk, "Figured you didn't need any more of their kind." The response was simple, plain, almost flat, the large dark skinned man could tell it was simply one of those things she had been thinking about to keep herself awake on a night like this. He wouldn't let it get to him, she didn't.

"Jimei almost went further…" another observation that was on her mind, one she was making in the absence of conversation, again, what Jinrai kept telling himself. She seemed to sigh deeply, for her, and leaned against the window more comfortably, her eyelids hanging, almost as if wanting to drop at any moment but she refused such nature. "Seichi… would have handled it if necessary."

"Mm," the blonde nodded in affirmation, almost half-tempted to slip back into 'Raikage-mode' if she was so intent on giving him a 'report' on the going-ons these past few months. –_She always does that, the closer you get to what she is, the further she slips away…_- She never openly told him anything directly; her past, her present, future, the things that woke her in the middle of the night, or the things that kept her awake on nights like this.

–_Always like a wisp of smoke…_- he thought; he could see her, but never actually grasp her.

The white woman made a motion that caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, apparently just re-crossing her arms for stability. His black eyes trailed down to the floor, following the edge of the window until he came upon black sandals with plates on the top. The right was flat on the floor, providing all the support for the woman's body, while the left curled behind it nonchalantly, adding to her entire stance as his beady dark eyes followed the alternating color of black and grey on the woman's outfit upward. His eyes picked up on the random hue of white that lingered around her back, those three thin braids she never did anything with, catching them and he followed the little lines of white all the way up to her face. It was strange… he was used to seeing this woman with such a sharp look about her, but at the moment, she looked almost… dull, lost. It was probably just the late night and lack of sleep that was getting to her. A subtle grin passed the other side of his lips from her, "I trust the information was worth it?"

She nodded lazily against the window closing her eyes, "Message was sent," she slowly opened them, staring at a spot on the floor between them, "Seems our blind friend is going to be a poet."

"Friend?" Jinrai openly laughed, disrupting her hallowed silence, earning a somewhat glare from her that reminded him of a look she gave him years ago, "Since when is that word in your vocabulary?"

"Right next to informant and 'inconsequential spy'," was that actually a 'smug' smirk on the white-woman's face? Directed at him? She really must have been tired.

Another boisterous laugh escaped the large man's chest without his will. He really missed that little snap she used to show so often. Once calming his joviality his black eyes openly scanned the woman only a few feet from him. She seemed… different somehow. It had been a long time since she had openly joked with him like this, only in their neutral territory of course, and to even allow him to break her treasured silence with his normally so-loud laughter and speech? It was truly odd. The lord of the land of lightning had only one idea as to what had caused this.

"How is Yorihi's progress coming along?" he wasn't stupid and he hadn't missed that slight shift in her stance as he said his adopted daughter's name, nor the slight down turn of her lips even in this lighting.

Another rumble and flash of light outside their little world.

"She's…" grey eyes shifted; even she didn't know what to say. Unconsciously her hands tightened their grip around her arms. For a moment, Jinrai was sure he saw a normal woman standing in front of him, "there was an incident." The large man turned directly to her, he was no longer 'Gouzen Jinrai' her childhood acquaintance, instead his eyes had steeled and become obsidian, he was the Raikage again. She looked away from him, if it was in shame, she did not know, "We have a Bakeneko on our hands here," her voice was cool and crisp, Kemui the assassin was back as well.

The Raikage released a breath, "I know."

"What?" not the most intelligible thing to come out of the assassin's mouth that was for sure, but the Raikage could tell this 'lack of information' was extremely offensive to her.

He closed his eyes a moment, "Bee informed me of it several weeks ago. It seems that by Yugito traversing further and further into her mind to talk with her demon, this… 'Bakeneko' seemed to have awoken, or was called to her," the large man reached up and scratched his head, "Or something, that's what Bee says," he shook his head and stared at the woman directly, "What does this have to do with my daughter."

Kemui couldn't place it, but she knew that the tone in his voice had changed. He no longer spoke of Yorihi being his daughter as if it was a lie, somewhere along the way he had changed, and that had become a very prominent truth. Her proof, the way he was acting right now with the mere mention that something may have happened to her. –_So what does that say about what's happening to me?_- her own inner turmoil about her actions during her first encounter with the ghost cat, how she'd acted…

The grey-eyed woman shook her head, "That… '_thing_' apparently made itself known to her, even acting as if it were to befriend her…" she couldn't help the way she almost barked as she mentioned the cat, those demons just put her on edge, and to be so near her Lord's daughter…

-_Again with the 'friend' word… twice in less than an hour? That has to be some kind of record…_- a slight smirk rose on the dark skin man's face. He ran a hand over his blonde dreads, "You know there isn't much we can do about it now," his beady black eyes glanced at the imposing woman, looking at her a bit oddly. If he didn't know this woman any better, he'd have thought she was getting testy over this 'issue'… than again, maybe she was?

Kemui's pale hands twitched, like she wanted to do something with them. She had to close her cloudy eyes a moment to rein in the odd amount of rash behavior she was showing, it wasn't proper, "I hate those… '_things'_," she opened her eyes again, an odd looking steel in her eyes that Jin swore had hadn't seen in years, "Especially since… since…" in a swift motion she couldn't control her right hand reached out as a fist and hit the hard glass, not breaking it, but definitely sending a loud sound in the normal silence of her room. Her jaw was set and her eyes were closed tightly as she pulled the fist away, ignoring what little stinging was in it from the hit, trying in a partially failing attempt to control her breathing.

The Raikage could only raise a small brow at the white woman. He hadn't seen her lose her cool since… well, _that_ day for one thing. His large form turned towards her more, examining the flustered way she was trying to hold herself back, almost like she wanted to run off the handle and tear a hole through an enemy base but was holding it all back, probably because it wasn't 'proper' in her eyes. Again, he felt that little twinge to smirk at her. –_All this time… I thought I'd never see you again…_- resting his hands behind his back he took a step towards her.

The white haired woman took a deep, calming breath, noting lightly a low rumble outside. She opened her grey eyes to find the Raikage less than half a foot in front of her. She didn't flinch, stir, or so much as react to his sudden proximity. All the assassin did was raise her head, and looked directly into the eyes of the man she served.

And he looked down at her. Not as the Raikage, not even as the young man that called her his closest confidant. He looked down at her as a man, his beady black eyes locked with her cloudy grey ones, and all he saw was a woman in front of him. Not that friend he'd lost, nor the assassin that served him, just a woman.

A flash from the storm outside shown on their features, bring light to all the little details passing between them.

When it passed the man who called himself Gouzen Jinrai saw a growing confliction in the woman's eyes. As if, for a moment, just a tiny moment, she was asking him to answer a question she didn't know. And maybe, just maybe, that little bit of her old 'defiance' was in there, somewhere. His smirk softened, he was probably just imagining things. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Just go check on her…"

Something akin to confusions flashed across her eyes for less than a moment, before those grey orbs narrowed on him just the slightest, almost accusing him in some manner.

His eyes just met hers, not accusing, not demanding, just open and neutral, "It's your job to watch out for her," there was the barest of tilting down from her head, again eyes slightly narrowing. With one last look he managed to pull his eyes away from her stern face and out the window. A small part of him glad to see her sharp bite back, if just a little, "This is the first thunderstorm that's happened since she's been here," the assassin seemed to tense a moment, a peak on his left lip rose, "I'm sure she doesn't understand it," his black eye darted back to hers, "She might be a little scared…"

For a moment, just a moment, Jin was positive he saw a pout on her face.

That is, until the white haired woman from the north quickly turned on her heel and silently stormed out of her own room.

Jin turned as he watched her go, his mouth giving a gentler grin as he watched her pause a moment at the door, handle in hand and turned, before looking back at him with a unreadable mishmash of emotions playing in her cloud-colored eyes. In that moment it was like she had a million things to say, and not one of them was reaching to come out. She closed her eyes a moment, white brows slightly furrowing, before turning back to the door. Biting off a, "Of course, Lord Raikage," before opening the door and closing it behind her.

The Raikage released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in as his shoulder slumped slightly. His beady black eyes stared at the door a moment, knowing it was better to leave her territory as soon as possible, but lingering enough to let her go. He reached behind his neck and stretched while rubbing it, "it certainly has been far too long," that smirk that hadn't left his face widened the slightest as he almost grinned with his eyes closed, "far too long indeed, Ne," he looked behind him out at the storm, "Satsuki?"

* * *

-_What had happened back there?_-Kemui almost skulked down the hall. Would have openly if it wasn't for the fact that she was in fact outside her room, she was 'Kemui', the Raikage's assassin, not… not… whatever the hell else that had happened back there.

Her jaw clinched just a fraction, completely unnoticeable to any on looker, but the fact that she could feel it annoyed her. She was slipping, and Kemui did not like slipping. The slightest twitch in her right hand, thankfully she had enough control to keep the appendage at her side, there was no need to draw attention to her right side. No need to remember, no need to regret, no need to draw any attention at all!

Her grey eyes stared hard as steel down the dark hallway, right eye narrowing just the slightest at a far off memory. No, there was no need at all to remember anything like that. With sheer force of will the white-haired woman made her right hand still and kept her right eye open normally. The reminder was not necessary.

There was a loud clash of thunder, and the lightning poured in, even down to this secluded hallway.

That she didn't so much as flinch at… it was high pitch scream from a little girl that set the assassin running. All the turmoil, all the angst, all the built up emotions from nights like this, and all of it washed away as her duty-bound instinct set through. Blank, empty, her mind had absolutely nothing to throw at her as she flew down halls silently to a certain door, where behind her charge should have been sleeping.

For whatever reason she paused in front of the door, mind still, body still, and the Raikage's words drifting into her thoughts. "_Just go check on her… it's your job to watch out for her…_"

She swallowed hard as her hand hovered over the handle, only the slightest twitch to denote any kind of turmoil as cloudy eyes stared at the appendage. It was her right hand. –_What are you waiting for, open the door…_-

With no emotion passing along her face the hand descended the meager distance needed to put enough force on the elongated handle and she heard the door click as the bolt was undone. –_Now push it open…_-

She did, with as little effort as she had turning the handle, yet still the actions didn't seem to register in her mind. The door began sliding open, just a crack and with no sound, and for a moment she wondered if the little girl inside would notice…

-_Step inside…_-

There was a hesitation, a moment where the grey and black clad assassin stood there in the doorway to her lord's daughter's room, her hand removed from the door but both hand and eyes not moving as the wooden piece moved with the effort of gravity open. There was a slight creak, and it snapped her out of whatever it was that had ensnared her. cloudy grey eyes rose to see the door only a small bit open, and before whatever lingering doubts could settle in, before whatever these nights brought out in her, whatever her '_old_' self seemed to have to say could do anything, her left hand raised and opened the door fully giving her the view she didn't know she had been expecting.

There, on a far larger then her four-poster bed was a large lump shaking under the dark blue covers, occasionally squeaking as lighting flashed or thunder roared.

Kemui blinked.

And for a moment, just a moment, she may have thought the sight was adorable…

Without realizing she had made a single step, the hardened assassin was at the edge of the bed closest to her. Her natural silence hadn't alerted the poor frightened girl to her presence. Grey eyes stared over the shivering lump for a moment, the slightest of perking coming to the side of her lips. A long time ago, there was another little girl who used to hide under the covers because of thunderstorms too.

Kemui's hand moved to reach out and calm the little girl when a slight movement catches her attention. Halting her motion on reflex her grey eyes zero in on the anomaly, and then swiftly narrow at what she finds. On the other side of Yorihi, sitting up straight staring from the small girl under the covers to the white-haired assassin staring at it, was the Bakeneko. The feline's emerald eyes focused on the assassin's grey ones, staring a moment with eyes narrowed, almost challengingly, before it glanced back at the little girl, lowering its large ears. A white brow rose at the ghost-cat's actions just the slightest but the hardness of her stone-like eyes didn't waver one bit.

Those eyes said one thing clearly. –_Leave_-

The purple-black cat lowered its head and ears more, wrapping its forked tail around itself almost remorsefully. It spared the white woman one last glance, almost apologetic, before fading away and disappearing completely.

Her hands lay flat on the bed distributing her weight only slightly. She needed a moment, only a moment, as her grey eyes stared at the void space that monster of a cat had occupied. The slightest of tilting in her brows showed a resigned anger she forcefully dissipated. Yorihi didn't need to see her like this… the idea itself _almost_ brought a snort from the white woman.

"K-Kemui-s-sama?" there was confirmation in the little girl's voice, and the white-haired woman had to bite back the urge to growl. –_Of course she can already see me…_ - the assassin had to close her eyes a moment to focus, she didn't need to slip any more then already in front of her charge. Unconsciously, her left hand clinched the comforter fabric before another bout of thunder shot through the room. Yorihi squeaked and seemed to shuffle around under the comforter, slightly whimpering but trying to cover it up.

Without knowing how, and only vaguely why, Kemui's eyes softened on the large lump of the little girl under the covers. Her hand reached out and found the top of the little girl's head, causing her to still for just a moment. This act of comfort from the little girl brought the edge of her lip up; she sat on the bed close to the little girl drawing her close in some manner of comforting her from the storm. Weather for Yorihi or herself, the assassin did not know.

"K-Kemui-s-sama…" the little girl seemed to squeak out, "C-can't breathe…"

The assassin just blinked at the little girl a moment, not registering what she'd said. Then she quickly released her as her brain seemed to pick up on it. She moved back, giving the smaller girl room, and inwardly scolding herself for such a… '_human_' action… -_foolish…_-

When released from her teacher's embrace, Yorihi quickly pulled the comforter off. She hadn't found anything wrong with what Kemui did; she just couldn't breathe while being under the comforter and being 'hugged' by her teacher at the same time. The little girl, hair all over the place and her bandana hung around her neck, showing her active white eyes breathed deeply as she came out from under the covers. "Ah… t-that's bet-ter… Kemui-sama?" the little girl stared at her teacher a moment. Something seemed off about the white-haired woman, her grey eyes were staring at the ground unseeing and she didn't seem to be registering that Yorihi was staring at her.

The little girl tilted her head to the side, raising a midnight-blue brow, "Kemui-sama?" she disentangled herself from the covers and inched towards her teacher. She was only an inch from tapping the woman on the shoulder when a hand quick as light reached out and grabbed the small girl's hand. Yorihi whimpered a moment, biting her lower lip, as the white woman seemed to have reflexively grabbed her harder than she ever had before. The little girl moved with the grab, trying to lessen it since she couldn't move from the iron grip –_What's wrong with Kemui-sama_- her active white eyes stared at her teacher, questioning as tears started to form in at the edges. –_I won't cry, I won't cry…_- she blinked back the urge and the tears, "K-Kemui-s-sama… what's wrong?" her voice steadied at the end as she stared at her teacher as hard as she could, just like she would do during training.

The white-haired woman seemed to gasp as she breathed in deep, blinking whatever had been passing over her eyes. She turned slowly to see the active white eyes of her student, obviously pained but biting it back. She blinked again obviously not understanding, grey eyes stared down and saw her hand, her right hand was a moment away from breaking the small girl's arm. There was a small twitch in her left eye, and she hoped only she noticed it as she let go of the girl like she was on fire. She looked away, shifting further away from the small girl, "My apologies, Yorihi-hime…" both hands clinched the covers, what had she been doing…

The lightning flashed.

Little blue-black eyebrows furrowed, taking in the almost 'skittish' nature from her normally so 'cool' teacher. Her head tilted again, this didn't make sense. –_Kemui-sama's always so… so… what's the word… 'in control'?_- her eyebrows furrowed deeper, she didn't quite know how to say it properly, but her teacher seemed to be acting funny.

Another look at her teacher, and the little girl nodded to herself.

The next moment had a small body flying at the assassin.

Due to instinct and training, Kemui turned sensing a kind of 'attack', her right hand bracing on the covers, her body turning to face it, her eyes focusing at the bodily projectile and her left hand hovering over the handle of her blade. In the next instance, she had a tiny three and something year old attached to her torso and her left hand moving away from her weapon. Grey confused eyes blinked at thin air, then looked down to see a rough bob of midnight-blue hair and scrunched tight eyes with tiny arms wrapped around her torso. The assassin had to blink again, yep, still there… -_she's hugging me… I'm being hugged…_- she blinked again for good measure…

Right as the assassin was about to move the thunder decided to explode outside. Yorihi screamed and buried her head into her teacher's armor, trying to hide from the devastating sound outside. Kemui stilled a moment, her hand hovering over the little girl. She was frozen, didn't know what to do, a moment ago and her body seemed to instinctively know, now… now she was almost lost.

"K-Kemui-s-sama," the little girl spoke barely a whisper as she whimpered from the volatile weather outside.

A small, gentle smile crossed the white-haired woman's lips as her left hand rested on the small girl's head affectionately, "I'm right here Yorihi-hime," she rubbed her dark hair, noticing the shaking had stopped, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," a gentle shade came to the normally so hard eyes.

The little girl just nodded into her triangular flak jacket, not bothering to trust her tiny voice or move from her 'safe' position.

So for the rest of the night, Kemui, the assassin, sat there, comforting her small charge, keeping away the light and sound of the developing storm, both for herself and for the little girl in her lap named Yorihi.

* * *

The lighting flashed, and the black-purple feline didn't sense anything from the little girl. Apparently, that white dog of a woman seemed to have chased away her fears better then the ghost cat could. Pity.

Batsuko's ears perked, sensing the inner torments of another. A flick of its tail and the seemingly tiny feline was padding across a bed, to the troubled tossing and turning of the young blonde girl. Its emerald eyes stared down at her prospering face, and obviously pained features passively. It was used to this. The poor girl, container to the Nibi no Nekomata, and she couldn't suppress the nightmares.

The dark colored cat nuzzled along her damp face, its chakra made body resonating with the will of the demon within the girl's heart. It babbled a moment, curling as close to her as it could, wrapping its forked tail around her neck comfortingly, trying, as much as a beast of vengeance and torment could, to take away the girl's fears.

The light outside flashed a moment, and in it a haze around the young jinchuuriki could be seen, the color of the shadow, and traveling towards the ghost cat on her chest. Batsuko turned, staring at the malignant energy, before furrowing its feline brows, its emerald eyes flashing a dark color, and in a moment the shadow dissipated into the ghostly feline. When it turned back to _its_ charge it noticed she was breathing easier.

The ghost cat stared at Nii Yugito a moment, its ears tilting down in a remorseful way, same as it had done to that white dog. This was all it could do… for now. It babbled a moment in its little cat noises before curling up under the young woman's chin, hoping to keep further nightmares away.

After a moment a sleepy hand raised and pet the bakeneko, almost thanking it for its service.

* * *

Satsuki: 5th lunar month, month in the rainy season, May

* * *

**A/N:** i'm still waiting for people to figure out what i'm saying about Kemui... i've made it slightly more easy here XD

the reason i'm using 'Satsuki'... because its not a full name... i just can't decide which variation i'm going to use... and i kinda like it... namely because these amused me:

Satsukiame –early summer rain, Satsukiyami –Dark night in the Rainy Season, Teisatsuki –spy plane…

sounds like someone's personality huh?

plus the whole 'smoke' thing... like i said, i had time to examine 'Kemui' even if she was wanting me to write instead :P

please, please, please Review, every time i got one, i came back and looked at this and tried to write again... i do thank all those that reviewed, they do encourage me to come back and keep trying...

comments, questions, opposing views?

till next -cowering from sniper fire- Sayounara, mina!

-Ikasury


	12. To Learn by Being Run Over

**A/N:** HO-LY CR-AAA-P! O,O

to be honest i've been wracking my brain on ending this or the last two weeks straight, course that was with as little free time as i've had, my job sucks... .-.

so, i'm just gonna say thanks to those that reviewed last time, i hope this long one makes up for something, and hopefully can bring back some people T.T

and as a side note: i dedicate this chappy to... well, a lot of things, currently being 'Sneppid Snow Leopard', since i've been listening to his music non-stop for the past few days and its helped me a lot with getting the feel for this right, i think i'm falling in love with Indi-Electronic-Dubstep :3 and i suppose my Fox owes some praise too, for introducing me to the music, and not bothering me like usually and telling me to get this done with when i questioned why he was being so 'quiet'... i love my Fox...

as a bonus treat, i'll be throwing up a bunch of pics for this i did on my DA account, now that my scanner is up and running, really just character pics but whatever, i've probably got the most OCs in a single chap to date :P

so without further ado, and groveling...

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hmm…" black eyes stared over a newspaper, somehow managing both '_lazy_' and '_intrigued_', "Its quiet," those thin eyes narrowed even more, adding '_paranoid_' to the look in them.

"Uh… Taichou?" a young dark skinned lad of about 17 looked at his superior.

"It's too quiet…" the black eyed woman, named Gakushin Reki, folded her current entertainment and set it on the desk. She was 33 and at least a Jounin, since she sported an over-the-right-shoulder style partial white flak-jacket. A Kumo Hitae-ate hung lazily around her neck, almost defeating the point of the low cut and sleeveless gun-metal shirt. It showed a tribal tattoo that spanned from her right bicep to the base of her neck, the black lines giving a distinct contrast to the light tan of her skin. If one bothered to lean over the edge of the 'greeter's desk' she sat behind, they'd notice she sported something of a black, woman's version of hakama, with a white rope as a 'belt', only lacking the normal under pants, if the fact that a matching tattoo of her shoulder was shown so obviously on her bare left hip, straw sandals clicked as she habitually kicked under the desk. She had been working behind the front desk at the entrance to the Raikage's tower for the past five years or so, she wasn't exactly sure and didn't particularly care. What she **did** care about was the fact that it was oddly quiet today. Her coal colored eyes glanced over wire-framed glasses back and forth along the inside of the empty receiving room as a light tanned hand snubbed out her dying cigarette.

"Taichou?" Kokuei, the current in a long line of _'assistants_' to the desk clerk, blinked his dark blue eyes at the woman as she raised her free hand and snapped her fingers in his direction. At his inaction the woman turned her rolly-chair in his direction and thin black eyes just stared at him.

"Assistant… cigarettes…" and since he didn't move immediately a black brow furrowed in obvious agitation, "you get them…" it wasn't intimidating at all that she crossed her arms and was tapping her foot. The clicking of the straw sandals on marble was rather nerve-racking.

"Ah! Uh…" the young man gulped as her normally so lazy eyes were boring into his brain rather demandingly, "R-right… Right! Right away!" he gave an odd salute before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

A light smirk rose on the woman's face as she ran a bare hand through her long black hair and turned back to the front of the desk, "Hehe, gets them every time…" she reached discreetly under some papers that littered the front desk and pulled out what looked to be an old, old, half-filled pack of cigarettes with an open fan on the front. She rattled it a moment next to her ear before tapping the box causing one of the tobacco sticks to pop up, she grabbed it between her lips and pulled away the box, while simultaneously raising a cheap lighter and bringing forth a fat ember. The black haired woman leaned back in her easy rolly-chair, pulling up her glasses to sit on top of her head, and sucked deeply on the cigarette causing the ember to burn brightly before releasing a large smoke cloud through her nose. She stared at the fuzzy grey cinder fog, how she loved the small things…

"Nyaa~"

Black eyes blinked a moment. –_Was that a cat?_- she lowered her gaze without moving from her decidedly lazy position.

"Nyaa…" there was a black-purple tabby sitting on her check-in log with the oddest emerald eyes just staring at her.

Reki blinked again. Nope, still there…

"Ughh…" she leaned forward nearly bodily flinging herself at the cat. She landed with her elbows on the desk, feet flat on the floor, and staring face to face with the weird cat. Black eyes lazily staring into curious emerald ones. She snorted smoke at the creature.

Batsuko narrowed its eyes and flicked its ears disapprovingly.

"And what of it?" the desk clerk just stared at the cat, _almost_ daring it to do something as she enjoyed her vice a little longer. The cat turned away as she blew more smoke in its vicinity, it eyed her sidelong and she just gave it a wide grin. After its disapproving glare, the tabby's ear twitched and it seemed to hop off her log and out of her sight. The black eyed woman leaned over enough to see it skitter across the main floor and down some hall, it looked like administrations…

She adjusted her glasses with the cigarette hanging lazily out of her mouth, "That cat had a forked tail…" she didn't sound too impressed, "huh." Ignoring that little odd mishap, she sat back and figured she'd enjoy this little reprieve from the normally so lively tower. Weird cats didn't count as 'strange things happening' after all…

"Ah… ano?"

Was that a voice she was hearing now? She flicked her glasses back in their proper place and glanced around. Nope, no one around her desk…

"Excuse me?" that definitely sounded like a little voice…

Leaning back forward again, the black-haired desk clerk landed on her feet and stood leaning over the desk. Black eyes blinked again, there was a little girl dressed in a dark blue kimono with semi-short ink-blue colored hair kept out roughly, and what looked like tiny braids on both sides of her face between short front bangs and ones that naturally framed her face. A black brow rose –_Where have I seen braids like that before?_- the even weirder thing was that the little girl was wearing a dark blue bandanna around her eyes yet seemed to be looking up right at her. –_Or maybe she's just looking in the way she heard noise?_ _-_

Reki pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and tapped it on the ashtray on the desk, "There something you need kid?"

The little girl seemed to lean her head down and touch her lip like she was thinking; the black haired Jounin couldn't help but think it looked absolutely adorable, "Um… I'm looking for Neko-chan?"

A black brow rose as the little girl again seemed to be staring right at her, despite the obvious covering over her eyes, "uh-huh…" she replaced the cigarette, "This cat happen to be blackish with a funny looking tail?" the girl immediately seemed to smile brightly, shaking her head vigorously. Reki closed her eyes and took a drag on the cigarette, "Yea, saw it run down that hall," she absentmindedly waved her hand towards the 'administrative' hall, "If ya want kid, I'd be more then… willing… to…"

Reki opened her eyes to find the spot previously inhabited by the little girl to be empty.

"T-Thank you!" black eyes turned to catch the end of a tiny girl running around the corner she'd pointed to, hand waving back in 'thanks' and in no time was gone.

The cigarette hung loosely, "Huh… how'd she…" black eyes blinked a moment before she raised her hands, "Whatever, I'm not gonna think about it…" she sat back in a huff into her cushy rolly-chair and closed her eyes taking another long drag. No, that wasn't unusual… nope, shouldn't be…

"R-Reki-s-san!" there were deep panicked breathes followed by that voice. Nope, it wasn't her assistant, too high pitched and girly…

The normally so laid-back Jounin cracked her eyes open with her hand still covering her mouth from the drag. Black almost-glaring eyes stared at what looked to be a disheveled and almost scared looking Yugito. The girl was their second Jinchuuriki, and while she'd been quite a handful when she'd first come to Kumo, she had started shaping up to be a rather decent ninja for their village. Hell, Reki was currently sitting on a few of her reports from her first few solo missions right now, just had to process them… blue folder on her desk somewhere…

"R-Reki-san," the blonde young woman took a deep breath and stilled her dark eyes on the very nonchalant looking desk clerk, "Y-you haven't… happened to have… seen… a… uh… um…"

"Cat?" it was almost funny how flat that came out of the black haired and eyed woman's mouth, even if she had yet to move from her position of just staring at the young woman.

"What?" Yugito blinked, "Well… yes, but also…"

"Little girl, about ye high," with her free hand she gestured to about three foot something, "blind-fold?" thin black eyes just stayed narrowed on the young woman behind wire-framed glasses, smoke drifting up lazily from her cigarette.

The blonde noticeably gulped, and seemed to start sweating some more, "yes."

Reki pointed with her cigarette holding hand, "That way…"

"Thanks Reki-san!" the almost panicked blonde threw back as she bolted down the administrative hall.

Reki had turned in her chair and watched the girl sprint after the other two, a black brow quirking, "How does a should-be-Jounin lose a kid and a cat?" she sighed deeply closing her eyes before turning back to her normal position and resting for a couple of seconds. With her luck as soon as she opened her eyes someone else would be there. Slowly… ever so slowly… she dared to open her eyes.

There was a sharp face with grey eyes framed by white braids leaning on the top part of her desk… And for a second it looked like those pale lips were smirking at her.

Black eyes just stared, "Something you need, Kemui?"

White brow rose, almost smugly "Perhaps…"

Reki took a drag before snubbing out her current smoking joy. She sighed deeply, leaning back and stared at the white woman intently, before pointing with her thumb over her tattooed shoulder, "They went that way…"

"I know…" the assassin leaned over the desk nonchalantly and started twiddling with a pen.

Reki's black eyes narrowed lazily as she slapped at the assassin's pale hand, "Stop that… you'll ruin my OCD…"

A white brow rose, but her hand noticeably stilled. Cloudy grey eyes glanced up into black ones a moment, "How's the kids?"

Those thin black eyes narrowed, "Same as always," she crossed her arms over her stomach, "You should try them some time," she leaned back almost smugly, taking in the look on the pale woman's face, "my boy's all fired up about being a Genin and my little girl's heading to the academy…"

Kemui seemed to stare absently down a moment, fiddling with the pen again, "Mmhmm…"

Black eyes stared listlessly, "Seriously, you're screwing with my OCD…"

Grey eyes glanced at her for a moment before the white woman raised her shoulders the slightest and stood up straight. It was the closest anyone would ever get to her openly shrugging, something Reki found amusing. Kemui glanced down the hall the black haired woman had pointed at, "That way?"

"Yep," Reki was in the process of sneaking another cigarette, lighting it with her eyes closed, "I don't know what's going on, but…" she opened her eyes and all she saw was smoke raising from the ember. Lazy eyes just stared at the empty space, "Damnit," she took a drag leaning back in her chair with her hands resting lazily in her lap, "last time I say this place is 'too quiet'."

"Didja say something Taichou?" Kokuei reappeared next to his 'boss', holding a white grocery back that seemed to be filled with various packs of cigarettes, each with a folding fan on the front.

Reki turned a moment and stared at the young man, lit cigarette hanging loosely from her lips. She blinked black eyes a moment before turning back to her work, grunting out, "What took you so long?"

"Huh? B-but I was-" the dark skinned young man tried feebly to speak in his defense before a blue folder went flying into his face.

"Go file that away under the Raikage's private missions," her eyes were nonchalant but something about the way they were staring at him made Kokuei gulp, nod out an affirmative and skitter away quickly.

As soon as her '_assistant_' was gone, Reki leaned forward on one arm and stared out the empty doors. Cigarette sitting loosely between her lips as her free hand fiddled with a certain pen.

* * *

"This is really dull," Darui was walking down the hall of the administrative side of the Raikage's tower. The young man, about 15, and short for his age, with his shaggy pale blonde hair just stared at the paperwork in his hand. It was a 'requirements' list of what he needed to acquire/accomplish before he'd be eligible for the Jounin exams. He closed his one visible eye and sighed deeply. He'd been a Chuunin for awhile, with his ability and being the former Raikage's apprentice he'd been too active to actually put any thought into what he'd wanted to do… plus with the whole take over nearly three years ago. –_I'm sorry Sensei…_- the dark skinned young man folded the piece of paper up and put it in his pocket, he didn't have anything against the new Raikage, and since the guy _was_ his Sensei's son it's not like he should have been all that surprised about what happened… -_But still…_-

While lost in his own thoughts, the young man didn't notice the fork-tailed cat that passed him by…

… But he did notice when a little dark blue blur that ran just below his vision and he managed to turn just out of its way, "A-ah!"

What appeared to be a little girl turned while running at him, "Go-gomen!" she yelled out before turning back down the hall.

Darui stared a moment, before his natural reflex kicked in, "Ma-mah! Sumimasen!" he did a little respectful bow in the direction of the little girl, not even noticing she'd already turned the corner. Sadly, this lack of notice resulted in him being barreled into at top speed by someone else.

"AAAAHHH!" "WATCH OUT!" _**BAM!**_

Shaking his aching head, the young man noticed two things, 1. He was on the floor. 2. There were black eyes staring down at him. He blinked, then the remainder of his brain decided to kick in and an interesting amount of color entered his face as he realized who it was, "Yu-Yugito-san!"

The young woman just shook her head while standing up, trying to get her bearings. She scanned the hallway a second, not seeing anything before looking down at the young man she'd apparently ran over. If she'd had the time she probably would have apologized profusely while blushing from the embarrassment, currently Yugito was fearing for her life so that kind of overrode that reflex, "Hey, the little girl," she said rather demandingly, making sure she had the young man's attention, "Which way did she go?"

The prone young man was staring up at the young woman for a moment, parts of his mind still processing what just happened. He could obviously tell she was in a hurry, after all who runs into someone when they're not? And she had asked him a question… little girl… Darui blinked, before the words could leave his mouth his hand absently pointed behind him.

The blonde young woman seemed to openly sigh, probably in relief, "Thanks…"

Then he remembered she'd run into him. Embarrassed he scratched the back of his head and grinned, "A-ah, Sumimasen Y-Yugito-san, about… the… whole…" by the time he opened his eye she was already down the hall. Damn.

Staring down the empty hall he immediately deflated, sighing to himself as he slumped on his elbows, "Maaan, that was so dull… so, so dull…" in a depressed slump, the poor young, confused, man debated about what he could have done better. Obviously, Yugito-san was in some kind of hurry, perhaps trouble, and that little girl was part of it… -_Perhaps she's having to take care of her, and she got loose, and that means if she can't catch her she'll fail her mission!_- The young man's one visible black eye popped open in a sort of fear, "And I'm just sitting here!" in a moment of driven brilliance he hopped to his feet, fists pumped, "It's my fault she may fail her mission! She may have lost a lot of time due to my tripping her!" no one could ever say Darui wasn't a truly, fatally, sincere person…

Kemui just stared at the young man, her grey eyes blinking as she caught his black one for all of the two seconds it took her to walk casually past him.

Darui froze, blood both rushing to and away from his cheeks. Embarrassed for shouting to himself in the middle of the Raikage's tower, and being caught no less, and having a sudden rush of fear as _**That**_ woman just casually walked by him, being the one to notice his little outburst.

Kemui raised a white brow slightly.

Darui gulped obviously.

And the white haired assassin looked forward and continued on her way, not caring either way what the previous Raikage's student was doing babbling to himself in the middle of the administration section.

The now pale young man released a breath he hoped wouldn't get him killed. Reaching a hand over his heart he took several more breathes, "Whatever Kami is watching me today, I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry for whatever it is I have done…"

"Dude," Shii stepped out of the Admin. Office to spot his partner looking like he was having another 'apology-induced' heart attack, "Are you apologizing for breathing again?"

Darui slumped again, looking at his partner lazily, "That is so dull…"

* * *

Paperwork. The absolute worst, evil, deceptive, hateful, conniving thing to ever cross a Kage's desk. If there was somehow a means to be completely rid of it and somehow managing to run a village still rather successfully, there would probably be world peace. It was a commonly held joke, especially in the Administrative division of the Raikage's tower, that if there were no paperwork, then the Raikages, current and previous, probably wouldn't have such tendencies to crush furniture, burst through walls, and jump from the highest tower down into the depths below the sky rise city… simply to have something _better_ to do.

This was probably why the 'current' Raikage sent approximately 97.3 percent of his paperwork through his assistant, Joshu, first. Of course, this didn't stop him from destroying his furniture, bursting through walls, and jumping from the highest tower just for the hell of it… but at least they knew it wasn't because of the miniscule amount of _paperwork_ he did have to bother with.

Currently, Joshu, said questionably _sane_ Raikage's assistant, was heading towards said man's office with this month's _stack_ of 'need-to-be-legitimately-filled-out' paperwork. The 'ordinary' looking Jounin walked down the hall confidently, after all this was a _normal_ occurrence, and it's not like anything ever happens on the 7.8 minute walk from his 'office' to the Raikage's throne-room.

The crescent scared man's nose twitched, and he held his breath so he wouldn't sneeze into the over-his-head stack of papers in his arms, no need to drop them and have them spill all over the hallway…

As he stood there he didn't notice the black-purple cat streak by him…

He was in his own little world when he heard, "Hello, Joshu-san," as he glanced over noticing Yorihi dodgingly skirting around him and running down the hall. He blinked behind black shades. –_That __**was**__ Yorihi-hime, wasn't it?_- a dark brow rose over those shades…

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

The sudden shout from the other side of the hall caused him to reflexively jump… unfortunately causing papers to be thrown and fly all over the place. He had a second to see a blonde running at him with a disgruntled look before he did the first thing that came to mind… he dropped to the floor, just in time as Yugito long jumped over him and kept running like nothing had happened.

When Joshu raised his hands from his head he stared down the hall a second. Fixed his shades, quirked an eyebrow, and decided to ask the Raikage about it when he saw him. Then he noticed the papers all over the hall… he slumped, -_This may take awhile…_-

"He's having a progress meeting with some of the elders, no need to worry," Joshu raised his head and blinked behind his black shades, there was no way that _nice_ almost _caring_ tone was from who that voice came from… again he fiddled with his shades as he came eye level with a grey angled skirt and black biker shorts, a bit of dusting ran over his cheeks before white papers interrupted his vision, and his shades raised up the white papers, up the black glove, arm guard and all the way up to oddly looking _amused_ grey eyes. Joshu considered himself already a dead-man as he deftly took the offered paperwork from the assassin with an almost nonchalant look on his face, as if he had not just been looking at the woman in a rather inappropriate way…

Then she seemed to smirk lightly, and he knew she had to have killed him already…

So it was rather strange that she merely turned, perhaps in a purposeful way as her three thin braids smacked him in the face causing him to fumble and fall on his face. By the time Joshu managed to pick himself up off the ground and again adjust his shades, Kemui was gone, presumably down the same hall Yorihi and Yugito had ran.

He stared at all the miscellaneous papers scattered throughout the hallway and sighed… maybe Kemui should have just killed him…

* * *

"No, I'm serious, Seichi, if you actually look underneath the plainly written words, there's actually this totally ballin' storyline that's epically serious, and totally romantic, even to the point that a subtle guy like you would appreciate it…" Jimei stated loudly, shrugging both hands over his shoulders like he was completely exasperated.

Seichi just glanced down at him.

An oddly dark brow rose over closed eyes, "Okay… seriously, it is mainly about the porn…"

The red-eyed giant closed his eyes and sighed opening the door.

A purple-black cat passed by…

A little girl with dark hair and a bandana passed by after it…

"Ehh?" dark pierced brow rose higher, this time a sandy red brow joined it.

"Excuse me!" the two Jounin glanced down the other side of the hall, seeing a young woman with blonde hair in a cloud print high collared shirt, and looking like a real ninja, running down towards them. In tandem the two took a step back, flattening themselves against the walls as they watched the young woman with the twin-tailed pony-tail run by.

Platinum blonde bowl-cut and sandy red high-and-tight followed her path, a random hand thrown over her shoulder as an acknowledgement of thanks.

Jimei, being himself, waved back… with a stupid grin on his face.

Seichi just rolled his red eyes… turning slightly enough to notice someone else coming down the hall…

The large man straightened up, closing his eyes and bowing his head, "Kemui-sama…"

"Oooiya, what'cha talkin' about, Seichi? There's no way that was our BAMF commander-" the short platinum blonde turned towards his partner, before noticing one thing, "Er… Kemui-sama…"

Her grey eyes stared at her subordinate.

Jimei stared, closed eyed, looking more nervous… his brow twitched, "Ano…"

"Kemui-sama," Seichi's voice cut between the two, the grey-eyed woman turning her head back to him, an odd, subtle look in her eye that he couldn't help but notice. He closed his crimson eyes, smirking, and nodded his head.

To his surprise, she smirked right back… before turning coolly with her eyes closed and continued walking along her path.

The stoic giant watched her go, while the twitchy midget was just gapping, "Was dat seriously our boss?"

"Shut up Jimei…"

* * *

"As you can see Raikage-sama our results have proven to be beyond out projected estimates," the man in important regalia handed a folder in the large man's direction. The hulking giant merely looked at the manila folder as if it offended him over his tented hand before his beady black eyes pierced into the man in front of him. The man gulped, at least he understood he should be afraid, "Uh… ahem," he cleared his throat, withdrawing the folder and handing it over to an attendant, "A-as I was saying…"

Black eyes bore into him…

"Um…" he glanced around the table at the other members of the 'council', garnering mutters and skittish glances, no one liked to correct the Raikage, and certainly weren't going to do it to the man's face… he could crush any of them with a single hand.

"It seems your move has been played," the deep threatening voice of the leader of the village hidden in the clouds rang out in the tense silence left open in the room. His eyes glanced at the man a moment, letting him fidget, before he stood abruptly; causing most of those seated to jump and the poor fool still standing to start sweating. The Raikage looked at him as if he were insignificant, civilian merchants typically brought that disposition out in him. He stared at the man squirming in front of him, he was an accountant of some sort right? Important, by his appearance and audacity to bring up this budget thing to him at the end of the meeting… young too, probably didn't know all the 'rules' yet… yea, that was it… "Kaneda, right?"

The squirrely man gulp, "y-yes…"

"you're new right?" the Raikage looked at him like he was bored, his attendants sighing behind his standing form as he nearly loomed over the smaller man… of course who wasn't 'smaller' then him?

"Um…" was not an intelligent response….

A large dark hand came down on 'Kaneda's' shoulder, making him wince at the 'light' force, hell he would have jumped in surprise if it hadn't held him there. It flexed slightly and he wondered if the bones in his shoulder would crack… were there specifically 'shoulder' bones?

"You'll learn…" was all the large man had to say as he moved passed the bureaucrat, whom he felt could nurse his own fractured shoulder. The Raikage moved to the door that would let him leave this boring meeting, ponderings of why it was useful he attend such things come to mind as he had one of his current attendants open the door for him. He was Raikage damnit, he didn't open doors… he burst through walls, jumped out windows and smashed furniture… he didn't _**need**_ doors. He rubbed his goatee in thought as the piece slid open without coming off its hinges. –_Probably should hold off on all the senseless destruction… it does cost quite a bit over time I suppose…_-

"Nyaa~"

The large man looked down, hand still rubbing his goatee… there was a purple-black cat in front of him just outside the door… it had a forked tail…

The two stared at each other a moment…

"Neko?" slipped from the Raikage's lips as the thing seemed to tilt its head, eying him with its strange emerald eyes before skittering off…

He rubbed his goatee in though, "Hmm…"

"Otou-sama!" at the tiny voice, well tiny compared to him, it was actually pretty loud since the child was yelling down the hall… Gouzen Jinrai looked at his 'daughter' who was running at him, grinning a smile he would be proud of and waving her hand excitedly. A grin tugged at the edge of his lips and he was half tempted to let it show openly.

He smirked, raising his hand to wave back.

"Hi Otou-sama!" the little girl energetically waved, grinning at her father, staring at him directly despite the bandana she wore, and after a moment was running past him, "Bye, Otou-sama!" and was just as equally grinning and waving her father goodbye.

And his smirk had followed her, hand up uselessly still but up in a means of recognition.

"Sir," a voice from behind him, one of his attendents, "was that…?"

A curt nod from the Raikage, both to answer the man and correct his own wayward actions, "Yes, that was Yorihi…"

"Shouldn't we…?" the man questioned in hushed tones.

"No," the large blonde's voice was firm, if low, as his black eye glanced behind him to glare at the man, "If she's out, then Kemui is not far behind," he turned away, "She is fine…"

"Sir?" the man persisted but was silenced from further inquiry by a curt glance from his superior, and probably saved any more violence by the appearance a certain 17~ish year old blonde…

"Ah…" Yugito stood there, staring at the Raikage, mouth open and just gaping…

Ignoring the urge to pummel his 'attendant', the Raikage got the feeling he was being stared at. Turning he found Yugito, stock still and gaping at him. He quirked a small blonde brow not saying a word.

The young woman closed her mouth and looked excessively nervous.

Brow still raised, the Raikage just stared at her.

"Eh-heh-heh…" the teenaged woman laughed nervously as she slowly, _too slowly_, walked past the large imposing man that was their village leader like some cat that had something to hide.

After a few awkward paces the Raikage's eyes narrowed, "Yugito…?"

The young woman startled for a moment, turning to face her lord, raised one hand and opened her mouth as if to say something… then turning heel and bolted down the hall that Yorihi had ran.

The Raikage blinked lazily down the hall, raising a hand to silence his attendant before the man even had the thought to speak. Turning around the large dark skinned man was unsurprised to already find a significantly smaller woman kneeling before him. He glanced at her, not in the hard way he did everyone else and perhaps that was enough of a difference, "Kemui…"

The white haired woman raised her head enough to look him directly in the eyes, cloudy grey meeting beady black eyes, "Yes, Lord Raikage," there may or may not have been a small 'skip' in her voice and peak on the edge of her lips.

A small blonde brow was piqued, "I trust you have an explanation…"

The peak increased the smallest bit and her eyes became less cloudy, "Of course…"

Silence prevailed between the two as they stared into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the small crowd of councilors and attendants behind the lord of Kumogakure.

"Hmp," the Raikage smirked…

… and the assassin nodded before disappearing.

He grinned a moment before turning around to his current attendants and questioning councilors, specifically the one that questioned him, "Told you…"

* * *

"Hmm…" tiny black shades stared ahead, mouth pouting in concentration.

The other figure blinked.

"Hmmmmm…." The sound of thought processing started to become a hum, not too dissimilar too the whirring of a high speed shuriken.

_It_ glanced away as if unimpressed.

"Hmp!" Killer Bee slammed his palms flat on his knees, "What's that pussy cat? Can't take a stare back?"

The purple-black feline glanced back at the large me, seemingly glaring at his 'challenge'.

Bee grinned widely, "Hehe, daz right," he waved his hands up in the air, wiggling his fingers as if to imitate the Hachibi within him, "Cat got no fight, can't beat this beast, knowing he's gonna feast, gonna let loose and bring home the goose!" The large man, caught up in his… terrible… rhyme, shot to his feet, holding his right fist up with his index and pinky fingers extended giving a sign reminiscent of bullhorns, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The cat sighed…

"Kemui-sama would say that was… um," the little girl that 'suddenly' appeared put her finger to her mouth in thought, trying to remember the way her teacher always shot her uncle down, "'while actually keeping a good rhyme for once, lacked any sort of sense or style'," the little blindfolded girl used air-quotes as she crouched on her toes watching her uncle, grinning widely as he immediately deflated.

"Wha… whayy…" large dramatic tears seemed to be streaming down the large man's tattooed face, "Home-girl… y-you betray your uncle…" Bee started wiping his arm across his face, adding to the exaggerated effect, "to… to… SISTA'!"

Yorihi stared at her uncle, she had only wanted to banter with him and join in the fun, true using Kemui-sama's take without her around seemed kind of silly now that she saw her uncle acting in such an… 'uncool' fashion. Her little mind started to panic, she wasn't as familiar with playful deception so in her mind she had actually insulted her uncle, "N-no!" under the dark blue bandana her white eyes were wide, expressed greatly by how high her eyebrows shot up, "Oji-chan! That's n-not what I meant!" the little girl was definitely panicking now, holding her hands clinched in front of her under her chin, not sure what to do to make her rather rambunctious uncle stop crying!

Bee grinned with his back turned to his little 'niece'. In all honesty he thought it was hilarious that she'd attempt to 'quote' Kemui, which she totally wasn't, Kemui would never, NEVER admit he did a proper rhyme… say he's without sense or style, sure, but never say he actually did a _**good**_ rhyme. He could sense she was thoroughly distressed by the matter and probably seconds away from jumping those eyes of hers into overdrive if she didn't already have them active. Being the 'cool' uncle that he was, Bee flipped around striking a pose, "Don't doubt little home-girl, your uncle will unfurl, gaining insight, and maximizing his might, getting pumped for the test, 'cause only he is the BEST! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" again with the bullhorns hand gesture, only this time with a full on pose.

He looked down, expecting some kind of applause at least, only to see his niece was staring at him with unshed tears. The dark skinned man slightly deflated, "Er…"

Yorihi buried her head in her knees and seemed to be shaking.

-_Aw crap! She's crying…_- the eight-tails jinchuuriki flinched. One, he hated seeing his niece cry, the mere thought sent him into a burning rage to horribly maim whoever caused it, currently Hachibi was rearing his horns about to gore his mental counterpart, the demon it seemed was as attached to the adorable little girl as he was. Two, he was deathly afraid of what his brother would do to him if he saw. And worst of all…

The blonde paled noticeably…

What would **Kemui** do to him if _**she**_ knew…

A tiny man-squeal may or may not have escaped his lips. The bakeneko sitting behind him just shook its head in shame, to think this man was a container for an eight-tailed beast. Sensing his manliness was in question, Killer Bee rounded on the feline, pointing dramatically at it and shouting, "Got sumthin' to say, pussy cat?"

The bakeneko, caught by surprise, screeched and leapt into the air with all its ghostly fur on end, landing on its four paws tensely with his black claws extended. Its emerald eyes were wide only a second before narrowing into a glare directed at the 'human' and arched its back spitting and hissing at him.

Killer Bee grinned triumphantly, posing in his mighty fashion at the finicky and furious feline, "Bwuahahaha!"

Yorihi took this moment to glance around her uncle, completely ignoring his maniacal laughter as she distinctly swore she heard a 'cat'. Blinking behind her bandana and garnering her bloodline trait for the moment, she spotted the arched and obviously irritated Bakeneko… unfortunately, depending on who's view, she was a five year old with a singular mission at the moment, catch the 'cat', "Neko-chan!" and proceeded to leap at the creature.

A distinctly feline yowl was heard yet again.

Some sort of scuffle ensued that left the mighty Bee-rapper completely confused, ending swiftly with Yorihi being somehow 'deflected' by the much tinier Bakeneko, which then gave them both this look before scampering off.

"Ah!" Yorihi quickly hopped to her feet from her prone form, completely ignoring the stuck staring form of her uncle, "Neko-chan!" and started after the creature again.

"Wait! Yori-chan!" at her uncle's protest the small dark haired girl looked at her dark skinned uncle, he was pointing to the tiny shades he wore, a slight grin passing his lips, "Don't forget!" he tapped his temple and his grin tripled in size as the pint sized girl's hands immediately went to her bandana, ensuring it was indeed fastened in the right place. Killer-Bee gave her a once over before giving a wide-grinned thumbs-up, "Thatta girl! Git that cat!" the little girl grinned before bolting after the feline. A portion of Bee's heart felt lifted –_She's such a good girl, makin' everyone smile with one of her own_- he reached up and removed his glasses for a second, rubbing the 'dirt' out of his eyes…

… only to open them and spot yet another 'cat', "Well, lookit that…" the large man raised a thin blonde brow as he watched Yugito, his protégé, scourer the area, her black eyes darting back and forth while her nose twitched _just_ the slightest every now and then. Bee grinned; proud that the girl was finally learning some of the things he'd been teaching, "Seems I got myself another cat…"

The blonde girl jumped at his baritone.

The larger ushi-oni carrier crossed his arms over his chest, giving the look of an imposing demon as he gazed down at the smaller woman from behind her, "Lose something, Yugito?"

The blonde tensed, and if Bee didn't know any better, he'd have sworn her hair spiked just like a cat's when surprised. She turned around slowly, eying him warily, obviously spooked, "S-s-sempai!"

A thin brow rose, the look on the girl's face was definitely fear, but not the kind garnered by a simple scare tactic. No, this was the kind of fear one had when they screwed up and were trying to fix it before someone else noticed… someone like a certain someone who had a tendency to instill fear in the bravest with but a glance and was _awfully_ close with his niece… Killer-Bee grinned wide, not pleasant either as it showed his canines, no, he definitely looked like the ushi-oni in human form grinning down at the startled tabby, "Yugi-chan~!"

Said girl winced, she hated it when he called her that… and he only did that when he had something up his proverbial sleeve… she tensed more.

The fanged grin on the bull's face seemed to widen impossibly so, "Missing something?"

If Nii Yugito were to look in the mirror at this moment, she would notice that the pupils of her dark eyes had shrunk to the size of a grain of sand. Thankfully she didn't have such a device to distract her, plus she wouldn't have noticed anyway as she seemed to just twitch before disappearing in a flash of light, presumably back on the trail of her wayward 'charge'.

And Bee?

Why he busted out laughing as soon as she 'bolted' away.

"That wasn't very nice…"

Killer-Bee hacked on his own saliva.

There was only ONE woman that could sound that crisp and cool, not to mention cause him to seamlessly go from laughing like a mad genius to choking on his own drool. Bee immediately turned around and stared at the intimidating white woman. If she could see his eyes she'd know they were narrowed on her, as it was she had to make do with his eyebrows lowering and knitting closer together, "Sista' what'chu doin' here?"

A white brow peaked and her head tilted slightly to the side and he was reminded of an attentive dog, "What, no attempt at butchering language in that dibble you call 'singing'?"

The larger man pouted at her, "You suck," she smirked as a response. Well, at least he knew it was the 'real' Kemui this time. The pout didn't leave his lips but he did straighten up, arms reflexively crossed over his chest making him look bigger, "So what ya got goin' on here sista'?" he pointed behind his shoulder at the way the other three went, "Seems to me ta be a bit more than just a case'a misplacin' the little one and having them cats run 'round like rats?"

"Internal rhyme, twice," the edge of her lips twitched up in a semi-smirk as he jutted out his lower lip accentuating his pout.

"I ain't askin' you ta analyze my rap, just gimme the facts," at the rise in her white brow the large tattooed man pointed a sturdy finger at her, "and don't say it, I already know it's a slant…"

That white brow rose just the slightest bit higher, "Intriguing," her brow lowered and her smirk returned, "Didn't realize you were actually paying attention…"

Bee's shoulder's slumped as he just stared at her, "How long I known you?"

Grey eyes blink, her mouth reflexively opened to give some witty retort, only to be forcibly close by sheer will as those cloudy eyes glared at the semi-behemoth before her.

Bee grinned; for once he was the one smiling while she, Kamui the Assassin, was left speechless.

The speechless assassin spared the bull one last glance before turning in her intended direction, the white wolf feeling no need to spare any information on her machinations to the Ushi-Oni.

"Hey, hey sista' wait?" Bee jumped in front of Kemui's path, hands up and prepared to defend himself if need be while her sharp steel eyes spared him a glance, "Since ya ain't gonna let me in on it," his brows lowered noting a glare from behind his shades telling her to not even call it when he was being serious, "I gotta ask you somethin' first…" he stood up straight, looking her straight in the eyes. When the placated assassin continued to stare he assumed she'd given him her assent. A small frown pulled at the edge of his lips as his hands started to lower, "'Bout what I told you," his face turned to the side slightly, "'Bout the cat… ya know…"

Kemui's eyes hardened just the slightest, causing the semi-behemoth to flinch, "I've… considered your… 'speculations'," the grey eyed woman chose her words carefully, not even noticing as her left hand idly slipped near the handle of her blade.

"Hey, hey," Bee's eyes had followed her idle hand, "No need thinking like that, I've talked with her, just was trying to pull some things outta of her past, just sayin' it was awfully coincidental, her holding that thing, how old she is and what happened with-"

The assassin cut him a sharp glare, hand firmly gripping her blade. She was a wolf in that moment, ravenous and feral, bearing her fangs directly at something that could crush her without care or restraint.

Bee gulped, he got the message.

Kemui glared a moment more, pausing only to remove her hand and turn back to her intended direction.

"Kemui," said woman's ear perked at the tone in the normally so jovial rapper's voice, it was low, calm, and above all serious, "I ain't suggesting she did it on purpose, or that it was even her," her ran a hand over his braids, sighing deeply, "just that…" he openly frowned, "figured you'd wanna know if she might be rel-" Bee cut himself off this time, she was staring at him, but not like before, sure it was sharp like it always was, but something about it was different, almost solemn.

"Bee," her eyes just stayed on him, sharp and serious like he was, "If you finish that sentence you know what I would have to do…"

"But-" he deflated when the smaller woman raised a hand to silence him. Her looked stayed on him a moment before the white woman turned away with the intent to leave the Ushi-Oni's bearer. The side of Bee's mouth dipped down into a pouting frown, just not understanding the woman sometimes, the words leaving his mouth before he even considered them, "Just figured she could use some family s'all…"

"If she truly were 'family', Bee," the white woman said facing away as she casually continued her steps after her targets, "Then you know I'd have to kill her…"

And with those parting words the white woman from the north was gone, leaving the bearer of the Hachibi all alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"Gotcha'!" the little 'blind' girl squealed as she held the ghostly cat close to her chest, so wrapped up in her excitement of finally catching the creature that she started jumping up and down giggling.

Batsuko, as it was, was looking rather dower and unexcited. Its large ears were flat out and its forked tail was hanging rather lazily, overall the creature looked exceedingly bored with the entire prospect. Sure, it was impressed, in some deep dark recess of its unusual being; more so that the little girl was actually 'giggling' at her success then the fact that she actually caught it. It was 'playing' nice after all…

Yorihi held the cat's head under her chin, holding it loosely around the chest, its feet dangling, as she felt the whiskers of its eyebrows moving back and forth on her chin. She snorted from the sensation, the cat followed in kine for an entirely different reason. She 'glanced' down at it, not really seeing anything since her eyes had switched into the 'off' position, them being 'on' so long giving her a bit of a headache, but with the disuse was waning, "Ne, Neko-chan?"

The cat snorted again, emerald eyes just staring forward. Oh the indecency, such a creature as it being 'nuzzled' by a four and something year old…

And nuzzle she did, Yorihi snorted again at the whiskers tickling her face. The little girl couldn't help but grin as she plopped down on the wooden floor, not moving the cat from her current hold, "that was really hard," she tilted her head down, causing the cat to growl slightly at the added 'weight' on its head, not that the little dark haired girl noticed, the whiskers were tickling her nose, "you hide a lot better than Otou-sama…"

The cat's ear twitched, being compared to a human now…

The twitch of the dark murky colored feline's ear caused the adjacent whisker to move just the same, which tickled the little girl's nose now, resulting in the obvious…

"AAAAACHOOOO!"

Yorihi sneezed.

Batsuko glowered ahead of it, twitching its ear again in something similar to 'annoyance'… 'resigned annoyance'.

"There you are!" the next second had Nii Yugito literally 'bolted' in front of the awkward pair.

The cat continued glowering…

Yorihi blinked her 'enhanced' sight 'on', it wasn't quite a 'full' activation of the Byakuugan, but rather a short ranged one, allowing her to see in a relative straight line in front of her. It wasn't as good as 'normal' sight, being a limited funnel view that only lasted for a few feet, but it allowed her a short distance glance past her bandana. When she told her Teacher about this, the woman gave her an astonished look, honestly surprised that a four year old could come up with an 'alternate' use of the Byakuugan and not even have a vague understanding of what chakra was beyond 'that weird blue fire stuff' she saw when 'the world went black', as she put it. The only real use Yorihi could come up with for this 'enhanced' sight was that it allowed her a quick view beyond her bandana, and didn't make her anywhere near as tired as the 'normal' activation did, plus it took her far less practice to get a handle on it, whereas the 'on' switch for even the basic activation of the Byakuugan was _still_ sketchy at best, and she wasn't even going to consider getting a hang on the 'blue-fire vision' yet.

Kemui explained it to her that it was probably just her adaptation to constantly being 'blind', her eyes desiring a way to 'see' and providing a simpler version for now. What Kemui didn't tell the small girl was that the assassin hypothesized that this 'stunted' version was probably part of the 'normal' development of Byakuugan control, just that since it was so limited and over all useless beyond seeing through something five feet in front of you, the 'Hyuuga' probably never considered it beyond a basic stepping stone, abandoning it once the full version was attained. Of course this just brought about all sorts of machinations from the white woman, causing her to develop all sorts of 'games' for the little girl to play while using this vision, it never occurred to her that her Teacher was both studying her and testing her at the same time.

But back to what she saw through her 'limited' view…

In front of the little blue-black haired four-something year old was Nii Yugito, 17~ish, wearing what seemed to have become her standard cloud print shirt with grey-blue capris, having blonde hair done in a twin tailed pony tail and black eyes that looked amazingly frightened and staring at the cat in Yorihi's arms. Yorihi didn't know if it was something wrong with her sight but it looked like the young woman's left eye was twitching, the only time she'd seen that was when Kemui-sama and Oji-chan were arguing and making her father's head hurt…

"What... are… you… doing!" she said the words slowly, mainly staring at the cat, the words increasing in pitch until the last one came out as an almost whine.

The cat flicked an ear under Yorihi's chin, snorted, and began a series of babbles that caused the little girl currently holding the creature to try to look down to stare at it. One of her blue-black brows was piqued. –_Neko-chan… talks?_- of course she didn't understand the creature, but with the insistent way it was 'babbling' that was the only thing she could make out of whatever it was doing…

A deep sigh came from in front of her, the little girl peeked up noticing the older woman had slumped with her head bowed and arms just dangling, looking utterly defeated, "That doesn't make any sense…"

The little girl's brow stayed piqued as she tilted her head slightly, "Ne," when a black eye under blonde bangs looked her way she continued, "Nee-chan, you understand Neko-chan?"

"Nee-chan?" Yugito looked at the Raikage's daughter queerly, since when was she considered a 'sister'? then the rest of the little girl's comment made it through her frazzled mind, "Neko… _-chan_?" she looked at Batsuko, blinked, then a side of her mouth twitched, threatening to turn into a sly mocking grin.

Unusual emerald eyes just glared deeply at her, _daring_ her to start…

The young woman snorted…

The cat glared deeper…

It was inevitable, after hearing the thing that half the time tormented her and spent the other half causing mayhem called '-chan', by a little girl no less… well…

Yugito started laughing…

Batsuko did not approve.

Yorihi's head tilted further, "Nee-chan?"

Yugito had straightened up, some, and had futilely put her hand over her mouth to try and stem the onslaught of laughter brought about by the idea of _THAT_ cat being considered 'cute'.

Yorihi blinked, which didn't do any good since it was covered up by her bandana, but she did it anyway. What did she say that caused Yugito-san to start… '_giggling_' like that. It was weird, the few times she'd seen the young woman she'd always been so uptight, quiet and usually off to the side behind her uncle, as if trying to be as little noticeable as possible. Now this?

"S-sorry," the blonde waved her free hand, quelling the laughter since she was still getting that glare from the Bakeneko and for all she knew was freaking out Yorihi, and freaking out Yorihi was never a good thing… there were various consequences, most involving superiors of hers that were quite deadly and emotionally unreadable… that train of thought stopped all laughter as the young woman paled remembering _**why**_ she had been chasing 'her' cat and the Raikage's daughter around all day. –_Fuck! _- was her only thought as she tensed yet again looking at the two…

"Ne, Nee-chan?" the little girl's words snapped the woman out of near catatonia, the little girl was 'looking' at her, she was holding Batsuko out at arm's length towards her, the cat looked none too pleased but made no motion to correct it, "Is this Neko-chan yours?" again the little girl's head tilted, it was so cute.

Yugito gulped, absentmindedly reaching out, "Y-yes," –_Sort of…- _was her added thought, "H-his name is Batsuko…" when her hand was no more then an inch from the little beast 'he' glared at her more, "Can I have him back?"

"Um…" the little girl in the bandana seemed to 'look' at the cat in her hands, head still tilted as if confused, "Okay," she moved to release the cat into the older woman's care, only for 'Batsuko' to leap out of the girl's lessened grip, vaulted back off of some mythic air and landed defiantly on the little girl's shoulder, staying out of reach of its 'master'.

Yugito's extended hand clinched into a fist as her dark eyes glared at the cat's smirking ones.

"A-ah, Neko-chan!" the little girl started, feeling as the thing left her grip and landed softly on her shoulder. It was strange, in her grasp the cat had been so heavy, yet with it lingering along her entire shoulder it seemed so light, no more than the weight of four feathers where its paws sat, its head reaching around her own and she could feel its long furry ears against hers, its forked tail idling on the other side, brushing slightly against her cheek and neck. This of course caused the inevitable, "H-hehe," the little girl started giggling at the cat's absent actions, completely deflating the 'serious' atmosphere going on between 'pet' and 'owner'.

At the sound of a little girl giggling, the two cats deflated, Yugito sighing openly and Batsuko rolling its strange emerald eyes.

Yugito stared at the little girl in front of her, it was strange, strange indeed that Batsuko would _willingly_ let anyone touch it, but to be grabbed, held, and now sit on this little girl's shoulder? That was as likely as a snowball surviving an hour in hell. It just couldn't be happening... yet, here it was, in front of her, Nii Yugito, container of the Nibi no Nekomata, and the personification of her 'other' half was sitting on a little girl's shoulder, perfectly content, almost bored, as it started preening itself. –_What is it about this little girl…_- her dark eyes narrowed, not suspicious or threatening, just curious, trying to find that one little detail she was missing that would explain why her 'cat' had such a fixation about her. Nekomata were dangerous creatures, namely tricksters, but Bakeneko were creatures of vengeance and in a twisted sense 'justice', was there something about this little girl that required some form of 'vengeance'? Yugito watched as Yorihi pet Batsuko, scratching its ear and poking at its tail as it swished it at her… there just couldn't be…

"Yorihi-sama," Yugito said carefully, garnering the girl's attention.

"Hmm?" the bandana wearing girl 'looked' up at the older girl, curious about what she wanted, she was having fun playing with 'Neko-chan'.

"May I have Batsuko back?" the Nibi container reached her hand out again, trying to coax the finicky cat back to her.

"Um," Yorihi turned her head towards the cat on her shoulder, it snorted, "S-sure, if Bachiko-chan wants…"

"Batsuko," the older woman couldn't help but correct, "His name is 'Batsuko'…"

"Bachiko?" Yorihi repeated, not understanding her mistake.

"Batsuko… Ba-Tsu-Ko," the blonde blinked at the little girl, of all the times for her to act like a child her age, she has to do it by mispronouncing a potentially dangerous creatures name…

"Ba… Chi… Ko?" again Yorhi blinked behind her bandana, causing her brows to furrow, she didn't get it. There was a funny sound coming from her right, and she realized it was from the cat on her shoulder, it was a weird 'hissing' mixed with growling, but after a while she realized the cat was 'laughing'? "Bachi-chan?"

'Bachi-chan' babbled, enjoying this play on words, flicking its tail around amused as Yugito flustered.

"Ugh," she felt like ripping her hair out, "Fine," no sense correcting a child that didn't understand, nor continue and amuse 'Bachi-chan' any further. Dark eyes glared at the cat, "So glad you're enjoying yourself…"

The cat gave a bizarre Cheshire grin.

Yugito ran a hand through her blonde bangs, whatever it wasn't her problem, the cat could be called whatever it wanted, it didn't matter, not to her, no, not at all… she grit her teeth, "Whatever, Batsuko, Bachiko, doesn't matter," she looked down at Yorihi with her hand still in her hair, mouth in a slight pout, "I need to get you back before anyone…" her thought process paused as she realized she'd passed everyone of importance just trying to catch the girl… well, _ALMOST_ everyone, "Before Kemui-san," she amended, "Finds out…" –_Not that the Raikage or Killer-Bee-Senpai won't tell her anyway…_-

"Before I find out what?" came a lilting voice not far behind the Nibi container.

Yugito froze, tense, probably just _slightly_ more so than when Senpai had done that… besides, Kemui's shorter, she can't be _that_ much more imposing… the icy chill that was running up and down the young woman's spine was telling her otherwise. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yugito's head turned to look over her shoulder…

And there, standing not five feet from her, in her normal regalia, and having the barest of amused grins on her face was…

"KEMUI-SAMA!" came a little girl's glorious shout.

Whatever strenuous atmosphere had been was entirely shattered as Yugito nearly fell over from the 'almost' heart attack she was currently having. Yorihi didn't notice as she was running towards her teacher, big bright smile all across her face, while Batsuko glanced over its shoulder, and amused grin on its features at its 'masters' dismay at the sight of that dog.

In a bizarre act of humanity, at least in Yugito's point of view, Kemui, cold, scary, emotionless Kemui, killer-assassin-extraordinaire with no equal, kneeled down in front of a four and something year old coming at her with an almost… 'motherly' smile on her face. Yugito couldn't help that she was openly staring, her mind had crashed a moment ago and was still trying to process what she was seeing. It just DID _NOT_ make sense.

And in a moment, the look was gone, and Kemui the stoic Teacher was back in place.

Yugito had to blink several times, not even sure what she had seen had been real or some delusion brought on by all this stress…

"Kemui-sama! Look, look, I caught him!" the little girl somehow managed to grab the cat, who had tried valiantly to jump _away_ but came up short as 'he' was held out at arm's length by the little girl towards its most greatest nemesis as of current, that dog woman.

Batsuko snorted at the woman mere inches from it.

Kemui's cloudy grey eyes looked straight into the cat's unusual emerald ones, an _almost_ gloating look in them, "I can see that Yorihi-hime," she stood up, sparing the necromantic feline the decency of not petting it like some lowly house pet, she did on the other hand place her hand on Yorihi's head, slightly ruffling her hair, a subtle proud smile etched on her features, "I'm glad you are advancing so well…"

With such praise, the little girl couldn't help but give a wide grin that would make her father proud.

Yugito, seemingly forgotten for the moment, baring witness to such an _endearing_ scene just stared. Kemui seemed… almost… just almost… -_Human?_- The young woman blinked, that couldn't be the same woman, right? The one that always shot down Sempai's rhymes, chided the Raikage about odd details, the one who showed absolutely no emotion or remorse as she mechanically reported a successful assassination of a high priority, not to mention extremely well-guarded, target.

A more obvious smirk came over the white woman's face, the one normally reserved for when she shot down one of Killer-Bee's rhymes, as she removed her hand and poked Yorihi on the forehead, eliciting a pout from the little girl, "But there's always room for improvement."

The little girl's pout seemed to increase, "Kemui-sama," she whined.

That amused smirk seemed to stay in place a little while longer, "Go along, you have reading material you need to study..." the little girl groaned, but the assassin seemed immune to it, "Go on, back to your room, the scrolls are there already," the white haired woman patted Yorihi on the back, scooting her along towards the direction of her room.

Yorihi moved all of five steps before turning back to her teacher, who hadn't seemed to move an inch, curious she put that away for later, for all she knew her teacher wanted to talk with Yugito-chan, "Ne, Kemui-sama?"

A white brow piqued, "What have I said about asking like that?"

The little girl toed the ground, "B-but Oji-chan uses it all the time…" there may or may not have been a whine the little girl's voice, "and it sounds cool…"

"'Cool' or not," Kemui's face 'looked' stern, and while grammar had obviously been something she'd been trying to teach the little girl, even she, on some level, found it amusing that she, a previous heiress and current daughter to a Kage, was wanting to learn slang from her uncle… and thought it was 'cool', "You know your uncle, while… 'well-meaning'," finding the right word for 'utterly disastrous and ear rendering' that wouldn't upset her lord's daughter was rather difficult, "doesn't have the best grasp of 'proper' language."

The little girl put her lower lip out in a pout, Yugito couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable, "Hai, Kemui-sama, but…" she tilted her head up in her teacher's direction, not sure if she should continue.

The white woman nodded, giving her silent assent.

A smile started picking at the little girl's lips, "Can I take Bachi-chan with me?" she pointed at the _still_ scowling cat in her arms.

Batsuko snorted.

A white brow rose slightly, "You've already caught him, correct?" Kemui could tell the little girl was blinking surprised under her bandana, her eyebrows seemed to twitch just the slightest bit when she did so, "For now he's yours to do as you see fit with," the _slight_ grin she gave may or may not have been _slightly_ feral. She loved her lord's daughter, and despised that cat on some level, but she did _'trust'_ it, if begrudgingly, to be allowed in the small girl's presence. It had yet to try anything to harm the girl, if it truly wanted to do something; it would have done so by now.

And just like that, the little girl's smile lit up like the shining sun. She gripped the ghostly cat just the bit tighter, "Don't worry Yugito-Nee-chan, I won't do anything to hurt Bachi-chan!" and with that the little girl was off, presumedly to her studies.

At least Kemui hoped so, she'd have to deal with this odd behavior early on, to make sure the girl stayed diligent and focused on her improvement, and thusly making the Assassin's 'teaching' job just the slightest bit more effective, if not easier. The white haired woman turned back to the quiet girl her charge had spoken to, not forgetting the young woman's presence for a moment, "Trust, she won't do anything to… 'harm' your 'Bachi-chan'?" that small almost-mocking smirk was back on the white woman's face.

"Batsuko," was the first thing out of the nearly catatonic young woman's mouth, "The cat's name is Batsuko…"

Kemui gave her a look that said the woman already knew, "Killer-Bee has told me about that… 'creature' some," her grey eyes sharpened just slightly, "Its name, its connection to you and the Nibi," the woman's eyes narrowed a fraction, and if Yugito hadn't been staring at her she wouldn't have even noticed. Kemui's left hand twitched as her eyes looked away from the Nibi's container, "But I also know you, Yugito-san, you have done quite well in your own progress, and that thing hasn't made a move to harm Yorihi-hime so far…" the added threat didn't need to be said, Yugito knew full well just _who_ would be the one to pay if Batsuko did so much a nick the girl with its claws.

The Nibi container gulped.

The white wolf stopped glaring at the frightened tabby, an almost 'amused' smirk coming to her features as she half turned towards the direction her charge went, "And don't take the whole 'Bachi-chan' thing seriously," there was something that sounded almost like a short laugh but Yugito wasn't sure, "Ever since I started teaching Yorihi-hime how to write she's gotten this strange habit of swapping the sounds of characters in a way _she_ thinks is better," the way the white woman's brows furled made it look like she was being 'apologetic' but that didn't make sense.

"Huh?" there was more than one reason that escaped the blonde's mouth.

Kemui gave the barest of sighs as she crossed her arms, "'Chi' and 'Tsu', two sounds that use the same character," she gave the barest of shrugs, "I'm not sure if Yorihi realizes she's doing it at all really, but apparently she thinks 'Bachiko' sounds better so that's what she'll probably call that cat from now on…" almost snort, "Well, more than likely 'Bachi-chan' as she seems already accustomed to…" something about her look became predatory again and Yugito knew if she had fur it'd be standing on end in response, "Right, 'Yugito-nee-chan'?"

The young woman blushed in embarrassment, "I don't really know why she said that…"

"It sounds fine to me," Kemui was now looking fully in the direction the little girl had gone, completely away from a rather stunned Yugito, "If she feels the need to call someone something sincerely, then she respects you and feels you deserve it," when the white haired woman turned back to the blonde something about her look seemed 'softer', "If you'd like, I would not be opposed to having you around her more often," the look in Kemui's eyes hardened just slightly, "The girl needs to become more familiar with other people, it's not healthy for her to only know Killer-Bee, Lord Raikage, and myself…" there was a slight tilting to the edge of her lip, "I'm actually surprised, of all the people that saw her today, only you were the one that seemed to register that something was wrong about a little 'blind' girl running around the tower chasing an odd 'cat'."

The light color on Yugito's cheeks increased, was she being 'praised'? By Kemui of all people?

The white woman stepped closer to the blonde, "This chase was an exercise in more ways than one," the woman's eyes were sharp again, "Initially it was a way to test how Yorihi-hime would act outside her room, as well as the obvious exercise of her progressing ninja ability, tracking, finding, and detaining that feline…"

Black eyes widened, "You're already teaching her such things?" Yugito was flabbergasted, this-this _woman_ was already teaching that small girl to be a hunter nin? Why would she…

The sharpness in the woman's eyes increased, "This 'training' for her serves several purposes, teaching her basic skills like that," the edge of the woman's lips tilted down, "Although I will admit I should probably start teaching her stealth tactics for next time," with a shake of her head the side thought was stored away for next time.

"Next time?" Yugito gave the woman an accusing look. –_Is she serious?_-

A white brow piqued slightly, taking the assassin away from her thoughts, "as I was saying, this 'training' also lets the girl get exercise to help build up her physical prowess, tell me," those sharp eyes narrowed on the tabby, "How long had you been chasing her down?"

Immediately the younger woman's mouth opened to form some kind of protest but the question took her off guard. How long had she been 'chasing' the girl? "An hour, maybe a bit more?" at first the blonde didn't understand, then slowly it dawned on her, since when could a four year old run straight for over an hour? Wide surprised black eyes turned to the white woman.

An _almost_ smug look came over the woman, "She's been playing 'tag' with her father for the past several months, she's become quite proficient at both 'tagging' him and keeping away," that 'proud' look came over the assassin's face again, "Always getting better and lasting just a bit longer each time…"

Yugito's mouth was just hanging open, she couldn't believe this woman, "You're insane," her hand immediately went to her mouth the moment her brain registered what left her mouth. Again, wide black eyes stared at the assassin, not sure what to expect from her comment.

Kemui showed no emotion, "Progress is progress," a light lifting of her shoulders reminiscent of a shrug, "Her father approves, as it lets him both enjoy his time with _his_ daughter and help 'train' her at the same time," those grey eyes became sharper, "As far as Yorihi-hime is concerned, all these 'exercises' are merely her chance to play…"

Black eyes blinked, "You've made it so she 'enjoys' training," and it dawned on Yugito, this woman wasn't insane, she was efficient, taking something a child likes to do and using it to her advantage, "That's genius…" again the words slipped from her mouth before she had a chance to register them, but this time she didn't bother trying to hide them.

"That's what Lord Raikage thought when I suggested such a thing," again, that _almost_ smug look came over the white haired woman's face, "Now, Yugito-san, as I said earlier, that exercise was for more than one reason, and wasn't simply to let Yorihi-hime 'play' with that cat…"

"You wanted to see how the people would react to her presence," Yugito was lost in her own thoughts, crossing her arms over her chest and propping her chin on one hand as she thought, "a little girl most had never seen or heard of, only those of us close to the Raikage would even know her, so…" the young woman blinked when she noticed the assassin's eyes on her, appraisingly, the younger woman gulp nervously, "Y-you're were trying to gauge not only other's reactions to her but hers to others as well, weren't you? To see if she'd be safe outside…"

"I'm impressed," that almost approving look was on the woman's features, making Yugito not sure what to think, "Yes, most of what you said is true, as I said earlier I was curious to see how she'd react outside her room, out of my supervision."

"Wait," something seemed to just register to the Nibi container, "You've been watching this whole time?"

The assassin didn't even dignify that with a response.

A blonde brow twitched, "You mean I've been freaking out over that little girl, that she was out, chasing Batsuko no less, that she'd somehow 'escaped' and that you would murder someone if you found out…" the look on the assassin's face didn't change, _almost_ verifying that suspicion, "for NOTHING?" her fingers and eyebrow twitched more.

"I wouldn't say nothing," the white woman gave a blank look to the younger woman, "You provided the 'pursuit' team she had to stay away from, if anything you inadvertently 'helped' her training," Yugito just twitched, not taking that as any sort of compliment, "Also, from what I could tell Yorihi-hime thought you were playing along, you've gained her trust, that's why she called you 'Nee-chan'…"

Yugito blinked, she hadn't even considered that, "so…?"

A much less menacing look came over Kemui's features, "As I said, if you are willing, I would not be opposed to you… 'joining' our sessions."

Black eyes blinked, she was… 'Approved of' by the little girl, and therefore the assassin? Yugito opened her mouth to say something but not left it, closing it she tried again, "I-I… I don't know what to say…"

A slight smile came to the older woman's face, "Then don't say anything at all, and follow me," with that the assassin turned heel and began the walk back to her charge's room, leaving the decision to join her, leave, or stay entirely up to the young woman behind her.

Yugito blinked, -_D-did that really just happen?_- she looked down at her hand, that was her hand, it was fine, she could feel both it and the Nibi's power boiling under the surface. Being around Kemui made her nervous in a way she couldn't describe, but being around Yorihi, while nerve wracking, had been… "Nice," Yugito said to herself, close her open palm into a fist. She let the appendage drop to her side, quickly taking off after the assassin.

* * *

The night air was brisk, the cold chill of winter was coming, with it the high snowed peaks and a whole different set of perils that would have to be faced. Kemui stood on the open balcony, overlooking a deep chasm, but it wasn't down that she was interested in, but the clear night sky, light up brightly by the large moon high above. Fall was a season she could enjoy, and with all that had been happening, perhaps it would become even more memorable this year…

The assassin shook her head, such thoughts needed to leave her; it was making her dull…

"Are you out her sulking again?" a voice called from behind Kemui, grey eyes turned finding the bright ember of a lit cigarette. Reki stood not far behind her, looking bored while holding an ash tray, "I know that look, it may have been awhile but I remember when you used to come up here looking like that, thinking about something sweet only to beat yourself up about it thinking it was stupid," it was strange how a cheeky grin could accompany those bored, uninterested eyes and somehow keep the cigarette from falling.

Kemui's eyes stayed on the dark haired woman, _almost_ glaring.

"Oh don't give me that look," Reki stepped closer snubbing out the dying ember, coming up on Kemui's left and placing the ashtray on the balcony's ledge. With practiced ease the black hair and eyed woman pulled out a half-empty pack emblazoned with the open fan symbol crinckled on the front, grabbing another death-stick and lighting it up, and taking a long drag with one hand, the other cocked on her hip.

The two didn't look at each other, didn't even say anything for a long time.

"I need you to look something up for me," Kemui's hushed voice was the one to break the silence, but she didn't look at the older woman next to her, just continued to lean on her arms now staring down into the abyss below.

"Figures," Reki didn't move as she felt those grey eyes glance ever so slightly her way, "First time you decide to contact me in years," she closed her eyes, flicking the ash off her latest cigarette, "It's when you decide to do something stupid…"

Grey eyes stared forward, "This isn't like last time-"

"I didn't say anything about last time," while her voice carried no more inflection then it had been its intent and meaning had stopped Kemui in her tracks. The assassin kept staring down into the endless nothingness, while the desk clerk just stared off into space. She took a drag then flicked the now spent filter over the edge, the contrast of something other than black caught the attention of grey eyes, "I was just saying you were being stupid, like always…"

Kemui said nothing, losing sight of the filter in the darkness.

Fishing out another one and placing it in her mouth Reki continued, "It's funny," she gave a half-laugh as she lit it, "Back when you were a kid and you wanted to ask me something you always started screwing with my pens," she put away her lighter, a half-grin coming around the edge of her lips, "I always wondered if you knew such a thing irked by OCD and did it intentionally, or if you simply did it because it was something in front of me that would catch my attention…" she let the anecdote hang in the air a moment, not expecting the younger woman next to her to say or do anything.

She didn't.

The black eyed woman breathed out smoke, "So what do you want me to look into?"

There was the barest of twitches in the white woman's hand, but it was enough for Reki to notice, "My clan," the woman's hand tightened around her other arm, "I want you to look into the records the branch here had on those up north…"

Reki nodded, figuring it be something that drastic that would have the little screwball coming back asking for _her_ help, "Anything specific…?"

"That night…" was the barely whisper the assassin managed to get out.

The dark haired woman sighed openly, snubbing out her last cigarette, "Right, the one where the Nibi attacked and essentially destroyed the clan up north," out of the corner of her black eyes she could see Kemui's left hand twitch, and if the woman hadn't been facing away from her she knew she'd see those grey eye harden, "So I take it that whole display earlier brought out a renewed interest in our current Jinchuuriki for it?"

"I just want to know how she got it…" what wasn't said was clear as day to the desk clerk.

"Right, check historical record to see if a-" some quick math in her head, "-three year old was responsible for releasing a demon cat that _almost_ wiped out on of the deadliest and unknown clans in the five elemental nations," Reki stared blankly at the back of Kemui's head, "Trying to compare who had the most kills?"

Kemui's hand went slack.

A black brow rose, she hadn't expected that. Reki looked the younger woman over, something was… _different_ about her compared to the last time she'd seen her almost three years ago. The tattooed woman took her ash tray and started heading out, "I'll look in to it, find you if there's anything…"

Kemui stayed silent, going back to leaning on the railing, staring at nothingness.

After several silent steps Reki stopped, staring in front of her, a nagging thought coming to the surface, "... Kemui," she still wasn't used to using _that_ name, "That girl, the little one with the bandana that ran by my desk," she didn't expect the assassin to move or make any hint that she was listening, "is she yours?"

The balcony was silent, not even the wind blew to cover up the space between them.

Then the white haired woman spoke, low and with little emotion, "As much as I am yours…"

"Hmp," Reki just shook her head, "You should really take my advice and have a few of your own before you get too old," and with that the black haired woman left the empty space.

Leaving only the assassin, alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Rekishi- Death by being run over, successive generations/emperors, history  
Kougakushin- love of learning  
-Gakushin Reki (take away shi- death, kou- love) – learning by being run over

Kokuei – dark shadow

Dauri– sluggish, languid, heavy feeling… slang: Dull

Shii- Selfishness, arbitrariness

Kaneda- Kane- Money

* * *

**A/N:** so my brother knows chinese and because of it he can read any kind of Kanji there is, and i was looking through some of his stuff and some of the kanji and was like 'half of these things look the same, how the hell do you know which one to use' he politely tells me 'you don't, you just make it up as you go' so the whole idea of 'Chi' and 'Tsu' came from that, because the characters for them in one of the kanji styles is the same character, only difference is pronounciation .-. what a weird language...

figured i'd give a few cameos to 'real' characters in this :P plus when i was writing this (read as: Originally) Darui was going all badass in the manga, and so were the rest of the cloud nins, cause that's just what they are, badass... although the latest chaps have been making me all depressed, because its starting to make them sound like just a 'cooler' version of Konoha -.- not amused Kishi, not at all...

so, to retain my sanity, seeing as just getting my own timeline was driving me up a wall, and i did start writing this like, what 2 years ago back when we JUST met the Raikage and his awesomeness? i've officially labeled this as 'AU', since in my opinion the idea of the previous Raikage (who looks more like the current Raikage's grandfather to me then his 'dad') dying to 'save' everyone just seemed stupid and too 'konoha-ish', ya know, too fluffy... in my opinion the guy took down the entire army and returned bloody, only for his son to pull a coup de'tate because that's how you get the Raikage's hat in Kumo, you fucking TAKE IT! therefore the current Raikage is that much more badass... feel me!

so expect discrepancies from now on, also, i'm keeping their ages, i am not going back to make Killer-Bee three years older and the Raikage god knows how much older... and my name is cooler, Gouzin Jinrai is just awesome, 'A' just seems stupid, but i may keep it to keep up the whole 'alphabet/word' thing Kumo has, i do like that concept, that they have this deep affinity for word, because ya know, Words are Power! plus i'm already playing that angle, 'A' can be his 'official' codename or something...

piccys can be found here: http:/ikasury(dot)deviantart(dot)com/

so... uh... yea...

Cookies for anyone that notices something about 'one' of the piccys -evil grin-

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	13. Trace of Fire

**A/N:** Alright, this is up for two reasons, 1. i wanted to post something before i go on deployment, and 2. my brain says to post it, despite it being only the 'first half' of all i had for this chapter, the funny thing being that this was only about 3-4 paragraphs in my big$$ outline doc, yet it ended up here being nearly 6k? O.O shocked, i say, i am shocked... i can only imagine how long the next part will be, since this is like 1/3rd of the full thing XD

well this is set up, and background for what's been going on, hope its still up to snuff...

Enjoy!

* * *

The wind blew through the tall grass causing a rustle that conveniently covered up the sound of the foreigners invading this land. The sway of the trees brought down shadows that moved and swayed to an unknown rhythm, covering their tracks and keeping them out of sight. The bright moon with the hazy clouds created an eerie atmosphere that if one didn't know better would make them paranoid in the woods, expecting the monster to strike long before they knew what hit them.

And strike it did…

"Aahugh…" was the dying cry of one guardsman, his comrade having only the slightest amount of time to register fear and turn to the disemboweled body next to him. After the fraction it took for his eyes to widen a grotesque ripping sound came from below his line of sight and suddenly his chest felt very heavy and wet. Looking down there was a hand, covered in blood, with extended claw-like nails sticking out of it, a disturbing 'wheeze' releasing from the area as blood oozed quietly down his form and air freed itself from his ruptured lungs.

The next moment had the body slump as Yugito tossed it silently off her blood soaked arm, absentmindedly flicking her wrist as flecks of red substance littered the ground around her two kills, two in a long line to come. She stared vacantly for a moment, only a moment, at the bodies before her training took over, crouching over the bodies and shuffling through their pockets for anything useful before she or her teammates would dispose of the bodies, eliminating the evidence, and proving that Kumo was never here.

"Tuu," a large man landed on her right, appearing out of nowhere like they were trained. He was average looking for someone of Kumo, with dark skin and brown hair done in short dreads, he had a burn scar covering the lower left side of his face yet despite this didn't look that scary. His thin black eyes scanned down at the blonde woman in front of him, "Anything useful?"

"Just the usual spare kunai and a couple of these," Yugito held up a few explosive notes over her shoulder towards the man, which he gently took from her hand. Shuffling back through her kill's pockets she grabbed a few more solider pills and determined the rest not worth salvaging, forming a few seals ending with a one handed Tora, Yugito breathed out, "_Hinoke_," and blew out a mist of eerie blue-black fire which grabbed hold of the two bodies and began eating away at them. Without looking back she called out to her comrade, "Wann, we should move on, Trii is already in position."

"Mmh," the large man gave an affirmative sound, folding his arms as he watched her, "Tuu, no time to spare then…"

Yugito nodded, the use of 'code-names' had become common place to her now, even if she did have an issue with almost all of hers being some derivative of either her surname or something to do with a cat. 'Tuu' was much more preferable to Senpai's 'Neko-chan'. The blue-black fire burned in her eyes a moment and compelled by a strange force she leaped over the dead, burning bodies, not touched by the eerie flames, almost like it was a natural occurrence.

Having landed deftly on her feet like a cat she sniffed around, ears perked for any odd sounds, trying to find their next targets and the quickest way to their destination. When silence preceded the area and it became obvious to her that 'Wann' was not following she turned back on the large man, blonde brow perked as her question was obvious.

The large man cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable under the young woman's gaze, he didn't know what it was but there was a strange feeling in the area, like something immensely large was watching him but somehow was invisible. It was when 'Tuu's' eyes landed on him that he determined it was the young jinchuuriki. Normally he and 'Trii' got along with Yugito fine, but for some reason, something extremely primal in the back of his mind was saying to be careful around her. His dark eyes darted to the crisp ash, just as what little remained of the bodies ceased to be and the eerie blue-black fire died out. Without the source of light his eyes slowly adjusted, focusing once again on the young woman crouched in front of him.

That was when he noticed something wrong.

"Tuu…" the man's deep voice began, pausing only as the feeling seemed to double at the expectance of his words. He had to swallow to make his observation out, "Your eyes…" they were glowing and feral, almost like that of a cat's…

In what little light pervaded the area he could tell the blonde's brow arched, she didn't verbally pose her question but it was obvious.

The large man swallow, shaking his head, it was better to discuss at a later time. They had a job to do, a mission to finish, questions could wait.

* * *

The camp was a disaster area, bodies strewn about, cut in half, pierced by jagged rocks, kunai-pincushions… the colorful descriptions could go on and in depth, but that wasn't what really matter…

What did matter was the three ninja alive in the middle of the gore-fest…

"Whew…" a strangely chill man sporting orangey-blonde chin length hair, a black stripe of facial hair trimmed neatly forming a line going straight down from the middle of his lips to just below his pointed chin and a black raccoon style tattoo from one side of his face to the other around his dark eyes sighed openly, breathing out smoke as he withdrew his cigarette. "That was a tick more troublesome than normal, ne?" Trii, the third member of the strike and elimination trio spoke in an oddly chill voice.

"Hmp," Wann was standing with his arms crossed, small black eyes squinting at the destruction the three of them caused. He didn't have anything particularly against his job nor the gore and destruction they wrought, it was his job, but something was itching him the wrong way. He hmmed to himself as he looked over at their third member, "Tuu?"

Yugito was vacantly staring at the bodies, cataloging them in her mind for some reason. Death just sent an… itch in the back of her mind, it wasn't that she wasn't 'used' to death, no one ever got 'truly' used to it. –_well maybe Kemui…_- thinking about the white-haired assassin put her metaphysical fur on end. Something about that woman just made her tense, not scared or paranoid like she had when first meeting her, but something else… like a memory you just couldn't grasp or a word you've forgotten but suddenly remember the meaning to, that feeling was just there, grating…

She stepped over a body…

There had to be something, her instincts were telling her something, just out of her grasp like always.

Over another body…

It had been months since she started seeing her and Yorihi on a regular basis, oddly enough much to Batsuko's delight, the damnable tabby wouldn't stop babbling about how it irritated 'that dog' as it like to refer to Kamui for whatever damnable reason…

Another…

And she had been having fun teaching Yorihi things about being a ninja. Kemui always seemed to disapprove when Yugito started telling the little girl stories about her missions, glamorizing them with sound-effects and plot-lines that never really happened, just to entertain the little five year old. The older woman would just roll her grey eyes, which was a weird 'human' reaction Yugito took three weeks to get used to seeing from the so cold and calculating assassin. Yorihi just seemed to bring out 'normal' in people, like how Bee would act a fool to get her to smile, Kemui would give those random 'approving' smiles and roll her eyes, even throwing in humor once or twice, even the Raikage was less destructive in the girl's presence and far more approachable…

Step…

But what seemed to get to the teenaged jinchuuriki the most was how much she had started opening up to the little girl. Sure, the first few times she'd 'joined' their 'training' secessions she'd just sat there and stared not knowing what to do, but when the little girl asked about what Yugito did she blurted out the first thing that came to mind which happened to be a mission summary. The little girl just kind of stared at her behind her blindfold, furrowed her eyebrows and said 'that sounds so boring', which just sounded so weird to the blonde. Then again seeing Kemui reprimand her for being 'rude' was weirder as the two got into a semi-argument about being 'polite', which while being far more reserved then 'Kemui's grammatical rhyme lessons to Killer-Bee' was still oddly aggressive, even if the two didn't raise their voices at all and Yorihi ended up just laughing while the white-haired woman 'smiled'. Yugito was still getting used to that at the time…

Step…

So she had started telling stories, converting her missions into dramas they certainly never would have been considered, glamourizing the tasks and jobs of the shinobi way only to have a five year old child laugh openly clapping or gripping her pillow in awe. Kemui didn't approve, finding it needless to glorify what they did, so when Yorihi had asked her teacher to tell her about what she did aside from teach her, the white haired woman seemed to actually stop and consider her words. Yugito remembered this scene distinctly, as both her and Yorihi were holding on to pillows while the assassin had a cup of tea in her hand. Grey eyes had blinked once, stared ahead of her, then she sipped her tea. Both younger girls had just sighed deeply, thankful for the pillows, neither sure what they had expected.

Yugito smiled slightly at the memories…

… and stepped over another body.

What story could she tell about this fight? The young woman paused on her journey through the field of corpses; to a normal person this morose scene would simply be depressing. For her, the Nibi container, it was the site of odd inspiration. After a battle, no matter the severity she always seemed to find a level of peace amongst the bodies. It was weird and she knew it but it was a feeling she could not shake, like the one she had around the assassin. As morbid as the thought was, this was where she figured out the stories she told to Yorihi, something about the end being present to her, or maybe trying to figure out who these people were that she'd killed inspired her to weave tales of people, places, things about the 'characters' that ended up corpses at her feet…

She stepped over another body, feeling a spark of inspiration…

It never occurred to Yugito that maybe, just maybe the 'stories' she was telling or the 'inspiration' she got from the deceased had something to do with the monstrous cat sealed inside her heart…

"Tuu!" the sound of her superior's voice snapped the young woman out of her 'creative' daze. She turned quickly, whipping her blonde double tailed ponytail out of her eyes as she stared at the large man, she was about to call back to him when her other partner spoke.

Trii had stood up from his seat on a craggy rock and pile of bodies, flicking his cigarette, "What is with that?" he asked as he stepped up next to his commander, "Every time we're done with a battle, Tuu's gotta walk over the bodies of everyone there, no matter how many," he took another drag just staring at the woman as her eyes went towards the ground, "I swear, sounds like those old stories my mom used to tell me about cat's walking over bodies to gain power over them or something…" the smaller man laughed openly, not realizing the impact his words had on his comrades.

In an instant two glowing copper cat-like eyes were on him.

For a moment both males felt a dark chill roll down their spines, as if the area was suddenly permeated by a large and malevolent presence. Both looked towards Yugito, caught in the gaze of those glowing cat eyes, stunned.

Some sense made it to the forefront of Yugito's mind, she could feel the cat's presence, it made her head hurt. She placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes and ending the 'spell' cast on her comrades. She didn't feel well, something feeling terribly wrong about this situation.

"Whoa," Trii was the first to speak, his eye twitching in black tattoo, "The hell just happened…?"

Their large leader ignored the younger man, taking several steps towards Yugito, grabbing her around the arm to support her as she seemed to sway, "Tuu, are you alright?"

"I-I," Yugito pressed the heel of her palm into her eye, keeping both closed as they started to itch, "I dunno…" her stomach started to turn and a sense of vertigo set in, her remaining hand clinched her stomach as she tried to remain on her feet.

"Come on," the large man grabbed her other arm, leading the young woman off the field, hoping it was the smell of death surrounding them that was getting to her and not something else, "The mission is over, we're going home…"

"'Bout time," Trii followed behind the duo, propping his sword on his shoulder as he took a drag with his other hand. After a moment he removed the spent filter and flicked it into a pile of bodies without care, that is until something bright caught in the corner of his eye. Blinking and turning quickly the young man caught the sight of what looked like a dark, wispy cat, preening over a corpse. It flicked its ear before staring up at him with emerald eyes. He blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy, only to open them and find not a trace of the feline. He blinked again, turning all around and seeing nothing before a cold feeling trailed along his shoulders.

He turned quickly and jogged to catch up with his team...

… They were only stories, stories his mother had told him about fork-tailed cats, ghosts, and shape-shifting woman that ate human flesh to gain their power.

Just stories…

So why was his brain telling him as he ran away from the battlefield behind his team that the cat he'd glimpsed had a forked tail and a Cheshire grin…

… and maybe, just maybe, those stories of Nekomata, Bakeneko, and Senri had something to do with his blonde teammate who had glowing cat-eyes when mad and stepped over the bodies of the dead?

* * *

It had been another long day of training and Kemui was surprised at how grateful she was for it to be over. Since her 'teaching' job had started little over two years ago she had had little time to herself, let alone few 'real' missions requiring her true 'talents', something she was convinced the Raikage had something to do with. An Assassin performing only three assassinations in two years was an insult to her skills, but she wasn't going to complain, not only was it not her place to do such but her work with her Lord's daughter proved extensive and tiring, even though that didn't stop her from voicing her opinions loudly when said Lord sought to invade her territory for an 'idle' chat. Despite the bizarre nature of what had become routine in the past year or so, the Assassin could not honestly complain, sure she never expected this 'job' to have become so serious, nor take so long. Though, there were times she wondered, wondered what she was doing here, teaching a small child the future skills she would need to be a fighter and killer, not an Assassin like her, but shinobi still lead dangerous lives…

She also wondered if her time spent here and not in the field, not killing random people with no past or name she cared for, if she was beginning to lose her touch? If Kemui the Assassin was going soft? And most crucially, was that a bad thing?

These thoughts drifted in and out of the white-haired woman's mind as she absentmindedly stroked her student's hair. It had been a long day, mainly chakra training with a mix of physical exercises, the small girl had excellent stamina thanks to the 'tag' she played with the bakeneko and her father, but that left her with little strength and her forms were lacking. Kemui kept mental note of everything that needed to be done, marking it in her mind and storing it for later, her primary focus right now was getting the girl better acquainted with chakra and how to use it properly, in the hopes she could figure out her eyes quicker, not to mention begin experimenting with styles and chakra strike combinations. The fact that the girl could actually _see_ chakra, when pushed enough to use her 'black and white' vision, was a tremendous help, not only to her but all of the little girl's observations on the actions, movements, and changes with use of chakra Kemui wrote down for further study, assured in the knowledge that Kumo's Research and Development would kick themselves for the information.

Yorihi was progressing well, in Kemui's opinion, not just in training physically and spiritually but somehow the Assassin had managed to throw in normal education in between 'tag' and sight exercises. The girl already had a decent grasp of Kumo history, what little Yugito had managed to scrunch down into a 'story' at least she remembered well, primarily consisting of the village founding and Raikages of the past, noteworthy battles and prior wars. Somehow the young Jinchuuriki could form anything into an enrapturing tale the little girl never forgot, despite how much Kemui had attempted 'typical' teaching styles of such and amazingly failed. The girl could write easy, both with and without her sight, though somewhat sloppier without obviously, and her ability to read was astounding for one her age. When first handed a scroll she finished it within the night, Kemui had to assume that as aggravating as the girl's former clan had been, they certainly knew how to train their children early on. The Assassin didn't have to bother with teaching her 'normal' reading skills, so went on immediately in training her how to read brail, which proved to be exceedingly amusing as the little girl had no idea what little bumps on paper were supposed to mean. Kemui had to try very hard not to laugh, before explaining that since she was 'blind' she would have to learn how to read as blind people did. It was only after that explanation that the girl started to pick it up. Now the Assassin couldn't wait to try teaching her dermosight reading…

The one thing that had truly surprised the Assassin, similar to figuring out the girl could possibly have a photographic memory, was that she was exceptionally good with numbers. It seemed that the girl remembered numbers well, something she noticed when Yugito had been retelling a story and the girl kept correcting her about the number of enemy ninja that were encountered and died. Curious, Kemui experimented, telling the girl a random number disguised as some random fact at the beginning of the day and asking about it later, the girl got them correct nearly every single time. Curious still, the Assassin started teaching her the basics of math, only for the girl to snort, much to the white-haired woman's disapproval, and say she already knew that. Piquing an eyebrow, the Assassin went on to test this, gaining similar results to her previous 'test', but another observation was gained. The girl's math ability seemed primarily interested in money, when an example was put in that context she always got it right, when in another, such as a battlefield with enemies and allies, she got them correct answer _most_ of the time. Kemui wondered if this 'interest' was inherent or taught, but it gave her something to work with as she expanded on the girl's learning in math.

Kemui had a slight smile on her lips that wouldn't disappear when she was relatively alone like this. True, she was in Yorihi's room, and the girl was asleep with her head in the Assassin's lap, but the white-haired woman felt it was safe enough to express _some_ of her joy at her student's progress. She was a strict teacher, nearly heartless she was sure since she barely showed any emotion to the girl, yet somehow the child always smiled at her, always eager to learn, even if there was more than once she 'fought' with her teacher over this or that. Those arguments were honestly more like her 'debates' with Bee, more out of some camaraderie than an actual problem.

Her hand passed over the small girl's hair again, noting how it was getting longer. The Assassin's pale fingers lingered over a small braid on the side of Yorihi's face, she knew there was another on the other side, they didn't quite frame her face like Kemui's, since she had her now grown out bangs on one side and her natural parting behind them. Kemui fiddled with the one closest for a moment, her head shaking the barest as she knew the small girl was trying to imitate her 'Teacher'. –_If only you knew_- she thought to the girl, letting go of the small braid, and remembering that it was Yugito that had done it, remembered how she'd walked in on the girls and the jinchuuriki had that look like a spooked cat while Yorihi had only given that bright grin. Kemui didn't know what to think; the assassin only stared for a moment before going on about her business as if not noticing a thing, resulting in a pout to form on the small dark haired girl's lips and the blonde to take a reassuring breath. The bakeneko had given that hissing giggle of its before grey eyes had stared it down.

But the damage had been done, and Yorihi had kept her hair like that ever since, smiling as she mimicked her Teacher…

Kemui sighed deeply into the dark and mostly empty room thoughts running through her mind. She was an Assassin, she was named, she was a million other things all disgraceful in the eyes of her dead clan and feared by any shinobi of the village except a select few, and she had a small child that looked up to her, smiled at her, even wanted to mimic her… She closed her eyes and hung her head as she stroked the girl's midnight blue hair, "What am I going to do…"

Lightning flashed from the windows behind the bed, causing shadows to liter the floor for a moment.

It wasn't long before a low rumble followed…

There was a creak as the door to the small girl's room opened…

Kemui raised her head slowly, opening her eyes as she looked upon the sudden intruder. Her eyes were sharp as steel, any doubts or thoughts that haunted her moments ago were erased; the Assassin she was took over as she took sight of the person on the other side of the door.

There is a low growl from the person, an almost hiss in their throat as they breath, and as the lighting flashes again, the Assassin catches sight of a much larger shadow behind them then there should be.

But most of all, it is those glowing copper slit eyes that catch the white haired woman's attention.

Grey eyes narrow as Kemui expertly shifts out from under her pupil, laying the girl on her bed to rest without disturbing her in the least. This is a matter that must be handled quickly, something she had been expecting, kept locked away deep within the darker recesses of her mind, in the area where Jimei feared to tread and where Satsuki still stalked. There was an itch in Kemui's left eye as her sights zero in on the obviously possessed girl before her, her left hand idly slipping her knife from its sheath and holding it threateningly in that hand. The wolf's fangs were bared…

The cat's eyes never wavered, a maliciousness entering them that was unlike anything the Assassin had ever seen in the blonde girl before. There was the rumble of thunder outside as the cat growled low in its throat…

"Yugito," there is a noticeable growl in the Assassin's voice as her good eye glares at the cat in front of her, hand gripping the knife tighter, "Leave now…"

The only response she gains is a splitting Cheshire grin that runs from ear to ear on the girl's face.

Kemui snarls.

There is another flash, and in that instant the white haired Assassin is gone. In the next instant Yugito is slammed into the wall behind the door, only for Kemui to rematerialize from nothing pinning the younger woman; her right hand holding one arm up, left knee in her stomach and foot preventing the blonde's legs from rising, as her left elbow pins Yugito's other arm with her knife at the young jinchuuriki's throat. Kemui's face is within an inch from the teenager's with a low growl rising from her throat as she glares straight into the woman's glowing eyes. For a fraction of an instant Kemui notices something strange reflected in the girl's eyes, as if her own left eye had a glowing ring around the iris, but she dismisses it, growling at the girl instead, "I could have killed you just now, tell me why you're not?" to accentuate her point she pressed the edge of her knife into the woman's throat, cutting slightly and garnering a small amount of blood.

The only response the Assassin receives is a long, eerie cat yowl coming from the younger woman's throat. It is an inhuman and haunting sound, but not enough to completely faze the Assassin, not that it matters as in the next instant the young jinchuuriki slips from her grasp, seemingly sinking into the wall, that Cheshire grin and insane glowing eyes the last thing the white haired woman sees.

For a moment Kemui stares, blinking her dichotomously glowing eyes and correcting her stance. Immediately she turns around, eyes widening just a fraction as she sees through the open door Yorihi, still unconscious, held helplessly in the arms of the obviously possessed Yugito, that cruel Cheshire grin widening disturbingly as the feline sees the rage beginning to rise in the white woman's eyes.

Something in Kemui just snaps. The woman loses all pretext of being the cold, calm Assassin she has spent years crafting, discarding that mask for the feral beast she keeps underneath. The wolf snarls rage driven at the haunting Nibi, taking one step forward, completely intent on recovering what is hers…

… Only to be thrown against the back wall by an unseen force, crushed cruelly for an infinitely long moment and unceremoniously dropped to the floor in a broken heap.

The Nibi, through Yugito's body, looks down at the white dog. A growl rises in its stolen throat as it sneers down at the woman, just daring her to get back up. At the Assassin's still form it gives another cruel grin before turning and walking down the hall with its prize…

Kemui twitches, her left hand jerking as it tries to reach forward. The woman opens her eyes, feeling that itch in her left eye as she watches through blurry vision as the cat in human form walks away with her Lord's daughter in its arms. Her eyes narrow when the lightning flashes, throwing the shadow of the Nibi's true form along the walls as it passes, its twin tails swaying as it openly mocks the woman it left broken on the floor.

Kemui grits her teeth, forcing her eyes to stay open. –_Get up…_ - it is the only thing running through her mind. Her body is heavy as pain jolts through it causing her to bit her tongue less she convulse and potentially swallow it. –_Get. Up._- she growls again, using her training to block out the pain, suppress the nervous spasms that want to wrack her body from the beast's attack, override her body's natural reaction to go into shock, -_GET… UP…_- Her mind roars as she makes it to her knees…

… Only to fall back down as her body convulses. Once again she bites her tongue, shutting her eyes to block out the world and regain control of her body. The beast's chakra was disturbingly familiar to her, the hatred and malice it poured into that concentrated killer intent, so much so it was a physical force that pushed her to the wall and nearly crushed her… it was almost as if an invisible hand had grabbed her entire body and tried squeezing the life out of her. The cat hadn't been that ruthless 14 years ago. Then again she hadn't been within five feet of it and the thing's sole target before…

The convulsions stopped, allowing the woman a moment of reprieve, one she didn't intend to waste lying down. Quickly Kemui flexed and un-flexed her muscles, trying to warm them up and relax them in an attempt to not have a repeat of the last minute. Slowly as she gained control of her body she turned over, lying flat on her stomach and prepared to try getting to her feet again. She had a job to do, something she _needed_ to get back. Slowly her grey eyes opened determination and rage in them…

… Only to look straight into the placid emerald eyes of Batsuko.

Surprised for the moment Kemui just stares. In the next her white brows furrow and the same rage she felt at the Nibi entered her eyes and leveled with the ghost cat. She expected the cat to sneer, to cackle at her and snicker, try to goad her into a futile attack and finish what its master had started…

Instead the feline simply looked at her, stared straight into her eyes as it's became sorrowful, almost apologetic.

The white woman was taken aback by the look in the cat's eyes, confused and not knowing what to do about it…

"Ack," then her body convulses again, reacting to the presence of the otherworldly feline, igniting in her mind the pain she'd just had, and reviving memories of the past she'd rather left buried.

Batsuko's sorrowful eyes witnessed the woman's pain, taking note of not only the physical suffering but the psychological flashbacks that were wracking her current consciousness. For a moment the feline thought she would break, that the Nibi's revenge would be satisfied as it finally crushed the last remnants of _that_ family…

Then the white woman snarled, opening her left glowing rimmed eye and stared directly at it…

… And Batsuko knew she would not let this… '_affliction_' stop her, she would overcome it, one way or another, and she would take back the girl. The purple-black tabby lowered its large ears, closing its strangely colored eyes, and leaned forward to press its nose to the woman's forehead. Yes, she would overcome this, she would face her fears, and she would save the girl, this it would make sure of…

Kemui's body immediately stopped convulsing, the pain receding as a strange soothing feel entered her limbs and expanded to her entire body, almost as if the poisonous chakra was being banished. With her mind free from pushing back the pain her senses came back to her, she felt the wet otherworldly contact of the bakeneko, and a strange foreign feeling invading her presence. When the cat removed itself she looked at it, its eyes were staring right at her and she had the sudden feeling it was telling her something very specific.

'_Save her…_'

"Tch," her white brows twitched as she immediately jumped to her feet and made her way down the hall. The cat didn't have to tell her twice, nor did its unspoken threat need even be considered. A cat never gives anything freely, it never '_asks_'…

Batsuko grins at the dog as it runs, knowing that she knew. It gave her a small chance, a small chance to get back what she has lost, something that had become precious to everyone here. The finicky feline wonders a moment why it did that, such an informal contract with no real rules. It shakes its head, riding itself of the 'silly' thoughts, and runs after the dog.

* * *

Hinoke- Trace of Fire

Wann, Tuu, Trii – One, Two, Three (Phonetic spelling)

* * *

**A/N: **PART ONE, COMPLETE! XD

okay, i'm actually in the process as i write this of working on the next part, there will be quite a few crazy references and other weird stuff going on, plus kickass badditude that we all expect from the amazing Kumo-Nins! and zombies... you can't have a decent story involving Nekomata/Bakeneko and not have zombies...

so, background, watch the last 3 eps of two series, one (the first) being 'Ayakashi' or 'Japanese Horror Stories' and the Second (which came from the TV pilot in the first) is 'Mononoke', both awesome series, but mostly i'm taking their look at the Bakeneko... plus if you find any info on Nekomata that's good reference too... such as the whole story about cats jumping over dead bodies, and the sinisterness that is just cats in general... XD

Where is this going and why do you as a reader care? i dunno, my mind decided that 'hey! they have a demon you can work with easily, do something about it' and i have, plus i feel it gives Kemui one last 'Hoorah!' before i move on to the next part where she's not really involved -tears- oh Kemui, i'll miss you so... oh and set up, gotta love set up :3

Seeing as i didn't get much response for the last one, i'm guessing a lot of people left, sadness for me, oh well, my fault for not being as awesome as i was when i started, but i'll keep working on this, along with my others, since this is my baby...

comments, questions, conspiracy theories? (review :3)

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	14. Cinder Dragon

**A/N:** Okay, super short, i'm in Italy, w00tz, its pretty and i wish i could stay but yea, that's not going to happen :P i hope peeps read this as i busted my butt to finish it and have a chance to post it on crappy free net before we pull out of this awesomely fashionable country :D

btw, this is rather Kemui/Reki heavy, no not slash i don't swing that way, but it does mainly deal with their dynamic :P sorry no Bee awesomeness and zombies like i promised.

so pt 2 of 3 i think XD

Enjoy!

* * *

The archives in the Raikage's tower were held in the central stanchion of the modified mountain building. Whereas the rest of the external structure was wood and felt rather added on, the central structure was solid stone, and probably the most stable of any part of the building. This was probably why only the most important things were stored inside it, such as the records archives and various other vaults filled with nothing but miles and miles of paperwork.

A snort escaped the sole occupant of the archives at the moment; she was seated at a desk in between the shelves and literally barricaded in by mounds upon mounds of scrolls surrounding her. Thin black eyes scanned the next scroll, opening it as she propped herself back in a chair, feet up on another one, as she halfway leaned on the table at her side. For whatever reason she was still smoking a cigarette in the confines of the stone room, surrounded by aging scrolls with poor ventilation, despite how much of a bad idea that was.

Reki's eyes rolled as yet again another 'ancient and important' scroll had nothing on the what she was looking for, despite its priceless value to the village, the tan woman nonchalantly threw it over her shoulder, amazingly landing on another pile of 'priceless documents'. She languidly stared ahead as she reached for another scroll, this one bearing the crest of a swallow, some clan she was sure resided in Rai no Kuni before the village's founding but had no idea what its name was. Each and every scroll she had sitting haphazardly on the desk was from that time period or before, all of them old, and most of them propaganda written by paranoid clans that spouted their bias of how much more effective they were at this job or that, like anyone but her would be reading this crap. Smoke billowed around her as she opened the scroll, lazily flicking the ash into her trusty ashtray as her eyes skimmed the faded writing behind her wire-framed glasses.

"_In the tenth year of the clan leader Musashi…_" she began reading out loud just to pass the time, "Blah blah… _Founded a suitable land for training…_ Yadda, yadda… _Killed the leader of the boars Akoto…_ Uh-huh… _Later usurped by his niece Aboshi_… ooh? _Who trained in the use of black-powder weapons…_ I could probably learn from this woman… _and killed him by poisoning his drink and challenging him to a drinking contest, he not knowing she had spent years becoming immune to the very same poison…_" a black brow rose as she read that line, then a snort, "Wow, I like this woman…" Black eyes skimmed the scroll with decidedly more interest as she started noticing nuances from this clans' style of writing and the events being portrayed. –_Its almost like a story?_- normally most clan scrolls were written in the laymen's of 'textbook' style writing, to limit errors and prove validity. This scroll was different, Reki flipped to the back of the scroll again, noting the crest with the swallow on it with a piqued brow. Perhaps this was written in some form of code? What clan had a 'swallow' as its crest anyway?

The gears in her mind started racing. The black haired desk clerk set down the current scroll, telling the tales of the female clan leader 'Aboshi' and her apparent siege of the forest, using all manners of combat that would nowadays be considered both squandering and foolish, but for the time they must have been rather inventive seeing as she drove off the 'Okami' and various other 'Beast-Clans' from the area and claimed it for their own.

"Hmm…?" Reki hummed to herself as she relit a new cigarette and opened another scroll with the same clan seal on it. "I wonder…" she blew out a cloud of smoke into the air as her expert eyes skimmed this one for information. It contained another account, presumably later, seeing as the 'Princess' of the 'Okami' clan had returned and somehow rendered aid to the clan's current leader 'Ashitaka'… her thin eyes narrowed on the faded word, not sure it was right, but the connotation from the surrounding paragraphs and the language, while old, referred to this 'person' as overly important, and 'Daughter' was part of the character… shaking her head she continued reading, it seemed the previous 'enemy' was now a valued ally against some common enemy. Reki leaned in close to the scroll, bringing it up towards the light and somehow miraculously not catching it on fire with her cigarette, "this word," she tapped it as her eyes scrutinized the faded ink, "What is this word? 'Fuu'? a seal? No that can't be it…" she looked around the page, comparing it to other context, "This is definitely the 'enemy' the 'swallow' clan required help from the 'Okami' clan…" she tapped the word again, remembering that the 'swallow' clan never once mentioned its name, so she only had the crest to go by. –_Sounds familiar_ - she thought cynically as she remembered the Assassin's never went by a 'name', but she never remembered them having a crest, let alone one of a swallow?

The dark hair and eyed woman continued to scrutinized the page, "Perhaps this only deals with the history of 'part' of the Assassin's clan?" she raised her eyes, adjusting her glasses as she viewed a large backdrop that showed in great detail the lands of Rai no Kuni. It was an old map, but its geographical data was still valuable, even if the names of the 'cities' were completely outdated and the regions didn't match current census. Though there was something about it that caught her attention…

Standing up, leaving the scroll on the desk, Reki walked over to the large map, examining a very specific area to the north. Her black eyes trailed from the central, mountainous, location of what was now Kumogakura no Sato, pointing at it with her hand, reading the old title that loosely translated to 'Demon's mountain' over to a portion in the northern part that contained a cove with a solitary island all its own. "Hmm…" a black brow piqued, none of the Assassin's that had come to Kumo 14 years ago mentioned anything about where they were from, other than 'up north', yet all of them had dark tan skin, which would suggest they lived out in the open, and most of the areas to the north were forested, meaning they'd have to live on some coast. A smirk rose on her lips around the cigarette as she remembered a little detail about a certain white-haired girl, "And that little brat did have a penchant for squid…" she mused a moment, staring that the portion of the map, removing her cigarette and flicking the ash off.

"… and Yugito was found on an island…" the information flitted into Reki's mind before she fully processed it. When it finally settled in her mind what it meant, and what she may have found her thin eyes widened, immediately she flipped around and stared at the scrolls, "Could they really be?" keeping hold of the thought, the tan woman went back to the desk, flipping open the most recent looking scroll she could find with the 'swallow' crest, her black brows furrowed as she scanned line upon line of information. –_If this means what I think… I may have not only just found the original settlement for the Assassin's clan_- a part of her mind remembered the 'Okami' clan, if they were what she thought they were… -_Then I may have also found the reason the Nibi attacked them in the first place…_-

After several long minutes of searching, her black eyes came across that same odd character from before. Intrigued as to why that same character, used in a scroll at least fifty if not a hundred years older, appeared again caused her black brow to rise, "And it's in reference to something that seems to occur every generation or so…" the cigarette filter tucked between her lips shifted from one side to the other as her eyes continued scanning the script, occasionally flipping back to the older documents, trying to find the connection that would finally tell her the purpose of the unknown character.

-_It deals with 'seal', and from the context it's something grossly powerful- _her thin eyes fell back on an older passage noting the aid of the 'Okami' princess as her hands expertly swapped the spent filter for another death stick. "Something enough to bring former enemies together, huh?" the more she read the more interesting the tale got, "_Lord Ashitaka fought bravely against the_- damnit what the hell is that word? _Before it was obvious he could not beat it with the_- yea yea, then the 'Princess' shows up…" her dark eyes skimmed a bit ahead, noticing the 'Okami' seemingly 'appeared', "Probably after the thing… hunting it maybe?" according to the text the leader of the 'Okami' wanted nothing to do with the 'swallow' clan, seeing as the matriarch still hated them from Aboshi's time. Reki paused and blinked at that line as she read it again, "Wouldn't that make the old leader some hundred…?" shaking her head she skipped that conundrum, it wasn't important, "_Despite opposition from her… _uh, I think that's 'brothers'? _… 'Brothers' and mother, the… 'Princess'_… What the hell was her name, I can't read this script? _… Joined forces with lord Ashitaka…_Blah blah blah bad romance obviously… _And fought off the '…' and its army of raised undead comprised of their fallen brethren, whom they were forced to fight_… well that's down right nast-" the lighter was mere centimeters from lighting her current joy when lightning struck, literally outside and figuratively in Reki's mind, "Undead?" she immediately took her thumb off the cheap lighter, extinguishing the flame and stared at the page again.

Black eyes blinked for a second before she knew who this 'great evil' was, in fact she knew exactly why the 'swallow' clan had insisted on the aid of their old enemies the 'Okami', "Heh," a wicked smirk rose on her lips as she rolled up the scroll, tucking it away for access later as she gathered her notes and headed towards the door, "Always send for a dog when hunting a cat…"

As she headed towards the exit, the desk clerk couldn't wipe the smirk from her normally so lazy and uninterested features. This information was priceless, she would probably consider handing it over to the officials of the village, later, but right now the only person it mattered getting to was the last 'known' member of what was apparently the 'Swallow' clan of the Assassins, "And to think," Reki mumbled as she finally got around to lighting her cigarette, "I had to help that little twerp-" Immediately Reki stopped mid-sentence as a foreboding sense fell upon her.

Outside lighting flashed, momentarily lighting up the darkened passages of the Raikage's tower. Coal black eyes moved left then right as the dark haired woman stepped away cautiously from the entrance to the archives. Something was amiss, she could feel it in her bones, "Or it might just be that ominous black shadow the size of a bijuu radiating killing intent surrounding that terribly dark figure at the other end of the foyer…" the desk clerk said flatly as she removed the cigarette lighter from the vicinity of her mouth, breathing smoke out slowly through her nose as thin eyes just stared ahead at what was in front of her.

The Nibi waved it's terrible twin tails aggressively, shown only in the shadow it projected on the wall. The only 'warning' Reki received was the inhuman growl that released from the bottom of Yugito's chest as her possessed copper slit eyes glared at the woman nonchalantly staring behind her glasses.

"Heh," Reki gave a mirthless laugh, right hand sliding behind her back, "Is that what you call a threat?" her head tilted lightly as she took another drag, slowly pulling a long metal weapon from her back pouch. A chain rattled that grabbed the Nibi container's attention, directing its eyes on the odd object in the woman's hand. Reki smirked wickedly around her cigarette, a violent glare entering her eyes, "I'll show you something threatening…"

In an instant the black haired woman removed the cigarette from her mouth, spewing out as much ash smoke as possible, the Nibi could feel the woman's chakra feeding into the smoke, enlarging it. Then there was a swift flick of her right wrist as the strange object revealed to be a Tessen, a metal folding battle fan with black fabric and a flower print of tiny white flowers gathered in small bunches, "Do you know what these white flowers mean?" she spoke softly, closing her eyes and flicking her wrist, letting the chain attached to the ring on the bottom of the fan fall to the ground.

The Nibi narrowed its stolen human eyes, whatever this woman had to say meant nothing, she was of no value to it, merely an insect in its path. For some reason Yugito's body clinched anyway, tightening her grip on the unconscious girl in her arms, even if she was not in control of her body at the moment, the blonde knew and it showed through her body's action.

Reki took another drag, breathing out slowly, having her eyes still closed, "What most people mistake on this fan to be 'Baby's Breath' and over all ignoring its significance, assuming it's a useless side decoration of a flower, is actually Hemlock," Her eyes flashed open, wider and fiercer than anyone had ever seen them, but perhaps that had something to do with their sudden change in color. The hand that held her cigarette grabbed the edge of her glasses, slowly taking them off as she savored the slight widening of the Bijuu container's eyes, "And Hemlock solely means 'Death'," a flick of her wrist and the glasses went flying to the other side of the room. The crash of glass was accented by the rumble of the building thunder, as the retained cigarette burned brighter, the smoke from it rising to cross her gaze as she stared at the beast…

With fully matured Sharingan eyes.

The shadow of the Nibi seemed to grow as its fur stood on end, an unimaginably terrifying yowl escaping its possessed jailer's throat. There was no Bijuu in existence that didn't despise those cursed eyes and it wanted nothing more than to claw them out…

Reki smirked a wide and wicked grin, "I never show these off, but seeing as you stole what's essentially my granddaughter, how could I live with myself knowing I let you get away without trying my hardest?" she crossed her arms over her chest, flicking ash around her, "Let's dance," and with that she lowered the fan, pumping it full of chakra and gathering the spread ash, causing a smoke screen to coalesce into the form of a serpentine dragon that roared as it headed towards the Nibi, "_Shinder Doragon!_"

* * *

A sudden roar and violent shaking sent Kemui into the closest wall. Bracing herself, the white haired woman's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't the thunder," she stated, looking around and moving from the wooden wall once the sound dissipated. A growl entered her voice as her white brows furrowed, "And that definitely wasn't the Nibi," gripping her knife she continued down the hall, not even once looking back at the purple-black ghost cat following close at her heels.

Batsuko stared ahead, a serious look on its face for once. While the dog may not have noticed, it certainly sensed the heavy use of chakra, both the Nibi's and something else. True, whatever mortal was foolish enough to face the Nibi wouldn't get very far fighting the demonic twin-tails but the idea that someone was stupid enough to fight it, especially while it held onto the young girl…

The bakeneko growled, flicking its forked tail as it whizzed past the assassin just as they turned the corner into a wide open room. As soon as Batsuko is through the door the cat immediately stops, arching its back with ghostly fur on end as it spits as the 'thing' before it.

Kemui turns into the room just as something is thrown rather viciously into the wall to her left, making a disturbing sound as blood flies and bones break. The assassin doesn't even give whoever it is a passing glance, they did their job, stall that damnable beast so she could catch up and cut it to pieces. Instantly the woman's left hand is next to her face, the blade in it pointed directly at the possessed form of Yugito, grey glowing eye zeroed on her target.

The cat's eyes hooded in a sinister way as the lighting outside flashed, reminding them momentarily of the storm building outside the floor to ceiling windows. It held the body of the small girl in its arms tightly, claws extending from the possessed young woman's hands as her grip constricted, cutting into the small girl's bare arms and legs. Even in the unconscious sleep forced upon her Yorihi flinched, pain showing on her face as small amounts of blood trickled down her wounds…

Only Batsuko noticed the malevolent chakra sizzling up from the wounds inflicted by the possessed Jinchuuriki's claws, its emerald eyes narrowing in disgust…

Kemui didn't notice a thing, she saw her student in pain, she saw claws on her flesh, and most importantly she saw the blood of her Lord's daughter flowing…

Chakra as cold as ice flooded the room with all the killing intent the Assassin had as she openly growled with no remorse, ready to skewer the '_Thing_' that dared to harm her-

"**_KEMUI DON'T!_**"

The white woman stopped mid-step, muscles tense as she was within striking distance; the only thing stopping her from her suicidal attack on the Nibi was that voice. She knew it, somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized it, sensed the vehemence in that voice and it made her pause, not that her eyes weren't strictly on the beast before her.

"_Don't you dare!_" the voice growled, reaching low tones that registered something primal in the far-gone Assassin's mind. There was a slick sound as the person moved bloody hands along the floor, trying to right her position as her photographic eyes held everything in crystal clarity, "Don't let it tempt…" she lapsed into a coughing fit, reminded of the pain in her chest and the likelihood of a collapsed lung.

Whatever medical training Kemui had jumped to the forefront of her mind. She knew those sounds, knew the possible condition the woman was in thanks to her own breaking experience against the beast's _killing intent_, while this woman had to have faced a far more gruesome fate with the amount of chakra dissipated in the air.

"Khe Khe Khe," the cat in the young woman's body laughed at the 'human' drama before it, could tell the emotions the foolish mortals had displayed on their features, the heart-wrenching decision faced to that _dog_. The Nibi felt nothing of remorse, it only felt gratification at the suffering caused, watching that white dog's eyes flicker back and forth, undetermined what to do. It apparently had some conscience, or the red-mitsudomoe eyed woman was somehow 'important' to it. The cat could only laugh at its luck, unintentionally causing that beast pain after thwarting an '_unskilled'_ Sharingan user. Delicious irony.

Kemui unconsciously growls at the beast laughing in front of her.

The cat sneers for a moment more, nearly dangling Yorihi in an attempt to goad the dog into some kind of attack. An itch in the back of its mind tells it to hurry, its Jailor was scratching at the edges of its consciousness. This needed to be corrected; it didn't have time to waste on the dog. With one last sneer and threatening growl in its stolen throat the possessed jinchuuriki begins to fade away.

Kemui's hands are white fists at her sides, her jaw painfully clinched as the cat sneers. It takes a moment but she slowly realizes its fading, planning to move to another location, only slowing its process as a means to taunt her undoubtedly. Despite this, rational thought and years of training, the Assassin takes a step forward, intent on following the thing-

-Only for a firm hand to grab her around the ankle and hold her in place.

Correcting her stance, never moving her gaze until the Nibi and its hostage are completely gone, only then does the white woman bother to look down at what had restrained her. What she sees causes the pupils in her grey eyes to shrink considerably in shock. There, glare furiously up at her under bloody black bangs are two fully matured sharingan eyes.

"Settle the fuck down," Reki's rasping growl of a voice startles the woman for a moment. The black haired woman takes deep rasping breathes, trying to keep herself going as she stares up at the Assassin, her eyes boring into the younger woman, assuring her she won't let go, even in death, unless she calms down.

"Tch," Kemui's white brows furrow, the closest thing to ascent she was going to give in this moment.

"Heh," Reki gives a bloody smirk, letting go of the younger woman's ankle and with a deep, labored sigh leans back to prop herself up against the wall.

Grey eyes calmed only the slightest at the sight of the strong older woman. Kemui respected the desk clerk, not that she'd ever say it out loud, but it was moments like this, where the deceptively 'bored' woman could keep both calm and fury in measured check; calm to retain an assessment of a situation and fury to express her own rage letting her empathize with others in the same situation. After a moment Reki did nothing but lean against the wall, eyes shut in the barest hint of pain as one hand held the right side of her chest. Kemui's medical training kicked in, her mind finally settled enough to fully assess her senior's condition. –_Strained gulping breathing, rasping sound, lifeless limbs, possible multiple fractures in her right arm, legs non-responsive, spinal damage? Trauma at least, shock hasn't settled yet, loss of blood…_- the thought made the white woman cringe; only displayed by the slight narrowing of her eyes and crinkling at the edges. She knew, just by the amount of blood the woman's injuries were bad, add to that everything else and…

"Stop giving me that look," Reki cracked one blood red eye open, giving her junior a look with a strained and narrow glance, "I'm not dead yet…"

The look the white woman gives the black one is resolute anger, but the younger woman doesn't lash out, doesn't say a word, instead she reaches into her chest pocket and pulls out volumes of gauze and kneels down in front of the broken woman. Without a word and precise touches Kemui gives the desk clerk first aid, finding cuts and wrapping them, perhaps a _slight_ bit tighter than necessary with the '_almost_' scowl plastered all over her face.

Throughout it all Reki just stares ahead of her at nothing. Her mind blank as the Assassin treats her superficial wounds, at least in her opinion that's all they are. She takes a long deep breath, knowing this is perhaps the only way to get the woman to calm down, if a little. Her right arm twitches, being almost completely useless, it is numb so long as she doesn't move it but with every little twitch in its attempt to raise her spent filter to her lips sends a jolt of intense pain racking up and down the immobile appendage. A half grin makes it across Reki's blood caked lips. –_To think, I'm too fucked up to smoke…_- "Heh…"

A growling sound in front of her catches the Sharingan wielder's attention, and immediately she is face to face with the intense gaze of the dichotomously glowing eyes of Kemui. The white haired woman gives her obvious disapproval at the older woman's addiction, especially now when she is so close to death.

Reki's dying half-smile turns into a smirk as her thin Sharingan eyes memorize every detail of the younger woman in front of her, "I found what you were looking for…"

If Reki wasn't looking straight at her, and probably didn't have her bastard's bloodline on, she probably wouldn't have noticed the woman's eyes narrow just the slightest bit in anger, or the growl rising in her chest, "It's not important…"

"Bullshit," the desk clerk's mouth thins out, giving her that 'bored' look she was known for, "'it's not important', my ass, it deals with both you and that blonde girl…"

The Assassin's eyes harden just the minute bit more, and with her left eye rimmed in a glowing light it was somewhat more intimidating than normal, or maybe it was the growl in her voice as she gave her resolute response, "Don't tell me."

Reki narrows her already thin eyes, irritated at the woman's stubbornness, and knowing damn well it's a bitch to stare down a doujutsu user. It isn't until the white haired woman bristles and backs down slightly from the black haired woman's glare that she continues, "fine I won't spell it out for you," with a grunting effort Reki grips the Assassin's arm with her good one, "but know this, that cat has a grudge against your clan, one that's centuries and generations old," her grip tightens, digging her fingers into Kemui's exposed upper arms as much as possible as stares unblinkingly into the woman's grey eyes, proving just how serious what she was about to say was, "due to some pact your clan had with a rival clan they managed to subjugate the Nibi before, but only specific members of _that_ clan could hold the beast and maintain their own self," the hand on the Assasin's arm trembled, but her eyes stayed firm, "Every generation or so someone in your clan is born different, born with the traits of that rival clan," due to her unflinching Sharingan Reki saw the pupils in Kemui's eyes shrink, her hand trembling more as she knew what she had to say, "**_You_** were the one that was meant to carry it."

Kemui just stared, her eyes as wide in surprise as they'd ever been.

Reki winced, partly from her pain and partly because of the shell-shocked look on the white haired woman's face. It just wasn't right, and she sure as hell wasn't used to it. –_Since when does Satsu- no, 'Kemui', look so human?_- she shifted, trying to get the image out of her mind, damn Sharingan wouldn't have it so she closed her eyes, "From what I could tell, from what little records the northern clan shared with the one here, the old container was near death," one blood red eye cracked open, only to see the white haired woman with her head down in thought, "and you were around the right age to transfer the thing since you would have already developed a personality," she winced, gripping her side and taking a long breath, "I… I take it you weren't there… ah… w-when the transfer was to take place…"

Kemui didn't say anything, just kept her eyes hazed as she seemed to be looking at some long distant memory.

"Heh," the desk clerk leaned back, trying to relax as much as greavous wounds would allow, "I guess desperate times call for desperate measures…" her eyes trailed to the ceiling, "too bad though." When the black haired woman's 'lazy' looking eyes come back down they see a cigarette in front of them. Reki blinks her red Mitsudomoe eyes, before breaking out into a grin. She opens her mouth enough to grab the thing, enjoying the familiar feel for a moment before a distinct **_click_** and there's fire before her. Once the death stick is lit, the older woman takes a long drag before blowing it out her nose, "thanks…"

Kemui extinguishes the lighter and puts it away back in Reki's front pocket, still oddly quiet.

Reki stares at her once 'friend', debating with herself if she should continue or let the woman settle in her own mind first. An urge to cough rose in the desk clerk's throat, and the wheezing wasn't getting any better, there was a tug at her consciousness that was black and everything was starting to drag, even her Sharingan was becoming hazy. –_Not a lot of time, huh…_- Reki suppressed a cough by taking another drag, breathing out as slowly as possible, "I know you don't want to hear it, but…" a cough escaped her lips, small drips of blood covering her lips, "that girl is important, she was a baby and held that thing back for at least a year, according to the records that's almost unheard of." Red eyes closed, they were getting heavy and even the chakra drain was starting to affect her, "my guess is after what happened, someone from your clan resealed her and took her in hiding, that island… the one you found her on, it must have been a clan safe house," Reki's eyes cracked open to look straight at the white haired woman, a morose grin appearing on her face, "I guess the only ones you killed here were the ones stupid enough to get caught up in ninja politics…"

Kemui's eyes were stern, staring at the dying woman.

Reki gave a bitter laugh, one last grin before the dredges of darkness grabbed hold. She was tired, so, so tired. Slowly her blood red and black eyes closed.

There is an incomprehensible sound from Kemui's throat, like she wants to say something but no words will dare come out. Her white brows twitch as her eyes gaze at the woman who had taken care of her for a small portion of her life. If Assassins could mourn, this was as close as they got.

The white woman closed her eyes and nodded her head, prepared to leave and continue her hunt…

… so it was rather surprising when what should have been dead swiftly grabbed her around the arm with a grip that should not have been possible. Reki's eyes were hazy, still baring her bastard's bloodline but unfocused, this was that last she had in her, "Be wary of that cat, it knows your clan, the one you represent not the Assassins," her grip tightened and her black brows narrowed, "It knows your abilities, you can't fight it alone," with strength the dead should not possess, Reki pulled the white Assassin as close to her as possible, Kemui's single glowing rimmed grey eye mere centimeters from hazy Sharingan ones, "Trust me. Get. Help." there was a definite growl to the dying woman's rasping voice, "For once in your stubborn ass life, do what I tell you…" for a moment her hazy blood colored eyes hold the Assassin's.

Then her head lulls, arm going slack and her eyes close…

Kemui stares, eyes and face completely blank.

Then she stands up and turns away, "Hai… Taichou…" and she quickly leaves, she has a demon to hunt, a small girl to save, and when it was all over, a dear friend to bury.

Batsuko stays behind a moment, watching as the dog leaves, its whipping thin white tails behind her as her frustration and simmering anger keeps itself check just the slightest under her skin. The mythic creature can feel it, the anguish and sorrow in the woman's heart, she truly believes her 'un-mother' is dead. The Bakeneko's unusual emerald eyes turn back to the black haired blood-eye user, narrowing slightly as it waits for that final moment.

One moment, then two, even three pass and still the creature fails to release its soul.

A long ear flicks in both irritation and amusement. For one of '_those_' kind it is surprisingly resilient, ignoring the Shingami's call and instead basking in the sheer nothingness of unconsciousness. The cat raises, takes a step or two forward and stares closer at the bloodied woman.

After a moment it grins. There is no reason to step over this corpse.

* * *

Cinder Dragon – Shinder Doragon

Mitsudomoe – A conjunction of three Tomoe swirling around each other (Mitsu – Threefold, Domoe- Variant spelling of Tomoe)

Tomoe – a Japanese symbol that looks like a comma, or the usual form of a Magatama

* * *

**A/N: **by all that is holy and unholy, somebody say something! or tell others and convert them to my awesomeness XD

srsly though, thanks for those that do read this, i do this mainly for myself cause i love this story and the characters i've made for it, as you can see they've kind of made themselves awesome :P

and before anyone complains i do have a logical explanation for Reki... you honestly think the Byakuugan is the only doujutsu Kumo would snatch? plus looking at the Uchiha stock, you don't think that maybe, in the last wars or so there would have been a defector or two? and maybe, just maybe due to their Uchiha craziness they wouldn't have commited unspeakable acts to beget kids that despise their 'herritage'? well for a more detailed explanation of her history, ask me, or wait for the next (or probably after next) chappy where she'll probably explain it anyway :D

so, review peeps, you know you wanna XD

till next -Salute-waves- Arivadeci! Mina!

-Ikasury


	15. Yami

**A/N:** hooboy... its been way too long... i blame my waning interest in 'Naruto' as well as other 'fun' things in my life i'm being forced to endure -.-

real life sucks, enough said, now on to this...

Zombies, check, last part of this arc? nope... for some reason Yorihi and the Nibi wanted a little interaction so they said 'STFU!' on my original idea and inserted some of their own deal... and that last part my hands said FU and wouldn't go further... i'm slightly angry since my whole 'fire' theme for these chaps is not shattered T.T

i hope you guys still like it, i feel my style's changed, but that may also be because of all the shenaningans in my life and doing DA:O works...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark…

The first thing she noticed was the absolute blackness, either a complete lack of light or there was really nothing around her.

Yorihi gasped opening her eyes to see nothing around her instinctively pushing herself up off the dark floor. There were no sounds, just her panting quick breaths as her head swiveled around trying to find something, anything that would tell her where she was. She didn't sense anyone around her, not her Father, Uncle, Big Sister or her Teacher. The little girl placed a hand over her mouth, trying to calm her quickly shortening breathes.

-_Why does this keep happening?_- was the first coherent thought in her mind. This would be the third time wouldn't it? That someone had taken her away, just when she thought she could be staying with her 'new' family forever. The little girl gulped, placing both hands over her mouth to try and stem the whine that wanted to escape, she didn't want to cry but already she could feel the fluid building in her eyes just daring to come out.

-**_What's with that look… you knew this would happen…_**-

The little girl's white eyes widened, that wasn't her voice, it couldn't have been her voice…

-**_You knew sooner or later someone else would come…_**-

-_No!_- she closed her eyes, keeping them tightly shut not even caring about the tears squeezed out in the process.

-**_Tch…_**- despite her eyes being closed Yorihi knew there was something out there, in that darkness even her eyes couldn't see through. She felt it, something huge, something mean using her voice against her. She shuttered as the presence seemed to move closer. –**_What makes you think I'm not you?_**-

"B-because…" she breathed in gulping breaths behind her hands, keeping her eyes closed too scared to face whatever was in the darkness, "I-I wo-wouldn't w-want this…"

The large presence seemed to stalk around her, something swishing as it went by. –**_Who said anything about what you want? This is just a truth you knew…_**-

The small girl's body clinched, her tiny blue-black brows furrowing, "Y-you're wrong, I-I didn't think this would happen!" she tried shouting, tried to sound at least a little bit confident, her Father had taught her to be loud, taught her to not be afraid or at least not show it.

A rumbling sound came from the presence. –**_You knew you'd be taken again… it's what happens to you, the people around you grow tired and bored of you and let you get taken away…_**-

Yorihi lowered her hands, clinching them into tight fists. Her Uncle had taught her to be calm, laugh at things that made you angry, especially when someone else told you a lie. She forced a grin over clinched teeth, tried laughing despite what the '_thing_' said, "HA! They wouldn't leave me!" she shouted, trying to make herself as confident as she sounded. She knew her 'new' family, for two years they kept her, taught her, protected her, "They wouldn't let something like **_YOU_** take me away!" she pointed defiantly at the creature in the darkness, even if she still had her eyes closed.

The rumbling sound from the monster grew louder. –**_Foolish child…_**- it slipped up, and Yorihi caught it, it really wasn't her after all. –**_They are who they are, murders and thieves, they don't care about you… Don't give a damn about you except for your power… for your eyes!_**-

Despite her new found confidence Yorihi flinched at that. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that had been something that had plagued her since the incident with her 'former' uncle. The little girl deflated slightly, lost in her own thoughts. She had seen two of her clansmen killed by her Teacher, her uncle… '_Hinata's_' uncle nearly killed but instead mutilated, scarred for life and never would be able to use his… '_their_' clan's eyes again…

The monster stepped closer, circling the little girl…

Yorihi's breathing started to pick up. Doubts about the people she lived with, about her real purpose here. They wanted her to be strong, taught her such, kept advancing her studies, kept focusing on her abilities, kept pushing her in ways her '_clan_' never would have…

The little girl couldn't see it, but in the darkness the beast smiled… a wicked and wide thing reminiscent of a grinning cat…

-_Is that all I am to them?_- the prickling at her eyes started again, the tears threatening to fall. Yorihi placed both hands on her head feeling trapped by the discovery that nothing she thought was what it seemed…

"_Yorihi…_"

She blinked surprised by the sound… was that her Father?

"_Yori-chan!_"

Her Uncle's voice? The little girl raised her head, where were they? Were they looking for her?

The rumbling of the beast increased as its presence increased around her, blanketing her in the darkness. –**_Seems I have to deal with this myself…_**-

Confused Yorihi turned towards the voice, the thing using her voice against her, but as soon as she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the thing it was gone and she was left alone in the darkness…

* * *

The Raikage frowned at the sight in front of him, Yugito seemingly possessed by the Nibi as it showed itself in shadows on the wall holding his daughter unconscious in her arms. His small blonde brows furrowed, there was more than one thing completely wrong with this picture.

"Hey, yo bro," Bee said next to him, poking at his shades, "Sumtin's up with the girl, she ain't herself," his own frown increased at the sight of his student doing the unthinkable. The Ushi-Oni container never thought the girl would have succumbed to the influence of the Nibi, had thought she'd had the damn thing under control. Now for this, "dunno what's goin' on, but I'm about to find out myself…" slowly the large tattooed man drew one of his swords, fully intent on figuring out this nonsense right now.

The large hand of his brother in front of him was the only thing that stopped him from attacking his student. The Hachibi-container looked at his brother, frown distinct on his face and eyebrows low asking the obvious question.

The Raikage kept his eyes on the cat, "Touch my Daughter with that blade of yours and I'll start lobbing off tails at my leisure," Killer Bee noticeably flinched at the threat, gulping as he slid his sword back into place. Once the blade was gone the larger Oni-esque man in front of him lowered his arm, still glaring at the cat in front of him hands clinching into fists, "We'll do this old fashioned way…"

Bee gave a wide grin, showing off his larger canines as he punched one hand into the other in front of his chest, "Well Bro, if you think it'll work," he undid his fists, widening his legs and entering a modified horse stance, "let's show 'em whose boss and get rid of this turk!"

For a moment, a very small moment, the Raikage frowned at his brother before setting into his own stance, "That was a sucky-ass rhyme."

Bee pout-frowned at him, "You suck," was his retort before looking back at his possessed student and kidnapped niece, "Let's just get 'er back…"

"Hmp," was all the Raikage had to say, like his brother even needed to tell him that.

One moment they were both glaring at the Nibi-possessed Yugito across the space of the Raikage's office, the next lightning struck and the two were across the floor, coming in at opposite sides, fists drawn back to knock the living daylights out of the teenaged girl.

The Cat only gave the smallest of grins as the brothers approached…

As their fists came down, neither hesitated, neither concerned themselves with what may happen to Yugito if they actually hit her. Bee knew her the best and knew that if she was still in there she was fighting the cat as well and if it meant her death she'd gladly take it to keep his brother's little girl safe.

Unfortunately, as their fists were about to connect the Nibi sneered, disappearing and in its place leaving what looked like two corpses of long dead warriors. Unable or unwilling to end their attacks, the brothers dove their fists into the dried husks, snapping the necks back and lobbing the heads right off with a disturbing crunch. The bodies fell to the floor as the bothers landed, standing still trying to find the possessed woman with frowns marring their distinct features.

"Where'd she go?" Bee said, looking out into the now darker room. With the lightning gone the place was nearly black, "Damn, is it just me or is this place lookin' darker 'n it should be?"

The Raikage frowned, keeping his eyes peeled for the slightest movement. Something was wrong, where'd the Nibi go with his daughter? Why did the room suddenly seem so much more foreboding? And what the hell was with those corpses?

An eerie moaning made itself known and despite themselves the two powerful men couldn't repress the small shiver they both felt. The sound was like something dying and coming from behind them…

Bee and the Raikage shared a small glance before turning around and punching the hell out of whatever was creeping them out behind them. They hit them square in the chest with enough force to send whatever-it-was into the column on the far wall. When the dust cleared the two could easily tell what it was they just hit, and both just stared wide-eyed for a moment.

In the dust of the pillar and dark room was one of the corpses that the Nibi had used for a substitution. It seemed to jerk a moment before its head fell off… again.

Bee looked decidedly more disgusted then his brother, "Yo, Bro, didn't we just knock that sucka's head off a second ago?" he adjusted his shades, trying to get a better look at the thing.

The Raikage put his fists on his hips, something wasn't right, "Where'd the other one go?"

"Uh-?" was as far as Bee got since as soon as he turned to his brother another corpse jumped on his back. Startled at the _sudden_ attack from a corpse the Jinchuuriki couldn't help but scream, "!" as he took off running around with the thing on his back.

His big brother suppressed the urge to roll his eyes… before turning on his heel and shoving his fist into another corpse. It went flying into another wall, cracking it and dropping unceremoniously on the ground. The Raikage narrowed his eyes, what was with these corpses? He turned to the one they'd grounded earlier in the pillar only to see it readjusting its head, as if cracking its neck, and making its way out of the small pile of rubble it was in and pulling out what looked like a kunai. At the sight of the lumbering, battle ready corpse the blonde man couldn't help but raise a brow. –_What the hell?_-

At the sound of shattering bone the large man turned to see that his brother had dispatched the corpse on his back. Bee was huffing in a slightly hysteric way, "Da Fuck? Zombies! The damn thing set Zombies on us!"

The Raikage didn't want to admit it, but even he felt that was a kind of fucked up thing for the demonic cat to do. He grumbled to himself but got into a battle ready stance, if it was Zombies between him and his daughter then so be it, he'd smash every single one of them and get her back. With his thoughts solidified, the large imposing Oni of a man Gouzen Jinrai attacked the growing horde with merciless abandon.

Bee punched another zombie, watching his brother go crazy as he made his way out of the room. The Jinchuuriki sighed to himself as he followed his brother's destruction, punching, kicking, and whatever any he passed that decided to get back up, "Maaaaan, Sista' better be doin' better 'n us…"

* * *

Kemui resisted the urge to sneeze; this was not the time…

She plunged her dagger into the throat of another dried up husk, growling as the thing did not bleed but gave off the same disgusting scent as all the others. It wasn't a satisfying kill, not a challenging kill, nothing about these things was right. The white woman ripped her blade out of its dried flesh, kicking it to the ground only to move on to the next one down the hall.

After leaving Reki to die in peace, she had trailed the Nibi's chakra, for being a powerhouse demon bent on eluding and tormenting her it certainly had no qualms about leaving a _convenient_ trail to follow. Kemui knew it was a trap but it was the only lead on the thing she had. She needed to get to it and rescue Yorihi, something in the back of her mind itched, telling her that the sooner the better, that the damn cat was trying to do something worse to the poor girl then just taking her away to piss her off. As she turned a hall, feeling much closer to the beast then she had previously, the white haired assassin had been rather startled to find the thing completely littered with the bodies of dozens of shinobi.

The Assassin had blinked her dichotomously glowing eyes, her mind trying to figure out how a hall in the Raikage's tower could suddenly look like an ancient battlefield left long and forgotten. She had stepped cautiously, gripping her dagger tightly, her senses telling her of danger all over the place but all she saw were corpses; some old, some new, some ancient and nothing but bones, and even a few disturbingly fresh ones baring emblems of rival villages. –_Were these Yugito's kills?_- the white haired woman's mind couldn't help but notice that the fresher ones looked to be from places the young blonde had been sent out on missions. Had Yugito unknowingly been adding to the Nibi's collection of bodies? Kemui tensed at the thought, eyes narrowing as she stood firmly in the center of the hall. –_What would the Nibi need with corpses?_-

Behind the white haired woman Batsuko hopped over another body. The Bakeneko frowned, this wasn't exactly the right use of its powers, but damn it all, what the Nibi was doing… The ghost cat bristled as it leapt another body. There were too many of them, it couldn't leap over them all, not quick enough. Its odd emerald eyes turned on the dog, stupid thing was walking right into the trap, not giving it enough time before she sprung it…

Taking one more step, Kemui spun on her heel and gripped her right hand around the neck of one of the 'fresher' bodies, glaring at it a moment before digging her fingers in its throat, snapping its neck and ripping out its trachea. She growled low in her throat, letting the body drop, she was an Assassin for Kami's sake, a body attacking her was a body dead, even if it was already dead, she'd sure as hell make it stop moving one way or another.

Another spin and she dropped her heel on another's head with enough force to disconnect the skull to the floor. Another had her dagger in it, another an elbow, knee, whatever part of her she could hit them with she did.

Batsuko blinked at the flurry the woman attacked the undead. It hadn't honestly expected them to stop her, but the fact that they weren't even slowing her down was… impressive. Another body landed on the ground and the Bakeneko moved towards it. These things the Nibi employed wouldn't stay down for long but they did take a moment to regenerate. Long ears flicked as it glanced at the whirlwind of grey and white, slowly adding black blood to the mix, the dog certainly knew how to put them down quicker than they could get back up, it would at least give her that.

It leapt over the body; Batsuko had seen many others pause at the sight of dead rising to fight again, but not this dog. Leaping over another body it wondered if she simply had no empathy for those that died or if it was the wolves' blood in her that drove her to not care and simply kill everything in her path? The ghostly cat snorted as another went down and it had to leap over another body, efficient she was at least, once he'd gotten all the already fallen ones…

When her instincts told her that nothing else was attacking Kemui finally stopped. Breathing hard, she took a moment to steady herself, gripping her blade tightly for dear life. She was an Assassin, meant to kill in one blow her target and any guards they had. This, this was fighting a small army and the white haired woman was starting to regret her own training. She didn't have the stamina to keep going like other Shinobi, she had to stop and rest as all her attacks so far had been instinctive counters, attacks without her thought or consent and only to keep her alive. They were strong and powerful blows that would have killed 'normal' living people but already she had noticed these corpses got back up quickly enough to come at her again and again. If the damn things weren't so obviously mindless the white woman honestly thought she'd be dead by now.

A twitch and pull on her instincts had her turning, drawing her blade ready to screwier whatever was coming next…

… only for her to blink grey eyes at the sight of a corpse trying to raise only for it to fall flat, dead, as Batsuko leapt over it.

The Ghost cat sat at her feet, staring up at her with its curious emerald eyes, as if wondering what the hell she was doing just staring at it.

Kemui lowers her blade at the sight of the prong-tailed cat. Walking dead, cat's leaping over bodies, young women possessed by evil spirit cats, this whole damn thing was starting to sound like one of those stories Tougemichi used to tell her as he beat her into the ground during training. The white haired woman suppressed a growl at the ghostly creature as her brows twitched downward…

… And suddenly the wall behind her seemed to explode as though a bulldozer had just run through it.

Barely startled and not showing it, Kemui turns around, seeing her Lord being the one to run through the wall with his Lightning Aura activated as he crushed three more zombies. There's a _slight_ sigh that passes between her lips at the sight of him.

Sensing that _disapproving_ sigh, the Raikage turns around and spots the smaller form of the white haired woman. He blinks his beady little eyes at her a moment, trying to make sure she is in fact standing right behind him. Out of nowhere he punches one of the zombies that was trying to get back up, only for it to fall on the other two into a pile of moaning uselessness. The sound catch's the Assassin's attention and she fully opens her eyes to stare at the _mild_ destruction her Lord caused. With her eyes now open the Raikage notices something strange, her left eye had a glowing ring around the grey iris while the other was normal, "Kemui, your eye…?"

The woman startles a moment, an odd thing for her to do, as her right hand jumps almost instinctively to cover her non-glowing one, "It's nothing…" she says in a low voice, keeping her visible eye turned away.

The large man frowns at her, finding her actions strange, "Inform me later," he looks around noticing a distinct lack of moving corpses, "We have a job to do…" and with that he turns around completely, going after the few that are starting to get up.

Kemui takes in a deep breath, not realizing she had held it as he was looking at her, "Hai, Lord Raikage," she mutters lowering her arm, thankful for the reprieve. For a moment she watches her Lord's back as he mows through the zombies further down the hall, a _slight_ smirk rising on her lips as he was _almost_ as efficient at killing them as she was. His blows had a lot more force behind them, especially with his lightning aura, so they stayed down longer and often dazed or disrupted others, but his style was so… brutish to her, not subtle or efficient at all. The _slight_ smirk threatened to become a full blown smirk as the woman took a step to join her Lord in battle…

… Only for her to startle again as another bulldozer hole was made not far behind her.

"Yo Sista'!" of course it was Killer Bee, grinning like an idiot as he gave a mock salute to the Assassin as she turned half-glowing eyes on him. His grin widens at the bland look she gives him… before leaping out of the way as the white-haired woman throws a small knife in his direction, "Yo, yo, hey, what the-" another knife from the Assassin as the larger man dodges, before he can throw out another question to why she's throwing cutlery at him something catches in the corner of his eye. Looking behind him for the first time the Ushi-Oni container notices two zombies with Kemui's throwing knives deep in an eye socket. A knife wound like that, on a normal person, would have been immediately fatal, and Bee can only stare at the bodies as the Bakeneko hops over them both. He turns back to the Assassin woman and just pouts.

She grins, actually grins at him, smugly but that's not the point, "No rhymes?"

Bee shutters as one of his blonde brows twitch, "Dat's just creepy…"

Her oddly half-glowing eyes narrow a bit jovially at the larger man before she tugs at an invisible string in her right hand and pulls back her throwing knives. They give a squishy sound as they're pulled from the rotted sockets of the corpses and Kemui quickly grabs them, stashing them back in some hidden pocket Bee couldn't decipher from her quick movements as she turned to follow his brother back into battle.

The Jinchuuriki just openly pouts at the retreating woman… before reaching out and punching another random zombie's head off. He looks down at the cat as it leaps over the zombie with his hands on his hips, "Guess it's just you 'n me pussy-cat?"

Batsuko spares the Ushi-Oni container one look, blinks, then continues on its duty of absorbing the souls of the fallen so their bodies don't rise again, leaving Bee all by himself.

"Tsk," the large man openly pouts, "Maaaaan, ya'll suck…" before following after his brother, friend, and apparent feline companion.

* * *

The darkness was quiet.

The weird other voice hadn't come back for some time and Yorihi kept getting strange feelings like something was creeping all around her. Something stalking around her, watching, waiting for something.

The little girl tucked her knees between her arms and curled into a ball trying to become as small as possible. It wasn't something '_Yorihi_' should have been doing but it had been a habit of '_Hinata's'_ back in her old life, the few times she hid in the hall closet to get away from training. The little midnight-blue haired girl shivered at the thought, the empty darkness scaring her enough to bring back 'old' feelings and habits… things she'd thought she'd rid herself of two years ago.

-_What if its right…_-

The thought flitted into her mind before she could filter it out. It was the darkness, the loneliness, the feel of the place was just off and scaring her, that's what it was…

-_I **am** scared…_-

Was the next thought.

A whimper escaped the little girl's throat, it was the first thing she'd heard since the other-one had left taking that large presence with it. It was so strange to suddenly _hear_ something the little five year old jumped and released another squeak.

-_Its just me…_-

Hand over her heart the little girl attempted to get a hold of her gasping breathes. It was so strange to suddenly hear so much yet see absolutely nothing.

-_hmm…_-

There was a sudden comfort in the idea, hearing all but seeing nothing.

-_I wonder…_-

The little girl closed her white eyes, seeing the dots of light behind her eyelids as opposed to the perfect blackness of the outer world. She blinked with her eyes closed, quickly opening them and looking around the darkness.

-_Is this what it truly means to be blind?_-

It had been a curiosity of hers, since the day she had come to her family she had been told she was blind, but all they said was to act as if she couldn't see anything… yet she saw _EVERYTHING_ just about all the time, especially when her eyes were 'active'…

-_how… strange?_-

It was an interesting enough distraction, taking in what it truly meant to be blind, seeing absolutely nothing.

**_Ching!_**

Then there was a strange sound.

**_Ching!_**

The little girl's ear twitched as the sound repeated.

**_Ching!_**

"Bells?" she jumped slightly at the sudden voice before realizing it was her own and quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. Someone very important always told her the importance of silence, praising her naturally quiet nature as opposed to her father and uncle's very loud nature.

**_Ching!_**

She blinked white eyes in the black abyss. –_Someone… important?_-

**_Ching!_**

Why was that such an important thing? Why did it matter if she _knew_ who this person was or not?

**_Ching!_**

Why did it hurt in her chest when she couldn't remember that person?

**_Ching!_**

The one that taught her so much, cared so much, was always there…

**_Ching!_**

"Shiro…" white eyes blinked and became wide, _white_, it was important, it was part of that person, something that defined them, something special…

**_Ching!_**

Absently the little girl's hand brushed along the braids that framed her face, sparking recognition. The braids, the white person had braids, seven of them, four that framed their face and three that were long and thin like tails… she admired that person and wanted to be like them so she'd asked her sister to braid her hair like theirs…

**_Ching!_**

There was a sudden pain in her head, something black pushing in, trying to keep her from remembering that person.

Yorihi put her left hand on her head over her eye where the pain was. Was it in her eyes? Was it trying to get into her eyes? Why was that both horrifying and important? Why couldn't she remember where she was or why?

The little girl braced herself on her other hand, almost going so far as she bash her head against the ground to stop the pain. What had that person said about pain? Ignore it, put it aside, concentrate on something else, anything else just stay focused on the task at-

The bells had stopped.

Yorihi looked up with her half opened right eye, there sitting in front of her was a yellow cat with bright blue eyes and two full tails.

* * *

As the trio of Kumo's best make it through the labyrinthine halls destroying as many zombies as possible, Kemui explains to the brothers as much as she knew about the situation while catching her breath. The Assassin had to take the situation with a grain of salt, she was meant for infiltration and quick kills, this long drawn out fighting was not something she'd ever trained for. While she could take out small groups of the zombies quicker and more efficiently than the brothers they could still spew out electrified punch after punch and bulldozer through walls to take out larger groups without breaking a sweat. A small part of her mind wondered if the Tower would still be standing when this was all over…

The white woman took a deep breath as she stood up straight, the Raikage having just dealt with the zombies in front and Batsuko was handling the 'purification' as they started to call what the finicky feline did to make them 'stop', in the back. She looked at her lord, he hadn't said anything about the information she'd given and like previously with Reki she was getting impatient with this situation, they needed to find the Nibi, stop whatever the psychotic demon cat was doing and save Yorihi. She couldn't help it if her voice came out little more than a snarl, "Lord Raikage…"

The large man breathed out, relaxing his position just slightly, still alert for the next batch of 'undead' to come after then, "Hmp," his beady black eyes stared ahead, narrowed as his mind sifted through the information. He took a step forward and the woman silently followed him, grey eyes still boring into his back, "This is all accurate information?" he kept his voice neutral, still not sure what to think about it.

Kemui ruffled but pushed the growl threatening to escape her throat down, he half-glowing eyes narrowed on his back, "Reki would not lie to me…"

The large oni-esque man turned to look over his shoulder at her, his black eyes becoming seemingly passive as he took in her alert, aggressive and if he didn't know any better 'pissed' stance. The woman was angry, genuinely, openly **_angry_** and she wasn't afraid to lash it out at him if it got her what she needed. A small blonde brow rose, he hadn't seen her like this since… "I never doubted one of my jounin's validity, I was just wondering if the information she 'found' was true…" he turned slightly to half-face her, standing sideways in the hall while looking down at the agitated white haired woman, "Why was she even looking in the archives for such information anyway?" his voice wasn't harsh, exceptionally firm and laced with killer intent meant to keep Kemui in her place.

The woman didn't so much as bat an eye, eyes glaring at him like poised daggers, "She looked up that information at _my_ request," those daggers lowered to the floor, not able to hold up their threat anymore, "There were things I wanted to know…" out of the corner of her glowing left eye she spotted Killer Bee and nailed him to the spot with a mild glare, "About _'certain_' people…"

The larger Ushi-Oni gulped, fidgeting a moment as he smashed a zombies head before it got up again as the bakeneko was still making its rounds.

Batsuko could only roll its unusually colored eyes, all this human drama wasn't helping with their 'mission'… even if it did give it the time to gather all these lost souls…

The Raikage sighed heavily, running his hand over his blonde braids, "Woman always had a knack for finding out what should have stayed buried…"

Grey eyes shifted to the large man instantly at his statement. They narrowed as her mind finally brought forth the information about her 'comrade' that she never knew before watching her die, "Her eyes…" she said lowly, narrowing her glance when he looked her way, finding no reason to say more. If he knew that was more than enough…

The large man's hand stilled on his head, his small black eyes finding her fierce off-color ones and a frown graced his lips, "Previous Raikage's project," his hands lowered to his belt, completely uncomfortable and disgusted with some of the things his grandfather had done.

The wolf woman takes some solace in that, her Lord knew but respected the woman's privacy and never spoke of it, apparently disapproving of the methods she had 'acquired' such things in the first place. The assassin's mind wondered at all the possibilities that statement could mean, all the things she never asked Reki, all the things she should have. Her eyes caught on the bakeneko leaping over a particularly old looking zombie. Its armor was old, practically ancient lacquered wood in plates with the crest of a 'swallow' on it. Her eyes fixated on that crest, she'd seen it before, long ago in the north. A small frown marred her thin lips as her eyes scanned other entities with similar armor, some old, some 'newer' with variations on the armor, but the crest was there. White brows furrowed as she stated her observations, "Some of these bodies look like my clansmen…"

Both brothers blinked and looked at her before turning to the zombie bodies littered about.

Kemui crouched over the one she had been looking at and ran her pale fingers delicately over the ancient crest.

Bee fidgeted, stumbling away from zombie piles, "Sista' you serious!" his shades darted up and down the hall, looking over the corpses and seeing a small crest unfamiliar to him on several of them, especially the one the woman was crouched in front of, "Thought them Assassin's liked bein' mysterious? No clan that outta touch would have a crest like such," he pointed at the crest she was running her fingers over.

The white haired woman deeply sighed, she did _not_ need Bee being _Bee_ right now, "Visual and internal," she growled out removing her hand and staring at the crest. She could practically _hear_ the man grumble behind her in the defense of his rhymes and she looked over her shoulder and sent him a cold steel glare, "And I never said it was my _recent_ clansmen, this crest," she pointed at it, "Was on old documents I found in our library as a child," both men raised a blonde brow at her as she turned away, not able to retain her composure to keep her own mouth shut and angry at herself for it, "Swallows are adaptive birds, they pass in and out of societies without notice or even a glance, their songs are varied and unique and easy to use as signals, and they are efficient hunters; capturing and consuming their food mid-flight and in one fell swoop…" she absently ran her hand over the old crest again before standing up and just staring at her clan's history, "When the association became 'obvious' my elders abandoned our pride…" the assassin turned away in a clipped step, walking away from the shame.

Bee just stared with his mouth open, the white haired woman never talked about her clan before, especially with all that happened between them. His hand rose, pointing between the armor and her retreating form but the words weren't following it. The Ushi-Oni container looked at his brother trying to make sense of what just happened.

The Raikage frowned, furrowing his brows at his brother and mildly shaking his head to tell him to drop it before turning and following the assassin. The large man makes it to her, following her in step for a few moments, not even glancing her way before taking an extra step forward so that he is walking _just _in front of her, reestablishing their rightful order.

To the side, a mild tilt raises the edge of Kemui's lips, glad for the normalcy.

"Ugh," Killer Bee just shivered, not noticing his brother and Kemui, looking down at the Bakeneko as it purified the zombies, "Man, this is jus' disturbin'…" he nudged one of the fallen bodies with his foot, jumping back with a jerk as the head fell clean off, "Ugh!" there was a sense rolling across his shoulders and the shades wearing jinchuuriki looked up noticing his brother giving a flat glare and Kemui with her weirdly glowing eyes closed but otherwise motionless, "What?" he couldn't help it, this was starting to really freak him out… okay, so they'd been smashing zombie for the past however long and in-between wangsting about Yorihi and other stuff being revealed he wasn't really paying attention to. Bee cared about two things at this moment, his niece and his student, girl had been messed up before all this shenanigans and now the cat pulling some crazy coup on his adorable little niece and-

Killer-Bee suddenly stood stock still as something that should have crossed his mind finally did…

"I got it!" the large dark skinned Jinchuuriki shouted in the mostly empty hall with fists pumped, if he noticed his brother and rhyming-nemesis jump slightly he made no motion of it, "I think I know what that cat's up too!"

The Raikage's beady black eyes just glared at his brother unconvinced.

Grey dichotomously glowing eyes blinked, "No rhyme?"

Bee stuck out his lower lip in an angry pout, "Ain't the time sista'," when the woman's white brow rose he completely ignored it, facing more his brother and ignoring the strange confusion on the Assassin's face, "'Member how I was tellin' you about how Yugi-chan was having a hard time talking with the cat?" the Raikage got about as far as 'uh' before Bee posed with one finger pointing out and grinning like a madman, "Checkit! Girl's been tellin' me about these weird dreams of late, an' that last mission she collapsed after some freaky shit went down with her team-"

"And she has been telling strange stories to Yorihi," The white haired assassin nodded slightly, almost in agreement.

"That ain't a symptom!" the larger man pointed at the tiny-by-comparison-woman, "And stop crimpin'!"

"Slant," her eyes narrowed the slightest bit, "And it may well be," the white woman pointed to a body the Bakeneko had just lept over, since _it_ was still doing _its_ job unlike the silly humans standing around, "notice something about the 'fresher' ones?"

Bee clicked his tongue and poked his shades, examining the juicy corpse, "Ugh, they smell worse…" he could just _feel_ those grey steel eyes on his back, along with his brother's frightening ones. The Ushi-Oni container coughed into his hand, "Uh, I mean… guy was from… uh, Iwa?"

If Kemui were a more expressive person, which was a dangerous possibility with her being in a decidedly unstable mood, she'd smack the Ushi-Oni upside the head and growl at him. Surprisingly her left hand was raised behind his blonde head before she spotted her Lord in the corner of her eye. gripping her hand tightly she jerkily brought it to her side before _correcting_ the rapper-wannabe, "Actually the man is from a bandit group team Wann, Tuu, Trii took out for their last mission…" her eyes narrowed when the jinchuuriki turned around a recognition forming across his brows, "The last mission she had where 'strange things happened' and she collapsed…" Kemui glared into the larger man's shades, sending home the point she was making.

There was a grunt not far behind her, "So what does it all mean?" the Raikage wasn't a patient man and standing around wasn't getting him any closer to rescuing his daughter and possibly killing their unstable asset.

Kemui's jaw clinched and that was the only motion she made, "The stories she told Yorihi were about the people she killed," the woman looked down at the corpse unfamiliar with it since Yugito hadn't had the chance to reveal this one's story if her theory was right, "I've suspected for some time that the 'stories' she creates are actually the essence or memories of those she kills," her eyes were sharp as she caught the intake of breath from the jinchuuriki and they zeroed in on him, "You know the stories about Nekomata don't you? How they can control the dead…"

"Pfft…" Bee snorted, crossing his arms, "Say they gotta be 10 year old cats that turn into beautiful naked women that can talk too," he shrugged trying to remain unconvinced, "Don't see any of those around," the grin he gave was meant to dissipate the tension in the air, all he got was a sharp look from the Assassin and his brother stopped paying attention and started walking down the hall.

"Yugito and Yorihi," the white woman's eyes were sharp as she glared at the Ushi-Oni container, "the Nibi is old enough it doesn't _need_ to assume human form…" the woman's jaw clinched and Bee could have sworn he heard a growl in it as she turned to follow his brother. Biting out her final words he barely caught, "… not when it can just take it."

Killer-Bee groaned, slamming his fist into a wall completely destroying it. His teeth were clinched and his sharp canines were showing. Damn woman was right, always was, "Should'a paid more attention to her, listened when she said she'd had trouble sleepin' and them dreams," his fist tightened as he stood straight with a scowl on his face, looking forward at the retreating forms of his brother and the Assassin, "When this is all over, I'm takin' that girl to the island so we can sort this business out!" with his decision made Bee was fired up to take on the Nibi, rescue his niece and knock some sense into his student.

He didn't notice the agreeing nods of his companions.

* * *

Yami - Darkness

* * *

**A/N:** don't really got much to say and i've forgotten all my witty lines while writing this, been siting on it awhile and i'm sorry for that, was trying to get the rest out for the 'grand finale' for this arc and yea, it just wouldn't come, so here is this part, next one should be the 'end' for this arc/sequence :3

and fore i forget, thank you, thank you, thank you to all those that reviewed and fav'd while i've been 'away' from the Narutoverse of sorts... i hope to get the next chap out a lot quicker :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, mina!

-Ikasury


	16. Child of Punishment

**A/N:** yay, more stuff! and finally the 'end' to this part, next should be arc over with chap :3

I'm debating about putting in another look at what's going on in Konoha, thoughts oh people that read this still?

Also, i'd like to apologize now, i used to be really good a writing action but i feel this didn't live up to that, then again most of my writing's been 'off' for a bit, but i blame that on life, we all know it sucks, BUT! i hope you all enjoy this just the same, the end part had me become slightly teary writing it...

**Edit:** i've posted a piccy of the end scene on my DA page, link at the bottom...

ENJOY!

* * *

"Neko… chan…?" the little white eyed girl blinked at the sudden wash of color in the darkness. It was a cat, a golden, blue-eyed, twin-tailed cat.

It blinked at her.

The little girl blinked back, not sure what to do about the sudden appearance of a strange cat, something about this ringing a bell in the back of her mind. There was a pressure in her head, behind her eyes, something just felt off as she brought a hand up to the side of her face, "Neko-chan… is that you?"

"Well, it's me, if that's what you're asking?" it suddenly said.

In an instant the little girl was on her feet, braced in a bad kata stance but just as freaked out and willing to fight, "Y-y-you talk!"

Blue eyes blinked again before the strange feline looked down at itself. An ear twitched as it seemed just as confused as her, "Well that's not what I expected when I thought to come rescue you," the golden cat gave a dramatic sigh, flicking its tails one way than the other.

"Ano…" the battle stance didn't quite lower but the white eyed girl seemed slightly less tense, something about the cat's voice reminded her of someone, her head tilted slightly, "rescue me?"

The cat looked at her with a raised whiskered brow, "Yea, rescue," it blinked confused, "Yorihi, don't you know where you are?"

The tilt angle of the little girl's head increased, "Where? Yorihi?"

The cat's sapphire eyes went wide as it leapt on to all fours, "Yorihi, don't you remember! You were kidnapped by my body, this…" the cat raised a paw trying to move it in the appropriate gesture but failing miserably so it swished its tails in reference of the blackness around them, "This is all the Nibi's doing, we're trapped inside its head!"

White eyes blinked, the little five year old seemed even more confused than before, "I don't understand Neko-chan? How are we inside something's… h-head?"

The cat gave a long drawn out sigh before sitting back down, "Damnit, I didn't even know anyone else _was_ here until I felt the Nibi's chakra surge this way," absently the little golden kitty started preening, causing a raised brow from the little girl, "then it flips out and I have to wait just to be sure it's gone and what do I find? The confirmation that my nightmare was real…" the cat dropped the paw it had been licking and seemed to overall slump, practically screaming 'why me!'

"Um… Neko-chan?" the little girl lowered her stance, crouching to come level with the sulking cat. She reached a hand out to touch it but halted her fingers just a few inches from its fur, "I-is…" she swallowed deeply, something in the back of her mind telling her to be strong, "Is something wrong?"

The cat looked at her under hooded eyes, its tails swishing from side to side, "I just said we're stuck in the Nibi's brain so yes, something is wrong," its sapphire eyes narrowed on the little girl, "Yorihi are you… okay?"

The little girl's head started to hurt at the question, her white eyes squinting as a pressure was building behind her eyes, "Something… wrong?" her hand on her head clinched, "Head… hurts…" then the little girl collapsed on her hands and knees, on hand still holding her head while the other supported her. Her head hurt so bad.

"Yorihi!" the cat jumped up on its paws, tail and hair puffed out, "Hey! Stay with me!"

"Yu…" there was a word on the tip of her tongue, something important, a word for the voice that she recognized, "Yu… gi…" it was almost there, but the pressure came back fourfold, feeling like it was crushing her eyes, "Aaagh!" the hand on Yorihi's head slammed on the invisible floor as everything in the little egirl seemed to give out. Despite the pain though and the feeling of something dark she had it, that word that was trying too hard to come to her, "Yugito-nee-chan!"

The golden cat grinned sinisterly, "Yeesss," it hissed with that Cheshire grin as it approached the downed child, "I'm Yugito, your precious Nee-chan," its tails waved back and forth as the cat came upon the little girl, leaning down to speak to her closer, "I'm here to help you…"

The little girl reached out a hand, just an inch from the feline's golden wispy fur, "Nee-chan, my head," Yorihi's eyes were closed as one hand reached for her 'elder sister' while the other held her eyes, the pain, the invasion, something was so wrong, "Make it stop, it hurts…"

The cat's Cheshire grin grew, "Don't worry Yorihi-chan, Nee-chan will make it all better…" and the golden cat approached, so close to reaching the child, so close to being accepted and allowed in, so close…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The Nibi jumped back from the downed child as something gold swiped it across the face. Damn her, damn her to the lowest pit in hell! Immediately the Nibi's wispy golden fur was on end as the color slowly drained out of it, "To hell with you child!"

"Nee-chan?" Yorihi asked weakly, feeling the invasive pressure ebbing as the fake-Yugito stepped away, only for another golden feline to have taken its place.

"Are you alright?" this one seemed different, it wasn't its presence as they both felt the same but something about its movements, its mannerisms as it turned its golden head to look behind her and gaze at the little girl with black iron eyes, even if they were hard Yorihi felt a wave of relief at those familiar black orbs.

"Yugito-nee-chan!" in an instant, despite pain and the tenseness of this situation the little five year old leapt at her elder sister in cat form, picked her up and nuzzled her dearly. What could she say, Yugito the golden tabby was too cute to resist.

"Yori-chan, t-this isn't really the time…" damn her mental cat form, it felt too good to be picked up and nuzzled, but more importantly knowing that Yorihi was okay, for now, "Yorihi-chan, put me down, we're not safe yet," surprisingly the little girl immediately opened her arms and the cat-Yugito hopped down. She looked up at the little girl a moment with a quirked kitty-brow and was surprised to see the little girl standing up and getting into what looked like some form of fighting stance she wasn't familiar with.

"Hai, Nee-chan," the little girl had one flat hand palm out towards the Nibi, now a fading blue wisp of its former form, with her legs slightly bent and her other hand in a fist around her waist. Yugito could tell the stance was modified, or Yorihi had forgotten some of how it went, or Kemui had really started teaching her katas, but none of that mattered as when Yugito looked up to the little girl's face she was surprised to see it glaring strong and looking fierce with her bloodline eyes active.

Yugito could only blink, was this really her 'little sister'? "What the hell is Kemui doing to you when I'm not around?"

The girl flinched at the name, her eyes going down to the golden cat but Yugito had a feeling she still had her eyes on the Nibi, "Ke… mui?"

Hard black eyes went wide, "Oh no…" she stood up on all paws, "No, no, no…" immediately the cat turned on the larger ghostly version of the Nibi, "What the hell have you done to her?"

The now giant blue-flame twin-tail gave a disturbing Cheshire grin, "Kitten, I've only just begun…"

* * *

Batsuko's ear twitched as it felt a sudden spike in the Nibi's chakra. The bakeneko paused in its trail behind the humans, something wasn't right. They'd had walked at least three halls and not seen another zombie, looking back at the humans the ethereal cat could tell they were all on edge because of this. What was the Nibi waiting for and why did it just spike its chakra.

"Hey, guys?" Killer-Bee nudged his shades, walking behind Kemui, "Ya'll just feel that? Like something just juiced up the cat?"

"Actual rhyme, hmm…" was Kemui's flat response, she continued before the rappa started arguing, "But yes, that fucking cat just surged its chakra for some reason…"

"Whoa…" Bee adjusted his shades and looked the white woman up and down, "Sista' just cussed? I'm thoroughly astonished…"

"You're using proper language, I will believe it," was the white haired woman's immediate response before continuing on, looking around.

Bee just gave her a glaring pout but left it alone. For her to cuss was like the mountains crumbling or the seas boiling, it was possible but so rare it required the label 'natural disaster', and this situation definitely fell into that. The Ushi-Oni container paused and crossed his arms trying to think. The Nibi just juiced up, his brother and Kemui were at the point of not talking and wanting to just kill things, not really new for them but enough of a difference to scare him, and the freaky little cat with the stop-zombie-rising powers was…

"Uh, pussy-cat?" the shades wearing rapper decided to give the thing a look, and realized something was wrong with it too.

Batsuko was looking left, right, up, down and all around, its nose twitching and ears moving around, even its pronged tail was on end. It looked like it was trying to find something.

"Yo, kitty, you a'ight?" the Ushi-Oni container crouched down to the ghost cat's level, moving his hand out and seconds away from petting the thing…

… Before it bolted off ahead of them.

"What the-"

"Batsuko!"

Both the Raikage and Kemui instinctively jumped out of the way of the speeding kitty-bullet as the long eared cat made off down the hall.

"**_Follow it!_**" the Hachibi screamed in Bee's head and quickly the man was obeying that order, passing his brother and comrade, "C'mon Y'all, Hachi says it knows the way!"

"Lord Raikage…?" grey eyes stared at the larger man.

Beady black eyes spared the smaller woman a single look before his frown took over his face and he continued, "Let's go."

He didn't have to tell the Assassin twice, in a second the two caught up with Bee as he was smashing through a wall the Bakeneko had ran through, it lead to a set of stairs the trio quickly ascended trying to catch up with the long eared cat. For what felt like hours the three ran after the cat, surprisingly not finding anymore zombies, they found bodies but none that moved and Bee made the assumption that the Nibi's own 'fight' must be distracting it from controlling its army of mindless undead. That was a good enough answer for the other two as they made their way to the top of the tower where Batsuko sat in front of a set of doors.

"Course it's the top of the tower, its _always_ the top of the tower!" Bee yelled as soon as the large man made it up the last step. The other two tried very hard not to roll their eyes.

"This is the observation room," Kemui said with a mild growl, knowing the place well enough seeing as she used it for her meetings with her subordinates, "What is it doing up here?"

The Raikage smashed one fist into the other, "Highest tower, most out of the way place with the greatest range over the tower," he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder getting ready for a fight, "If I were to cast a genjutsu on this place, would be the best place to do it from…"

"You honestly think this is all a genjutsu," Kemui practically growled at the man, she wasn't a shinobi but she wasn't dumb enough to just walk into a genjutsu and not know it.

The larger man spared her a glance, one that said quietly for her to calm down, "No," he said lowly, "but nothing about this has been right since it started," the large Oni-esque man lowered his hands, "But this is a demon we're talking about, for all we know it's completely bent reality here similar to a genjutsu…"

"Hmm, would explain the zombies and why everything's been looking the same," Bee added while rubbing his chin, "Also why the tower hasn't collapsed with how many holes we've put in it…"

Kemui unconsciously gave a _slight_ nod to that; she had to admit she'd been wonder about that too. The woman closed her eyes and breathed in before releasing a great sigh, "Alright," she opened her dichotomously glowing feral eyes, "All that matters is it's in there and we can get them back…" the white woman took a step in front of the door.

"Them?" the Raikage grunted taking a step forward, "Hmp, I'm just here to get my daughter back," he frowned at the door, brows furrowed and looking ready to stomp something to smitherines, "If Yugito can't control that cat then she's going down with it…"

Kemui's lips became a tight line disagreeing even while she gave the barest of nods, for some reason she didn't want to have Yugito die just to save her student, but like the Raikage was more than willing to do it.

"Screw 'dat," Bee said with an open frown, "Girl's going to the island remember," he crossed his arms, and gave the impression he was glaring at his brother, "**_I'm_** taking her there when this is done, so she's living no matter what, got it!"

Kemui blinked, surprised, for as long as she'd known the brothers the white haired woman had never seen Bee stand up so vehemently to his brother. The bull-horn tattooed man was serious; he was going to save his student no matter what…

The Raikage just stared at his brother, long and hard before turning back to the door, seemingly accepting his answer. Both were important members of Kumo for different reasons and while the Raikage would never sacrifice one over the other he _was_ willing to make the decision if it was necessary. His last look promised Bee that, if Yugito was beyond saving, if the Nibi had complete control, it was better they just put her out of her misery.

Batsuko sat at the door, taking in all the thoughts and feelings of the humans. It too felt remorse for the child that contained the Nibi. It was not her fault, nor her decision, the dog had foolishly passed up its chance without knowing and she had been chosen instead. Now the Nibi was trying something more with the other child, the white-eyed girl that could see it for itself. It wanted to help her, and the possessed child, it had to…

* * *

There was a great growl as Yugito charged at the monstrous twin tail. Sadly the little golden tabby was flicked away with one swat of one of the Nibi's tails. Yugito skidded on the black ground landing at Yorihi's feet, the pale eyed little girl staring not sure what to do.

"Is that all you've got kitten?" the monstrous cat giggled with its Cheshire grin, "Even that old dog could do better…"

Yugito hissed as she struggled to her four paws, "What is it with you and calling people dogs?" somehow the golden cat spit and she was almost sure there was a tooth loose or missing. Black eyes glared at the wispy blue-black cat, her own tail puffed on end and standing straight up, "You and Batsuko always called Kemui-san that?"

Behind the arguing cat, Yorihi grabbed her head, that name made it hurt, "Ke…"

The Nibi's eyes went straight to the little girl, swatting a paw and the darkness seemed to grab her.

"Yorihi!" Yugito screamed, jumping away from the moving darkness and watching helplessly as it brought the small girl into the air.

"Let's not name names kitten," it took a moment but it seemed the Nibi had shifted the darkness around them so that Yorihi was being held in one of its tails, "It's really not good for the girl, mentioning that dog seems to hurt her," it gave that Cheshire grin again, showing large fangs and its malicious intent.

Yugito growled but held herself back from attacking head on again, she needed to think, needed to figure out what she could possibly do in this situation. She needed information, "Why do you call Ke… _her_ that?" at the near mention of Kemui's name the Nibi seemed to have squeezed Yorihi, though the little girl only seemed to give a small whimper, trying hard to not scream or cry. Yugito bit the inside of her mouth, this wasn't looking any better, but she had noticed something the Nibi seemed to fixate on, something she didn't know why, "Why does _she _matter to you, I thought you were a Nekomata, didn't care about people…"

"I am **_THE_** Nibi no Nekomata!" The large monster cat bellowed, "I'm more than just a normal twin-tails, far more than you realize," the thing growled deep in its wispy chest, the sound echoing in the darkness, "And I do _not_ fixate on that dog… I just wish to drive her insane and kill her like the rest of her kin," The Nibi said that last part awkwardly nonchalant.

Yugito had to blink at that, "That's oddly specific," the little golden cat sat down as the large monstrous one holding her 'little sister' hostage seemed to huff.

"Stuipid kitten," the Nibi seemed to grumble to itself, "You have no idea what you're asking about, ancient history about a clan that **_SHOULD_ **be long **_DEAD!_**"

Yugito blinked again, "I'm going to assume you have some _real_ issue here…"

"Issue?" the monster cat seemed to slam its massive paws on the ground, raising to its feet and taking Yorihi with it, "You have no _idea_ the injustices I have suffered because of those wolves and their brood…" large monstrous eyes narrowed on the tiny, tiny golden speck, "Not to mention your kin as well…"

"My kin?" the tiny golden cat barely had the chance to question as the ancient cat seemed to cue on a rant-rampage.

"Those damnable wolves!" the massive cat seemed to start pacing, "First they hunt us to near extinction then get in with those bloody humans and breed a line of mongrels to contain me, **_ME!_** The strongest of the Nekomata! All because that little wolf-girl wouldn't finish me off and that tree hugger said there was potential in my power and blah, blah, blah…"

"Uhh…" Yugito raised a paw, finding this entire situation rather surreal since the Nibi _never_ talked, or complained, to her this much and as far as she knew there was some seriously crazy shit going down outside, not to mention why in the nine hells Yorihi was here and seeming to have lost some of her memory, and…

"… But then there's _you_!" Suddenly the massive kitty was on Yugito and her little golden form had no idea what to do.

"Me?" black looked widely up at glaring balls of blue fire.

"Yes, _you_," the Nibi's eyes seemed to narrow a moment as it stared at the tiny golden cat, "I'd spent centuries trapped in body after body after body of those dogs," it snorted, sitting down disturbingly close to Yugito, "I had a routine you see, drive every one of them mad to the point they kill themselves, the wolf blood in them wouldn't allow them to demean themselves to such a point as actually _speaking_ to me, and quite frankly I enjoyed watching them go insane and living barely past thirty…"

The tiny cat blinked, she knew none of this, the previous Nibi containers how their lives must have been… but what did that mean for her? She barely heard the cat and that's only because it generally ignored her, no taunts, threats, or any kind of _real_ malice, in fact she had thought she'd started getting along with the damnable thing. So what did it mean? "And me?" she asked with fire in her black eyes, "What about me, why am I so different to you?"

"You…" the monster cat seemed to give a growl but a placated one, "I _was_ meant for that dog out there," it nudged its head over its mountainous shoulder, "But something went wrong," it gave that Cheshire grin again, wide and wicked, "The little whelp wasn't around when the previous container finally couldn't handle it anymore and the pride of the wolves caused them to take their own life before succumbing to me…" the grin grew wider as it loomed over the tiny golden cat, "And you, you were nothing more than a thought, a backup, something to pass the time until _that_ _one_ came to claim me…" an eerie chuckle started to build in the Nibi's throat, "I spent a year inside you, biding my time pretending to be tamed by an infant hoped to be of the blood, only I knew you weren't, you may share parents with that dog but you're certainly no dog yourself…" the Nibi nudged its head down at the tiny cat, "After all Kitten, no wolf would take the form of its enemy so willingly."

Yugito shuttered, the Nibi's voice felt like a parasite burrowing into her brain. The things it said… they couldn't possibly be true, if they were… she wouldn't have been alone, she'd remember her family, wouldn't have been lost and found by the Kumo-nin on that island after she'd… she'd… "What the hell have done to me?"

"Nothing I don't plan to do to this little one," the monster cat waved its tail holding the struggling Yorihi, "She's rather fistey, even more then you were," that evil grin of its glared down at Yugito and the tiny cat could only stare up in horror as she started to realize what the Nibi was doing, "You see, I've already started to become too… how shall we say this, _attached_ to you Kitten," it's free tail came down and patted Yugito on the held like some small child, only the chakra appendage burned and she had to resist making a sound and let the damnable creature enjoy it, "and quite frankly, while you may not _be_ a dog, the blood still lies dormant in you, and that could run the risk of there being more whelps in this world," the large tail suddenly grabbed Yugito, all but strangling her as it brought her eye-to-eye with the monster feline, "And like I said, I want to watch them all go insane and die," it squeezed just a little bit tighter before nodding its head towards Yorihi, "Now this little one, on the other hand has no wolf blood, has no affiliations to the land of lightning to begin with and if I'm not mistaken the eyes of her kin were given by god closer to my liking, making her an ideal candidate…" it turned back to Yugito, grinning a wide wicked Cheshire grin, "For my new body…"

Yugito growled, not having wanted to hear what she was thinking. She hissed and struggled and clawed but the tail around her tiny form wouldn't budge.

"Oh, now, now Kitten, no need to feel left out," the demon chuckled, "I'm sure we can come to an agreement, after all I still have time, needing to finish removing everything about her that makes her less… _malleable_…" the giant cat shuttered, "All those pesky emotions and thoughts and feelings and things you humans love so much… Individuality, HA!" the giant cat brought its tail holding Yorihi next to the one holding Yugito, "Any last words before she forgets you even exist?"

Yugito clinched her fangs, damn beast, damn power, damn tails, damn it all, "When I get free from here you're going to wish you stayed in your cage…"

The joviality in the monster cat's eyes vanished as it narrowed its eyes and glared at the tiny feline, "You honestly think you can fight me? The Nibi no Nekomata? Strongest of the cat demons?" it brought her closer to its face to get a better look at the small creature, "You are but a speck to me, in chakra and willpower, I would know, I've made everything you are."

"True," the tiny cat grinned while pushing against the tail with all her might, "But there was something important that you taught me a long time ago…"

Large fiery blue orbs narrowed further, "And what was that, Kitten?"

The black eyed golden cat grinned, "Distraction is a bitch…"

The Nibi had only a moment to stare at the tiny cat…

… Then a burst of Chakra similar to its own latched onto it and started ripping it apart…

* * *

The doors to the observation room flew open and before the humans could say a word Batsuko was across the room and roaring. A bright blue cloak of chakra encompassed the smaller feline and went charging at Yugito's possessed body. In an instant the cloak encompassed the girl and her captive and the shadow of the Nibi on the wall started howling.

With a flick of its shadowy tail Batsuko was thrown back into the wall by the door, snapping everyone out of their surprise.

"**_HOW DARE YOU!"_** a voice boomed across the room as the shadow behind Yugito became more corporeal. The Nibi was finally showing its true form as the flaming blue and black spirit came into partial form around Yugito's possessed body, the girl's eyes open wide and glowing copper as the human form clutched the tiny body in its hands.

In an instant the two shinobi and assassin are in the room in fighting form, standing between the monster cat and the downed Bakeneko.

The Raikage was in the middle and had already activated his lightning aura, "I'm going to ask this once," the large lightning covered man crouched in a more serious stance, "Give me back my daughter!"

The cat's only response it a yowl from Yugito's throat as it throws out a hand and one of its ghostly tails smashes through the ceiling and goes after the large man.

In a feat the Raikage won't forget as both stupid and brave, Kemui rams the larger man out of the way, pumping chakra throughout her body to enforce it while sending a good portion into her blade and manages to block the tail.

"Kemui!" the large man yells easily catching himself before watching as the woman holds the tail of a bijuu with nothing but a knife.

Then Kemui's left eye completely glows and she lets out a mighty roar and becomes engulfed in flaming white chakra before moving her wrist and severing the ghostly tail.

The Nibi screams, not Yugito's possessed body but the actual Nibi itself as its body becomes almost solid chakra. It glares at the white woman that cut one of its tails, "**_You're dead wolf!_**"

"B-bring it, cat," the woman growls, eyebrows dangerously furrowed as she raises her knife again.

"Fuck dat!" and before anyone notices a red and black blur cuts across the Nibi's eyes. When they notice it stop and the demon cat screams, clawing at its wounded eyes, the others notice its Bee in his partial Eight-tails form, "Hehe, ain't the only Jinchuuriki around here…"

"Bee you idiot!" The Raikage yells before Bee is smashed by the Nibi's other tail, "Shit," the man growls, charging up his aura and striking out at the Nibi before it can counter. The Raikage gets a good hit at its head before being swatted back by a clawed ghostly paw.

As the large lightning covered man is thrown back a white rocket takes his place as Kemui lunges forward into the Nibi's unguarded side, intent on digging Yorihi and Yugito out if she has to. She concentrates this new-found chakra into the point of her knife and jabs the creature.

It screams and again before hissing loudly swiping at the human formed wolf invading its chakra bubble.

Kemui makes it within a foot of the girls despite the forcing chakra, she reaches one hand out to the possessed Yugito. –_So close…_- before the girl turns copper eyes on her and forces her out of the bubble and sent crashing into the wall by the doors. The wolf woman growls as she pulls herself out of the rubble, panting heavily from the strange chakra and growling as she smashes her hand through the floor, "So close…"

The other two are at the Nibi again, tearing up the room and the ceiling and what little walls there were. The observation room was not the place to be holding a huge Bijuu level battle, it simply a room with windows 270 degrees with the stairs behind the wall behind her. The roof didn't even go anywhere it was the top of the tower and couldn't be more than 50 feet across, and half of that was now covered in glass and rubble. –_If one of us falls from here…_ - the woman could only shake her head trying to rid herself of the thought, now wasn't the time, they had one goal and that was getting the girls and subduing the psycho cat.

There was a hiss from next to her and it seemed Batsuko had gotten back up. The strange long eared cat gave her a serious look and something about it looked different. Kemui wasn't sure but it looked like the cat was asking her a question, something important, "What do you want...?"

The cat stared at her, its eyes remaining on hers until the flicked down to the knife in her hand then back to her eyes.

It wanted her weapon…

More than that she got the feeling it wanted something else. She clinched the knife in her hand, it was something she had never let leave her side, especially in battle, as it was the only weapon she felt safe with, the only true gift she'd ever received, "You want this?"

The ghost cat stared for a moment then nodded slowly.

Kemui's hand holding the blade flinched, what could it do that they hadn't and why did it want her weapon specifically? The thought of the thing trying to carry one of Bee's swords ran through her mind and she realized her knife was probably the only thing it could carry…

Then there was the fact it could hold chakra…

"You want my chakra, don't you?"

The cat's pronged tail raised and waved slightly but otherwise the cat just stared, it was as close to an honest 'yes' as she figured she was going to get from the thing.

Her hand clinched tightly around the weapon and her teeth clinched sharply. What was she to do?

"Bro!" there was a cry as the Raikage went flying towards one of the glass windows, nothing in his path to stop him from going over the edge.

Kemui's heart stopped and her eyes went wide.

Bee was entangled in the Nibi's tail and couldn't stop him…

She on the other hand…

"Take it," she charged the knife with as much chakra as she could before throwing it at the cat's paws, as she sprinted towards her Lord.

Everything happened simultaneously.

Kemui flashed through signs with her hands faster than anyone could see just as the Raikage was going over the edge. She disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke, reappearing behind the Raikage, grabbing him while throwing a knife at what was left of the ceiling and managed to swing them back into the observation room. When they landed they rolled and the Raikage took the brunt of it.

Bee whooped!

Distracted by the damnable wolf saving the large man, the Nibi didn't notice the little black and blue cat charging at it with the wolf's knife in hand before it plunged the thing into its side causing a chakra explosion that had the Nibi's corporeal form howling and faltering.

The Nibi's tails and chakra cloak started to disintegrate and Bee was unceremoniously dropped on his face.

The Raikage managed to push himself up, ignoring the heavily panting Assassin on his chest, "What the hell?" he was thoroughly confused, one second he was falling and trying to figure out how to not-die and the next Kemui had popped up out of nowhere and saved him. He looked down at the smaller woman, next to Bee she was his most loyal subordinate, that wasn't the first time she saved him and he doubted it would be the last, but now wasn't the time, something just happened to the Nibi that caused its body to falter and start to disappear.

The Raikage stood up, taking a good look at the damage. He could see Yugito inside the Nibi's body; she had one hand on her head like it hurt, while the other still held Yorihi. The real Yugito must have been fighting back, but that wouldn't be enough, turning to the side he noticed the Bakeneko… only it seemed a lot different.

The once tiny cat was now twice its size and its tail seemed to have split longer and where its coat before was purple-black now was blue-black, and its eyes were a bright blue as well. Then there was the large chakra aura surrounding it that seemed to be connected to the Nibi's and if he didn't know any better was feeding on it.

"Da Fuck?" was Bee's smart words as he too managed to get up and see this for himself.

"It's… it's purifying the Nibi," both brothers turned down and saw Kemui pushing herself up to her feet, looking whiter than normal and still breathing heavily, "It took that white chakra from me and used it against the Nibi…" she looked at it with her back to being only a glowing rimmed left eye and normal right and saw the chakra connection, "I think it's using all the energy it gathered from the dead as well to fight it in its territory…"

"Sista'," Bee said gently, reaching out to help support the woman who looked about to keel over, "How you know all that?"

She gave him a strange look before letting go, she could stand even if dying on her own, "I don't know…"

"Kemui…" the Raikage started, not about to ask her again but honestly concerned for her state, for as long as he'd seen her he'd never seen her this drained. Normally the woman could catch her breath in about five seconds and get back to kicking ass and killing people but this time seemed different, then there was that white chakra to think about.

"I said I don't know!" she snapped, panting heavily again as one hand went to her head, "Something… in my head…" she slipped back to the ground, unable to stand any longer from the combination of chakra depletion and the pain in her head.

The brother's frowned down at the Assassin, honestly worried about her but smart enough to not bother asking. They turned towards the Nibi's body.

"So what now, bro?" Bee asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Now we finish it while its distracted and get them back," the Raikage said cracking his knuckles.

"Both ov'em?" Bee smirked showing his fangs.

"Hmp," the Raikage grunted as they charged.

The brothers, using their own versions of a lightning aura and Eight-tails cloak cut a swath through what was left of the Nibi's own cloak as Batsuko seemed to absorb or dissipate the rest.

Kemui watched this, tried as hard as she could to just stand up and fight the damn thing again and not just sit her like the weak little child she'd been before when she watched the larger version of the cat burn her village to the ground. Her hand supporting her clawed at the floor while the other tried to repress the pounding in her head. What the hell was going on? That white chakra she'd never had before, this knowledge, this 'knowing' about the two cat demons? The foreboding sense she had that something horrible was about to happen.

"**_Damnit all!_**" the cat growl, reduced to only having a hold over its container's body as it forced Yugito's arm back and glared its opposition. It bared its fangs at them, "**_Damn you all to hell_**," it held up Yorhi's body with one arm wrapped around the little girl's neck to stop anymore attacks, "**_If I can't have her_**…" it sneered as it caught sight of the dog on the ground, grinning its evil grin as it backed towards the edge, and spoke solely to its nemesis, "**_Then no one can…_**"

And it jumped, through what was left of the glass and over the edge the Nibi jumped out as far as its control over Yugito's body would allow.

Bee and the Raikage stared, too shocked by the creature's action to move.

Batsuko lost its connection and stood still, as stunned as the ninja.

Kemui didn't, her eyes were wide and everything seemed to just shut off…

… then…

"_YOORRIIHII!_" The assassin screamed with such emotion and anguish the brother's swore they would never repeat what they heard for it could not have been real. The white woman pushed to her feet with a surge of inhuman energy and ran forward and jumped after the monster-possessed girl and her precious student.

"Da Fuck!" was Bee's immediate response as his brain was trying to register what just happened.

The Raikage rushed to the edge instead, looking over into the downpour that had been going on outside before turning back to his brother, "BEE!"

The Jinchuuriki popped a salute and activated his Eight-tails aura, "On it Bro!" and jumped over the ledge himself.

* * *

"It's over Nibi!" Yugito the golden tabby wrestled the blue-flaming cat of the same size to the ground. Throughout their struggle something had been going on outside that had been distracting the Nibi, then suddenly it started to shrink in size considerably and before Yugito knew it she was wrestling the thing in even combat. It had finally let go of Yorihi and the girl seemed to just fade away and Yugito hoped her soul or spirit or mind or whatever had been dragged here went back to her body and everything was okay.

Yugito swiped the Nibi across the face and it head-butted her and the tussle of cats continued until the golden cat had finally pinned the blue-flame kitty, "End this Nibi!"

There was a disturbing growl from the demon cat, one that slowly turned into an eerie laugh, "It's already over you stupid human!"

"What?" Yugito let it go as it just lay on the ground unmoving, "What the hell do you mean?"

"See for yourself," it nudged towards a door that appeared in the darkness, "it's all over…" the Nibi said languidly, not bothering to get up or defend itself anymore.

Yugito stared at for a minute, the Nibi… why was it suddenly acting so… apathetic? She turned towards the door, wary it may be a trap but at the same time unable to resist the chance to get her body back. She could sense her body on the other side; feel her physical chakra tugging at her spirit. She gave the Nibi one last look, it hadn't moved, before stepping through the door…

The first thing she registered was the free fall; the whipping of wind coursing around her and whistling in her ears. The next was the feel of her muscles and a weight in her arms. She managed to open her eyes and saw a head of midnight blue hair on her chest. –_Yorihi…_- looking further and she could see they were high in the air and the cold ground was miles below, and they were falling too fast grab on to anything to save them. Looking towards the sky something white caught her attention.

-_Kemui?_- the white haired woman was glaring down at them, arms tight against her body to let her fall faster as she slowly encroached on them. It was the look on the white woman's face that threw Yugito off, there was too much emotion, too much pain and anguish, too much fear, it couldn't possibly be Kemui.

-_But it's her…_- Yugito smiled as tears entered her eyes, she didn't have the control of her chakra yet and it would be impossible for her to save either herself or the young girl in her arms, but if Kemui was coming after them it meant she had a plan, right? She could save at least one of them…

Opening her arms she watched as the unconscious girl began to float above her, black eyes stared at the surprised grey ones and she smiled, "Save her!" was the last thing Yugito said before she went back into her mind. She was going to die anyway, the least she could do was not die alone.

Back in her cat form she found the door and walked into the Nibi's darkness and quickly found the flaming-blue cat laying where she had left it. The golden cat padded over to the languid thing and sat down next to it.

"Tell me everything," she said.

"Why should I?" it responded.

Yugito merely stared into the blackness, "We're going to die anyway," she turned towards the Nibi, "Even if you are reincarnated you won't be 'you', and I want to know what 'you' know…"

"You won't like it," blue-flame-like tails swished behind the lying kitty.

"Hm," Yugito gave a half-hearted laugh in her throat, "Then tell me any way…"

"… Alright," in an instant the swaying tails of the Nibi gently grabbed hold of the golden tail of Yugito's mental cat form.

And in an instant she knew everything the Nibi did.

She knew about the war between the canine and feline demons, how she was one of a handful of cat demons alive. How she had been captured by a woman with white hair and chakra who smelled of wolves and handed over to a man she thought insane and used to help stop the greatest Bijuu of all existence, fundamentally altering her into the 'Nibi no Nekomata'. She watched as she broke free and terrorized the land of lightning for the crimes against her fallen kin, using her own anger and hatred to reaise the dead of fallen enemies to fight again… only for the wolves to return, aiding the swallow people she had been attacking and becoming confined again. Over and over she was sealed, always into the body of a descendant of wolf-blood, dogs she had started to call them, since that was how the swallow people had treated them, their only purpose to hold the Nibi and die fighting against it. At first she pitied them, then she hated them, then she too grew angry and insane from the monotony and the loneliness. Rage consumed her and she turned it on her jailors and they, lacking in normal training, could not hold her back properly, and the tradition of suicides began.

The Nibi only wanted to be free, free of this endless cycle of loneliness and burdens, then there was the memory of a baby with blonde hair being picked as the next container, this one not having the wolf's blood, this one not ignoring but drawing her in, this one being different. But it was not to last as the swallow elders sought to remove the Nibi from the blonde baby and put it in its rightful container, the Nibi cursed the child and took control. The infant unable to resist its pull and it released its full form and destroyed the village. The most prominent memory of the destruction the Nibi had was the sight of a white haired child with a black bandanna over its right eye staring up at the monster cat… before it swatted it aside.

The memories continued, all the way through being 're-sealed' and taken to an island for keeping, to gaining power and terrorizing it again before the ANBU of Kumo found the container. Then things became strange for the Nibi, and Yugito knew her own memories but to see it from the Nibi's view point was strange. All the way up until they had first met Yorihi, the little girl that somehow changed the scariest people in Kumo and how the Nibi started its plan by creating the Bakeneko Batsuko, the _Child of Punishment_, its weapon for gathering information outside Yugito's notice. Only Yorihi had changed it too by catching its curiosity and giving it a desire beyond its master's. The child was trouble and the Nibi had decided to use it to harm the last of the dogs, to ensure it would **_never_** be bound to it, never be taken from the one that was different.

Yugito gasped as the memories faded and the Nibi's reasons became clear. The golden kitty looked at the langid one, "Why?"

It gave a half-hearted growl.

The girl in cat form swallowed hard, trying to stem the tears of knowing something far too late, "Why me?"

The twin tails held hers as the flaming spirit cat continued to look away, "You are different… you didn't turn me away…"

Yugito didn't know if cat's could cry, it must have been because she was human because before she knew it the tears were flowing from her eyes as she set one paw on the Nibi's head. It was time for the end; at least it would have what it wanted.

They would always be together.

* * *

Batsu- Punishment, Penalty, Ko- child, sin, fault

Batsuko- Punishment of Sin, Penalty of Fault, Child of Punishment

* * *

**A/N:** yep, i just did that, i pulled a cliffy :D i'm so proud of myself XD

as for the title, yep, that's what Batsuko's name means, i can really pick any variation but i like 'Child of Punishment' the most, odd thing was i actually came up with the name from a dream and translated it later, sounded cool :3

Thanks for all those that review, see i said i'd get this part out sooner :3

and i hope i get more peeps to review for this one, i know its such a shameful thing to do, beg for reviews, but they are nice and why not, can't hurt :D

so...

**Edit:** linky for piccy of Nibi and Yugito:

h-t-t-p-:-/-/-i-k-a-s-u-r-y-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m-/-g-a-l-l-e-r-y-/-#-/-d-5-9-0-5-u-h-

remove dashes :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	17. Living Excellence

**A/N:** holy snapdragons! only a week~ish and i have this out! by the nine! :D

okay, so i was just really excited to get this out, its the resolution of this arc, Arc 2 is officially over! yay! now for either a possible intro showing what's changed in Konoha staring our favorite actually-blind hyuuga or jumping right into the next bit, TRAINING! finally... sorta... :P

i'll continue ranting later, you just want to read this! :D Thanks all for my lovely reviewers and those that are still with me, this is for you!

**Warning:** mentions of unpleasant things and major Uchiha bashing... just saying...

ENJOY!

* * *

There was the rush of air, the feel of water and the smell of wet stone.

These things were so distinct in her senses even if they were as far away from her mind as the ground quickly racing up to catch her. Kemui wasn't one for large shinobi battles that involved the remaking of maps or simple things like making chasms or reworking a river or even making giant walls of earth or fire. She was even less of a person to do something stupid like risk her life for someone that didn't matter, she was designed, bred, and put on this earth to take life, not preserve it.

Yet…

Yet when she sees the people that matter to her, like her Lord tumbling into danger her instincts take over and everything else shuts down and she does what she must to save them. Not caring about her own physical state or even her own life, she'll do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe. She leapt out a several mile high window using her clan's special technique, _Po_, Step or really her own version often mockingly referred to as _Yoen-Po_, Lingering Smoke Step, something that if done wrong could kill her just to catch her Lord and fling them both to safety on what may have been a loose wire or faulty roof or knife or something and the both of them could have died easily.

So what the hell was she doing now?

Falling, that's what, because she, with no chakra left what-so-ever, jumped out of that same X story building and was plummeting, with the help of her hands held tightly against her body, _faster_ towards the ground.

Why?

Because the Nibi threatens to kill her student, and instead of doing it the 1 of 63 different ways she could name off the top of her head from the position the thing was in and how it held the little girl, no, it decides to jump off the top of the Raikage's tower…

And she followed it?

Kemui clinched her teeth; saving her Lord's daughter was the same as saving him. It was her responsibility as an Assassin to ensure her Lord's life and line. His life was the reason she had killed off her entire clan, his life was her reason for breathing each day, it was his life she held in her hand every time he turned his back to her.

So why?

Yorihi wasn't his real daughter; she was a kidnapped Hyuuga they had been brainwashing to work for them, to create another ultimate shinobi when she grew up for Kumo. That's all she was, all she would ever be! So why did her being in danger stir more in Kemui's shattered consciousness then the life of her Lord?

She should be at his side. They should have sent Bee or someone more capable, _able_ to do something in this situation. They shouldn't have let the Nibi jump in the first place. She shouldn't have let Yorihi be taken in the first place!

-_That doesn't matter!_- the woman yells inside her mind. It didn't matter, none of it, what happened, what will happen, all that mattered in this instance was that she get the little girl. She wills herself to fall faster, wanting the strength to do it, actually considering attempting _Yoen-Po_ again if she has to.

Then she's with in feet of the girls and notices something strange about Yugito.

The blonde is smiling.

Not sadistic or evil or malice filled or any of those other versions of cruelty the Nibi sneered at her. No, she was just smiling. Something sweet… and something sad.

Then Kemui caught something on the wind and could have sworn she saw the girl's mouth move, "_Save her…_" and before she knew what was happening Yugito's arms were open and Yorihi was floating up towards her.

Grey eyes widened only a moment, but instead of staying on the blonde they immediately went to the dark haired child. She was a foot, a half, an inch…

"Got you!" she shouted as she reached one hand out and grabbed the little's arm, pulling her in and wrapping her larger form around the small child. Kemui held her gently, motherly even, as for a moment everything was right.

Why did this matter? Why did holding this child and knowing for the moment she was alive and well cause such a swell in her chest, such a weight and pain and something like joy she couldn't quite describe?

She wished Reki was alive so she could ask her what it all meant.

Kemui held the girl close, comforted for the moment in the fact that she was breathing.

The next she was trying to find a way to figure out how they were going to survive.

-_High altitude, increasing speed, bottomless seeming chasm_- she stared at the mountain walls. –_We're going too fast for a knife to catch… maybe…_- the white haired woman shifted the girl in her arms so she could use both hands. –_Please have enough left to work…_- quickly she ran through seals she'd used earlier and with the final one disappeared…

Kemui felt the shift of the world thanks to _Po_, sensing as time halted and gravity increased, but just as she thought she was still falling, thankfully slower. –_Work_- she shouted in her mind as she threw a knife with wire on it, knowing that as soon as _Po_ ended it would rocket towards its target at two, maybe even three times its speed. She wrapped the wire several times trying to bundle it in her right hand, around the steel plate as much as possible and honestly expecting to lose her hand when this over.

-_That's fine…_- one look at the little girl in her arms and she knew it was worth the sacrifice.

She made a one handed seal and prepared for the jerk…

As soon as Kemui and Yorihi reentered the world in a puff of smoke the older woman was jerked forward towards the mountain, her knife having gone at several times its normal speed and locked into the mountainside, dragging her with it. Kemui knew her equipment, she knew that the high grade wire she used wouldn't snap despite the displacement or the strain put on it, in fact her arm would rip out of its socket before that happened…

Which is exactly what happened...

The instant the knife buried itself in the mountain side it jerked Kemui towards it, but as soon as the wire ran out and the speed at which Kemui and Yorihi had been falling had been immense, the opposing forces met, not in the wire, but in the ligaments of Kemui's shoulder. The Assassin tasted blood as she bite down on her tongue, feeling as her arm was ripped out of its socket and at least half the muscles holding her shoulder together ripped or popped out of place, it was like the sound of several exploding tags going off at once and it took every ounce of her not to scream… even when her right side slammed into the cold hard stone of the mountainside.

But it worked…

They had stopped moving and Yorhi was still alive and safe, even if 'safe' was subjective at this point as she couldn't feel her hand and there was something dripping down her arm.

Kemui didn't look up, just willing whatever she had left to hold on with her mangled arm as the other held the little girl close.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to the unconscious girl in her arm rocking her instinctively, "Everything's going to be okay…"

And just when she thought her arm was going to finally snap off something large and red grabbed them and the Assassin finally knew darkness…

* * *

Kemui woke with a gasp, grey eyes wide and looking all over the white room as the only thing she heard was panting breathes and pounding blood. Some part of the Assassin's mind registered it was a medical facility; another part said it wasn't the 'normal' hospital, immediately she tried pushing her body upward, needing to get out before…

The white haired woman gave a growl as her body sluggishly responded and worse her right arm was bound and immobile. She wouldn't be able to effectively fight like this if need be; she'd have to find some suitable weapon to compensate.

The door handle jiggled and immediately the Assassin looked around for anything suitable as a weapon. No pens, no wooden objects in reach, no 'conventional' weapons. Sharp grey eyes landed on the IV needle in her left hand, without thinking she brought the appendage to her lips and ripped the thing out with her teeth before grabbing the needles and biting off the tubes. Now she at least had a projectile if need be…

The door opened and the Assassin kept her eyes sharp, arm cocked with her improvised weapons and ready to kill whoever it was…

Unfortunately it was her Lord that walked in…

The Raikage had come to check on the progress of his Assassin's recovery. She had completely destroyed her right shoulder from the stunt she pulled, sure the medical nins could heal it but it would take some time before the joint was completely workable again, that meant therapy and return hospital trips. It meant time his Assassin wouldn't be on call. He wasn't even going to get started on what she did to her hand and all the other minor scraps thanks to slamming into a mountain side. To say the Raikage was _slightly_ irked at his Assassin was a bit of an understatement…

When he walked into her hospital room and realized she was seconds away from killing him _while_ still injured he realized he had nothing to worry about, "It's good to see you awake…"

Kemui glared narrow steel slits for a moment, needles still drawn and ready to attack at a moment's notice if this turned out to be an imposter, "Lord Raikage…"

The large man gave her a look when the needles didn't lower and she eyed him like he was a spy, "Kemui…" he put his hands on his hips, knowing the woman would continue to glare at him until he explain where she was and why she was here, "You're at the Kumo general hospital, thanks to the injuries you received during your foolish rescue…"

The woman visibly stiffened at the Raikage's tone. She could tell he didn't disapprove of _what_ she did, just _how_ and probably shocked she'd done it all. The Assassin lowered her needles, looking down, feeling as surprised as he was by her actions, even more so for the blatant disregard for her physical being. She looked at the shoulder cast and her bound right arm, never before had she been so reckless. The white haired woman lowered her eyes somewhat ashamed of herself, her loss of control, but there was one part she needed to know, "Is she safe?"

The Raikage frowned, but his eyes held a sincerity not normally there, it was a sign he really was grateful for her sacrifice, "Yorihi's fine," he looked down, "The docs say she has some chakra related injuries… from whatever the Nibi was doing to her, so they've kept her out while she heals," the large man smirked as a thought crossed his mind, "They've pretty much done that with everyone involved…"

Grey eyes crossed to him, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," the large man coughed into his hand, "More because the docs weren't sure the pain had subsided or if…"

"I'd lose my arm?" the white haired woman looked at him sternly. She knew the extent of her injuries, knew the possible outcomes when she let her knife fly. In the cast she couldn't move her shoulder or her hand, could barely feel either but could see them and at the moment that was good enough for her. She gave the barest of sighs, looking away from the man, "She's safe and alive, that's all that matters…"

The Raikage gave a patient nod, "They say you can leave as soon as you're able to walk," a smirk rose under his small mustache, "I doubt they could hold you against your will, even one handed."

The barest of smirks pricked at the edge of her lips before another thought crossed her mind and it faded into obscurity, "Is…" she looked down, voice low and hard to hear as the Assassin was conflicted about even asking, "Reki… did she…?"

"Recovering," the large Oni-esque man said quickly. The woman's grey eyes were on him in a fraction of a second, wider than normal and asking something he knew she didn't know how to voice, "Medical found her, blood all over the place but for whatever reason she was still breathing, shallow as the dead but the woman was barely alive," his smirk returned watching as the woman's face seemed to even out into her normal neutrality, if slightly brighter. He shrugged, "She's in intensive care now but doing alright, worst is over and like you will be making a full recovery."

Kemui released a sigh she didn't know she was holding back, "Good," it was all she could say. The Assassin leaned back, letting the stress finally slip out of her tight shoulders as she lay on the bed. Grey eyes stared at the ceiling a moment as she felt the large man take the seat next to her bed.

Silence filled the space between them.

"Yugito made it too," the large man slipped out in a whisper. He sat on the woman's right side so he mostly saw the cast and her white hair, but he could hear it when her left hand clinched in a fist, the crunching of the needles she still held and needed to be replaced. The Raikage kept his face neutral, "Bee managed to drop in Hachibi-form quick enough to catch her, said he saw you pull some stupid stunt but was safe and let him save seconds that would have killed the girl…" the Raikage kept his head down, not sure how the Assassin would take this next information but he felt it needed to be said, "You saved her Kemui…"

The crunching stopped and the dark skinned man was sure he'd find nothing but a ball of crushed plastic and metal if he opened her hand. From the straight gaze on her face he could tell she was burning holes in the ceiling. Sometimes the woman was a lot simpler then everyone thought.

"It wasn't her fault what happened," the large man tried futilely to spare the ceiling.

There was no immediate response but he was sure she wanted to growl and be more open like she had been during the incident, but she was being reserved, back to her 'normal' self and wouldn't dare do such a demeaning thing.

A light smirk picked at the man's lips, he knew her too well, "Kemui…"

There was that light growl, it was low and barely audible but he caught it, "I know…"

The Raikage openly smirked as the woman's white head turned away, "The docs said she had extreme internal chakra damage, her coils were burned out practically," he gave a great sigh, leaning back in the chair, "Thanks to the Nibi though she'll recover, anyone else and they'd be considered disabled, unable to mold chakra ever again…"

"Hmp," the Assassin _nearly_ snorted, "One can still be an effective killer without chakra…"

The large man frowned, knowing this ages old debate, "But you can't be a shinobi without it…"

Grey eyes turned on him quickly as if telling him that wasn't the point.

The Raikage stared at her mildly glaring eyes, remembering that funny little detail she said she'd explain later, "Your eye," he watched her body stiffed and the fingers in the cast twitched, "Gonna tell me about that?"

The white haired woman looked away and silence settle between them for a good long moment.

The blonde stared at her, patiently waiting for the woman to find her words.

She finally gave a light sigh, "I don't know why my left was glowing, but…" she pushed herself up to look at her Lord in the eyes, "my right eye is a fake," she said while staring at him, "Your father used to call me 'R&D reject' and there was a reason for that," her brows lowered, it wasn't exactly a part of her history she 'hid', it was just that no one ever asked, "Reki retrieved me from R&D back when she was the head of T&I with ANBU, before that they were testing out new types of implants, this eye is one of them," she blinked, glancing his way, "With the right augmentation of chakra I can use it to see like a normal eye," there was a half-hearted laugh as she looked away from his patiently staring face, "since its fake its unable to be affected by genjutsu or hypnosis, rather useful really…"

"How'd you lose your eye?" the blonde asked calmly, eyes never leaving hers and trying to find the differences between them she spoke of.

The white woman flinched, the fingers in the cast clinching tight. She looked away before asking something completely unrelated but just as important, "Where's my knife?"

The Raikage just frowned, "is this really the time?"

Sharp steel eyes landed on him in an instant, "My knife for the information."

Beady black eyes stared at her, "You're not usually difficult about information with me?"

The Assassin looked away, "This is more personal…"

"Well you'd better get over it," the large man stood up, pulling something out from his belt and laid it down on the table next to the bed.

When Kemui looked over it was her knife glinting in the morning sunlight staring right back at her.

She blinked, slowly reaching over with her able hand and grabbing the familiar feeling blade. A small smile crept onto her face as she held the blade up in a backwards grip, enjoying the familiar feel for just a moment. A small chuckle escaped her throat as she lowered the thing and laid flat on the bed, "Should have known…"

"So…?" the Raikage said, having a funny little smirk pulling at the end of his lips as he looked down at the bedridden woman with his knuckles on his hips, attempting to be imposing even if the atmosphere was anything but.

The woman looked to the side, as close to an eye roll as she was going to do at the moment before giving a light sigh, "I took it out myself."

"That it?" he said with a pout, he'd been expecting a bit more than such a blunt answer.

There was that sigh again, "When I was 6 there was a Master that came to the village and everyone tried to impress him so he would take them on as a student," she gave a mirthless laugh as her grey eyes hazed with the memories of something so long ago, "I just wanted them to see I could compete too, that I could serve our clan as an Assassin like everyone else," a mild frown formed from her pale lips as she stared at the ceiling, "I don't know why I thought it would work, but I was angry that no one would look at me, so I did what no one else would, I willingly sacrificed something precious that they deemed necessary to our job, all to gain the attention of the elders," cloudy eyes came down and landed on the large man and he could have sworn there was a sad smirk sitting somewhere at the edge of those lips, "I took my knife in my right hand and buried it in my right eye, ripped the thing out and threw it at their feet, Heh," another mirthless eerie laugh, "and to think it was the Master's attention I garnered and he took me as his student until I was eleven," with her story finished the Assassin stared at the large oni of a man, "That's it, how I lost my right eye, just a foolish child's decision…"

"Mm," the Raikage nodded, he understood that kind of foolishness, the brash and brazen nature of children only for them to become the harden adults like them. He knew it all too well.

The large man nodded, turning and heading towards the door. His Assassin was alive and still deadly as ever, even more so now that she was armed again. He needn't worry anymore.

"Lord Raikage," the woman's low shuttering voice halted him but he didn't turn around. Kemui looked at the large man's back, then down at the blade returned to her, "Thank you…"

He looked over his shoulder, noticing her staring at the blade and assuming it was for that, "I wouldn't leave my only Assassin unarmed-"

"Not that," he could see her pale hand tighten around the handle of the short blade, "Thank you… for not following me…" at the end of her words the woman raised her shimmering grey eyes to the man's beady black ones.

He looked away, refusing to watch the woman if tears threatened to fall, she was his Assassin, she felt nothing, expressed nothing, was nothing, he would give her that respect. But that didn't stop him from answering her words, "I wasn't going to get yelled at by you for falling off the tower twice on the same day." He could feel her gaze on him and turned towards the door again.

Kemui smiled, looking down at her blade, she knew what he meant.

"And Kemui," his hand was on the door, handle turned with his back still towards her, "Get better soon; I have no use for a broken Assassin."

The white haired woman bowed her head the barest bit, understanding his words all too well, "Of course, Lord Raikage."

And with that confirmation the man left, leaving the woman to her thoughts and the blade in her hand.

* * *

Three days later and Kemui had received word that Reki was awake and receiving visitors.

Kemui managed to receive her own clothing now that the hard cast on her shoulder had been removed but her entire upper body and right arm was still covered in herbal wrappings and healing tags and she was on enough meds and painkillers she actually didn't trust her aim to be one hundred percent. Close quarters combat would be 'interesting' and probably the most effective, especially since she was still _required_ to have her non-responsive arm in a sling and her hand was still in a hard cast having had all the muscles across it lacerated and the nerves being delicate and all.

The Assassin stared down at the white sling holding her arm in place a moment before up at the door to her comrade's room. Several moments passed filled with doubts and questions before her left hand finally reached out and slid the door open…

"Obaa-chan!" before Kemui could even adjust to the difference of scenery a small, reddish-brown blur of hyperactivity latched itself on to her and was shouting some nonsense the white women didn't understand, "Oka-chan said you'd come!" there was bouncing involved and the older woman didn't know what to do with what looked like an eight year old attached to her leg…

The Assassin blinked momentarily before raising her head to look towards the bed, seeing Reki wrapped in more bandages then her and sitting up in bed reading what looked like the morning paper, completely ignoring the white woman and the small child…

A sound caught in the woman's ears and she looked down slightly from the desk clerk and spotted a boy around eleven with brown hair and staring at her with wide black eyes, hand pointed and mouth gapping.

Grey eyes turned to the black haired woman and stared questioningly, "Reki?"

"Hmm?" the desk clerk chirped from her paper, not bothering to look up, "Well since you never visit," a hand waved nonchalantly, "Kids, your 'aunt' Kemui, Kemui, kids…"

"Aunt?" a white brow lowered questionably as a tugging on the Assassin's grey skirt brought her attention downward.

"Obaa-chan!" the little girl smiled brightly up at the white woman, showing her coal black eyes just like her mother and brother, "Oka-chan said you'd be coming, and we'd finally get to see you!"

"T-that… T-t-that's…!" the stuttering brought grey eyes up to look at the boy, he sported a newly minted Kumo hitae-ate on his forehead and his short brown hair barely came over the grey band. Both children wore dark shaded clothing, like their mother, the boy's being dark blue loose shirt and black shorts with a holster on his left leg and a long pouch on his back. Kemui wondered if he had his mother's knack for fans or not. The girl wore what looked like a one piece faux kimono, like what small children would wear only bigger and dark-almost-black auburn with her longer red-brown hair in pigtails and she kept grinning enough that Kemui couldn't help but notice a missing tooth. Noticing the boy's hesitance at her presence the Assassin knew he obviously paid attention to his recent history class… or had he been there when…?

Grey eyes softened imperceptibly, or so she thought, looking at the boy, "There was a time I… 'lived' with your mother," her eyes sharpened as they turned to Reki, somehow knowing the woman had seen her show of 'weakness', even if it was over her new glasses. The white-haired woman's voice came out flat as she stared at the bedridden jounin, "I didn't realize she considered me anything… nor mentioned me to either of you…"

The little girl grinned and Kemui could practically feel it on her leg, "Mmm, Oka-chan talks about her little sister all the time!"

A white brow rose at the black haired woman.

"B-but… y-you're… y-you're…" the boy's mouth was still hanging open, pointing at her as if unsure whether to attack or run in her presence.

A hand suddenly came down on the boy's head and rubbed his short brown hair, tilting his hitae-ate to the side, "Hush, Jun-kun, you're screwing with my autism…"

The boy visibly deflated, "Kaa-chan…"

Reki gave her son a light smirk before turning bored coal black eyes on the Assassin, "I may have mentioned you once or twice," the hand on her son stilled and her stare hardened slightly, telling the woman what she said was serious even if it didn't come out right, "My adopted 'little sister' with her white hair and bad attitude," she gave a wide smirk when those grey eyes narrowed so slightly only she noticed. The older woman shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to her paper, "Not my fault they take me seriously…"

Kemui was close to openly frowning at the black haired woman. She remembered her short time living with Reki, it had been pleasant enough, even if the woman acted more like a mother to her then an 'older sister', but it didn't matter in the end. She had chosen that bastard over her and from what Kemui had heard paid for it dearly. The white haired woman looked down at the two children, they seemed innocent enough, and only the boy seemed to have any idea who she probably _really_ was, "Could I have a moment with your mother," the shift in the girl's expressive face was immediate, pouting openly while her brother stared. Then Kemui all but glared at their mother and continued in a slightly lower voice, "Alone…"

The little girl garnered a confused and worried look, while the boy recognized the look in Kemui's eye; it was a certain look he'd seen on his mother more than once. He looked back at his mother, she was reading the paper still but he could see it, just behind her glasses her eyes had gained the same hardness. He was a genin, his mother was a jounin and he knew more about people her rank and higher than his sister or even his own partner thanks to his mother. So he knew, when that look came in her eyes whatever was happening was a lot more serious than it seemed, and right now there was something important going on between his mother and _that_ woman.

"Mei-chan," he turned to his sister, quickly walking up to her and taking her hand, "Let's go get something to eat…"

"B-but, Obaa-chan…!" the girl whined, fisting part of Kemui's grey skirt, not wanting to let go now that she'd finally met the woman.

"Now Mei-chan," he tugged a little harder, trying to convey to his sister there was something more serious going on than either knew and it was best they leave.

"Go with your brother," both children and even Reki across the room were surprised by the soft voice that left the Assassin's mouth. The black eyed children looked up and saw something soft and so disarming in the woman's grey eyes the little girl let go and the boy easily tugged her a bit closer. Kemui gave the barest of smiles, something she'd only shown Yorihi before, "run along, you're mother and I just need to talk…

The girl still pouted but the boy gave a strong look, nodding quickly at the older woman before turning to his mother, "We'll be back Kaa-chan!" their mother waved them off and the boy practically dragged his sister out of the room before she threw a tantrum, shutting the door quickly behind them.

Kemui raised a brow.

Reki sighed openly, garnering her former charge's attention, "I swear," she pulled out a cigarette from some unknown pocket in her clothing folded next to the bed, quickly putting it to her mouth and lighting it before breathing out a long sigh of smoke, "Those kids… worse than you," she gave a motherly smirk before taking another drag.

Kemui glared flatly at the woman, pleased to know she didn't smoke in front of her kids but otherwise…

Reki's eyes perked up towards the Assassin, sensing disapproval, "What?"

"You're in a hospital," the white woman said flatly, almost feeling the need to shout about who she was _still_ injured from almost dying…

"So?" black eyes stared lazily; not picking up, or blatantly ignoring, the Assassin's meaning or irritation.

Kemui stared flatly, "Could I at least open a window?"

The black haired woman shrugged as her only response, breathing out smoke.

Kemui went towards the window and quickly flung it open with her free hand, the early morning mist and chill creeping in a bit but it helped alleviate the deadly smoke she highly disapproved of. The grey eyed woman stared a moment outside, enjoying it in some way she hadn't before, then turned towards her bedridden comrade and taking the chair near her bed, turning it around and sitting in it backwards just staring at the woman.

Reki just stared at her paper, ignoring the Assassin while smoking her vice.

Grey eyes continued to stare and the silence dragged on. Then Kemui signed, setting her chin on her folded good arm sitting on the back of the chair, "So, they're _his_?"

The black haired woman stared dead at the paper in front of her, "and what of it?"

Grey eyes sharpened on the woman and Reki swore she heard a light growl, "I told you to stay away from _him_…" Kemui remembered the man Reki had been infatuated with. The white haired girl had been something over fourteen when the asshole had tossed her out of the black haired woman's house and Reki hadn't done a thing to stop it. Kemui had never liked the man, knew something was wrong with him, it was only through mission reports that she'd learned he'd died during a T&I interrogation.

"And I told you to mind your own business," Black eyes turned to smirk at grey ones, but Kemui could see the sadness behind them.

Grey eyes turned away, "and you wonder why I never listened to you…"

"Heh," Reki waved her hand looking away with that impassive smirk on her face, "Yea, yea, my fault should'a learned better," her eyes were flat when they turned them on Kemui, the sad smirk never fading, "Even though I did… but…" the smoker finally sighed, catching the apprehensive way the Assassin sat in her backwards chair. Reki closed her eyes momentarily as she leaned back on the wall of pillows and finished off her cigarette. Coal black eyes opened to stare at the ceiling, "Third time's the charm, huh?"

Kemui's hand flinched as grey eyes shadowed the ground, "It was nothing personal…" the next thing she knew there was a hand mussing her white hair.

Reki smirked slightly, rubbing Kemui's head like she'd done when she was a child, "Yea… I know kid…"

Grey eyes turned to black ones, the Assassin made no move to remove the hand on her head and the desk clerk made no sign of giving it permanent significance. Kemui's lips thinned out as she stared at her friend, or more specifically her eyes that were staring at the wall. She had to ask, "Your eyes?"

A sharpness entered those black eyes making them sharp as obsidian in an instant, "What about them?"

Kemui couldn't help but notice the shift in the woman's voice and knew she was on a delicate topic, she had to phrase this correctly or she could get seriously injured. Reki may have been bedridden but there was enough ash from her cigarette to form a couple of her techniques and the woman had more chakra available then Kemui. Grey eyes narrowed inoffensively, "You're like Yorihi, aren't you?"

The sudden laughter caused Kemui to stir.

Reki removed her hand from the woman's white hair, having to wipe away a tear in her eye and shorten her laughter to a mild dismissive chuckle, "Keh, I wish…" the grin she offered the Assassin was hollow, "it was before the third war… 'Uchiha Sakumo'," there was something disgusted in Reki's eyes at the name, "Look him up, I'm sure you've got access to the files…"

Kemui stared at the hollow grin on the woman's face, "I'd rather hear it from you…"

Black eyes became sharper and the grin disappeared, "you sure?" when the white woman kept staring, unmoving Reki closed her eyes, putting out her spent filter, "Right, why do I bother asking…" the woman grabbed another cigarette, put it to her lips and stared at nothing before lighting it, "What I'm about to tell you is nothing but speculation, based on some half-assed buried information that doesn't exist, you hear me," black eyes zeroed in on the white woman as the flame went out, "There _are_ no Uchiha in Kumo…"

Grey eyes glared, as if Reki had to tell Kemui about such things. Her eyes watched as the woman put the lighter down and responded in a low voice, "There aren't any Hyuuga either…"

This brought a smirk to the side of the black woman's lips, "Since we're on the same page," she took a drag and sighed out the smoke, "some time before the third war, according to the story, there was an Uchiha defector named 'Sakumo'," Reki had to pause a moment to frown with disgust at the name, "it's said he provided the Village of Kumo some… _interesting_ information about Konoha that would later help them when the war came about, because of this the man was _accepted_ into the ranks… for a time," the woman took another drag, glancing at her captive audience, "and this is the part where he fucked up," there was no smirk, no grin, nothing at all humorous about the statement, "According to him, since he was an 'Uchiha' he had… _certain_ rights, like forcefully procreating with _lower_ people to spread his _holy_ genes…"

Grey eyes blinked, "he raped someone…"

"Two women in fact," smoke was released from her nose, "According to the story, but really there is no way of knowing just _how_ many woman he may have forced himself on," Reki's eyes were flat, detached, "One of the two reported women spoke out, at first she was ignored but when both she and the other woman turned up pregnant, and a test revealed _him_ as the father, well…" a sadistic smirk crossed the tan woman's face, "You know how R&D works when they have new samples…"

Kemui's eyes were cold, at the mention of the man and what he'd done and also the reminder of Kumo's R&D. She was _intimately_ familiar with their procedures.

Reki took another drag, "Well the Raikage at the time saw this as an opportunity, the story goes," she blew out a puff of smoke, "According to these _records_ he had R&D retrieve genetic samples and placed them in four other women, who had agreed, for breeding new weapons for Kumo…"

"What happened to the first two women?" Kemui asked quickly, sensing Reki moving on ahead with her story already.

Black eyes stared at the white woman flatly for a moment, "Impatient," she snorted, "one of the original women killed the baby at birth, the other it never said, presumably both died," she looked away, ignoring the knowing look Kemui was giving her, "According to R&D's files Sakumo was disposed of after the birth of four children, one boy and three girls," her black brows became flat as she stared at the ceiling.

Kemui patiently waited, sensing there was something further to this story that Reki was building herself up to…

"Here's the sad part of the story," she said lowly, everything about her face placid, "History repeats apparently, since the boy at fifteen raped his fourteen year old teammate, thankfully she reported him immediately and R&D '_handled_' him the same as his father," her eyes were flat, "they determined there was some defect in the Uchiha genes and quickly disposed of him, no breeding like his father, and his half-sisters are now under close supervision, to make sure they or any of their spawn don't slip the same way…" there was something haunting about the way Reki's eyes changed when she looked down, "None of them knew they were related, and the only trait that seems visible of Uchiha first born bastards it the hair and eyes," she looked at Kemui, really looked at her and allowed the woman to get a good look at her pure black eyes, "and after that it's just the eyes…"

At first Kemui didn't understand, then she remembered her children, brown and reddish brown hair and both of them had pure black eyes, "Mei and Jun?"

Reki shook her head, a frown marring her lips, "I'm afraid," she took a shuttering breathe, "I'm afraid Kemui, for my children, that they will develop these eyes and even worse…" the older woman's teeth clinched as she looked ready to spit, "That either of them will show '_signs_' of that fucking bastard that…" she bit her lip to keep her mouth shut, but Kemui knew the words she didn't let got.

It was quiet for a moment, as Reki fought to keep her hidden emotions suppressed and Kemui didn't know what to say.

So it was strange when the black haired woman started laughing, "Fuck me…" a hand went to her face and shame laced her voice, "The bastard of a traitor having the kids of another traitor and worrying about _them_…"

"Reki?" there was actually a concerned tone in Kemui's voice, enough that said woman turned and just stared at her.

Her black eyes were empty and hollow, "You were right… Kemui," her eyes turned away, remembering the teenager she'd turned away because she had loved that traitor, "I'm sorry, for what I did…" she sighed deeply, laying back on the pillows and completely forgetting her cigarette, "I killed him you know…" her voice trailed as Kemui stared at her, "As soon as I realized what he was doing, selling out our defenses to who knew, I dragged him into T&I and gave him the bloodiest _interrogation_ ever… I don't even think they use that room because of what I did in there…" there was a mirthless laugh as she continued to look away hollow, "I was pregnant for Mei and didn't even know it until he was dead and I'd gotten out of the hospital…"

"Why were you in the hospital?" the white haired woman asked cautiously, not sure if Reki even knew she was in the room anymore.

Black eyes turned back to her listlessly, but they saw her, "After killing him, something happened to my eyes," reflexively one hand went to rub one over her glasses, "if felt like they were on fire and they activated only it felt different, a second level those fuckers never talk about I guess," she gave a half-assed grin that still looked too empty, "hurt so bad it knocked me out, everyone just assumed I'd overdone it and passed out since I was suffering from exhaustion and chakra depletion…" she shook her head, "Because of whatever it is my eye sight started going bad and because of what I did I quit T&I, I couldn't pass that cell every day and be reminded what I'd done… what he'd done…"

Kemui's good hand fidgeted, some strange part of her wanting to reach out and grab Reki's hand, why? She wasn't even sure, instead her fist clinched as did her jaw as she looked at the ground. So much she didn't know, so much missed…

So much lost…

The Assassin looked back up at the black haired Uchiha bastard, she had removed her glasses and was rubbing her eyes, trying miserably to stop the tears that had started coming, "Reki," the white haired woman said, watching as the woman removed her arm long enough to look at her, "What about Mei and Jun?"

Reki sniffled, rubbing her eyes on her arm one last time before replacing her glasses, her thin eyes looking solemn, "I don't know," her hand closest to Kemui scooted closer to the edge, "I look at them, and…" in an instant something white latched on to the black haired woman's arm, she looked down to see the thing was attached to Kemui and looked like her one good hand. A small laugh left her throat as she rolled her arm to grasp the woman's fingers between her own; the cold grip oddly comforting in its strangeness, and the earnest look on Kemui's sharp features reminded her of that girl she'd met years ago. Reki smiled, "I look at them and I don't see him," the smile widened, "I don't see either of them, I just see my kids…" she sniffled, wiping the side of her face with her free hand, too many damn tears messing up her glasses, "two perfectly innocent kids…"

Reki decided she was imagining it, but when she looked over at Kemui there was a small, gentle smile on the white woman's lips. It was something she had never seen before.

She smiled at the younger woman, the white haired misfit she had always looked upon as her first daughter, even if their ages said otherwise. Reki stared at Kemui, holding her hand as an unusual form of comfort, something she'd had missing from her life for a long time. There was a lot about the girl she never learned when she took her in, now looking at her as an adult she still wondered but finally had the courage to ask, "Satsuki…" the black eyed woman smirked at the sharp look the Assassin gave, "Don't give me that look, I used to call you that all the time," she snorted, "When I was chasing you down from rooftops and making sure you wore regular clothes…"

The white hand left the woman's tan one as grey eyes just _mildly_ glared, "It's a name I gave up…"

"And I'll only say it between us," that smirk was devious and Kemui knew she wasn't going to win this argument without lethal force, "But aside from that…" black eyes glanced at hers, "What's up with your eyes?"

Against her wishes a sigh left the white haired woman's lips, "Not this again," she surprisingly lamented under her breath, garning a raised black brow from her companion, "I don't know why my left was glowing, alright, even the white chakra-"

Reki cut her off with a raised hand a bored narrow look, "I wasn't asking that," she lowered hand when a white brow rose, "Your eye was glowing as a resonance to the Nibi, as far as I can tell the 'wolf' clan had a _particular_ dislike for the things and all their descendants can draw power on their blood to fight them…" at the incredulous look from the 'wolf descendent' Reki just waved her hand, "Old scrolls, lots of inference, don't read too much into it, you aren't that special," Kemui stared at her flatly and Reki wondered if she was glaring at her inactive eyes specifically, "What I was asking was why your right showed no reaction?"

Another unwanted sigh from the Assassin, "Again," she looked at the black haired woman flatly, just staring for a good long second, "It's a fake…"

Reki stared even flatter, "That's it?"

Kemui stared, wondering why everyone always seemed to expect more from this 'reveal'…

The Uchiha bastard looked away with a deep sigh, "Trust you to keep things so blunt it's not even worth asking…" her black eyes opened and glanced at the white woman long and hard, a tiny smirk finding its way to the edge of her lips, "and I take it you won't even tell me, even after I told you all that?"

Grey eyes just stared blankly.

The smirk grew, "To each their own they say, heh," black eyes went back to the ceiling, an odd peace coming over Reki's mind, "Ya know, I'm actually glad to have someone know, I normally just kill anyone that 'accidently' sees my eyes," she turned to give her former ward a smile…

… Only to find a cigarette offered in a pale hand.

That smile turned into a smirk as Reki grabbed the death stick in her mouth a waited the second for Kemui to lite it. She took a drag, leaning back on her wall of pillows and stared at the ceiling, "Like old times, huh?"

Kemui put away the lighter, a _slight_ smirk on her face, enjoying the company of the closest person she ever considered as a mother.

* * *

The first thing Yugito noticed when she was waking up was the weight of something big, fat and round on her chest. Creeping open one black iron eye she was met with the sight of a moving blue-black flames. The sight was shocking enough the young woman startled and both eyes popped open. It was then she noticed the general shape long ears and a larger then she remembered off-color cat laying in a fat ball on her chest.

The large ghost cat peeked open its eyes as its partial-tails unraveled around it and stared into those familiar black eyes of its former master's container.

Yugito stared at the large almost glowing blue eyes of what she thought was 'Batsuko'. She blinked, mouth slipping open as if to speak the cat's name only nothing came out.

The larger blue-black cat opened lazy eyes more and blinked at her, raising its head and waving its tail.

That's when Yugito got a good look at the Bakeneko's tail. Where before it had been one third split the larger feline's tail now appeared to be two thirds split. It was a strange observation but something in her mind told her that meant something important.

The Bakeneko turned from her, raising up lazily on its feet and stretched with a long yawn before turning around and padding away from the blonde' s face. She watched it move, feeling the more corporeal weight of the larger feline as it padded down to her hip and sat down, split tail waving lazily as the cat stared down at something.

Yugito pushed herself up slightly to get a better look at the weight on that side of the bed.

She saw a mop of midnight blue hair belonging to a little girl with a dark blue bandanna over her eyes, fallen asleep on her bedside.

Blonde brows rose in a contemplative furrow, Yugito was surprised to see her there, at her bedside, sleeping peacefully after everything that had happened. –_How…_- the edges of Yugito's eyes crinkled and one hand gripped the sheets. –_Why…_- there was shame mixed in with the guilt that hit her full force. Ashamed at the treatment her demon put the child through and guilt at how it all ended… she had almost killed her, nearly killed herself, she _should_ have died! Why were she and the Nibi still alive?

-**_"Foolish questions Kitten…_**"- that familiar voice of the evil cat crept into Yugito's mind. –**_"That idiot Hachibi… such a waste…"_**- there was no mocking in the voice, just a tired resignation the blonde had never heard from the twin-tails.

-_"Nibi?"_- Yugito couldn't help but ask. What was the ethereal cat talking about, Hachibi? Did her senpai have something to do with them being saved?

-**_"No questions Kitten… I'm tired…_**"- the blonde got the impression the monster feline had curled up in a ball and was poignantly ignoring her. A pout rose on the young woman's face but she let it slide, her and that cat had a lot to talk about, but that was another day.

She looked to the little girl and noticed the Bakeneko nuzzling her head softly as if trying to wake her up. Something about the scene sparked something in the back of Yugito's mind, there was something… _missing_. Watching as the little girl fidgeted under the ghost-cat's ministrations and finally woke enough to raise her head she started to understand.

"Bachi-chan!" Yorihi immediately grabbed the cat and unlike before where it would pout and look angsty about the five year old holding it, now it mewled and seemed to nudge further towards her.

-_Finicky cat_- flitted into Yugito's mind at the scene but she knew now what it was that was bothering her, she couldn't _feel_ Batsuko anymore. Ever since the ghost cat had appeared she had _felt_ the creature, as some connection to the Nibi, now there was nothing, and empty space in her mind usually reserved for the wispy cat. Staring at 'Bachi-chan' and Yorihi, it seemed appropriate though, the cat had changed from the experience, not just physically changed so drastically but had also seemed to grow its own consciousness and mind. A part of Yugito could only snicker, Nibi's 'kitten' seemed to have grown big enough to fend for itself.

Somewhere in the blonde's mindscape a certain giant monster cat growled.

And Yugito laughed.

The 'blind' girl and ghost-feline turned at the sound of Yugito laughing to herself. Yorihi blinked behind her bandana at the sound but a wide smile spread across her face a moment later, "Nee-chan!"

The next thing Yugito knew she was being bodily assaulted by a five year old.

"Oof" the blonde fell back into the pillows as the little girl hugged and nuzzled her affectionately, it certainly was a surprise.

Bachiko, as Yugito decided to call it since it seemed to have bonded to Yorihi now, just seemed to stare in a calm fashion, waving its partial-tails about.

Yorihi's head popped up from her big sister, "Nee-chan, I'm so glad you're awake!" the earnest smile under the girl's covered eyes spoke nothing but, "Otou-sama and Oji-chan were worried sick, mostly Oji-chan, he couldn't form a proper… rh… wr…" she was tapping her lip trying to remember the right word her uncle used but couldn't, instead just brightening up and using what she knew, "Song!"

Black eyes blinked at the little girl, "Bee-senpai couldn't rap because he was worried about me?" the little girl nodded enthusiastically. Yugito could only blink, that was unheard of, "Huh…"

"Oh, and Nee-chan," the girl seemed to calm just the slightest bit, "Bachi-chan says he's glad you and… uh… Nee-bee?" the little girl wrapped her mouth around the new word and found it strange, but the bakeneko nodded behind her as if to confirm she said it right, "are safe… who's Nee-bee?"

Again, black eyes just blinked, then a small smirk rose on Yugito's lips as her eyes caught the cat in he periphery behind the girl, "I'll tell you about 'her' some other time," she looked back at the little girl sitting on her chest, "alright?"

The blind girl could only smile, just glad one of her important people was fine, "Mmh," a pout seemed to form on the little girl's face and her tiny blue-black brows furrowed over the bandana, "Ne, Nee-chan…" one tiny finger rose and tapped at her lip and it was obvious to Yugito she was worried about something, "Oji-chan says I don't remember some things," she 'looked' at her big sister earnestly but the tremble of her lips told how bothered by this information she was, "I remember being in the dark, and the big cat, and you as the little golden one, but…" her hand rose to her head as if it started to hurt even though she didn't show any signs of pain, "I remember Otou-sama, and Oji-chan, and running around the tower and Bachi-chan playing tag… but… something seems… missing…"

Yugito held her breath, her eyes going slightly wider with each thing the little girl said. What the Nibi did to her _still_ affected her –_Fuck!_- was the only thing running through her mind. Her hands at her sides clinched into fists and she didn't know if she wanted to go barging into the cat's lair and chewing it out or hold the small girl until it was all okay.

Even Bachiko had 'his' ears down, hunched over and looking sorry for what happened.

Yorihi scratched her head, sensing her words had brought the entire room down. A light blush rose to her little cheeks as she waved her hands about, "N-n-no, d-d-don't get sad Nee-chan!" her tiny hands became fists, "Its something I have to figure out, I… I…" her chin came down touching her chest, and she did something Yugito had never seen before, she brought her index fingers up and started tapping them together, "Otou-sama wouldn't let me go see anyone, 'cause he didn't know who I remembered, but…" she swallowed hard and 'looked' at her big sister again, "I feel like I'm forgetting someone important… but no one will tell me who…"

Yugito's hands clinched and her face twisted into a frown marred with guilt. This was her fault, for being unable to control the Nibi, this little girl suffered for it. Who knew what she forgot, but it was obvious the Nibi had erased a very specific person from the little girl's mind before starting on other things. –_Damnit!_- Yugito's eyes scrunched from the feel of tears wanting to come, she refused them, she wouldn't let them come or fall, they had to figure this out, how to fix this… If Yorihi didn't remember Kemui and the Assassin found out, she would… would… what the hell would that woman do?! Several senarios ran through the teen's mind; the woman going on a ramapage, killing the girl, throwing herself off the tower, all of them were horrible, but perhaps the worst one Yugito's mind came to was the look on Kemui's face when she heard… and didn't do a thing. Yugito's black eyes opened at that thought, it was the most likely and probably the worst, she hadn't known the Assassin long, and only really thanks to the little girl sitting on her, but she got the feeling the white haired woman was a lot more 'human' thanks to the little girl. –_And if she didn't have that anymore…_- the blonde bit her lower lip, this was bad… so, so bad… that-

"Shiro," the little girl whispered.

_That_ got Yugito's attention, "What did you say…"

"Hm?" the little girl's head popped up and by the motion of her eyebrows Yugito figured she blinked, "Shiro…" the little girl tapped her lip in thought, "I remember that was important…" she scratched her midnight blue locks and unconsciously fingered one of the braids on the side of her face, "I don't know why…"

Yugito could only blink, then a smile started to creep along her lips as a thought passed her mind. –_Maybe she hasn't forgotten everything…_-

Whatever was going to happen next as completely derailed as the door to Yugito's hospital room slammed open and Killer-Bee stepped in with a pose and wide grin, "Yugi-Chan~! Finest in the Land~! I hear yer awake, with so much at stake~! Can't believe my eyes~!"

Both girls blinked at the large man and his… rhyme.

Yorihi tapped her chin, "Stanza…" both older shinobi's eyes turned to the girl in shock, one that she knew the word and two, that that was the **_exact_** kind of response Kemui would give. Then she tapped her lip again and scratched the back of her head nervously, "I think…"

Bee may or may not have fallen over.

Yugito fell back on her pillow, a snicker wanting to form but she put a hand over her mouth to _try_ and stop it.

Yorihi blinked behind her bandana, she wasn't sure what was happening since she didn't have her eyes on but she felt a big shake, from the floor and from the bed, and she was worried they may have hurt themselves, "Oji-chan! Nee-chan!" the dark haired girl didn't know why she said that, something in her mind ringing at the familiarity of the put-down and it spilled from her lips before she knew what was happening.

Then there was that boisterous laugh she'd become so familiar with and quickly the little girl was picked up by large hands as Bee hugged his sweet little niece, "Oh, little home-girl, ya sound jus' like Sista'!" the large man hugged his niece affectionately. That was the first thing she'd said since she woke up that sounded remotely like Kemui, and despite what the Hachibi was telling him, it gave him hope that whatever the Nibi did to the girl to make her forget would go away soon.

"Sista'?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowing at the unfamiliar word, she didn't have an aunt so far as she knew?

Yugito chuckled in her throat as she sat up, watching as her sempai praised his 'niece'. It was a cute scene and she was glad it could happen, glad no one really died because of her…

"Now, alright Yori-chan," Bee held the small girl in his one arm and was wagging his finger at her even if the 'blind' girl couldn't see it, "Oji-chan and Yugi-chan hafta talk 'bout some things, so you an' pussy-cat there," he nodded towards the large blue-black bakeneko glaring at him mildly from the foot of Yugito's bed, "wait outside, 'kay?"

"Mm," the little girl tapped her lip, a pout forming on her face, "But I wanted to spend more time with Nee-chan," if neither adult knew any better it sounded like the girl was close to whining, and that'd be bad.

Yugito smiled at the girl, despite her not seeing it but hoped it portrayed in her voice, "You can come see me tomorrow Yorihi-chan."

That lower lip came out in an obvious pout, "Promise?"

The blonde gave a grin that would make any cat proud, "Of course…"

"'Kay!" she hopped out of her uncles arm, surprising the both of them as she zipped toward the door, patting around a bit before grabbing the handle. The dark haired little girl turned back only for a moment, 'looking' in the general vicinity of the blue-black tabby, "Bachi-chan, c'mon!"

The cat gave a little yawn before hopping off the bed and padding over to the girl, this was an excellent opportunity for both Jinchuuriki to get a good look at how much the cat had changed. Not only had its fur and eyes changed, and its tail seemed more split, but the sheer size of the cat. Where before it had come up to Yorihi's thigh sitting up; now it was almost chest level just standing up. Bachiko sensed the two looking at it, and before it exited the room behind its new 'master' it shot them both a look then trotted off, knocking the door closed with its larger and longer prong tail.

"Damn," was all Bee had to say as he adjusted his shades, "Dat cat had a serious growth spurt…"

Yugito shrugged, scooting back to lean against the wall, "Nibi says it's because 'he' absorbed so much energy," her black eyes turned to her senior when he turned back to looked at her, "both from her and all the 'undead' he purified…" a passive look came over Yugito's face as she seemed to look down, her shame coming up to the edges of her face, "It seems he's become attached to Yorihi, both the Nibi and I have no control over him anymore…"

"Hmp," the large ushi-oni container shrugged his shoulders while crossing his arms, "Cat's been talking to ya I see," the blonde girl nodded, a slight frown crossing her lips. Bee frowned as well, "it got anything to say about what it did to Yorihi, or why?"

Yugito's lips became tight as she looked down at the white bed. She remembered everything the cat had showed her, its life as the 'Nibi' and all it had gone through. She wanted to feel for it, she really did, but she also couldn't stand what it had become, what it had done and had planned to do to the girl. Black eyes closed as she shook her head, "Don't ask, please…"

The frown didn't leave Bee's face but he gave the barest nod, "Fer now, but don't think this'll just disappear," the girl's eyes went to him and he glared at her through his shades, his entire body giving off a disappointed impression she shrunk under, "You said you had control…"

"I thought I did!" the blonde teen yelled back, surprising herself and her sensei with her voice, "I thought I did…" she repeated with barely a quarter of the energy of the first outburst as she turned away from her teacher, "I hadn't heard from the cat in weeks, I thought it was sleeping, or had gone away… I thought… I thought," her voice began to trail off as the teen crossed her arms, feeling suddenly cold and empty realizing how cheap her excuses must have sounded. Yugito closed her eyes tight, feeling nothing but guilt and shame at her own assumptions and for what they'd caused, "I'm sorry…"

Bee just watched her, stern as a statue which was completely against his outward character, "You should be," he shrugged towards the door, "That girl out there probably won't remember everything that happened, and probably won't remember the most important person that's been in her life since she got here!" the blonde girl flinched at his partiall raised voice as the frown under his goatee increased just the slightest bit, "And I can't even imagine how Sista's gonna react, I ain't seen that woman so calm in _years_, nor had I **_ever_** seen her react the way she did when Yorihi was kidnapped, knowing the girl doesn't remember her will crush her, 'stand?"

The young woman in the bed gulped hard, nodding, "Y-yes…" she remembered the image of Kemui coming down in the pouring rain trying to reach the little girl, the emotions on her face that were impossible. She remembered through Nibi's memories how Kemui challenged the cat, getting up and demanding her student back, that glare in her eyes when Nibi threatened the girl. It was all her fault; making her senior suffer in such a way and now to make it possibly worse. She remembered years ago, the first time she had seen Kemui, before Yorihi had been there, the woman was so cold, no emotion in her eyes, no small smile on her lips, she was absolutely blank and that was frightening. The idea of _that_ Kemui being back for some reason was even worse to the young blonde, especially after what the Nibi had told her and showed her.

"No, you don't," Bee's voice was low and harsh as he stared down at his student, "You never saw the woman she was before, barely anyone remembers, all they see is 'Kemui the Assassin', they don't remember that at one point she was just like all'a us, and thanks to Yorihi I finally got see my 'Sista'' again, even if it was just in glimpses and small things," the large dark skinned man sighed deeply, his shades turning towards the ground, "If she goes back there'll be nothing to bring _her_ back, all we'll have is 'Kemui', feel me?"

Yugito's jaw clinched and all she could manage was a short nod.

Bee stared at her, long and hard until he felt she _really_ understood what her mistake, her lack of control of her demon has really done. With the frightened, remorseful and shamed look on her face he was convinced she did, "I've decided to take you to the Island."

Black eyes blink as the young woman turned to her senior, "Sempai?"

Bee continued to look at her sternly, "Its where I learned to control Hachi, _really_ control 'im, feel me?" when the blone girl nodded he continued, "I'll be taking you there and we'll train, _hard_, you'll get stronger and will learned how to truly control that cat, so nothing like _this_," he waved his hand, "Happens again, 'stand?"

Yugito gulped and shook her head solemnly, "H-hai, Bee-sempai…" she looked away, not trusting herself to show the right kind of courage she was supposed to. She was afraid, sure she had gained a new rapport with the Nibi but that was because they were dying, what would she have to do to actually control the thing? What would she have to do to make sure no one got hurt because of her again?

A large hand suddenly took hers and Yugito looked up into the kind and easy-going face she was used to from her sempai, "Trust me; it gets a whole lot easier."

And for that moment she believed him. A small smile picked at the edges of Yugito's mouth and she nodded more confidently to her senior. She wanted to get better, to truly be strong and able to control her inner-demon. She never wanted to watch as those she cared about suffered because of her, body-possession or not she felt entirely responsible and anyone outside of them would look at it the same way.

-_Never again_- she vowed to herself as she squeezed Bee's hand. Never again was she going to stand by and watch as the demon inside her destroyed her home and hurt the people she cared about. Images of the Nibi's memories, the burning village of her birth, the white haired girl being swatted aside, the village being plagued by moving corpses she was found at, the Raikage and Bee-sempai being set upon by more undead, Kemui jumping down to save the girl her body threatened…

Yugito's eyes snapped open, sharp and clear. Never again would she stand by as anything like that happened again.

Bee could only smile, squeezing her hand back, glad to see that fire in the girl's eyes. She was ready for the trials of the Island.

* * *

Yorihi leaned against the opposite wall, Bachiko at her feet as she watched the scene going on inside the room with her active eyes behind her bandanna. It had taken awhile but she finally managed to get the right amount of Chakra to her eyes to turn them on, it was a small feat, one she remembered she'd been trying to do for a long time, even if she didn't quite remember why it was so important.

Her head tilted up to the ceiling as she sighed. There was so much missing, bits and pieces here and there but certain events stood out, ones she wished she really could have forgotten.

Her mother being gone.

The men with white eyes trying to take her.

Her sister not being herself and grabbing her from…

-_Who was that?_- there was a pain in her mind as she tried to grasp at the tattered edges of the memory. Someone had been with her that night, something important happened that she was barely aware of, she had fallen asleep and wound up in the dark world shortly after her not-big sister had picked her up.

"Urgh," the little girl growled her own frustrations to herself. It was no use, every time she tried to recall what happened 'exactly' she got this block, it was like trying to use her eyes all over again.

Bachiko babbled something as he nudged her side.

The little girl looked down at him, he seemed so much bigger than she remembered, and why was it she could suddenly understand him? "Bachi-chan…" her tiny dark brows furrowed as she had one hand still on her head, "Do you know why it hurts?"

He waved his partial tails, ears lowering slightly as he seemed just as troubled as her about the whole situation.

She pouted, 'looking' forward again, "At least you tried…" that actually made the cat lower his head even further. From what 'he' told her when she woke up, since she could suddenly understand his… babbling? The cat didn't so much as 'talk' as gave her inferences, she just _knew_ what the bakeneko meant, and he'd tried to use his abilities to bring back what she had forgotten, but seemed to have only managed so much, 'saying' it would take longer for her memories to come back fully… _if_ they ever did.

Yorihi was fine with that, or so she claimed to be. What she remembered wasn't so great half the time, and didn't seem to bother her so much, but there were pockets and only one subject seemed to really bother her that it wasn't there. she remembered her Father, Uncle and Sister, she remembered the bakeneko next to her, even if he'd been smaller then, and she remembered most if not all of her training, it was why when the golden cat was being threatened by the really, really **_BIG_** twin tailed one in the dark world she brought up that fighting stance, it was _like_ what she remembered from the compound only… _different_ somehow… why was that?

The little girl looked at her hand, flexing it open and closed as she tried grabbing that mysterious missing piece…

"Yorihi-hime," the soft voice from next to her surprised the little girl out of her fixation and with her eyes still active she saw a woman come towards her. The woman wore a grey jounin triangular vest with a black sleeveless kimono top underneath. She had a grey angular skirt on over some black shorts and for some reason Yorihi got the feeling something was missing from the outfit, her wrists and legs were bare except for her black open-toed shoes. One arm was wrapped in bandages and held in a sling as she walked towards her.

"Yorihi-hime, is everything alright?" The girl's active eyes peered at the woman's face and caught white hair –_Shiro?_- white had been important about her missing memories for some reason, and this woman had white hair done with braids similar to her own. The woman crouched down next to her, her kind grey eyes were staring right into her eyes as if she knew the girl could see her, and there was this small, gentle smile on her lips that made Yorihi feel safe.

The girl felt it before she fully registered it, crawling out from under her bandanna and down her cheeks were tears as she stared at the woman, "S-shiro…"

The woman's eyes seemed to crunch at the ends and her smile got a little wider even if it seemed just a bit sadder.

Kemui held a tight smile as she crouched in front of her student. She wasn't stupid, she had sensed that her Lord and even his brother weren't telling her something and neither of them had told her Yorihi was up and about. This could only mean something was wrong with the girl and while that spurred a firey instinct in her to find her and find out what, right now, looking at the girl as she looked up at her with her covered face practically a mirror image of the time she first met her she understood…

She had forgotten her.

The white haired Assassin's one good hand clinched and unclenched, everything in her mind going blank.

"S-shiro-san?" the little girl reached out and touched one of Kemui's braids, her other hand absently reaching for her own. There was something there, the older woman could tell in the lines of the girl's brow, like she was trying to grab something in her mind as easily as she grabbed her braid.

The smile on Kemui's lips softened just the smallest bit, maybe… just maybe it wasn't a total loss. Without thinking the Assassin's one good arm reached out and wrapped around the small girl's body.

At first the girl stiffened, clinching the braid in her hand, thinking for a moment the woman was going to hurt her or take her away or something… but when the white haired woman only leaned forward and tightened her hold around the girl she realized the injured woman was hugging her. Yorihi instantly relaxed and let go of the woman's braid.

Why did this woman feel safe? She couldn't remember her yet something felt so familiar about her, she had the white hair, and her kind smile and her comforting eyes…

Was she who she had forgotten? Without thinking or realizing it the little girl's arms wrapped around the older woman's neck and she buried her head in the woman's shoulder, something about this felt so foreign yet so comforting she never wanted to let go.

Kemui relaxed as the girl hugged her back, without thinking she hoisted the girl up and stood, holding her as protectively as she had hanging off the side of the cliff, "You're safe…" there was something holding her heart, a heavy weight in her chest she couldn't quite remember having. It was like the emotion that gripped her when she thought Reki was dead only… different. She held the small girl, calming her breath as she spoke again, "I'm so glad, Yorihi…"

A single tear seemed to fall and Yorihi felt it when it landed on her cheek. This woman was crying for her, a woman who never seemed to cry before, held her even though she never did before. Yorihi remembered holding her hand a long time ago, her pale fingers gripping hers back when she squeezed it. She remembered thinking she was alone only for the woman to be there, telling her she'd never leave. She was scared and the woman stayed up and held her, telling her everything was going to be okay. She taught her about Chakra, praised her when she got things right, talked with her and Nee-chan, telling bad stories when Nee-chan asked for one…

The little girl leaned back in the woman's grip and stared at her face, seeing the one tear trail as the woman's normally so hard eyes were soft towards her, her pale face that was normally so sharp seemed kind to her, and

everything about her seemed only glad Yorihi was okay.

The little girl sniffled as more tears came from under her bandanna, soaking the rim of it, but Kemui knew exactly how her big lavender-white eyes must have been looking at her, "Kemui-sama!" and once again the little girl was attached to her neck, crying and sniffling and doing everything a small child should in such a situation.

Kemui couldn't help the smile that came to her features, holding this girl, nuzzling her dark locks and just glad she was safe, "Everything's going to be okay, Yorihi…"

And for the first time in a while she knew it was true.

* * *

Sakumo - From Sakumotsu - Produce, Crops

Mei – Command, Decree, Life, Destiny, Dark, Niece

Gakushin Mei – Learning from Life

Jun – Level, Correspond to, Order, Turn, Excellence, Genius

Gakushin Jun – Learning from Excellence

* * *

**A/N:** see i got a reason Reki's got the Sharingan, you peeps thought Kumo would only have the Byakuugan on their list of bloodlines to steal? pfft... they STILL got a list, its just been getting done off screen... it'll be back :3

as we can see things are mildly settled... for now!

now, for my next bit i'm scrapping most of my old ideas and going to be trying another one, and sorry, but i feel Kemui isn't going away, she may just be taking over the next arc, leaving the others to question 'what the h*ll?!' on the sidelines while Yorihi's off training :D it won't be what you expect, and i certainly didn't, but hey, sheningans help us all grow, and as we can see, EVERYONE has been growing from this experience, yay family!

and oh yea, check out my DA account, link through my profile since putting it here sux, i've got a sweet piccy of Kemui :D

Drop me a review on this baby, it helps me keep it up :P

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	18. Cripple

**A/N:** hello, peeps, back to this baby :D in relatively a month's time, i'm improving!

now, just to say, at first i hated this chapter, just completely, absolute, freakin' hated it... then i scrapped it about three times trying to develop an 'interlude' that originally was supposed to deal with Hizashi and a look at what's changed in Konoha thanks to Hinata's absence... well since that flopped, at least three times, and just refused to work with me i decided 'F*CKIT!' if the damn Hyuuga doesn't want to work with me then so be it, i'll just skip that and try something new...

that's how i got this, and quite frankly i like how it ended up MUCH better then what i had previously planned... inspiration, it is a fickle and evil thing that can often surprise you in the most interesting of ways :3

ENJOY!

* * *

The clouds rolled darkly around the village named after them.

On one of the platforms near the edge of the village, joined to the Raikage's tower by a series of bridges, a small group of ninja gathered to see two people off. The first was the large dark skinned blonde man, black shades glinting in the hidden sunlight and a wide grin on his face stretching the tattoo of bullhorns on his cheek. The second was a much shorter blonde young woman, her black iron eyes kind if somewhat stretched at the events as she looked upon those that were seeing them off.

There was a small gaggle of people, ANBU of course for protection and watching the skies, some other jounin she knew, namely her teammates from the elimination squad, some lingering comrades of Bee's. Of course the only people that really mattered were the two standing right in front of Jinchuuriki, the Raikage and the little girl holding the giant oni's hand that was his daughter.

Yorihi was the reason for Yugito's tight smile. After what happened with the Nibi she felt entirely responsible for the anguish and whatever trauma the little girl would have. As usual the little 'blind' girl just grinned and seemed like nothing was wrong. It wasn't until Yugito had gotten out of the hospital that she had confronted the girl's mentor, the woman probably most affected from the events. The blonde's intent had been to prostrate herself and beg forgiveness from the assassin along with whatever punishment the women deemed worthy. Kemui had simply said nothing, merely closed her eyes and shook her head before turning away, as if dismissing anything had happened between them. The Nibi container had been struck by this dismissal, almost afraid what she had feared had come to pass and the woman was nothing more than the 'Assassin' again. Instead she saw as the woman walked away, Yorihi come up and Kemui offered her hand to the smaller girl, which she gladly took with a large grin. Yugito felt… relieved, knowing the two were still connected, but her guilt over the events causing that scare had yet to recede.

Killer-Bee kept his word about taking her to the island, it took a few months to set up, but they were finally on their way. She knew she should feel elated, lifted, something at finally going to the place Bee learned to fully command the Hachibi, in hopes she too would gain such a rapport with her inner-demon and drive away her fears of harming those close to her again.

But she didn't.

Something was missing, the blonde young woman felt like she was leaving something behind, left undone or unsaid. The memories the Nibi had given her came to mind, particularly the ones from when _she_ was too young to remember. The one of the white-haired child being swatted aside in the burning village stood out the most, and every time she thought she had the courage to ask the Assassin one look at her grey eyes and it slipped away. Frustrated with her lack of response from either the white-haired woman or her demon, she had found some solace in the advice given to her by the tower desk clerk.

_"It doesn't matter,"_ Reki had said while flicking ash off her one of her cigarettes, a glance from those bored black eyes and somehow the older woman just _knew _what was on the Nibi-container's mind, "_If it's important, it'll become known to you, if not, don't worry about it until it does…_"

-_Wise words from someone that didn't seem to do anything all day but wait for reports_- had been what she'd thought at the time, but another nudge from the Nibi's memories, her _own_ memories of sorts had seen that woman glaring fiercely, pulling out a battle fan and facing an inhuman monster with an insane sort of smile. She had shivered at the thought; that something so well '_hidden_' could be underneath the perpetually bored desk clerk…

It had made her wonder what the Assassin hid, behind her cloudy eyes and non-verbal communications. What 'Killer'-Bee hid behind his wide-fanged grins and terrible rhymes. The Raikage, behind his stern glares and muscles that ensured 'might made right' with him on top. Even Yorihi…

The blonde looked at the small girl, barely past the Raikage's knee and having to hold her hand up to grab his, with her uncommonly soft features, midnight blue hair and the bandanna around her eyes. She'd seen the girl's eyes before, having already known about them from what Batsuko had told her, and Kemui had seem extremely reluctant, almost hostile, when she was 'shown'. The unsaid threat that if she spoke to anyone about the girl's eyes said the Assassin would find her, her accomplices, and anyone else involved and end their lives in a quick, if brutal and painful, way. Yugito never asked, fearing for her life, but she was smart enough and having witnessed the incident with the Hyuugas suspected the girl's 'real' identity.

Before she had been hesitant and cautious about this idea, about what this village was doing, knowing full-well she was 'acquired' for her demon and her power only. Was Yorihi just another 'acquisition'? If so, why were they treated so differently from what she assumed other villages would do? She'd heard rumors about R&D but when she asked Bee he said its best she didn't know. At the time it added to her stress, wondering what truths and lies were being thrown about for the sake of face for the village, how were they supposed to live if they were to be perpetual secrets brought out only for war?

Those thoughts completely disappeared the moment she saw the look on Kemui's face when she tried to save the girl. The fierceness in the Raikage's eyes when facing the Nibi for _his_ daughter. The chiding, threat, and worry she heard in Bee's voice in the hospital room. These people's primary goal may have been the 'good of the village' but they didn't see them, their 'acquisitions' as simple tools towards that cause, they were people, comrades, loved ones, it didn't matter where they came from just that they were on the same side now. That alone meant they were worth protecting, even from themselves.

And she'd never seen Yorihi happier then when she was around her 'family', biological or not. And Yugito had to admit, if only to herself, they had become her family too, people she cared about, people she didn't want to hurt or see suffer, and while she didn't quite remember her past she couldn't say she felt happier wherever she was compared to here.

Without thinking her hand closest grabbed two of Bee's fingers.

He had been laughing at something his brother said, the scowl on the Raikage's face could melt metal, but the Hachibi Jinchuuriki brushed it off like everything else. He stopped when he felt Yugito's small hand grab his closest, his other behind his head as if stretching. The dark skinned man looked down at her with a small pout, wondering if she was okay, she'd been quiet the whole time. One look was all he needed, before he turned back to his brother with a grin.

There were unshed tears in the young woman's eyes, as she smiled honestly at those that were gathered to see them off. They were family, all of them, even the ones that weren't there.

The Nibi-container watched as Yorihi's little blue-black brows curled over her bandanna, and she shook her father's hand, adorable childish pout on her lips. The Raikage merely gave a grunt, smirk picking at the edge of his lips before moving his hand out, as if directing her forward.

The little girl smiled widely, like her uncle and father, before turning in the direction her father directed her and let go of his hand, running towards Yugito.

Without a conscious thought, the young blonde woman crouched, arms wide and engulfing the child as she flung herself at her big sister. She hugged her, her young sister by bonds of fate and what she thought must have been absolute sarcasm from Kami. Yugito released her hold of Yorihi, holding her at arm's length and smiled gently at the little girl, moving her rough bangs out of view of her forehead, even if they just fell back into place afterward, "You gonna be okay Yorihi-chan?"

"Mm," the little girl gave a nod, holding her sister's hand, shaking it as a pout grew on her childish face, "Ne, when's Nee-chan and Oji-chan coming back?"

The Nibi-container continued to smile, though bemused as she glanced at her senior for his input. Bee conveniently took that moment to cough into his hand and look decidedly _away_. Black eyes narrowed slightly before turning back to the little girl, wondering if she caught the exchange, "Dunno," her thumbs rubbed the back of the little girl's hands, "Shouldn't be too long, only long enough for…" blonde brows flattened, the solace of her actions and the events coming to her eyes, but mixed the with idea that this was to prevent that. Yugito shook her head, "I'll come back a lot stronger," she smiled rubbing the side of the little girl's face and tugging at one of her small braids that framed her face, "that means you better get stronger too!"

The little girl smiled wildly at that, "Kemui-sama will make sure of that!"

"Heh," Bee finally decided to join the conversation, "Knowin' Sista' she'll have you kickin' yo dad's ass soon'as we get back," he leaned in conspiratorially with a wiggle of his eyebrow raised hand to hide his whispers from the crowd, namely his brother, "jus' between us, save it 'fore we return, I wanna see him get burned~"

"Slant," Yugito said flatly while narrowed eyes at her senpai.

Bee gasped, standing straight and almost as if struck by a mortal blow, "Aw naw! Not you too!"

The young blonde woman stood with a mischievous Cheshire grin, making her look too much like a cat in that moment as she savored the stricken look of her comrade, "And what would _that_ be sempai?"

Yorihi just giggled at the two. She missed her Teacher, so watching her sister take up teasing her uncle like her was somewhat… refreshing.

"Soundin' like Sista'!" Bee pointed accusingly while the smaller Jinchuuriki just shrugged and held up her hands non-threatening, "I knew that cat did somethin' to ya!"

"Visual rhyme, Oji-chan!" what could she say, she was her Teacher's student.

The large man's accusing finger immediately went down to his niece, only she was grinning wider than him and his jaw was just left hanging open.

"Keheheh," Yugito couldn't help it, laughing like a cat now at the ridiculous look on the elder Jinchuuriki's face. She felt it when his glare turned on her and her hands went up again dismissively defensive, "Don't blame me, someone has to remind you with Kemui-san away on a mission…"

Blond brows over the man's black shades lowered, showing he was glaring further at his smaller student-of-sorts, "Ya'll suck!"

Both girls just laughed, or really one giggled and the other laughed like an old cat.

"Oi, Yorihi," the Raikage's voice broke through their revelry. The three turned to the imposing man, looking stern and imposing as stone like a Kage should, "Time for them to get moving." Gouzin Jinrai crossed his arms, taking in the sight as the three nodded, hugging the little girl one last time before turning her in the direction of her father. As Yorihi approached the gargantuan of a man placed his hand on her head, guiding him back to his side, she quietly obeyed, taking hold of her father's pants in absence of his hand.

Yugito and Killer-Bee smirked at those staying behind, tightened the travel cloaks around them and with a nod to their leader and his daughter, disappeared in an instant.

Quickly the party of ninja dispersed. The ANBU jumping off the spire to continue their duties in obscurity. The members of the elimination team, code-names Wann and Trii just smirked, surprised for getting the chance to see their teammate off but knowing their being there was only cursory; even so the large man grinned to his tattooed comrade, back to work for now. As went the rest, their presences no longer necessary or noticed.

All that remained was the Raikage and his daughter.

Yorhi looked down, clinching her father's pants and trying not to let the sudden emptiness in her heart show too much. She sniffed, willing herself not to cry.

The Raikage mused her hair, garnering her attention, "Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it."

An arm rubbed across her bandanna, her eyes itched, "Otou-sama, why did Nee-chan and Oji-chan have to leave?"

The fearsome man frowned slightly, "You remember what happened," he felt her nod and give a slight affirmative sound, "Bee's taking Yugito somewhere where she can train so that never happens again…"

"Why can't they do it here?" the large man looked down at the girl and realized she was look up at him, probably fiercely under her bandanna from the way her brows were furrowed.

He honestly didn't know how to answer her. On the one hand he could just tell her the truth, on the other he could just not say anything or make up a lie. With a deep throaty sigh he rubbed the space between his eyes with his free hand, "Yugito and Bee are 'special', what they carry is dangerous and in order to protect the village they must train in a special place."

"Is it because of the big-cat in Nee-chan's head?"

This caused the Raikage to raise a small blonde brow, lowering his hand to stare at his adopted child with beady eyes. They never really talked about what happened to her, it was hard enough to understand let alone explain, and the doctors had cautioned that with her memory lapse it may be traumatic to even attempt. He frowned at his daughter, she looked fine, question still on her face as she shook his pants. He patted her head, "Yes," he saw right next to the girl the bakeneko form out of nothing, its new larger form staring at the empty spot in front of them before turning its blue eyes on him. His frown spread, "Yes, it does…"

She nodded again, taking this as an answer, "I hope her and Nibi-sama can get along…"

Blonde brow rose higher, but one look at the blue-black cat and he felt he knew where she learned that little tidbit from, "So do I…"

"Ne," she shook his pants again, while looking down, "Where's Kemui-sama?" when she looked up at her father again her brows were knitted together in worry, "She got worried after…" he tiny fist clinched, "After that last one," she saw her father's beady eyes go wider and she swallowed harder, "I know she took him somewhere and I haven't seen her since?"

The Raikage's mouth became a thin line as he looked away from his daughter. She was barely six and already picking up on things no one her age should. With a deep sigh and a glance at to the rolling clouds, "She's out there making sure you're safe…"

She lowered her head, seeming to understand.

The Raikage tried to not let it show on his face, the worry and concern he had for his daughter. Knowing he'd have to explain to her further about the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu and their purpose along with the assassination attempts on both her and him that she'd apparently witnessed, even if Kemui had kept them silent. He closed his eyes and shook his head, so much to explain to one so young, part of him wished he could have held these truths back from her, hope for a somewhat 'normal' childhood, as much as a ninja's childhood could be called normal.

Three years ago he wouldn't even have given a damn…

He lowered his hand from her head, taking her hand as it let go of his pants, "Let's go inside," quickly they turned from the oncoming storm towards the bridges, Bachiko a step behind his daughter.

* * *

In most villages ANBU was limited to being buried in the deepest darkest pit the village could dig out and shove unwanted undesirables into for the sake of their 'innocent' civilian populace. With the limitations on space and the fragility of blowing holes through rock face, Kumo's ANBU T&I headquarters was something… _interesting_.

Reki stepped out into the wide open hanging bridge that exited the rocky outcropping of a specially sealed tunnel from the 'basement' of the Raikage's tower. She looked up, several stories, at least a meter if not more and there was the base balcony of the tower. Off in the distance stood several other mountainous spires that supported the remainder of the village, similar outcropping, bungalow style buildings build into and expanding out of the peaks of the 'Oni's Ridge' mountains. It was a wide and magnanimous expanse and from this far down one was caught between the dark clouds above and the stream of lighter ones below hiding the mysterious basin the mountains spawned out of…

The desk clerk just shrugged, bored, she'd seen it all before one too many times.

Walking out on to the bridge it creaked and groaned with the 'new' weight, but she knew it was completely solid. It was really amazing what people could come up with when it came to seals, explosives, traps, etc. but one thing about Kumo's T&I she'd always appreciated about it was its sheer simplicity. About halfway across the bridge she could make out the building from the swirling mists of the clouds. It was a simple looking round building, almost like a pot hanging out in the expanse, the only thing about it that was truly frightening was the fact that it was literally suspended over an abyss, the only things holding it out there was literally the bridges that connected to it and a single long wire that clung to the base of one of the fashioned terraces between buildings.

There was no greater threat in Kumo then simply falling to your death, so why not have the one place they sent 'unwanted undesirables' have that as an open threat to all that came there?

Thus the simplicity in its design and threat that made Reki smile, a part of her truly missed this place…

Stepping off the bridge and onto the walk she circled to what would be considered the 'front' of the building. Black eyes just stared at it, not bothering to knock or use some silly jutsu to 'unlock' it, anyone inside would already know she's there simply from the shift in balance of the place. Her mouth twitched as a smirk made itself known around her cigarette…

**_BANG!_**

The 'front' door slammed into the wall and no sooner had it bounced were there five masked ANBU standing around it, kunai out and seals prepared to attack whoever was brazen enough to kick in the door of Kumo's Torture and Interrogation squad.

"Pfft," Reki lowered her foot, taking her first step into this place in _years_. She all but sauntered in, hands tucked away in her old T&I captain's jacket as she just looked around thoroughly unimpressed by the confused stances of the idiots they called ANBU nowadays, "The fuck's wrong with you bitches!" the stern black haired woman bowled up to the ANBU in the center, a guy bigger than her by quite a bit and just glared into his face with hard black eyes behind her glasses, "I could've wiped out the lot of ya without even fucking trying!" her black brows lowered, seemingly angry as she saw the man gulp, the others moving to circle her, "Tch," well at least they were **_now_** trying…

"Reki?" a masked man's head leaned out of an office and saw the former T&I captain surrounded by his 'newer' recruits. The guy had grey hair sticking out from the sides of his mask and as he walked out with a cane and slight limp it was obvious he was far older than the rest of them, "Is that really you?"

A grin spread across the woman's face, "Yo, Bikko-jiji."

"Keh," the old man reached under his mask and took it off, showing the aged features of a brown eyed man with a short grey hair and small beard. His left eye sported rough, gash-like scaring that went around half of his head, but the eye itself was white and dead. Despite the scarring his other brown eye was gentle; almost grandfatherly as he looked upon the younger woman, "Thought I told you long time ago to stop callin' me that?"

The old man limped down from his raised office and Reki met him halfway in a friendly hug, "Like I'd ever do that, jiji…"

The crippled man patted her once on the back before breaking the hug, giving her a good once over, "Can't say time's been good to ya," he flicked the edges of her coat out of the way, ignoring personal space, "Look at that waist, my you've gotten fat…"

"Pfft, what happens when you have a few kids," she flicked his short grey hair over his scar, "Besides, you got old," a black brow cocked over her glasses as she gave the old man a disgruntled pout, "still ugly as ever though…"

"Ha!" the old man turned towards another door, limping as he edged towards it, already knowing what she was there for, "Should'a stuck around, could'a gotten used to it?"

"As if," the former captain shook her head, following the man as both seemed to just ignore the remaining ANBU just staring in their general direction in utter disbelief.

"Is that…?"

"No way…"

"Can't be?"

"Has to, the commander's never that 'nice' to anyone…"

"But I thought she quit?"

"Oi, we can still hear you morons!" Reki glared at them all flatly, huddled in their little conversation corner. She openly frowned at them, "Really, got nothing better to do then talk about some old friends?" the grin around her cigarette became sadistic as a frightening glare reflected off her glasses, "I can think of a few 'chores' you brats can do…" cracking her knuckles just for emphasis.

Highly trained black-ops ninja went still at the sound, with perhaps one or two whimpers.

"Stop tormenting my men," the old man finished working the lock on the door before opening it and nodding her to go in first. The woman just rolled her black eyes before giving a bored 'tch' and walking in. the tension in the room seemed to leave with her as the gathered ANBU seemed to sigh in relief. The commander was not impressed, turning on his men with his staff held imposing in front of him in both hands, "And what are you brats doin' just standing around for?"

With a flurry the 'junior' T&I ANBU disappeared, presumably back to their desks and their work.

"Hmp," the old man just grunted, turning to join his protégé on the other side of the door before sealing it.

"So which cell's he in?" the black eyed woman looked at him seriously, all joking and pretense gone from her visage as they walked the corridors.

"Heh," the scarred man shrugged, his uneven steps leading them past several rooms sealed tightly shut for 'good reason', "Which one?"

Reki's eyes went to the back of her senior's head, "How many?"

The old man rolled his shoulder, "Hard to say," cracked his neck while they walked, "That white haired woman kept dropping them off and disappearing…"

Black eyes narrowed, "That's bullshit, you'd keep a record of them…"

The old man shrugged, "You know how we work, no paper work, no evidence, no trace, never existed," he glanced back at her with his sole working eye, "Though hafta say, some came in pretty mangled, immobilized with a few 'pieces' missing… thought for a second it was you doing the work," the younger woman scoffed at that and he grinned facing forward, "Course you're right, despite the damage it was far too 'clean' to be your handy work…" when he heard the footsteps behind him stop the old man halted, turning on the woman, "Reki?"

She was staring at a cell, light dark on the other side of the glass and dust gathered at the foot of the door. On the other side, the blood stains probably remained…

"Reki."

The old man's voice cut through her delusions, blank black eyes following the sound and finding his off-color eyes. It took a second but her feet started to move and her hands dug deeper into her pockets, "Take me to the latest one…"

The old man frowned as she caught up, "This way," he turned and went towards the designated cell. He wouldn't say a word about her pause; there were too many ghosts that liked to find people in their line of work.

The trip was silent.

The old ANBU commander stood in front of the door, glancing at it with his good eye, "been honestly getting them from all over, two from Kiri, one from Kusa, even Ame," he nodded his head to a door not far down, "Got Jimei working on one from Iwa as we speak," the old man turned back to the still woman and seemed to just sigh, "though have to say this one from Konoha, never seen one so tough before, even I couldn't crack him…"

Reki stared at the door. –_One more time…_- the line kept going round and round in her head as if she needed to justify why she was here, or promise herself this was the last. She knew that wasn't true.

"I'll crack him," the woman said darkly, opening the door, stepping inside and closing it behind her.

"I hope you do," the limp man said quietly. It had been years since he'd asked Reki to participate in this work again, and honestly he wouldn't have called her in if the bastard would just talk. Plus when he mentioned to her what the man had tried to do the woman almost jumped down his throat in rage, it was a fire he hadn't seen before. He held his cane in his hands and stared at the ceiling, sighing to himself.

Last time she was here he'd had to drag her out of that room covered in blood, T&I wasn't a glamorous job, in fact he'd have to say it was the worst field any ninja had to be fated to work in. By some twisted act of Kami some people were actually 'good' at it, and those were the people that never left it. By an even worse fate there were those that were 'too' good at it, often going too far and tipping that moral balance too much until they completely lost all humanity. **_That_** had been one of those instances, Reki definitely fell into the second category, but the moment she went too far was also the moment she walked away, he'd only seen a handful of people manage that.

"Hmp," the old man snorted, "Now I'm in need of that monster this work brings out in you…"

Inside the room Reki stared at the 'man' strapped to the chair facing away from the door. Standard procedure restraints, chakra blockers, possible drugs, all the 'usual' stuff. Her bored black eyes took in his features as she slowly walked around him, matted blonde hair, probably orange really with the bad lighting and dried blood it in. crisp clean gashes on his upper arms, not deep but certainly stung, probably salt or some citric acid thrown in. his hand, right, missing middle digit removed at the base of the second phalange. Thumb sliced open. First phalanges appeared broken in multiple places.

The woman rolled her eyes; this was such child's play.

She moved to stand right in front of the prisoner, not bothering to get technical about his bloody face or broken shins. She asked in a moderately bored tone, "Hey, you still alive?"

Of course, like all 'resilient' prisoners he had to spit blood in her face and try to look intimidating through a cut open black eye.

"Really?" she took out a handkerchief and wiped off her face and glasses.

The guy continued to glare.

She kicked him in the broken, bloody shins. He clinched his jaw but as she replaced her glasses she could see the pain in the farthest glimmer of his eyes. She stared at him, eyes flat, "You sure you want to play mister tough guy with me?"

His bloody brows furrowed and he challenged her with his eyes…

In a blur she was in his face, tilting the chair back precariously while holding his jaw open by dislodging it and pulling down painfully, revealing the silencing seal on the back of his tongue. A grin spread across her face, something wicked and showing teeth, "Okay," her eyes flashed red and she enjoyed the enhanced sight of his pupils going smaller and eyes wider as her Sharingan spun into a different design, "Let's have some fun…"

* * *

Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, sighed while looking over the paperwork on his desk. This all seemed completely pointless; couldn't the village survive on its own without his input on every small little thing? The pink eyed Jinchuuriki just shook his head, signing another sheet and tossing it in the 'done' pile before grabbing another report. He glanced over it, a summary of an infiltration mission into Kumo gone wrong, two members caught, interrogated and probably killed. He sighed closing the report, putting it in the 'failed' box.

"Mizukage-sama?" there was a knock at his door.

The young looking leader glanced from the next report to the door, nodding at it as if the person on the other side could see him before looking back at his paperwork and saying quietly, "enter."

The door opened with a loud thud against the wall as a tall red-haired woman walked in with a huff. Terumi Mei, a jounin, and one of the more skilled members of the village walked up to his desk with a hand on her hip and threw down a report, "What the hell is this?"

Without answering the Mizukage took the report and started reading over it, not even glancing at the other ninja that walked in.

Slamming the door shut, Kiyoraka Seisui, another high ranking jounin and formidable man brushed up next to Mei. The man had a perpetual scowl on his face, not to mention the vertical scar on the right side that made him look _slightly_ like a stitched together monster. The man growled when the red-haired woman glared at him with her one visible green eye, his purple ones narrowing as he rested his hands in the wrap over his waist.

Yagura ignored the tension between two of his top jounin and shut the report Mei had thrown at him, "I see no issue."

The woman's red brow furrowed as her eyes snapped to her superior, "Don't see an issue?" she pointed angrily at the closed folder, "They slaughtered an entire clan!"

"They were attacking us," Seisui shrugged his shoulders, unfettered as the woman turned on him again.

Mei resisted the urge to strangle the racist bastard, "We could have knocked them out, negotiated or _something_!" she slammed her fist on the closed folder, causing Yagure to pique a grey brow, "Not slaughter them all together and wipe out a valuable bloodline for our village!"

"Pfft," the larger man shrugged, taking one hand out of his wrap and knocking his shoulder like it was sore, "Good riddens I say, kekkei genkai users don't fucking deserve the pity," his purple eyes narrowed on the woman fiercely as his scowl grew, "Better slaughter the whole bunch that way we know that insanity would never spread…"

Mei bared her teeth at the man, he was infuriating with his backwards views, "Kekkei genkai are just another tool," her hand clinched on the folder, her lone green eye blazing at the man, "very useful tools that could save your life!"

"Pfft," his scowl continued as he looked away from the woman, "I'd rather die…"

The woman's fist clinched around his collar drawing his attention, "That can be easily arranged…"

"Terumi, Kiyoraka," the Mizukage voice was firm calling attention of the two jounin. When purple and green eyes were on him the young-looking man opened his mouth to address them further…

… Only for his eyes to still and a red line to form around his neck…

Mei and Seisui looked at their leader, their minds slowly, very slowly picking up what was happening in front of them as blood started to trickle down the grey-haired man's throat.

… and his head fell clean off his shoulders.

Green and purple eyes widened as mouths opened in disbelief as aortal blood spewed up in a fountain.

But that wasn't what they were _really_ afraid of…

* * *

Down below the Mizukage tower in an alleyway a chuunin happened to be walking past when he heard a rustling. Cautiously the man drew a hooked kunai and approached the sound; turning a dark back alley he caught sight of someone.

Standing there with one hand firmly on the side wall, breathing hard and spitting on the ground was a woman wearing an evening kimono and casual sandals. The most defining feature of the woman he could make out from his distance was her white hair, done up in some elaborate braids tied in various knots to keep them out of the way.

Realizing the woman appeared to be sick the chuunin approached, no one could say he wasn't a gentleman. With a gloved hand the man gently put it on the woman's shoulder, causing her to start and turn wide grey eyes on him. He gave his most charming smile, trying not to frighten the woman, she was probably a civilian after all, "Sorry to scare you miss," he chuckled lightly hoping to defuse the tension from the woman's gaze, "I heard a sound and, well, saw you back… here…"

The woman's grey eyes lowered and she looked vulnerable, pulling her kimono tighter as a shade of pink dusted her cheeks.

The chuunin blinked, then blushed himself, "S-sorry ma'am," he waved his hands non-threateningly and slightly embarrassed, "I-I'm not here to-to, ugh, an-anything," he scratched the back of his head when she just gave him a slightly scared look, "A-are you alright, miss?"

She gave this cute smile that made him blush all sorts of new colors.

"Heh heh…" he scratched his cheek looking away, "S-sorry to em-embarrass you, if a… if a…" his eyes trailed to the other side, too embarrassed to look her in the eye again, "Ya know… need someone to walk… you… home?"

He was about to look at the woman when suddenly spotlights and alarms started going off all over the village.

Suddenly on alert, the chuunin turned from the woman, "That alarm? N-no way?!" he clinched his fists. Everyone in Kirigakure knew what that alarm was, it meant a Jinchuuriki had died or their Bijuu was on the loose, and currently there were only two, and one of them was-

The top of the Mizukage tower suddenly exploded as a frightening roar ripped through the air. Shattered glass and concrete flying off like shrapnel as the Sanbi reached out to the moon, roaring its newfound freedom.

The chuunin just stared at the monster for a moment, spotting two smaller shadows leave the tower, "S-shit!" the man gulped turning back to the woman, "W-we gotta-"

Only to find the mysterious white haired woman was gone, not a trace of her ever being there, since as the glass rained down from above and one of the Sanbi's tails flattened the area the tell-tale smoke of a certain assassin's technique disappeared unnoticed into the night.

* * *

Miles away a puff of smoke appeared.

A pale hand tried clinging desperately to the side of a tree. Its owner stumbled forward, hand sliding down the bark while the other pushed white locked away as she heaved.

-_Too close…_-

Kemui's throat burned raw as nothing but stomach acid and blood came up. She spit out the rest.

Her hand trembled along the tree and eventually gave up its pitiful hold to try supporting her hunched body. It wracked with pain, chills, and her lungs choked on air trying desperately to take the vital substance in.

Her eyes closed as she tried to will her body to stop, to still and stop refusing its natural functions.

Prolonged use of her clan's technique was dangerous; she was intimately familiar with the side-effects by now. That didn't mean she wanted to put up with them. Overuse resulted in the body to start 'rejecting' itself, thus the retching, chills, blood in her mouth and lungs.

Perhaps this was her clan's final farewell to her, her 'cheap' version of the clan technique reaching its limit so much faster, limiting her use or just plainly trying to kill her.

Against her bodies protests she laughed at the idea.

Of course the pain spread, and she doubled over again trying to heave nothing. Ideally Kiri would be too occupied with its own 'problems' now to bother with some poor sick 'civilain' out in the woods dying…

"Heh," despite herself she smiled, pushing herself up on shaky arms and legs, having to balance herself by leaning on the tree for a moment. Her breathing slowed, the chills lowered to a small tremor.

She could still taste blood.

"Have to do," she pushed off the tree, standing on her own, wobbling a second before finding her balance. Grey eyes spared one look back at the village hidden in the mist, the giant turtle making its way to the water's edge, flames and chaos in its wake.

She didn't care about the collateral damage; this mission was done, "On to the next…"

She was an Assassin, as far as she cared the last of her stupid clan, and anyone that dares to point a blade at her Lord or her student would learn damn well why that was the biggest and _last_ mistake they'll ever make.

… Though, inadvertently releasing a Bijuu to trample through an enemy village and probably sparking a civil war was definitely 'new' on her list of accomplishments.

It must have been the fatigue, physical strain, and coughing up blood, because she suddenly felt like laughing.

* * *

Kiyoraka – Pure, Seisui – Clear water

Bikko – cripple

* * *

**A/N:** for those of us that read the current (well semi-current since its kinda old at this point) Terumi Mei is the Godaime Mizukage... now, since there were mentions of civil wars running rampant in Mizu back in Zabuza's arc, and the Sanbi was its own entity when captured, i've come to the 'brilliant' idea to exploit the hell out of these events, warp them to my own means, and see what happens from there, since in all honesty the canon timeline is all sorts of f*cked up and just begging to be 'sorted out', especially that of the other countries, and Kiri's got quite a few events that can help me peg/give a look of reference to what 'time' it is by konoha standards since that's really all we know for 'real'...

suppose the key point here is the Kaguya massacre Terumi-chan is pissed beyond all hell about, and my buddy Seisui is just a pragmatic dick... yes, he's supposed to be that way... so this gives us a general idea of 'time' in reference to Konoha, mainly that in about a week or so Orochi's gonna go pick up Kimimaro... and Kiri's going to go into years long civil wars over who's the next Mizukage, among other issues like bloodline limits and all that fun! yes, i'm playing with the political spectrum, there is a reason and thusly a method to this wrought maddness!

all for the want of a nail... or in this case, someone pointed one at a 'certain someone', and by nail i mean 'kunai' and that just doesn't sit well with the higher ups of Kumo...

plus i felt like giving credence to my earlier descriptions of Kemui... that she could kill a Kage on their coronation, or in this case, at his desk in front of his two highest ranking Jounin...

-shrugs- tell me what you think~

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	19. Honest Johnny-O

**A/N:** by the gods i hated writing this... like not even kidding... downright, bloody, hated it...

BUT! that's not important, what is important is here it is, chapter 19 you alls been wanting so bad :D ... okay maybe not 'that' bad, but yea...

i would like to thank CharismaHarmony for letting me rant at them, and Elizabeth and MiaandB and my other anons for poking me... i like to imagine it was with large pointy sticks... that hurt... alot...

anywho, more OCs hoe! since i haven't made any in awhile, but not to worry, they won't be that important :P

**Dis:** when was the last time i did one of these? i don't remember, Kishi is a beotch that owns the legit series... i'm this person owning all the extras you don't know XD

ENJOY!

* * *

It was raining again.

Yorihi looked outside and watched as the droplets pelted and streaked down the thick floor to ceiling glass. How long had she been here? Time seemed to just flit away at its own pace, and she never really paid it much attention before. After the incident with the Yugito and Nibi, and her memory being all messed up she noticed the amount of 'pockets' in her memory. Her body remembered the training she'd already received from Kemui, knowing its physical limits from her times playing Tag with her father and general workouts and chakra exercises, and she could still remember most of the 'facts' her Teacher had spent however long she'd been here teaching her…

The little girl sighed as she ran a hand through the wispy fur of the Bakeneko halfway leaning in her lap…

Those were… 'basic' things, general knowledge and physical skill, things that once 'known' weren't hard to forget.

The lightning flashed outside between the dark clouds and her white eyes blinked and tried to catch it before it was gone.

It was the 'important' memories, the ones that made up who _she_ was that mattered and it was the pockets in _those_ memories that had her worried. Perhaps her greatest 'fear' at the moment was that she didn't quite know _what_ she had forgotten, or if she had forgotten anything at all? Without Kemui in her memories it had felt like there was a hole, not only in her head, but in her heart, like a lingering pain that couldn't be erased and it prodded her to figure out what was missing to make it go away. Bachiko had poked and prodded and tried to unlock what the Nibi had sealed away but all he could do was 'loosen' it, and it required seeing her Teacher again to get even just as little as recognizing her again back. And now, sitting here on her bed and watching the rain she wondered if there was anything else?

The rumble was very light, faint in its subtle sound making one of Bachiko's long ears flick, showing the storm was still further away… even if the rain was already here.

It sparked a memory for her, of what felt like _long_ ago, the first storm she'd witnessed, being so frightened of the loud noise and violent winds… only for her Teacher to show up and approach. Her hand that was absentmindedly stroking the ghost cat's blue-black fur went to the wrist of her other arm. She didn't quite remember the details but she remembered that Kemui had grabbed her arm, something far-off and cold in her eyes… which only a moment later seemed to disappear and replaced with an oddly open concern. When she was 'younger' she had only paid attention to the sad look afterwards and wanted to make her Teacher feel better, now she wondered if her Teacher was hiding her own pain or doubts.

Her finger trailed along where she remembered the woman's hand had been, in her mind _feel_ the sensation of that steel like grip twisting her arm…

-_Kemui-sama is far stronger than she looks…_- It had always been a curiosity of hers, just how strong her Teacher was. The white haired woman was always so much smaller physically then her father and uncle, yet the way she carried herself made her seem like she was eye to eye with them all the time. She never batted an eye at their shows of strength and even seemed bored or uninterested when her father was working out with those really, Really, _REALLY_ big weights. Yorihi had tried to move one once and felt like she'd ripped all the muscles in her arms doing it.

Now, though, she wondered if 'physical' strength was the kind of strength she was thinking about when she said her Teacher was strong.

The little girl's hand left her arm and went back to the Bakeneko, instantly Bachiko's ear twitched and she could feel him start purring and '_felt_' his overall contentment with the return of the hand.

Feeling the ghost cat being happy brought a small smile to her face. She liked it when people smiled or simply felt happy and showed it. It was such a rare thing with the people around her to show honest open smiles, sure her Uncle _ALWAYS_ had a grin on his face, and Kemui-sama always had this tiny, miniscule, petite, faint smile showing she was content, and her Father liked to grumble with an occasional smirk, mostly for her, but real, honest smiles? Not often. Even Yugito-nee-san, who grinned as much as Bee but either playful or reserved, barely gave a truly happy smile.

"But…" the little girl started in a soft voice, causing the blue-black tabby to peak open an eye at her, "that… that's what makes them so precious," a light grin spread on the young girl's face. She liked seeing her family happy; she liked seeing them when they _truly_ smiled, but forcing, or changing it, or doing anything to '_make_' them do so just seemed to cheapen the deal, ruining the overall meaning of the gesture. It's probably why she cherished them, those rare real smiles.

It's how she knew the people around her truly cared for her, because when she woke up, the first time she'd seen all of them she'd caught that small fragile **_real_** smile.

There was a jiggle at the door behind her.

Instantly Yorihi's hand went to the fabric around her neck, grabbing it and raising it above her ears and tightening it to cover her eyes. It was something her Father had told her a long time ago, to always keep the bandana on and cover her eyes when anyone else was around. When she was younger she had just thought it was a game, and her admiration of the 'cool' Raikage, with his loud voice and boisterous laughing, caused her to believe him. Now though, she was starting to suspect it was to hide her eyes since they were 'special', both Kemui and her father had expressed a desire she learn to control them and figure out how to use her enhanced vision, it's just that before she'd never given much thought as to 'why' they would want her to do that.

With the bandana in place she pushed chakra to her eyes enough to activate them, a second and that _fuzz_ she had become familiar with their activation kicked in and the circular view of the entire world came out of the darkness. Bachiko was already sitting up, alert with his bright blue eyes iridescent in the dark room, thrown off every so often when lighting decided to strike. Yorihi looked at the bakeneko despite the bandana; he looked back and seemed to give a nod.

In the silence of the room she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end while there was a tremble in her shoulders just underneath her skin. For a moment, she thought of her Teacher and wondered if this is how she felt just before she struck. In the time between the Nibi incident and now Yorihi had become far more… _'aware'_ of her surroundings, flipping her eyes on and off to not only test them and get used to their 'on/off' switch, but to also assure herself there was no one hiding in some black crevice about to 'get' her. Three times while doing this she had caught Kemui… '_detaining_' a foreign ninja, at least she assumed so since their Hitae-ate didn't have Kumo's cloud design. The first time she had been so shocked she immediately turned 'off' her eyes, the second time she blinked, just to make sure it was real. The third time…

She watched.

She didn't know why she had kept her eyes 'on' as long as she could and watched her Teacher… Yorihi didn't know what the word was for what her Teacher did to the man but it was brutal, painful, and she had to keep her hands over her mouth so as not to scream. The worst part had been the placid look in her Teacher's grey eyes, they weren't cloudy and kind, they were steel… and had scared her. By the time Kemui was done doing… whatever to the foreigner, and dragged his body out of Yorihi's sight, the little girl had been so scared her mind was completely blank. She stayed up all night not sure what to do when she saw her Teacher again, what to say, if she _should_ say anything… Bachiko had merely stayed at her side, watching her and comforting her with his presence, quiet and letting her sift through her own emotions.

That had been a month ago, and her Teacher had been gone ever since…

For a whole month she had tried to think about it, what she'd seen, consider what to do the next time she saw Kemui. She still didn't know. Yorihi had never seen that look in Kemui's eyes before, it was far different from the '_look_' she'd given her former Uncle when she cut his eyes, and it wasn't the same as that blank look from long ago when she'd grabbed her arm. It scared her; to think her Teacher could be such a person… but she knew, _knew_ what she'd done wasn't 'wrong'.

Asking her father two weeks ago had been the first time she'd openly admitted to _knowing_ what had happened, though she didn't think the Raikage knew she'd actually _seen_ it.

And here she was, by herself in her room with Bachiko, and through her enhanced vision she could see a shadowed figure move towards her silently from behind.

What would Kemui-sama do in this situation?

… A flash of light glinted off the drawn kunai in the perpetrator's hand…

Bachiko narrowed his eyes, wispy blue-black fur standing on end…

She could _feel_ the intruder less than a foot from her, his hand reaching out, and she caught the glint off his forehead protector…

For a moment, just a moment, she felt completely calm.

The man's gloved hand brushed across her kimono sleeve and in an instant Yorihi turned around and yelled with all the fury a 6yr old could muster as she thrust her palm out into the man's midsection…

"What th-" the intruder's words were cut short as a violent convulsion rocked through his body, causing him to drop his kunai and fall to his knees as blood came violently up his throat…

Behind her bandana, the little girl's white eyes widened as her mouth dropped open in silent shock and her hand stung. All the man could see were the small dark haired girl's eyebrows rising high above the strip of blue fabric that covered her precious eyes.

He made to reach out and grab her, his brow furrowing as it was obvious he was fighting back the convulsions as blood dribbled down his chin…

Then the lighting flashed again, quickly followed by a loud roar as a blue-black streak leapt from the bed and dealt with the intruder.

Once the light died and Yorihi's eyes readjusted to the darkness all she saw on her floor was a man and a pool of blood…

She finally decided to scream.

* * *

All ninja villages had a gate, like any town, city, or other such village, there has to be a basic entrance to encourage commerce, trade, and 'normal' people to come and buy, sell, trade or even come to live and work in these primarily military run villages. This means there is an obvious, open hole in security, any veteran worth their salt knew these points in every major village, since it was the 'easiest' point of entry, not that many of them took it if they meant to enter an enemy village in a covert manner. This didn't mean they weren't used for such means or that they were always so 'easy' to come through. Many of the villages, being on level ground and surrounded by natural protective landmarks placed the public entrance to the village at the weakest point, both to state the inhabitants knew exactly where the weakest point in the wall was, and also to make the psychological claim that everywhere else was perfectly secure.

Kiri's was through a marsh path thick in mist with large lakes that overflowed during most of the day. Suna's was through an opening in large sand-dunes that required twenty shinobi or someone with sand manipulation to open. Iwa's was a giant boulder at the entrance to their village's cave system that was rolled out of the way. Even the smaller villages had interesting 'gates', behind waterfalls, underground entrances, on the other side of whirlpools. Konoha's gate was perhaps the most obvious, since their main defense was an absurdly high build wall, they had an equally absurdly high build gate that could only be opened with a series of levers, pullies, and other mechanical devices.

Kumo's started with a relatively easy to miss door to a cave entrance at the base of one of the mountains. Not only did one have to know how to traverse the dangerous area and know what a mountain path even looked like or how to traverse it through the thick fog of the passing clouds, but also had to find the solitary door with a small guard post outside. Throughout the demon's ridge mountains there were several of these posts, denoting the possibility of multiple entrances, the truth was that all entrances lead to the same internal caves that were long enough with curves and corners that had the traveler turned around several times making the actual location of the village hard to pinpoint once outside, hundreds of feet into the air on shaky old rope bridges that lead 'closer' to the village. Several cave systems, bridges, twists and turns later and one would finally catch a glimpse of the mysterious village hidden in the clouds. By this point only people who had actual business within the village would bother traveling further, namely traders, employers, or various officials with 'requests', not to mention the ninja returning from missions.

The final hurdle in the hours-long trek was a suspended gate with a final checkpoint and grand door really only meant for intimidation and show. The sheer sight of something held up so precariously high, the ground being so far below several cloud streams passed between it and the base that held up the 'door', was so daunting and awe-inspiring, it struck fear and perplexing curiosity for its grandiose and overall useless function, since it was 'obvious' one could either travel over or under the door, to foreigners, while to Kumo-nin it was a miraculous sight meaning they were home. The carving of a large thunder wielding Oni, fierce and cruel looking in the face, as it road on a cloud seemingly descending to wreak chaos on the lands below on the door was even more of a sight. Though perhaps the most 'frightening' and intimidating thing about the door was the fact it was a solid piece that was 'lifted' up from the bridge to let passers in and out, as if giving the impression that if it was cut loose the massive, obviously heavy structure, would come crashing down and destroy the bridge, cutting off any invaders from the village hidden in the clouds.

Taro and Naota were currently on watch of the 'main' gate, the clouds rolling in thick in the morning as it took some time for the sun to finally make its way over the mountains and cast light in the area. For now it was foggy but not so bad as to hinder visibility and Taro could feel the deep moisture of the clouds in the air. The chuunin gave a deep breath, he enjoyed the morning watch, it was calm and peaceful, and anyone coming into the village didn't usually show up till lunch thanks to the path, so for now there wasn't much to wait for unless it was returning ninja.

Naota pushed up the thin glasses up the bridge of their nose, reading over the current logs in the guard house, occasionally taking glances at the mist covered bridge leading to their position. Naota had always been a cautious person, not overly so but enough to never be caught off guard, but at the same time could always enjoy the occasional surprise despite their unflappable personality. The bespeckled chuunin glanced to the side, seeing Taro with his short spiky brown haired head laid on his crossed arms as he just soaked in the morning atmosphere. A slight smirk picked at the side of their mouth as the dark haired chuunin done in a short low pony-tail with bangs cut in an irregular bob went back to looking at the logs, they still had about twenty minutes until their next check-in.

The creek of ropes and strain on the old wood was the first thing they heard, and immediately dark blue almost black eyes behind glasses and brown ones turned from gazing at the rising sun towards the cloud covered end of the bridge. Naota closed the log book, while Taro stood up, letting his partner exit first as both tensed just enough to appear threatening but not hostile as they stood before the gate watching the clouded end.

The light consistent motion of the swaying of the bridge suggested a single person, not very big, and well trained enough to not make much sound or toss their weight around carelessly, it was obviously someone from their village from that alone, not to mention the fact the 'guest' wasn't bothering to hide their presence. Slowly the clipping of wooden shoes hitting the large wooden panels of the bridge came to them, and as the sun finally made it past one of the peaks and lit the path cutting through the cloud cover the two guards caught sight of the returning assassin.

The first thing they saw was the woman's white hair, elaborate braids brought up in appealing yet conservative way to keep the long braids out of the way and the ones that normally framed her face pulled back to make them less recognizable, with both bangs brought forward to pull off a surprisingly 'different' look. She kept her hands folded into the sleeves of her modest and easily forgettable dusky pink kimono, as she shuffled with ease and unmentionable grace on wooden sandals towards them, slowly raising her head and opening grey eyes as they all adjusted to the light of the sun.

Taro swallowed deeply as he felt a blush run across his cheeks at the sight of the demure woman coming towards them. Whatever his thoughts were, were sadly disrupted as his shorter partner Naota elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to double over as the glasses wearing chuunin bowed politely at their returning guest, "Kemui-san, it is a pleasure to see your safe return…"

Kemui stopped a few feet from the two chuunin and bowed low and politely, before rising and eyeing the two again with cloudy grey eyes, "It is my pleasure to return," the Assassin looked over the two a moment, taking note of the taller man holding his stomach and looking putout, while the smaller chuunin seemed to share her tell-nothing stare, "I take it there has been no trouble while I was away?"

Taro, the more emotional of the two finally stopped holding his stomach while his shoulder's flinched and a frown came over his tanned face. Naota's face did not move as the dark haired chuunin shook their head, "Nothing overt that affects the rest of the village, however…" the smaller chuunin's dark blue almost black eyes turned to the side before looking back into Kemui's cloudy grey ones, "The Raikage has had a standing order to inform you to report immediately to him upon your return…"

A white brow rose ever so slightly, "I had no intention otherwise," again Kemui bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you for informing me, I intend to make my way to see him immediately…"

Naota nodded curtly, before raising one hand to their mouth and turning towards the gate, releasing a whistle. Immediately the large gate gave a groan and chinking metal could be heard as it was raised by hardy chains that disappeared into the cloud covered mountains. Naota and Taro stepped to the side, allowing the calm Assassin to briskly walk passed them and through the gate just as it rose above her level without stopping. The moment the white woman was passed the chains slacked and the gate closed impossibly roughly, shaking the entire bridge station.

Taro involuntarily shivered, "I hate it when that happens," the larger man rubbed his bare upper-arms while staring at the closed gate, "Always makes me think the thing is going to collapse…"

Naota stared at him flatly over thin glasses, "Don't jinx us…"

**_Bing!_**

Both chuunin turned to the sound of a string cord being struck, on the other side of the guard shack a man in green vagabond wear seemed to stretch, cracking his fingers and playing a few notes on the Biwa in his lap.

"Biwa-san!" Taro called out, stalking to the beggar, "you stayed out here all night?"

The Biwa player seemed to smirk under his straw hat, "I've slept in worse places," he chuckled, "At least it's safe up here…"

Naota frowned, moving towards the two, "You know you can't get in just by sitting out here Biwa-san," the glasses-wearing chuunin crossed their arms, staring at the rugged man, "And its impolite to listen in on others…"

The man's obvious smile lit up under the straw hat and between an unkempt mustache and small chin beard, "just ignore my presence," he waved his hand nonchalantly, "everyone else does, chuunin-san, besides…" the beggar lowered his hand and plucked a few cords on his instrument, "It's nice to come up to these mountains every once in a while," he sat up straight, taking in a long exaggerated breath causing him to lean his head back to reveal the scars on both sides of his closed eyes, "just for the fresh air."

Naota continued to frown at the man, but said nothing further, while Taro fretted over the old-looking man, worried about the semi-stranger's health. The bespeckled chuunin turned back to the gate, it would have been impossible for someone of Kemui's level to not have noticed the beggar, and if she made no mention of the man and let him live, then that meant he couldn't possibly be a danger, right?

* * *

"You're late," was the immediate response as the door to the Raikage's 'office' opened.

Kemui piqued a white brow ever so slightly, quietly sliding behind the marginally open door and closing it just as silently. The moment the lock clicked she raised her head and turned to her lord, "I came immediately from the gate," she looked down with what would probably be considered a pout as she held out her arms with her hands holding the ends of her long kimono sleeves, "Haven't even had the chance to change into something appropriate…"

The large oni of a man turned halfway to face her, a small blonde brow rising just as his beady black eyes grasped the 'change' in the Assassin's usual attire. He had to blink, it surely wasn't every day Kemui looked like a 'normal' woman as she appeared to be examining the outfit herself and ignoring his gaze. The large dark skinned man coughed into his hand as he turned to her fully, garnering her attention, "That wasn't what I meant," grey eyes immediately left her perusing to look the man in the face, catching his bored looking pout, "I gave you two months, you're late…"

Again, imperceptible white brow rose as the Assassin returned to her 'normal' crisp attitude, "I was unaware I had a timetable to uphold…"

The Raikage frowned, crossing his arms, "that's what I told those guys in the logs department, also ANBU wanted to know what to do with all those 'bodies' you dumped on them, not to mention the information they managed to get out of them…" the large man gave an annoyed growl, throwing down a hefty folder on his desk before closing his eyes with a deep frown, "And R&D has been riding my ass for your whereabouts for the last week, said they have some 'operation' they need you specifically for…"

White brow stayed raised as Kemui folded her arms into her sleeves, "That is quite a list," she looked to the side in thought a moment, grey eyes skimming the desk and the precarious folder before looking away again and considering which of her three choices was the _least_ valuable to cover first, "I suppose admin has me set as MIA?"

The Raikage's flat glare and frown answered her, "not the point," he growled, making it obvious there was another reason he was angry at her for taking a few days over her 'time limit' to get done with her 'mission'. There were very few things that actually bothered her lord when it came to being 'on time' for missions, and usually very rarely mattered once the person involved in the mission turned out to be alive. That could only mean something happened while she was gone that obviously 'upset' him, and that only meant one thing…

Immediately grey eyes became hard as the Assassin let her hands drop, "What happened to Yorihi?"

The frown on the Raikage's face became a flat line but the eyes became sharper on the Assassin, "Sit down…"

Cold grey eyes didn't even glance at the chair in front of her, nor the larger one behind him, her eyes simply stayed on his as he continued to glare at her as his tiny blonde brows twitched. The muscles in her face _tried_, very hard, to remain as passive as possible, the most obvious show of her 'displeasure' was that her hands released from their fold in her sleeves and went to her sides as the edge increased in her eyes, "Lord Raikage…"

"Sit," with a jerk the large man pulled out his own chair and roughly dropped his several hundred pounds of tightly wound muscle into the hard leather. Had the situation been quite a bit less tense, Kemui probably would have praised whoever made that chair… and the desk, seeing as they'd both survived what must have obviously been a strenuous time.

Instead the woman seemed to quietly refuse, her hands forming light fists as her eyes just trailed his decline into the furniture.

The large dark skinned man stared at her defiant eyes, trying to remember the last time he'd seen them and been surprised, before tenting his hands in front of him and releasing a deep sigh, closing his eyes and looking away from the woman for a short moment, "I said sit…"

"Jin…" the voice was light, barely a whisper, and not for the tense atmosphere between the two raising their sense to high alert, neither would have even noticed the white haired woman said it.

Beady black eyes opened narrowly, he could see it in her eyes, just behind the ferocity that had become common since the Nibi incident, the blatant concern and 'old habits' that he had thought died long ago. Something was coming back to life in the void that was normally Kemui's eyes, and it always centered around his daughter. With another sigh, he realized that his eyes were probably the same as well, "… sit."

In a moment the plainly clad woman deftly stepped around the chair and sat demurely as any lady should, feet together and her hands folded neatly in her lap and eyes cast down hidden by the off cut bangs of her 'common' hairstyle.

The Raikage's mouth flattened into a tight frown behind his tented hands, "A month ago an intruder broke in without alerting any of the staff, seals, or any of the normal precautions," that got her attention, he watched carefully as those sharp grey eyes rose, already he could see the wheels turning behind them as scenarios started playing out in how that was even possible, "this man made his way to somewhere very specific, unmarked on any maps and never mentioned beyond those closest to us, two of which are at the island as we speak," he noticed the slight rise in one white brow, an obvious question at his statement that would be asked later, but the added information was already adding to the thoughts in the woman's head, "he specifically went straight for Yorihi's room with an unclear intent-"

"'Unclear'?" both white brows furrowed, it was obvious what the 'intent' had been, there were only two options: kidnapping or assassination.

The large oni of a man raised his hand to stop further inquiry, "It is 'unclear' since the only witness to the event is Yorihi herself and the man she killed…" he openly paused to let that line sink in.

Kemui blinked, it was the only outward sign that such a revelation meant anything to her.

Beady black eyes stared flatly, "You don't seem surprised…"

The white woman gave the barest of shrugs, "before I left she came to me asking what she should do if someone were to try to take her again," Kemui gave the barest sigh, eyes trailing the floor, "I told her 'strike before they have the chance' as well as pumping as much chakra as she could into it…"

Small blonde brow rose, "You told her to use Jyuuken should someone try to take her?"

Grey eyes shifted to the large man, if he didn't know any better he'd say she was mildly insulted, "No, I just told her to pump chakra into a strike," again she folded her hands into her sleeves, just staring flatly at the large man in the larger chair behind his desk, "unfettered chakra on its own is dangerous, deadly even, what Jyuuken does is merely refine this art, it's still a basic concept of simply pumping chakra out of a strike into an individual for _extra_ damage…"

"Heh," the Raikage gave a slight sneer, "Tell that to the guy that tried to do whatever to Yorihi," the large man shuffled through the papers on his desk, pulling out one then another until he found the specific one he was looking for and tossed it at the assassin, "untrained, _unrefined_, that's the sort of damage she can do…"

Kemui quickly glanced over the autopsy report, finding it easy to read past all the medical jargon and grasping the real point the large tan man was trying to make. While the cause of death was ruled 'bleeding out from jugular evisceration', there was a large **red** note pointing to the abdominal area and quite eloquently stating 'mush'. Grey eyes stared flatly at the unprofessional note but got the point, "she completely destroyed the intestines?"

Again a snort from the oni, "More than that, the 'shockwave' the coroner claimed of chakra being released not only vaporized the intestines but bit into the surrounding organs and there was nothing left of the chakra network in the area…"

White brow rose over the sheet of paper.

"The downside is her hand suffered severe chakra burns and she was incapacitated for about a week suffering chakra depletion," one hand moved to rub the spot between his tiny blonde brows.

"'Chakra depletion'?" the paper lowered enough that grey eyes met the large man.

That flat frown met the woman's smart comment hidden in her eyes, "Tch, not 'depletion' more like her system was just screwy, either from the forced overload or her hand still not working right…"

Grey eyes just stared, obvious thoughts running quickly behind them before she set the autopsy report down on the desk in front of her, "Interesting," she sat back staring at the space between them a moment organizing her thoughts before those eyes became sharp and jumped straight to the large man's beady black ones, "You know what this means?"

The Raikage stared at her flatly, "She needs more training?"

The white woman's eyes became annoyed for the barest of moments, "We have a leak," again her hands were folded into her long sleeves, more of a huff this time, "whoever it was knew I wasn't here, specifically targeted Yorihi-hime with I'm assuming the intent of kidnapping her…"

Black eyes became hard, "What makes you think that?"

Kemui glanced at the autopsy report, "her strike was from the front, even if they came from behind and she turned that's too close. They weren't hiding very well, confident in being able to subdue a child," grey eyes scanned the multiple folders and scattered papers on the Raikage's desk, it was a strange day indeed when paperwork existed on that desk, usually it was all hauled off by Joshu to be done somewhere _less_ stressful, so every slip of paper and folder had to be important and more than likely pertained to their pending conversation, therefore… "Was there a report filed?"

A tiny blonde brow ticked, but the large man's hand went around the stack, pulling out a white folder and tossing it to the Asssassin, letting her catch it and skim a moment before continuing, "It was difficult getting the details from Yorihi, she was rather… upset…" the white woman gave a halfhearted nodded, grey eyes skimming the report. The large man's frown increased, "she could be traumatized… take a long time to deal with this…" still no reaction from the Assassin, "It could be detrimental to her growth…"

"Doubtful," Kemui flipped another page, "it says here Batsu-" she paused, frowned slightly before shaking her head, "'Bachiko' was there, and dealt the killing blow…"

The Raikage just stared at the woman's blaze fair response, "We told her the cat did it, protecting her and all, but the coroner's report said she effectively killed the guy…"

"I have no doubt the creature would do such a thing," the woman's shoulders sagged slightly as she paused in her reading, closing her eyes, "As much as I loath to admit, I trust the thing to not allow harm to come to her…" grey eyes opened, sparing the Raikage a glance, "No doubt it too has relayed to her it effectively killed the man, seeing as it went out of its way to perform overkill on someone already effectively 'dead'."

The Raikage's eyes were flat on the Assassin as she went back to reading. It was quiet for a long moment, the only sound her flipping the page every so often, before he set his palms flat on his desk and gave a bare sigh, "She's six…"

"Almost…" Kemui flipped a page, not looking up at her lord.

His eyes narrowed, "She's six…"

Noticing the tone in his voice, the Assassin closed the folder and looked at the man straight in the eyes, "So?"

With that one word the Raikage realized she had no idea what the problem was about his statement. He stared at her, wondering if the look on her face was 'curious', "I was eleven the first time I killed someone…"

A white brow rose slightly and he could only discern the expression as muted disbelief, "I see…" the folder opened and her eyes returned to it as if ignoring the previous conversation.

The large man pouted as his eyes narrowed on her, feeling he had somehow just been insulted since that feeling he got every time they '_discussed_' the differences between Shinobi and Assassins, and her obvious disapproval of _something_ about Shinobi being inferior in her mind and she just didn't say it, was crawling up and down his spine, "Kemui…"

"Four…" she casually flipped a page, eyes never leaving the new parchment, "I was four the first time I killed someone," another page flipped, "it is normally arranged so _we_ kill someone by age six…"

Tiny blonde brow rose, "_arranged?_"

Slight nod accompanied by a page flip.

Against his better judgment the Raikage just had to ask, "Why early?"

Kemui's eyes stopped mid-page and stayed frozen for several long seconds before she continued and flipped another page. For a moment the large man thought she wouldn't say anything, like most of the time when it came to 'personal/clan' matters, but after another page a quiet voice came out that if he hadn't been paying attention would have easily missed, "… he called my mother a whore."

Page flip.

It was quiet for several long moments.

"You," the large imposing man raised a finger to point at the white woman, "killed someone because he called your mother a-" the flat mixture of disbelief and doubt in the Raikage's voice was abruptly halted as the woman across from him gave him a sharp look and closed the folder with an unnecessary **_snap!_**

"This only confirms my theory," Kemui closed her eyes giving off a nonplused look, "The assailant was attempting a 'capture' not 'murder'," she opened her eyes narrowly while tossing the white folder back on the desk, "It is also disconcerting that no one else witnessed this, furthering my concern we have a leak," the white woman sat back demurely, making it obvious she was already past the previous conversation and back on their initial problem.

The Raikage just stared at her for a good long moment. Her statement, while perfectly valid and he too had considered it with the available information, was very dangerous. An information leak meant _someone_ out there knew key information about the inner workings of their village, as well as means to harm it, the fact that they used their one opportunity to try and kidnap his daughter was also disconcerting, both because of the act itself and that they didn't use it to attack the village instead. There were many scenarios and possibilities that any of this could mean, but first, "What makes you so sure?"

Kemui stared at her lord long and hard, knowing his question wasn't of her judgment but needing confirmation, "While I was out, I spent my time gathering information on _who_ ordered your assassination, and while the men caught were from many different locations, from what I could tell the money all lead back to the same source."

"And that 'source' would be?" the Raikage grumbled out, wondering what this had to do with the previous conversation.

The white woman gave a slight sigh, "I only had two months," grey eyes stared at him flatly before lightening after seeing the pout on his face for the unnecessary jab, "My goal was only to make those that ordered the hits pay in blood, I was not specifically looking for a shadow organization to be behind all of them," another sigh, one that sounded distinctly frustrated, "all the trails lead to similar dead ends, ninja hired through a broker that in most of the villages circumvented the Kage, lead to trails of similar brokers, all leading to three locations where I could honestly go no further…" her hands went into her sleeves again and her eyes stared at the Raikage seriously, "Ame, Konoha, and Kiri…"

The Raikage's frown spread as he tented his hands and tried to think for a moment, "Those three have nothing in common, we're neutral with Konoha and Kiri and have no affiliation with Ame since it went into lockdown," beady black eyes went straight to the Assassin, "What did you find that prevented further investigation?"

The barest of tilting down came to the woman's lips, "Ame's lockdown is a farce, the village is currently embroiled in a vicious civil war," she watched as the man across from her's eyes widened just the slightest, only to further once her next statement was made, "… Hanzo is dead."

"You're kidding," the Raikage's hands dropped from their tented position as he stared at the woman. Ame had been in lockdown for the past decade, the last information anyone had was that Hanzo was cleaning house making the place his own personal dictatorship, if he was dead… "Who's in charge?"

White bangs fluttered as the woman shook her head, "No idea, one side is what remains of Hanzo's forces and there are several other factions making skirmishes all over the place, then there's the last group and probably the strongest following what sounds like a new religion, praising some 'god' named Pein…" Kemui stared at nothing organizing her memories of the place, "I was there barely a day before being caught, there are no 'civilians' anymore so it was easy for them to single me out as an 'outsider'," she gave the barest of sighs, "I left immediately, having no means to follow that lead in that chaos…"

The Raikage nodded despite the frown on his face, understanding what the situation must have been like for her to retreat, "the others?"

If it were possible Kemui frowned further, "Konoha was also a dead end, as far as I could find there were no records of the men I apprehended anywhere, not in their registry, not in ANBU, nothing, it was as if those men simply did **not** exist," her white brows furrowed the slightest, "The money from the broker for Suna, Iwa and Kusa went through those gates, traveled through various merchant fronts then simply vanished!" her grey eyes were hard when they looked up at the man, "the Kazekage and Tsuchikage had no records of even making the deals, so either they were destroyed or those Kage had no idea their own men were being used for someone else's assassination attempts," a hand ran through her white bangs showing just how frustrated she was with this, "… and I suspect the same for the Hokage, given the absolute _lack_ of information," white brows furrowed further, "Even more so than the rest of the villages, where those men were at _least_ registered in their ranks," her hand dropped back into her lap, "if I had to guess I'd say there was something else working through Konoha that their leader doesn't know about…"

"**That** is disturbing," the large man leaned back in his chair taking all this in. This morning he had just his own security and his daughter to worry about and a certain Assassin to be angry at… now he was getting information from said Assassin about what sounded like a national conspiracy. He rubbed his eyes with one large hand, "If such a thing could exist in one village, what are the chances there's a cell here?"

"Mild," the white haired woman said flatly. At the skeptical look from her Lord she gave a brief sigh before continuing, "They obviously want you dead, so either they can't create a foothold here with you alive or they're trying to spark a war that will draw attention away so they can," finally Kemui leaned back in the chair closing her eyes, making the Raikage relax more as her statuesque form was making his back hurt, "either way we shouldn't have to worry about that so much now…"

A blonde brow piqued, "and why would that be?"

Kemui cracked open her left eye and just stared at him flatly.

He stared flatter, "You were just making a long point about our security being at risk…"

"Correct," eye reclosed, "we have less to worry about the 'initial' shadow organization seeing as they will be currently lacking several forces and at least one key figure…"

The Raikage cocked a brow, if he didn't know any better it looked like Kemui was smirking…

Both eyes opened as she leaned forward, 'smirk' still evident on her face as she went back to sitting properly, "Did you know the Mizukage was a Jinchuuriki?"

Eyebrow still cocked, "There were rumors…" his eyes scanned his desk, specifically remembering some report from a few days back about some big incident in Kiri… beady black eyes snapped back to the white haired woman, "Kemui…"

There was that light almost-smirk again, "Yes, Lord Raikage?"

He stared at her flatter, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened in Kiri several days ago…" eyes narrowed, "Would you?"

He couldn't see her hands in her sleeves, but the way the fabric moved gave the impression she was tapping her fingers, "Now why would you ask that?" that was _definitely_ a smirk on her face, "After all according to the rumors I heard as I left Mizu no Kuni it was one of Kiri's top Jounin that had murdered him, releasing the Bijuu and causing it to rampage through the village before disappearing into the wilderness…"

The Raikage just stared flatly.

"Also they seem to be accusing each other which has split the village into another civil war," the look on the woman's face was probably the closest she could muster to 'innocent', even if it came off as rather cynical, "You should probably arrange for several blood hunters to 'rescue' some of the bloodlines before they are wiped out by the purists, as well as beef up security on our boarder, I suspect refugees will come pouring over the boarders in an attempt to flee from the chaos…"

"You planned this," was all the large man could say.

Kemui's snapped to him with an indignant look, "Of course not," was that a pout? "My only goal was to send whomever is after your life a message, one I'm sure they got with the Mizukage's death," her grey eyes became hard as if she were staring at her enemy instead of her lord.

The Raikage nodded, knowing the Assassin's 'plans' were never so grandiose as setting him up for world domination, but always simple like 'an eye for an eye', even if the initial eye was only threatened and the later was completely annihilated. The man grunted, "So you're saying we don't have to worry about them?"

"For now," the woman said flatly, "It is the other faction I'm concerned with…"

Blonde brow piqued, " 'Other' faction?"

The white woman nodded, "I'm positive the initial assassination attempts were legitimate, however…" grey eyes crossed the white folder again causing the Raikage to follow her gaze, "that report says the man had a Kiri headband, while I was in Kiri I found no records of an attempt to kidnap Yorihi-hime," a small frown crossed her lips, "In fact while the others were thoroughly documented in the Mizukage's files, this man didn't even exist…"

"Like the Konoha assassins," the Raikage added, nodding as he was starting to see what the Assassin was getting at.

"Exactly, Ninja always seem to trust the headbands as proof of loyalty when it could just as easily be a ploy," sharp grey eyes went back to the large man, "Also the coroner's report found a tattoo on his tongue…"

A large hand ran across the Raikage's eyes, "_Exactly_ like the Konoha assassins…" the large man sighed deeply before lowering his hand, "It makes sense they'd be after her…" he watched the woman shake her head in the negative, a tiny blonde brow rose, "You disagree?"

"Not entirely," she was looking at the folder again, "remember what I said about something being underneath Konoha, I doubt the Hokage and his forces had anything to do with this… but that other one…" she nodded her head before looking her lord in the eye, "I have no doubt." Her eyes were serious as she stared at the large oni of a man, meaning her next words were important, "I believe they work with the initial organization, but while that organization will be pulling back and regrouping, they used the initial distraction to further their own plan," then she sighed deeply as if shamed, "My abrupt leaving, while unforeseen by them was a perfect opportunity, they even waited long enough to ensure my absence and that I would be nowhere nearby to interfere…"

The Raikage just stared at the woman with mixed emotions. On the one hand she understood what her actions had caused and felt guilt over it, on the other her rash actions may have also inadvertently jeopardized the fragile balance of power among the elemental nations not to mention threatened his own village and family. He mildly groaned, on the other-other hand this was Kemui and the Assassin's had their own weirdass philosophies that tended to be rash but somehow worked out for the greater good… or something. Again he put his head in his hand something of a headache wanting to form, "You understand what this means?"

"I understand that no one in Kumo is safe from several unknown threats that seem bent on some higher agenda, one of which concerns Yorihi-hime," the woman said in a flat tone but when the Raikage looked at her there was an obvious frown marring her pale features, displeased did not cover what she must have been feeling.

Despite himself the Raikage smirked, "So what would your _professional_ recommendation be?"

Grey eyes snapped to him narrowly, "I would send out an investigation for the leak while sending someone out to find out as much as possible about these organizations, as discreetly as possible," again with that frown as her eyes came down from his, "Also I would remove Yorihi from the picture, seeing as she is a specific target to at least one of these groups…"

The Raikage raised a brow, understanding her previous statements and wondering if the last one wasn't tinged with something other than professional opinion, "I'm also a target?"

Sharp eyes found him again, "You are also a well-known figurehead and more than competent combatant that can handle yourself from any threat," the white haired woman seemed to huff, "Also your '_threat_' has been pacified for the moment, I wouldn't suspect retaliation for several years until another malleable authority figure comes into power," her face was placid but he could hear a slight shift in her voice, "Yorihi is a child, untrained and relatively unknown, it would be easy for her to 'disappear' for a time to both protect her and train her further for what is obvious to come," somehow Kemui's voice became less hard, not much but it was enough for him to notice, "Once it becomes common knowledge she is your daughter, adopted or not, there will be even more challenges in her life. If we can remove and train her now while she's young it will give her a better chance when the time comes for the world to know…"

The Raikage leaned back in his chair, tenting his hands as he took the moment to consider the Assassin's words. They were valid, there was no doubt about that, it was just the original plan for the Hyuuga girl had been to raise her into a weapon for the village and add the benefit of her bloodline to their ranks. The first part of that plan was botched with it even _being_ Yorihi in the first place, his decision to play her off as his adopted 'blind' daughter, even if primarily to rub it in those snobby white-eyed bastards' faces, was a means to try and 'deal' with the initial situation change. The furthering complications only added to the 'problem' that was his daughter, his, his brother's, his Assassin's, and anyone that knew the child's growing affection made them all forget her original purpose; she was meant to be a weapon or at the very least a breeder to offset the power of her clan and add to their own.

But…

The large man ran a hand over his blonde braids, "Lately I had started to like the idea of training her myself and sending her through the academy early…"

All fierceness left Kemui's demeanor at her leader's admission, "Lord Raikage?"

Leaving his hand on the back of his neck the large dark skinned man stared at the ceiling for a moment, "With how she was progressing I thought we could have her graduate as a genin within a year or two, set her up with a partner like the other children of the village," beady black eyes came down with a solemn hue around them and landing on the white haired Assassin, "it's not that I never considered this would happen, just…"

Something softened about the normally so-hard woman's face and the barest of smiles graced her lips, "You wanted her to have a 'normal' life…" the almost smile grew a bit of a smirk's edge, "although being a genin by seven or eight isn't exactly 'normal'…"

The lines in the large man's face thinned out as he looked at the woman with a flat pout, "A father can be proud and expect the best from his child…" That almost-soft look, that barely-there kind smile, it wasn't something he saw on the woman often, if at all, but there it was. Perhaps the Assassin had grown the same aspirations for his daughter, a 'normal' relatively quiet life as a shinobi…

Like that would happen.

There was a deep sigh from the Raikage, "Enough of that, I'll consider your recommendation," crossing his arms the oni of a man stared down at the largest file, the report from several ANBU interrogators on the remaining would-be assassins, "What you've told me coincides with what ANBU garnered from the other assailants."

Kemui openly frowned and he could practically hear the 'hmp' wanting to loose itself, "I'm sure the information I retrieved from them is the same," she pointed at the large folder, "That information is effectively out-of-date seeing as I've already '_handled_' the leads as best I could given my time…"

The Raikage linked his hands and nodded, "I'm sure that is true, however," he reached out and flipped the folder open, moving several pages and pulled one out, handing it to the white woman, "I think your theory of a shadow organization below Konoha is true."

That hard look came back to the Assassin's eyes as she took the offered report. Immediately she saw who filed it, grey eyes whipped to the Raikage an obvious question in them, "Reki?"

Leaning back the large man nodded again, "The commander of T&I said he was getting nowhere with this particular case so he requested to call in 'retired' help," beady black eyes stared at the woman seriously, "I don't know what that woman did, and quite honestly I _never_ want to know, but she managed to pick out that information out of the man despite the silence seal on his tongue."

Kemui's face became serious, they both knew but purposely weren't saying it, after finding out about her aquaintence's bastard heritage she had wondered the extent of her power with those cursed eyes. In her time, like many others, she had heard stories about the exploits the Sharingan was supposedly capable of, and she wouldn't put it past Reki to have figured out early on how to use it to her advantage in the T&I field, after all she was considered one of the best, "I'll have to agree," she said mildly, giving the report a thorough reading. As suspected the man _was_ from another organization, even more zealous towards the idea of Konoha then even the normal shinobi, as disturbing as that idea was. Even more so the man had absolutely no sense of self, no identity, and Kemui realized that her search for information hadn't been hindered by better security or lack of skill, but by the actual **_lack_** of valid information. He didn't exist, didn't even know the name of the man he worked for only knew how he looked and that was mostly distorted according to Reki's report, so it would be impossible for an accurate id. There was only one clue the man seemed to actually know and practically died before giving it, the organization he belonged to, all that he knew, "_Ne_?"

The Raikage nodded with his hands folded in front of him, "That's all Reki could get out of him, as soon as that word was removed from his mind he died, either from his injuries or the strain at trying to keep that information from the woman and her methods is anyone's guess," he gave an obvious shrug, "and it's only through Reki's speculation that it's the name of the organization he worked for…"

"When it could very well be anything," the white haired woman sighed, closing the folder, "This is… disturbing."

"Hmp," the large man frowned, "and I thought our R&D was creepy," he held out his hand and the woman across from him handed the folder back, "From the vibe Reki got this organization, _Ne_, completely wipes away anything human from their agents, making them completely devoid of emotion and individual thought…"

Against her wishes Kemui shook her head, "You're right, my clan and R&D don't employ such tactics, agents are only as good as they are capable of thinking on their feet, each in their own individual way with individual skills," she placed her hands in her sleeves, almost feeling the need to shutter, from the fact she was defending R&D and her clan's methods or simply being appalled there was someone 'worse' out there was beyond her.

Again the Raikage nodded, "and to come from a place like Konoha," he avidly shook his head, they may be blood hunters looking for anything and everything to enhance their village, but at least their subjects were 'people' so long as they agreed to follow them. He looked over the woman, looking decidedly uncomfortable for once, and shook his head, "Speaking of R&D…"

Grey eyes found him and seemed to just narrow.

"They have a standing request," the large man said with a frown, "I don't know what all it entails but they requested you specifically, for some 'operation' and what sounded like infiltration…" the more he spoke the more tightly wound he watched Kemui become, this didn't particularly bode well. Looking around his desk he spotted a thin green folder, grabbing it the large man got out of his seat and walked around it before halting next to the seated Assassin holding out the folder, "That's all they would tell me, but I'm sure a representative is on their way, if not already here, to further the details," the frown on his face made it obvious he was just as 'uncomfortable' with the situation as the woman seated.

Kemui formed her lips into a tight line, taking the folder and opening it as she heard the large man cross the room, opening the door and calling down for his assistant. Joshu of course answered the large man's bellow and quickly enough the door was being slammed as the man in the white Kage robes walked back to his seat. By the time he sat down Kemui had read the entire one page report, "This is it?"

The Raiakge had a frown on his face and his eyes closed and simply nodded.

Letting out a sigh the white woman tossed the folder back on the pile and sat back in her own chair. When a mission came directly from R&D with specific requests on personnel it unanimously decided that it was not going to be anything simple.

As predicted the representative had already been in the building, as only a few minutes of silence passed between the high ranking ninja and Assassin before there was a tentative knock on the door.

The Raikage already had one hand pressing two fingers on the side of his brow, "ENTER!" was it necessary for him to yell? No, did it make him feel better? Slightly.

Both well trained killers could hear the fumble behind the door and muted sound that was probably a response. After a jiggle or two of the handle the door gave way to the R&D representative, the Raikage stared flatly at the shorter man and Kemui didn't even bother to turn around. Quickly the short man entered the room, closing the door behind him and made his way to being about level with Kemui's peripheral vision before bowing deeply to the leader of their village, "I-it is a pleasure, Raikage-sama, that you've taken the time to heed our request…" the short man straightened, pushing his silver rimmed glasses back into proper place, "My name is Otagan Ikuyo, currently the head of optical research."

Kemui decided to spare the man a glance. He was short, not that she was particularly tall but she actually wondered if the man were shorter than her like Jimei. Other than that obvious observation he was also very effeminate, or really androgynous, and mixing that with his stature wondered if he weren't sill an adolescent. His short pale lavender hair rimming sweet-looking brown eyes behind silver framed glasses mixed with his disarming looks made him seem completely harmless, and she knew better than most that 'harmless' only meant 'dangerous. That and it was a universal rule in Kumo, anyone with a white lab coat and/or from R&D was simply not to be taken at face value.

"Optical research, you say?" the Raikage spoke flatly over tented hands, his eyes meeting Kemui's for the briefest of moments knowing she had picked up on what that possibly meant as well. The large imposing head of the village zeroed his entire focus on the moe-looking young man, trying to determine what his fighting style must be, "Your field has something to do with this… request?"

"Of course," the short researcher pushed his glasses up his nose, "My specialty is cybernetic eyes actually," neither jounin or Kage missed his glance towards Kemui, though both were completely at a loss as to why he was suddenly blushing about it, "U-unfortunately the research this mission requires is for the Doujutsu labs, seeing as its actually _their_ request," the 'man' frowned in a way that could only be described as 'cute' to a normal person, sadly no 'normal' people were present to see it. He ran a hand through his unruly pale hair, "although since my research is lower on the priority scale they sent me…"

Beady black and grey eyes just stared at the smaller man flatly, wondering when he was going to get to the point.

Sensing irritation, or unnoticed release of killer intent, the R&D rep fidgeted, "A-ah… r-right, w-well, the thing is, my research actually _does_ have a purpose in the mission… it just…" Ikuyo turned towards Kemui, fully facing the stern looking woman, the blush on his face becoming obvious.

A white brow rose slightly.

"Whoa," the shorter man said mesmerized, staring directly into Kemui's eyes.

Getting that unfamiliar feeling of being 'uncomfortable' the older woman blinked.

The Raikage had one blonde brow straight up, wondering what the hell was going on that he was missing.

Ikuyo suddenly leaned in absurdly close to Kemui, his light brown eyes level with hers, "that's amazing!"

Grey eyes narrowed slightly.

-_Oh hell…_- Hand met face as the Raikage knew that look on the Assassin's face. If this 'boy' didn't move quickly he was going to find out just how dangerous the woman was, with or without a weapon. He cleared his throat, trying to get the suicidal young man's attention, "Otagan-sensei, I'd suggest moving back…"

"Wha-?" the shorter man turned to the Raikage with the most pathetic look he'd ever seen, "but-but! It's… it's…" absently his hand moved to point directly at Kemui's eye and everything seemed to click, even if the woman was just glaring at him, "It's beautiful!"

If Kemui were a more expressive person she would probably crack her knuckles, swat his hand to the side, growl, or snap at it. Thankfully of all the bodily maiming things she could do at this distance she only glared at him, "Otagan-sensei, I request you take a step back…"

Again with the embarrassed shocked blush bloom across the young man's face before he made some strangled noise and jumped a good foot away from the woman. His hand was ruffling through his messy hair nervously and his eyes remained on the ground, "A-apologies Kemui-san, it's just…" he dared to raise his eyes enough to catch her cold glare, "The work done my predecessor is simply amazing! I've read the files he had on your case, and while it's a universal fit, I honestly can't tell which one it is!" the short scientist seemed to give some strange squeal, further driving into question his gender and age in the veterans' minds as he seemed to remove the hand from his hair and pump it in a fist, "I swear I will not ruin such beautiful work!"

Kemui's glare tamed down to a questioning look, while the Raikage had absolutely no idea what just happened.

Blonde brow firmly raised the large man seated behind the desk just stared between the two, "Right," black eyes shifting to the shorter doctor, "Otagan-sensei, would you please elaborate on this 'mission' R&D has requested," a grave frown rose on the man's lips as his brow lowered and the overall look of his face became severely serious, "Specifically why my top agent is being requested, and for a long-term infiltration mission!" to accent his words a large fist slammed on the desk, surprising the two other occupants that it didn't break.

"A-ah… right," the squirrely younger man fidgeted while pressing his glasses back up his nose. The R&D rep seemed to take a moment to collect himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, before opening them and a seemingly different person took over, "Ikuyo is fine," he tightened the tie underneath his lab coat before staring directly at the Raikage, "R&D division D has run out of samples of Sharingan eyes," eyes narrowed on him as they all knew what that potentially meant. The scientist raised his hands in mild defense, "Before you jump to conclusions, it has been decided by the higher ups our current 'stock' of the gene is too valuable as working units, despite possible instability," he mumbled the last part to himself while pushing up his glasses and continuing, "to 'salvage' our stock would only hinder the village as a whole, so it was proposed more be obtained from the source…" he said flatly while looking from the Raikage before resting his gaze on the Assassin, "It was also decided that with potential for damage through field retrieval, direct, covert, extraction is necessary, and I do believe there is no other in the village as adept at such a skill then you are, Kemui-san."

Grey eyes stared at the suddenly 'stable' young man hard, how he switched from fanboy to professional was only evidence in her mind that the pale haired man was not all he seemed, but it also appeared he wasn't lying. She recognized the methodical tone and detached verbage used by R&D, if there was any doubt before it was completely erased. She lowered her eyes taking a moment of thought, "I see…" her eyes turned back to the younger looking scientist, hard, threatening, but cautious, "It is '_preferred_' to obtain new samples, provided it is agreed I preform the request?"

He adjusted his glasses again, a slight frown forming on his lips, "It is not necessarily '_preferred_', as the the request would be useless with another specimen," those light brown eyes weren't exactly sharp but their flatness was unnerving as they stared directly into Kemui's grey eyes, "more specifically, this is an opportunity to 'observe' the original samples, as well as obtain them without notice, thus the need for long-term infiltration…"

"How _exactly_ is this an 'observation' mission," the Raikage's booming voice broke between the two, his distrust of the entire situation written all over his face, "Spies are easily caught by having logs of information on them or trying to send them off through unknown channels," his beady black eyes turned to the white woman, uncomfortable with the entire idea, "This isn't exactly a mission for an Assassin…"

A part of Kemui was grateful for the statement.

"On the contrary," Ikuyo pushed up his glasses again, giving them an ominous glare, "She is the only person in this village **_not_** affiliated with the village," the man pointed directly to the Raikage, "I'm not going to lie and pussyfoot around the situation, she is **_your_** personal Assassin, but she does have an existing tie to R&D, and overall serves the village under your will."

It was a rare moment indeed when someone from their line of work spoke plainly, that certainly got both the Raikage and Kemui's attention.

"We all know there are more Sharingan users in this village then in our records," light brown eyes narrowed directly on the leader of the Kumo, "The only difference is R&D is unwilling to give up its 'official' samples, leaving the rest to fend for themselves, my proposition makes them exempt at the cost of your personal weapon instead of the village losing valuable members of the our already small forces, not to mention risking someone we both know would be completely incompetent by comparison to what _she_," the hand pointing at the Raikage shifted swiftly to the woman in the chair without the young man breaking eye contact with their leader, "can accomplish in such a situation if you were to send someone else," Ikuyo finally lowered his arm, somehow keeping that stern look about his features that made him look decidedly older.

"Is that a threat?" the much larger man glared at the upstart, releasing a minimal amount of killer intent, just to remind the little doctor he was not a man to be fucked with.

Finally the vaneer of the good doctor cracked as Ikuyo swallowed hard, shaking only for a moment before stabilizing himself, "O-of course not, Raikage-sama," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking to the side, "Just the reality of the situation."

The Raikage kept his steely glare on the small doctor, before shifting his gaze to '_his_' Assassin. Kemui was sitting calmly, eyes closed as he was sure she was considering this information as well, "Kemui," the woman opened her grey eyes and gave her Lord an affirm look, "What is your take on this?"

The good doctor shivered, realizing he had woken the oni and apparently treading on the delicate tail of a vicious wolf. While he had appeared as a completely idiot fanboy at first to them he knew he was competent enough as a shinobi to stand on his own, his genius just happened to be in a different field then killing. The exchange of looks between the two of the highest ranking members of the shinobi ranks reminded him that the two of them were more than proficient in killing, while the Raikage was ambitious with mighty displays of his power, Kemui turned it into an art with her mastery of being unseen. Two quick glances only confirmed to him they were the most dangerous people in the village, if not the planet by sheer presence alone. Part of him felt his earlier display was foolish, but he needed them to see there was reason for this.

The Assassin took a long while considering before she finally looked up, "I believe the doctor is correct," shock and surprise passed both men's faces as they equally turned on the woman, wishing her to elaborate, which she quickly did after seeing their looks, "Ikuyo-sensei is correct, no matter the mission, if it is covert infiltration into an enemy village I am the best there is," she gave a light sigh, "If the mission were only that, anyone else would do," grey eyes fell on the young doctor, "but R&D has seen fit to have this 'extraction' take time…"

Ikuyo swallowed hard, adjusting his glasses under the woman's intense gaze, "It is estimated cultivation of all targets would take four years, if one were to maintain covert standing…"

Kemui nodded before turning to her Lord, "In order to make the murders seem 'plausible' and unrelated, giving a cooling off period after infiltration to not arouse suspicion, and time to properly 'observe' would require such time," another light sigh as she closed her eyes and folded her hands into her sleeves, "and any 'normal' shinobi would be easily spotted given such time, especially in a village with two doujutsu and various other abilities adept at spotting lies," grey eyes opened and once again fell on the young R&D rep, "Although I too am curious about what you mean by 'observe', if as Lord Raikage stated, logs would be a dead giveaway to a spy, even myself?"

Ikuyo nodded, "true, normally such a thing would," he seemed to give a smirk as it seemed almost visible the young man slipped back into 'fanboy' mode, "But that's where my division comes in!" excitedly he pointed directly at Kemui's eye, "We've created an upgraded model of chakra-based-optical-machinery that can include a transmission function…"At the pair skeptical looks of 'wha-?' not so obviously placed on the senior shinobi's faces the nerd grinned deviously, "What you see, we see…"

Kemui's eyes widened significantly enough to be noticed.

The Raikage was surprised too, there was no way they could… "Wait, how would this work?" tiny blonde brows furrowed drawing the R&D rep's attention, "Chakra recievers require close range, and there is no way I'm sending a team to setup a base near Konoha just to receive this…" his beady black eyes trailed to the Assassin, unsure how the idea of someone seeing through her eye came out in her mind.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Ikuyo waved his hand about, catching both the Raikage and Assassin's attention, "We won't be using chakra recievers, her chakra would be just used to power the machine, working on a similar level to the normal amount a human eye uses and receives chakra, making it far more believeable as a 'real' eye then the model she has now," he grinned something proud and rather stupid looking, "While my predecessor was an artist in design, I'm much better a function!" when he opened his eyes and realized the Raikage was still staring at him like he'd better hurry up, the little man twitched, before rushing into the other half of his explanation, "Oh, right, well the device doesn't use chakra as the medium for transmission, but invisible waves at low frequencies that can travel far greater distances and-"

"Stop," the Raikage had his head in his hand with the other raised in the universal 'stop' sign, "Its undetechtable to chakra sensors, yes?"

"Yes," Ikuyo pushed up his glasses.

"It leaves no outward presence that would otherwise compromise Kemui's infiltration," the large oni of a man glared through the fingers in his hand directly at the little scientist.

Who under such a gaze really wanted to crawl under a rock, "Ee-ah-ha-ha… yea," he coughed into his hand, tugging on his tie nervously, "completely undetectable, we've even had the village's best sensors try to pick it up with no success…"

The fearsome Raikage lowered his hand and narrowly looked at the small man, imposing as much of his power in that one look to make the tiny man want to piss himself, "and what is to stop a Hyuuga from simply looking into her eye and find this… device?"

Ikuyo had his mouth hanging open in a silent, stunned not-answer.

Kemui piqued a white brow, she had to give her lord that, it wasn't something someone, even in R&D, would consider that could easily blow her entire cover.

"Um," glasses being pushed up the bridge of his nose signified that Ikuyo's brain had restarted, "Well the model design is similar to the interior of a real eye, as much as we could work it, though I suppose we could try to make it look more 'natural'," his pale lavender brows were cocked oddly as it was obvious the scientist was really racking his brain for a solution, before looking up at the Raikage with a petulant scowl, "Besides most Hyuuga observe in a chakra sense, as the data provided has shown, the secondary level of sight is the primary battle used version, and while the device would appear as a normal eye in that vision due to chakra usage, the only way I could fathom a Hyuuga would look **_that_** specifically is that they **_knew_** it was there," he ended his rant with a scowling pout towards the village leader.

The Raikage had to forcibly stop himself from smirking; that had been the whole point, "It never hurts to be over prepared."

"I see," indignant push of glasses up nose.

Beady black eyes fell on the quiet Assassin, "Kemui, are you comfortable with such a device in your head?"

The Assassin stared flatly at her lord for a good moment before giving the barest of shrugs, "if it is for a mission I see no issue," she turned towards the pouting doctor, "Though I would be more comfortable if it were 'disconnected' or removed upon my return, as well as all 'recordings' deleted once their use has been transcribed to another, non-personal, medium."

That unmistakable blush covered the young doctor's cheeks as he pushed up his glasses, "W-we wouldn't dream of invading your privacy, Kemui-san."

The white haired woman looked away with a quiet sigh.

The Raikage stared at the woman across from him, studying her face and body language in an attempt to read her real thoughts on the situation before shifting his gaze on the young doctor again, realizing there was only one thing left, "Ikuyo-sensei, aside from everything, what is the **_real_** purpose of this mission?" his dark eyes narrowed on the small man, telling with just a look why this was so important, "why are more Sharingan required?"

The doctor seemed to fidget as if both expecting and dreading the question, "Yes," as if it were a nervous habit his hand went to push his glasses up again, only this time it stayed there as his light brown eyes shifted to the ground, "I have no real idea what Division D is using the eyes for, but it seems they are trying to understand the locking mechanism of the eyes, not to mention the abilities, and figure out a way to not only simulate them, but also figure out means to counteract and negate its effects," his eyes returned to the Raikage's serious and full of concern, "the Sharingan eyes are… 'complicated'," he glanced to the side to the white haired Assassin, "With the samples given of the Byakuugan, and information of live observation of its growth and operation Section B has increased their study immensely," he ran a hand through his unruly hair, "also cloning seems to offer better results, like various other Kekkai Genkai," then he sighed deeply as if defeated, "But Section S has found no luck in that aspect, thus close observation of the original clan is required as well as fresh samples," again his eyes became hard, if still sincere as he looked directly into the Raikage's eyes, "I don't need to express just how dangerous that clan and its abilities are compared to many other's we've previously studied."

And that was it, R&D, despite its relentless and ruthless means and methods truly had the best intentions for Kumo and its people. When it came to bloodlines, they were less interested in 'copying' the individual techniques and more interested in raising the Kekkai Genkai to its maximum potential if the subject was on their side, while simultaneously seeking endlessly to hinder, halt, or downright nullify what they considered malicious ones. The Raikage could only sigh deeply, understanding their constant and often mindless pursuit, 'to understand' everything to its fullest degree on every level was what R&D was made for, figuring out what of that research was useful or not as also their decision, ever since the first Raikage. With a defiant grunt the large man nodded his assent, "Very well," he stared into the surprised eyes of the young researcher, "The conditions and procedures needed to prepare for this mission will be handled within the week, preparations will be ready in a month, all other details will be handled by then," the large oni waved his hand, "Now get out…"

Ikuyo could only stare; surprised he'd managed to pull it off. Slowly, ever so slowly, it dawned on him what was said and a smile threatened to creep across his face, "y-yes!" he bowed deeply, "T-thank you very much Raikage-sama," keeping in the same bow he took a step back and turned to Kemui, "you as well Kemui-san," he raised his head, grin from ear to ear, "I'll get to work immediately on observation device," quickly the R&D rep straightened and headed towards the door, turning only long enough for another round of 'thank yous' before it finally sunk into his brain he should leave. Quickly the door opened only to close a second later.

Once the door closed and only the two remained in the room did absolute silence descend…

"I'm sorry," the Raikage was the first to speak, his hands folded in front of him on his desk as he stared unseeing through it, "he made valid points, and I wouldn't put it above R&D to have members of Kumo to 'conveniently' disappear for their research's sake…"

Kemui just released a breath she had been holding, "I understand."

Black eyes rose to stare at the white woman, despite her placid features he could tell she was distraught by this turn of events, "Take as long as you need to prepare," he watched as her eyes rose slowly to meet his, "for four years you won't exist, none of us will as far as you are concerned…"

A vacant nod, "I understand."

An earnest frown crossed the Raikage's lips, "Kemui," a spark lit up in the woman's eyes as they shifted to his, "Use this time to gather information on that 'other' organization," he watched as recognition passed through the woman's eyes, "I don't care what R&D's motives are, but do what you can towards that goal of discovering exactly who it was that tried to take my daughter and why," there it was, that stern fire he'd come to recognize. A smirk picked at the edge of his lips, "And while you're at it, take notes on that blocky Jyuuken style, when you get back I expect you to teach Yorihi how to completely destroy it…"

Against her better judgment, Kemui smiled, "Of course, Lord Raikage…"

It had been a long time since he had seen her smile like that, and the large man couldn't help the grin that snuck onto his face because of it. He gave the white haired Assassin another once over, from her smile to the hidden mischief in her eyes, and the completely wrong outfit she had been wearing this entire time, "You must be tired of wearing that…"

Grey eyes blinked and again the white woman looked down at the outfit as she had earlier, "hmm," holding one arm out and examining the sleeve, "Seems I will have to get used to such things for a little while," she flipped the appendage over, an unpleased look covering her face as she looked.

The dark skinned man smirked at the comment, but quickly the mirth left and seriousness returned. For four years he would be without his Assassin, confidant, advisor… friend. It was a disheartening concept when he really thought about it, already his brother and his student were going to be gone for an extended period, a year, two maybe, who knew? Now this.

"Lord Raikage," Kemui's voice was soft as he looked up and noticed both her hands were in her lap again as her eyes were on the ground, "I have one request…"

The large man only looked upon the smaller woman sternly, "Name it."

Grey eyes rose to meet his, both serious and sincere, "While I'm gone I want to send Yorihi-hime away to train…"

A frown instantly pulled at the dark man's lips, "Where?"

Kemui almost breathed a sigh of relief he didn't ask 'why'. She bowed her head, showing the sincerity of her request, "While I'm gone I cannot protect her, and while you try to find the leak she won't be safe here either, so…" she swallowed, actually nervous to ask, "So, I would like to send her somewhere I know no one will find her, where she can be trained in defending herself…"

The frown didn't let up, but the Raikage could not argue her points, she had made them earlier and they were still true now as they were then, "Who will train her if not you in this 'safe' place?"

"I'm sorry," she said so softly he barely caught it, "But I cannot tell you who it is or where as was the oath I took when I left, but…" finally the woman raised her head, grey eyes shown fiercely wanting only that he would trust her, "Know that it is where I learned what I know, as it is the home of my master."

Beady black eyes just stared placidly. He remembered making a comment about a 'master' when she told him about her eye, as well as other times from when they were younger, but never once did she say 'where' or 'who' this master was. Now, apparently, the old bastard was not only still around but she wanted _his_ daughter to train under him.

He was torn. He knew Kemui was exceptional, even among the Assassins even when the clan existed. Was it 'okay' for his daughter, meant to be a ninja for the village of Kumo, to be trained by some old Assassin master?

As if reading his mind the white woman continued, "Trust me, Lord Raikage, whatever I could teach her, my master can teach better, plus much more as what I know is only a fraction of his knowledge…" her grey eyes hardened garnering his attention, "Trust me when I say there is no one better to teach her how to survive in this world, no matter what she ends up doing…"

Like any father, that was all he wanted for his child. With a great sigh the Raikage conceded, "Very well," he stared Kemui in the eyes, showing her he believed in her trust.

* * *

Naota – Honesty/Truth (reference)

Taro – Japanese equivalent of 'John' or 'Ivan' Ie: a common name

Otagan Ikuyo – Yuki Nagato spelled backwards with an 'o' at the end.

* * *

**A/N:** and today's chapter is brought to you by the word 'EXPOSITION!' cause no story is complete without a f*ckall chapter full of nothing but 'EXPOSITION!' :D

i blame reading TheDarkId's LP on Clocktower 3 for me even using that now-hateful word...

Naota and Taro are actually references to FLCL, well the names anyway, since that's where i learned what they mean, since my internet jap-eng dictionary decided to lie to me... any name with 'Nao' in it, be it Naota or Naoto, i've noticed its usually translated somewhere in the series to mean something to do with 'honesty' or 'truth' and usually ends up being VERY ironic... like Naota from FLCL and Naoto from Persona 4, my 'Naota' actually follows both, with looks as a sort of combination of the two, only without the bandaid or hat and instead has glasses (i realize i have a lot of characters with glasses at this point... hmm...) ... Taro, which i learned explicitly from the FLCL manga-explanation-book-thing that came with the dvds, is apparently a 'very common name' in Japan with no real translation, so like 'Ivan' for Russians, its pretty much considered the 'John' of Japan, yay anime/manga commentary! :D

and i blame my creation of Otagan Ikuyo on watching 'The Abridge of Haruhi Suzumiya' where Nagato (my already favorite character) gets several upgraded levels in badass parody by being the character with a black guy's voice, a shotgun in place of reality hacks, and the catchphrase of 'b*tch' or 'cracka' as her response to just about everything... yay~ i wanted a scientist... and the first thing that popped into my mind was Yuki Nagato, then i watched AHS and my original idea of 'cool' scientist got replaced with 'crack' scientist... he still gets his little moment of cool, even if he sissy's out in the end... but who wouldn't when in a staring contest with the Naruto-verse's Samuel 'Muther-Fuckin' L. Jackson... but if you want an idea of what he 'could' do... yea, see his base female counterpart XD and why the added 'o' if it screws up my mirror name? cause 'Ikuy' looked and sounded stupid...

i think i had too much fun describing the path 'to' Kumo that i had to hurt myself dealing with the 'EX-PO-FUCKIN'-SI-TION!' at the end... seriously, this things like 15k and most of it is that one longass conversation x.x this is my formal apology to those that have to read it... but at least you didn't have to write it! :D

btw, for any of you that read my little side story of 'I am NOT Uchiha!' and laughed, good for you, that was the entire point, it was a joke cause i was pissed and wanted something to laugh at... and i like Reki :3 for those of you that just whined it was unreasonable and just an OPOC moment... meh, yea it kinda was, but while i can justify it all, you wouldn't listen or believe me... and the fact that you take something in the naturo-verse SERIOUSLY is just... silly... not to mention the idea someone would think anything like that is 'unreasonable'... meh... and those who read this and haven't read that, feel free to, and for all that is holy, just fucking laugh at it! XD

i'm too braindead for 'normal' lines...

YELL AT ME! NOW!

Till next -snoozes- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

Ps: yes... this was all just setup... shoot me now...


	20. Tanjoubi

__**A/N:** initially this was 'supposed' to be part of a whole-length-epic-long-omg-super-mega-blah-blah-blah chapter about angst and going to see old blind samurai... then this happened... XD

i love how my own writing doesn't listen to me, i have a plan (and 50plus page 'spare' with a rough outline and 'extras') and when i try to execute it... this happens... hoy boy...

anywho, aside from shenanigans i do like this chappy much more then the last one, and sorry its shorter, it just felt right leaving it off where it ended :3

and yes, WolvesLullaby, 'chappy' is just for you XD

so no OCs this time around, well 'cept Kemui but she barely counts at this point right? just some good old fashioned angst, morals, and feel-good-hugs :3

ENJOY!

* * *

_It was dark. A feel of weight. A sense of fear… or was it dread?_

_The sound of something opening. A presence. An emptiness._

_More darkness._

_A shift in the world. Confinement. Capture?_

_The little girl's eyes were heavy, everything felt heavy, why did everything feel heavy? Was the world spinning?_

_Why was…_

_Her fingers tried to flex but couldn't. She tried to move but couldn't. Every twitch a jolt, yet she was moving, but not…_

_"…na…"_

-who?_- was that a sound?_

_"…in…ta…"_

-what?_- another jolt, a hard jerk, something… what was holding her turned quick, tensed under her still body, then… weightless… _

_Images blurred, her eyes were partly open, she could feel that but they weren't focused… couldn't see right… something… white… growing smaller…_

_"HINATA!"_

-who?_- there was a loud shout, something deep and commanding… familiar but almost forgotten… should she know it? Was that…?_

-**NO!**-

_She turned quickly, suddenly standing on her own feet, with her own weight but her eyes were covered… yet she could still see…_

_-_A mirror?-_ the young girl walked towards the mirror, something about it familiar… it was… then wasn't the one in her room…_

_Suddenly there was the weight of hands around her shoulders, arms slipping around her tiny frame effortlessly, joyfully, kindly… that's… strange?_

_Looking up the girl could see someone holding her in the mirror… only not their face, not completely… they were saying something…_

_Quickly the little girl raised her hand to whatever was covering her eyes but not hindering her vision, the… 'woman' in the mirror, behind her, seemed to be smiling… she knew she was smiling, but why? As her fingers brushed against the familiar fabric making their way to the top edge…_

_Someone else's finger, cold, slim, tucked behind the band right where she was reaching, and pulled the bandanna up lightly…_

_Eyes unobscured, the world looked suddenly different, felt suddenly different…_

_"You know you're supposed to wear it…"_

_White… _

_The little girl blinked, staring wide-eyed at the woman with white hair and a kind smile, her grey eyes looking kindly as she removed her hand from the bandanna…_

_Something was wrong, the little girl felt it, this woman wasn't supposed to smile like that… like her- but-_

_She reached out to touch the woman's face… when another color caught her eyes…_

_Red… lots of it… all over her hand…_

_The little girl started hyperventilating at the sight, the red smearing on the white woman's cheek while she kept smiling…_

Thump…

_She couldn't look away… the stark contrast… the wrongness of it…_

_Then suddenly there was more of it… a red line… making its way from one side of the woman's head and across her eyes to the other… her eyes…_

Thump…

_The little girl drew her hand back, shaking… why wasn't she responding… why was she still smiling… why was she wearing that kimono… that was her mother's not hers… why was there RED… __**EVERYWHERE!**_

_It started coming from the edge of her lips… down her cheeks from her eyes… then several lines made themselves known on her neck… and she KEPT! __**SMILING!**_

Thump…

_The sudden dark stillness just made the small girl's stomach drop… she could feel it, that tension building across her shoulders, that anticipation like somethin-_

_A giant dark claw suddenly came out of nowhere and swatted the woman aside…_

Thump…

_Wide eyes, twitching… the shaking, it won't stop… eyes finding that woman's body crumpled in the darkness… while something sinister drew closer…_

Thump…

_"It's not your fault…" the presence was suddenly right next to her… monstrously large with two giant blue eyes in the darkness…_

_The body was different… it wasn't the white woman anymore… it was a man… faceless… red all over…_

Thump…

_Something large and dark wrapped around her, circling her body as if to comfort, to hide the truth, to tell her to look away…_

_But she couldn't…_

_She couldn't look away…_

* * *

There was a sudden jolt as Yorihi took in a deep breath, opening her eyes and quickly, as if on instinct, the veins around her eyes engorged and her chakra spiked, signifying her eyes were active…

Kemui's hand stopped just a few inches from the small girl's head.

She waited.

The Assassin held her breath as her grey eyes stayed on the still form of the small child under the covers. Never before had she felt this… 'hesitation' around the girl, even when she was more confused and ignorant of her actions around the child. But now, sitting here at her bedside, watching her sleep on her side facing away, giving in to that little voice in her head that said to comfort her from her bad dreams…

Only for her to suddenly wake up in such a fright that her bloodline eyes activated…

Kemui's eyes felt heavy along with her heart as something about that seemed so familiar.

She pulled her hand back, setting it softly on the comforter between them.

"K-Kemui-sama?" she could see the girl blink under her longer bangs, and slowly as she turned towards the Assassin, gave full view of her precious active eyes, small tears hugging their edges as something seemed to quiver deep within the white depths.

The white haired woman could feel something tighten around her eyes as the familiar soft barely-there smile crossed her lips, "Yes, Yorihi-hime," she said in a low soft-spoken voice meant to sooth that quiver out of the young girl's eyes.

They seemed to shake more as the tiny girl's dark blue-black brows curled upwards towards each other and the tears seemed to come freely. She sniffled, sitting up slowly just staring at the woman who was looking back at her. Something was… 'different' about her, Yorihi couldn't explain it. Her eyes were too soft like they were hiding something, and her smile too comfortable. Looking further without moving her eyes an inch, Yorihi could see the rest of her long gone Teacher, her white hair in a different style, her normal vest, skirt, and sleeveless shirt all replaced by some long wispy evening kimono… it looked weird. She tilted her head slightly, braids and chin-length hair falling to one side as she wondered for a moment if this was '_really_' her Teacher…

An edge picked at the side of the white haired woman's lips and quickly, and without hesitation or warning, her forgotten hand rose between them and tapped the small girl on the forehead…

"Ow," immediately one of Yorihi's hands went to rub the spot the Assassin poked as she pouted at the older woman. She almost asked 'what was that for?' but the question caught in her throat as she saw an oddly mischievous spark light up in her normally so-stern Teacher's eyes. Then she remembered what she'd said a long time ago, enough that she nearly forgot such a small thing, "…_affectionate teasing…_" she mumbled to herself, remembering the Assassin's odd phrase for such an action.

The small kind smile returned, all signs of a smirk completely gone as the older woman's hand was once again on the comforter, "I'm glad you remember…"

White eyes glanced up at the Assassin, a light burning on her cheeks as she suddenly felt embarrassed for whatever reason. Her Teacher approved that was all that mattered right? Rubbing her forehead Yorihi glanced down, not sure what to do or say to that, or her Teacher's 'off' look. It was different… it was always different. Those pale lavender eyes made a quick glance at the woman, the silence stretching out between them.

"Yorihi-hime," the soft lilt voice of her Teacher was not something the little girl was used to, so she turned immediately towards her at the sound. Kemui's grey eyes weren't staring at her straight, closer to her hand on the comforter then the small girl and something about them was off, "what were dreaming about…"

The dark haired girl stiffened, so tense she didn't even feel as a larger pale hand grasped her own. Yorihi swallowed hard. Her dream, what exactly had it been? Her eyes squinted as she forced the chakra back deactivating her eyes.

Kemui always felt conflicted seeing her eyes like that, open, fragile, soft… weak. The small content smile on her lips thinned as her hand tightened just the smallest on the girl's pale, small hand. It was such a strange observation, how similar their skin tone was. Most people in the land of lightning were naturally tan or dark, in her experience Reki was as pale as the 'natural' Kumo-nin got, and even that was at least five shades darker than other countries. Grey eyes trailed back to the little girl's 'soft' eyes. When they were active those lavender orbs were fierce, commanding, fear may exist but it was thrown back for the strength they showed. When they deactivated the fierceness fled, the strength waned, and what was left always seemed too… soft.

It took awhile for her to remember this was a child and not a killer, like her and her kinsmen were at this age. Born, raised, trained since before they could walk, morals corrupted before they could form, and a weapon placed in hand since the moment they could grab. Her clan and kin were killers, complete psychology corrupted towards the goal of making assassins before they even knew there was something else. Ninja were so strange, having 'children', when there was little difference in the two, even if she'd never say it out loud. In the end their primary job, what they shared, was the capacity to kill…

So why did Shinobi take so long to start?

Efficiency, another shared trait her clan enforced young, and her master had been the worst. The Assassins knew they were going to kill eventually, so why put it off when it can be done now? Shinobi also knew this, yet they waited till their teens, when they achieved 'real' rank… was it because they had a 'choice'? Kemui was familiar with general training in other villages, only Kiri had required murder for their academy graduation, but still that was typically between eleven and twelve. Watching Yorihi grow, from her beginning here in Kumo to now, even her own hand in training and 'raising' her… **_she_** was the one that had to learn what a 'child' was. It was strange that her Lord was better at first then she was despite being him.

_"… Eleven…"_ he had said.

The first time they'd met had been almost two years after that. She watched him kill hundreds in the field, even his own father with his own hands to become the Raikage. She had only known him as a killer, thought it was 'normal'… was there really that much of a difference?

Grey eyes refocused on the small girl in front of her, the child's 'soft' eyes, an expression in them that would have never existed if she were an Assassin. If Kemui had trained her _properly_ from day 1 then the girl wouldn't be so obviously torn up. It may have been what happened with the kidnapper, it may have been what the Nibi did to her, it may have been something from long before, either way she was purely too 'young' to fully understand and 'deal' with it…

… too foreign for Kemui to have any idea how to 'handle' it.

"I-it was…" the small girl's soft voice dragged the Assassin out of her spiraling thoughts. Yorihi was looking at nothing, her brows furrowed in a way that showed she was trying hard to remember what had scared her enough to wake with an active Byakuugan. With clinched teeth and a growl the young girl shook her head, whatever fragments slipping away, "I… I don't remember…" she pulled her hand from Kemui's, rubbing the crease between her brows frustratedly. It had been something important… something enough to scare her… but what…

"Careful," white eyes glanced up at the lilt voice, her Teacher had a strange, kind-almost-worried look about her, "Keep doing that and you will only hurt yourself," the older woman folded her hands into her oddly long sleeves as a light smirk picked at the edge of her lips.

Yorihi blinked, raising her hand so she could look at her Teacher fully. A midnight blue brow rose, why did that sound so familiar? It was there, right on the tip of her tongue, that phrase, Kemui had said it before… some time important… but when?

The white woman watched as the child's brow furrowed further as if trying to decipher some great puzzle. Part of her wanted to laugh at the look on the girl's face, another felt slightly hollow. Like a few things it was obvious she recognized what she had said, but the dark haired girl couldn't fully remember when it happened. The smirk did not waver on the pale woman's features, even if something 'soft' slipped into her cloudy eyes, "It was the first thing I said to you," grey eyes looked directly into white ones, watched as they quivered and the angle of her brows increased as they shook, "the day we met…"

A small childish hand lowered from the girl's face, shaking as it came unconsciously between them. She swallowed hard as her precious eyes continued to tremble. As soon as the words, so sincere and heartfeltly treasured, left the older woman's lips a flashed of memory entered the small girl's mind. Blurred together were two images, one of the woman before her in her normal attire, with a pleasant look about her features so as not to scare the girl, the other of the same woman only wearing a different kimono, smiling too brightly and kindly, eyes too soft, and red seeping across her eyes…

Yorihi breathed in deeply, unable to remove the images from one another but set to watch as both pulled up her bandanna. For a moment she was sure one was the 'real' memory and the other was some fabrication from her dream… but as she watched they blurred together into one, unable to differentiate between reality and the dream as both continued on a designated path…

_… red spreading over white…_

… the pale woman leaning back…

_... gentle grey eyes…_

… approving, analyzing cloud colored eyes…

… _a spreading_ approving _gentle_ smile…

… **something large and dark swatting the white woman disturbingly hard against the wall…**

White eyes closed tight as Yorihi clinched her fists, pushing the increasingly dark images back down. It was just a dream, that's all it was, just the remanents of the dream. A dream that dealt with…

"Yorihi-hime?" there was obvious concern in the white woman's voice, obvious if you knew long enough, learned how to read the subtle shifts in her lilt voice, saw her as the closest thing to a-

Yorihi breathed in a deep gasp, opening her eyes again and looking straight into the concerned, hardened eyes of her Teacher. _Those_ were the eyes she was used to. A hard steel tucked neatly behind grey clouds, soft on the edges, but so sharp in the center it was obvious all of the older woman's attention was solely on the little girl in front of her. A mother wolf would not be fiercer or as gentle in the eyes of her pup.

The edges of the little girl's white eyes pricked, she knew what was threatening to happen, but she hadn't done it in so long, not since she had come here. She would not cry, _Yorihi_ did **not** cry, "H-how…?"

White brows on the older woman's face rose in the center, such an odd display of concern.

Yorihi rubbed her free hand across her eyes, trying physically to stop the tears that threatened to fall, "H-how…" she started again, sniffing, putting her hand down and looking away from her Teacher, "How do you deal with it?"

If Yorihi had been looking at her Teacher's face she could have seen how quickly the lines flattened, lips thinned, and her grey eyes become completely flat. As an Assassin Kemui did not care one way or the other about a kill, it was simply done, it was not something to be worried about, to cry over, or even consider after the act was done. How do you explain that to a child already walking a completely different path?

When the older woman's pale hand slipped away, the dark haired little girl finally looked up at her Teacher. It was _that_ look, that placid look that had come over the woman's face as she surgically ripped that man apart, "K-Kemui-sama?"

The white haired woman sighed lightly, "I take it something has been weighing heavily on your mind, Yorihi-hime?" her grey eyes moved, zeroing in on the small girl's white ones as her hands slipped into the large folds of her kimono sleeves.

The little girl swallowed hard, the center of her brows pinching together and coming up, worry spreading obviously on her small face, "H-hai," he fidgeted, the afterimages of the dream and memory flitting in and out of her mind, "T-the dream… i-it…" white eyes glanced at the older woman a second, noticing her same placid gaze before slipping away to the comforter between them, "… you were in it…"

The white haired woman gave small nod, closing her eyes and simply listening.

With those eyes closed, Yorihi glanced at her Teacher again. She didn't look the same with her grey eyes closed, she looked serene, patient, not… _that_, "I think you were dying…"

Again the older woman nodded, not opening her eyes, "from a wound?"

"Many," the answer had been immediate, and once Yorihi realized it she tensed, wondering if her Teacher would take some offense to it. The older woman didn't, simply continued sitting patiently waiting for her student to continue. The dark haired girl picked at her comforter, "I… I think I killed you…"

Kemui did nothing. She did not sigh, she did not make a sound, she didn't even move, and that worried the young girl.

Swallowing hard, Yorihi risked reaching a hand out, "K-Kemui-sama…?"

Finally the woman seemed to breathe, releasing a slow breath as her eyes opened slightly, "I see," grey eyes turned to her student, an unreadable expression in them, "Do you think this has to do with what happened a month ago?"

In an instant white eyes grew wide, "H-how-?"

That… _'soft_' look came about the older woman's face, "You don't think your father wouldn't inform me of such things immediately upon my return?"

The girl's face became as pale as her eyes, which remained wide on her Teacher.

Kemui tried to maintain as 'comforting' a presence as possible, but the absolutely stricken look on her student's face was certainly making it difficult. A light smirk picked at the edge of the older woman's face, "Its not something to be upset about."

Again those blue-black brows rose in worry, "B-but Kemui-sama, I-I…" immediately her white eyes jumped to her hand held out in front of her, the hand she had used to strike that man, the one that had hurt for a week afterwards, the one that-

Immediately her Teacher was holding that same hand, with her right no less, "Yorihi-hime, listen to me," the older woman did not move a muscle or speak another word until she had her student's white eyes directly on her. There were so many conflicting emotions in the girl's eyes a part of Kemui's heart shrunk under that unfamiliar weight, but that wouldn't stop her. Grey eyes examined the little girl's, they were hard and soft at the same time but the familiar look in the older woman's eyes made the trembling almost stop in the young girl's, "You did what I told you to do in that situation, correct?"

"Y-yes," dark brows flattened slightly, "B-but that man, I-I…"

Kemui's grip on the girl's hand tightened, stopping her midsentence and bringing her focus back to her Teacher, "You defended yourself from an enemy ninja."

"B-but…" again that rise of a worried brow, uncertainty shining through her young white eyes.

" 'but' nothing," the older woman squeezed her again, softer this time but oddly just as firm, "That man wanted to harm you, you defended yourself," on instinct, Kemui's left hand reached out and stroked the side of the little girl's head, the foreign contact oddly making her relax. In a soft voice expressed in a quite smile, "You did nothing wrong, Yorihi."

The girl's white eyes stared widely at her Teacher, trembling in relief instead of worry. The same way Yorihi had been wondering how to talk to her Teacher about what she'd seen the woman do two months ago, she had worried even more about what **_she_** had done and how that would affect how the woman would see her. The little girl had thought witnessing her Teacher… 'Kill' that man would affect the way she'd look at the woman the next time she saw her, then she had all but 'Killed' that man, on instinct, out of reflex defending herself as her Teacher and everyone else had said, and had worried it would be her Teacher that would look at **_her_**differently. She had been wrong. While her Father had skitted around the topic, obviously unsure what to say, and Bachiko had assured her, along with anyone else that knew, that **_she_** hadn't 'Killed' the man, it was Kemui, her Teacher, that knew the details and obviously didn't care about the technicalities. In the white woman's eyes all she had done was defend herself, as she had been taught, and that's all that mattered.

In an instant the dark haired girl launched herself at her Teacher, wrapping the woman as much around her waist as she could in as crushing a hug a six year old could muster, and cried into the woman's kimono.

Kemui was surprised, for all of an instant, before a soft smile came over her features, and she wrapped the small child in her arms, covering her in the long sleeves of her kimono. While she knew her Lord worried about his daughter and how this would affect her, Kemui was honestly proud of her. Even if she wasn't an Assassin, never would be, and far too 'old' to start being corrupted towards their ideology, she had performed admirably at her age, defending herself against a kidnapper, someone that was obviously well trained and far older and more experienced then the little girl was. Luck and a surprise action often won battles, almost as much as experience and skill. If anything, Kemui hoped the small girl wrapped around her waist learned from this experience, remembered that even a child could take down an elite with the right technique.

For a moment a light ethereal glow caught in the older woman's grey eyes. Looking up she spotted the ghost cat itself, staring at her intensely with its newer vibrant blue eyes. From the look in its eyes and the way its forked tail didn't move, Kemui was convinced it was judging her and her actions, both her absence and her handling of the girl's fragile emotions. The ghost cat weighted the white woman, then as if coming to a decision, closed its eyes and nodded its head, presumably approving.

For once Kemui didn't feel offended by the creature's gaze. From what she could understand it was effectively a part of Yorihi now, or 'bonded' to her as Yugito had mentioned, and therefore its sole purpose now was to look out for the girl. A strange part of the Assassin actually approved of the thing's actions, even if that same part didn't completely agree, physically seeing how it had affected her student proved her initial assumptions may have not worked so well, since Yorihi was, after all, _not_ an Assassin.

The wolf descendent and the Nibi-kin had come to a sort of… 'approval' of one another's actions, and at the moment that was good enough.

Ignoring the cat as it continued to look upon the scene, Kemui glanced down at her student. The girl wasn't an Assassin, but she was already leagues ahead of 'normal' ninja. Perhaps her upcoming mission wouldn't be so bad, on either of them; she could gain more knowledge to help her student grow from the source while finding information to keep her Lord's village safe, and Yorihi…

Kemui smiled.

"… You're going to become simply amazing," the white woman spoke softly as she ran a hand through her student's dark blue locks, nudging one of the small braids that were reminiscent of her own.

Hearing her Teacher's voice, Yorihi turned to look up at the woman. Her grey eyes were open and soft with a warm, proud, smile on her pale lips. It wasn't a look the young girl was used to seeing on her white haired Teacher, it was almost like the smile from her dream, "Kemui-sama?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," the older woman ran a hand through the girl's hair again, the proud look never leaving her face.

"Happy birthday… Yorihi."

* * *

Birthday – tanjoubi

Happy Birthday – otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu

* * *

**A/N:** why in the nine burning hellz is 'happy birthday' like three separate words smashed together into one long one?

note of irony! Dec. 27 IS Hinata's birthday... so yea... i laughed that, for whatever cosmicly ironic reason, i wrote/finished this today... this morning... whatever! its 2am... 4am... i can't read that clock...

for those that can't firgure out, cause i know i write 'vague' the dream sequence is like a lot of back scenes smashed into one, with reference to what her kidnapping must have been like from her point of view... i just figure with her being all angsty about her memory and 'other' things stuff like that would pop up on the psychologically messed up scale... if not, oh well, i thought it set the mood right...

this seems so random... but i didn't want to toss it, and adds a nice bit of bonding for the two before their long seperation and Kemui getting more 'comfortable' with the idea... i guess... plus i think i just wanted to discuss morals, since for some reason those have been coming up a lot in my life, and i like the subtle difference in the ways of thinking from accepted 'societal' standards and ones like Kemui's, where such 'morally corrupt' things are considered 'normal'...

whatever, thank yous to all those that review, i love them, and sorry i can't respond directly to my anon followers, you guys are awesome :3 Happy Birthday Hinata (yes i'll give you back for the day, then you're mine again -.-) and happy myriad family socializing insane holidays to all... hooray boxing day! :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	21. Road Over a Mountain Pass

**A/N:** what the hell? did they change the format up here again? fux -.-

well, i hope this doesn't look like arial 8 to you guys, but whatevas~

NEW CHAPPY! :D

was that necessary? no, why'd i do it? i dunno... i was tired until about two seconds ago, writing the later half of this (half of second scene and last two scenes) straight, i'm not 'happy' with the length, because i feel i could have put a lot more in... but i dunno... it works, and has lots of silliness that probably shouldn't be there, thank you Reki :P

Been doing a lot of drawing while thinking of this too, so i'd say check out my DeviantArt page, under this same name, for a line art i did and a sketch of the character i put in her, Kemui's Master is kinda hard to 'explain' without some visual... meh...

I LOVE THE REVIEWS! keep them up, they help a lot :3

so without further ado...

ENJOY!

* * *

In the south of Rai no Kuni, where the trees weren't as frosty and the clouds not as thick, occasionally the sun shone through the canopy.

The old man's hands stopped, feeling the warm rays of sunlight. Unlike anyone else he did not raise his head at the somewhat 'rare' phenomena in the Land of Rai. Instead his hand that held the knife, the one he had been using to whittle the stick in his other hand, paused in its next slice. Moving the balance of the knife to that of his forefinger and thumb, his lesser three fingers raised to feel along the warm spot on his stick holding hand. It certainly was a rare day indeed when there was sunlight shining through any forest in Rai no Kuni.

"Hmp," the old man's gruff voice bit around the worn pipe in his mouth, "Must be too far south," was his only determination for such a strange phenomenon, otherwise it was sheer bad luck on the horizon for the old man.

After moving his three fingers in his knife hand over the spot a second longer, enough time for the old man to determine the light's rays and therefore the time of day, the dark stubby fingers brushed past the skin, setting the knife back to its place where he was whittling.

Three or four strips from the stick and another strange interruption occurred.

It was a strange whistle, not from any human; the old man was too far into the forest for such a thing. No, soon enough the sound became familiar to his old, long, weighted ears. It was the song of a bird, not a particularly pretty one, the damn thing was partly off tune, but that may have been from it having to travel so far down the mountain.

The old man stopped his whittling, sitting up straight and putting his shoulders back as he waited for the damnable bird. A rush of wind on one side, then the other told him the stupid thing was circling him, probably trying to determine whether or not he was the thing's actual target. "Hmp," he grumbled again around his pipe, facing up at the silly bird, "You have something for me?"

The bird tweeted, giving that off tune he knew so well, both missing and loathing to hear it. After a rush or two around him the thing finally decided to land on his left shoulder, hopping once or twice as if unsteady, just like its owner.

"Hrm," the old man grumbled again, throwing one leg across the other to sit more comfortably as his hands continued their task, his ear wide open for the sorry swallow on his shoulder. After several chirps the bird seemed to stop, flit about and give off a nervous feel. The old man nodded his head, "Hrm…" he grumbled, grabbing his pipe with his knife hand, "So that's how it is?"

The bird chirped a nervous response.

A heavy breath released through the old man's nose, releasing the heavy herb smoke from his pipe he'd been holding in his lungs. A slow, arduous exhale, giving the old man time to think. –_So that whelp wants to do that, huh?_- a grumble passed his lips as he replaced the pipe, twirling the knife in his now free hand before shoving it handle deep into the stump he was sitting on.

Another slow exhale as he sat up straight pushing himself with his now free hand, "That whelp…" a slow growl as the herb smoke left his nose, "16 years, claiming to never bother me again… hrm…" a great frown crossed the man's lips as his other hand, holding the stick he'd been whittling down to a fine point twirled once or twice, "That whelp better know damn well what she's asking…"

With a flick of his wrist the sharpened stick went flying, sticking dead center in the bough of a high tree.

At the sound of stick imbedding into wood the old man stood up from the dead stump, leaning down just enough to grab his staff. He grunted with a huff retrieving his whittling knife and slipping it into some unknown crevice of his kimono-esque outfit. He took a single moment, feeling the warm sunlight on his balding head before turning in the direction facing away, there was no sun in the lands to the north, going towards the cold would get him there eventually.

The swallow, having remained on the old man's shoulder since his movement, bounced around a second before giving a chirp and taking off, its message complete. Out of sheer animalistic curiosity the thing circled the old man with the shades, flying higher and higher, until it was level with the bough the old man struck with the sharpened twig. Taking the short detour to the thing the swallow found that the old man had impeccable aim or luck of the gods, for caught in the snare of the sharpened stick was a large suzumebachi, struck dead center of the thorax resulting in instant death for the large insect.

Suzumebachi were a delicacy to birds far and wide, but the dangers of their giant stingers made them something of off-limits. The swallow watched the dead insect, it was certainly tempting… but one look at the stinger made the bird shake its head and fly off. No matter how tempting a prize, an armed enemy, even a 'dead' one, was still dangerous; and Swallows were known for avoiding unnecessary danger.

Besides, it still had a reply to send…

* * *

"By the deepest abyss," Reki's gruff voice spoke out into the cool night air of the open deck as the desk clerk, ash tray in hand and cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth just stared flatly over her glasses at the white haired woman standing at the end by the railing, "what the fuck are you wearing?"

The white haired woman, Kemui, turned to her comrade with right eye closed and white brows flat over her sole grey eye. If the desk clerk didn't know any better the flat line of her lips looked like a pout, "And what are you doing here?" the assassin asked, crossing her long sleeved arms.

Black eyes stared flatly as the jounin stepped out onto the deck closer to her once-ward, "didn't answer my question," she took a drag from the cigarette, removing it with her free hand and breathing smoke out slowly as she came within arms-reach of the kimono-clad assassin. She stopped a step from the white haired woman, black eyes looking her up and down in the civilian garb, "I repeat, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Both of Kemui's eyes closed as she let out the barest of sighs, "It's for a mission…"

"Obviously," the cigarette was replaced, even if black eyes just continued to stare, "But seriously, what the fuck are you wearing…" One grey eye opened narrowly and just glared at the taller woman and Reki had the feeling if her 'friend' were any less reserved she'd be picking her arm up off the ground. The desk clerk grinned widely as her sole response.

The assassin just closed her eyes and looked away from the older woman, deeming no use in answering her redundant question.

Reki snorted, setting her ash tray on the railing of the open balcony before reaching out and tugging on one of the long sleeves of the common looking kimono. A grey eye just turned on her before staring down at the offending hand, Reki smiled openly, "Aw c'mon, sleeves are for pussies," she shook the offending thing in her hand, "especially ones this long," she flicked it, "I mean seriously, all that fabric, all I can think about is it getting shredded or burnt to a crisp…" a snort.

There was the barest of sighs from the shorter woman, in the offending garb, "other villages find great use for them, Kiri for example," she pulled the sleeve Reki was fiddling with up her arm, revealing her bare arm, "a senbon launcher would fit perfectly here," she let the sleeve drop, covering her arm again, "and none would be the wiser…"

"Pfft," half burned out cigarette removed and smoke exhaled, "And what have I told you about those guys from Kiri?" the older woman said with a viciously humorous grin.

Another _slight_ sigh from the assassin, "They're nothing but pussies…"

Reki snapped her fingers, that grin never leaving her lips, "Bingo!" her smile came down as she replaced her cigarette with a new one, flicking the previous one over the bottomless ledge, "And honestly, '_senbon_', _THAT'S_ what you're going to try to use to justify…" her free hand made a gesture to the whole unusual garb, "_this!_"

Kemui stared flatly with her left eye, knowing her comrade would make such a fuss and knowing even better there was no use arguing.

Black eyes stared flatter behind rectangular glasses, "speaking of '_this'_," she waved her hand again, moving so her head was propped up on the other one, "What's with the hair," she gestured to the odd way Kemui had her hair 'up', with none of her braids free hanging and having even bangs, "and your eye?" she pointed at her right eye with her free hand and closing it to accent the point.

The white haired woman pushed the sigh back down her throat as she stared flatly at her 'friend' with her one open eye, "mission…"

A black brow peaked, cigarette just sticking out of her lips for a moment as she stared at the shorter woman, "_reeaalllly…?_" the long drawl accented her question before pushing herself up off the railing, cupping one hand over her mouth holding the cigarette, "Is'at so?" she mumbled behind her hand, looking the younger woman up and down again, "must be _some_ mission…" she said flatly just eyeing the white haired woman.

The woman's sole grey eye didn't move, staring 'up' at the taller woman just as flatly as she had been before, saying without words that the older woman already knew. Kemui didn't know how but Reki always knew what was going on, from the epic tide-changing missions in war to the lowest D-rank some academy students were pulling off, she knew exactly who was doing what, when and where. The assassin shouldn't have been surprised she showed up here, tonight, nor her flippant attitude about the whole thing. If Reki knew she had a mission and what it was, there was no doubt in the assassin's mind the woman knew exactly **_why_** she was doing it too.

Some of the flatness left the woman's grey eye as she turned to stare off into the night sky, "You know more then you should," Kemui said calmly, not accusing and not warning, just stating without saying anything, "especially seeing as this mission wasn't run through normal channels…"

"You mean like passed my desk?" Reki grinned, picking up her ash tray and flicking off the spent cinder from her current joy, "Honey, I was a ninja before you were born," black eyes stared with mirth as the assassin stared at her. The Uchiha bastard smirked, "Give me some credit…"

Kemui stared flatly, "I thought you didn't get out of the academy until you were 13…"

Embarrassed red flashed across the black haired woman's tan face, "Shuddap, brat!" she pointed at the white haired woman, "It's the principle…" the older woman growled staring flatly with black eyes, "I been a ninja since before you killed anyone!"

That grey eye remained flat. Then Kemui opened her mouth to correct her… again.

"Shuddap!" Reki pointed at the woman, "I don't want to hear it!" black eyes became slits behind wire frame glasses, "Point is, I been in this game long enough! Dealt with my share of crazy bullshit and two…" she paused thinking back, "Huh… suppose it actually was three Raikage, I remember the big guy's dad taking out his right after I got out of the academy, huh…" she replaced her cigarette while still thinking, then she shrugged, "Whatever, they don't seem to last twenty years…" a black brow twitched on the woman's forehead as another thought came to mind, "I don't want to hear it…"

"I didn't say anything," Kemui spoke softly still looking out into the night sky, sole open eye scanning the dark skies for something.

Reki stared flatly, "but you were thinking it," she glared, releasing an angry huff of smoke, "I'm not old…"

"I didn't say anything," against her wishes the edge of the white woman's lips tilted up.

The black haired woman closed her eyes grumbling as she leaned against the railing, "If anything, I'm awesome," she stared at the glass on the other side of the deck, "I mean how many shinobi can say they've lasted twenty plus years in service? Had kids? Taught and raised their own little psychopath?" her hand absently pointed at Kemui even if the assassin wasn't paying attention, "Lasted three kage, THREE!" her hand went up, "I mean that's unheard of in other villages right?"

The white woman in the wrong clothing reached her hand out, pulling the long sleeve back just so it wouldn't go over the railing.

"I should get a medal or something right? A commendation for long-term service?" when she finally realized she wasn't getting any feedback, Reki glanced over at the white woman flatly, "Hey, I'm expressing my need for recognition to the Kage's right hand, I should get a response or something?" then black eyes noticed something small and moving in the woman's right hand, "What the hell is that?"

Kemui ignored the older woman as she brought the swallow up to her face, letting the thing hop onto her shoulder and find its comfortable spot before chirping its news to her.

Reki stared flatly as the woman she _was_ talking to seemed more interested in listening to a bird sing on her shoulder, pretty badly too, "Are you serious?"

As soon as the thing stopped chirping the assassin nodded, as if she understood its 'message', before scratching it under its beak and turning to her comrade, single grey eye staring flatly, "did you say something?"

Black eyes continued to stare flatly… before Reki broke out laughing, pushing herself off the railing and taking a few steps in front of the younger woman, "Nothing, hmmhmhmhm… oh, nothing at all."

Kemui watched the older woman as she began trailing off, arms crossed in her sleeves as she turned, a white brow raised curiously. She made a quick nod to the swallow and it chirped a moment before taking off, then she turned to follow the desk clerk, catching up to the older woman quickly, "And where are you going?" the assassin asked smoothly.

Reki just grinned, flicking her spent filter over the ledge and shoving the ash tray into one of her vest pouches, "Oh just where you were headed…"

White brow rose slightly, "And how do you know where I'm going?"

The older woman tapped the side of her nose, grin never leaving her face, "I already covered this kid, I know everything…"

Kemui shook her head, a smirk pulling at the side of her lips, she knew better than to argue, and she knew Reki was right in some aspect; she always did seem to know 'everything'.

The continued on around the outside walk in silence, Reki a step in front of the assassin as the white haired woman seemed to traverse their path with her eyes closed, hands folded into her sleeves while her older comrade lit up another cigarette. Reki breathed out smoke from her nose as they came upon a large open bridge that lead to the gate of the village, a large open suspended platform that acted as a 'welcome' square for visitors and returning ninja alike. The older woman grinned widely around her cigarette at the sight of two figures standing in the center of the 'square'; a large imposing man in white robes and a small child in dark ones.

"Yo," Reki called out, waving her hand lazily, he voice causing the quite assassin next to her to open her one grey eye. A hand raised to remove the cigarette as the older woman gave a slight nod once they were a few feet from the other two, "Raikage-sama," the black haired woman grinned wider as the large man sent her a stern glare, before she looked down to the child in the hood that barely came up to his thigh, "You too…"

Yorihi flinched at the sound of the foreign woman's voice, she recognized it but didn't quite remember from where. A small surge of chakra to her eyes had her seeing past her bandanna and bangs up at a grinning woman with black hair and glasses. She remembered seeing her at the desk to the front of the tower several times. The small girl swallowed before giving a quick to the older woman, "Ga-Gakari-san?"

A black brow rose on the older woman's forehead as she blinked over her glasses at the small child. Then she heard what sounded like a 'giggle' to her side and turned narrow glaring eyes on the white haired woman in the kimono who was hiding her mouth behind a large sleeve. Reki grumbled something under her breath around her cigarette at the assassin, knowing the other two wouldn't pick it up, before turning back to the little girl with a bright grin, "Hai, I see you remember me!"

Yorihi tilted her head, confused but also trying to get a better grasp on the woman's voice, the hood over her head was limiting the range of her hearing, "Mm," she nodded, "I remember seeing you at the front desk to Otou-sama's tower…"

Black brow on the older woman's forehead twitched under her bangs, then she heard a snort and looked up as the Raikage was turning to the side, covering his mouth. She glared at him for a moment before placing her hands on her hips and just staring down at the girl, a smirk picking at the side of her lips, "Don'tcha mean you remember my 'voice'?" a grin replaced the smirk as she watched the little girl jump slightly looking frightened for a second, "Since _clearly_ you can't see me, right Yorihi-chan?"

The little girl's mouth open and closed a few times, embarrassed at her slip. Panicked the first thing she did was look between her father and teacher, the large Raikage was running his hand over his braids while her teacher was staring at the black haired woman with a narrowed grey eye. Yorihi lowered her head, feeling ashamed for such a simple slip…

"Oi."

She heard the older woman's gruff voice, raising her covered eyes to the spot she last saw the woman, only to find thin air. The white-eyed girl blinked behind her bandanna before coming down and seeing the black haired and eyed woman was smirking, crouched at her level.

Before she could even blink Reki reached her arm out and poked the small girl in the forehead, "don't fret kid, you'll get it down eventually," a knowing smirk passed Reki's face as she withdrew her arm, watching the little girl's eyebrows rise in surprise, "Everyone screws up early on," the woman's black eyes glanced over shoulder at the white haired woman next to her, "It's the only way we learn…"

Yorihi raised a hand and touched her forehead, remembering the words her teacher had told her it meant. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she looked from the older black haired woman who was pushing on her knees to stand up straight, to her white haired teacher who was standing next to her with a passive look in her grey eye and what looked like a slight smile on her lips.

The Raikage cleared his throat, staring flatly at the odd-person here, "Reki," said black-haired jounin turned to her village leader, black eyes passive behind her glasses. The large man had a slight scowl on his face at her 'intrusion', "Aren't you supposed to be watching the front?"

Reki grinned widely at that, "Don't worry, Raikage-sama, Kokuei is on it," she ran a hand through her long black hair as her grin came down to a tame smirk, "I'm on a smoke break after all…"

The large oni of a man growled, crossing his arms and looking none-to-happy about the lax joinin.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kemui stepped forward, giving the man an earnest look, "Lord Raikage, do not mind," her sole open eye glanced to the older woman, the closest thing she accepted as a mother, then looked down at Yorihi, her precious student, as the faint smile on her lips became more pronounced as she turned her eye back to the large man, "I'm sure Reki was merely seeing us off."

The blonde grumbled, uncrossing his arms and almost pouting at the look on the smaller woman's face, "Not that she or anyone was supposed to be here to witness this," his beady black eyes glanced to the side at the older woman.

Reki raised one hand to remove the cigarette from her mouth and just grinned, "C'mon Raikage-sama, you're sending my first daughter off to god knows where along with my precious granddaughter!" the older woman dramatically placed a hand over her heart, ignoring as the 'smile' slipped from Kemui's face and the large man shuttered. The Uchiha bastard sniffed hard, "And with my precious son off on a mission and my daughter on a survival training trip, you expect me… ME!" she nearly shouted and Kemui just closed her eye, pushing the sigh back down her throat, realizing this _may_ have been a bad idea, "To just sit alone at my desk as they go off into the unknown!" fake sniffing just add to the effect, "How… HOW!" Yorihi had to put a hand over her mouth to stop the giggling that wanted to release itself, Gakari-san sounded like Oji-chan, "Could I **_NOT_** come see them off?!" she ended with a flourish pointing angrily at the Raikage.

Who was just pinching the bridge of his nose, it was late, he didn't need this headache right now, "Kemui…" he groaned the woman's name out.

"Yes, Lord Raikage," the white haired woman spoke softly with a curt nod made from years in the man's service and answering 'headaches' such as this.

"Leave," he growled, keeping his hand pinching the pain away from his head as his other pointed at Reki, "Before _that woman_ wakes up half the village and ruins this mission before it gets started!"

"Spoilsport," Reki replaced her cigarette and devil-may-care attitude as she raised one hand and flipped off the younger man.

Knowing how the older woman would react Kemui quickly stepped between her and Yorihi, reaching out to take the small girl's hand. The assassin gave a barely-there sigh, "Reki…"

What the assassin didn't realize, or just simply could do nothing about, was that standing between an active Byakuugan and one ticked jounin didn't hinder anything at all. Yorihi still saw the older woman flipping off her dad, and being a child looked down at her own hand replicating the gesture, "Ne, Kemui-sama," she shook the woman's hand, "What's this mean?" the little girl held out her hand showing her teacher.

Instead of looking Kemui merely closed her eye, willing the white brow on her forehead to not twitch as a _small_ growl entered her voice, "Reki put your hand down."

"Keh," the black eyed woman put her hand down, snorting as the large dark skinned oni of a man just glowered at her. Those thin black eyes turned to the shorter white-haired woman with a slightly critical eye, "How the hell did I raise you so straight laced?"

The side of Kemui's lip rose, "Blame that on my master," her left grey eye opened as she turned to look at the older woman earnestly, "After his lessons in 'etiquette' nothing you did could corrupt me…"

"Pfft," the older woman smirked as she took out her spent cigarette and flicked it over the closest ledge, "Doubt that," she turned back to the white haired woman with a grin, "My son is like you, can't stand me saying anything 'offensive' or making any… 'gestures'," she raised her hand as if to do it again, only for the assassin to grab her hand just as quickly making her stop. There was a grin in the older woman's eyes as she turned the grab into a close-gripped-shake, "You watch yourself…"

Kemui's eye widened slightly as she looked at her comrade before her normal façade took over and she gave the woman a nod, "Of course."

Reki grinned, lowering her hand and looking down at the little girl holding her first daughter's hand, "And you little one," once she saw the girl look up in her direction she gave a much gentler smile, "Try your hardest…"

Behind the bandana Yorihi blinked, not sure what to think about the woman. She had called her teacher her 'first daughter' even though the two looked nothing alike and her her 'granddaughter' but she didn't look old enough to the small girl to be that… -_and wouldn't that mean...-_ the girl's covered head raised to look at her teacher. –_Kemui-sama…_- looking back at the black haired woman the little girl nodded, a childish smile spreading across her face, "Of course!"

Reki smiled so wide she closed her eyes. The two were cute, she opened her eyes, staring at them both solemnly, she may not have been 'involved' with this whole fiasco but she was going to do whatever she needed to keep her extended family safe. Black eyes turned on the pale assassin as a serious look came over the woman's eyes, "I've got everything handled here."

Again that grey eye widened slightly surprised as she turned from the black haired woman to her lord. He had a stern look on his face, serious and firm, but he gave a nod, accepting the older woman's help. Kemui released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she gave her own nod, they each had their duties, it was time she started hers. That lone grey eye opened, looking down at her student with a serious if caring look, "It's time to leave Yorihi-hime."

The little girl's head turned at the sound of her teacher's voice, so much more solemn then she expected, but in a strange way eager. Yorihi pressed her lips into a flat line and gave a large nod, "Hai, Kemui-sama," she turned her hidden eyes to the older woman and her father, a smile picking at her tight lips, "We'll be back, Otou-sama…" then she turned on the desk clerk with a small wave, "Obaa-san!"

All three adults just blinked at that.

Then Reki laughed...

The Raikage sighed…

… And Kemui just smiled.

At first Yorihi thought she'd said something weird with the awkward silence, then her 'grandmother' started laughing and she heard her father sigh in that way he did around Oji-chan, but when she looked up at her teacher, and saw that light, _true_ smile on the pale woman's face she knew she'd said something right. The little girl smiled, releasing a small laugh that was easily drowned out by the older desk clerk's, but that didn't matter, since as her Teacher looked down at her, her sole open eye looking soft, Yorihi knew she'd heard her.

As the giggles and the laughing fool came down, the assassin looked to her lord, nothing but sincerity in her eye, "Farewell… my Lord." She bowed her head lightly as she gave a partial kneel, before standing straight, tugging her student's hand, and taking them towards the entrance of their village.

At the tug on her hand Yorihi quickly followed her teacher, gaining step with her after a second or two. With her eyes still active she watched without turning as her Father and the black haired woman claiming to be her 'Grandmother' watched them leave. They both looked solemn but stern, knowing this wasn't an end. Her vision trailed up to her Teacher's face and she too had that same solemn sternness and Yorihi wondered if it was an adult thing, to be so serious about such a situation. She squeezed her Teacher's hand, actually 'looking' up at her, and saw as the woman's eye softened just the slightest and the smile on her lips became visible. Yorihi smiled openly, then turned back and waved her hand as her Father and Grandmother left the edge of her enhanced vision. She turned it off the moment they were gone, thinking that maybe, in that last second as she waved 'goodbye', they were smiling just like her Teacher.

-_I'm coming back Otou-sama… Obaa-san_- a smirk picked at the edge of the little girl's mouth as she faced forward. –_I'll try my hardest and become stronger…_- her eyes hardened behind her bandana as she tightened her grip on her Teacher's hand. –_Then I can help protect you all from the 'bad' people… and you won't have to protect and hide anything from me anymore…_- as her resolve to get stronger hardened she felt a tug on her consciousness, and a grin spread on the girl's lips.

Bachiko sat at the end of the bridge, his blue eyes watching as its master and the dog were leaving. He waved his forked tails, unsure what to do… he'd never left this place… it was his 'home' as far as he understood, and he survived being so far from the Nibi, but could he really-

"Oi, cat," Reki called out to the blue-black tabby with that strange tail standing at the edge of the platform.

Vibrant blue eyes turned to stare at the bastard woman over its small shoulder, long ears twitching as he glared at her incessant smile.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" Reki gave a vicious grin, a new cigarette sitting between her fang-like teeth.

The bakeneko blinked, feeling a strange sensation as the woman grinned at him.

"Isn't it your job to watch my daughter," Bachiko turned to see the large Oni of a man, the Raikage, crack his knuckles as his demonic beady black eyes stared down at him.

If ethereal ghost-cats could sweatdrop this was definitely the time as Bachiko's tails went straight as a creeping feeling went up and down his spine. Vibrant blue eyes turned back down the bridge. Suddenly the 'fear' he'd felt a moment ago about leaving disappeared, suddenly replaced by a 'fear' of staying without his master's protection from her insane kin. With a pounce the ethereal blue-black cat jumped into the air over the bridge, disappearing and reappearing further down. He did this several times until he reached his master, disappearing into the space he kept himself around her, making sure she was safe… and as far away from the Oni and bastard as possible…

Reki laughed to herself as the three disappeared into the clouds on the other side of the bridge. Further down and they would get to the gate, tunnels, bridges and guard-posts… and beyond that was outside her network. She gave a light smile around her cigarette, sad to see them go –_How many times have I just stood there, watching as she walked out of my life?_- but glad, as she smiled up at the cold skies, knowing they'd be back.

"Satisfied?" the large man's deep voice broke the nighttime silence.

The smoker breathed out slowly as she lowered her head, "Yea," one hand came up and cupped the cigarette in her mouth but didn't remove, her eyes closed as an unusual seriousness seemed to envelope the older woman, "We've got work to do…"

"Yea," the large man spoke softly, beady black eyes still watching the bridge.

Reki only nodded, keeping her pose as her mind seemed concentrating on something far from where they were. The Raikage was no different, staring into the clouds that were starting to spread…

After the long silence he turned, walking back to his tower.

Reki finally raised her head, Sharingan eyes spinning behind her glasses as her bastard eyes pierced the seals surrounding their village, trailing each chakra flow and scanning for any deficiencies in their defenses. Everything looked normal, but she had lived as a ninja long enough to know that 'normal' only meant there was a problem you hadn't found yet. She breathed smoke out slowly, scanning the skies, seals, and all odd lingering chakras in her vision, even the trail that cat had left as it followed her daughter and granddaughter.

"Heh," the Uchiha bastard snorted, turning on her heel, she had done what she could, it was up to that foolish kid now. She and the Raikage had their own rats to deal with…

* * *

The journey through the northern mountains had been a long and cold one. Yorihi shuttered in the hooded jacket her father had given her for this trip, at first she had thought it strange, having never worn such a thing, but right now she found the hood and thicker material to be a godsend. She idly wondered how her Teacher was doing in her long kimono, Yorihi remembered wearing them a lot, a long time ago, in a different place, but while they covered the entire body she didn't think they were that warm. –_But Kemui-sama's is a lot thicker and a rougher material…_- she had gotten used to the feel of the thing as the older woman would occasionally carry her when she got tired or the young girl would just grab a sleeve if the pale woman's hand was out of reach.

Yorihi activated her eyes, trailing her gaze up at her teacher. It was day time and all she could see were rocks and snow. the young girl had given up paying attention to how many days they had traveled, when she got tired Kemui would pick her up and tell her to sleep, as far as she knew her Teacher had been moving straight since they left the village, it was impressive no matter how Yorihi looked at it, and most of the time she kept her eyes 'off' to conserve her energy, in the vain hopes of staying awake so she could travel with her Teacher without feeling like a burden. It hadn't helped much, but the times her Teacher spoke she could tell the woman appreciated her effort, and the few times she flashed her eyes 'on' to get her bearings, like now, she could see that subtle smile on the older woman's face.

"Here," the white haired woman spoke out in a soft voice as she released the small girl's hand.

"Hmm?" with her active eyes Yorihi looked around the spot surrounding them, it was a small off shoot of the mountain path they had been following, there was a high cliff on one side and a steep drop barely ten feet across from it. The only significant thing about the spot was a large boulder her Teacher stepped closer to and sat down on. Yorihi sniffed once or twice, smelling snow and stone as she saw her breath form a cloud in the air, she turned on her Teacher, who seemed to be taking a meditative position on the rock, "Kemui-sama," she called out curiously, "What's 'here'?"

The white haired assassin opened her left eye, the only eye she seemed to be using since before they left the village, " 'Here' is where we wait."

A dark brow rose over the small girl's bandana as she scanned the area again without moving her head, "But Kemui-sama, there's nothing here?"

"Yet," the older woman said, a _slight_ smirk rising on her lips as she sat in a lotus position on the stone, arms folded into her long sleeves as she closed her eye and seemed to start meditating.

Yorihi frowned, that hadn't answered her question. She 'looked' around, her hand itching to remove her bandana so she could see it all in her 'normal' vision, but Kemui-sama and her father had always told her, outside her room the bandana stays on. She snorted out cold air, not sure what to do in this strange environment as her teacher seemed content to just 'sit' there on what she figured was a really cold rock…

There was a small sneeze at her feet.

Looking down with her active eyes Yorihi spotted Bachiko.

The cat's vibrant blue eyes turned up at her and stared flatly, she got the impression he was _not_ pleased to be sitting in the cold snow.

A wide grin spread across the small girl's face, "Bachi-chan!" she tackled the cat grinning and laughing before she grabbed him, pulling him up close and spinning him around, "I thought you stayed home?"

Once the world stopped spinning the dour cat snorted as his long ears dropped, of all the 'hellos' to get…

He sneezed again.

"Eh?" Yorihi held the ghost cat out at arm's length and stared at him, he looked completely miserable, his forked tail waved about listlessly. The little girl's head tilted to the side, "What's wrong Bachi-chan?"

"It must be hard for him to be here, especially in corporeal form," Kemui's soft voice spoke out in the silence. Yorihi turned around expecting the woman to be standing and staring at her, but she was just meditating, not moved an inch…

… Even if there was something of a snide smirk touching on the side of her lips.

Bachiko snorted at the woman's look, cursing the damn dog and its unflappability, even in _this _situation.

Yorihi just blinked at her teacher behind her bandana, but shook her head a moment later realizing the woman wouldn't be able to see the gesture, "Ne, Kemui-sama," a white brow rose on the older woman's forehead at the way the young girl asked, Yorihi just gulped, remembering the whole 'argument' about using 'Ne?' as a proper word or not. –_But Oji-chan uses it… and Kemui-sama gets on him about it too…_- she sighed, shook her head and 'looked' at her Teacher, starting again, "What must be hard for Bachi-chan?" dark blue brows furrowed over the bandana, "And what does cor-corp-corpl…" her head shook in the hood, "_That_ word mean?"

The smirk turned into a smile on the white woman's face, "Corporeal means 'physical', as in part of the world that we can touch," her grey eye opened slightly staring at the two, "And for a being like him, made entirely of chakra, maintaining that 'physical' form requires energy," she could tell the young girl was staring down and blinking at the cat with the way her eyebrows moved, but at least Kemui knew she was following along, "And these mountains are a very dangerous place for chakra beings such as himself."

Those dark brows rose high underneath the girl's bangs and Kemui knew her white eyes were wide with worry for her strange companion, "What!? Why? Why is this place dangerous to him?"

Kemui's eye closed again as she loosed a light sigh, "The stone in these mountains absorbs chakra, for physical beings such as us with bodies it feels like a light tug, constantly draining a small portion of our energy but nowhere near fatal so long as we remain outside," that grey eye opened again, looking straight at the bakeneko, "But for him, he has not 'real' body to block the stone's effects, it must feel like a much larger drain for him," a slight concerned smile pulled at the white woman's lips, "It's probably why he seems sick…"

To accent the point, Bachiko sneezed again.

Yorihi's brows rose in the center, concern obviously etched in the creases on her forhead, "So what do we do?" her head rose and Kemui could only imagine she was staring straight at her, "What if he dies?"

This concern cause the older woman's eye to open completely, the worry in her student's voice causing concern to rise in her own chest, even if it was for that damn cat. She looked at 'him' straight, he really did look sick, a slight frown tugged on her lips, "As long as he remains outside I'm sure he will recover, becoming used to the drain," a sharp look came to her eyes, "I doubt he can 'die', but the quickest way for him to get better would be to leave these mountains-"

"Then let's go!" Yorihi shouted, getting in a stern stance ready to bolt at any moment.

Kemui's sole open eye blinked, then closed as the woman sighed, "Unfortunately that is not an option," her grey eye opened again, staring at her student, "At least, not for _you_ I'm afraid…"

"Bu-but…" the little girl's shoulders slumped slightly as her hold of the bakeneko tightened, "I don't understand?"

"Yorihi," the assassin's voice was stern, "You have to stay here, this is where your training will happen," her gaze fell on the ghostly feline, "for his safety it would be best he leave…"

The girl's grip on the cat tightened, how could she let him go? He was her friend, companion, partner…

Bachiko just snorted, glowering at the dog, like hell he was leaving his master.

Feeling the cat's reassurances that he wasn't leaving her, Yorihi looked down at him, staring straight into his blue eyes from behind her bandana when he looked up at her, "You mean it?" he turned his head, giving a snort and flicking his tail, but 'telling' her again, no way in hell was he leaving her alone. The little girl squealed, nuzzling the cat closer, "Thank you!"

Kemui could only stare at the scene, since she could only hear half the conversation, but she could tell from the way the feline was glowering at her exactly what he must have been saying. She shook her head, part of her glad the thing would risk itself to stay with the girl, but she knew that would make it difficult, since this was no place for a pure-Chakra creature, "Yorihi," she spoke the girl's name softly, only continuing when she knew she had her attention, "Whether he 'wants' to stay or not, he's still going to have a hard time here…"

Tiny blue-black brow furrowed, her Teacher had a point, and as Bachiko sneezed again it made it that much more obvious this wasn't somewhere he _should_ spend any amount of time at… but… "Kemui-sama…" her head popped up to 'stare' at her Teacher, "Could I give him my chakra to help him?"

Kemui resisted the urge to open her other eye as she stared at her student. While that was entirely possible it was dangerous in many ways. For a chakra-being to leech off the chakra of physical being was dangerous for both parties, one it could make the chakra being dependent on that physical being's chakra, and two it could end up killing the physical being by completely draining its chakra. The worried crease between her brows would have been enough of an answer… but…

"Hmp, I say let her try…"

At the gruff voice all parties turned to find a short, dark skinned man with sparse greyed hair sticking up on his balding head and black shades under bushy greyed eyebrows covering his eyes. He was wearing a burnt red kimono-like top that was open with a dark shirt underneath and a wrap around his torso. There were large beads around his neck on his shoulders that came down in a string with a talisman in the front. Worn hakama held up by a rope belt covered his lower half, gourd on one side and the rope tie on the other, and ended up with flat straw sandals on his socked feet. Finally in his stubby hands was a knarled wooden staff that seemed almost like a club with the fat bulb on top.

Yorihi stared at the old man, she hadn't heard or sensed him at all. Looking down at the snow around him it looked as if he wasn't even standing there, and there was no trail to the spot he was currently standing. –_He's a ghost…_- the thought made the young girl quiver as her covered eyes came back up to his own covered eyes that seemed to only be staring forward.

Bachiko growled, the whispy fur on the back of his neck standing on end as his blue eyes narrowed on the old man. He hadn't sensed him either, but despite his master's odd jump to conclusions, he knew the man was no ghost, but something about him seemed… _off_…

Kemui was simply staring at the man, her sole open grey eye sharp and her body partially tense, but otherwise she hadn't moved an inch, "You can't-"

The old man cocked his head towards the ironically taller woman seated on the rock, "I can and I will," his voice was harsh and firm towards the younger woman before he turned his shades back to the smaller presence the woman had brought with her, "If you wish that beast stay with you girl, you will have to be the one to care for it, even if that means feeding it your own chakra to sustain it…"

Yorihi shivered as the old man stared at her, she couldn't see his eyes and didn't want to push her own to actually look past his shades. The force in his voice was somehow scarier than her Father's when angry, and while she couldn't pin-point his strength like how her Teacher had taught her to with the others, something in the back of her mind told he was far more dangerous than anything she had ever encountered. Involuntarily she took a step back…

His brows lowered slightly…

And before Yorihi or Bachiko could notice, Kemui was standing in front of the small girl, blocking the small man's view of the young girl. They couldn't see it, but both standing behind the woman could definitely feel as her chakra was spiking under her skin as she glared with one eye at the old man.

"Hmp," the old man snorted dismissively, "You're in the way, whelp…"

Kemui threw out her right hand, throwing something that imbedded into the stone she had been sitting on earlier, "I don't take kindly to _anyone_ threatening my Lord's daughter," the two behind her could hear the deep threatening growl in the woman's voice, it caused Yorihi to shiver at the sudden change in her Teacher. White brows furrowed deeply as she stared at the old man, "Even you, Senshu…"

"Hmp," the old man shrugged his shoulders, holding both hands out on his staff, "The girl wouldn't be worth my time if she couldn't even dodge that…"

At the mention of 'dodging' something, Yorihi's eyes hardened behind her bandana and turned back towards the thing her Teacher had tossed. It was a wooden stick. A wooden stick that had been sharpened to a point and her Teacher had tossed it hard enough to imbed in rock. She blinked, not sure which was more impressive, that her Teacher threw a stick into stone or that the old man had made a weapon out of a stick and thrown it with such speed and skill she and Bachiko hadn't even noticed. The girl rightfully swallowed hard…

Kemui frowned at the shorter man, "It wouldn't be worth _my_ time to bring her here only for you to kill her first thing…"

Those greyed brows lowered as a growl entered the man's rough voice, "_Your_ time? Hmp," he tapped his staff on the ground, "You think you're worth anything, whelp?"

Kemui seemed to straighten, her shoulders loosening as her body seemed to relax and the growl left her voice, "Of course not."

The side of the old man's lips piqued, "I see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you…" he cracked his neck, moving forward, not leaving a mark in the snow as he came in front of the taller white haired woman. His head and shades didn't move from their level form but any observer would get the impression he was sizing the taller woman up, examining her as only her master could, "Hmp," he nodded his head to the side, "You've overstrained yourself, not surprising, always trying to show those fools up…"

"Those 'fools' are dead," the white haired woman said lowly as she stepped to the side, allowing her master a direct path to her student.

The old man paused, not moving an inch, "I see," he 'looked' down at the young girl still holding her sneezing bakeneko. He frowned, 'examining' her as well, "Hmp, whelp?"

Kemui's eye narrowed the slightest fraction, "Senshu…"

He frowned, "This girl is not one of us," his head tilted to the side, continuing his examination, "She has too much chakra, all concentrated on her eyes," his brows furrowed in what looked like mild disgust, "And death does not linger around her… she hasn't killed enough…"

Bachiko growled at the old man, blue eyes narrowing with each thing he said… he didn't feel like the dog but there was definitely something about him that smelled… _similar_.

Yorihi shuttered under the old man's scrutiny, not understanding what he was saying. He knew where her chakra was? Said she had '_too much_'? How was that possible? And death… her whole small frame quaked at the idea. Without even realizing it her eyes traveled to her Teacher, "K-Kemui-s-sama?"

There was that hard steel glare in the woman's eye as she looked down at her student.

For a moment, Yorihi was afraid of them both…

"Hmm," the old man moved one hand to rub the scruffy tuff of hair on his chin, "Yet…" his head cocked to the other side as his brows furrowed over his shades, scrutinizing the girl more, "She is afraid, but hasn't run away…" his head tilted down, spotting the growling cat in her arms, who seemed a lot stronger than he was a second ago, "And already capable of controlling such a thing and sustaining it? Hmm…" he continued to rub his chin 'examining' the girl. Then he cocked his head to the side just slightly, "You've brought me something interesting, whelp…"

"I thought you would say that, senshu," Kemui's voice was flat as she looked upon her student. While it wasn't in her eye or any bit of her countenance, she was proud of Yorihi, at that moment both her and her master were pouring out killing intent, enough to kill jounin, yet she either didn't register it or was pushing past it naturally. It was probably due to her living around above-jounin-level people since she had come to Kumo, but the natural reflex of any living creature when faced with such killing intent was to run and hide, and she was still standing before them, shuttering as proof she _did_ feel it, but her body was so used to the strain it didn't even consider running.

"Hmp," the old man frowned, not liking expressing he was impressed with what the whelp brought him. The girl wasn't devoid of fear, he would have killed her if she were, but she was strong enough to stand despite it. If she had more power she would be challenging them despite it… perhaps. A smirk tugged at the side of the old man's lips, "What are your specifics…" her growled out, nodding towards the taller woman, "Since I know you don't want me to make her a killer…"

"She's not one of us," that light growl re-entered Kemui's voice as she faced her master, "Whatever she decides, it would be a waste if she is not taught how to fight properly…"

"Hmp," the old man groaned as he rolled his shoulders again, "What I teach isn't for '_ninja_'…"

A slight smirk picked at the edge of Kemui's mouth, "then don't teach her as a '_ninja_'," her grey eye turned down to her student, the steel still there but something far kinder letting itself known, "She needs to know how to be 'blind' and how to control her chakra…"

There was a growl from the old man, "The first part will be easy," he 'stared' down at the child who was looking straight up at him, "Even if her eyes are meant to 'see' everything…"

Yorihi blinked behind her bandana, unable to stop herself from asking, "H-how…?"

"Hmp," the old man snorted, "It speaks," the small girl gulped audibly and he just grunted rolling his shoulder, "Girl, I may be blind," he tapped his shades with one hand, "But what I've learned by lacking sight makes me far more insightful than those that pride themselves in 'seeing everything', hmp," he snorted in disgust, "Doujutsu users, thinking sight is everything," a vicious grin spread along his face, the first sign of delight the small girl had seen on the man, "makes being killed by an old blind man that much more… rewarding."

Suddenly Yorihi didn't feel afraid anymore. Looking at the old man with that vicious grin on his face was, she felt, the most honest he got, and if she could deal with the 'real' him, everything else about him wasn't scary at all. She looked at her Teacher, that hardened look about her like when she had watched her… kill those men, it wasn't quite the same but the look was similar and she felt the others around her, in her 'family' had similar sides to them. If she could deal with this old man, this stranger, and survive his 'true self' she could deal with her family's other sides. Her dark brows flattened into a serious look as she stared directly at the old man, he turned strength into weakness with his enemies, then he should be able to…

"Teach me," the young girl said sternly.

Both assassins turned to the little girl, mimicking brows raised on their foreheads.

Yorihi felt that fear crawling back up her spine, that drowning chill rising up her body like something pressing in. She shook her head and pushed it out, staring up at them, "I said 'teach me'."

Even Bachiko was staring at the dog and assassin like his partner, demanding them accept them.

The older assassin 'looked' down at the young girl, she couldn't be much older than the whelp next to him when he accepted her as his student, and while she seemed to have more fear, it just meant she had that much more to overcome, and at that moment she seemed to be doing quite well. He smirked, "Fine," he laughed, placing both hands on the staff in front of him, "If you wish so badly to walk the path of a killer…"

"Senshu!" Kemui growled to the old man's right, she did _not_ want this girl walking their path, she _wasn't_ an assassin!

The old assassin raised his hand, halting any more comments from the woman, "Whelp," he growled, far more threatening than he had previously, "She asked to be 'taught'," his brows were low as he 'glared' at the woman, "Then she shall be 'taught'," he turned back to the small girl, ignoring as the white haired woman clinched her fists and jaw, "I will teach you what I can girl, but know this," his raised hand held up one finger, garnering the girl's attention, "I will not teach you what I taught this whelp…"

Kemui glared hard at the old man, but kept her mouth shut.

Yorihi went from following the old man's hand to staring at her Teacher. She had never heard anyone speak down to the woman like that, did he honestly think nothing of her? –_But Kemui-sama is so strong?_- her hidden eyes went back to the old man's… was he really that much stronger?

She nodded.

He returned it, "Good, so long as you understand, you are not **_her_**," he emphasized the point with a growl, "therefore you will not be taught the same," his hand returned to his staff as his imposing form loomed over the small girl, "You will learn what you _need_ to learn, not what you _want_," grey brows furrowed as a growl entered his voice and that chill that had nothing to do with the snowy mountain around them filled the small girl, "And when I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions, no hesitation, is that understood?"

Yorihi swallowed, nodding before she fully registered what was being said, "H-hai…"

"Good," the old man tapped his staff, giving the girl another once over before turning to the woman next to him, "Whelp," Kemui turned to the old man, that hard steel glare back in her eye, "It is time you leave…" with his statement made the old man turned away and started walking the way he came.

Kemui glared at the short man's back, but closed her eye and nodded her head, "Hai, senshu…" she turned to leave and begin her mission-

"K-Kemui-sama?"

-When a fragile small voice stopped her…

Kemui looked down at her student, she couldn't see the girl's eyes but she could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed up in the center that she was worried. Against her better judgment, the white woman kneeled down in front of the girl, placing one hand on her shoulder and tried to look at her as softly as possible, "Yorihi?"

In one moment the girl's face was scrunching up, and in the next she had latched one arm around the woman's neck, burying her face into her shoulder.

Kemui was not nearly as stricken as the small girl was, wrapping both her arms around her small body and hugging her with as much feeling as she could. There were no words at this moment that could help either of them, they were to take two different paths at this point in time, and even thought she knew they were to meet back up again, years from now, the assassin couldn't bring herself to reassure the small girl, or herself, about that. A lot could happen in four years, lots of plans, lots of mistakes, lots of things that could run wild and screw everything up…

And while she was older and experienced enough to expect that out of life, she knew Yorihi wasn't… not yet anyway.

Kemui pushed the girl away, breaking their hug, and held her at arm's length. Her sole grey eye, her only _real_ eye, was all that looked the girl and her captive bakeneko over. A light smile crossed the older assassin's lips as she ran one hand along the small girl's cheek, the other actually petting Bachiko. There was a proud yet solemn look in her eye, as she let them both go, stood up and quickly walked pasted the small girl and ghost cat.

Yorihi just stood there, eyes wide behind her bandana, finding it hard to believe what just happened. –_K-Kemui-s-sama…_- her Teacher… her Mother… had just walked away…

Even Bachiko was stunned… that dog… that woman, had just pet him, kindly, with no malice, telling him with only a touch how much she trusted him…

For the both of them the world suddenly felt so much colder.

"Girl," a rough voice from several feet away shouted, "Come along, we don't have time for sentiments," and with that the old man turned, continuing his journey. This would be the only time he paused for anyone, he never knew the whelp to care so much for anyone… witnessing that, even if not 'seeing' but sensing with his enhanced senses… he shook his head, whispering to himself, "Always surprising me, whelp."

"H-hai!" Yorihi forced out of her throat, her steps as shaky as her voice. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run after her Teacher, but some fear told her the woman was already gone. She shuttered as she caught up to the old man, not bothering to look up at him, not knowing what to say…

"What's your name girl?" the old man asked as he tapped his staff on the stone ground.

The dark haired girl 'looked' up at the old man, then lowered her head. She remembered what her father taught her long ago, about shouting your name proudly without fear, somehow she got the feeling this old man would not appreciate that. Her eyebrows furrowed and she mustered all the courage she had to still her shaking form, as she looked forward stern as her Teacher would, "Tenkyuu Yorihi."

She couldn't see it but a smirk lifted the edge of the old man's lips, she certainly wasn't like the whelp, "You may call me Tougemichi…"

* * *

A week later in the land of fire a white haired woman in a common looking kimono stood in front of the large gate of Konoha, two grey eyes stared at the Village Hidden in the Leaves with great determination. She had business with this village but that wasn't what was on her mind as she looked at the enormous open gate.

For the first time she missed the great gate strung over the bridge hung high in the clouds. She missed the mountains, the thin air, the snow, harsh winds and terrifying storms.

She missed Bee's horrible rhymes, Yugito's stories, Reki's comments, even Joshu's stares and Seichi and Jimei's bickering…

She missed her Lord…

She missed Yorihi.

Four years in these lowlands, in these verdant flat lands with its perfect weather and temperate climate…

She had to push the bile back down her throat; she had a mission to accomplish…

So the assassin took the step forward, for better or worse, whatever happened, happened, and she would be back home soon enough.

The chuunin on guard at the gate glanced up as a shadow came over his log book, a smile spreading across his face as he recognized the white haired woman with the pretty grey eyes and bright smile, "Katsuri-san! Ryougi Katsuri-san!" the bandaged faced chuunin stood up leaning over the counter to grin widely at the civilian woman.

"H-hai," she spoke in a soft voice, "Its good to see you again Kotetsu-kun…"

The young spikey haired chuunin grinned, "Hehe," then he remembered something as he looked the woman over, "But what are you doing back? Your last visit was only a few months ago?"

The tight smile spread across the woman's face, "Yes…" her voice trailed as a kind of hurt entered her cloudy eyes, "A-about that…" she brought one hand wrapped in her kimono sleeve up as she bit her bottom lips for a moment, "I-it was horrible," she raised her head to stare at the young chuunin with watery eyes, "I must speak with the Hokage, I have terrible news from Rai no Kuni!"

In an instant the young chuunin's jaw dropped, and Kemui watched as he made some big fuss about logging out, grabbing his friend Izumo to cover for him, as he was going to take her directly to see the Hokage. The assassin would never understand how ninja could be so blunt, a cute woman in distress with 'terrible news' and they seemed to forget their duties as protectors of _their_ village. No one would ever get in so easily in Kumo…

She brought a hand to her head, she had to stop thinking about it, the number one way for someone to get caught in a lie is if they didn't believe in their lies. She took a deep breath, from now on, Kumo was dead to her. Bee, Yugito, Reki, Joshu, Seichi, Jimei and everyone there was dead to her. She didn't know the Raikage and there was no girl named Yorihi in her life.

Kemui was dead.

The young woman opened her grey eyes, she was Ryougi Katsuri and she had no idea about a Kumo plot to hunt Uchiha, spy on Konoha, or anything else of that nature. She was just a civilian trader asking for asylum from the rising turmoil in her home country…

"This way Katsuri-san," the spikey haired chuunin grinned, leading her towards the Hokage's tower.

The white haired woman nodded, taking her first step over the threshold.

* * *

Suzumebachi – Sparrow bee/Hornet

'Gakari' – shortened version of Annaigakari - clerk at the information desk

Senshu – Former/Late Master (Usurper, Tyrant)

Senshuu – Thousand/Many Years

Tougemichi –Road over a mountain pass

Ryougi – double meaning, two meanings, Ka – Beautiful, Good, Excellent, Tsuri – Fishing

Ryougi Katsuri – Double meaning of Excellent Fishing = spying

* * *

**A/N:** i've come to realize i have a very strange way of thinking, the names i picked for most of the people i created in this are actually words i thought of in dreams, i see the character and a word comes to me from the abyss of the collective unconscious, and out of twisted curiosity i put them in a translator thingy and i either find a direct translation or something close...

Tougemichi is one of these names, so oddly appropriate i couldn't believe it...

now 'Ryougi Katsuri' is a bit different, Ryougi is actually a pull from one of my favorite characters, Ryougi Shiki from 'Kara no Kyoukai: Garden of Sinners' whom i think in some twisted aspect of my mind, i based some of Kemui off of without realizing it (knife wielding, flat attitude, inability to connect with people fully... strange attachment to one person... glowing eyes when powered up...) and when i think of Kemui in a kimono i think of the kind Ryougi Shiki wore, without the red leather jacket (that'd be too much of a giveaway XD) so thinking of a good 'surname' for Kemui's alter-ego she uses to get in and out of other villages that just popped in my head and i thought 'why not?'... here's the funny part, Katsuri was the name that i 'thought' up that wouldn't leave me alone, 'Ka' has many meanings, too many to list here, and Tsuri is simply 'Fishing' or 'Angling' which is STILL fishing -.- i was not pleased with that... but putting it next to Ryougi which is 'double meaning' it made me think 'what's another meaning for 'fishing'?' ... spying! -evil grin- 'fishing' is another term for 'information gathering' Ie: spying, and what is she doing while using this name? :3

my mind has a very bizarre means of working, but once i figure it out, its flippin' amazing XD

for some reason i felt the need to throw in that last scene, i'm effectively saying 'goodbye' to Kemui as a primary character, as sad as that is (to me at least) since i think i'm going to scrap all my super in-depth 'what happened during these 4yrs' shenanigans, and besides a scene or two for Yorihi's growth, just time-skip... its about time she graduated to 'academy student' anyway and being the solo-MC of this game... now, i won't forget what i intended to write, that stuff will play in, but i think i'll 'slowly' reveal it as the rest progresses... or just write an 'aside' drabble pile (i've already got plenty of scenes to throw in from various points in this universe -.- mind works in weird ways... IANU for one...)

anyway, I LOVE YOU KEMUI! goodbye to being primary~ -sniffs- back to the OC bin with you...

Oh, and if anyone didn't get it, the reason Kemui had her right eye closed most of the chapter was because her 'new' eye, ya know, the one with the freakin' camera in it, was installed, and she had it 'off' so what she considers 'personal' moments wouldn't be recorded and seen by some weirdos in R&D... just saying...

oh, and i love all your reviews! :D Liz, by the nine you ask a lot of questions, BUT I LOVE THE SPECULATION! KEEP AT IT! XD and see, she called Reki 'grandma', sorta... -snickers- hehe... and oh, the 'romance' question... sigh... i dont' want to go back to that XD

i forget who asked, but yea, two chappy's back, the bum in the green, yea, that was Hizashi :3 notice when he was lingering around Kumo? Yori/Hina-chan's birthday? eh, eh~

well, i'm sure there were other things i wanted to say, but oh well...

Comments, Questions, Opposing views, come on, gimme some reviews! :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

Ps: DA page for piccys! i'm sure i got a link in my profile somewhere...


	22. Softie

**A/N:** a quick update... i suppose... just felt like it, don't ask why, just kinda sat down and this said 'WRITE ME! please~' umm... kay? normally i have to wrestle with my chapters... huh?

certain events in here i will blame on my reading TheDarkId's Let's Play on Drakengard... boy i wish i'd played that game (not really, the actual gameplay SUX! story is deliciously... er... 'really'... 'deep'... Read: Messed-up!-sad-face) thankfully i'm not as evil as cavia towards small children... or just children period... or elves... yea...

w00t w00t reviews! thanks guys :D

ENJOY!

* * *

"Girl," Tougemichi nodded his head in one direction, tapping his staff on the snow-covered stone to emphasize his point, "This way…"

Yorihi was panting several paces from the old man. The little 'blind' girl was trying to stay on her feet, at this point it was only her growing agitation with the old man that was keeping her on her feet. The two of them had been walking in the cold mountains for several days, at least, and the shades wearing blind man hadn't stopped a moment or slowed his pace once. She swore she would lose him at some point but miraculously that swift 'tap, tap, tapping' of his staff every-other step gave her an excellent idea of where he was at all times, inwardly she wondered if he was doing it on purpose so she didn't get lost. –_If that was true he'd slow down or let us rest a moment…_-

The young girl's chin lowered onto the head of one very sullen bakeneko. Bachiko had lost all will to move, let alone hold on to the girl the day before yesterday, these mountains made him feel extremely weak and apathetic, and he knew if it weren't for his master giving him a small stream of her own chakra that he'd have laid down and probably disappeared by now. The further they followed the blind old fool the more sick he felt, the ghostly feline had managed to remain lucid enough to at least 'help' direct his charge since she had kept her eyes inactive for the most part, trying to conserve what chakra she could. The blue-black cat honestly had to wonder what was driving her, she was feeding him chakra while her own must have been being drained by the mountains, all the while following the old fool who kept a brisk pace that had to be hard to keep up with, carrying him and all…

"Ugh!" Yorihi grunted, holding the tepid cat closer and picking up the pace to not lose her new 'master'.

… But she kept going. Humans kept impressing the young Bakeneko. His vibrant blue eyes raised to watch the sky a moment, watching the rolling clouds that threatened more snow…

"Bachi-chan?" the dark haired girl 'looked' down at the cat in her arms.

Bachiko raised his head to stare at her, she couldn't see it through the bandana but he made sure she understood what he was doing…

… before throwing his smaller head forward and sneezing for the billionth time.

The girl raised one hand, cold fingers running through his wispy fur, scratching in a spot she knew he liked, "It can't be much longer," she tried to reassure him, even if she didn't know why. Yorihi raised her head, listening for that tell-tale 'tap' of the old assassin's staff. She knew, by feel of the drag on her chakra and from the impression Bachiko was giving her, that Tougemichi was leading them further into the mountains… where there was more stone and a stronger drain. Her arms wrapped around the chakra creature, worried about him, she took off towards the sound of the old man. She didn't care about herself, if she had to feed him all her chakra so he'd survive she would… but-

-_Then I won't see Kemui-sama again…_- that thought caused her to slow down, just enough to gather her breath… or so she told herself. Small dark brows dropped over the dark blue bandana, Yorihi's mind had been stuck on that last meeting with her Teacher… how she felt, how she smelled, the look she didn't quite catch… on one hand that had been the kindest her Teacher had ever been, so sweet and sincere hugging both her and Bachiko… but at the same time, it had been the cruelest thing she'd ever done, just walking away without a word.

Bachiko poked her mentally, sensing her thoughts.

Yorihi just sniffed, refusing to get swallowed up in the thought, "Its n-nothing…"

A flicked ear was her response, he didn't believe her but didn't 'say' anything, since he too was easily trapped by thoughts of that dog.

"Hmp," the duo 'glanced' up at the sound, Bachiko really the only one spying the old man running his free hand along the side of one of the cliffs, frowning at it in that way he judged everything. Yorihi just picked up the sound of the old man's hand hitting the stone, the last sound she had to follow him with, "Girl!" he growled in the gruff voice, knocking the stone again, "Use your eyes, see if this thing is stable."

"Uh-uh," Yorihi blinked behind her eyes, catching the old assassin's voice then 'looking' ahead. She swallowed hard, her body was so tired, the drain on her chakra alone was tiring, but the straight walk to wherever they were-

"Hmm?" it was easy to hear as the short old man turned, his staff tapped as if just to accent the point his eyeless sight was 'glaring' at her, "You heard me girl!" he barked at the child eeking out a portion of his killing intent to scare her.

She swallowed again, nodding without thought. –_Sorry_- she thought to the bakeneko as she drew her chakra back into her and towards her eyes, activating them.

He didn't mind, shuttering only a moment before sneezing, trying to ignore the sudden heavier drain on his body.

With eyes active she caught what may have passed for a smirk on the old man's lips, but it was so small she figured she was just seeing things. Yorihi focused her eyes on the stone in front of the old man. On the surface it was just like every other rock face in the mountains surrounding them, it didn't appear to have any cracks or deficiencies she could see on the outside. Pumping just a little bit more chakra into her eyes her vision pushed further into the rock…

Only to see absolutely nothing.

"Huh?" the little girl's head tilted slightly as she tried seeing through the rock again, "That's… strange?"

"Hmp," the old man definitely had a smirk on his lips, if somewhat cruel, "Thought so," he turned back to the stone knocking it with his knuckle, "This stone is special, as that Whelp said, in that it absorbs chakra," he took a breath in through his large nose, and when he released it his hand struck out, breaking the stone wall in the blink of an eye.

Yorihi and Bachiko's eyes widened at the quick shattering of the hard stone surface. With her eyes active, Yorihi had seen the whole thing, the old man just breathed in, closed the hand he had been rapping on the stone into a fist, and as he breathed out just… punched it. No draw back to gain power, no extra flexing, no chakra pull, just… punched it… all of five inches from where his fist started. Looking around the large hole that was at least four times her height and wide she couldn't help but gulp again, impressed.

"Hmp," Tougemichi was shaking his hand, "But it seems those 'special' eyes of yours can't see through it either," a cruel smirk spread on his wrinkled features as he drew out a wooden pipe and placed it in his mouth, "But that will serve us just fine," a match was struck on nothing and a flame came about as the old man lit his pipe, flicking the spent match away and taking a step into the new 'cave' he had opened up, "Seeing as you need to learn how to be blind first…"

Yorihi took several tentative steps towards the cave, a sudden chill running up her spine that she could feel was mimicked in Bachiko. The inside of the cave was nothing but a vast blackness, absolutely no light ventured far past the opening. It felt like an old place, long undisturbed, and now angry to have someone enter within-

"Get in here girl," the old codger barked, releasing a deep breath of herbal smoke from his nose.

Behind the bandana white eyes actually moved from the vicious old man to the vast empty blackness, "B-but…" her voice started before she could even think, her grip on Bachiko tightening as the cat nuzzled deeper into her arms, "W-what about… about the st-stone… th-the drain on-on Bachi-chan?"

The old man frowned and it suddenly wasn't the ancient darkness that was so scary, "What did I say about questioning me?"

Her brows furrowed as the little girl turned her head towards the old man, "B-but Toughmichi-sama, he-he-"

Quicker than a flash Yorihi was sent flying, back struck hard into the wall on the opposite side of the path they had been taking. The first thing she tried to do was breath, coughing hard as her lungs couldn't expand wide enough to breathe. Her neck hurt, along with her jaw, and she rubbed that cheek along her shoulder and could already feel it starting to swell. Her arms were numb, stuck in their position of holding Bachiko out of shock as the Bakeneko flared his chakra coat, anger burning in his bright eyes at what the old man had done…

"Don't look at me like that beast," there was a harsh growl in the old man's voice as he lowered his hand, now standing where Yorihi had been, everything about his countenance eking a barely contained calm, "It is your fault she did not obey my instruction."

Bachiko's ears lowered but his growling didn't cease. No one had the right to backhand his master like that, not for what she did, for asking… for worrying about _him_!

A hand came down on the cat's head accompanied by a forced cough, "Ba-Bachi-chan, calm down…" she stroked his ears back when his growling persisted, "I-I'm fine… s-see?"

Against his wishes the bakeneko's blue eyes turned to his master. She was giving him this small smile but the bruise on her cheek made his fur stand on end. Instantly his eyes returned to the old man to glare at him, ears down and eyes sharp, but he stopped growling if only for her sake.

Yorihi coughed two more times before making her way back to her feet. She rubbed her cheek on her shoulder before 'looking' back at her new 'Master'. Nothing about the old man's continence was remorseful of his action, but neither did he seem to enjoy it, by his stance alone it seemed he thought he was justified, merely enacting a punishment on an unruly student. Her brows furrowed as she bit her lip, holding Bachiko tight. –_I did swear… not to hesitate, not to question…_- she raised her head, eyebrows furrowed over her bandana as if she were glaring, "My… apologies, Tougemichi-sama, for he-hesitating…"

"Hmp," the old man gave an imperceptible nod, "Don't call me that," his body seemed to 'relax', as much as he did, as he took the pipe out of his mouth, "If you are going to use that name, only say 'Tougemichi'," he hit the pipe to his hand, removing the ash and quickly replacing the crushed herbs into the pipe, "… the rest is unnecessary."

Yorihi bowed her head, knowing the old man couldn't see it, but felt he would know anyway, "Yes, Tougemichi…" she watched him as he turned around, not 'glancing' her way or motioning towards her at all, just turned back toward the darkness of the cave. Yorihi bit her lip, ignoring the stinging in her cheek and various other parts of her body. She turned the way he went, eyebrows even as she just watched him walk further into the cave, "Why does Kemui-sama not call you by your name?" she shouted without even realizing it.

The old man stopped, "Hmm?" a grisly brow rose over the black shades, "Have I ever said that was my 'name' child?" he turned back to her and heard as her surprise as both her and that beast she carried stiffened, "All I said was 'you may call me…' not that it was my true name…"

The young girl's brows furrowed, a memory coming to mind as she remember the distinct wording her Teacher used the first time they met, "Kemui… Kemui-sama s-said the same thing…"

"Mmh," the old man nodded unconsciously, holding the pipe as he breathed in its fumes, "That must be the name they finally gave her when she was thrown out, hmp," he gave a half-laugh, "Not surprising… it fits her better than her true name…"

Dark brows stayed furrowed over her bandana as Yorihi stared at the old man, "What does that mean?"

Tougemichi gave a long exhale, smoke coming from his nose, "I may tell you if I feel inclined," those grey brows furrowed behind the black shades as he 'stared' at the small girl, "First things first, girl, get in here so I can close this hole…"

Yorihi tensed only a moment, before gripping her hands into tiny fist, holding her chin up high, the only visible sign she was glaring were her furrowed brows as she took purposeful strides into the cave. She pushed her chakra out as the drain from the stone increased, hoping to keep Bachiko well 'fed' so he wouldn't feel worse.

"Hmp," the old man just shrugged his shoulder, walking to the open side of the stone, making three seals with one hand and placing it on the rock. Quickly the rock seemed to take on a life of its own, growing to fill in the hole.

Yorihi watched as the last of the light filled in, swallowing hard and trying to not be afraid of the absolute darkness that consumed them.

"You'll get used to it," the old assassin spoke gruffly once all light was gone, not that it made a difference to him, "There is about another day's walk to my home…"

"You _live_ here?" Yorihi couldn't help the squeak in her voice, this was the first time she was in absolute darkness, not even a shred of light to be had, not a crack at the bottom of her vision, nothing.

"Hmp," the old man seemed to growl as he walked towards the girl, knowing exactly where she was in the darkness, staff tapping causing her to stiffen the closer he came, "light, dark, day, night, it makes no difference to me," he moved his shades knowing at least the cat would catch the sound, "few things live in these caverns due to the darkness and the stone, it ensures my own peace from the world I left long ago…"

Yorihi blinked, not that it helped her at all, as she felt the old man walk by with the light shift in the air, "B-but how?" the tapping stopped and she had to wonder if he turned towards her, "How do you live here, no light, no food, no water," she breathed out loudly as Bachiko sneezed, "no air?"

That becoming-familiar grunt from the old man, "Hmp, no wonder you ninja are so weak…"

Yorihi frowned, brows deep in a glare, not that anyone could see it.

Tougemichi rolled his shoulder, "None of my kin would look at this situation as such," a crack of the neck, "While you worry about what you 'don't' have, we would be finding what we 'do' have," he gave a swift 'tap' of his staff, "These caves were formed by snow melting on these mountains and the water finding cracks to slip through, so immediately we have both air and water," he started walking, staff 'taping' with each off-step, "and where there is water, plants grow, therefore we have food," he gave a grunt noticing small steps not following, "where there are plants, small creatures to eat them," it took a moment but soon the girl started trailing the 'taping', just as she had on the way up to this part of the mountain, "those creatures, and the larger ones that eat them, we can also eat… if in the mood to hunt."

"Th-there are creatures in these caves?" she couldn't help having one hand out, being utterly truly without light was similar to the sense of vertigo she used to get when she was first activating her eyes. –_Are my eyes even 'on'?_- she couldn't tell, a quick feel around the side of her head and there were the tell-tale bulging veins. –_Yep… on… and I still can't see…_- it was a very… strange feeling, knowing she very well '_could_' see everything, but at the moment '_couldn't'_. She shrugged, not that anyone would see, but felt no reason to keep them on if she couldn't use them, and they were such a drai-

"Leave them on," the gruff old man's voice spoke out in the darkness.

With no means to 'see' and vaguely judging distances by sound, it was no surprise when the small girl bumped right into the old man. She bounced off quickly, landing on the stone floor, rubbing her nose. She couldn't see it, but she got the feeling Tougemichi was shaking his head at her.

"Hmp," the old man frowned, breathing in smoke and just shaking his head, "Leave them on as long as you can girl, it will help in your training," he breathed out a long stream of smoke, "And yes, there are 'creatures' in these caves, some I doubt have ever seen the light of day…"

The young girl shuttered, picking herself. Her nose twitched at the sudden addition of herbal smoke to the stagnant air, finding it far easier to track her new Master by that smell then just his shuffling steps. She quickly followed him, Bachiko hung listlessly in her arms as she tried to juggle the strain on her reserves between him and the stone, through lengthy breaths she questioned the old man, "H-how is it s-supposed to help?"

"Hmp," surprisingly it sounded like he might be grinning as he effortlessly walked around a group of stalagmites, Yorihi of course effortlessly tripped over them, "Tell me girl, how do you feel at this moment?"

She panted heavily, pushing herself up as Bachiko nudged her with all the strength he had. His tail was down, his ears were limp and he did not like this place, sure he could 'see', sort of, but with the constant drain he was barely any help. He was as useful as a pet rock. Yorihi tried not to snort at the impression he was giving, as she picked him back up and sniffed her way back to her grouchy master, "V-very… v-very… drained… Tougemichi," she barely answered, taking a deep breath to try and gather back some energy.

There was no indication but the old man was smirking, "You should be girl," she heard him tapping the wooden pipe against one of the stone columns, the bright flecks of dwindling light as the sparks jumped out and quickly died, "Hmp, your chakra right now is being split four ways, to your eyes, to the mountain, that beast, and keeping you alive," she had to squint, even behind the bandana, as he relit the herbs in the pipe, "right now, you are surviving with less than a quarter of what you would normally be…"

"Th-than…" it was really hard to breathe, and she didn't know if it was the 'new' smoke or just the stale air, or the fact they weren't moving for once, "Wh-why… stay… h-here?"

Tougemichi nodded, though she wouldn't have noticed, "That whelp wanted you to learn two things while under my tutelage, being blind," he held up one finger, though in the lightless black neither could see it, "And chakra control, now" that hand went behind his back as he 'stared' down at his pupil, "What is the best way to learn chakra control?"

Yorihi's eyes were narrowed on the old man, and even if they were outside he wouldn't see it, "Exercises," was her one word answer.

"Hmp," the old man nodded in the dark, turning on his heel and snorting a small puff of smoke, "that is one way, chakra pathways are like muscles for the spirit, they must be worked constantly to grow…"

At the sound of his voice moving away, Yorihi took one last deep breath, sniffing the air for smoke and trotting after the 'taping' steps, "B-but… wouldn't… that just…" she took a deep breath catching up, "make the chakra reserves… '_larger_' then?"

"That depends," he grunted, turning a corner, sensing as the girl trailed a few steps before turning around and finding him again, "like muscles certain exercises grow reserves, other grow control, similar to bulk and strength."

The young girl swallowed, her stomach suddenly reminding her it was starving from all this 'exercise', "Wh-what's t-the… difference?"

The old man's hand shuffled around in the deep sleeve pockets of his robe then threw something over his shoulder, Yorihi didn't even notice his action until something hard hit her in the face, Bachiko quickly caught the jerky, nibbling off a piece for himself, "Chakra reserves, like bulk in muscles, just build up size, while Chakra control and muscle strength build up the 'ability' of the chakra or muscle." The old man breathed out a bit of smoke, listening as the girl and the cat were growling at each other over the food, "Stronger muscles mean more power in blows; greater chakra control means more chakra based abilities can be used, ideally for less…"

"So…" Yorihi shoved the rest of the jerky in her mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing while she could feel Bachiko growling at her, "By my having 'less' chakra… I can learn better control?"

"Hmp, partly," the old man grunted, turning another corner and amused it took her less time to realize it, "Your concentration is split three way, to your eyes, to that beast, and whatever else you are doing, you have no control over the mountain absorbing your chakra, but that drag is obviously felt," Tougemichi perked an ear when he didn't hear footsteps following him, "Girl?"

"H-hai!" Yorihi quickly jumped out of a pile of stalagmites, Bachiko shaking off as he got slightly wet.

"Hrm…" was the old man's gruff growl, "As I was saying," he turned, convinced the child would find him, "With the constant drain your chakra will continue to grow to compensate for it, and with your concentration having to be split, your control will constantly be tested, for if it slips for even one moment-" there was another stumble and crash in what he assumed was a column this time, he merely snorted out smoke as a response, "you will surely pay dearly for it…"

"O-ow," Yorihi raised her arm, it felt slick and tender, she must have cut it on some of the rocks, she breathed in a hiss through her teeth, "T-that hurt…"

Bachiko lowered his ears as he sat in front of the girl. He felt terrible, unable to do anything to help…

"Hmp," a deep exhale of smoke told the two the 'Master' was upon them, "Break anything?"

Yorihi blinked behind her bandana, unconsciously feeling along her arm, "N-no."

"Hmp," Again that grunt, "Give me your arm," the young now-very-really-blind girl held her arm out, not knowing quite where her new master was. Tougemichi grunted, kneeling down and feeling the cut over, ignoring as she hissed. He shook his head, children, always getting hurt by such little things, "Just like that whelp," he grumbled to himself, not realizing the girl would hear him, as he pulled out an herb paste and ran it along the cut, "Leave that on for a few hours, it should ensure there's no infection," with that the old man grunted as he stood up, ready to continue.

Yorihi felt the goo on her arm; it was all tingly, and smelled like herbs…- _like the medicine Kemui-sama uses_- she raised her head to look at the old man, thank him, but again she couldn't 'see' anything, "T-thank you…" it was quit for a moment, then she heard his grunt. A smile pulled at the girl's mouth as she hopped up, feeling out for where Bachiko went, quickly grabbing him and going towards the sound of 'tapping', "Tougemichi," she called as she caught up to him, "What did you mean? A-about Kemui-sama?"

"Hm?" the old man grunted.

"You kept referring to her as 'whelp', like you call me 'girl'," the young girl explained, hoping he'd elaborate.

"Hmp," he grunt, "Suppose I do," he gave a deep exhale, "In time girl, now is about your training…" he ignored as he could sense her head go down, obviously depressed about being shut out. He frowned, "You're different girl, when we train here, it is to learn a chakra control so precise it makes it so we have no need for large reserves," he threw out, wanting to ignore the child's sullenness, "You will be learning in a similar way, but since you are not one of us, it is integral your chakra reserves grow exponentially to continue challenging your control," the hand holding his staff went behind his back, causing the 'tapping' to stop, but the staff to be sticking out significantly, "You already have larger reserves then I require, but I doubt they are much to a Ninja…"

Yorihi felt something shift in front of her, and the 'tapping' stop… then something hard hitting her side. Curious, she reached out with one hand, shifting Bachiko into the other, and grabbing whatever it was… through feel alone she could tell it wasn't stone, it wasn't sucking her chakra and wasn't as hard. Then she remembered the 'tapping' stop. –_His staff?_- she stayed with it as he continued walking, just curious…

Then she smiled, grabbing the staff, using it to follow her new master…

Bachiko rolled his eyes in her arm. Yorihi got the distinct impression he was mumbling something along the lines of 'softie'. The young girl had to bit her bottom lip to stop the giggling that wanted to let loose at the idea, but she did smile.

Tougemichi continued his lecture, never once mentioning the tug on his staff, or the fact the girl didn't trip on anything else on their way to his home.

* * *

Softie – (no direct translation) closest being: Shiorashii (gentle, meek, sweet, modest) Hito (human)

* * *

**A/N:** i'm actually surprised now that i think about it that this didn't turn out more... f-cked up... huh... normally i absorb what i read and generally have that vibe for quite awhile... then again, as f-cked up as Drakengard is/was i was more delighted by the (possible) depth of the characters... and the sheer amount of IRONY! going around in it... quite honestly, i could never do that to my character... maybe... i have to grow into it... i guess... maybe... -hugs Arioch- don't bite me!

-coughs- anyway... yea! so, that! thing... there! :D

its cute... when i'm happy i write ironically 'cute' things... this is so weird when thinking about how i was reading Drakengard yesterday x.x

yes, guest, i think up most (if not all) of these names in dreams... lucid thinking really, ya know that time you're trying to sleep but can't? yea, i think about my stories, and 'writing' them out in my lucid-dreamy-thing-state... the backbone of what i write is the characters, because i really just think of them and put them in a box together and see what they do... like the sims... but as a base, its the personality and/or role/archetype i want of the character, then how they look comes from that, and from that comes a word out of the collective unconscious that becomes their 'name'... yep... i like being not-normal...

oh dear... Liz... WHY DON'T YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT! XD one thing i did like out of all of those, the concept of political marriages, since she'll be the Raikage's daughter, that'll be an issue... wonder how i should do that... or if at all, since i don't feel Kumo, or at least the top people, think so much in that feudal sense... and they wouldn't be in such a 'rush' to have her as a breeder, i kinda made it a small point back in 'Honest Johnny-O' but R&D's been supplied some of her blood, they have cloned byakuugan they're studying concurrently with Kemui's observations of Yorihi's development of the bloodline... yep, i can completely circumvent that if i want... still could be an issue though, i haven't exactly thought about the 'next' Raikage yet...

well, yea... that... THANKIES~ for the reviews, keep 'em up :3

Comments, Questions, Opposing views~ (review :3)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	23. Curious Circumstances

**A/N:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh... apologies on the 'lateness', while i completely intended this to be delivered last month i got stuck on a scene -coughtheraikagescoughcough- and to get my mind off of it so i could start fresh i wonder over to my other unfinished stuff... i think i managed four one-shots for BLEACH -counts- yep, four of them, last two chaps for HFJ, B-side for 'The Difference' and 'Redemption', i'm actually rather proud of that fact i was so productive... sorry it meant a delay on this -ducks under shrapnel fire- would it make it 'less' of a pain in the ass if i stated i was ALSO working on two or three 'asides' for THIS universe? -looks around- i don't know if they'll be posted 'in' this, they're like IANU, and that had little success... but they DID help me get back on track with this!

also, for the record, i'm placing the Raikage in the same category i shoved Rock Lee and Chie Satonaka, there's just some people that DO NOT want to work with me -.-

ENJOY!

* * *

It was another cloudy morning.

Taro was making a house of cards on his side of the guard shack. Ever so slowly the brown haired chuunin delicately slid a Queen of Hearts on top of an Ace of Spades. With the action complete, and the five card-high house not yet toppled over, he grabbed the next card.

Naota watched impassively. The glasses wearing chuunin had literally nothing to do; the logs were all checked, double-checked, triple-checked and found to have no errors. The dark blue-haired chuunin had spent a good amount of time dusting the guard shack here and there, as last shift had left a _complete_ mess… or so they claimed, since the pale chuunin had nothing better to do. The cleaning quickly stopped the moment Taro started making the house of cards, seeing as the movement toppled the deck pretty quickly, and since Naota was a very 'respectful' person of other's… oddities and interests, decided to just sit down at watch him.

That is until the dark haired and eyed chuunin suddenly looked towards the bridge, sensing a large amount of malevolent chakra bursting their way…

Immediately Naota was out of the guard shack, two tanto drawn in reverse grips as the chuunin watched the bridge with narrowed eyes behind glasses.

Taro was a bit slower, as he had just tossed the Jack of Clubs and 10 of Diamonds over his shoulder, drawing the iron bat off his back and standing next to his partner, trusting their judgment that whatever it was crossing the bridge was a potential threat.

For a second the two battle-ready chuunin watched the clouds roll along the solitary bridge…

Then-

"OH SWEET-THANK YOU AND HALLELUYAH!" something yellow, chakra covered and _LOUD_ burst across the bridge, right passed the two stunned chuunin and towards the big gate and-!

Hugged it?

Both Naota and Taro's left brow twitched as they turned slowly towards whatever-it-was and spotted… Nii Yugito, in badly torn and ripped up travel clothing… _**hugging**_… the gate.

"Wha-?" Taro's mouth rightfully just dropped as a wayward hand vacantly pointed at… Yugito hugging the gate, "Nao-tan, I'm seeing this right?"

"It would appear… so?" the dark blue haired chuunin just blinked, pushing up their glasses, not sure what to think about… Yugito hugging the gate…

Then there came a boisterous laughter from the bridge, "Yugi-chan, ya gotta understand, just happy to be close and so far from the coast, dig?"

Two chuunin heads turned… and found Killer Bee, in equally torn up and damaged travel wear, just grinning wide.

"Sempai, quiet, don't have time to pull an Aneue on you," the twin-tailed blonde rubbed her cheek along the engraved giant gate, "savoring this moment…"

The Chuunin blinked.

Bee frowned, clicking his tongue before looking at the stunned chuunin, "Yo, ya'll better cut loose and give this gate a boost," he gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "We got people to see, places to be, don't wanna leave bro out in the cold, yo."

"Two slants and a visual," mumbled Yugito at the gate.

Tiny blonde brows came down on the dark skinned jinchuuriki, "Pfft, like I wanna hear that from you, I'll have Sista' on me pretty soon," Bee bent his middle and ring finger on one hand and pointed at the blonde woman, his frown pretty obvious, but nothing on the Cheshire grin she was giving in return.

Naota and Taro were just glancing back and forth at the exchange, not sure they should move, or speak… or breathe honestly. These were the village's two Jinchuuriki, and they had been listed as on an 'extended training exercise' with no permanent date of return. It had been at least a year and a half since they left, and the way they were bickering certainly let it show.

The two chuunin gave each other a look, then Naota just sighed, shrugging before bringing their hand to pale lips and letting out a loud whistle.

The sudden sound stopped the two Jinchuuriki from their continuing debate on semantics before there was a loud groan of metal and everyone present could hear the chains supporting the gate brought taught and start to pull the thing up. Yugito gave a whine, having to 'let go' of the thing as it quickly raised before sneaking under it quickly and running off. Bee just shrugged his shoulder before giving the two chuunin a quick nod and stunning grin before walking casually under the thing, bending just enough to get under and going after his comrade. After another second the chains groaned again, slacked, and the gate dropped, shaking the entire bridge.

Taro just flatly stared, and opened his mouth to complain-

"Don't even," was Naota's crisp voice as the bespeckled chuunin quickly sheathed their tantos and walked briskly back into the guard house.

Taro pouted, sticking his lip out like a little kid, before going back in as well in a bit of a huff. As soon as he opened the guard house door he saw Naota already seated in their chair… and his house of cards had completely collapsed and was all over the floor. Brown eyes just glared at the cards littering the floor, but quickly closed the door and crouched to pick them up, the first being the King of Spades, "Guess it's time to start over…"

* * *

Reki was reading a 'report', which definitely wasn't a concealed copy of 'Tobacco Enthusiasts Monthly', when a deeply ingrained sixth sense, honed from over two decades of ninja service, started ringing in the back of her mind. Thin black eyes narrowed behind wireframe glasses as she lowered the 'report', neatly closing the file and stashing her magazine under her desk before her assistant noticed. She swiveled around in her wheelie chair, nothing from admin, nothing from accounting, nothing from records…

The black haired woman brought a hand up and held the cigarette in her mouth in deep thought, trying to guess where the 'sensation' was coming from.

"Uh, Taichou?" Kokuei turned around in his wheelie chair, he was perhaps Reki's longest lasting assistant, and with his _years_ of experience working under the woman he had learned to take notice when she put away her magazine before lunch.

"Assistant!" the older woman barked, not turning on the young man, "I'm in need of…" black eyes narrowed on the door to the outer walk and most obvious 'entrance' to the Raikage's tower, "… something to drink."

The black haired young man just blinked confused at his senior, "Taichou?"

The equally black haired older woman turned and gave him a look with her black eyes, the same look that meant 'do what I say now, or suffer greatly the might of paperwork!'. The assistant gulped, jumped to his feet and ran off towards the nearest drink machine.

Reki watched him run off with bored eyes; he was a good kid in her opinion, learned quick enough and generally got what she needed without question. She smirked, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and gave a light laugh.

Too bad this lovely moment of relaxation was abruptly ruined as the doors to the Raikage's tower opened quickly and a blonde blur bolted across the room and landed somewhat 'on' the desk clerk.

"What the fu-!" Reki's wheelie chair was pushed back into the pillar in the center of the kiosk as something iron tight braced itself around her shoulders and something felt like it was rubbing on her. Somewhere in the chaos she lost her cigarette and heard purring.

"Damn, Yugi-chan~!" and somewhere an obnoxiously familiar voice was laughing.

The older jounin cracked open her eyes and spotted a lot of blonde, "The hell?" upon closer inspection, and realizing it was _rubbing_ against her side, she realized it was a rather rough looking Nii Yugito… who was hugging her, and her chair, in a vice grip, "Um… Yugito-san?"

Yep, the Nibi Jinchuuriki was purring… and nuzzle-hugging her in a vice grip.

Currently black eyes turned towards the laughing bull, looking rather bored, "I'm assuming there's a reason for…" she glanced down at the cat-possessed young woman, "…_this_?"

"No worries Reki-san," Bee just grinned, moving his hands a bit into his rap, "It's just been awhile for Yugi-chan~, stuck on the island with just me and Matoi~ got kinda tired stuck with just us Boyz~"

"Uh-huh," fell flatly from the desk clerk's mouth. She glanced down at the nuzzling Jinchuuriki, "So is there an off button or something?" she glanced back up at the tan and tattooed Jinchuuriki, "seeing as I have kids, it's pretty obvious I don't exactly swing that way…"

Bee had to cover his mouth with both hands to sway the snickering that wanted to let loose at the stricken look on the cat-girl's face. She still didn't quite move and Reki just had to groan while rolling her eyes…

… Which spotted Kokuei coming back with refreshments…

… And an evil grin spread wide on the bastard's face, "Hey, Assistant!"

"H-huh!" dark blue eyes rose and blinked at his boss, only to see the predicament she was in for about a second and blush. Then he noticed the grin on the woman's face and suddenly shuttered…

"Catch!" and in a second too soon for either the poor assistant or clingy Jinchuuriki to notice, Reki had disentangled herself and tossed Yugito at Kokuei.

There was a muffled scream as cans went flying, before the two crashed to the ground and purring was heard again.

Reki wiped off her hands, turning from the amusement that was her assistant trapped in a vice that was their Nibi container. She casually turned back to Bee, eyes just as bored as they usually were, "So you guys are back?"

Bee's black mini-goggles just seemed to be staring at the mess that was his student and Reki's assistant on the floor. Said woman snapped her fingers and the big blonde turned back to her, tiny blonde brows high on his forehead, "Uh, yea, we back," he glanced back as the two had yet to disengage and started rolling around on the floor, there was some bickering but neither he nor Reki cared to decipher it. The snickering was back, "Nice attack, gotta distract, beat the beast by givin' it a feast…"

"Eh," Reki shrugged with a mild grin as she pulled out a cigarette from a carton with a folding fan on it hidden among her files and put it to her lips, "Thought about using a Kawarimi, but, ya know," she lit her joy, breathing in before leaning back in her chair and sighing out a cloud of smoke with a magnificent grin on her face, "Would'a meant he'd be sitting in my chair," she patted the arm of said chair, "and I don't let anyone sit in my chair."

There was a strange sound as the two on the floor seemed unable to disconnect from one another.

Reki just raised a black brow, turning her attention from the 'nuzzling' couple to the large Jinchuuriki, "What's with the… _hugging_?"

Bee continued to snort, one hand covering his mouth as he turned just enough to let the desk clerk know he was talking to her, "Ya know how there's two kinds'a cats?" a raised black brow and lone cigarette were his only response, "Wild ones and house cats?" at the continued flat look from the desk clerk the tattooed Jinchuuriki just gave a wide fanged-grin, "Let's just say, while Nibi-chan may think itself a 'wild cat', Yugi-chan ain't that," he cut a glance back to the smaller blonde, "She definitely a house cat~"

At the last comment Reki couldn't help the snicker as she removed her cigarette and breathed out slowly with a low chuckle, "That definitely explains the clinginess…"

There was a light growl and the two not involved turned to see Yugito standing with her head down and looking like a cat with its back arched high while Kokuei looked to have been mauled by a wild animal. Reki replaced her cigarette, covering up the devilish grin she was giving, and Bee had to turn around with a hand over his mouth to not bust out laughing.

The black eyed cat just glared.

Kokuei, after straightening his shirt and re-collecting the cans he'd haphazardly thrown about, slinked back to his side of the kiosk, specifically so that the pillar was between him and the female Jinchuuriki.

Reki didn't even care about getting her drink at this point, her fun was had. After removing her hand from her cigarette black eyes scanned the piles of folders on her desk, one of these was what she was looking for. After opening two or three she found the specific one, with a swift snap she closed it and looked over at Bee who seemed to have recovered from the sudden laughing fit, "Here," she held out the bland looking blue folder, "Give this to your brother."

The large Jinchuuriki grabbed the offered folder with a curious frown on his face, "What is it?" he raised a brow turning the blue folder over, sticking his thumb in the crack and almost flipping the thing open.

That is until Reki smacked his hand with another folder in her hand since she didn't have the reach, "Ah-ah," she grinned at the pouting younger man, a black brow was raised enhancing the smirk, "and that's an excuse to go see your 'bro'."

Bee wasn't the only one to deflate, off to the side Yugito's shoulders slumped as well, "Aww… straight back to work?"

The grin left Reki's face, replaced with a curious look, "What were you planning on doing?"

"Uh," a funny look crossed the younger blonde woman's face, "Well… hehe," a hand absentmindedly came up and scratched the younger Jinchuuriki's cheek, "That's… ahh… yea… hehe…"

Black brows rose, on both Reki and her assistant, as Kokuei leaned out from behind the pillar to stare at the blonde woman while his boss was just staring flatly with a cigarette sitting between her lips, "That's… not what I expected for an answer…?" black eye trailed to the larger Jinchuuriki, "Huh."

When Bee realized the older woman was staring at him he turned towards her and noticed those black eyes behind glasses just go up and down. The man's dark tanned skinned seemed to take on a few extra hues of red before he jumped and sporadically waved his hands around, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up sister!" he pointed at the flatly staring desk clerk, "Ain't nothin' like that! Killer Bee's a straight gentleman! Ain't eva taken advantage of no shortie!" with the continued flat glare from the eldest shinobi in the room, he pouted and crossed his arms, grumbling to himself, "'Sides Yugi-chan'd straight up kick my can…"

The 'older' woman snorted with a smirk, eyes not so discreetly trailing to the smaller Jinchuuriki, "Whoever said it'd be you taking advantage of anyone…" It was a lot funnier watching Yugito sputter and turn red then Bee, even Kokuei had to snort as he turned back to his work, hand over mouth to try stemming the need to snicker. Reki merely sat there with a devilish smirk, all too pleased with herself.

Bee just glared, tiny blonde brows low with a pout, "You suck…" the elder desk clerk made a shooing motion with her hand, smirk never leaving the woman's face. Bee just grumbled as she shuffled towards his brother's office, grabbing a twitching Yugito and dragging her off.

Reki just watched them go, thin black eyes just trailing them until they left her sight; smirk never once leaving her lips.

"That was mean Taichou," Kokuei commented over his paperwork.

Black eyes turned back to him, "Quiet Assistant!" the older woman barked causing the young man to fidget. Flat eyes stared over glasses at the back of his little black head as he was sweating bullets, "Where's my drink?" there was some kind of pathetic man-squeak and Reki's evil grin was back in place.

* * *

In the Raikage's office there were only two things that could be heard: counting and vigorous grunting…

"393… 394… 395…" a flat deep voice sighed, "396… 397…"

"Oh, COME ON!" another, nasilier voice screamed out, "ARE. WE. DONE. YET!"

A red eye stared at the smaller man, who had his arms crossed and eking 'pissed-beyond-all-reason' as he grit his teeth under closed eyes… on the other end of the barbell. Seichi just closed his eyes, mentally counting the ups and downs of the barbell the two of them were doomed to sit on, before opening them and staring down at the man pumping iron, "That's 400 Raikage-sama, this rep is done…"

There was the sound of a _**VERY**_ large crash as the dark skinned oni of a man merely tossed the over-sized barbell. Like most things in the Raikage's possession it was purely stunning it didn't bust a hole in the floor, must have been reinforced…

Jimei promptly squealed as he fell off the left side of the several ton barbell while Seichi was just siting calmly in lotus on the right.

The Raikage simply sat up on the bench and grunted, reaching over to roll his shoulder and completely ignore the two idiots.

"HELL man?!" the platinum blond whined from the floor, "what was that, a truck?! Iwa-nin?! AKAMICHI!" he was screaming stupidities again, god the blonde Kage just wanted to punch him…

"Jimei," the low growl of the sandy-red-head was a blessing, as Seichi merely stood up and gracefully stepped off the barbell, landing with barely a sound and giving barely a glance to his partner, "Shut up." There was a whine as a response but he wasn't paying attention, the red-eyed Jounin simply walked over to the side of the bench, grabbing the bottle of 'water' and towel and handing it to their leader, "That's 30 so far, anything else you'd wish to do, Raikage-sama?"

Beady black eyes just stared at the man, "Hmp," there was a pout as he grabbed the towel, putting it on his shoulders and snatching the bottle from him. The knife-wielding jounin merely nodded his head, recognizing he was no longer needed at the moment. The Raikage simply growled to himself, drinking his drink, ignoring the sweat on his back, the _slight_ burn in his muscles or the two arguing in the corner.

It had been almost a year since those two had left; leaving him feeling oddly 'alone', not that he'd mention it to anyone. Sure, he'd felt _something_ when his brother went off to train Yugito, but he'd still had Kemui to shadow him like normal then, or Yorihi to help train… what'd he have now? The white woman's two subordinates trying to do her job and that conniving bastard?

The Raikage grunted, staring at his drink. If he was like this after barely a year, how the hell was he going to make it through four with the dimwit duo and Reki?

"Seichi you cod-off sonvabitch!" the squeally voice of the short jounin cut through the Raikage's angst… and against his better judgment he looked over his shoulder to watch them. Jimei was a short man, he looked about fifteen years younger than he actually was, something a lot of Iwa-nin had in common, and was always loud and annoying for no reason. From what he remembered Kemui had picked him up once she had made what she considered an 'honorary' title of 'Jounin'. She had been sixteen or something and only served him over a year and a half when she just walked into R&D and a day later was dragging a disheveled wild man to Kumo's hospital. There had been a big spectacle, the doctors not knowing what to do with the man since his 'injuries' appeared mental instead of physical, and then one of the higher ranking assassins had shown up only to glower and call the Raikage, his father at the time, and he came to defend his obviously demented friend. At that time he had only been a Chuunin with Bee dragging behind as a Genin, so 'technically' he couldn't tell the woman what to do or question her authority in whatever matter, like body-napping an R&D test subject. What he remembered most poignantly from that scene was his father, practically twice Kemui's size barking, yelling and screaming at her the number of 'fuck-ups' she'd just preformed, and all she'd done was said in a quiet voice 'I won him'. As if to prove the point an R&D representative had shown up a moment later, handing her a piece of paper stating 'Jimei' as her property. His father had been pissed, more for looking like an idiot to such a tiny woman, but he'd only smacked the Assassin there witnessing it upside the head, calling the man a moron for not getting his facts straight, and the two had left. Kemui had just stared until they left, then turned to him, just 'Jin' at the time and apologized for her reckless behavior.

The tall red-head smacked the older man upside the head, very stern and ridged in his movements catching the blonde Raikage's attention. Seichi was a different matter, a tall muscular dark skinned man, the only oddity about him being his red hair and eyes, it definitely stuck out in the Land of Lightning, but from what the Raikage knew his 'family' was actually older then the village was and indigenous to these mountain areas. So as far as he knew, when the first Raikage decided to build the village here, the 'Utsurabon' clan was forcefully 'added' to their ninja ranks. He always assumed they 'fought' the invaders but lost and were forced into being ninja since they were always such a small clan, even now with only a handful of members. From what he knew of the younger man he had been a promising ANBU member until he approached Kemui for whatever reason she never told him and after beating her 'dog' Jimei got trashed by the woman in an instant. Ever since then he had been in charge of Jimei, since he was a well-trained medic-nin and competent fighter it was his responsibility to 'watch' the slowly slipping lunatic. This had still been during his Father's time and part of the younger Raikage wondered if she had been purposely pissing his old man off by taking a member of ANBU as her subordinate. Maybe Seichi had been ordered to kill the woman, maybe he had just attacked her on his own, he didn't know, Kemui just showed up the next day with two subordinates instead of one.

The Raikage just turned forward, rolling his shoulders, now he understood why she had bothered 'taking' subordinates at all. He never noticed them before but whenever Kemui was 'away' those two took up the slack her absence left, primarily her counter-intelligence/assassination/spying/whatever the hell she did just by being '**in**' the village. The two were her insurance that the village was safer while she was 'gone' then when she was there, as the reports he'd been getting from Reki were telling him. ANBU hadn't found anyone suspicious but occasionally got one or two 'detainees' out of nowhere and they were usually people no one would ever suspect. For Ninja they were excellent at infiltration, but compared to Kemui and her apparent 'students' they might as well have had giant bull's-eyes painted on their backs with a sign hanging over them saying 'I'M A SPY!', as Jimei quipped one day when he was reading a report from the petulant bastard.

The Raikage had nearly thrown the midget psycho out through a wall when Seichi had simply stabbed him with something and dragged his unconscious body away. A normal person would have found it somewhat funny if it weren't for the idea that the midget was one dose away from a breakdown and possible massacre and the 'tall' one was packing enough drugs to drop all of Iwa's forces in one fell swoop because of it.

_**THAT**_ had been the day the blond Raikage had noticed those two had been around him more often, and he wanted to hit himself because that was six months into being stuck with them...

Back in the present the Raikage just growled, holding his head, annoyed beyond all reason that Kemui left him with a bunch of morons…

"Raikage-same," the subtle voice of Seichi called over the large man's shoulder, "Your rest is up if you wish to continue?"

Beady black eyes just stared over his shoulder at the younger man's red ones, he gave a grunt before turning back away waving his hand, "Add another hundred…"

He could just feel as the sandy-red-head nodded, moving to do as commanded. _He_ wasn't so bad, the Raikage mused, just quiet and very serious.

"Jimei, another hundred," beady black eyes glanced over his shoulder as the tall younger man grabbed the short older man by the collar of his vest and dragged him over to the barbell.

"Aww, c'mon Seichi! I've already added like 500kg!" the short platinum blonde kicked and screamed until he was thrown on top of the barbell, which he latched onto with a grumble, "Jerk!"

Red eyes just glared tightly, "Just do it," he commanded as he moved to sit on the other side, taking a lotus position and sitting calmly.

Seichi continued to grumble another moment before dragging himself on top of the barbell, preforming a handful of seals and tapping the thing, causing the holder to groan under the sudden added weight. The pale faced blonde growled before turning to his comrade and pointing indignantly at him, "If I break something, it's your fault!"

A single red eye glared, "Shut up Jimei."

The argument would have continued if the Raikage hadn't cracked his knuckles, bringing both jounin's attention to him and the glare he was leveling the short one's way. The 'older' man simply gulped, looked like an idiot as he laughed nervously and held out a hand as if presenting the barbell to the big man. The large blonde simply glared, taking his position and lifting the oversized and overweight thing.

"1… 2… 3…" came Seichi's monotone voice as he counted out the lifts.

It was about half way through this rep, somewhere around 267-ish, that the blonde Raikage became suddenly aware of an annoying presence. At first it was like a twitch in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake, for some reason his mind was equating it to 'dread'. He pumped out a few more trying to ignore the ominous feeling.

It was as Seichi's monotonous voice threw out a flat, "300…" that the door to the Raikage's office got thrown open…

"HEY BRO~!" a very LOUD and OBNOXIOUS voice yelled out over the slam of wood on wood as the Raikage's grip on the bar became suddenly tighter, "GUESS WHO'S HOME~!"

To the Raikage's credit only his left eye twitched.

There were muffled footsteps in the adjacent room, two voices male and female quipping about the empty desk, sofa, pull-up bar. Jimei leaned over trying to get a better look at the 'intruders' from his up-and-down vantage while Seichi just kept counting. The Raikage was going to ignore it for as long as possible.

Killer-Bee cocked his brows as he scratched his goatee, "Hmm, wonder where bro's at, Reki said he'd be up here and t'go stat~"

"An actual rhyme, Senpai," Yugito had moved over to their leader's desk and started riffling through papers and folders. She gave him a Cheshire grin for all of a second, "I'm impressed," before going about her business.

The larger Jinchuuriki just glared flatly at the smaller woman, putting his hand on his hip, "Pfft… like Sista''d eva say that, pussy-cat~" he gave a wide fanged grin at the glare she sent him for the name.

The finicky woman just snorted at him, looking around the littered desk, it certainly was a strange day indeed that it was covered by books, pamphlets, and various other papery-things she poked at, "Hmm, wonder where aneue or Joshu-san are," she poked one of folders and thought for a moment it moved on its own, a blonde brow twitched, "Can't imagine either of them would let this slide…"

There was a grunt that caught both the Jinchuuriki's attention. Bee and Yugito turned to an open doorway connecting to an adjoining room. They both sneaked to either side and poked their heads around the door to see what was on the other side. To say Yugito was twitching as Bee just walked in with a frown on his face.

"Oi, bro!" the larger Jinchuuriki gave a puzzled look, his small brows twitching from side to side, "What'cha got goin' on? Why an't Sista' spottin' you?" he was pointing between the bored looking Jimei hanging off one side of the barbell and the patiently counting/meditating Seichi, "An' what're you up to, foo'?"

Yugito closed her eyes with a twitching brow, "That was terrible…"

The Ushi-oni container just crossed his arms, ignoring the cat.

There was a huge shake as the Raikage tossed the overweight barbell, Jimei made some scream along with mild cursing; Seichi as always didn't seem fazed. The Raikage on the other hand just sat up and was staring flatly at his brother, causing Yugito to squeak from the door when his sharp eyes spotted her as well. There was a distinct frown on his face, "I see you're back, report."

Both Jinchuuriki flinch, Yugito jumping from her spot behind the door to standing next to her senior in proper report mode. Both of them saluted their leader, giving an affirmative "Hai!" as Bee pushed up his mini-shades, "It's like dis, bro, I got Yugi-chan hooked yo, finished up wid the island, sho' got that cat mixin' ta our flow~"

There was collective brow twitching.

"Not… touching…" Yugito said flatly waving her hand.

One of Jimei's pierced dark brows was going into overdrive, "Da hell!" he pointed at the man at least twice his side, "You call that a rap!" the little man was shaking as his voice was escalating, "that sucked!"

Yugito had her eyes wide on the 'little' man as Bee seemed to zero in on his would-be critic, "What'chu talkin' 'bout chibi?"

Jimei seemed to just puff up, stepping closer to this 'junior' man, "Biggie pleaz," he waved his hand, "Callin' that a rap, boy I can tell ya know thas just whack, slipping in sumin' you don't need, sho', 'stead of picking what ya please, yo, need ta get the seeds, bro… dig 'im deep in the flow, not worryin' 'bout the game, 'n grow~"

To say everyone else was stunned was an understatement… who knew the crazy guy could rap?

So it was a bit weird when Killer Bee got down on his knees, _still_ effectively taller than the short man with the pierced eyebrows and platinum blonde hair, "MASTA'!"

Jimei managed to raise his hand as if to say something important… before being hauled up by Seichi and dragged out of the room, "NOOO….!" The little man yelled, dangling from the taller jounin's shoulder, "I'M _**COOL**_ FOR ONCE!"

There was a mumbled growl as the two exited the door, but if anyone asked they were _pretty_ sure the retort was a low, "Shut up, Jimei," and leave it at that….

The Raikage was rubbing his eyes, thank whatever gods Seichi had enough sense to get the two of them out of here, he didn't need his brother getting 'tips' on how to rap atrociously _MORE_, "Bee, if I don't get a report I can _understand_ I'm grabbing by the throat and tossing you out that window," he pointed behind the two Jinchuuriki not bothering to look up.

There was a distinct gulp, but from who was anyone's guess.

"Aight, to make it simple bro," the normally so jovial and rap-tastic jounin stood up straight, a frown on his face as he looked at his brother seriously, "Its like this, took Yugito to the island and had her go through the Jinchuuriki trials, she passed 'em to say the least, now she has full control of that cat," he scratched the side of his face, "Though considering how fast she did it I get the feelin' that cat wasn't bein' as 'against' her in control as it was before…" pause, "yo."

The Raikage's sharp beady eyes glared at him for that one little 'slip' but otherwise didn't maim the man, that was good enough for now, "I'll want a detailed report, but if that's basically it-"

"Question, bro?" the larger Jinchuuriki had his arms crossed with one finger raised, "Where is Sista'?" the look the Raikage's face seemed to darken a bit, "I get those two were her lackies, I remember them, but what the hell _they_ doin' here helping you blow off steam when it'd be safer having her spot you," he scratched the side of his jaw, "I can't see either of them being able to catch that thing if you overdid it…"

Neither of them probably noticed by behind the Uchi-Oni container Yugito was staring with her mouth slightly wide. –_Aneue could…_- her black iron eyes traveled to the monstrocity that was the Raikage's barbell, _hear_ the floor groaning under its continued weight, then remembered the size of Kemui compared to the Raikage and her left eye couldn't help but twitch. –_She could pick __**THAT**__ up?!_-

Back to the large men, the one sitting grumbled, "She's on a mission."

There was a distinct 'non-believing' frown on Bee's face, "Uh-huh," the man looked around, nothing ever really changed in the Raikage's exercise room, but he recalled the desk in the other, "How long she been gone?"

The man's beady eyes tried to stay on his annoying brother but shifted just the slightest away, "Over a year," he mumbled, but with the sudden gasps from his brother and Yugito it was obvious it was a 'serious' matter. His brows furrowed, "it's a long-term mission, supposed to be four years or so…"

"FOUR _YEARS_!" Bee couldn't help but yell, "Damn! Who the hell would require such a mission, an' ain't Sista's specialty just get-in-get-out an' killin' the guy?" he made a gesture of slitting ones throat as he spoke.

The Raikage just glared, something hard and quite pissed off, "Who do you think?"

There was an unconscious shutter from the larger Jinchuuriki, "Oh…" another shutter, "The hell they want?"

The large Oni of a man that lead them just glared flatly, "Need to know," he held out his hand, "Now I know Reki sent you up here with something for me…"

A scowl passed the 'junior' man's face as he pulled out the folder the desk clerk had given him, "What's this about?"

"Need to know," the man gave a smirk as his brother growled, flipping open the folder and skimming it for relevant information, it wasn't much, but it was obvious the black haired woman was definitely _looking_ for something specific, that final nail that would show them exactly who they might be dealing with. He gave a sigh; these two didn't need to worry about it just yet, "Bee."

"Yea, Bro?" the man looked more miffed than normal, just knowing his brother was holding out on him and wondering why.

Beady black eyes stared, "There's a stack of folders on my desk," there was a grunt that sounded distinctly like 'yea, didn't notice', causing the large man to growl, "They're of academy grads in a month, I want you to pick a team and train them-"

"WHAT!" was the indignant response causing the other two to flinch at the sudden loud noise.

The large blonde growled, rubbing one of his ears, "Would you let me finish!" the glare was enough to tone down the Jinchuuriki's seething, "Bee, you've already proven apt at training others," he nodded to the small blonde woman that was practically forgotten throughout the brothers' conversation, "I want you to keep that up, giving us more adept troops, understand?" there was a 'hidden' meaning behind the Raikage's desire to have his brother train a genin team, it would mean he would be forced to stay closer to the village, well within his reach and protection.

By the look on the 'younger' brother's face, the Raikage wondered if he understood _that_ was his real intention, "Tch," Bee turned, arms crossed over his chest, "Fine…" he nodded his head towards his brother, "Yori-chan better be in that stack," He gave a wide fanged grin.

The 'elder' brother could only sigh, running a hand over his face, he had hoped to avoid _that_ topic, "She's not here." He said flatly between his fingers.

"Say what?!" the Raikage wasn't sure which of the screamed that, probably both, but when he looked up with his beady black eyes both of them looked stunned, hurt, and angry.

The large man on the bench just sighed, _really_ wishing he could have avoided this topic, "When I sent Kemui on her mission, I sent Yorihi with her," he lowered his hand, giving them both a stern glare to not interrupt, it was hard enough just telling them, "I don't know where she is but I have **_her_** word she is safe and being trained, as we speak," the village leader's shoulders slumped as he looked down. He trusted his assassin; the woman hadn't let him down yet, so all he could do was wait. Why the hell did that make him feel like somebody's wife…

He could tell both Yugito and Bee wanted to say something, both opening their mouths but failing to release any words. He didn't bother to look up, not wanting to look at their stunned or confused looks, not wanting to be reminded that he was just as worried as they were, that he actually _missed_ his 'not'-daughter… and that damn woman.

But he trusted her… it only meant he had three more years until his trust was proven right or wrong.

"Uh-um…" both large men turned to the previously quiet woman, "Wh… when are they supposed to come back?" this was _**not**_ what Yugito had been hoping for when they came back. Both her and Bee had been eager to get back, to help train _their_ 'niece', as ever since her mastering control over Matatabi, the cat had gone at length explaining several aspects of its and her past. Things she had only questioned after their 'sudden' survival and garnered no answers… now she had them, at least one side of them, and it had made her antsy about coming back and finding out the rest… about confronting that woman she now called 'Aneue'.

"Three years," the Raikage said lowly, giving a grunt as he stood up, towering over the smaller woman and just a bit over his brother, "give or take a few months, that should be when Kemui's time-table is finished, assuming she doesn't accelerate it or nothing happens, and then Yorihi's training will be done with and she'll be retrieved…" the large Oni of a man brushed past the two, stomping away with his heavy boots into his 'office'.

Both Jinchuuriki frowned, giving each other a look before following their leader.

Before either of them could speak the man was at his desk shifting around for something, "Yugito?"

"Y-yes, Raikage-sama?" the smaller woman spooked, not sure why he would be addressing her directly.

The large man pulled out a folder, apparently the one he had been looking for as he turned to the smaller Jinchuuriki, "I have a different assignment for you," he held out the thing expecting her to take it, "While Bee is training a new team; I'll need you working covert missions-"

"Aw, man!" of course Bee immediately complained, "How come Yugi-chan gets all the fun?"

Beady black eyes were automatically glaring at the larger Jinchuuriki, "Because you have about as much stealth as a bull in a china shop," the rapper raised his hand as if to defend himself but already the Raikage was ignoring him, turned on the smaller woman and looking down at her with stern eyes, "I trust that 'cat' inside you has taught you a thing or two about stealth?"

The smaller blonde gulped, taking the folder finally from the large imposing man, "Y-yes, Mat-" she shook her head remembering the Bijuu's name wasn't exactly something to be thrown around casually, "T-the Nibi _**is**_ a cat, sir," there was a bit of smirk pulling at her lips as she looked back up at the stern man, "I don't think she would be very happy if her 'container' couldn't _at least_ pass her standards of 'stealth'…"

"Hmp," the large man grunted, "Take that over to R&D, they owe me some reports, then report to Reki, she will have your missions for you, otherwise speak to the Commander at T&I," he waved his hand, "Dismissed," turning back to his cluttered desk and scowling brother.

Yugito could only blink at the quick dismissal, already the brothers were getting in a heated argument over the fact that Bee wasn't particularily interested in 'training' some 'punk genin' and his brother, _The Raikage_, was having none of that. She looked at the folder in her hand, curious what it was but knowing better then to peak, _especially_ if it was something for R&D…

When she looked up the Raikage had Bee in a full-nelson and she decided it was probably best she leave them to their 'business'… else she get caught up in their 'argument'. As she slipped out the door the Nibi-container couldn't help but hear a struggling man-scream as it sounded like the desk was just smashed to pieces.

There was a heavy sigh in front of her, "Not again…" Looking up Yugito spotted Joshu… with a semi-large stack of papers and a frown under his shades, "That's the third desk this month…"

The blonde could only sweatdrop at the man's exasperation, give an embarrassed chuckle and slip around him… she had 'work' to do after all.

* * *

"Ugh… today is so _boring_," a moderately sized man complained, leaning back in his flexible chair and having his boots spread wide on the console in front of him. Kimyou wasn't what anyone thought of when they heard the term 'R&D scientist', the man was built better than any jounin which he barely contained in his standard white labcoat over his flak-vest and black uniform. He was of moderate height, moderately dark skin-tone, and looked moderately bored all the time. His only real 'distinguishing' features, other than muscles that looked about to rip his labcoat to pieces if he so much as flexed too hard, was a vertical scar on the outward side of his right eye, and a long string of hair that stuck out in his face that for whatever reason didn't stay with the rest of his dark-chocolate colored hair he had pulled back in a rough ponytail. What he was currently _doing_, that was so boring that he leaned back in his chair with both hands behind his head and boots on the console, was 'watching' a large screen, seemingly of a 'first-person' view of the inside of a room…

"Quit complaining," a woman 'next' to the man, on the other side of the console, stated as she was turned to a smaller screen. Yue, as 'leader' of the 'observation' team assigned to one of Section S's latest projects, was charged with filtering through the video feed they already _had_ and editing/transcribing as necessary before they completely deleted the information, as per the _subject's_ request. She was a relatively 'average' looking scientist, being all but covered in her standard R&D white labcoat, even if it was opened revealing her 'corset'-styled flak vest that left her voluminous cleavage rather open and obvious, mixed with the short black business-looking skirt and one would be hard pressed to think she was ever an ANBU-level konoichi, but pretty much _anyone_ in R&D was that high or just crazy enough to qualify for working there. She had a pen flipping around in one hand as she tilted her head, long pale-cream colored hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way and add to the 'look' she was so used to using from her 'seduction' mission days. The woman kept flipping a switch back and forth with manicured nails, rewinding and fast-forwarding a scene from a while ago their 'charge' had taken…

Kimyou, still bored with what he was _supposed_ to be watching, leaned further back in his chair, over the woman's shoulder and tried to see what she was 'editing'. When he saw black hair and lots of 'skin', he made a completely undignified sound and nearly fell out of his chair, "YOU'RE WATCHING _**THAT**_ AGAIN?!"

"Hmm?" the woman with her sly light eyes glanced at him over her shoulder, "You say something?" 'unfortunately' the woman's move caused more of the 'screen' she was looking at to be viewable… there was pale skin, _**LOTS**_ of it, with certain discolorations that cause the man's cheeks to turn red.

"T-turn that off!" the male scientist waved his hands around, glaring his dark brown eyes at the woman, "What's _**wrong**_ with you?! That's private!" the red on his face increased when the woman 'accidently' hit a switch that turned the volume on…

"…_N-no… J-Jin… n-not… h-he-OOH!"_

The male scientist choked on his own saliva while the woman was just grinning like the devil.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit the volume," she clicked the button, 'accidentally' increasing it as the woman on screen moaned loudly and the man she was with gave a dastardly laugh, "_OOPS!_ I'm _sooooo_ sorry, that was the wrong way~" she flipped the switch again, this time _actually_ turning it off, the devil's smile never leaving her face.

Kimyou was red, one hand holding his nose and the other his pants, "Fucking, evil, perverted bitch!"

"Meh," Yue just waved her hand, she'd heard worse in her career and they both knew that.

The man's thick dark brows twitched as he glared at her, still holding his nose and pants, "The fuck is your problem?" he glanced at the screen again, seeing mostly an _Uchiha's_ chest or neck with occasional flashes to something in the distance over his shoulder, "Tch, course, typical woman…" the man growled, "fawning over one of those pretty-boys…"

"Please," the woman nearly shouted indignantly, "I could live without _ever_ seeing another one of those pale bastards," a vicious smirk crossed the woman's face that Kimyou couldn't see from his vantage, but he could _definitely _hear it in her voice, "I'm more interest in a 'different' pale skin in this shot…"

Dark eyes rolled, "Lesbian…"

A pen shot through the air at _dangerous_ speeds that if the man hadn't dodged could have _easily_ gone through his skull. When he looked back the scantily clad researcher was turned towards him, legs and arms crossed as she glaring at him almost bored while revealing the entirety of the screen she had been watching, "For your information, _straight-man_," her pale cream brows inclined to add emphasis, "I was counting how many ANBU she was pointing out during this section…" she turned back half way, kicking her legs as she huffed exposing more of her chest and glancing at the screen with her light eyes, "not _**just**_ admiring the woman's tone skin or hand-held breasts," the added hand gestures and perverted smirk were _not_ helping her cause.

Those dark eyes just stared flatter, "Lesbian," he dodged another pen, simply scooting to the side, eyes still flat as he moved to 'examine' the footage as well, "What's this you're talking about, 'ANBU' she's spotting?" he watched a few seconds, seriously not in the mood to see another man, _especially_ an Uchiha… he'd send the woman a card when she got back, talk about taking one for the team, "I'm not getting anything but that di-" He cut himself off by putting his hand over his mouth as the 'camera' panned 'down'… he didn't need to see that… _**EVER!**_ He closed his eyes, rubbing vigorously, "Brain bleach, where is it!?"

The woman in front of him snorted, "It's _just_ a bit of cock, get over yourself…" a smirk, "_straight-man_."

The male scientist lowered his hand just enough to give the woman a one-eyed glare, "Thought you _admiring_ the 'other' view…"

There was a half-hearted shrug as the woman was solely watching the screen, "I'm bi, thank you for asking, I can appreciate any form of human anatomy," her head tilted at an odd angle as the 'screen' panned down again, garnering more of the 'woman's' visage then the man's, "Though I do have to admit… of all the 'bodies' I've studied, the most satisfying are those from our own village," a _much_ more lecherous smirk picked at the woman's lips, "It must be the atmosphere," if Kimyou were paying _any_ attention where the woman's eyes were he would have seen them give a quick run over his own physique before hopping back to the screen, noticing a shift in vantage, garnering a smirk of a different kind as the woman paused the frame, "Ah! See that!" she pointed at a spec in a tree from when the woman was looking over her 'lover's' shoulder, "ANBU!"

The man leaned down, squinting at the screen, it was hard to see with the pixilation and distortion but it _definitely_ looked like 'something' was in the tree what wasn't 'natural', "Well, I'll be damned…" he leaned back, crossing his arms, unknowingly tightening his labcoat on his arms and causing Yue to inwardly squeal, "She was spotting her spotters during _**sex**_?!" his head tilted, "The more we watch this woman the more impressed I am at her mental functions…"

"No kidding," the lecherous woman smirked as she hit 'play' again, "I've counted at least five so far, that's a normal squad size, and while I'd like to think they were _trying_ to actually hide, I'm more convinced she did this," she waved as the sex became more apparent on the screen, "As more of a 'show' for _them_, the addition of having this 'Uchiha Jin' fall more idiotically in love with her persona and providing her the 'perfect' _**in**_ with their clan was just a bonus…" there was a deep loving sigh as the woman set her breasts on the desk and almost moaned, "such a mind, I would have _**loved**_ to been assigned a team with her… my missions would have been far simpler…"

The bulky scientist frowned, standing straighter, "But there is a distinct _difference_ between what she's doing and your flimsy 'seduction' missions," he waved at the screen, ignoring the woman's glare, "No Konoichi in their right mind would allow such a thing," his arm absently pointed to the large 'live' screen, "all just for an '_**in**_'," there was obvious anger in the man's voice as his thick brows were furrowed and the two turned to the 'live' screen. On it was a _far_ different story from the one they were just watching, which had been an 'incident' _months_ ago, about four to five months into the mission…

Now it was over a year, and the woman on the screen, who was brushing her long white hair in a full-length mirror thus allowing them a 'look' at her physical appearance, was _heavily_ pregnant… by their estimates, if the previous 'incident' was the origin, the woman had a month at most until she popped…

"What Konoichi would disgrace herself to carry an enemy's child?" the man was furious, more so because over the course of 'watching' the woman he had actually gained a level of respect for her ability to slip in and out of places unnoticed. Now this…

By contrast, Yue had a 'sad' look on her face looking the screen. What Kimyou said _was_ valid, seduction missions were 'typically' short-term and only as a means of assassinations. She'd never heard of the 'last' actual Assassin Kumo had ever taking such missions, as with her training and ability, as she learned from working in R&D, it was entirely unnecessary, but after watching the woman she started to understand why, "You can't argue with results," her voice was lower than normal and it was that small difference that had the man looking at her, "in this past year she's managed to eliminate ten of her targets without _**any**_ suspicion put on her, two _while_ pregnant, effectively making her _**not**_ a suspect." A tight frown formed on the woman's lips as she stared at her coworker, like him she learned to respect the woman through their observation as the only thing she knew about her 'previously' was a page long report that was mostly blacked out, "You're right, any 'self-respecting' _**Konoichi**_ would never do as she has, marry into and conceive within her target's clan," she turned towards the screen with a stern look, folding her arms under her heavy chest, "And it is for that very reason, she would have been caught and killed by now…"

The frown spread on the man's face, his fists tightening but his eyes seemed to soften, "They really do think differently than us, huh?"

The woman just sighed deeply, closing her eyes, "From what little information I could dig up on _her_ clan, and from what I can remember from working with them, yes," her eyes opened as she watched the woman finish her routine, making a signal into the mirror they had come to recognize as 'all clear' even if it only looked like she was rubbing a white brow, "Yes, they think on a completely different level then 'we', Shinobi, do…" the scientist's pale brows furrowed upward giving her a worried look, "I remember one saying, in a rather condescending voice, 'we think nothing, seek nothing, are nothing,' when I asked why they 'degraded' themselves to the kind of work they did… now I understand better watching through her eyes…"

"Hmp," Kimyou was still frowning, but this time looking away scratching the side of his head and running a finger along his scar, "_**anything**_ for the mission, huh?"

Light eyes trailed to the man, "You have to admit, using the tactics she's employing on _them_, she could just as easily fool all of _**us**_."

The frown deepened on his face as he released some kind of growl, childishly crossing his arms, straining the seams on his labcoat, "Can't argue with results," a thick manly brow twitched, "I _know!_"

The woman smirked, leaning on one hand and glancing at him over manicured nails, "So long as you _know_~" she watched him squirm a minute before turning her eyes back to the screen, the woman seeing her 'husband' off, zeroing in on the Uchiha crest on the back of his uniform, "when you really think about it, her tactic _is_ the most effective way of getting 'in' the clan without suspicion, and no shinobi-clan, no matter how paranoid or pompous would say 'no' to a woman carrying their blood…" her head shifted to the side, watching as the woman seemed to exit her 'home', going on a daily walk she always did, really just a routine to allow the ANBU to 'see' her and gain as much information as possible and appear 'normal', "add to that, no one would suspect a _pregnant_ woman either as an assassin… it just goes against human nature to suspect such a thing…"

There was a distinct sigh next to the seated woman, a bit of a growl at the end of it, "_Still_…" he was scratching his head again, "I just don't like it…"

"Hah!" the sudden laugh caused the man to jump and look at his co-worker, "Kemui-san, one, Kim-kun, zero," the woman turned with a smirk at him, "Just more proof the woman is truly a master at her craft~"

The man was still giving a frowning-pout as he looked down at the woman, just glaring with nothing really left to say…

"Ah-um?"

Both scientists turned in tandem to look at what made the sound… it was a young blonde woman with her hair in twin-tails and black eyes stuck on the large screen behind them, the folder in her hand at her side almost falling as her eyes were going wide.

Two sets of brows rose, one on the seated buxom woman and the other on the standing buff-out man. Both shared a look, glanced at the interloper then turned to see the screen she was staring at, neither of them caring that it appeared as if the '_heavily_' pregnant woman had just made it to an intersection and paused to take a rest, a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks finding her and apparently jumping up and down speaking excitedly and animatedly to the woman, too bad they had the volume off and couldn't hear him.

"I-is that-" she didn't remember pointing at the screen as all she could do was stare, watching those familiar pale hands move and entertain the excitable boy as he smiled at the 'screen'. She had entered the room she was instructed to go to some time ago, entering when the man first commented about his co-worker's orientation and the following debate. It was when the mentioned 'Kemui-san' by name that she finally realized that the white haired woman she had been staring at on the screen, the one with the long white hair _**down**_ and not 'up' in all her braids, and quite _obviously_ pregnant was-was… "A-Aneue?"

Brows rose higher on the scientists, again sharing a look, though this time Yue decided to turn on the 'younger' woman with a frown, "This is a 'restricted' area, blondie," the condescending tone of her voice was enough to snap Yugito out of her daze and finally 'look' at the scientists and not the screen. Yue was _**not**_ amused, "I trust there's a _**reason**_ you've just waltzed in here looking all over top-secret-you-will-be-killed-if-you-speak-of-this equipment and an on-going mission?"

Yugito gulped, looking between the two, suddenly feeling an extreme drain as everything seemed to be circling in on her. She needed to get out of this place, needed to think about what she just _saw_… she shook her head –'_Mission' first, freak out later_- taking a deep breath she approached the scientists, holding the folder out, "T-the Raikage sent me to give you this, r-requesting an update on…" her voice trailed off as her black eyes wondered to the screen again, something tugging at the edges of them.

The female scientist, Yue, didn't give one bit of a damn what the girl's problem was, she grabbed the folder, flipped it open and quickly scanned the forms inside. It was just another status update request, the woman snorted uncouthly as she turned around, whipping out a pen and signed the bottom, snapping it closed and turning back to the woman, "The Raikage is going to have to wait, and he _knows_ this, as the information, as per the subject's own request, must be transcribed to a 'non-personal' format before it can even be reviewed, and discovering just _what_ exactly _**that**_ woman meant to be 'purposeful' or not is hard to determine," another ruffled snort as she glanced at all the back log, "I swear, even a T&I mind-reader would have a hard time deciphering these glances, he _**knows**_ not to expect it so quickly…"

Yugito just seemed to shutter, giving an awkward nod as she took back the folder, giving an awkward glance back to the screen.

A thick manly brow furrowed as Kimyou looked the young woman over, "Is there something _else _you need?" the woman's spooked black eyes jumped to him when he spoke, causing one of his brows to rise, "You keep staring at the screen," he said flatly, just eyeing the blonde.

Yugito swallowed hard, looking to the screen one final time, staring _through_ her sister's eye at the small boy about Yorihi's age just grinning at her, unable to _not_ notice the rather large swell of her stomach, "I-I just can't believe it…" her hand tightened unconsciously in front of her chest, "This is An-Kemui-san's mission?"

The scientists shared a sharp look before both glared at the intruder, this time it was Kimyou who spoke as he stepped in front of the smaller woman blocking her view, "I suggest you leave." Black iron eyes turned on the man, suddenly the 'shock' was gone and they were hard, as if _he_ was the one in the way and should move. Kimyou may have been a scientist and working for R&D now, but he was once an ANBU just like most of the other psychos that ran experiments in this place, he wasn't 'The Butcher' for nothing and this _little_ girl wasn't going to scare him.

He was lucky Yugito simply turned around, movements tight as she stomped towards the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges in her haste to leave.

There was a deep sigh that filled the room as soon as the doors closed, neither realizing it was both of them.

"You're lucky, 'Butcher'," Yue's voice caught his attention, she only spoke _that_ name when he was seconds away from losing his head, "I think we both just met our 'second' Jinchuuriki…"

"Hmp," the man scoffed, turning around back to the screen, "You sound almost worried, 'Body-Snatcher'," he could feel the woman's light eyes harden on him, as she too turned with him to continue their 'work'.

"I never liked that name," she said dismissively, adjusting her labcoat, "Made it sound like my art was nothing but a mongrel monstrosity…"

A sick grin crossed the man's face, "That's what I thought too," a dark laugh left his throat, "Suppose that's why they have us working together…" his eyes traveled to her busty form, "The 'Body-Art-Collectors' I believe they called us back in the day?"

"Tch," the woman dramatically rolled her eyes, turning back to her 'editing', "Like any of those bastards had any idea what 'Art' is…" she hit play, watching the scene from months ago continue, a hand coming up an pointed at the screen, "Now _that_ body would have truly been worth my time!" she sounded indignant, pausing a screen that had a sizable amount of the white assassin's flesh on it.

The man behind her only chuckled, "Guess that's why they need our highly trained 'eyes' to spot what they can't see…"

"Hmp," the woman threw over her shoulder, "They just figured this would distract us…"

"And it isn't?" that wicked grin turned on the woman leaned over her desk.

"Yes," there was that _heady_ sigh, "I suppose it is…"

The shared a dark laugh, for once 'enjoying' their work, and admiring their 'subject' as she did hers…

* * *

Aneue- older sister (also used like Aniki for female seniors in yakuza/gangs)

1kg = about 2.2lbs, 500kg = 0.5 metric tons = 1102.31lbs

Kimyou – strange, queer, curious

Yue – reason, cause, circumstances

* * *

**A/N:** i hope this wasn't 'too' weird... especially that last bit... the entire idea i had for this chapter actually came from those two crazies' names 'Curious Circumstances', i drew a picture of their reactions to 'watching' Kemui, and while i didn't get to put then 'entire' emphasis of the drawing in here, as i didn't bring back Ikuyo, and Yue and Kimyou seemed to turn darker and darker as i wrote them, that 'phrase' was what i was thinking when i finished the drawing... i may put it in in the next chap... dunno... if my brain wants to actually work WITH me for once, it should comprise of some VERY interesting events over in Konoha that 'Ryougi Katsuri' is dealing with... especially ONE specific event i'm sure any narutard can guess... -evil grin- hehehehe...

as for reviews... JESUS-H-CHRIST! Elizabeth! o.o! you need an account, then you can just pm me everything that runs through your head XD so many things i could say, but don't know if answering would 'ruin' everything =.=

there's so many 'little' things in this chap, i dunno if expanding on them would ruin them or just me mentioning it will make you all paranoid and go re-look... XD

comments, questions, opposing views, debates, diatribes, conspiracy theories?!

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	24. Blindly Following Others

**A/N: **ugh i hate these format things -.-

anywho, YAY! new chappy :D

this was perhaps one of my most 'dreaded' chapters to write... not because the context, like say a certain _other_ chapter that involved nothing but EXPOSITION but was required... but in the sense of 'WHAT THE HELL DO I KEEP!' primarily because there is honestly TOO MUCH i could say in this instance... hell i could probably write a ten chapter 'aside' just for the going-ons in Konoha that i have neatly summarized right here... but that's another issue, keeping it entertaining without sounding 'too much'like a stupid summary... hrm... so many decisions... and thrown away drafts... and meddling...

though i am happy to announce this baby officially set me over the 300 pages mark, yay! :D and that's not even included the 5 drafts i tossed of it... but those are sitting nicely in my dump-file for references later... woo!

so enough about my complaining...

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FREAKIN' OUT REVIEWS! XD those are the kinds of things i like simply because they mean i've done something right :3

ENJOY!

* * *

_"I'm telling you, something isn't right…_" a gravelly harsh voice boomed through the door.

_"Sit down!_" a loud, if oddly not _as_ harsh voice spoke chidingly, "_What you are saying makes _**no**_ sense-"_

"_Only because you don't __**want**__ to see the obvious,_" a growl from the harsher voice, "_like always…_"

A brief pause as killing intent thickened, if it weren't for the door such a 'small' amount from these two powerful men would have easily overpowered the Chuunin guards, not to mention the ANBU contingent that was always posted outside, "_Are you saying I'm blind and willfully putting this village at risk?"_

The pressure lessened, somewhat, "_What I'm saying is you are a fool, not seeing what is right in front of you…"_

"_What?"_ the 'kinder' voice spoke accusingly, "_what 'evidence' do you have that isn't just your own speculation and screaming with xenophobia-"_

"_At least I don't let my __**need**__ to please everyone destroy everything around me!_" there was a loud slam, "_Since that woman showed up over a dozen Uchiha have gone missing-"_

_"MIA_," the 'other' voice grumbled back, "_all of them were confirmed __**leaving**__ the village… just never making it to their missions, assumed killed on route, defected, or deserted…"_

"_And you call me the 'racist'-"_

_"I __**didn't **__say 'RACIST'-"_

_"Hmph,"_ the tensions rose and could be easily felt through the door despite any of the 'seals', "_At least I'm willing to see the common thread-"_

"_The woman is PREGNANT!"_ the 'gentler' voice slammed on the desk, if anyone were to guess that was listening in he'd stood up angry at his 'colleague's' insinuation, "_She fled a destroyed home, family all slaughter, assets either destroyed or taken from her father's business partner, a man that couldn't give a damn if she were alive or dead!"_

_"A deeply fabricated story,"_ the 'harsher' voice flippantly shook off, "_I don't know how she did, it's very good and _seems_ real… I'd rather have her captured and all her training pulled from her mind-"_

_"So you can WHAT?!"_ there was deep accusing in that voice, "_brainwash the woman to work for you, strip her of everything she is to become one of your blank soldiers… erase an innocent woman to appease your paranoia!"_ there was no immediate response, the accusation was blatant truth and they both knew it even if they had agreed to never speak of it. By all rights _Ne_ did not exist, but both men weren't stupid, "_If I didn't know any better I would say you were using this woman as a scapegoat to hid your own actions-"_

_"How __**DARE**__ you accus-"_

_"Be silent."_ The pressure in the room lessened but any experienced shinobi could easily tell it had not disappeared. Sarutobi Hiruzen was the 'God of Shinobi', having used the Sarutobi clan's innate ability to mimic others techniques to learn every technique in the village and ones he had seen in battle, many people forgot just what the man was capable of, how much he was feared with how 'gentle' he had become in his old age.

Shimura Danzo did not. He had stood by the man, been his friend, rival, and now shadow since they were young. He had hated him for taking the hat, hated him for ignoring his warnings and calling his tactics 'wrong'… but if there was **_one_** thing he knew about his former teammate it was '**_don't piss him off!_**' he had _seen_ the grandfatherly Hokage of Konoha destroy wave after wave of enemy ninja, watched as he personally burned a developing village to the ground, seen him slaughter thousands in war… the 'God of Shinobi' was not a man to fuck with…

Although right now, it was _that_ man Danzo wished he was arguing with… not the 'Grandfatherly Hokage' who felt more guilt in accusing an innocent then caring about what the obvious 'spy' was probably doing. It wasn't so much for 'Konoha's' sake he was worried about the woman, it was that she was fucking up his plans, either working with the Uchiha and 'helping' them escape in case their coup went wrong, or for another village and stealing the precious bloodline. True, her methods seemed half-assed and backwards, in fact if it wasn't for this gut feeling of his he'd say she was exactly what his once-friend said she was, innocent, but something about the woman was off. She was _too_ good at blending in, _too_ good at being 'friendly' and 'normal', she passed every test, even a mindsweep from the head Yamanaka and was horrified by the young Morino… but something was just… _off_ about her… "Hiru…"

"Do not address me as such," the glaring old monkey walked around his desk frowning at the man in front of him.

Danzo's flat lips became tighter as he watched the man, "within the first week she made contact with the Jinchuuriki…"

"Naruto…" the old man said bitterly as he moved to face the windows.

Danzo didn't even seem fazed, "Less than a month she comes into contact with many prominent Jounin and clan heads…"

"She worked at a bar, both as a hostess and helped with deliveries as she had experience from working trade," there was a frown on the man's face, "As Saito reported, her father's business partner had completely cut her off, the woman was luckily smart enough to keep her own accounts separate from the family ones but she still needed an income-"

"And she just _happens_ to choose to work for a Shinobi bar?" those flat black eyes were glaring into the Hokage's back, wishing the man would just _see_ the number of coincidences was uncanny…

At this the Hokage actually turned to level a slight glare at the man, knowing he was just trying add up as much as possible, "I believe it was one of _your_ ANBU that reported her conversation with the minstrel Meshii Fuwa-"

"-Hyuuga Hizashi-"

"Meshii. **Fuwa.**" The glared tightened, "By all rights that man is _dead_, as was his own wish."

"Then we should just kill him and prevent such loose ends," Danzo was completely serious, while the blind-'minstrel' was good at keeping the village informed, they had spies for that, they didn't need someone so obviously unstable out in the field. Who knew who the man spoke to out there, what information he was leaking to get what he gained…

The Hokage's eyes were flat; it was moments like this he wondered what the hell happened to the man he once knew. It seemed impossible for him to even trust someone _within_ their village, no wonder he jumped on the bandwagon to attack the 'foreign' woman, "It's because of people like you she would take such an 'open' job, wanting to be out there and show all the skeptics she was no harm-"

"She could have easily poisoned their drinks," automatically came out of the darker man's mouth.

Brown eyes narrowed, "and no one from that bar died, in fact if I remember correctly many of the Shinobi that visited garnered quite a positive view of the woman due to her service," he turned to look out the window, tired of glaring at a man he once trusted, "As for the clan heads, many of them either frequented the establishment or she was one of three employees that made deliveries, as many of the others were _frightened_ of the people that protected them…"

"The Aburame, Aoiyama, and Kurama have horrifying techniques," the old man spoke in a low neutral voice, neither approving nor disapproving, "they should be feared…"

In an instant the 'God of Shinobi' was glaring right into Danzo's eyes, "No one should be ostracized in their own home!" wizen brows lowered as genuine anger showed in the man's eyes, "especially not those who've done nothing but serve in any way they can!" it was obvious the man wasn't _just_ talking about the shinobi clans, but the foreign woman as well.

Against all his wishes, Danzo was the first to look away.

The Hokage took a step back, face pursed and glaring flatly, "Next you are going to tell me she was spying on the Hyuuga…"

"How do you know she's not?" Danzo kept his voice low; he was treading on uneasy ground. Ever since the 'deaths' of the Hyuuga lord's family, his wife, daughter, 'brother', and second wife the man had become something completely different than what he was. Most expected him to become a tyrant after so many close deaths, and at first that had been the case, but after the disappearance of his first daughter, the 'death' of his brother he seemed to start going back to his old ways. It was with the birth of his second daughter and adopting his nephew as his son after the boy's mother committed suicide that he became something no one expected... Hyuuga Hiashi was 'nice'. The man had suffered so much that instead of going the way everyone predicted he went the complete opposite, to the point Danzo had blood drawn from him without the his notice just to make sure he hadn't been replaced by some doppelgänger. No, Hyuuga Hiashi was 'nice', becoming more lenient to the branch family, allowing them and his new 'son' to learn the more advanced forms as he didn't want to 'lose anyone else' so he claimed and even left the premises and 'mingled' with people, including a foreign woman, from Rai no Kuni no less… even inviting the woman to help care for his young daughter when he learned she was with child, not caring in the least that it was an 'Uchiha's' child, their rival clan, so she could 'learn' some things.

In Danzo's opinion, Hyuuga Hiashi had gone insane, but without further proof the man was a danger in his 'enlightened' state to the Village there was no reason to kill him… for now.

Hiruzen sighed deeply, rubbing across his eyes, tired of how dealing with this man felt more exhausting then a war, "Danzo, do you have any children?"

There was a shift in the man's eyes but with the Hokage wiping the exhaustion out of his own he completely missed it. The answer was short and simple, a deep, flat, "No."

Another exhausted exhale, "Then you have no idea what it is like being a first time parent," lowering his hand the Hokage took a deep breathe, "When Kechi was born, I would have given anything to have someone tell me beforehand what I was getting myself into," he looked amused for a moment, remembering the chaos that was his first son before turning back to the stern face that was his once-friend, "And don't think this woman is the only one to gain from Hiashi's more generous mood, remember he paid Anko's tab at the dango shop and she hasn't stopped following him around since…"

There was a _slight_ twitch in Danzo's eye but he would completely deny it, "I'm not saying anything about the man's sudden _insanity_," this was actually more from the idea that he had paid for that snake woman's tab without first looking at the bill then handing out parenting advice to the booze-delivery woman, "Just that **_that_** woman may be taking advantage of it to spy on the Hyuuga like she has obviously done with the Uchiha!" the man slammed his palm flat on the Hokage's desk, frustrated that the man that led them was so blind he couldn't see the 'obvious' in front of him. It was as if the man spent so long looking 'underneath the underneath' that he couldn't see what was right there out in the open!

The Hokage's eyes became flat, whatever joviality he had gained thinking about his children and the new beneficent Hyuuga Lord, who made council meetings a breeze, were gone as the reality of this conversation came back like kunai to the face, "She married into the Uchiha-"

"After specifically seducing one," black eyes narrowed.

The Hokage frowned, shaking his head, "That woman had come here a number of times before, there are records," he tapped a stack of papers, not that the records were specifically _there_ just to emphasize the point, "she'd done everything, by the books, nothing out of place, no wondering into areas off-limits, no reports of spying or taking notes of key areas, nothing…" a frown marred the old monkey's face as he could see the black haired man just bristle with everything he said. The Hokage knew it was impossible for the man to not 'know' any of this, Danzo was a paranoid that had to know _EVERYTHING_ about everyone, "As for the alleged 'sudden' relationship, Uchiha Jin, along with several other prominent shinobi were interested in the woman, same as any **_OTHER_** woman that comes into this village, long before, its men's nature to be interested in exotic things," the flat glare he sent to his former teammate didn't mean anything, _nothing_ at _all_… save for maybe a jab or two about certain nights in the Villages of Waterfall, Hot Springs, and Tea… The glare leveled his way told the Hokage the man got the _other_ point, but doubtful he'd let it slide, "You want more? I have a report in here of an unauthorized 'mission' Jin undertook himself to escort the woman to the boarder, she even offered to pay not realizing it was against the rules for him to have done as much just so he wouldn't be in trouble," his brows lowered pounding the point in, "the relationship was not _sudden_."

Danzo was glaring and the way his lips mashed together made it look like he wanted nothing more than to say something but for once kept his mouth shut.

Hiruzen frowned, he didn't want to rub the man's face in it but he saw no point in antagonizing a woman that had already had it hard enough with the village skeptical of her for being a foreigner and the Uchiha barely giving her existence a thought beyond she was pregnant with one of their own. It had to be maddening being surrounded by people day in and day out that wanted nothing to do you when all she obviously wanted was to just be accepted into her new 'home', he had the required psyche screenings to prove it. As far as he, the ANBU tailing her, her husband, acquaintances or anyone else knew the woman was harmless, a little over-eager to please and fit-in, but mostly harmless.

The black haired man turned away, it was obvious he could not convince the man in any way to the obvious danger the woman possessed. Whatever her technique, whatever her ability, it was flawless enough to leave no 'obvious' evidence, to the point even passive evidence and speculation could be easily brushed aside. She was good, well prepared, well thought out, well planned… he just wished he knew what she was doing, smuggling Uchiha, killing them, he didn't know, the disappearances meant _something_ and weren't just random coincidences.

"Before you leave," there was an edge to the Hokage's voice as his brown eyes had a steel to them, "Tell me how an unarmed, untrained, _civilian_ with no chakra talent can take out not one, not two, but thirteen highly trained Sharingan-wielding battle-hardened Uchiha, three while pregnant and not get caught in a shinobi village?"

Black eyes stared flatly for the briefest of moments, as if the answer was simple, "Hmp," the man turned towards the door, opening it before throwing over his shoulder, "Simple…" he glanced at his foolish friend, "With a knife…" and stepped out, leaving the fool to his own delusions.

Hiruzen sighed deeply as the door slammed behind the man he once called friend, not sure where his delusions were coming from. Something about the woman _was_ off but he couldn't place what it was, probably just her being foreign, probably just her having her story straight but even then it wasn't overly convenient, it wasn't perfect, there was a reason and causality to everything and some things were just so 'natural' there was no way they could be intentional…

Right?

Leaning against his desk the old Sarutobi reached behind him and grabbed his pipe, mashing what was left into the thing and snapping his fingers together with enough chakra to cause a spark to light it. Taking a deep breathe, he thought about his options before letting it out, "Itachi," the man called out and in an instant a young ANBU appeared kneeling before him. The old man's brown eyes looked upon the prodigy, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing given the boy's already burdensome task, "You heard all of that right?"

"Hai," was his quick, one word answer.

The Hokage kicked off the desk, standing straight up as he stood before the kneeling ANBU, "What is your opinion on the matter?"

There was the smallest of shakes in the teen's fist but other than that the young ANBU remained perfectly still, "I reserve judgment."

Unconsciously the old man nodded, he expected such a straight and non-conclusive answer from the young man. Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy like no other and many sought his talents to use them for their own whims; Danzo, Orochimaru, his father, the Hokage liked to think he wasn't among those men but at times like this he realized there was very little difference between them. They wanted something done with the tools available to them, as a member of ANBU whatever the Hokage said circumvented anyone else's desires so long as the boy's loyalty was to the village over everything else. He didn't like the idea of sicing him against his clan, but he couldn't deny that if Danzo was paranoid about something it should at least be looked at… he would give whatever 'friendship' they used to have at least that, "I want you to keep an eye on this woman…" brown eyes became hard as he stared at the 'boy' giving all seriousness to his next words, "If she is a threat… take her out."

The 'boy's' fist tightened on the floor in his kneeling position, but beyond that nothing. If it were to protect the village he would do anything asked of him, he would become a murderer and a villain if it meant this place was safe, "Hai."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had never thought much of the going-ons in his family. It was Danzo who had ordered him and his friend Shisui to 'watch' them and report back any suspicious behavior, and it had been his father, Fugaku, who had ordered him to watch 'Konoha's Elite' for any suspicious behavior and report back to him. In all honestly he had liked the fact that the Hokage had yet to give him an 'order' against his family or village but now that he had he wasn't sure if it was entirely unjustified. 'Ryougi Katsuri', now 'Uchiha Katsuri' seemed to be just a plain tradeswoman who had had the misfortune of her family and business being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Looking over her 'file' in the ANBU admin it seemed she had been in and out of the village several times, it was only when she had petitioned asylum after the apparent, and confirmed, slaughter of her family and brutal takeover of the business that she was placed under surveillance, which only 'lessened' when she married into the Uchiha several months ago. By all accounts there was nothing 'wrong' with the woman, other than she was a foreigner.

Within the first week of living in Konoha she had turned down the ANBU spy apartments but from what Itachi could tell from the surveillance it wasn't from some 'spy knowledge' that they were bugged but that she thought they were too pricy. To him, this made sense, she was a trader and after having such a fiasco wouldn't be certain of her prospects, finances were the forefront of her mind so she would seek somewhere 'cheap' over somewhere told to be 'safe'. So she had chosen an apartment building that had little to no occupants because the Jinchuuriki lived on the top floor, but she didn't seem to know anything about that. All the reports showed that it was the 'price' that caught her eye, and as a foreigner she would know 'nothing' about the stigma to the place within the village. In his opinion if she were a 'spy' she would have played along or avoided the place so as to not ostracize herself more, spies are supposed to keep low-profile not paint a target on them so bright even other civilians can see it.

It was Danzo's mention that she had made contact with the boy that had even Itachi wondering, but despite the obvious location of her living quarters it wasn't until days later when she was out job hunting and taking a break for lunch that the boy approached **_her_**, spouting something about her white hair and dragging her off to meet with the minstrel 'Meshii Fuwa', a blind biwa player he now knew was formally 'Hyuuga Hizashi', and while that brought about a whole other slew of questions as an ANBU he knew it was better to just keep that information to himself. There wasn't much in the reports about the conversation other than the 'minstrel' reciting a story the boy loved about how he lost his eyes and comparing the woman to a 'wolf' he once knew. According to the report she was completely freaked out but tried to be as polite about it as possible, Fuwa mentioned a bar she could work at and Naruto seemed to attach himself to the woman immediately. The boy was six, Itachi didn't blame him for reaching out to someone that didn't look at him with malice or treat him like he didn't exist like the rest of the village, it was probably why he even knew 'Fuwa' since the man was blind and _couldn't_ look at him in such a way. The woman, being a foreigner seemed to feel the same, taking a liking to the boy, and while disturbed by Fuwa's initial comments seemed to warm up to him. It was after this encounter the boy learned she lived in the same apartment complex as him and proceeded to bug her constantly, the ANBU reporting never mentioned anything malignant about these encounters but there was a chance there was some bias that either made them 'see' details not there or miss ones completely.

Reading further Itachi found the woman simply tried to 'fit-in', as a trader she was used to moving around, only dealing with people on occasion but overall was used to a solitary and transitory life. Her 'over-acting' in trying to fit-in made sense as she probably had little idea how to deal with suddenly being in a solitary place where after the initial pleasantries people started to get suspicious of you for simple things like her being a foreigner. The contacts she had in the village were still 'pleasant' enough but they were business so she couldn't turn to them for any kind of help and she no longer had her transient lifestyle to fall back on to turn away suitors. Upset suitors and her association with the 'demon child' painted a pretty bleak target on the woman, in some ways she was lucky his pitiful cousin had fallen so completely for her, as there was an incident that the ANBU on watch did not interfere with where after helping the boy Naruto out of a fight with some bullies, by threatening to call their mothers or their teachers, the two had gone back to their respective apartments only to be hassled by several irate chuunin she had turned down. Itachi would give the boy credit, he had only _just_ gotten in the academy but he tried sticking up for a woman that had stuck up for him, too bad the men were chuunin and simply tossed him aside. There were little details in the reports of the intentions of the 'altercation' only that Uchiha Jin and his partner from the Uchiha police were patrolling in the area and stopped it before anything happened. Looking at his cousin's report it only spoke of a potential 'assault' on the woman with no mentions of the boy from the ANBU's report, it was obvious to him where Jin's priorities were.

This was the point where Itachi had to put the reports down and just allow his mind to think. He remembered his cousin bursting with joy for some reason about a year ago and it had angered several of their other cousins calling him all sorts of names and several fights broke out, not just at the compound but at bars and around town. Several people had been interested in the woman apparently, though Itachi wasn't sure if it was for any 'real' relationship or just for conquest. He remembered a rumor or joke going around ANBU about Captain Hatake and how he should try his hand at some 'white haired maiden' since they obviously had so much in common. The joke pertained to 'white hair', their affinity for 'lightning' and something about seeing if she was a wolf or not, Itachi had never gotten that last part, as he usually ignored gossip but after reading the report about Fuwa and his story he finally got it. In the minstrel's story there is a play on words with 'Okami' and a white haired maiden that is one, if the woman had any idea about the story and just how popular it is at the shinobi bar he was sure she would never have left her apartment. Captain Hatake, as far as Itachi knew, never approached the woman and it was just rumors and jokes.

Back to the point, he never paid much attention to his distant cousins; they either fluffed out the Uchiha Police or couldn't activate their Sharingan and ended up being traders of one sort or another. He recalled several meetings with the elders his father had dragged him to, since he was the 'heir' of the clan he would have to learn to 'deal' with such trivial matters, but one in particular stood out now that he was looking through these damnable reports. Jin had requested permission to marry someone outside the clan, it wasn't uncommon, they weren't the inbred Hyuuga after all that had this severe _issues_ with 'purity', but there were stipulations, such as requests and typically the spouse had to be of some usefulness, this typically applied to shinobi. If the spouse was ANBU the elders typically stamped 'all-clear' right then and there, but since Jin's woman was apparently a 'civilian' there was lots of and _constant_ debate. It finally came down to her 'trade', she excelled in business in a way that could help them achieve some financial footing as a clan, since their own goods had been on a down slope and the 'civilian' Uchiha had been complaining, everyone claiming some clan-ism, and if this woman, a foreigner could get people to accept her in her job, perhaps they could use that 'charm' to their advantage in their own financial market.

The shinobi elders didn't like it but the civilian elders were all for it, what finally broke the tie was the news that she was, in fact, pregnant with Jin's child. It wasn't so much an 'issue' as having 'relations' outside of wedlock but shinobi clans, especially _bloodline_ clans were sticklers about where there genes went, and while a Konoichi was typically on some regiment of birth control and Ninja carried condoms as part of their field packages, a civilian wasn't 'required' to do any of these things. As part of these 'meetings' Itachi could see it in some of the Shinobi elder's eyes, to them it was like proof she wasn't some spy or blood-hunter while others were still skeptical. They had dragged the poor woman in front of the clan council and she looked utterly embarrassed, there was nothing about her that Itachi could judge as a threat, but as 'heir' he was really just there to 'observe' not actually **_do_** anything. His father had granted Jin permission on the condition they examine the child after it was born, if it was not Uchiha, she and it would be removed. Watching the fear in the woman's eyes as her hands huddled around her flat stomach had seemed wrong to Itachi, but he was fifteen, ANBU or not no one cared about his honest opinion of such a situation.

Despite the lengthy drawn out process the marriage went by quickly, he hadn't attended as he was on a mission and it was a cousin he didn't really care about. Uchiha Jin didn't deserve such a woman in his opinion, or one period, he was one of the bottom rung Uchiha, along with about twenty others, who had just barely managed to activate their Sharingan and wasted their time being happy as 'Chuunin' working in the Uchiha Police. They were a fluff patrol, just for show, as the ANBU were the 'real' ones guarding the village, inside and out. His father was in control of the UP so he supposed it had _some_ merit, in that civilians had an easier time reporting problems to the UP then the ANBU. Still, once the woman was 'integrated' into the Uchiha it seemed his family had made every effort possible to cut her off from the outside village, for some bullshit 'security' reason, he honestly thought they were being paranoid, planning to kill her and take the child or something. She had been forced to quit her job at the bar, which had thrown a party that was leagues better than the muted affair of her wedding, according to the ANBU reports. There had been several note-worthy farewells and last-minute attempts to keep her, both civilian and shinobi, even a bawling Inuzuka and the weirdly beneficent Hyuuga Hiashi telling her if there were any problems with the 'Uchiha Bastards', his words, to not hesitate to come over, 'they' would be watching. But after that it seemed his clan had made a point of _trying_ to keep her within their walls as much as possible… 'try' being the apt word.

While Itachi had never paid much attention to the woman before, he suddenly understood those early morning 'reports' his mother gave his father along with several other nuances that spoke of someone being difficult. His mother was former ANBU, a Jounin, he honestly swore all his 'talent' came from her side of the family, but the moment she became the 'clan head's wife' she too had been forced to give up all that, officially. In all honesty Itachi was convinced the marriage was arranged so his father had a constant body-guard and someone to control the 'gossip-network' within the clan, as **_everything_** traveled through Uchiha Mikoto. And with the reports done by the group of ANBU that still observed the woman when outside the Uchiha compound it seemed she had done little to dissuade the people she associated with out in the village, while now working for the Uchiha merchants, she still spent free time babysitting for the Hyuuga, playing word games with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio when she would visit the bar, and various other things, but perhaps the one thing that he now understood had infuriate his mother, and the clan, the most was her continued association with the Kyuubi container.

In retrospect, Itachi wonder if he should have noticed this, sure he was busy spying on the village for his clan and spying on his clan for the village and somewhere in the middle of it all wanting nothing more than helping his little brother… but still. He knew the ostracizing of the Jinchuuriki was foolish, he didn't agree with Danzo's idea of making him a weapon or his father's idea of just killing 'it', he felt the boy had potential and if he would help the village then good on him. It seemed the only people that agreed with him were the Hokage, who could do nothing since he couldn't be biased, and a foreign woman that apparently wouldn't let go of a bond with a small child just because her husband's _Clan_ said so. He would give the woman praise for that, it was probably just her being a 'civilian' that made it so she had little concept on clan politics, but her reaching out to the boy was a good thing…

… Or so he would have thought if he hadn't now been placed in the precarious position of having to 'watch' her as well in case she was a spy.

Not just _any_ spy, an assassin capable of being so meticulously precise as to fool an entire village, his clan, the ANBU following her, the Hokage, the T&I experts that went through her mind, and who knows who else and being able to take down people of his caliber or less within his own clan…

"With a knife," he unconsciously muttered to himself; remembering Danzo's cryptic answer to the Hokage's question. Perhaps he was thinking about this too complicatedly, perhaps Danzo's paranoid simplistic view of 'she is what she is' was true. He doubted anyone would be capable of 'controlling' everything so finely, but if someone were able to adapt as she obviously was then… maybe? Reading all these reports, anything to do with the woman, and it did paint an unusual picture, how could someone who's just a civilian become so ingrained into so many facets of the village so quickly? Was it charm, a technique, or was she simply that 'good'? Business was almost as ruthless and cutthroat as being a shinobi, perhaps she truly _was_ just a civilian and used that style to gain all she had so quickly… but she didn't seem like someone with the mindset for such ambition, which made it look like just coincidence and people wanting to 'help' someone so… fragile? Tragic? He didn't know the right word, but if this woman _was_ an actress with a plan she could certainly achieve it.

What didn't sit right with him was the 'disappearances' of his kinsmen. During the times of the supposed 'disappearance', them leaving the village on missions only to never be seen again, the woman was somewhere expected doing what she was supposed to, the ANBU had no reports of any chakra use on her part or strange hand signs. When she had lived in her apartment under the Jinchuuriki it had been searched weekly, bi-weekly, almost daily when they started happening, looking for some kind of book or journal or _something_ that a spy would have on them. The only weapons she had were kitchen cutlery! The only thing they _couldn't_ do was check her person, and after reading two or three reports of her 'relations' with his cousin the ANBU had reported no tattoos or markings that would signify a seal on her body… they checked **_really_** carefully. Even the doctors when she had her physicals had nothing to report other then the typical anomalies associated with someone that live in high altitudes most of their life, like _ANYONE_ from the Land of Lightning. What scars she had were 'typical', not battle scars, not stress from training… nothing. The only thing Itachi could think of was they should check her clothing, but most of it was new and bought from the village, the only outfit she still had from her home were the ones brought with her and they had been checked over previously, and they all appeared old and well-worn so no one could tell if the stitching was 'off' or just old.

The biggest kicker for Itachi that made him skeptical there was anything even _wrong_ with this woman was the fact that she _did_ know something was up. It wasn't like a shinobi's battle senses where they were precise and honed so they would know _exactly_ what it was, for her it was just a normal amount of paranoia and feeling that something is 'off'. There were reports of her expressing this to her 'friends' and husband, but all of them just laughing and saying it was probably ANBU, her reported reactions were typical of a civilian, mild fear and confusion. Anyone that had an ounce of training wouldn't be so… vulnerable. Even genin would react more aggressively to such suspicions and someone of Jounin rank would have their reactions much more subdued. It was instinctive, it wasn't something that could be controlled so easily, so all Itachi or anyone else that watched the woman could say was that she was a 'normal' civilian with 'normal' survival instincts someone that traveled a lot would have, nothing suggested she was shinobi in any sense.

She didn't have developed chakra reserves; a Hyuuga would have informed them with the frequency she did deliveries for them and Hiashi being 'friendly' with the woman. She didn't have developed musculature or bone structure or any kind of physiology beyond what would be expected of someone that lived in the climate that was the Land of Lightning or traveled excessively in their life. She didn't have overdeveloped senses and her mind had been scanned several times by Yamanaka… so _where_ was it?! Where was the 'thing' that had tipped off a paranoid man like Danzo to be skeptical of the woman?

His father Fugaku had assumed the village was kidnapping their people to make them 'weaker', Danzo was convinced the Uchiha were using this woman as some contact to outsiders to 'hide' their people. All Itachi thought was they were MIA or KIA and the 'coincidence' of them going missing while she was here was speculation at best. Unless this woman had such an amazing technique, say to teleport or stop time or something equally ridiculous that would require massive reserves and a long series of seals, and just plucked his kinsmen outside the village while everyone thought she was still inside it, the point was moot. If she were capable of such a thing, the question becomes 'why do it in such way to begin with?' and that just raised far **_more_** questions.

It was simply 'easier' to say she was _just_ a civilian.

Fed up, and sitting at his desk in the dark bowels of ANBU HQ, Itachi did something he had only heard other people do…

He flipped his desk over.

Not knowing why and not caring that he would have to spend hours filing those reports back the way they were and exactly how they went, having the Sharingan to copy them all perfectly in his mind helped with that, he simply stood up and walked out the door. He was going to do something no one in ANBU ever did.

He was going to simply _talk_ with his target.

* * *

It was another sunny cloudless day in Konoha, a bright early morning with Ninja returning home, kids getting up to play before school, shops to start opening…

Formally 'Ryougi' Katsuri was taking a deep breath as for her something as simple as walking down the street felt like running a marathon, not that she'd blame the baby developing in her stomach. A hand absently rubbed along the engorged area and a smile played lightly at her lips.

"Ne, Katsu-chan?" a rowdy voice next to her called.

The older woman increased her small satisfied grin, turning to the boy with pleasant grey eyes, "Naruto-kun, what have I said about asking like that?"

The blonde whisker-faced boy made an exaggerated pout, lip sticking out and eyes closed like a fox as he turned facing forward with his arms behind his head, "You sound like Michio-sensei, goin' on about 'proper' talking an' stuff…"

The woman raised a hand and laughed lightly behind it, before lowering it and flicking the little boy in the ear, smirking like a mean older sister as he jumped, "well, Michio-sensei has it right," she brought her hand back, folding it in her sleeves with her other over her stomach, grey eyes looking forward, "The best way to show others you are serious is to speak properly," cloudy grey eyes peaked to the boy who was scowling at her, "others may take what you say seriously then."

His blue eyes just narrowed, not all the way closed in that 'fox look' as the older woman called it, but still a scowl nonetheless… even if it didn't look all that serious on a seven year old, "yea, well," the boy pouted, putting his hands in his sleeveless hoodie's pockets, "s'not like anyone pays attention anyway…"

There were kind eyes pointed at the boy as a pale white hand lay on his head, mussing his bright blonde hair, incidentally turning him towards her, "Well **_I_** believe you Naruto-kun," another toss of his hair, "But that's probably because in the Land of Lightning, people are taught to take what others say seriously," she poked his forehead, giving a light laugh as the boy put on that 'fox look' again.

Naruto furiously rubbed his forehead, wondering if its 'attacks' like that which were why Ninja wore headbands, "che," his lip was out pouting again, "What's the point takin' what everyone says seriously? I mean Michio-sensei's a jerk and most'a what he says is boring…"

Again that soft laugh behind the woman's hand, "Well I'm sure that's how some others feel when _you_ are out screaming about whatever it is Fuwa's taught you the last time he visited," the boy's responsive pout was completely adorable and she rubbed his head again for it, "Now don't you have a test or something you'll be late for today?" the pale woman nodded her head toward the building not far off that they had been slowly walking towards.

"Pfft," the boy waved his hand down, "They can wait, we'll get there when the mighty Uzumaki Naruto chooses to get there! Dattebayo!"

White brows perked up, unconvinced, "Uh-huh," she flicked him in the ear again. Ever since the boy had dragged the woman off to meet his 'SUPER-COOL' friend Fuwa and she had pretty much become the boy's honorary 'older sister' she had been _trying_ to get him to stop saying that nonsense word. A year and something later and still no such luck. The smile on her face was appreciative as she looked down to the grinning blonde boy, something about him always reminding her of someone, "this wouldn't be because you're just staying back to be _polite_ for me, would it?"

"Polite?" he had that fox look again, blonde brows cocked and that scowl on his face, "I don't even know the meaning of the word!" for some reason he crossed his arms and gave a firm nod, "a true Ninja simply never leaves a person behind!" why was he grinning with his fist pumped like that?

The light laughter covered by the demure woman's hand followed quickly as he turned and gentle grey eyes fell on him, "But, Naruto-kun, I'm not a 'ninja' nor is this a deadly mission," she took an extra step forward just to poke him in the forehead again, "this is **you** going to be late for school because **I** am walking too slow," the smile didn't diminish at all as the boy pouted, "Learn to pick your priorities…"

"But Katsu-chan~" the boy whined, quivering in his lip, "You're more important than that dumb test," he vehemently pointed out, "I can take another test, makin' sure you're safe is-" before he knew it the boy was enveloped in a tight hug smothered in kimono fabric.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," pale lips kissed the top of the boys head as he turned several interesting shades of embarrassed red, the woman giving a light laugh before holding him out at arm's length, a wry look in her intelligent grey eyes, "but that's not going to stop me from yelling at you to go on ahead and that your tests **_ARE_** more important," her hands dropped and folded into her sleeves, "Now, aren't you going to go be a great ninja and save princesses from nasty Ogres?"

At first the boy looked admonished, then a snicker passed his lips and a shiver started in his shoulders, before long he'd shot his head back and was laughing with a boisterous confident ease that Katsuri could have sworn she'd heard _somewhere_, "That's right!" there was a wide grin showing all his teeth and closing his eyes as he looked up at the older woman he cared for, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the greatest Ninja EVER!"

A bell rang off in the distance.

"Well, Greatest Ninja Ever," there was _not_ a snicker in the pale woman's voice, "It seems you have five minutes before class…" the boy looked stricken and pale making a pretty pathetic squeak as he knew how much the woman in front of him _cared_ about punctuality. His bright blue eyes happened to look up into those flat grey ones as she let the rest of her sentence drop, "I'd say you'd have to run to make it on time…"

The boy started twitching, starting in his fingers and ending with his feet moving in place as he looked around at everything.

Katsuri simply smirked to herself before placing her hand on the boys head and physically turning him around in the direction towards his school, before gently tapping him on the back as if to get him started.

Naruto took off like a rocket, turning back a moment mid jump to wave openly with that becoming signature grin on his face, "See ya, Katsu-chan, I'll meet ya after class!"

"I'll try to make it on time," the white haired woman called back as she waved at the boy turning to try and catch up. As the blonde went out of sight her hand slowly lowered, ending up on her large stomach and sighed.

"That was a nice thing to say to him," a dark voice called out from the woman's left as she nearly jumped to turn around. In front of her was a stoic looking young man in full ANBU gear, his Konoha Hitae-ate on his head a bit crooked and off to the side, as his shoulder length black hair was tied in a low pony-tail with the bangs framing his face. It was his pure black eyes though that had the woman's sole attention, though.

"I-Itachi-san," pale hands immediately lowered as the heavily pregnant woman attempted a bow but obviously could do very little beyond tilting her head and leaning slightly, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she kept her head down and something about that felt wrong to the young Uchiha.

"Katsuri-san, please raise your head," that low monotone spoke as he reached out to touch the woman's shoulder. She was shaking, not from any surprise but he felt genuine fear. –_Fear of what?_- was all that passed through his mind as he managed to get the woman to stand straight, even if she still had her head lowered submissively.

"I-I apologize, it would be rude of me to be presumptuous and not show the clan head's son proper respect," he wondered where she'd learned that as her grey eyes continued to avoid him.

It was hard to tell but a _very_ minute frown formed on the infamous Uchiha's lips, "Katsuri-san, I am not here as my father's heir at the moment," grey eyes glanced his way sheepishly, "I'm just an ANBU getting off work," he raised his hands non-threateningly with the barest of smiles he could manage, not wanting to give too much away, "And happen to spot a clansmen helping a child out…"

White brows rose skeptically but the woman was looking at him directly now at least, "You're not here to tell me to stay away from Naruto-kun?"

At this Itachi blinked, were his clansmen _really_ harassing the woman so much about that that she automatically assumed the clan heir would do the same? "Why would you think that?"

His perplexion must have been obvious on his face, despite his ANBU training and dealing with his father and Danzo teaching him how to hide everything, because the woman tried suppressing a light chuckle only to be 'forced' to hide it, "W-well… y-yes, honestly," her laugh was melodic and jovial, not meant to insult in any way, "Apologies, Itachi-san, but you have a terrible poker face."

A black brow rose on the Uchiha heir, "Poker face?"

The woman's grey eyes seemed to lighten as she gave a small but genuine smile to the young man, "I've worked enough bars, and traveled around enough to know that Ninja pride themselves at being unreadable," an unconscious laugh tried to hide uselessly behind one of her raised sleeves as her other hand rested comfortably on her raised stomach, "Even though most of them I see have such terrible and _obvious_ faces…"

Itachi's brow remained raised as he looked the woman over himself. As far as he could tell the smile on her face was genuine, if a bit cocky, and her body language didn't appear defensive, if anything she became more _comfortable_ around him in the last few minutes then he'd ever seen her in their home. If she were a spy or assassin she would _know_ he was lying… so why act and point it out? Without realizing it the barest of pouts rose on the young teen's face, "Are you saying I have an easily readable face?"

She smiled brightly, taking a step forward to pass him and presumably head home, "I'm saying, if I were trying to make a business deal with you, or any Ninja, I could scam you out of all your profits and you wouldn't even know," she laughed in her hand again, "In fact I could probably win a million Ryou off you with a single hand of junk cards, you thinking it was a royal flush…" the white haired woman started walking off at a slow pace, giggling apparently at the look on his face.

Itachi did pretty much pout, staring at her back and long white pony tail, before quickly catching up to her and walking with her, "As a member of ANBU it's our policy to not gamble…"

"With money, you mean?" she turned a wry smile on the young man to which he must have been glaring as a smirk rose on her lips and the pale woman looked about to 'giggle' again at his apparent 'openness', "I suppose you are a bit young to enjoy drinking and gambling," those white brows rose in the middle giving something of a pitying look, "Such a shame when you risk your life all the time for this village."

That comment felt like a slap in the face to Itachi, how did she-

"It's written all over your face," she pointed at him with a slim delicate pale hand, "I may not be a ninja, but I know enough," there was a nod as her smile became pleasant and her hands folded over her developing stomach, "My husband is in the police, so I'm lucky that it keeps him in the village, but I've traveled around the world, I know, at least in some ways, the hardships you ninja face, and I can imagine the dangers you put yourselves in," there was a soft, sad look in those grey eyes as she looked the young man directly in his currently black ones, "and from what I hear about you, Itachi-_kun_, you are quite the risk taker," a soft laugh, "Even if you are still so young…"

Something in Itachi's figure sighed, the woman hadn't been insinuating his 'jobs', just thinking about his work in 'general'… for a moment, a small moment, he had felt relieved that someone 'understood' his burden for a moment, but why did that make him feel so disappointed now? The dark teen schooled his features as he walked pleasantly on at the woman's slower pace, "I'm not _that_ young, Katsuri-san."

He only caught it in the corner of his eye but the woman was definitely giving him a wry smirk, "Oh really, Itachi-kun?" she grabbed him around the arm and turned down another corner, "Then you are going to indulge me for a moment," the young Uchiha heir's eyes must have been bugging out as the woman took them off their course back 'home', "You said you were 'off' work right?"

"Y-yes, but-" Was as far as Itachi got before the woman seemed to attempt picking up the slack and turning another corner.

"Then no worries," sharp grey eyes turned back to the teen as the older woman just smirked, "If you don't mind being an 'adult' for a while," the white haired woman turned back to the path, "Ever since getting pregnant with this little one," she rubbed her stomach unconsciously with her free-hand, "I haven't been able to enjoy the leisure of a good drink, or the company of a good game or two," the pleasant smile she turned his way as they moved along was again genuine, "But, just because **_I_** can't enjoy such things, does **_not_** mean a young man like yourself can't…"

A petulant frown came over the Uchiha heir's face, "I've drank before Katsuri-san," memories of his father shoving sake down his throat weren't 'fun' in his opinion.

Those grey eyes seemed to stare flatly on him a moment, "Judging by that look on your face I'd say you didn't enjoy the experience," there was a _slight_ nod from the woman's captive, but that only made her beam more for some reason, "Well, then whoever dragged you along obviously didn't know what they were doing," Itachi was partially tempted to state the irony in that statement before the woman patted his arm lightly, "Don't worry, I'll teach you properly and I'm sure the others won't take _too_ much advantage of you," the laugh that followed was jovial and unserious.

The look on Itachi's face when was anything but…

Slowly, he started to wonder if this was why ANBU stayed to the shadows and simply _watched_ their targets, as he couldn't remember a single instance in his career where someone **_else_** gripped about being dragged off to a bar by a pregnant woman in the middle of the day. Something about that statement just seemed completely _off_ in his opinion… although, he supposed, if the woman was this 'friendly' with everyone he supposed that answered why she could get to know so many prominent people so quickly. It wasn't a 'ruse' as far as he could tell and simply how the woman acted…

Or maybe she just wanted him to make a fool of himself and vicariously enjoy the drinking, as she had said, she hadn't had the 'chance' to enjoy a drink since her discovery of being pregnant…

Too many thoughts were running through the young ANBU's mind as he failed to realize one thing, the white haired woman had achieved her goal: distracting one of the greatest ANBU Konoha had while appearing completely harmless.

* * *

"She's right, that boy has a TERRIBLE poker face," a busty young looking woman in a white lab coat stated discreetly as she and her cohort looked up at the screen. Yue felt something was missing from this scene to fully enjoy it but that would probably be a bit 'unprofessional'…

"Like you would know anything about that," the flat manly voice to her right sauntered into the woman's ears. Kimyou was just frowning, boots on the console and bulging-biceps so close to tearing his standard-issue lab coat to pieces crossed over his chest his present company was squealing in her mind. His square jaw tilted as flat dark brown eyes watched the screen, "how old is that kid?"

Yue tapped the end of a pen on her plump painted lips, "If I remember my bingo book correctly, that's 'Uchiha Itachi', age 15, ANBU rank, effectively a captain in title but I bet due to his young age he has difficulty getting older veterans to take him seriously…"

A manly brow rose, "What makes you say that?"

"I mean look at him!" Yue's hand waved out in front of her gesturing to the screen where Kemui was looking at the slightly taller young man, "He's all lanky with that aura of being depressed all the time," the seduction expert just frowned, "just by _looks_ her husband could chew him up and spit him out!"

Flat brown eyes stared at the screen, "She did have a couple Uchiha to pick from, 'Uchiha Jin' was just the most adamant and persistent…" he ran a hand along his chin, feeling a bit of stubble and realizing he should shave even if he was completely missing the sparkle in his co-worker's eyes as they ran along his tight arm and manly jaw, "Looking at this kid, I guess with the Uchiha 'power' comes in how much of a sissy you look like…"

Ignoring the bulging biceps, Yue turned back to the screen and quirked a pale-cream colored brow, "That is true… from what I've read that boy is the most proficient Uchiha they've bred in **_YEARS_** yet he looks… so…"

"Non-threatening?" manly brows quirked as Kimyou too stared at the screen.

"Weak…" was Yue's final decision as she stuck the pen in her mouth, wiggling it around as she crossed her arms under her exposed chest, ignoring that Kimyou was adamantly not looking her way.

"Hmm," those large arms unfurled from over the man's chest and moved behind his head, if it weren't for flak vest under his labcoat Yue would be squealing about his eight-pack being exposed, luckily the woman had an active imagination to make up for reality, "Still wondering why she picked that weakling, Kemui-san doesn't seem to me to be one to pick by looks alone…"

There was a _completely_ undignified snort to the man's left, "Isn't it _obvious_?" when her pale eyes glanced at the lounging male scientist and his dark eyes remained flat under his manly brows telling her he _completely_ didn't get it, she repressed another snort, "his name is **_'Jin'_**!"

Large brown brow rose, still not getting it.

Yue stared flatly at the man she had thought smarter than this, "What is the name of the Raikage?"

Manly brow still raised, "A?"

She stared flatter, "That's EVERY Raikage's 'codename'," her arms seemed to squeeze her breasts in annoyance, "Now I know you remember back when he _wasn't_ the Raikage and **_what_** was his name?"

The moderately tan man glanced away bored, thinking slowly just to get that devil woman all flustered, "Oh yea, Gouzen Jinrai," dark eyes glanced back at the woman, "So what?"

"**_Jin_**-rai," those pale hazel eyes were flat as she added emphasis on the syllable that meant anything.

At first it seemed Kimyou didn't get it, his dark brown manly brow quirking before the gears finally moved in the right direction and his eyes widened and both brows went up, "No…"

"Yes," the seduction expert grinned evilly as she dragged out the word, looking back at the screen.

"No!" Kimyou was glaring, arms back down around his stomach, "There's no way…"

"Why not?!" the woman had both hands out palms up, "I mean, _honestly_ when was the last time you ever heard the man _involved_ with anyone?" her sly eyes turned on her cohort, one thin brow cocked suggestively, "And I mean, she's _always_ by his side, right?"

There may or may not have been a _slight_ twitch in the pony-tailed man's eye, "You can't just-there's no way- augh!" he threw his hands up in the air before covering his eyes, "It's not our business to judge the affairs of our boss!"

"Yes, _affairs_…" the smirk on the woman's face was devious.

Kimyou just glared at his obviously perverted co-worker, "Besides, other than 'name' why would that matter?"

The woman gave a devious snort, "hey, I wouldn't want to get 'caught' by screaming another man's name in middle of sex," the laugh she released was evil; downright **_evil_** as her cohort just seemed to go into a twitching spasm. The woman smirked before leaning forward and hitting a few buttons on the console, altering the view on the large screen, "Now, enough of watching that boy get drunk… on to current affairs~"

Kimyou just grumbled as he put two fingers to his temple and rubbed, trying to find the 'valid' information on these tapes was getting harder and harder, it didn't help that Yue liked to take detours every so often just to poke at prospecting 'dates' for their charge, even though they could quite literally see that the woman did _nothing_ of the sort with any of these people, just her supposed 'husband'. The things his co-worker came up with were scary, like that deal with the Hyuuga Lord and a scary woman from the Inuzuka, it was like the woman's mind was wired to spot 'affairs' all over the place, weather they involved their 'charge' or not, _ESPECIALLY_ if they involved their charge, when they knew they didn't… he was partly scared to find out what the woman _didn't_ share with him. He glanced at the large screen, now switched to 'live' feed where their charge was currently looking the Uchiha head in the face, surrounded by what they'd learned was the Uchiha clan council, "What's going on now?"

An oddly subdued look was on his co-worker's face when the man looked at the busty woman, "A problem," she said flatly, removing the pen from her mouth and twirling it in one hand as her eyes stared flatly at the screen.

The screen panned down, in front of the Uchiha clan council and their charge was a squirming baby crying to be held…

… With white hair.

* * *

Uchiha Katsuri was staring at the child she had held within her body for nine months cry on the ground between her and the Uchiha clan council, specifically in front of Fugaku, the head of the clan. The woman's body was fidgeting, her grey eyes wider than normal, her long white bangs doing very little to hide the emotions littering her face. The woman wanted nothing more than to grab her barely-a-few-days-old child and shush him to a comfortable sleep away from all these prying and appraising eyes…

… but every time she so much as twitched out of line someone would reprimand her to remain seated and quiet, if not the council then her own husband sitting next to her.

All the Uchiha, the _real_ Uchiha, were staring at the child with something akin to disgust, if the woman weren't so good at reading people she would think they didn't care, but it was obvious every single one of them was outraged. If Katsuri wasn't who she was, a trader's daughter married into a Shinobi clan, and was someone else, who say knew a first born Uchiha bastard, then she'd know exactly why they were all so furious and what they were all assuming… but she wasn't, she was Katsuri, a trader's daughter and nothing more.

"Jin," the gravelly flat voice of Fugaku spoke only to the one before them of his blood, completely ignoring the woman, "We didn't ask this before as a courtesy, but was she _pure_ the first time you were with her?"

Red ran across the woman's face, but from rage or embarrassment was hard to tell as her eyes finally left the child to stare directly at the clan head, "Fugaku-sa-"

"No," was the flat reply to the woman's left. She turned to stare at her husband, hurt obvious in her eyes as he had his closed facing away.

"So who was it?" Fugaku's cold black eyes were on the woman as she turned back to the clan head at his biting question, "Who were you ashamed enough to have been with to try and fool one of our clan into being the father of…" the woman could have sworn the man's eyes turned red for a moment as he looked down at the child, "…_this_."

Grey eyes went wide, the woman's teeth clinching as something passed in her gaze that had nothing to do with 'Ryougi Katsuri'.

Before anyone could notice the look, or simply assumed she was scandalized, Fugaku turned back to the woman, black eyes glaring, "Anyone of Senjuu descent can have white hair, that Hatake boy, huh?" the clan head's frown was deep and eyes sharp, "Who was it?" he completely ignored as the woman opened her mouth to answer as he glared further at the child, "_It_ keeps its eyes closed so we can't even see them, though those too are probably the wrong color-"

"They are _black_!" the woman shouted, finally getting all the murmuring of the council and her own child to be quiet with her voice as she clinched her teeth, fisting her hands on her knees, "_His_ eyes are _black_, same as his father's," a hiccup caught in her throat but she forced her head up to glare steel at the man that lead the Uchiha, "same as _yours_!"

There were several gasps in the silence at the woman's _audacity_ to speak to them in such a manner when _clearly_ she was the one at fault here.

"She is right, Father," a low monotone spoke from Fugaku's right, all eyes turning on the young clan Heir, "Unlike any of you, I was actually _there_ when the boy was born, one of the first to see him open his eyes," the young ANBU captain stared sternly at his father with his own black eyes, "And unlike other clans, whose children are born with blue eyes that later change color, or the Hyuuga's white ones, that boy," he looked down at the now quiet if still upset white haired baby, "He has _our_ eyes."

There were murmurs and grumblings from the other councilors, one more vocal then the rest who finally stated the obvious, "What about its hair, all Uchiha are born with black hair!" the comment only incited more grumbling.

"Ha! What do you have to say about _that_…" it was obvious the councilor held back a slur, but everyone knew what was to be said, they all were practically accusing her of it.

Grey eyes glared at the bastards that dared call her son illegitimate, her teeth clinched but another outburst obvious on her face.

"Are you all so blind?" another comment from the youngest one there. Itachi looked at the woman, it had been his job to 'watch' her and he had yet to find anything 'wrong' so far, even if he would admit to himself he may have become a bit biased. The woman was easy to get along with, polite most of the time, especially when the situation called for it such as in front of Naruto, even his younger brother the few times she had met him, but he knew she could be 'normal' like any other adult. But the one thing he had noticed about the woman, and he hoped wasn't completely misleading him, was that she was 'upstanding', for lack of a better word, in that while people were interested in her she was loyal to his cousin whom he now thought more than ever didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve this ridicule, this farce of stupidity of his clan simply being prejudice, so he looked at her, at her _obviously_ white hair, and asked a simple question, "Katsuri-san, what color were your parents' hair?"

The fury on the woman's face waned as she glanced at her friend, perplexed for a moment at his odd question, "My father's was white while my mother's brown?"

The murmuring rabble stopped as Itachi nodded, "And your father's parents?"

At first the woman's brows quirked in question before he could see her think about it then flattened with a light smile, "My grandmother's was white while my grandfather's was dark blonde…"

Itachi nodded again, closing his eyes and trying not to look smug, "And your siblings? Aunts and uncles on your father's side?"

A light appreciative smile passed the woman's lips as she gazed impressed at her young friend, "All white…"

Another nod from the Uchiha heir as he finally opened his eyes to look at his father like he and the rest of them were idiots, "It's obvious, that while not a Shinobi clan, the white hair of Katsuri-san's family is a strong, almost bloodline trait," his father frowned but he turned back to the grateful looking woman, "And while 'black' hair is common among Uchiha, even those of less and less Uchiha blood do not have it, so it makes sense that Katsuri-san's son wouldn't when the trait in her family is stronger than our own eyes."

There were burgeoning murmurs from the council but it was obvious not a one of them were humbled or cared to apologize for their 'jump to conclusions', made most noteworthy when Fugaku merely sucked in a deep breath and stated with a frown, "Very well, we'll consider the information," he waved his hand, not even looking at the woman, "You may leave, take the child with you." The man made no hint of it in his words, but it was obvious they simply wanted the woman gone, with her child, so they could discuss this _shame_ with her husband.

Itachi watched as the woman thankfully took her child in her arms, nuzzling and holding the boy tightly, before giving a swift, thankful glance his way with those grey eyes. Something in Itachi deflated as his shoulders lowered, ignoring the raving that started the moment the woman was gone at her husband, as he felt 'bad'. Why did he bother defending her _now_ when the only reason he was bothering to even speak with the white haired woman was to see if she were a spy or not? The disappearances had continued and he'd yet to find a way to prove or disprove her involvement in them…

For a moment Itachi lowered his head, sighing… for once he actually felt 'bad' about lying and it was to someone that wasn't his baby-brother…

* * *

"Think any of that's true?" Kimyou asked, staring at the screen, his anger about how much of assholes the Uchiha were waning as their charge seemed to just be looking at the bubbly baby boy in her arms as he grabbed her finger she had been waving in front of him.

"Hell no," Yue was twirling her pen again, also looking at the screen until she got that feeling the moderately sized man next to her was staring. Pale eyes glanced over seeing his flat dark ones, "What?"

Flat eyes kept staring.

There was a dramatic sigh, jiggling her breasts over her one arm across her chest, "Look, you remember _those_ guys, the ones that were from here were anywhere from light tan to dark skinned with anything from dark blonde to burgundy hair," she held up two fingers as if making a point, "The ones that came over from the north where **_dark_**, as in dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair, the works," that hand waved, "Now unless whatever-it-was that wiped out their village had a fetish for killing off humans that weren't **_dark_** except for Kemui-san, then it's safe to assume that anyone _directly_ related to her was…"

"Dark…" Kimyou's falt voice beat the woman to it.

Pale eyes glared at the man a second, "Yes, pretty much," she turned to face the screen again, looking at the baby in the woman's arms. He was the spitting image of his mother, pale almost white skin, white hair, the only thing that separated them other than gender were in fact his black eyes, and while Yue wanted to put the pale skin as part of the boy's obvious father's fault, something about the woman's own genealogy made her wonder if it wasn't something specifically special about _her_ that caused it and therefore meant her son was the same way, "I remember most of the ones I worked with looked kind of like you," she glanced at the man next to her, "Pretty generic," an evil smirk played at the woman's plump lips as the 'generic' man flatly glared at her, "But something about Kemui-san," she turned back to the screen, "Is definitely _different_…"

It was quiet for a long moment before Kimyou voiced the obvious question, "Think she's a bastard?"

There was a light sigh from the woman next to him, "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised…"

* * *

The meeting had been short-lived, a mostly just arguing on the side of the council at Jin's idiocy for assuming the worst about his wife, when it was _them_ who had made the assumptions. Itachi thought they were all just morons. It had been decided that the woman could stay, whatever strangeness she _had_ been useful to them, at least on the civilian side, and some actually wondered if her connections to the other clans could prove disastrous to them, especially when they were _so close_ to fulfilling their plans. Again, Itachi thought they were idiots. He slipped out when speculations on the 'coup' started up and he recognized that familiar 'disappointment' from his father that he either was leaving or hadn't provided them whatever-amazing information to destroy the village. In his opinion they had the 'answer' right in their hands and they willfully just shunned it, so whatever he said they didn't need to hear right now…

Upon taking a step outside he took a deep breath before slowly letting it out…

"That bad?" a light voice called to him, causing the teen Uchiha to immediately find it. His black eyes found the white haired woman, giggling baby in hand, looking at his serenely, but what was most important was the person sitting next to her tufting the baby's hair.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke called out loudly, waving to his brother. The black haired boy hopped off the low wall he and Katsuri had been sitting on to run over to his brother and hug him around the legs, nuzzle a moment then grin widely up at his role-model.

Itachi just stared down at the boy, blinking more than once, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

The younger boy merely gave an angry pout and the ANBU captain could have _sworn_ mumbled something about 'stupid older brothers', but it was the light laugh of the woman that grabbed his attention again.

"He was…" Katsuri started slowly, rocking her son and looking gently at the second son of the clan head, taking in his pout before smiling and looking back up at the elder brother, "He was looking for you."

The pout increased as Itachi looked down at his now appearing to sulk brother, "You wanted to train didn't you?"

Sasuke finally let go of his brother's leg only to cross his arms and look away, "Course I would… Nii-chan keeps forgetting…"A hand came down on Sasuke's spikey head, rubbing this way and that and overall messing up his hair.

The woman laughed at the odd affection while Itachi gave the slightest of smiles, "I see?" the older teen gazed lovingly at his brother, wanting nothing more than for him to stay this cute, but knowing the harsh reality of the world wouldn't allow that. Black eyes turned to the woman still seated, wondering why she was still there, "Katsuri-san, why are you still here?" he turned back slightly to gesture to the building where another meeting was being held, "They've already decided to keep you around, there is a different meeting going on now…" when Itachi looked back he noticed the woman's shoulders were down as she only looked at her son.

His little brother elbowed him in the thigh. When the older Uchiha brother looked down he saw Sasuke's smaller black eyes just glaring at him with the most obvious scowl on his face, the boy glared for a second before crossing his arms and looking away in a huff, "Nii-chan's a jerk…"

That light laughter again caught both brother's attention, "You shouldn't say such things Sasuke-kun," Katsuri was smiling when they both looked, but it was obvious something was upsetting her, "He's just telling the truth," she slowly got up, resting her son on her shoulder as she looked the elder brother in the eye with an obviously appreciative look, "Thank you though, Itachi-kun," her pale hand rubbed along her son's back as he gurgled baby noises and she turned towards him, "I had hoped to walk home with my husband… but…"

"Another meeting," Itachi quickly filled the void, he could tell the woman was completely distraught by the whole affair and the effort to keep appearances was exhausting, not to mention she had her newborn to care about. Itachi looked at his newest cousin, thinking the child cute and reminded him of when his little brother was a baby, the thought made him smile a bit wider, "How about we escort you home, Katsuri-san?"

"Nii-ch-" before Sasuke could fully voice his protest; his brother had placed a hand on the young boy's mouth.

This caused the pale woman's free hand to rise unconsciously and try futilely to cover her laugh, "That is kind, Itachi-kun, but I don't think-"

"Nonsense," the older brother could just _feel_ his brother's immature glare on the back of his head and desire to argue, "It would be rude of me to allow my clansmen to walk home alone," his eyes crinkled with the smile he gave, "Especially with such a cute newborn."

He could see the woman conceding with her eyes, those bright cloudy things that looked him directly in the eye because the woman considered him a friend, "Alright," she finally gave, but not before turning down, seeing the scowling _little_ Uchiha and a bit of a smirk tugging at her lips, "But on one condition, Itachi-kun."

A black brow rose on the ANBU, "What condition?"

The woman gave a gentle smirk, before looking down at scowling little boy, "You go train your brother afterwards," the sparkly cuteness that entered Sasuke's black eyes as he looked at the woman in an entirely new light was completely worth the flat look the elder brother sent her way.

Itachi was surprised, he never expected such an 'odd' condition, and partially expected that if she said such a thing she'd want to watch, but a quick glance at the baby in her arms and he figured that was probably why. Spy or not, there was no way the woman would want to risk her child. His flat black eyes stared down at his brother, all hyper and cute and trying some ridiculous 'puppy-eyes' begging technique… he couldn't help that it actually worked, "Very well," the older brother poked his young brother on the head, partly to get him to stop that ridiculously cute look, and partly because it was funny to watch as he scowled rubbing his head. His black eyes returned to the woman, light as she seemed to giggle at Sasuke's grumbling, "shall we then?" he raised his arm, gesturing the woman lead the way.

She gave a light nod, practically a small bow, before turning, "Thank you Itachi," grey eyes glanced at the teen walking next to her, "for everything."

"Hn," the Uchiha heir gave a small shrug… before raising one hand and waggling it in front of the baby, smiling when the little white-haired Uchiha grabbed it.

* * *

A year went by quickly in Itachi's mind, and while none of his 'jobs' seemed to have lessened the disappearances of his clansmen had continued, even if he didn't really notice as both his father and Danzo continued to blame each other for them. Some of the missing Uchiha were found, eventually, with their heads missing or simply killed on their way to whatever mission, some never showed up at all and assumed deserted publically, either way with each disappearance he found less and less reason to blame the woman he was currently fooling he was her friend.

It was strange that in the last year he had actually felt 'bad' about that, especially with the random conversations, catching her walking Naruto to school, which became even funnier when the boy got switched over to his little brother's class and both he and the white haired woman got an earful of the two children whining about each other. His mother gave him this look practically every morning when he would get up earlier to see that woman and the loudmouthed Jinchuuriki she accompanied instead of his own brother. More than once Itachi had reminded the ex-ANBU the woman was a target, and that he'd be more than willing to take Sasuke with him, his brother needed a friend his age and so did the silly blonde, they'd probably be great together keeping each other busy with arguing, fighting and training so he and Katsuri-san could enjoy a small drink as the two boys went at it. Of course the thought had been completely shot down as his mother would just remind him of his _real_ duty to his clan, and how that woman didn't count even if her son was barely considered one of them. Itachi would just sigh, tired of the division his own family was putting on itself, and sad that innocent people like his brother and Katsuri had to deal with the brunt of it.

As exhausting and divided as his life became the young Uchiha heir tried to make room for everyone while still doing what was best for the village. His friend Shisui, who was in the same situation as him, tried to joke and tell him to look on the bright side as everything seemed to be coming to a head and all plans were spiraling closer and closer together…

Then there had been the day his best friend had given Itachi one of his eyes and jumped off a cliff…

Something in Itachi had snapped, and after a foolish argument with his father he'd stormed out of the house, his emotions bubbling and the only 'true' path set before him…

"I-Itachi-kun?"

The young ANBU's rage driven mind stilled as a familiar voice called out to him in the middle of the empty street. His eyes had activated on their own from how much he hurt and when he looked at the white haired woman he could see the fear in her eyes… but there was something else hidden underneath it… something he had never seen before…

"Are you alright?" something about her voice was different, the way she moved, the way she acted… it was Katsuri as he had known her, but the inflection, the tone, the tense… it was so small, what was it…

Itachi only narrowed his eyes slightly on her, noticing that despite the obvious fear of his Sharingan she took a step forward and continued to look him directly in the eye. It would be so easy for him to invade her mind with his new Mangekyou, but…

A pale hand reached out and touched the side of his face, and something in her grey eyes shifted, mostly the left one, there was something 'off' about the right, "Itachi-kun, what's wrong?" her thumb brushed along his cheekbone as her brows seemed to still…

"There's nothing wrong," he grabbed her hand and removed it from his face, closing his eyes, finally pushing away the thoughts and chakra from his eyes.

The woman looked down, thinking as the young man let go of her wrist after a light tug, "If there is anything you need to talk about…" her grey eyes found his again as he slowly opened pure black eyes, the sincerity he found there was both painful and refreshing, "Please, anything at all… I'll listen."

Itachi looked at her, his target, his friend, a pale woman with white hair who'd tried everything to just get others to accept her, who reached out to people without worry or care to herself, and perhaps the only person in this entire village that could read him so easily. For a moment… a small moment… when looking in the woman's grey eyes he was tempted to tell her everything and ask if she had a different solution then the one he had decided on…

Then he closed his eyes, and looked away, "There is nothing."

As he turned his back on her and walked away he couldn't help but notice as she called out to him in a voice that sounded just the slightest bit off, "It won't change anything," he paused, looking back just enough to see a stern look in the woman's eyes he had **_NEVER_** seen there, "Whatever it is you are planning to do, Itachi…" the woman closed her eyes, shaking her head and turning herself, "Nothing will change…"

This time, black eyes watched her leave, and part of him wondered if she _knew_ exactly what he was planning or if this was just another case of her reading his face too well. He was tempted to stop her and ask…

… He didn't.

Uchiha Itachi turned away, and continued on the path he had chosen.

* * *

It was barely a week later when it finally happened. On a full moon and partially cloudy sky Itachi moved ahead with his plan that would save the village… and destroy his clan. As he moved from house to house ending his family he felt completely numb, the turmoil in his heart was rocky and violent but the mental barriers he had prepared were perfect and shut off everything he could feel from reaching his brain. He watched as his clansmen died by his own hands with the same apathy he did at taking the lives of enemy ninja.

He entered one of the houses of a distant cousin, feeling only two lives inside, one large and of a ninja, the other small and just a baby. He had planned this kill perfectly, taking out only the Uchiha while the woman was away…

She wasn't one of them, she had no idea about the coup, the clan never trusted her enough to tell her about it and her husband was too much of a moron to trust her the same after the whole fiasco with the birth of _his_ son. But that didn't matter, as Itachi quickly slid his short blade along the man's throat while holding his gloved hand over his mouth so the blithering idiot didn't so much as make a sound as his blood quickly drained on the floor, the young man was looking around the house for where the child was kept.

It was quiet; the middle of the night, and the nearly-a-year old was surprisingly calm despite the death and dread hanging in the air…

As Itachi approached the crib, where the plump baby boy with white hair was sound asleep, he wondered if this 'calm' was inherited from his mother…

Sharingan eyes looked down at the boy, examining his every feature, his every detail, and part of his mind was glad to find nothing that reminded him of that piece of meat lying bleeding on the floor in the next room. Itachi gripped his blade, staring at the boy… it was time to end this, and cut that woman's ties with his cursed clan for good.

"Get away from **_my_** son," a thick heavy growl lined with enough killing intent to make Itachi actually stumble spoke.

As Sharingan eyes turned to spot the intruder something in Itachi's mind cracked. It was Katsuri, in form, but nothing about the woman in front of him was his friend. Her grey eyes were sharp, deadlier then steel and pointed right at him. She didn't have the demure, weak stance anymore, her shoulders were back, she was standing up straight, and her entire body was a wound tight spring ready to snap at any moment with deadly fury. He managed a glance away from her face, seeing she was wearing that old kimono from her homeland, and in her left hand was a knife he had never seen before…

"_With a knife._"

Danzo's words seemed to haunt the young ANBU as he now realized what he was looking at. The paranoid bastard had been right, with nothing but a gut feeling the sonvabitch had been right, "So… this is the _real_ you?"

Those sharp grey eyes remained on him, a wolf stalking her prey that dared to point a blade at her pup. The woman… the _assassin_ in front of him had no fear, no care, no worry, nothing about her was readable beyond the absolute cold rage burning in her eyes.

Itachi breathed out, finally releasing his surprise. This woman… this _assassin_… she had perfectly fooled the entire village, had fooled him… even now, looking at her, he didn't know if she had done anything Danzo claimed she had yet her true nature was staring him right in the face. She had revealed herself, on her own whim, to him, someone who after tonight _couldn't_ warn the village about her… so why?

Sharingan eyes stared into those cold grey ones…

… and in an instant they moved.

But where Itachi had thought he'd cut the woman's throat open, he quickly realized it was only an afterimage. –_Who uses techniques like that?_- He turned to see the woman holding her son in her arm, looking at him softly even if the rest of her was still rigid and eking of cruelty. The boy was awake, and yet despite the amount of killing intent the woman was pouring out, enough that bothered even an ANBU captain like Itachi, he just smiled, giggling at his mother as she raised her blade hand just to let him grab one of her fingers.

It was a jarring picture, one that thanks to the Sharingan's photographic properties Itachi would remember every single detail of for the rest of his life. The most efficient killer he had ever seen, that while he was _assuming_ that, the woman's killer intent and mannerisms told him she was a veteran far beyond his skills, not to mention he couldn't even track her movement in that last attack _WITH_ his Sharingan active… and here she was, being… _motherly_ to her child, in the middle of a battle… as if it was perfectly comfortable for the both of them.

"Itachi," the woman's low yet stern voice called to him, nothing in that voice, same as nothing in her appearance was Katsuri's. His Sharingan went straight to her steel colored eyes, this was a woman that was serious, and if she wanted to, she could have easily killed him at any moment, "I am leaving," her placid white brows lowered just the slightest in the middle, "**_with_** my son."

Before Itachi could so much as protest the woman made a single seal with her blade hand and several explosions went off around the house, quickly catching it on fire.

In an instant the former ANBU captain was outside the house. It was ablaze in seconds and he couldn't feel the woman anywhere. She was gone, with an Uchiha child… -_No_- the young man shook his head as he stood up, preparing himself to continue with his mission. –_She said it herself…_- Sharingan eyes looked away from the blaze, it would catch on the surrounding houses, destroying evidence, and killing others, "That boy is **_her_** son, not ours…"

Despite himself, the man that would be labeled responsible for the 'Uchiha Massacre' smiled.

* * *

Yue and Kimyou stared at the screen.

In front of the two ex-ANBU R&D scientists was a scene being displayed where their charge had just not only thoroughly beat one of Konoha's strongest without touching him, in their opinion, but a firsthand account of what they knew was going to become big news in the not too distant future.

The Uchiha Clan was being wiped out by one of their own.

A shutter ran down both body experts' spine.

"Kim," the woman's voice spoke lightly, "Get up, and go inform the Raikage…"

The buff man simply turned to look at his technical 'boss' as the woman's eyes were as wide as his own but still stuck on the screen, "Yue-"

"I SAID GO INFORM THE RAIKAGE!" the woman turned on him in an instant, fury laced into her eyes as both of them tried to ignore the tears.

His jaw tightened but his dark brown eyes did not falter, they both knew what this meant; their mission was over, their charge had 'failed' effectively. But that wasn't everything… what they were looking at, what it meant for the Shinobi world… who knew what kind of impact this would have on everything, and they were the first people to witness it in the Land of Lightning. He gave a firm nod, standing up, eyes still on his co-worker, "Hai," as he turned his hand trembled, almost wanting to grab the woman's shoulder and tell her everything would be okay. He didn't, "What are you going to do?"

Yue shuttered as she leaned forward, hitting dials and switches and making the screen do flips, "I'm going to continue doing our job," everything stopped for a solitary moment as she stilled, "Then I'm going to figure out a way to inform Section S that the Uchiha have been effectively wiped out…"

* * *

Meshii – Blind Man, Fuwa – Blindly Following others

Aoi- Blue, Yama- Mountain, Aoiyama – Blue Mountain

Kechi – miser, tightwad

Michio – from 'Michi' – method

Okami - Business woman, Ookami - Wolf, O-Kami - Great Goddess (Typically)

* * *

**A/N:** i actually want to apologize for no Yori-chan and just going over the crazy shenanigans that is Konoha and its own brand of crazy... i was re-watching Avatar and the 'Fire Nation' was reminding me of the 'Land of Fire' and Sokka's comment about 'I think they're just born EVIL!' had me thinking of the Uchiha... plus, if you hadn't noticed, i LOVE Itachi :3 he's like the only Uchiha i can respect and and care for, simply because he tried to do what was 'right' and got effectively screwed over by other people for it...

honestly, my favorite part was making him flip his desk... just saying...

but keeping things in his perspective let me cut things down and keep them focused, so i have another reason to love him...

the add-ins from Yue and Kimyou, the crazy 'Body-Art Collectors' from last time allowed for some minor commentary i thought was funny and made nice transitions, so i love them too :3

there's so much that HAPPENS in this chapter, i'd honestly love to go off on them all... but i'm already behind, so meh...

i hope i didn't make things 'too' short at the end... a lot of those scenes were like 'END HERE!' and that just didn't feel right leaving it hanging for another chap -shrugs- but i hope it all meshed well in the end...

review my minions! :D (yes, i've been playing Boarderlands 2... too... minions!)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	25. Given Conditions

**A/N:** i'm gonna keep this short, as there's two chap updates :D

Thank you my lovely reviewers and those waiting for an update, sorry for taking so long i felt like wrestling a kraken with this 'chapter', that i ended up making two, so i suppose that's 'good' :P this half is the resolution of the Kumo events, woo~ and while i didn't put as much as i was 'originally' planning, it actually turned out kinda sweet...

so without further ado...

ENJOY!

* * *

_Clunk… clunk…_

A strange shumbling sound was the first thing they recognized.

_Clunk…_

With each slow step, whoever it was on the other side of the cloud cover halted, shuffled, then seemed to persist in moving forward, not out of any true desire, but resignation.

_Clunk…_

Naota kept dark blue eyes on the shade coming across the bridge, something not feeling right.

_Clunk._

There was a moment, a very small, very minute moment when the chuunin could have sworn they heard a chuckle.

The chain of the bridge rattled, and while they all had become used to the shifts and sways of the monstrously ostentatious futility that was their main gate, something about that one small jolt set something off in the dark haired chuunin's mind. Without hesitation Naota raised the tanto in their hands, spreading their chakra into the cloudy mist around them ready to suffocate the intruder at the slightest possible moment…

Then there was some kind of cry.

"Shh… hush, we're almost there…"

A dark blue eye twitched, hell all of Naota twitched, that wasn't right… that _couldn't_ be right!

"Nao-tan?" Taro's surprisingly hushed voice called to his partner. The androgynous chuunin was still apart from very small ticks that if the large man hadn't worked with them so long he never would have noticed. The fact they were on guard was one thing, should have been normal, but something about the setting was setting them off… and that voice in the clouds-

"Taro," the low voice clipped, "get the head of R&D, the Raikage, I don't care…" there was a moment they swallowed hard as the muscles in Naota's jaw tightened visibly, "I want confirmation of the Assassin's status…"

"Nao-"

"Do it." was all the smaller chuunin had to say and their partner was gone. The gate didn't raise, the clouds didn't part, the wind didn't move, the man was simply gone in an instant, doing what they had commanded.

And in that fraction of an instant after everything about the chuunin crumbled…

"What are you doing here?" with barely a flicker of their chakra the cloudy mist hazing the world around them halted, receding just enough for Naota to get a good look at the woman they all thought was dead.

Grey eyes rose slowly, turning for the first time from the ground of the bridge to the sole person standing between her and the gate. The woman breathed out slowly, glancing away, something dead… tired… in those eyes as they looked away. Nothing about her cadence spoke of the familiar grace and ethereal immortal brutality the chuunin had come to associate with the woman, in front of them was a nobody. No spine, no stance, no… care… an apathy their dark eyes just could **_not_** associate with the woman known as the 'Last' assassin.

"Let me pass," was all her soft broken voice spoke.

Dark brows lowered over glasses as the tanto in their hands rose again, "Who are you?"

Those deadened eyes rose again, looking at them as if in a haze, "You know who I am…"

The grip on the blades tightened, their lips pressed in a tight line, "I know the woman you _look_ like…" the involuntary snarl barely missed the assassin's notice, "… and what I'm looking at is not _her_."

Something about the statement set a small spark in the woman's deadened eyes, suddenly her stature seemed to gain an extra inch and her shoulders were straighter. For the briefest of moments she almost looked like who she should be, "Let me through."

Dark blue eyes narrowed as the grimace on their face lengthened, "For a second you looked like her," suddenly Naota lowered the blades, removing the tension in their stance and standing straight but in no way relaxed, "Besides, the woman I respect would know I need confirmation, your… _arrival_," something about the way they spoke the word made it sound chewed on, "… is unscheduled, far too early, and most importantly…" everything about the androgynous chuunin stilled just so they could stare the woman directly in the face to say the last words, "You're dead."

Out of nowhere the woman gave a chuckled that sounded like a dead sigh.

This caused the chuunin to raise a brow, most people when told they're 'dead' don't laugh so depressingly, and as far as they were concerned this woman didn't 'laugh' period.

"Am I now?" somehow the 'dead' chuckle grew a bit, no less haunting and in no way jovial, "I suppose they assumed the worst when I cut the feed…" her eyes closed in an almost self-depreciating snort, "though I suppose I _did_ die in a way…"

The dark brow curled on the chuunin's forehead deeper… was that… was that sarcasm?

The white haired ghostly woman finally stopped that disturbing 'chuckle' and gave a deep long sigh, "I suppose I would have to wait then, for someone to confirm I am me…" half-lidded grey eyes, both sharper than they had been yet still softer then Naota could accept stared directly at the lone chuunin.

After a moment or two of being slightly freaked out by the gaze, the younger person grimaced, "is there something wrong?"

"Everything," was that a light… _smile_ on the woman's face? "Though since I am detained here, I had thought to ask you a question," again that sharp yet soft look in those grey eyes as they zeroed in on the chuunin's dark blue ones, "Why are you still a chuunin?"

Dark blue eyes blinked, "are…" blink again for good measure, "Are you serious?"

The woman's white brows seemed to tilt up in the middle as if to answer the question, Naota mildly noticed her bouncing something behind her back but decided to ignore that odd detail for the moment.

… Since at the present moment they were left just staring at the woman confused. If ever a moment for their pale face to hit sturdy hundreds of years old wooden boards…

"T-that…" Naota closed their eyes and shook their head before looking at the woman again, bouncing, "I didn't want a 'complicated' life…" at the raised white brow the chuunin turned, slightly looking away but keeping the white woman in their peripheries, "… nothing like what you seem to have."

"I see," Naota missed the small nod as the woman closed her eyes, speaking again lowly and softly, "I'm sorry…"

That one phrase had something flicker in Naota's eyes as they turned back on the woman, still with her eyes closed but something about her was definitely more recognizable, "What?"

Those grey eyes opened slowly, not focusing on the chuunin particularly but staring at the dead space between them as if there was something there only she could see, "… about your partner," a sudden life came back to those eyes as they flicked directly to the chuunin's dark blue ones, "I never said anything before… 'I'm sorry'."

Unconsciously the chuunin's knuckles became white around their tanto and their jaw clinched, "Eight years and you suddenly decide to say something **_now_**…" there was a fury and rage hidden in those deep pools, a swell of coursing emotions that never quite found their outlet, all of a sudden given a target.

Kemui stared straight into those eyes, the same ones, like many others in the village, she remembered seeing that night, "Yes…" she said slowly, images of the night she murdered her clan and watching Itachi kill his own merged together in her mind as she stared at the chuunin's barely contained emotions, ones she didn't know if she should feel or not, "… now."

Unable to take the '_look_' in the woman's eyes any longer, Naota couldn't help but shut their eyes tightly and look away. That wasn't the look from that night, that wasn't the look they saw on the woman's face every other day since… it was wrong, so, so wrong, "how do you do it?" their voice croaked out before the words even crossed their mind, "How do you live with yourself every day with what you've done?" dark blue eyes filled with solemn disbelief stared directly at the assassin, "how-?"

"I know the rumors," there was a flat tone to the woman's voice, "Some of them are true, others completely false," the small bite at the end of the word made it obvious what she thought of those, "I **_did_** kill my clan, they **_were_** going to kill the current Raikage, I acted without his consent, and no," for a moment those sharp grey eyes closed and her voice came out even softer, "No… there is no justification…" when her eyes reopened they were solemn and soft, almost ashamed to look at the chuunin, "It didn't change a damn thing…"

And like that all the angst and resentment that had built up in Naota in the last moments of the woman's confession evaporated and they saw her for all she was… they sighed, "I could never hate you," they admitted, "As much as I wanted to…" a shake of the head, "I never could," when Naota looked up the woman was staring at them, something small and fragile in her eyes hidden under everything else, "you didn't enjoy killing her, and there was no apathy… you carried each death with you, giving more meaning to her death then she ever felt in life…" something tight pulled at the muscles around their eyes, but Naota wouldn't cry, there was no reason to and they'd done enough years ago, "Because of that I could only ever respect you," they looked away, "I won't forgive you though…"

Out of the corner of their eye, the chuunin could see the white woman give a curt shake of the head, she wasn't asking for forgiveness. Never even considered it.

Naota glanced sidelong at the older woman, for some reason that fact making itself known in their mind. Shinobi never seemed to truly 'age', sure the hair greyed, and they got a few stress lines, but overall from either generations of physical upkeep or simply good health practices they never particularly got 'old' physically… it was the eyes mostly that showed a person's age in their world. You aged by how many you killed, the more you killed, the older you got quicker… Naota wondered momentarily if that's why instead of less than a decade separating them they felt she was an ancestor from an age gone by, "How do you keep on going?" their voice held no malice, no rage, no inflection really but there seemed purpose enough for the woman to look at the chuunin, "… You know the village fears you, the Raikage's personal assassin, the only person to get away with mass genocide and remain **_in_** their village…"

"The previous Raikage was much more prolific then I ever was," it felt like there should have been a sigh at the end of her statement, but when Naota looked the woman was only staring off into the clouds beyond the side of the bridge, "And 'yes', I know many still harbor ill-will, even hatred, for my actions, same as any would expect," the words were so mechanical the chuunin could only stare, "though I think most are simply confused, not knowing what it was for… if they remember at all…" there was a long pause as those grey eyes just stared at nothing in the distance and the chuunin wondered if the woman even remembered they were there.

"Still," Naota finally sheathed their blades, standing next to the oddly 'chatty' woman, joining her in her gaze at the grey nothing of clouds, "all that hate, fear…" dark blue eyes went down, almost ashamed, "Even admiration for such an… _accomplishment_…" a slight glance to the still woman, "… how does it garner barely a response from you?"

"_We_ think differently," was the automatic response but when Naota looked over there was something running across the woman's face that the chuunin couldn't recognize as those cloudy eyes turned down for a long moment. What passed her eyes were thoughts they could not decipher but once the moment was over she looked off in the distance again, still giving barely any recognition they were even there, "Every morning I stare at myself in the mirror for ten seconds…"

Naota bit back the desire to question, waiting for her to continue.

"… If I can do that, no one else can hurt me," she turned on the chuunin, cold grey eyes only half-way staring at them gazed from the woman's pale face, "Because there is no one in this village that hates me more than myself."

Before Naota could even fathom a response the white woman walked passed them. A jerk on the bridge and that familiar groan of old chains and heavy metal signaled that the gate was opening. Vaguely they could hear Taro making some comment, someone else, probably from R&D greeting the woman, but all of that blurred in the dark haired chuunin's mind as they slowly turned, trying to fully grasp the woman's meaning…

That's when they saw the little white haired baby sleeping in a wrap attached to the woman's back…

Dark blue eyes just stared and once again their mouth ran before their brain could stop it, "K-Kemui-san!" the woman had already caught up with the R&D rep, but momentarily she glanced at the chuunin with her left eye over her shoulder. Naota was frozen by the look, not sure what the hell they were trying to say… then dark blue eyes glanced at the white haired child, and back at the woman's sharp eye, "That child…?"

"A Foundling…" was her clipped response, as she turned back and walked over the threshold with the R&D rep, quickly followed by the familiar slamming of the gate, blocking everything from view.

Naota just stared… after all the woman just said… to think…

A large hand came down on the smaller chuunin's shoulder, which they gave a terrible start and glanced back with a startled blush only to find Taro grinning, "Hey, Nao-tan, you okay?" his grin slipped slightly as the larger hand squeezed their partner's shoulder, "Ya seem kinda… freaked?"

Their mouth opened but nothing came out, they closed it and tried again only to get the same result. After several failed attempts and repeats of this cycle and Taro's eyebrow just rising higher and higher the chuunin just shook their head, looking away, "forget it…"

The larger brown haired man frowned slightly as their partner looked away, he didn't let go though, just staring at the back of their head while gripping their shoulder, "Sure… whatever you say," he gave another squeeze for good measure, some things words just could not say.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Kemui turned from her task of folding her belongings just enough to get a sense of the person that just entered her old room in the Raikage's tower. Massive reserves, massive presence… no sense of 'reservation' yet not wholly wild and without control. The smallest of smiles picked at the edge of her lips, even if she had wanted to avoid this meeting just a while longer…

"Lord Raikage," the woman spoke softly without facing the man, an odd reversal from their normal routine.

Jinrai watched the woman's back a moment, a pout slightly tugging on his lip but not obvious as he stood by the closed door. Two and a half years… sure it was abrupt, her return after R&D had lost communication, the news of the 'Uchiha Massacre' spreading far and wide, other nations and supporters in Rai pushing for some action since Konoha had lost a significant power-base… so much bullshit that went straight out the window the second his eyes fell on the small pale woman.

The large man's mouth opened to speak but no words came out, his beady black eyes were stuck on her but he couldn't decide how to address her. The woman in front of him, with her back to him in fact, was… resigned; her motions small and she'd yet to look at him directly. There wasn't a fire there nor the stiff reservation of something dangerous underneath… she seemed… weak, and that just didn't make sense in his mind. Without thinking his large hand had reached into the space between them-

-When a small movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

There was that feeling of his presence crawling along the back of her neck, the primitive feeling that told any combatant someone was looking their way. Using her senses alone she could almost read the expressions on his face, how his chakra fluctuated with his turning thoughts, his still movements and confusion. A thin line pressed on Kemui's lips. –_This is why I didn't want to see you…_- a pale hand clutched the robe in her hand, grey eyes staring into the middle ground. –_I don't know what to say just as much as you…_- and just as her jaw clinched, ashamed at this… whatever it was that had her mind all screwed up a sound crossed her ears. Her head tilted on instinct and when she finally registered what exactly it was grey eyes went wide and she turned in an instant.

Standing in front of her, in the middle of her room was a man she had personally seen crush mountains and in his monstrous hands was her son, the chubby year old baby boy reaching up to grab the man's other hand that could so easily crush him.

Grey eyes were wide, her hands dropped, just staring…

A small smile passed the Raikage's lips as he looked at the tiny white haired baby staring up at his massive by comparison hands, trying to grip just one of his fingers with both of his own. An almost chuckle released itself as he could feel the boy grab hold, grinning as he squeezed as tight as he could on the captive appendage. –_Strong… just like his mother…_ - at the thought of the small white woman his gaze left the boy and traveled directly to his mother, the mere sight of her knocking the mighty Oni out of his trance.

She looked horrified, as if not knowing which of them was more terrifying, him or-

The Raikage looked back at the boy, his smile gone and lips in a slight frown. –_Right…_- he removed his hand from the child's grasp garnering a small protest as he stepped forward, "Looks to me," beady black eyes raised enough to catch the woman's downcast ones, "like you don't trust me," unconsciously his arm tightened the smallest bit on the boy, "Holding… your son."

Pale hands tightened into fists and the woman purposely looked away, he didn't need to see her face to know her white brows were low.

The Raikage stood barely a foot from the woman, her son easily within her sight. The large Oni of a man half expected the woman to take the child from his arms and rush out of the room… what she really did he expected even more.

In the time it takes to breath the Assassin had drawn her blade and held it a scant inch from the boy's throat, the baby blissfully unaware of the meaning of the shiny object moments away from cutting him open.

"I can't…" the knife twitched as the Raikage watched her still cast down head, "I c-can't do it…" her right hand went to the left, gripping her armed hand tightly, shaking the blade all the more. The large blonde man couldn't tell if the woman was trying to press the blade down or pull it away, the confliction in her actions so obvious, "I can't do it on my own!" in an instant grey eyes were on him, asking him, begging him to tell her what to do in this instant.

Gouzen Jinrai could count on his hand the number of times he had seen tears in the white haired woman's eyes, she didn't cry, never that he'd seen, there were just times tears would form and even rarer that they would fall. So suddenly seeing his friend _crying_ as she held a knife to her own son's throat, _in_ his arms no less…

The muscles between his eyes moved his brows up and that's as far as he remembered about the expression he must have given the woman, before his arm reached out, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward him. She must have lowered her hands on her own because he didn't feel the cold blade on his skin nor smelled any blood. A small part of his mind had to laugh at that –_She's an Assassin…_ _she is always aware of where her blade is pointing_…-

"What do I do…?" a choked mumble escaped between them as his hand absently rubbed her loose white hair, "I'm supposed to kill him," a deep intake and he could feel the tears on his skin, "There aren't supposed to be any others… I swore…" there was a sudden clang as the woman dropped her weapon. For as long as the Raikage had known the woman she never just '_dropped_' that blade, if it was out she was holding it, or had given it to someone like that cat with the Nibi… she never just _discarded_ it like that… then she gripped his robe and he knew why she'd let go, "_Jin_… tell me what to do… please…"

His hand lowered, tracing her loose white hair to the pony tail for the longer strands at her neck and moved to wrap her further in his arm and finally grip her shoulder as he leaned as far down to her as he could, "Raise him," he could feel her whole body still as a small frown tugged on his lips, "You saved this boy for a reason," he let the small woman lean back when she pushed, her grey eyes wide and just staring. The tightness of his frown increased but for some reason he could feel something pick at the edge of his lips, "it would be worthless to kill him now…" for whatever reason the imposing man smiled.

Grey eyes shimmered; just staring at him for what felt like the longest time before the woman forcefully broke away, running a hand over her face as she breathed in deeply. Kemui was not a woman that broke easily, in fact as far as he knew this was the first time he'd seen it.

–_Though… there was that time…_- the first time he had seen her after killing his father she had seemed like a shell of the woman he had known. He didn't know what happened, just that she had been there after the fight and was the last thing he saw before passing out… then when he came to days later the woman he knew was gone, all that was left was 'Kemui'. Bee had said she stayed until he was unconscious then left, probably to deal with her own loss on her own…

A large hand reached out, encompassing the woman's shoulder as she calmed down facing away from him, composing herself.

Did the Uchiha Massacre dredge up memories? Was she mistreated on her mission? Did more happen then the piddle of information R&D sent him, comprising mostly of 'she's alive' and 'working on her targets'? He'd known about the child, after a catatonic Yugito had informed him during the briefing and he'd gone to R&D himself, but they'd told him it wasn't 'pertinent information', he didn't **_need_** to know what he had sent his friend through when he sent her off on a mission, for **_them_**, which wasn't even her specialty!

That large hand tightened on her shoulder as he felt the woman shake, "Satsuki…" there was an odd hope in his voice as he spoke her name, her _other_ name that had become lost after that day long ago. She turned enough to look at him with one grey eye over her shoulder, her hand still holding the lower part of her face and tears still threatening to fall, but she was looking at him and not an ounce of scorn for the name. His fingertips pressed into the fabric of her old kimono, "Are you still with me?"

White brows rose apologetically, that visible grey eye shimmering again before she faced forward, her body relaxing as an audible sigh escaped, "Yes…" her voice was so fragile and soft, "I'm still here…"

He shook her shoulder, a small grin picking at his lips, "Good," he patted her shoulder before letting her go, the white haired woman turning to him reflexively after the lost contact, "Because there's still a lot we have to do and I need my best subordinate functional."

The edge of the woman's lip twitched, "Of course, Lord Raikage," her voice was still fragile but the woman turned fully towards him, slipping her hands into her long sleeves and glancing down at her son who seemed perfectly content in the large man's hand. Without warning a light laugh left her at the scene, the large and threatening Raikage, holding a baby in one hand.

"What?" his voice was flat as she saw his dark skin pout, his free hand setting on his hip making him look that much more ridiculous.

She bit her lower lip trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it made him look, feeling it was even more inappropriate with how she had acted previously. Grey eyes glanced to the side, trying to spare the woman the scene, "You look ridiculous…"

The pout spread, "and you look tired," that had those grey flash back on him and it was the woman's turn to almost pout, a smirk picked at the large man's lips, "I'm trying to decide what to do with you…"

A white brow rose, "Lord Raikage?"

The large Oni of a man bounced, moving his arm specifically with the baby boy causing a gurgle of a giggle from the year-old, "This boy is special, he's going to need his mother around to watch him…"

The shift on the white woman's face was immediate, from almost jovial to shamed, "Of course," her voice was low as she looked away, "An almost pure-blood Uchiha-"

"That's not what I meant," there was a growl in the large man's voice that drew Kemui's attention immediately, he was frowning with those beady black eyes boring into her, "I could give a fuck less about this boy's parentage," there was a definite growl as grey eyes blinked at him. The Raikage looked down at the white haired boy, looking up at him with curious black eyes as he raised his other hand, feeling Kemui momentarily tense then relax as all he did was rough up the boy's white hair, "He's _your_ son," those black eyes turned to the woman as she faced him, "even if he's only half of you, that's more than enough to make him one hell of a fighter…"

She gave him a barely perceptible smile, "Flattery doesn't suit you," then looked away, ignoring his pout. Without realizing it a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, if there was one thing that had worried the white woman about returning it was how her Lord would react to her son, a child that despite her wishes she couldn't find it in herself to harm. She glanced back at the large man, wiggling a large meaty finger in the boy's vicinity causing him to laugh as he grabbed at it. The whole time she was pregnant she told herself, her _true_ self, she would end the child's life once the mission was complete, he was only a means to an end and that was all… the second she'd seen the boy, being handed to her by Itachi as he was the only one that had been with her when her quick labor had struck, and she saw the boy's small bit of white hair… something in her had shifted. No one in her family had looked like her, not her parents, not the other clan members, no body. Her colorings had been wrong since she was born and had been why she was called 'bastard' even though her parents had assured her she was theirs. When the Uchiha had **_dared_** to call her son the same… a fire had roared in her that threatened her entire charade, she would have killed Fugaku and the entire council right then and there if Itachi hadn't distracted them all. Even if her lies to the boy had been utterly false concerning her lineage, it made her wonder about her child… wonder if his 'oddity', same as her own was why she couldn't strike him down, more than him just being her flesh and blood. When she dared to think about it, she wondered if this was a sign of the dormant 'wolf blood' in her Reki had told her about, meaning her son truly was the same as her…

She watched the Raikage play with her son, bringing her thoughts back to the present as he had this odd grin while her son tried catching his fingers, "Since when did you become a doting father?"

A pout spread across his face as his eyes narrowed on the woman, "Had some practice," he raised the boy above his head much to the shrieks and giggles of the fearless boy. The Raikage could feel his Assassin cringe again. –_She really does care about him… even if she doesn't realize it…_- part of him grinned at that, while another wasn't sure what to think. He tossed the boy up and caught him, much to _his_ amusement, but knew he was treading a fine line with his subordinate. –_Would she attack me?_- it was a valid thought, one that in any other situation he'd never consider, but in this one… catching the boy and looking at the near-frantic glimpse in the woman's sharp eyes… he actually welcomed the thought. With a smirk the large Oni of a man held the boy out, offering him back to his mother, "You still look like you don't trust me…"

There was a barely there frown as she took back her son, holding him so he looked over on shoulder, before glancing at her lord again, "I trust you," she said cryptically walking towards the bed, "I just don't trust myself…" the white haired woman set the child down back where the Raikage had originally garbbed him, setting him on his back and looking him over, then she tickled him and gave a light smile as she squirmed before standing back straight and facing her lord. There was an amused look on the man's face, one she glowered at, "What?"

A smile cracked his face as he ran a hand absently over his goatee, "just wondering when you became a worried mother?"

Grey eyes glared flatly as she walked around the bed, back towards her packing, "I had some practice," she mirrored his words, ignoring the grin on the Oni's face.

The Raikage smirked as she went back to what she'd been doing, he wandered to the edge of the bed sitting down, glancing back at the little boy who seemed to be gnawing on a pillow, "So…" beady black eyes glanced at the woman's back, finding it strange to find her long white hair just down and not in its normal three thin braids, "Going to tell me about Konoha?"

Her actions paused only momentarily at his question before brushing it off and continuing her task, "It'll all be in my report once I confer with R&D about the transcriptions and relevant data…" she didn't have to look at the large man to feel the pout.

And pout he did, "I wasn't asking for a report," beady black eyes glanced back at the white haired baby who seemed to be looking at him too. The large Raikage poked him in the foot garnering a childish giggle, "Was just asking a friend how her time was in a foreign village, if anything interesting happened," out of the corner of his eyes he could see her stiffen again and his smirk grew, "Aside from having a kid, of course…"

A flat steel colored glared was leveled the large man's way as all he did was grin. She kept it up for all of a minute before sighing in defeat, what would be the harm? "I can tell you they're all crazy," a blonde brow piqued on the man as he looked at her while still absently playing with her son. Her grey eyes glanced at the giggling baby a moment and some of her frostiness melted, "Would you believe me if I said the sanest people I met there were a blind minstrel, a clan-killer and their Jinchuuriki?"

Blonde brow rose higher, "Interesting friends," he fiddled with the baby's foot, "I take it the 'clan-killer' was Uchiha Itachi?" he watched the woman out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction, "The one responsible for the 'Uchiha Masscre', or so they claim?"

Her face was stone but she nodded, "He was probably the only one in their ANBU I could respect, coming so close to figuring me out," there was a light chuckle as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the table, "Though I think he got too close and stopped caring about my identity as his higher ups kept tugging him in too many directions…"

The Raikage watched her, knowing he had to phrase his next words correctly, "So he didn't just crack and kill his family?"

Hollow grey eyes rose just enough to look at the large man sitting on her bed, "No," there was a light sigh, "Like I said, he was one of the sanest people I met there…" the large Oni could tell she was gripping her elbows tightly in her sleeves, trying to suppress more latent emotions, "it was _those_ people, who **_ordered_**him to do it… then blamed him for it…"

The large man frowned, measuring the words to say. He didn't need to be a mind-reading to understand the implications, and he understood even more why such a thing was affecting the woman so much, coupled with the _issues_ of her own son, "You tried to stop him, didn't you?"

Grey met black and he knew it to be true, "I made my choice… he was forced into his…"

There was a nod from the dark skinned Oni, accepting her words as an end to that thread, "Was there anyone that actually caught you?"

Oddly the woman had a light smirk picking at the end of her lips, "Only one, Shimura Danzo…"

The Raikage froze, that was an old and infamous name. None of their spies could get much information on the old man, but he had been a former teammate of the current Hokage, and everything the man did was ruthless. Beady black eyes turned slowly on the small woman, making sure she understood how serious mentioning that name was, "Are you sure?"

Steel looked back at him, just as serious, "I would be a fool to think he didn't know the second I stepped into that village," her eyes closed as she considered the amount of information she'd managed to get, more from her own instincts and observations then anything actually concrete, "If I had to guess, that man is the head of the secondary ANBU forces that tailed me constantly," steel opened and stared at the Raikage, "that man is responsible for _those_ assassins…"

There was a nod from the Raikage, accepting that 'unofficial' bit of the report he was sure to get later. If this was just a _small_ bit she was willing to tell a 'friend', he was almost unsure what the full-length report would entail. The large man glanced at the small white haired baby, he seemed to be staring with those curious black eyes right at him, his wiggling and noises having ceased almost as if he knew just how serious the situation around him had become. Part of the big Oni wondered if that was something from his mother, he reached out and fiddled with the boy's foot, garnering a smile if nothing else before turning back to the white haired woman who seemed to have been watching him, as she looked slightly more relaxed then her posture was a moment ago, "So tell me about this Jinchuuriki?"

A white brow rose as she glanced from her son to her Lord, "An interesting kid," there was that distinct sigh like she was about to complain, garnering a small grin from the Raikage, "Though again I have no idea what Konoha is thinking, the boy doesn't even know _what_ he is, let alone _who_ he is…" the scowl of irritation made it quite obvious the woman did **_not_** approve of the wasted potential the foreign village was ignoring.

The Raikage kept grinning, "Oh, so there's more than just him being a Jinchuuriki?"

Grey eyes flatly glared at the man, more in her own annoyance then actually any negativity towards the man as he reached back and played with her son, "Aside from the fact his name is 'Uzumaki' and he's their Jinchuuriki, which isn't _that_ surprising considering the last two," there was a deep sigh, "But honestly, the boy is a carbon copy of the Fourth Hokage…"

"The Yellow Flash?" **_That_** had the Raikage's attention, "That boy, their Jinchuuriki, is the Yellow Flash's son?"

The white haired woman gave a curt nod, "I would bet _your_ life on it, Lord Raikage," the two shared a smirk. During a previous war, long before he'd decided to end it with his Father's death and take over, the young and brash Gouzin Jinrai had several encounters with the man considered the 'fastest' of all shinobi. Jinrai had proven otherwise, and Kemui had shadowed him to observe the man's technique, and keep her Lord safe. Between the two of them they'd recognized it wasn't _real_ speed the man employed but teleportation, something that once Jin understood that could counter, since he truly was the _Fastest_ Shinobi alive. According to the two of them, the only reason the man was still alive was because Jinrai had wanted to face him on equal footing as a Kage… so it was quite an upset the news that the man had died fighting the Kyuubi nearly a year before he'd taken the hat.

But now news the man had had a son?

A vicious grin spread on the Raikage, "Tell me there's a reason you didn't bring the brat back with you?"

The woman leveled a flat glare with the suddenly excited man, "Aside from the abrupt ending of my mission, evacuation of myself and my son, and the hordes of ANBU, both normal and secondary that watch the boy constantly?"

The only response the big man had was a pout, "You could have gotten through all that…"

There was a tired sigh as his response, "six years ago I could have," she shrugged, letting her shoulders lower more than normal, "I don't think I could have pulled it off then, not to mention keeping both him and my son safe on the road," steel eyes cut back to the man as he continued to pout, "And while I could get away with those fools thinking 'Uchiha Katsuri' and her son died with the rest of the Uchiha in the massacre, I don't think there'd be any explanation for why their Jinchuuriki suddenly disappeared… they'd either blame him for the massacre or come after us, looking _too_ closely and realizing the bodies I'd left weren't of me and my son," there was a light frown on her face as she looked down, truly upset with her own decision, "I wouldn't doubt Danzo would start a war with the vague information he'd had…" a deep sigh, "Not to mention how insecure the other villages would feel about us having three Jinchuuriki…"

The Raikage was looking at her serious, "They'd really blame a kid for the massacre like that?"

The woman gave him a sad look, "They'd believe that over testimony, evidence, and Itachi admitting it himself…"

A frown spread on the large man, "Those people really are idiots," he crossed his monstrous arms, "It's too bad, would have liked to have another around, or someone that's a real challenge," he rubbed his goatee in thought, ignoring the woman's flat look, "Stealth was paramount, keeping those idiots uninformed," he glanced at the white haired woman, "And you're safe, along with this one," he nudged towards the boy with his shoulder, "We'll just have to think of something for catching the boy later…"

The white woman sighed, "You never give up do you?"

The large man clapped his hands on his knees as he stood up, "I'll never stop, until everything that can threaten my village is ours or destroyed."

All Kemui could do was give a slight smirk and quick nod, "Of course, Lord Raikage."

"Hmm," he was back to rubbing his goatee while staring at the woman, "I think I figured out what to do with you…" a white brow rose as his only response as the large man turned fully towards the woman, "I don't want you doing any more external missions until you fully recover from this one…"

Grey eyes went wide as the woman's protest was immediate, "Lord Raik-!"

A large hand held up stopped any further protest, "You need it, this isn't up for debate," he could see the defiant frown and spark in her eyes, but just speaking with her now he could tell this mission affected her more then she would probably ever admit. He smirked, "That's why I have a different mission for you, within the village," her grey eyes narrowed on him but she didn't' protest further, "You're still registered as a Jounin of this village," white brow rose puzzled as his grin widened, "and while I've never previously enforced this, I will now, Jounin are required at some point to train others…"

"I'm not taking a team," the woman looked like a bristling animal with her hair on end.

"I'm not asking you to," the large man smirked as he walked towards her, "Besides, there's only one person I'd trust you to train properly," the look in his eyes softened as hers did too, both of them knowing full well who the large man was talking about, "No, for now, you'll be providing extra training to the entire Shinobi forces…"

Grey eyes blinked, unable to fully understand what he just said, "what?"

The Raikage was smirking evily, enjoying the perplexed look on the normally so composed woman's face, "There's been a recommendation from the R&D staff that observed your mission, as well as one from the Commander of ANBU, with full endorsement from Reki," the woman was just staring not understand what he was saying, his smirk grew, "As well as my own endorsement after watching your subordinates in action…"

"_Jin_," the woman practically growled his name, getting irritated he wasn't getting to the _point_ of what she would apparently be doing.

The smirk would not leave his face, "From now on, until I feel it is necessary or we have the adequate forces to further train without you, you will be in charge of training the entire Shinobi forces on advanced Intelligence gathering and Counter-Intelligence techniques."

Grey eyes blinked, "What?"

"While you were away your subordinates managed to catch spies that ANBU missed," he pointed at the woman, "While on your mission you managed to go two and a half years without suspicion or notice aside from a highly paranoid few, and even then there is nothing concrete to place you there or even validate it was **_you_** that was there," he smirked as all she could do was blink, "Therefore I want our entire forces at least **_aware_** of these techniques, if not capable of pulling them off…"

Grey eyes continued to blink, "But Lord Raikage, they aren't 'techniques'," white brows furrowed as she gauged the man, "What I did, what I taught my subordinates, those were _simple_, _basic_ things I knew to look for, and did not want them slacking off or being behind me in skill when I left the village…"

It was the Raikage's turn to stare at her flatly, "And think about what you managed to do with that _simple, basic_ training?" if he didn't know any better it almost looked like the woman was embarrassed, "Now I want everyone in this village made aware of that, from the beginning Academy Student to the Veteran ANBU," the large man paused a moment to think about that, "**_Especially_** the Veteran ANBU!"

The woman blinked, thought about it, then found it hard to suppress the chuckle that wanted to let loose, "Lord Raikage," she looked him straight in the face with a sincere smile, "All you have to do is ask."

The large man gained a stern look, facing the woman completely and placing his hands behind his back as he stood up straight and looked imposing, "Kemui, I request that you teach the Shinobi Forces the advanced techniques of Intelligence Gathering and Counter-Intelligence you employ in your missions."

Grey eyes stared a moment, taking in all that was her Lord, before a light smile appeared on her lips and the woman gave a light bow, "As you wish, Lord Raikage."

The _serious_ moment was ruined by the white haired baby boy sitting up and clapping his hands with gurgling chuckles.

Both _serious_ adults looked towards the child and deflated, more serene smiles lighting up both their faces.

"Thank you, Jin," the woman glanced towards the large man next to her, "For solving my own dilemma."

He smirked, "What are friends for," his beady black eyes glanced down at the woman, "Now if you'd do something for me?" a white brow rose as an answer, he shuffled a bit uncomfortably under the look, "Train up a new assistant," he growled, "If I have to spend another day with those two idiots I'm going to kill them…"

The woman gave a light laugh behind one of her raised sleeves, "Of course, Lord Raikage," she glanced at him sidelong, "I'm sure Reki can give me a list of potential candidates, seeing as I too will be unable to fully _watch_ you thanks to my new duties."

The large man grumbled next to the smaller woman, who just lightly smiled.

There was a sigh from the large Oni, "Things are going to get hectic aren't they?"

The wolf just glanced at him, "Of course," the pale woman folded her hands into her sleeves and stood comfortably, watching as her son just grinned at them both, "Things always seem to change quickly…"

"Hmp," the large man grunted, rolling his shoulders, "Yorihi's not gonna know what to do when she gets back from dealing with that master of yours…"

The pale woman smiled at the thought of her Student, "if there's one thing my master would have taught her, it's how to adapt," she gave the large man a sidelong glance, "after all that's what you want me to teach the others," he gave a snort as an answer, to which she shook her head at, "after all, who would have thought my mission would have ended like that?"

"Heh," the large man smirked, "Definitely from left field," there was a dark laugh that left the man's chest, "Should have heard the complaints from Section S…"

Kemui gave a depressed sigh, "I've heard enough as it is from Reki, from **_both_** sides," she gave the man a knowing look. If there was one person that had an earful to say on both the topics of her ubrupt mission end and her son, it was the Uchiha Bastard.

"Not too good I take it?" there was a smirk tugging at the large man's lips.

A sigh was his immediate answer, "Between the flagrant yelling about my own idiocy, praising Itachi for wiping them out and wanting nothing more than breaking his neck for doing it for her… it's probably best to let her calm down some before asking about that list…"

The Raikage chuckled, "Well you're both alive and unharmed, I'd call that progress…"

"I'd call it divine intervention," the woman frowned, "her daughter had come in while she and I were on the verge of drawing weapons, took one look at my son and asked if she could keep him," there was a light chuckle, "I'm lucky that woman cares more about what she considers family then her own hatred."

The Raikage place his hand on the woman's shoulder, gripping it, "It'll all get better…"

Without thinking, the woman raised one of her own pale hands and grabbed his on her shoulder, "I know," a sigh, "I know…"

There was a grin on the large man's face as he squeezed her shoulder, glancing at the little white haired boy all too content to play with pillows since the adults were out of reach, "So what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one," she turned to spot a confused glared leveled her way, "The Uchiha followed a tradition where a child didn't get a name until they were a year old," she shrugged, looking back at her son, "Though, I suppose it's been long enough…"

A tiny blonde brow rose as the large man looked down at the woman, "You 'suppose'?"

The white haired woman looked down and spoke in a low voice, "The day of the Massacre… was…" the hand on the woman's shoulder gripped tighter, making it evident the large man understood. Kemui looked up at her Lord, her own emotions on the event muddled between the thoughts of her persona and that of her _true_ self, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"So," the large man released her, crossing his arms and looking at the year-old drooling all over a pillow with a smirk, "What are you going to call him?"

Grey eyes glanced at the large man a moment, then down to her son, a light smile finding its way on her features, "Yoken Sutego," she could feel the large man glance down at her so she met his gaze with a light shrug, "He's not of my clan, nor his father's," the pleasant smile stayed on her pale face as she looked back at her son, "He's the reason I'm here right now… even if I want to protect him by saying he isn't mine…"

"Hmp," the Raikage crossed his arms, "You make it too complicated…"

The woman glanced at him with a raised white brow, "So why did you name her Tenkyuu Yorihi?"

There was a large shrug, "Felt like it…"

The white haired woman just shook her head, "Of course."

The Raikage took a step forward, arms crossed and looking imposing, his beady black eyes looking down at the curious black ones of the little boy who was looking up at him with a grin and sucking on his fingers, "Alright, Sutego, you're gonna be the man around here and watch your mother," the Oni had a wide grin as the little boy started clapping his hands, smiling at the the giant as if to agree, "That's what I like to hear!"

Behind them, Kemui could only sigh and shake her head… even if she was still smiling.

* * *

Yoken - Given Conditions

Sutego - Foundling

* * *

**A/N:** just to say, that first scene was the FIRST part of the duo chap i wrote... that i decided to keep, the idea for it i had a long time ago, and i just wanted something to show how much the whole events in Konoha really affected the Assassin... its a good contrast to the next one and what's going on with Yorihi... plus i like Naota, i have no idea what 'it' is, but their little dig of 'i don't want a complicated life' i found interesting -shrugs-

also, i have no idea what the hell is going on with Kemui and the Raikage... i swear, these two... don't tell me, the writer, jack... i think i had too much fun with the Raikage being all 'big-daddy' XD

love me reviews, thank you all, do more, i love it :3

Till next -shoos- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	26. Bats

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMANT THINGY! SINCE THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE, DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAP, kthxbi! :D**

**A/N:** yes, you read that right, i'm double-posting, shock and awe! XD so before reading this one, go read that one :3

what happened? well, i was supposed to update last month-ish, but this was like wrestling a goddamn kraken, it wouldn't sit still and let me write, so i ended up writing two simultaneous chaps, originally meant to be one, but since i got them both to a decent length, and couldn't figure out how to mix them without it meshing weird, said F-CK THAT! i'll just do it as two... so yea, that... here you go :3

the other one covers Kumo, this one covers bat-training! woo~

ENJOY!

* * *

The darkness was still… silent and still.

Yorihi breathed in slowly and shallowly, she had to keep complete control of her breathing so as to not make any excess noise or waste any excess energy on the vital motion, already she'd learned the hard way just what being too 'loud' or too 'wasteful' could cost her. Her body was perfectly still, had been for over a week in that solitary position, if it weren't for the fact she didn't feel like she was suffocating anymore the young girl probably wouldn't have even realized she was breathing at all. This was good, if she could trick her own body, surely her opponent wouldn't notice either.

A small, barely registerable high pitched noise came in on her lower left. She had to fight with herself not to tense or flinch, or make any kind of reaction at all, even her chakra she had to push into a flat line under her skin. Mildly her mind drifted to that observation. –_Since when is it hard to keep it 'down' instead of 'up' enough to keep me and Bachiko alive?_- it was a minor thought, one she'd pay more attention to later, right now even the smallest hint of _anything_ could set off her opponent, so immediately the concern was dissolved into the tranquil nothingness of the black void around her, along with her oddly 'excess' chakra and jittery muscles.

There was a beat of wind coming from her back, small but thanks to her stillness she could sense it easily. It was something Tougemichi had all but beat into her, '_always be ready, from stillness to action, dead to life in less than an instant_' hand been one of his 'phrases', there were a lot of them, often involving a funny disapproving tone whenever her told her. It was one of those 'quirks' about the old man she had learned quick enough, he always seemed to disapprove of everything, not matter how good she did there was always something else, she wasn't even sure there was a 'better' he was looking for, Bachiko had simply said the man was crazy, not that she wouldn't debate the point when considering her current task. The old Assassin was harder than her Teacher, that was true, but there was always _something_ she felt when he was giving his disapproving grunts, like he was actually 'impressed' or hadn't expected her progress… just that he wouldn't _praise_ her for it. She learned quickly enough that 'silence' was as close to 'approval' as the old man got…

In less than a second Yorihi's hand shot out, flicking her wrist and loosing the knife, pegging the bat dead center on the wall to her left and slightly behind.

A slow low breath released from her barely parted lips. No matter how many times she managed to do that her body always felt like pins and needles under her skin, the quick change from stillness to action and back was always so jarring. –_Perhaps with enough practice I'll have it so it doesn't affect me… at least as much…_- a light frown picked at the edge of her lip as she brought her hand back and reset into her meditative stance, sensing out her next target.

The was the impression of a chuckle in the back of her mind.

Dark brows lowered over the bandana that permanently covered her eyes, even if he could see in this blackness she knew the ethereal cat would know just as she knew he was laughing at her, "_What?!"_ she called to her constant companion in her mind, forcing her body to not jump so quickly into agitation even if it was begging to move, she still had the rest of her 'assignment' to preform…

The ghost cat gave that Cheshire grin as his return impression. Without even trying Yorihi could sense him prowling along the wall making for her latest 'kill'… it took all her willpower not to frown more. "_Don't you dare!"_ she could feel her brows twitch, and without her consent a small burst of chakra escaped. There was mental cursing in the young girl as she could feel more of the damnable bats take notice…

… and all her 'partner' was doing was laughing at her as he inched closer to stealing her kill.

Yorihi had to bit her tongue. –_Ignore him…_- she could feel as he padded closer and closer to his target, flicking his tails about with that stupid grin on his face as he slowed just enough to taunt her. –_Ignore him!_- it too a surprising amount of effort to stop her brow from twitching, even more to keep her breathing even, and even _more_ to keep her spiking chakra from bursting out probably attacking the ghost-tabby for screwing with her assignment… **_again!_**

Bachiko reached a paw out, just _inching_ it towards the dead, skewered bat…

Yorihi's fury and calm reached a pinnacle… and without even thinking or realizing her body moved on its own, her hand flicked out, same as it had with the bat… only this time instead of skewering its target the knife she'd thrown pinned to the wall right at the fork of the bakeneko's tails.

Bachiko was frozen, paw a mere inch from claiming the bat for himself…

"Next time I won't be so nice," she let out a devious smirk that rivaled the ethereal cat's Cheshire grin, "and you'll end up a bobed cat…" He sat down with his ears flat, Yorihi was sure he looked hilarious with his sulking from the impression she was getting, too bad she couldn't see it…

Then he smirked, his impression of 'I win' lingering in the back of her mind.

The small girl had all of a second to contemplate his mean before she felt a whole colony of bats snap in her direction. Her shoulders hunched as she could barely pick up their high-pitched chatter along with the swooshing of the _horde_ of flapping wings zeroing in on her narrow position stuck atop tall stalagmite. Her white eyes narrowed behind her bandana as she just glared forward into the darkness, "Goddamnit!" it was the last thing she yelled before putting her hands together and focusing on suppressing her chakra, motion, and anything else that even _slightly_ registered a living thing before the colony descended upon her.

The bats in these caves were _ruthless_, and that was putting it 'kindly'. An interesting 'quirk' about the creatures that developed in the darkness of this cave, due to the chakra-sucking of the stone, all the creatures were highly aware of chakra. It was probably a development as a means to 'protect' themselves from the environment, but trying to sense them with chakra alone was next to impossible since the _animals_ were capable of either dampening their chakra or were naturally resistant. Whatever the case, they were hard to tract 'normally', the other downside was that they were _EXCEPTIONAL_ at tracking chakra themselves, and in fact many of them even fed on it. How? Yorihi had no idea, it was just something Tougemichi had told her before sending her off on her first assignment… fetching water. Of course, it wasn't that simple… the water was infested with leeches that not only sucked blood, but chakra… and they jumped; suffice it to say she learned to dodge really quick. The fish were worse.

Once she'd managed to get one hundred buckets, _in a row_, without a single aquatic creature getting her, he'd sent her on task number two, fetching lichen. Apparently it was this strange not-plant that grew easily on next-to-nothing… _normally_… the lichen in _these_ caves was also rather chakra-absorbent… _EXTREMELY_ chakra-absorbent. For a non-sentient _thing_ it was not only tough to find, being that she can't see despite her eyes being on for days on end, but it had next to no smell, which she'd learned just as quickly as _dodging_ was a good way to get her way around the place. With no direction, scent, or idea about the stuff she literally had to find it with a mix of 'feeling' it out from the sense of 'dampness' without water and the extra chakra-drain… then there was the deal with 'touching' the stuff, not to mention how slimy and weird it felt but the extra drain was brutal. Again she had to be able to get the stuff and back without having to take a break… a hundred times in a row.

Of course that also accounted for dodging jumping leeches, fish, and whatever else aquatic things as the lichen often formed _above_ water sources… then there were the rather aggressive herbivores that ate the stuff… in fact she had no idea what they were, just that they had various 'defenses' for their primary food source she had to get through to get the stuff so the old man could have his Lichen Tea… she wasn't even convinced the stuff made very good tea, but what Master wants…

Her 'tasks' basically ran this course, working her way up the food-chain through chakra-enhanced and draining '_things_' to get something so the old Assassin could have something new to eat. She and Bachiko were utterly convinced the old man was doing it just to torment them and had no idea what he was really doing when it came to 'teaching'…

Of course the second the old Assassin registers any descent, its off to redo all the previous tasks with basic weapon's forms training and knife-fu, as the old Assassin made it very clear, if there was _ONE_ weapon she learned how to use every which way, it was a knife, or really just a small sharpened hunk of metal, even a pointy rock he called a 'knife', so long as it was "_small, unassuming, and can cut… it's a knife._" Was another of his 'phrases'. While 'crazy', Yorihi had to admit, the likelihood of something falling in that description being within reach was high, especially with how well the old Assassin had been teaching her to conceal and quickly _use_ such things. At the time she'd wondered if her Teacher kept more then just that knife on her back on her, and the small girl had had to grin at the thought that if Kemui-sama had gone through the same training, there was no way she didn't…

So food-quests, knife-wielding lessons, other weapon and tool lessons, along with periods of mental exercises, scenarios and history lessons most of Yorihi's time was spent doing 'something'. She didn't even remember what 'days' were, having long lost the concept of time thanks to complete darkness and with how long Tougemichi kept her doing things, for all she knew what she thought was a 'day' could very well have been a week or just an hour, time was weird. Meditation had become her substitute for sleep unless she passed out from exhaustion, as hard as Tougemichi was with keeping her constantly on the move, the old Assassin never once condemned her for passing out having gone over her limit. Whatever time she lost on restful **_real_** sleep was quickly put to use learning something else or on some other training, it was why one of the first things the old man had taught her was meditation. Healing meditation, when done right, could give twice the results of a full night's sleep in half the time, meaning more training… though there were times he insisted on 'real' sleep, particularily after finally completing a 'task', and Yorihi had come to associate 'real sleep' as a reward, even if Tougemichi would just say it was to prepare her for what was next.

When her 'tasks' started to get longer and longer the old Assassin had finally taught her the basics of first aid and how to make the medical salves she would need while fending for herself in the caves. Those lessons had probably been her favorite, she didn't know if she was any good at it, but something about mixing the herbs and making something that would help her survive and heal was oddly enjoyable. When she got back home she knew she'd have to ask her father if there was anyone good with medical things that could teach her more, healing was just as important as knowing how to fight, right? If her Teacher and now Master both thought it was a vital skill to know, it was worth looking into right? Yorihi knew that if no one else in Kumo could teach her, at least her Teacher would know more to teach her when she got back.

Yorihi always thought of her family the more lessons she had with Tougemichi, the more things she learned the more she thought about who would be best to help her improve it when she got back and part of her wondered if the old Assassin knew her thoughts. He taught her _just enough_ to get by, and the rest she seemed to have to learn on her own in the field, and when she beat whatever task was at hand he'd move on to something else. So far she had a list, Knife-wielding and medicine from Kemui-sama, history and hand-to-hand from Nee-chan, swords and word games with Oji-chan, and everything physical and sparing she was sure if _anyone_ could teach her most it'd be her Father, he _was _the Raikage after all. Tougemichi always gave this scoff whenever she told him her plans to further her training, she was never sure if it was approving or disapproving, it was always hard to tell with the old Assassin.

Tougemichi wasn't bad in Yorihi's opinion, even if Bachiko was sure the old man was senile, she liked him. He wasn't as quiet as her Teacher, and he was by far the harshest person she'd met, but she didn't think he did it to be mean, it was just how he was… harsh. It's what made him as strong as he was, Yorihi never forgot how quickly and easily he'd managed to demolish the side of the mountain to break into this cave, nor how easily he navigated it without the ability to see, it was something to aspire to as far as she was concerned. If she couldn't get to the old man's level by the end of her training… then she'd just have to try harder! It'd become her goal, learning how to do what the old Assassin was capable of, and by proxy what her family was surely capable of… she'd be just as strong, if not stronger than them!

Tougemichi had laughed smugly the first time she broke her hand trying to make a dent in the wall… but he never told her to 'stop', simply stated she was 'doing it wrong' and that if she got better he might tell her how to do it 'right'… unless she figured it out beforehand. Somehow the way he'd said it made her think it was a challenge… one she gladly aspired to, after all her Father could crush boulders with ease! She had a lot to live up to being his daughter!

She'd managed to break her hand again the second she got a break from her tasks… but she'd made a crack and the old man hadn't laugh… as much.

Bachiko had thoroughly laughed his tail off… the moment her hand was wrapped with healing salves she'd chased him until the tabby ran out of energy and was too tired to snicker and had resorted back to sneezing, something he hadn't done in what she assumed was months because of the drag from the stone. That had been the start of their little 'war'. Ever since then, whenever she got a task from the old man, no matter how bizarre and food-oriented, she was determined to get it done as quickly as possible… Bachiko had set about to making her fail as much as possible, forcing her to repeat the tasks multiple more times than she would have. Initially it was small things, distracting her, giving wrong directions, but as time went on the bakeneko seemed to go more and more out of his way to deliberately make it harder and harder for her to finish her task instead of helping her like he had been before…

Like now…

Yorihi held her breath as she focused on her chakra, forming a barrier to keep the bats _away_ but at the same time not having it so full as to have them linger. This task was 'simple' in the same sense the others had been; get one hundred bats for food. The 'quirks' were that these bats were probably the most bloodthirsty things she'd ever come across! They fed on both blood _and_ chakra! And there were **_THOUSANDS_** of them! One would think nabbing a measly hundred out of the colony would be 'easy' with how many there were… WRONG! Not only did she have to _get_ one hundred of the things, she had to skewer them perfectly between the wings, something about them tasting better whole or something the old man had said… he'd been _very_ specific, as he'd be 'checking' them. Yorihi wasn't positive the old Assassin actually _would_, but the threat was enough for her to need to get them right. Skewering them was the idea, and after training to hit cave-rodents she'd thought it'd be easy enough since they were similar, right? NO! The bats weren't just flying, adding a whole other dimension to their movement, they were _FAST!_ She learned soon enough they could turn faster than her knife could hit them, and usually if she didn't get them they'd call the colony! Swarms of tiny, biting, chakra-eating flying things was _NOT_ fun! She had to figure out how to _hide_ to trick the quick little things, she'd done that with the rodents, but with the bats' hyper-sensitive hearing she had to learn how to be even _more_ still, how to react in an instant and go right back to nothing else the **_horde_** would be on her.

Not to mention having to be able to do all this at least fifty feet off the ground latched onto a stalagmite as the things never came close to the ground! She was learning to 'walk' on her hands just as well as her feet with all the climbing she had to do in her previous tasks… this time it was sticking and being still while waiting the evil, flying things out.

She'd finally gotten it down to being able to skewer the little buggers… and realized _that_ wasn't the hard part. The hard part was being able to repeat the process a hundred times in a row, quick enough to get the number she needed without the ones she already had spoiling and the **_horde_** coming after her, or worse, eating her kills as the creepy little things didn't seem above cannibalism. She'd shuttered at the thought the first time she noticed it… then got promptly swarmed and resisted the urge ever since.

So _OF COURSE!_ When she'd finally started getting _'good'_ at catching the things in a timely manner, factoring in her own hunger and sustenance, Bachi-chan had to go and start eating her kills like the little glutton he was! And if that wasn't bad enough he'd started pulling little pranks resulting in her either moving too much or making noise that would call the **_horde_**! This had to have been the third time! Now she had to hold them off with a bubble of chakra to prevent them from eating _her_, climb down, find another spot and start poaching the evil, flying things all over aga-

"Wait…" an absent thought passed through her mind. –_How is Bachi-chan not getting swarmed?_- she reached out towards the cat, he was just sitting on the wall licking his paws nonchalant. The cat paused a moment when he recognized her invading presence and she could feel him smirk as he set his paw down, gloating apparently prioritized over preening.

Yorihi wanted to glare at him. –_No, need to stay focused_- not only did she have to remain focused to keep the bubble that separated biting teeth and her but also to keep up the delicate balance that was juggling her 'handicaps', making sure Bachiko had enough chakra to sustain himself, controlling the flow that got sucked away by the mountain, and her eyes-

White eyes opened behind the young girl's bandana. If she wasn't using her hands to help focus the chakra in her body she would have hit herself in the forehead. –_With my eyes 'on' all the time and seeing nothing I forget they're even there_- drawing in on herself, Yorihi focused what attention she could to her eyes. –_If I can keep them focused on Bachi-chan, and separate him from the chakra of the mountain I can probably see how he's keeping the bats back_- taking a short breath in, she switched her eyes into their chakra-sensing mode, keeping all her focus on the ethereal cat. Tougemichi had warned her not to use this sight inside the cave, as it would probably overload this chakra-sensitive sight since the mountain was full of the chakra it absorbed, which for all he knew was the reason she couldn't see through it. But she had to try, even if she was mad at the cat for interfering she was getting the impression he was holding the answer to her predicament, if only she could 'see' it. –_I can't use my 'normal' sight… and he's not telling me… so this is my only option…_-

She pursed her lips and kept her focus on the Bakeneko's odd-colored chakra, compared to the nearly blinding blue-white of the living chakra swarming around, Bachiko's blue-black watery chakra was easy to find. –_If I keep focus on him, block out the rest…_- slowly as her eyes zeroed in on the off-color the rest seemed to fade, just a little, and it was enough to stop her eyes from hurting. –_I'll have to test this out more… if I can focus on a single chakra signature, that'd make tracking Tougemichi easy!_- without realizing it Yorihi was attempting to 'improve' her eyes in a way few had ever thought.

Her head shook, the 'dimming' on the bats and the mountain slightly fading as her focus was slipping. –_First things first…_- she focused on the blue-black watery chakra of the bakeneko… then noticed there _were_ bats around him, they were just being rather… slow? A brow rose over her bandana. –_What in the-?_- she focused on one of the sluggish bats… it had blue-black watery chakra inside its blue-white flaming coils… it was feeding on Bachiko's chakra!

"_Are you poisoning them?!_" was her immediate jump to conclusions.

Yorihi got the impression the cat was just flatly glaring at her, as if she'd just missed the point… he seemed to 'sigh' before nudging her to pay close attention to the ones closest to her.

There was an immediate frown that passed the girl's lips, mostly because she couldn't specifically focus on a single bat without the help of his off-colored chakra, that would hurt too much at the moment. Luckily she didn't _need_ her eyes to focus on the evil little things closest to her. Quickly shutting off the chakra-view of her eyes, the young girl focused her senses on the bats closest to her, the ones actively feeding on her small sphere of chakra.

They were getting sluggish.

Bachiko smirked to himself the moment he felt his master start pumping more of her chakra into the area around her. Even if the mountain sucked away a quarter of her little outburst, it should be enough to daze a good number of the flying-rats, and if she could get them before they metabolized the chakra or she passed out, it should help in her overall endeavor, if not get her at least a hundred in one burst. The cat couldn't help grinning to himself, glad his little game was helping his master… after all, she couldn't have produced this much chakra if she just breezed through her previous tasks like she'd wanted, his little 'hiccups' had forced her to get stronger to overcome them, making her more and more prepared for each new task the old one came up with. Bachiko often wondered what the old one thought, he got the impression the Assassin knew what he was doing and since he never interfered, surely that meant the old one approved, right?

Yorihi had managed to get about twenty of the bats to fall from overeating before she started to drop. Bachiko immediately stood, ready to catch his master in an instant, she did good considering… there was no shame in not getting the full amount the first time…

As she started to fall from her perch he moved, leaping to her stalagmite and chasing her down…

He should have known better than to worry, as the girl reached out and caught herself on one of the small hand holds. They both knew she wouldn't hold on long so quickly the girl moved to the next, and next and next until she'd managed to not only stabilize her fall but shimmy her way down to the cave floor. She was panting, bent over, holding her knees, and her hands hurt, but she was on stable ground and alive…

Bachiko hopped down next to the girl, nuzzling up on her leg, making sure she was okay…

After taking two or three more deep breathes Yorihi stood up, taking one large one to finally stabilize her breathing before flexing her hands, "no time to rest," she went about crawling around, sniffing out the bats that'd dropped, a few had broken their necks with the fall and were already dead, the rest either on their way or just unconscious. She frowned, "What do you think are the chances he'd over look death-by-concussion as opposed to skewering?" her voice deadpanned as she sat on the ground bundling up the ones she'd managed to get into a pile, if nothing else it was food for her and her feline friend.

Bachiko sat and stared flatly, his tail waving listlessly and she didn't need their bond to know his negative answer.

"Food for us," the girl let out a light sigh, trying to think of not only the best way to 'eat' them, but also how to use what she'd learned to eventually completing this task. The bats were attracted to anything that moved, which was why she'd been learning to keep absolutely still, but if they came in force to her chakra she could catch more of them at once. Althought to reach the specifics of her master's request, it'd be 'easier' to go at them individually as it ensures the better kill… but… "If they gorge they get slow, if I could feed them _just enough_ to slow them down in a larger group, I could get a lot quicker…" the girl rubbed her chin as she mused over her options, "Though that'd require being able to get them with the knife _while_ keeping control of my chakra enough to slow them down without having them drop…"

Lightning seemed to strike the two as their minds followed the logical path and possible answer… then openly groaned.

Yorihi's hand met face as Bachiko just slumped, "This is getting really ridiculous," there was an absent nod from the bakeneko in agreement. A deep, long sigh let loose from Yorihi's mouth as she dropped her hand and fell back to lay on the ground, "what are the chances he'll want me to be able to get one hundred in one run?"

Even if she couldn't _see_ them, she could _feel_ those vibrant blue eyes just flatly staring at her…

"Thought so…" there was a mild groan as the girl just let her head drop, the cat giving a sympathetic grin, even if he was looking up at the colony of bats still flying above them in chaos.

His tails flicked from one side to the next; at least it was never boring…

* * *

A strike of the hammer, sparks flying, the heat in the in-closed space and the heaviness of the thin air.

Tougemichi breathed out smoke from his pipe, raising a hand with its palm out to feel out the temperature of the slab of metal he had between the tongs in his other hand. –_Hmm, still too many impurities…_- this blade was being particularly difficult to forge. A small smirk tugged at the edge of his old lips, the stubborn thing reminding him of his other student. –_heh… that whelp…_- he tossed the hot blade into the trough full of water. He held the tongs tight as the thing hissed and sizzled, steam rising and making the dry air slightly less arid. The old Assassin was trying to gauge what exactly this blade was trying to be, it was stubborn, having too many impurities making it brittle, meaning it would need longer to be folded and beat out… but what was it doing? And why did it remind him of that stubborn whelp? His free hand rose to his chin, rubbing the scruffy old beard remembering his time trying to train that growling little thing. –_It took a long time, lots of polish, lots of beating the 'impurities' out_- a dark chuckle escaped him as he lowered his free hand, feeling the temperature out of the blade from the tongs, removing it from the water and running his hand over it again. –_Forged from something so rough… she certainly became quite the sharp blade…_-

A bolt of lightning seemed to strike the old man as he lowered the blade and his hands. –_Sharp…_- the smirk finally took over as he chuckled again, tossing the hunk of metal into the fire. –_That'll work…_-

The old man sat reminiscing about the past and what his current student had told him about her life in the village of clouds so far, under that feisty cat, the blunt bull, his sharp student and her lighting quick father. If the first two swords he had forged followed her Sister and Uncle, then perhaps it was about time he got to that whelp in one of them. –_Brat's stories are getting to me…_- despite the sordid tone in his mind the old Assassin actually enjoyed the little girl's take on the world, it was so… refreshing. Her innocence, her trust in those around her, even if he could see right through their ploys; and he was blind. He knew what they wanted, what everyone in this world wanted, a better tool, something strong to work for them. His clan had never shied away from this fact, in fact they used it to their advantage, becoming the greatest killers to serve those they deemed worthy, then followed the strongest. It was their nature, it was who they were, tools to serve, tools to kill.

-_But this girl…_- he may not have 'seen' whatever exchanged between his student and hers, but he knew the woman's aura, her heart. When she left him –_what was it, 18 years now?_- what she had been was exactly what she was meant to be, even if the clan disagreed, he had forged for them the perfect blade and from what she told him they had thrown it away. –_Too bad, they were idiots anyway…_- He had been the best Assassin to ever come from that clan, he knew his weapons, he knew his tools, he had forged that girl into a perfect weapon, and they had been too blind to accept it.

He let go of the tongs, letting the blade heat up on its own, as he sat back and gave a deep sigh, "And now that blade has lost its luster, broken and chipped from overuse," he crossed his arms, scratching his beard in thought, "But perhaps she can be reforged…" people, like metal, wore down, but also under pressure and new 'heat' could be sharpened and changed into knew, more appropriate tools. –_Perhaps that is what that girl is doing?_- he thought to his talks with the child, how she looked up to his old student in a way he _never_ believed the woman capable of acting. Perhaps it wasn't the best 'blade' the woman needed to be now, she was worn from fighting so long and overuse in such familiar territory, "Perhaps she just needs to endure," he nodded his head, placing his hands flat on his knees, keeping an ear out for the cracks in the fire, "A knife is a hidden-blade after all, meant to parry and defend, or slice quick and silent…"

"Did you say something?" a soft voice called out not far behind the old man.

Against his wishes a smirk picked at the edge of his lips –_She's getting better_- the old man gripped his knee, turning an ear her way with a mild growl in his voice, "Turn your eyes 'off' girl, no need for you to blind yourself…"

The dark brows over Yorihi's bandana tilted down in annoyance as the pout spread on her growing face, "I found you by following the scent of the forge," her arms moved as if she wanted to make some gesture, a habit she'd gotten to doing with Bachiko, even if neither of them normally saw it, but this time prevented by what she was carrying, "but I thought I'd leave them on, since I need to keep it up anyway…"

"Heh," the old man grunted, turning back to his task, "Turn 'em off, all you'll see is the chakra stuck in this place or the light of the forge, probably go blind way…" he felt the girl growl herself, though much smaller than a certain other student he remembered, though he was suspecting she had picked it up from too much time around him. –_She takes in what she finds useful from those around her… heh, a useful talent_- he smirked, even if she couldn't see it, "What're you hauling girl?"

With her eyes 'off' Yorihi was stuck using her other senses to orient herself, when she first got here that had been difficult, stuck feeling around and using her nose to find the old man or anything else, she'd been lucky the forge hadn't been lit the first time she 'found' the thing. Heat and smoke told her the old man and the forge were to her left, so that meant a few feet in front of her was… "Ah!" she bumped the table, grinning as she 'caught' the edge this time before running into to it, setting down her 'haul' before finding a seat and setting to her current 'task'. At the old man's question she 'glanced' up, only catching the small light under her bandana as she felt around for a knife, "Bats… as usual…"

"Got used to their flavor huh?" the old man had a wicked grin as he could sense the girl giving him a disgusted look. When first coming to the cave he had informed her there was plenty to eat, if you could catch it, initially he did the catching as she was still too young and uncoordinated to walk from one end of the room to the other without tripping. Over two years later and he never had to leave the place unless to show her to her new 'task' or find her if she'd been 'lost' too long. He could easily smell the blood and hear the stretching of skin as she prepared the things, very little meat on individual ones, but get a whole bunch and they were good for stew. His ears perked at the sounds she was making, "You're holding the blade too tight, let it glide and just use the wrist…"

Yorihi blinked behind her bandana, feeling around so as not to cut herself, it happened A LOT, and she figured one of these days she would get it down to where she could skin a whole colony of the little evil things before nicking herself. –_How the… hell? Does he do that?_- profanity had been something she had been learning from the old assassin, along with everything else, specifically the 'proper' way of holding a knife, throwing it, skewering bats with one, and generally how to get the sharp end to cause 'blood' and 'pain' in other things… not that she particularly _enjoyed_ this, but it was overall useful to know… especially on bats. And it seemed to be an automatic response the old man did, he wasn't really 'teaching' her how to do it, just that it came out when he noticed, like now, she often wondered why as well as 'how'? 'Hearing' that she was using the blade wrong or 'feeling' it seemed a bit farfetched to her, but the longer she was with the old Assassin the more 'plausible' that thought became… after all, she was skinning bats with a knife blindfolded and at this point considered it 'normal'.

-_What would Otou-sama think?_- She blinked, adjusting her grip on the knife and getting to work 'cleaning' another of the little… bastards? –_That sounds right…_- a grin spread on her mouth, just imagining how her family would react to her coming back from the darkness of the mountains using words like 'bastard' and 'hell' and… well there were A LOT and the only time she'd really heard them was when no one thought she was around… the little girl giggled to herself, imagining her Sister and Uncle staring or laughing, her Father scowling like he had at her 'Grandmother' for that gesture the black haired woman had made… her thought process paused as she snickered at the crass older woman. –_Baba would probably be 'proud', hehe…_- and finally her Teacher. –_Kemui-sama would probably give that sigh like she does when Oji-chan raps…_- the grin on her face, thinking about her family, completely blew up whatever angst she'd felt at the old man for his 'training' and prepping 'bats' for stew and jerky.

"Hrm," the scrapping of metal on stone caught her attention, "What are you laughing at girl?"

"Hm?" Yorihi raised her head towards the heat, sensing the old Assassin, something about her previous thoughts keeping the grin on her face not that anyone could see it, "Just… heh, just thinking of everyone… back home," her head lowered, feeling slightly embarrassed at the admission for some reason.

"Come here child," the old man waved his hand towards him, an odd gesture since both were blind at the moment, yet somehow Yorihi registered it. She shook her head at the oddity –_I'm imagining things…_- she set the knife down, ignoring the evil bats for the moment as she walked her way over towards the heat that signified the old man. The closer she got the hotter and drier the air felt, even just across the room. –_How does Tougemichi deal with it all day?_- since they'd come to the old man's home he would wander to the forge when she wasn't around, making _something_, and no matter how often she tried to peek in those early days he'd have her go off and do something ridiculous, typically involving chakra use and her ending up completely lost, but once she stopped 'trying' to spy on him and just generally ignored it, the old man stopped 'hiding' it. –_Or that was the entire point…_- she shrugged as she sat down, this was the first she'd ever come this close while he was actually working.

Both were silent for a moment as the old man took the tongs in hand and flipped the piece of metal in the furnace.

"Tell me, what do you think I'm doing?" came the old Assassin's voice, calm, steady and gravelly as ever.

Yorihi blinked behind her bandana, turning her ear more towards him and ignoring the urge to 'look' his way as it wouldn't help her. Absently her foot kicked out and hit the bottom of the forge barely a foot from where she sat, "making something?"

"And how do you know that?" he shifted the metal, gauging the heat in the slab from the tongs in his hand.

Yorihi shrugged, even if the gesture was useless, "ovens are used to make food, and this is a lot bigger and you spend a lot of time around it," at first she pointed at the thing, then remembering such a thing was useless, for both of them, so she held her hand out palm facing the flames, taking in the heat and trying to gauge it like the old Assassin seemed able to, "… also the sound of metal hitting metal travels far in these caves."

"Hmp," she wondered if the old Assassin was smirking, "that is something to remember…" he tugged on the tongs and brought the superheated metal near him, causing Yorihi to reflexively lean _away_ afraid it'd get too close, she was only vaguely registering this was probably really dangerous as both of them couldn't 'see'. Tougemichi moved the pipe in his mouth, still unsatisfied with the heat in the blade before turning it over and setting it back into the forge. –_Still not enough…_- he could sense the small girl next to him fidget, wanting to say something, "Speak girl."

Dark brows lowered over the bandana as a small pout formed on her lips, "What are you making?"

A smirk wanted to tug at the old man's lips but he forced the urge down, letting go of the tongs and generally sitting back, one hand grabbing his pipe, "a sword," he bit out around the wooden thing, breathing out a puff of smoke from his nose, she was still fidgeting, "Something else?" He could feel the girl's mouth open then rapidly close as she seemed to consider her words very carefully. He really did smirk at that, if just a little.

Yorihi seemed to finally decide on her words as the young girl crossed her arms and seemed to try sitting straighter, giving the impression of being bigger and taller, "Why did you call me over Tougemichi?"

-_Heh, direct already?_- the light smirk gave way to a dry chuckle, "Smart enough to ask directly, hmp," he threw a leg over his other, leaning in just chewing on his pipe, "Suppose I was curious," his shoulder flicked back slightly in a gesture to the table with the bats, confident she'd sense it even if she wasn't fully aware, "What was your answer?"

"Answer?" he could sense the girl cock her head to the side at the question.

There was another bark of a laugh, "Heh," he blew out smoke from his nose, listening to the crackle of the forge as it slowly simmered, "The bats, the trial… I know you're not 'finish'," another jerk back to the small batch of bats, but he could tell, even from this distance, most weren't killed by a knife wound and that had him curious, "and I know you'll be back at it after a break to recoup," it was an assumption, but the way he could feel her bristling told him he was absolutely right, "So while you're here, tell me girl, what is your answer for getting the little bastards?"

Yorihi couldn't force the pout off her lips as she leaned on her arms, "Catching them one-on-one takes too long, having to be perfectly still so they'll come by, then quick and precise to catch them, then right back to stillness," her body gave an involuntary shake, not from any kind of disgust, but just thinking about the tension of stillness to quick motion and back made her body shake with anticipation, she'd been using that tactic longer then she'd realized. She ran a hand along her shoulder trying to rub the shake out, "then with Bachiko taking the ones I get, just means longer so they'll just spoil… so," the girl paused, both hands on her shoulders rubbing out the excess energy as she thought about the chakra trick. Did it count as cheating that she'd used her eyes like that? It was a thought, which she quickly wiped away with a shake of her head, "since they feed on chakra, I… well…"

"Lost your temper?" there was a mocking chuckle in the old man's voice, she just knew it as she could hear him pick up the metal from the forge again.

The pout grew, "they… _gorged_ on the excess chakra… causing them to fall out of the sky," she gestured to the table like the old man had, realizing that'd he just _know_, same as she did, "so I just have to figure out how to keep them fed _just_ enough to slow them down and strike," a deep groaning sigh escaped the small girl's throat as she continued her thought, "_while_ also keeping that barrier up so they don't get me, not to mention everything else I have to do! Ugh!" in an instant her hands were up in the air, frustration obvious.

The old Assassin gave the throaty chuckle as he had moved away, a second later and the first pounding of the hammer came down.

The pout turned to a frown as she 'looked' in the direction she heard the hammer, "I'll get it," she growled, bringing her hands down and forming small fists around chest level as she swore she heard a more disbelieving chuckle along with the hammering. Her jaw clinched, "I will! I'll get all one hundred in one move…" her head shifted, glaring where she felt her fists as her brows furrowed low and spoke lower to herself, "And if I don't I'll just keep trying until I do…"

There was a sizzle not far away as the old Assassin dropped down ungracefully next to her, "I don't doubt that girl," there was a grunt as he removed his pipe, tapping it to remove the burned herbs and a quick moment to replace them before holding it over the forge just enough to light and quickly replaced it, "If there is one thing I've learned, it's to not doubt you _will_ do what you set your mind to…"

Yorihi was still as she released her hands and jaw and stared, to the best of her ability, at the old man, honestly surprised to hear words that almost sounded like praise.

The old man took a long drag on his pipe before releasing a long sigh, "You want to hear a truth?" he could feel the barely perceptible nod the girl absently gave, "You've already passed the training the whelp intended for you," he could feel the surprise in the young girl and a small grin picked at the edge of his lips, "There is no _Shinobi_ I've ever met that would be able to exert the kind of control you've told me about, pure chakra is a force of nature, and you just told me you've managed to make a barrier of it to fend back those bats, make a pulse to stun and over-fill them, and I'm sure there are many other things you've managed to 'figure out' in your tasks…" there was a small grunt of a chuckle, "You've developed an impressive level of control over the large reserves you've nurtured, tell me girl, after your 'pulse' did you pass out?"

Yorihi blinked, "No," she was surprised, she hadn't really thought about it. She could feel the chakra in her fingertips and flexed her hand, remembering how it felt like she'd needed to _repress_ her chakra more then hold it up, "While hunting them before… I felt like I needed to repress my chakra… and even afterwards I still felt like I had plenty left…"

"See," the old man nodded towards her hand, seemingly knowing what she was feeling, "When you first got here, you were tripping over your own feet, exhausted constantly, barely able to keep that cat and yourself alive, let alone your eyes on," he grabbed his pipe and thought about the contrast and her growth, "I wouldn't say your control is 'perfect', but I will say for the amount of chakra you have its almost unheard of, especially someone your age." There wasn't a single 'child' Shinobi he'd met with the amount she'd grown, hell, even _adult_ Shinobi, maybe their elites… and this was just considering what he felt _now_, when the girl left these caves, devoid of the mountain's hunger and having to maintain the cat's life, it would double at least… and she'd have to relearn her control for such high amounts, but with the control she grasped in these caves he doubted it'd be more than a minor setback.

"What about to you?" there was a frown on her face and he could tell the small girl was serious, "How do I compare to you and Kemui-sama?"

He frowned, removing his pipe as his grey brows lowered over his shades; where had that come from? "You aren't one of us girl, you shouldn't think to compare-"

"Tell me!" she wasn't particularly 'loud' as there was a force in her voice, she was serious. She wanted to know how she measured against _them_.

His frown increased, "You aren't one of us," he said a bit sterner, hoping she would understand. He could feel her chakra building under her skin, the twist in her brows, how much she wanted to change that because she _didn't_ understand. He sighed, "That whelp never wanted you to follow our path…"

"I'll make my own path," he could hear her small fists grip on her knees, "You're strong Tougemichi, and I know Kemui-sama is too, and I also know you both have a different kind of strength then my Father and the other Ninja… but…" for a moment she bit her lip, not sure if she should continue or not, before shaking her head and charging on ahead, turning to the old man, "You've both trained me, so there's no reason I shouldn't consider you both as much a part of me as the rest of my family!" he knew, from the intensity of her emotions she was looking straight at him, fists, body, eyes all still and direct on him, hoping he'd understand, "So tell me, how do I compare to _you_."

Tougemichi was half-way 'looking' at her, shades half-aligned with her bandana, and he knew if he could see he'd probably find this whole situation hilarious. The edge of his lips raised and he loosed a dry chuckle, "Heh, guess there's no point denying that," he ran his free hand over his balding hair, "Girl, for a Shinobi you have excellent chakra-control… for _us_, its decent, but our training focuses on different things…"

"Like what?" the girl immediately asked, knowing it was rare to get a straight answer from the old Assassin.

There was _almost_ the urge to pout at the girl's jumping question, almost, "We focus on minimal reserves, but a chakra control you cannot obtain," he lifted a hand feeling her protest coming before it even began, "There's a reason girl," his voice was low and harsh, conveying the certainty of this, "You can train all you want, as long as you want, but you will _never_ gain the kind of control we can, simple because you already have such large reserves, and I can tell you, they will only grow with you."

The pout was obvious on her face as Yorihi lowered her shoulders in a mild acceptance, for now, "I don't understand, why would having large reserves stop me from having the kind of control you have?"

"Heh," there was that dismissive grunt she'd grown so used to, "Simple, the more dormant chakra, the harder to control overall," he could feel her confusion at his words and a bit of a cruel smirk picked at his lips, "You can't unmake the chakra you've already formed in your reserves…"

"Unmake?" a dark brow went down in confusion, "Why would someone want to…" her head tilted.

There was a dark chuckle from the old man, "What's chakra made from?"

Her brows furrowed more, still confused, "physical energy and spiritual energy… but those aren't controllable directly…"

"Aren't they?" at her continued confusion a grinned evilly, "That's what's wrong with Shinobi, always thinking one way, hmp," there was a snort as he felt the girl's chakra bristle, "Physical training controls the growth and availability of physical energy, meditation and spiritual training help control the growth and availability of spiritual energy, but all Shinobi focus on is chakra once its formed and how to store it, dormant chakra," the old man took a long drag on his pipe, "By relying on this they can't control the rate their chakra is mixed and formed, and typically forcing it only damages the body," there may have been a bit of a smug smirk on the old Assassin's face, "_We_ have such _refined_ control as to barely need any chakra, period, but we can also control the growth of both energies and regulate the formation of chakra," there was a throaty chuckle, "In fact I can even take in the energy from the mountain around us if I wanted, reversing its natural absorption and channeling its energy to feed my own if I wanted…"

The little girl's mouth dropped. Her master was capable of taking the energy around him? "H-how…?"

"Control," was the old man's quick answer as he replaced his pipe, "refined past the point of perfection, I've yet to meet a Shinobi capable of such a feat… though I get the feeling they'd somehow screw it up, hmp," he snorted a puff of smoke, "but as for you, focus on the control you have, make it so no matter how much chakra you have, you use the bare minimum for what you need and make it give you the maximum output, that's the kind of perfection you should aim for…"

Yorihi nodded firmly to herself, that was definitely a goal worth achieving… first perfecting her control on her 'large' reserves, then trying to figure out how to adapt her Teacher and Master's control, if she could figure out how it worked…

"Heh, don't even think about it," the old man threw over his shoulder as he grabbed the blade from earlier with the tongs and put it back in the fire, "Though, I will admit, you have surprised me with how you've managed to find answers to training designed for our own technique…" he could feel her facing him again, obviously curious, "The tasks were originally designed to test the limits of _our_ control and mastery of our technique… I thought having to face such things would still be a learning experience for you, I see I was right."

Yorihi frowned, for all his blustering about not teaching her like her Teacher… "How would it _normally_ work?" When he continued to focus on the forge and the heating of the sword she continued, "How did Kemui-sama beat the bats if she couldn't use as much chakra as me?"

The old man was quite a moment, remembering how the training was _intended_ to go, "Stealth and speed," he answered, grabbing the tongs and checking the blade, "That whelp took far longer than you to get it, but I don't think that was solely her fault, the situations are different, your tools _different_…" there it was, a large cold spot of impurities that had been bugging him the whole time. He got up, taking the white hot blade to the anvil and began hammering that piece out.

Yorihi set her head in her hands and supported them on her knees as she thought about what he said, absently listening to each hammer strike. Their _tools_ were different –_He tells me every chance he gets we aren't the same…_- and the more she learned the more she realized her skill set was on the opposite side of the spectrum from her Teacher and the old man. She could barely sense him most of the time, his chakra kept so low, while her was in such abundance now it was 'strange' to remember how exhausted she used to feel all the time, did her reserves really grow that fast? –_Apparently…_- So she _literally_ had _too much_ chakra to control at the level they could, but already she could do so much with it, was it _really_ impossible to achieve that level with what she had? Maybe not now, but in the future…

"You look like you're thinking of something," the old man quipped over the hammer.

It took Yorihi a moment to pick out the irony of the statement. She glared at him behind her bandana but ignored it, "Is it really impossible to have the kind of control you have with my reserves?"

The old man gave a halfhearted shrug, bringing the hammer down again, "I don't know," another hammer strike, "To be honest, you are the first Shinobi I've ever met remotely interested in _how_ we do things," he set the hammer down, running his now free hand over the hammered blade, a bit more, "Not to mention one that actually _sees_ us…"

Dark brows lowered over her bandana, "What do you mean?"

Without realizing it Tougemichi sighed, "My first master was a man in a distant country who sought strength to defend his family," he laid the in-progress blade down, "The man who killed him wanted power to rule the country, the man after him sought gold, his wife killed him out of jealousy, the woman after her revenge… and she killed herself." He picked up the hammer and went to work on the blade again.

"Tougemichi?" the girl's voice was soft with the barest tremble in it, wondering why he told her that.

The hammer came down strong and he held it, "_We_ only have one choice in our lives, the first person we serve, after that we serve whoever killed them," he half turned towards her, "Tell me child, who does a weapon serve if there is no one left to hold it?" he could feel the turmoil as she tried to find an 'answer', she was young, he didn't expect her to have one, "The reason I tell you this is so you understand when I tell you not one of those people saw me as more than their weapon…" he turned back to the blade, picking up the hammer and returning to his work, "… that is all we are."

"B-but…" Yorihi bit her lip again, "didn't you have family to return to? The same one as Kemui-sama, right?"

"Hmp," there was a dry chuckle, "The _clan_, when I returned I was unwelcomed, so I killed my father and assumed control as the leader, thirty years later my son took my position, but instead of killing me he 'named' me… I was _too good_ to continue being an Assassin, so they stripped that from me, in hopes I would teach others…" he set the hammer down, turning around with the unfinished sword in hand, "If you are known by any other name then 'Assassin' then you are no longer one," he placed the blade back in the fire but stayed standing, "I told you before, 'Tougemichi' isn't my true name…"

Yorihi frowned, looking down, "So Kemui-sama…"

"That's the name they gave her when they threw her away," there was a growl in his voice as he reached behind his shoulder to rub the soreness out, "I wouldn't be surprised if she wiped them out herself, heh," he cracked his neck, a bit of a sadistic grin catching at the edge of his lips, "Always had a bit of a temper, probably why she still acts like one," then he laughed.

Yorihi didn't know what to think. Strangely, she didn't find it as strange as she thought she should, the idea that her Teacher could have taken out the rest of her clan. Not once during her whole time in Kumo had she met anyone like her Teacher, in fact she'd never even thought of a 'family' beyond the one she had for those she knew. Did Yugito have a family? Did her Father and Bee have any other siblings? How come she'd never met their parents, her grandparents? There had been Reki, but the woman didn't seem _actually_ related to her Teacher, and she proudly wore a Kumo hitae-ate around her neck whereas Kemui-sama didn't…

It was Tougemichi's laugh that drew her out of her thoughts, "Tougemichi?"

"Heh," he was grinning and ending his chuckle, "Nothing just… that whelp and I are the only ones left, yet neither of us are _really_ Assassins anymore because we're both named… it's just… stupid," he shook his head absently.

Yorihi pouted, "I say you are," she felt the old man face her, probably curious, "You're not _Ninja_, and the others are gone… so no one can say you're not anymore, right?"

Against his will, the old man smiled, "Suppose that's one way to look at it…" he was really starting to like this kid. –_Damn whelp, what'd you get me into…_- he ran a hand over his balding head, then nodded firmly to himself as he walked around the forge, bent down to grab something and made his way back to the girl, "Take that bandana off, your eyes should have been able to adjust enough for at least this…" he could feel the girl's confusion, but quick enough heard the fabric move.

This was the first time Yorihi had taken the bandana off the entire time she had been in these caves, the first time she'd seen the world directly with her eyes in a long, long time. It was actually… disorienting, at first, seeing light at the bottom of her bandana was one thing, actually taking the thing off not only made her feel naked and wrong, but she had to adjust to the full vision and light. Without even realizing it her eyes activated as a response to the '_odd_' sensation, she actually felt _more_ comfortable feeling the chakra flow freely to them, allowing her eyes to not simply focus on the light in front of her but travel to all the room around her, the dark, the light and the shadows. She didn't even feel the veins anymore and before she even checked the old man in front of held something out to her.

"I had planned to give these to you when I completed the set, but I feel since you've improved beyond my expectations, its time you started training with at least these," in his hand were two sheathed katana, one just a bit shorter than the other but not enough to make it a short-sword.

At first she just stared, Tougemichi had introduced her to a number of weapons, giving her a basic training in anything she could pick up, and if not he had her train until she could pick it up and try again. He had said he didn't expect her to fully master or be any good with any of them, just to introduce her to the things so when the time came she would have _some_ idea what to do with them. These were two katana, one full-length and the other just a bit shorter, but she could tell they were designed for an adult, not a child like her, so why would he think… her white eyes traveled to the old man's shades, knowing he couldn't see her eyes, but also knowing he would understand, "Why are you giving me these?"

"Because soon I won't have much left to teach you and the sooner you learn how to use them the better," she finally reached out just enough to ghost over the sheathed blades. Instantly the old man opened his hand to drop them, she did not disappoint him by instantly catching them, "These are the fruits of your first two years paid, when I finish the other two, your training with me will be over," he turned back to the forge, to the third blade being difficult.

Yorihi barely registered her Master move away, she was still getting used to the weight of the two _real_ swords in her hands. They felt… _strange_, she wasn't sure if she wasn't just overwhelmed by the sudden responsibility or if there was more to these blades then what Tougemichi had said. –_And what did he mean by 'paid'?_- her white eyes drew away from the blades, turning towards the old man and trying to avoid the stark brightness of the forge, "What do you mean 'paid'?"

The old man smirked as he shuffled the blade in the fire around, "All of my students pay something when they come to me," he flipped the blade, "That whelp paid me with her eye, so I forged for her a single knife, you," he nudged her way, "gave up four years you would have spent with your family, those four closest to you that you spoke so fondly of," he pulled the blade out, the first time Yorihi could actually _see_ what he was doing, holding his hand palm towards the blade close enough she was surprised it didn't burn, "So for each year you've spent here that you could have been learning from them, I shall forge you a sword."

Dark brows lowered, "But Tougemichi," her voice was soft as she looked down, gripping the swords in her lap, "That seems unfair… Kemui-sama…" she didn't know what he meant by 'paid with her eye' as the woman had both but it didn't seem the same as her apparent payment. She was here to train, but she knew it was also to keep her safe, both her Father and Teacher had told her at least that much.

"Fair?" he scoffed, replacing the blade in the fire, "What you paid is important to **_you_**, I'm blind and I can tell how much those close to you mean to you, and how this time apart from them means to **_you_**," he waved his free hand, "Don't dwell on what that whelp paid, it was important to her, and her knife is the appropriate exchange, same as those swords," his hand pointed directly at the ones in her lap even if he didn't face her, "are part of the exchange for **_your_** payment," he crossed his arms, facing the flames, "Trust me, someday, you will understand."

White eyes watched the old man closely, taking in everything he said and gauging it. She knew he wasn't lying to her, the old Assassin never seemed to lie directly to her, no point considering where they were he'd always said. That meant he was sincere, her eyes traveled back to the blades gripped tightly in her hands. The sheathes were smooth, the hilts gaurdless, if it weren't for the bend of the lacquered wood and the weight she'd almost think they were just smooth sticks, but she knew what they were the moment he showed them to her, how? Even she couldn't be sure. For a second, as her hand ghosted over the handle of the full-length one, she was tempted to draw it right then and there… but that wouldn't be right.

In an instant the girl stood, pulling her bandana back down but keeping her eyes active she held one sword in each hand, and bowed, "Thank you, Tougemichi," as she stood straight, she placed both within the sash around her waist, "As soon as I'm finished, I'll get to work immediately practicing," she turned back towards the table, her 'work' unfinished, "Have to finish my task first though…"

The old man smirked as he heard the girl go back to what she'd been doing before their conversation. –_She'll do it right_- he nodded to himself, hearing her grip on the knife was correct and her motions smooth. The smirk grew on his lips, knowing the girl would find her way with those blades, same as she had with every other task he'd given her. –_Who knows… she might just master them before she leaves…_- a chuckle released from the old man's chest.

And he knew she was smiling, agreeing with him weather she knew it or not.

* * *

Koumori – Bat/s

* * *

**A/N:** i know Koumori typically means just 'bat' as in singular, but due to the weirdness that is multiple languages and plural tenses, it CAN be used to mean multiple bats, like most Japanese words that only list a 'singular' can be used for a 'plural'... yay language and my continued fuckery of it... :D

i've also come to the conclusion Yorihi doesn't like bats... this was originally a 'joke' i made long ago... but it kinda developed into its own thing... and well, honestly, by 'training montage' standards, i don't think this is the weirdest thing i've seen XD

i like when things write themselves... or just kinda do their own thing... even though i wanted 'all' the training to be in one chap so i could be done and over with it, adding the next bit just seemed like a waste and all sorts of screwy-ness... so i'll leave that alone... you all waited long enough :3

again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU~! to my Reviewers, you guys are awesome and encouraging :3 especially my converting of OC-haters, MUHAHHAHAHAHAHA! -cough- nice to know i make interesting characters, i'm 'trying' to step away from them... but they should be complete in their establishment, and this village of people, so it should be nothing but growth from here :3

the experiment shall continue! MUHAHAHAHA!

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	27. Cute

**A/N:** first things first: YAY! NEW CHAPPY! :D

secondly, somewhat 'late' due to several things, Ie: my zombie-laptop exploded, there for spending excesive amounts of time trying to necromance it back to 'life' or at least useable... nope, still dead -silently cries- and getting a job... YAY! MONEY! :D which is going towards my funds of a new lappy... the one i'm using now is my old backup one from like 4 yrs ago... the keys are all stuck and i have to press them really, really hard...

BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! NEW CHAPPY! :D go read!

ENJOY!

* * *

-_Precision and stillness…_-

The girl breathed out.

-_Focus and calm…_-

A slow, calm, barely there breathe in, her senses telling her a myriad different things. The scent of the caves, water, thin air, the bats surrounding her; even the oily scent of the large Bakeneko surrounding her, stalking along the cave walls. She could feel the presence of an entire colony of the flying evil rodents, the dampness of the stale air, the cold and stillness of the stone, even the light hum everything in this dark world emitted with the ever present flow of chakra around them, especially the swish of large forked tails and paws on the vertical stone. There was that electric taste in her mouth as she felt the chakra surrounding her, from Bachiko, the bats, the stone, everything along with the flavors of the domain. Though out of every sense the best she could do was hear it, the ultrasonic chittering of the bats, the reverberations in the walls, the distant drip of water somewhere and the sounds of _life_ in this desolate dark place…

-_Focus…_-

Perhaps the greatest achievement she could attest to, her most neglected of senses, her sight. Like flipping an internal switch the dark world her useless eyes presented illuminated in vibrant colors as she watched the world, so dark and amorphous normally, become absorbed into a world of blinding life. The fires of life, the _truth_ of this desolate place she'd spent so long learning, the sight of a world drowned in nothing but chakra…

-_Calm…_-

She remembered, a time ago, when this sight hurt, when its spherical vision of _everything_ was so astounding, so overwhelming, so _much_ she would get vertigo. Inside these caves this particular sight used to be painful, it wasn't just looking into a direct flame, this was _seeing_ a bright white flame _all around_ her at once… but there was something important she learned in that.

-_Look at a flame long enough…_-

She systematically focused on certain chakra types, namely the mountain, moss, anything other than the bats and Bachiko.

-_… and eventually it dims, showing you other things within._-

Having focused her sight the mountain's chakra became nothing but a dim haze, along with anything else she didn't need. Her focus sharpened even further, eliminating the bats on the outskirts of her vision, the ones too far away to be affected by the sphere of chakra swirling around her body as a thin barrier between her and them. The 'quick' bats faded, still present like the mountain but not her primary target… all that was left was the handful by comparison nearest her, all sluggish as they'd drained bits of her own chakra…

There was a dark rumble from the walls.

The girl smirked, not moving from her perfect stillness, standing on one leg at the tip of a stalagmite with one hand raised in front in a half-ram symbol, index and middle fingers raised, as her focal point while the other remained at her side, as she felt, heard, smelled, tasted and _saw_ the large Bakeneko prowl the edges surrounding her. Her 'enemy' was getting tired of waiting. –_"Impatient."_-

The rumble increased slightly, garnering the attention from the 'quick' bats, not that they bothered the Bakeneko any…

The girl let the smirk linger a moment longer before taking a breath in…

-_small… unassuming… and can __**cut**__._-

She held the image of a knife in her mind, the impression, the _feel_ of a small blade. She focused so hard and deeply on the image, forming every inch of the thing in her mind, giving it a perfect shape, a perfect edge, a perfect _blade_.

-_Focus…shape… form… _-

The image held in her mind seemed to transfer to her free hand, chakra glowing visibly around the physical appendage…

-_Thinner… sharper…_-

Her brows creased as she formed the object in her hand, or really as an extension of her hand, focusing all the chakra in her body not already occupied into that single concept. She could feel it, taking shape, taking form, tingling as it became exactly what she wanted it to be…

The girl smirked, '_holding_' her blades a moment as her eyes focused on all of her targets…

-_GO!_-

It was a sudden **_snap!_** As Yorihi waved her hand in an arc, spinning on her small point releasing everything she had pent up for this single moment. Stillness to mask herself, precision to find her targets, focus to form her attack and calm to keep it all together…

The colony of bats scattered, losing interest as a large number of them were pinned to the walls by chakra knives… which disappeared quick enough having nothing to maintain them and started to drop. Yorihi moved quickly, not having the time to admire her work because she knew the 'bolts' she'd fired to pin Bachiko wouldn't hold him for long, so she had to grab as much of her quarry as possible before the ghost cat could move to 'interfere' again…

-_Just need a hundred… just need a hundred… JUST __**NEED**__ A __**HUNDRED!**_-

It became a small mantra running through the girl's head as she zipped around quick as possible, ignoring what bats remained as her only concern was getting her target number… and avoiding her 'enemy' at the same time.

-_…14…15…22…23…_-

She snagged another, tossed it in the bag she'd taken with her, and went to grab the next handful as she felt the chakra bolts she'd thrown at her 'friend' dissipated. Bachiko growled, flaring his ghostly fur as he went to work chomping down on any within reach…

_-33… ignore him… 36… still falling… 42… pick up the pace!_-

She channeled chakra into her limbs and _burst_ from the wall, accelerating as she could feel Bachiko catching up, his larger form swatting bats fleeing out of the sky giving her another obstacle to overcome: catching the _right_ ones!

-_Damnit! 56… stop screwing with me!... 63…_-

The girl growled, she **_growled_** and Bachiko knew he'd just pissed her off.

-_"Stop smirking!"_- She yelled at the cat in her mind grabbing her 73rd? one… -_Damnit! Losing count!_- She shook her head, focusing, keeping track. She only needed thirty more and they were so close to the floor…

Bachiko grinned then jumped off the wall, puffing himself out to grab as many as possible while willing himself down to land on top of her.

-_80… uh..._- "Crap!" several of the 'slow' bats she'd pierced already hit the floor, -_Less than twenty…_- the girl bolted off a stalagmite, causing a large crack in the ages old stone but she didn't have time for that. -_88… 92… 96… 98…99!_- She felt a large looming presence above her, just _knowing_ it was _him_ about to grab her and make her fail. –_onemoreonemoreonemoreonemoreONEMORE!_- Yorihi's mind was racing, so close to her goal, so hard she'd worked, so **_close_** to losing again!

Her eyes caught the sight of one of the last bats she'd gotten falling and she made a break for the damn thing!

Bachiko crashed into the ground, breaking ground, causing a tremor and shaking the entire room.

"GOT IT!" a single small hand reached out from underneath the large Bakeneko waving around one final bat, skewered through the chest, right between the wings, and 'saved' right before hitting the ground and causing any further damage…

Vibrant blue eyes looked around him, spotting an arm coming out from under one haunch, saw the bat, looked to the side, and saw the bag she'd used to contain them also undamaged. The large ghost cat growled, ears flat and eyes narrow before he shrunk down to his 'compact' size ending up sitting right on top of his 'master's' chest. He waved his forked tails back and forth just narrowly glaring at the girl, even if she couldn't _see_ it he knew she'd know.

And boy was she grinning.

Before Bachiko had a moment to scowl further the girl propped her upper body out of the rubble and hugged him tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of him as she rubbed her face along his ghostly form, not even caring that one hand still had a bleeding-dead bat in it, "I **_FINALLY_**got it!" she held him out, bat still in one hand and grin not leaving her face, "I don't know how long it's been but I **_FINALLY_** got it!" the girl let him go, holding up her 'winning' bat, "One hundred in one blow! _YES!_" after that jovial cheer the girl proceeded to do a small victory dance while still seated.

Bachiko couldn't help it, looking at his master, seeing and feeling her joy… a grin broke out across his face. Seemed his work here was done.

Yorihi finally hopped up, knocking over the grinning cat, grabbing the bag of her catch, tossing her final win inside and turned towards further into the caves, "C'mon, we've got to show Tougemichi!" the girl excitedly pumped her fist as she started back.

Bachiko could only stare from his sprawled position, blink, correct himself and grin. In a few months it would be two years since her initial announcement of that goal, their time in these caves was finally coming to an end, and his master had managed to accomplish what she'd set out to do… mostly. Sure there were a few 'goals' she had that weren't done, but they could be done outside this place, the 'one hundred in one blow' was something she could only do _here_, and she'd managed that, everything else would come in time. He grinned to himself before getting up and quickly trotting after the girl.

Oh, the things his master could do.

* * *

Tougemichi could feel the girl's enthusiasm long before she came within physical sensing range. He knew she would accomplish her personal 'task', he'd allowed extra time to give her that opportunity, not that he'd ever say it. The enthusiasm pouring into the tunnels ahead of her meant she'd finally accomplished it, her goal of 'one hundred in one blow' with the bats, an admirable feat if he said so himself, certainly a worthy accomplishment… for a Shinobi. He tried not to smirk, he really did, the differences between their abilities was tangible so he should be impressed that one without their skill was capable of finding a way of doing such, with such precision and skill, especially when she was so young and trying so hard to copy something she didn't know or ever could accomplish.

If she could perform such a skill on a battlefield mixed with enemies and allies alike it would truly be a worthy skill… for a Shinobi. _They_ stuck to the shadows, area skills were not what they were designed for; quick, clean, unseen strikes were _their_ skill…

Still…

There was this nagging feeling in the back of the old man's mind, like he should be _impressed_ and not caring about the gulf that separated them. There was a disgruntled grunt as he snorted smoke through his nose. –_Like that would happen…_-

As Yorihi rounded the wall into the living area she paused, something was off. The forge wasn't lit; Tougemichi was seated on it, one leg across the other propping up one hand that held his pipe.

… and there was another person kneeling not far from the old man.

With her 'normal' sight everything was black as she dropped the bag of bats at her feet, taking slow measured steps towards her master, ignoring the other person. The closer she stepped the more she sensed; the person was bound, their ankles underneath them, their hands behind their back, along with a gag in their mouth and hood over their head. She could smell and taste the acrid fear coming off them, hear as they struggled against the tight bonds and grunt, feel them struggle, giving off both fear and aggression. She stopped several feet from her master, the person not far to her left, a quick flash with her chakra sight and she could see they had nearly double the reserves of Tougemichi, but she didn't know if that meant anything, the old man liked to suppress himself to almost nothing, the fact he was showing so much right now was probably just for her own sake to gauge the person. It was like they were a test or something…

She faced the old Assassin, remembering the word her Teacher had called him, for some reason feeling it better to use that in this instance, with _company_, "Senshu?"

There was another grunt from the old Assassin, it almost sounded approving? There was a quick movement with the man's hand and in an instant there was a knife in Yorihi's face-

The prisoner flinched, trying to struggle, though _away_ or in fear was either's guess.

As quick as the knife had come at her Yorihi had grabbed it, her body still except for the quick movement of her own arm, the blade gripped in her left hand and barely a fraction from cutting into the fabric that covered her eyes. She lowered her hand, knife still in hand.

For some reason, it felt like the edge of the Assassin's lip quirked up for the smallest of moments, "Kill them."

The girl's grip on the knife tightened, and at first she did nothing, ignoring the struggles of the bound person, the hissing of Bachiko at her feet, the stillness of the entire area. Her sole focus was on the Assassin, "Why?"

There was an imperceptible movement on his face, not approving, not disproving, "You are too old to not know what it means to kill…" for some reason the girl's grip on the blade lessened as he breathed out more smoke, "That whelp came to me to train the same age as you and she already had death around her, Shinobi _wait_ for some reason to kill," a powerful arm shot out, pointing directly at the girl, "You, are **_my_** student, Shinobi or not, no student of mine will leave this place without knowing what it means to kill…"

Her jaw clinched, fingers flinched and her entire demeanor seemed to tense…

Tougemichi 'watched' her, having all his senses observing her actions, his mind's eye forming the picture in his mind. She wasn't resisting as he thought she would –_good_-, "You asked me 'why?' I will tell you," he removed the pipe from his mouth, holding it in one hand as his features became serious, he knew the girl could not 'see' him, but he also knew she could feel it, knew she was speaking to the _real_ Assassin he was, "People let others live simply for the sake of them being alive, so tell me," he pointed again at her, "Why not, by the same logic, _kill_ them for the simple sake of them being alive?"

Some of the tenseness left the child as she refocused on him.

"_That_ is what _we_ do," his hand lowered as his presence increased, "_We_ have no more reason to kill then others are alive. Shinobi make reasons, things like 'love', 'hate', **_bonds_** of family, friendship, clan, village, country…" the Assassin crossed his arms, "Those things mean _nothing_ to _us_… we do not exist, so we are free from those burdens…"

"Bonds can make people stronger," the girl's voice was low and solid as she stared straight at the Assassin, the image of her family, those she cared for in her mind.

Oddly, the Assassin nodded, "Yes, they can, the many can overcome an individual, but," he raised one hand making a point, "Those same bonds can become a poison that leads to destruction," the Assassin placed his hands in his sleeves, quiet a moment discerning how he could teach this _Shinobi_ what he truly meant, "Tell me, what would your 'family' do if you refused to kill this person and I released them, allowing them to torture, rape, and kill you for their freedom?" he paused, letting his threat sink in, feeling as the girl stiffened, the ghost cat at her heels flare and start to growl menacingly, _that_ had their attention at least, even if she didn't understand fully what it meant, "I will tell you," black shades in darkness turned on the 'blind' girl again, feeling her hidden gaze on him, "Your sister and uncle would go on a rampage in their grief, your father would start a war from his pain, and that whelp," there was a slight pause as he breathed out smoke, "if your Father doesn't kill her himself, she would take her own life for failing so pathetically…"

Yorihi was still, just the thought of her family doing such… all because of her… because she didn't…

"**_That_** is what bonds do, **_that_** is what Shinobi hold so dear and why they are _always_ at war, always in pain, always suffering," the barest of sighs escaped the old Assassin, "Because not one of them learns to be selfish, learns that what they _feel_ is not important beyond them, that they are _tools_ with one purpose!" there was a growl in his voice, "_We_ do not have this luxury, the only choice _we_ _have_ is the first one we serve, and after that we are obligated to serve those that _kill_ the one who means the most to us," the Assassin's voice lowered, as if he was looking away, "_we_ cannot afford 'hate' like you can…"

Yorihi took a half step forward, almost as if to say something-

When one hand whipped out, firm and aggressive, "Kill this person, because I have told you, whether or not it starts a war or prevents one should mean _nothing_ to you…"

Yorihi gripped the knife the old man had given her, raised it to her chest and tried absorbing everything he had said…

"Kill them," the Assassin's voice was lower, sharper, and directed solely at her, "Because they are alive…"

For a moment, everything clicked… and in an instant her hand reached out, quick as a flash and with practiced ease she slit the person's throat.

Neither said a word or moved an inch as the prisoner struggled to breathe, falling over and drowning in their own blood. Bachiko was the first to move, his vibrant blue eyes wide and staring at the first 'other' person he'd seen in years aside from his master and the old Assassin… and found it hard to believe his master had just taken their life. All because the old Assassin had said so… the Bakeneko hopped over the body, confirming it was dead as he felt the shimmer of all this person was be absorbed into his body, mind, heart and soul. What he didn't realize was the same sensation traveled through the bond to his master…

Yorihi dropped to her knees, dropping the bloody knife, and stared vacantly into the darkness around her. It was that same feeling again, that deep, dark, emptiness that was painful in its stillness which triggered a run of every other time she had felt it, even jogging things back into their rightful place that the Nibi had tried to rid her of… Striking her attacker in her room that left her hand numb for a week, seeing them not move after Bachiko had finished them, watching her Teacher meticulously take a man apart because they threatened her or her father, being in the presence of the Nibi in its dark domain, watching as her Teacher placed her blade at her former uncle's throat, being covered in blood from the man that tried to take her, the first time she'd met the Raikage as she watched him kill her original kidnapper… the emptiness she felt when told her mother was never coming back.

A large stubby hand came down on her shoulder, causing the girl's tearstained face to look up into the blackness, somehow just _knowing_ Tougemichi would be staring at her if he had eyes, "The shock fades," his hand moved to grab her arm and pull her to her feet, "But the feel of loss never does," the old man's grip on her arm tightened just the smallest bit, showing his sincerity, "Never forget that sorrow, treasure that pain," his hand trailed down, pulling her hand out, her other following instinctively as he placed something long and cylindrical in her open hands, "it means you are alive," once she had gripped the swords he handed her, wrapped in some leather straps, his hands went to both her upper arms, causing her to 'look' in his direction probably the same as his shades would be, "and you are **_not_** a monster." The moment his final words left his lips so did his hands from her arms as the short old Assassin moved away.

Yorihi was still for a long moment, still feeling the tears on her cheeks as her hands gripped around the smooth sheaths of her final two swords. She breathed in deeply, knowing exactly what this meant.

Her training was over.

Oddly, this revelation wasn't as cheerful as she thought it should be. A heavy weight entered her chest as she thought about it, she'd get to go back home, back to her family yes… but… "Tougemichi…" the girl turned, listening as his footfalls halted, a heavy silence filling in the distance between them. -_Does this mean I'll never… never meet you again?_-

The old man sucked on his pipe, causing a flicker of light in the darkness from the red ember before he held the smoke then slowly breathed it out in that growling sigh, "Remember what I've taught you girl, especially this last lesson," a frown etched on his face, not that either could see it, "you killed that person with nothing but a knife, no techniques, no tricks, no long drawn out strategy," he seemed to move to the side, grabbing his well-worn staff, "humans are small, fragile creatures that die simply and quickly, there is no need to glorify that, no need to draw it out, if you have the opportunity to strike down those in your path do so, even if they are Kami itself," there was a resounding **_Tap!_** As he slammed his staff making the point clear, "shed tears for them, cherish the pain and sorrow of loss, but do not forget once they are dead that is all…" he seemed to turn to the girl, the true Assassin back for this solitary moment.

"Why did you have to teach me this?" hands gripped tightly on the new swords as she spoke with a lower voice, not sure what to think.

"Because anyone else would have taught it wrong," there was a distinct **_tap!_** Of the well-worn staff as the old man moved towards the end of the room, "Shinobi glorify death, having _pride_ in the numbers of lives they take with such wasteful means…" he paused at the door, back to the girl and somehow both knowing it, "_We_ only kill, nothing more, nothing less…" for a moment, it seemed something softened as the old man's voice lowered, "we know the value of taking a life, as my student, I want you to know it as well."

With that, he was gone, and Yorihi was left alone with her thoughts and the body of the first person she truly killed…

* * *

It was cold.

Something about the sensations of the place made her mind focus on that, despite the fact she had been to this place several times previously in her life and never once before had the snowy mountain air or hard stone bothered her or her body vaguely register that odd detail.

Kemui sat on the large stone with the indent from the stick four and some years ago, now having chipped a large chunk away from the water seeping in and freezing for several seasons creating a large crack that separated a large section of the slab from the part she was seated on in a meditative position; legs crossed, back straight, fingers intertwined in her lap with her thumbs touching pointing up as her breathing was slow and barely recognizable. Her mind was clear, her body still, energies mindlessly channeled throughout her system as if part of a mantra to pass the time…

…and it was cold.

There was a sneeze not far away as the only other living thing within miles shivered futilely.

"It's cold sensei…" the young woman sniffed, feeling the insides of her nose trying to drain so her sinuses wouldn't freeze behind her cute face.

A single grey eye opened slightly to take in the look of her current apprentice. Mabui was 16, almost 17, with the normal dark skin of those that were native to Rai no Kuni, with light grey hair kept short aside from the bangs that framed her face and blue-green eyes staring directly at the older woman. The teen was shivering, futilely holding her upper part of her short off-black kimono sleeves, its high collar doing little to protect her neck from the frigid winds and as that sole grey eye tilted down Kemui could only sigh as she had told the girl to wear something longer and warmer then that skirt… at least she was wearing knee-high boots, better than her normal small sandals…

That grey eye closed as the white woman breathed out slowly, "I told you we would be going into the mountains…"

The teen shivered and huddled into herself pitifully as those wide blue-green eyes stared at her sensei pleadingly adorable.

Sadly such displays were ineffective on the older woman, especially since her eyes were closed as she gave the barest of sighs… trying _really_ hard to not smile and chuckle at the girl's misfortune, "There is very little to be done about it now," she gave a small ruffle, not because she was _cold_ or anything, that would be silly… there was snow on her shoulder, that was all.

Those blue-green eyes glared as the teen gave a huff and started pacing in front of her sensei, rubbing her upper arms futilely to keep the feeling of warmth in despite the cold surroundings. Mabui had spent almost a year 'training' under the illustrious 'Last Assassin' Kumo had, and while initially she had been highly confused why _she_ of anyone in the village would be chosen as the best candidate to effectively _replace_ the scary woman as the Raikage's primary assistant she had learned quite a bit about the woman she may or may not have idolized as a kid in the academy. Outwardly the white woman was demure, quite, completely forgettable despite her loud colorings in Kumo but it was her presence that had most people afraid of her, not just her reputation. Kumo was a village of confident, and dare she say it, _BADASS_ shinobi, survival was their primary goal, and the best way to go about it was being individually strong. No one in Kumo as afraid to be sent off to do anything alone, they had less resources then other villages, especially the other 4 major ones, but they were strong with quality individuals as opposed to large teams. So for someone to literally be able to _walk down the street_ in Kumo and the crowd part like a procession was coming through for _ONE_ person was very telling, even for her when was little and _saw_ such an action.

… and the woman was so small.

Mabui had paused in her pacing long enough to glance at the meditating Assassin. The woman couldn't be more than 5' 2" she figured, she'd yet to get around to actually _getting_ a tape measure and tallying it, but she was convinced in a year or two she would be taller than the white woman if she wasn't already. Yet despite her size was one of the most respected and feared people in the village, her mere presence made one think she towered over them just by those grey eyes looking at anyone directly. Standing her next to the Raikage and Hachibi container, one almost forgot the severe difference in stature because they all gave off this confidence and lethality that was almost otherworldly. They were _giants_ in Kumo, the Nibi container who was of similar size to her sensei was new amongst the pantheon having proved herself capable of standing toe to toe with those three… heck even the old cripple of a commander of ANBU and that desk clerk gave off the same presence of being monsters in human skin…

… And Mabui, quiet, off to the side, shoved in a corner, only-hoping-to-make-chuunin _Mabui_ was now intimately familiar with these people. –_If my graduating class could see me now…_- mentally the young woman sighed, remembering that at least half of them were dead now.

She had nearly had a heart attack when she had been called to the Raikage's office, tried very hard not to squirm when the Oni of a man gave her a once over with those sharp black eyes before nodding to someone outside her vision. That was the first time she had actually _met_ the infamous Assassin, as the white haired woman gracefully walked over to her with a pleasant smile and placid demeanor. It was far more unnerving then she'd ever admit, but the grey haired girl was also convinced both powerhouses knew just by looking at her.

That had been the beginning of her '_apprenticeship_', to learn how to be a proper assistant for the Raikage, learning the ins and outs of not only the entire managerial system; it was far more complicated than she ever realized, their defense systems; she could not believe how many layers of dummy systems they had… and _ANBU_ was only scratching the surface, the R she like most anyone in Kumo liked to avoid those people as much as possible… so she was scared out of her mind having to go back to that place weekly, and various other 'systems' she had no idea her village employed to protect itself… all of it culminating in the select few that had direct access to the Raikage, and most processed and organized by non-other than that _Assassin_! Mabui was convinced she still had a lot to learn, her sensei's sudden shift to teaching Intelligence-Gathering/Counter-Intelligence aside from just going off and 'assassin-ing' people was definitely something that piqued her interest, but the sheer amount of knowledge, _Top-Secret-Classified_ knowledge being put on her was somewhat… astounding. She was too busy learning these things the Assassin did automatically that she never had much time to really spend asking the woman questions.

… But that had only been in the beginning, now she had picked up the habits of the white haired woman, recognizing threats, potential-threats, and learning the deeper 'mysteries' of spying/counter-spying that now, almost a year later she was almost bored. Mabui knew there was still plenty more to learn, and she _definitely_ didn't feel as 'capable' as she felt she should be to be the Raikage's true assistant, but whenever she expressed these concerns to her sensei, the woman would just give the barest of smiles and tell her 'not to compare' her and the Assassin. It was both comforting and insulting all at once, and Mabui wasn't sure how to fully take it… though it did give her a heightened drive to perfect her 'unique' skill and prove herself capable to her sensei.

So she was rather proud of herself when on instinct she stopped in her pacing and leaned just enough to dodge some high speed object the grey haired teen hadn't even sensed. Blue-green eyes moved to see that whatever-it-was had flown passed the Assassin and the white haired woman hadn't so much as moved despite there being a knife of some sort embedded into the wall behind her.

Mabui blinked.

"Aww… Nee-chan didn't even catch it!"

At the high pitched voice of a young girl the teen stiffened… then she noticed the barest of imperceptible smiles pique at the edges of her sensei's lips.

"Hey, you're not Nee-chan?"

Blue-green eyes shifted as suddenly there was a little girl standing next to her –_When did-?-_ the small child poked her in the stomach and the teen seemed to teleport three feet away.

Yorihi just stood there, hand raised in a 'poke' gesture as her head tilted slightly.

_That_ was when Mabui finally registered the _massive_ amount of chakra filling the area. In a slight panic she glanced around not finding anything remotely strange, other than the girl that seemed to pop up out of nowhere… blue-green eyes landed back on the girl –_no… WAY?!_- a grey brow twitched on her forehead. –_how… HOW did I miss THAT?!_- she was a sensor type, relatively 'lower' base reserves with higher control capable of recognizing the proper amounts of chakra needed to do techniques and gauging others chakra capacity. Her sensei barely registered as a civilian, the Raikage, when controlled, was huge, both Jinchuuriki were off the scale! This girl… this _little girl_ was passively producing enough chakra to cloud the entire area and didn't seem to even notice!

"Huh?" the dark haired girl finally lowered her hand, resting it easily on the top of one of her four swords.

That was something else Mabui just had to stare at… -_Why does a CHILD have four adult-sized SWORDS?!_-

"You've grown," came a soft voice Mabui barely recognized. Blue-green eyes shifted to her nearly forgotten sensei as the white haired woman seemed to gracefully move from her meditative position, only opening her eyes halfway when she stood half the distance towards the little girl with her hands tucked into her thick kimono sleeves.

The sound of the Assassin's voice had an instantaneous effect on the small girl, as a wide grin spread across the visible lower portion of her round face, "Kemui-sama!" the girl didn't face the woman, instead her head just tilted slightly towards the Assassin as if listening to her approach.

_That_ was when the dark skinned teen finally realized the pale young girl had a dark blue bandanna covering her eyes. –_She's blind?! _- Mabui blinked, nope it was still there, her sensei giving that furtive smile she'd only seen the woman give in small moments to her son to some random, chakra-powerhouse, four-swords-wielding, **_blind_** girl with a face splitting grin. Then there was the even stranger moment as the white haired woman got within arm's distance and the girl seemed to pounce her sensei.

On instinct Mabui had pulled out her hidden short sword…

Then felt entirely silly a moment later as the girl was only giving the Assassin a bone-crushing hug.

-_… Wait_-

The little pale girl with the long midnight-blue hair, in a roughed-up way too small sleeveless kimono held together by a leather belt with holsters specifically made for those four swords and two pairs of stone looking armbands on the upper part of her arms was latched onto the midsection of one of Kumo's most infamous, scary, and unapproachable killers, practically nuzzling into the white woman's chest. And the Assassin? She had this light furtive smile and seemingly 'happy' glance in her cloudy grey eyes as she too wrapped her long-sleeved arms around the small girl squeezing death out of her.

"I-I missed you so much Kemui-sama," the girl's voice cracked as she spoke lowly and sniffled.

The motherly-acting Assassin seemed to only raise one pale hand and run it along the girl's grown out hair, hugging her tighter as her voice spoke softly, "I know…"

A bit of color crossed Mabui's face as she realized this was an extremely intimate moment and was probably intruding. Instantly the assistant-in-training turned around, shoulders hiked up around her ears as she felt entirely uncomfortable with what she'd just seen. She'd never seen the scary, larger-than-life, _badass_ Assassin look like that… so… _human_ and reachable. Well, not 'entirely', she had caught small glimpses of the woman like that with her son… but that was her _son_, so that was expected to be an exception, right? –_So… who is this girl?_- Blue-green eyes glanced to the side as she bit her lip cutely, _really_ tempted to turn back around and ask what all was going on… _THAT WAS DESTROYING HER WORLD?!_

"Hmp…"

A grunt off to the side caught the teen's attention, and before she really thought about it, the young chuunin turned to see a short old man with dark skin, grayed hair on his balding head in a red outfit oddly similar to her sensei's if she really thought about the material too long, and a large gnarled staff between his stubby hands. Oh, and the black shades that seemed to be pointing at the 'scene' she had turned away from…

"You've gone soft, whelp," the old man grunted, taking marginal steps as he seemed to not affect the snow or anything around him towards her sensei and the girl.

Grey eyes sharpened as the white haired Assassin seemed to gain an extra foot looking at the oddly-shorter old man. _That_ look was something Mabui expected from her sensei, "So what if I have, Senshu?"

The old man's grayed balding head tilted slightly, the teen wondering if he was surprised by the come back? –_its sensei, she doesn't take smack from no one!_- Mabui may have been a bit biased, but she didn't see why this old geezer thought he could judge her sensei, his presence and reserves were nearly non-existent! And while her sensei's were small, sure, Mabui knew from experience the woman was deadly despite that… -_Wait_- the young sensor rethought about that line of thinking, if her sensei had barely civilian level chakra reserves and was such a badass, and this old guy's were literally _non-existent_ then did that mean… -_oh, crap!_- Blue-green eyes seemed to widen as her brain made the right connections.

… not that anyone was paying _her_ any mind…

Tougemichi gave this sinister grin to his elder student, "Four?"

The young girl seemed to finally let go of the elder woman, stepping off to her side but still holding tight to the Assassin's right hand as Kemui glared sternly at the old man, "A lot has changed these past four years…"

"Hmp," there was a dismissive shrug from the old man as the young girl seemed to pique a brow, probably wondering what the two adults were talking about, "You've still overexerted yourself…" another ruffle, "… even if you have grown in other ways."

A white brow rose on the pale woman's forehead, "You can tell," it was more statement then question as her voice spoke flatly to the old man.

"Who do you think I am," the frown deepened on the old man's face, yet neither bothered to elaborate more on whatever subject they were talking about. Mabui could tell the girl holding her sensei's hand was following their conversation as she tilted her ears towards whoever was speaking, but the teen felt she was probably just as lost as she was…

-_The 'adults' are talking Mabui, just be quiet and watch…_- she gave a mental sigh, not moving an inch outwardly since she was afraid attracting attention to herself would spark some kind of bloodbath.

"She passed all the tests," the old man finally broke the silence, grunting dismissively all the while, "Quicker than you I might add," there may or may not have been a sinister smirk picking at the edge of his mouth… like the old man was purposely trying to make digs at the white woman.

Sharp grey eyes glared lightly at the old man, "how long was she there?"

"The entire time," were those fangs? It certainly looked like the old man had fangs as his grin widened more evilly causing Mabui to have to suppress a shutter lest she be caught.

White brows dipped in the middle, oh she knew that look, her sensei was _not_ happy to hear that, "She could have died…" was that a growl?

"Yet the girl didn't," the old man was smug as he tapped his staff on the hard ground to get a better spot to lean on.

Mid-glare something seemed to pass those grey eyes, almost like concern, "What about-"

"He's fine Kemui-sama," the girl's bell-like voice drew all their attention, she was smiling widely, face turned towards the white woman as she shook her hand, "He's actually quite happy to see you too!"

Mabui had to force down the grey brow that wanted to rise. –_Who? There's no one else her-_ the thought was abruptly cut off as OUT-OF-_NOWHERE_ a dark blue-black cat seemed to materialize on her sensei's opposite shoulder… nuzzling her. Mabui was fighting back every instinct she had to not flip out and scream as the ghostly _two-tailed_ cat was _NUZZLING_ her sensei! She knew for a fact that woman **_despised_** cats!

Kemui seemed surprised too, if not as obviously as her current apprentice, but the raised white brow was a bit of a tell. Then she raised her free left hand as the ghostly feline stopped nuzzling her to scratch him under the chin, his vibrant blue eyes closed as a light purr filled the area… and without realizing it the white woman had a light smile on her face, surprising herself in actually being glad to see the damnable creature, still alive and feeling far different from the last time they had met.

"See," the old man's growling voice broke the moment as his staff gave a distinct **_tap!_** To draw their attention, "the beast is still quite alive."

"Impressive," Kemui said without thought, lowering her hand as the cat stretched along the back of her shoulders to hop down on to his master, quite pleased with himself to wrap around the child's neck. The sharpness reentered the elder woman's eyes, though not as hard as before, "Still…" those steel eyes refocused on the old man, "four years there… _and _the tests?" her lips were in a flat line, obviously not pleased with this information.

There was a dismissive shrug from the short old man, "She's alive, with more control then I thought possible for one of _them_…" absently one of his hand rose from his staff the rub his scruffy beard, "Though now without that restraint, she'll have to relearn it for her full reserves…"

The girl next to Kemui seemed to only smile sweetly at the old man, not minding the ghostly feline on her shoulders one bit, "Don't worry, Tougemichi, I know how it's supposed to act with my full control, it's just a matter of adjusting to the larger reserves I have out here!"

Both Assassins, and Mabui, stared at the confidently smiling little blind girl, though the Assassins were the only ones that broke out into smiles, one sinister for the old man and soft for the white woman.

Mabui was just deeply confused by what was going on…

"And her other training?" the female Assassin's voice cut the mildly jovial atmosphere, eyes sharp again on the old man.

"Hmp," again that dismissive grunt as he stroked his beard, "why do you think I too here there in the first place…"

That seemed to be all the response the white woman needed as she gave a light nod, "Mabui."

Said girl jumped, having hoped they'd completely ignore her, "H-hai!"

Those grey eyes were still sharp as they looked at the teen, obviously serious but in no way meaning the kind of harm she obviously did towards the old man, "Send the message to Lord Raikage." The order was quick, and obviously she was forgotten the moment it was spoken.

"Hai, Sensei," the young woman gave a small bow before removing a scroll from her back pouch, undoing the string that held it closed and setting it on the ground in a flourish, opening it wide to a large seal. Kneeling down Mabui removed another smaller scroll from the same pouch, placing it on the center of the seal before running her hands through a set of seals ending in a Ram sign then placing one hand the scroll, "_Tensou no Jutsu!_" in an instant the smaller scroll lit up in a flash before streaking into the sky like a bolt of lightning.

"Cool!"

"Ack!" Mabui fell over from the suddenly close high pitched voice. After taking a moment to right herself, and remember how to breathe, blue-green eyes glanced up to see the little girl standing just on the other side of her scroll, head tilted slightly to the left while that weird cat on her shoulder seemed to be staring at her with those intense blue eyes. Feeling oddly embarrassed under the creature's gaze and the girl's sudden proximity, the older teen blushed, "Um…?"

"Was that something Kemui-sama taught you?" the girl asked innocently, face turn in the general vicinity of just above Mabui's head.

Blue-green eyes blinked, "Um… no?" why did she have to make that sound like a question? Shaking her head the grey haired teen suddenly jumped up, coughed lightly and tried to reign in her dignity… this was just a little girl, no reason to be nervous –_a blind, sword-wielding, chakra powerhouse little girl…_- her mind seemed to want to remind her as she glanced and caught sight of that weird cat again, its intense stare really freaking her out. Her face flushed again, "No, it's my own personal technique…"

"Neat," the girl seemed to grin widely, even if she was now facing around Mabui's midsection, it was slightly unnerving.

Grey brows lowered in confusion as something seemed to pick up in her mind, "how did you know I did the technique, you're blind?" aside from completely ignoring the fact she'd said the name out loud, it did seem rather odd the girl seemed to know she'd done something interesting.

Again the girl's head seemed to tilt, Mabui was starting to wonder if that was her tick for saying the answer was obvious, "just because I can't see it doesn't mean I can't feel the chakra," absently one of the girl's pale hands pointed up towards the sky, "it was moving really fast," that arm reached out and pointed in some arbitrary direction, "and while I can't track the chakra anymore, I can still hear it moving that way…"

Mabui blinked. Then blinked again. –_Did she just say that…_- another blink for good measure, "You… you can track it?"

Head tilt the other way, "Of course, can't you?" the answer was so blunt and so honest it seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world to the little girl.

Mabui _almost_ let her jaw drop. She was a chakra sensor type, and damn good at it too, or so she thought, and while the _Tensou_ was _her_ technique, even she could barely track the thing! It was why she needed the exact coordinates of where the transfer was going! If she could sense and track the thing at the speed it was going, sure she'd be able to control it better, but it was going faster than light, how in the world did this little girl keep track of it?!

Yorihi's head tilted the other way again, lowering her arm, "Oh… it's gone," absently she scratched Bachiko behind one of his ears, "That's really far…"

Blink.

"So, are you Kemui-sama's student?" the girl was grinning towards the taller chuunin.

Blink, "in a manner of speaking…" Mabui couldn't stop staring at the girl, she was really starting to freak her out, "… yes?" why didn't she sound as confident as she normally did while answering that question?

If possible, the girl's grin became brighter, "So you're my Kouhai!"

Grey brows lowered highly confused, "what?"

Again the girl's head tilted, and if the older teen didn't know any better that cat was grinning at her, "Well I trained with Kemui-sama before training under Tougemichi, and you're her student now," she seemed to be absently fiddling with her hands as if making some odd point, "So… since I was taught first, and you second, that makes me your senior, and you my junior," the grin was wide and oddly not condescending.

Not that Mabui felt that way about it. –_WHAT?!_- her blue-green eyes were narrowed on the girl at least two feet shorter then her, "how old are you?"

The girl's dark brows seemed to twitch over the bandanna as she tilted her head back in thought, "Hmm… well," she was doing that thing with her fingers again, although this time it seemed she was absently counting, "I came to train with Tougemichi when I was six, and both him and Kemui-sama tell me it's been four years," quick counting with her fingers before she grinned back at the older teen, "So I'm ten!"

Absently one of Mabui's dark toned hands curled into a fist at her side, she was _NOT_ going to be looked down on by a ten-year-old! "I'm a Chuunin," she stated flatly, trying to not let the frustration running along her shoulders get into her voice.

Oddly, the girl didn't seem to mind or notice, just kept grinning, "That's great Kouhai!" it was weirder because she actually sounded genuinely happy for her like she'd just accomplished something amazing.

Mabui _really_ wanted to be angry at the kid…

Grey eyes silently watched the two as they interacted, inwardly happy they were getting along so well even if part of her was concerned for her former student.

"She's a strong girl," Tougemichi spoke lowly next to the woman as he removed his pipe and set it in his mouth, "I don't like admitting I'm impressed," his voice was lower and in a growl as he struck a match along his staff and lit the herbs in his pipe.

"You don't get impressed," Kemui spoke quietly, folding her arms into her sleeves as she continued watching her students, purposely not facing her old master.

"Then understand when I say I am," he took a long draw in the silence, letting his elder student understand his full meaning, "I've spent years in those caves, learned to trick it, she," he nudged towards the small girl excitedly talking with the perplexed teen, "grew with it, adapted in a way we never thought of because of our _pride_… hmp," there was a dismissive snort.

"You don't get humbled," was the white woman's quiet response.

"Like I said," he removed the pipe just long enough to breathe out a cloud of herb smoke, "That girl will fight so long as she has the means and drive…" the old man's voice rumbled as it lowered further, only his kin able to hear him, "Don't let her lose herself…"

"I won't," for an instant the woman's grey eyes were sharp steel, keeping her gaze on her students.

Tougemichi returned both hands to his staff, absently moving the pipe to one side of his mouth with his fuzzy grayed brows furrowed as the two sat in mutual silence, understanding the full implications of their intentions towards the girl. For once he and his former student agreed on something, for once they were united… for once they were getting along.

A snort of smoke signaled the end of the silence, "four?" he repeated his question from earlier.

"My mission ended early," Kemui spoke in a low tone, nostalgic if still pained and so as not to carry to the other two girls, "I died there…"

Tougemichi just nodded, fully understanding her meaning. He may not be able to 'see' it, but he could feel the moment she walked within his range she had changed, the most obvious sign being the fourth long thin braid she now sported in what he assumed was her normal style. The two sets of braids in the front that framed her face meant nothing, but he was the one that gave her that first long thin one, shortly after the foolish child had cut out her own eye… she should have died then but she didn't, and while he didn't care to ask about the other two before he knew there was some significant changes with this fourth one. _Knew,_ because he could feel a shift in her entire being, especially her chakra, "So you started using it?"

The white haired woman didn't give any outward signs but he knew she was surprised he noticed, she still didn't face him and that didn't mean anything to him, "There are benefits to knowing the Nibi container…"

The old man absently nodded, it was certainly one way to get around the damage her overuse of their clan technique had put on her body…

"How can you tell?" the question was soft, if rough edged… it had been something she had wanted to ask him for a while.

The old man was still and silent, lightly breathing out smoke, "My brother was the only one I'd seen use it," he snorted dismissively when the woman glanced his way, "It quickly killed him, and the burden passed to my youngest…"

Kemui looked into the middle-distance, taking apart the few words the old Assassin spoke. No one in her clan had told her a thing, she had been completely ignorant of her 'oddity' until the Nibi tried to break out and Reki had told her from the scraps of information the woman had found. When Reki had told her years ago she had been tempted to ask the old man when she first dropped Yorihi off… but they had never been on good terms and she had more important things to concern herself with, like leaving as much as part of her hadn't wanted to. Now, with what he'd said… she wasn't sure how she felt, "Is it dangerous?"

There was a disgruntled shrug from the old man, "Who knows," his voice was dismissive and lazy which seemed strange to the white woman as he grabbed his pipe again, "As I said, I'd only ever seen my brother use it…" he breathed out smoke before adding lowly, "and even then it was only once…"

Grey eyes closed, thinking about what it could all mean…

Tougemichi removed the pipe from his mouth, facing the taller woman, "Is your child the same?" he could feel her turn to look at him, only slightly surprised as the frown spread on his face, showing he was serious, "You're the only one I've heard having a child, let alone living passed thirty," there was a flippant shrug, "call it a curiosity…"

Grey eyes stared at the old Assassin, so many things running across her mind. Tougemichi was the oldest in her clan she'd known, manly claiming he was over two hundred years though he only ever claimed to have long ago stopped counting his age or caring. It meant he knew and had experienced many things, he wasn't always blind, his eyes removed as a punishment he'd told her once, so there were many things he would have seen as well… such as white hair and light features in such a dark clan?

But that was ancient history… and she didn't have the time or care to bother with it, she'd learn on her own like always. There was a bare sigh as the woman decided to answer his question, "Yes…" grey eyes trailed to her two students, the older one rolling up her scroll while Yorihi seemed to be asking questions, "… he's just like me."

The blind man nodded, accepting that answer, "Tell her soon," he spoke lowly, turning around preparing to leave, "I'd hate for her to get upset…" and he started walking away as Kemui watched. When he made it about ten feet from her the old Assassin paused, his shoulders giving a shake before he spoke with a distinct growl in his voice, "also… good luck… whelp."

And he was gone.

Kemui continued staring where the old man had been, not sure what to think about his last words… yet oddly pleased by them. –_It seems, Yorihi-hime has gotten to you too…_- a _slight_ smirk picked at the edges of her lips as she turned heel and walked towards her students.

"I am **_not_** your Kouhai!" Mabui grumbled, stowing her scroll.

"But you're training under Kemui-sama right now, so…" Yorihi spoke again, finding her junior quite funny if a bit dense…

Narrow blue-green eyes turned on the little girl again, "Look, kid, I said this already, I'm training to be the _Raikage's _assistant!" she crossed her arms grumbling, "Not necessarily being Sensei's student…"

"But you call her 'Sensei'?" again, Yorihi pointed out…

Mabui's hands clinched, "As a formality! And the woman definitely deserves it, yes… but… AUGH!" exasperated the teen threw up her hands, "I'M A CHUUNIN!"

"And that's very accomplished of you, Kouhai," again, Yorihi nodded, genuinely happy for her junior.

"It's good to see you two getting along," Kemui quipped softly stepping between the pair, she glanced between her embarrassed apprentice and her grinning student, "Though I believe it is time we depart," she looked specifically at Yorihi, the girl seeming to vaguely stare in front of herself but turning an ear to whoever was speaking, obviously her training to be blind paying off, "I doubt your father would wish to wait any longer."

The girl smiled under her bandanna, before giving an excited nod, "Of course, Kemui-sama!"

"Um…" both Assassin and odd little girl seemed to turn towards Mabui, "Sensei, what about that old-" when she glanced where she'd last seen the old man she found it devoid of anything. She blinked, confused, "Where did he go?"

"Probably back home," Yorihi was the one to answer, to which her Teacher just nodded and Kouhai just looked confused.

"As we should be," Kemui responded by taking off in a direction.

"Hai, Kemui-Sama," Yorihi quickly followed the older woman, catching up quickly with Bachiko disappearing into the space around her.

"W-wait!" Mabui rushed after them, catching up and taking her place at her sensei's right side, occasionally glancing at the weird little blind girl. It was quite awhile before she finally got up the nerve to ask the obvious question, "Sensei," blue-green eyes glanced at the white woman between them, "Who is this girl?"

Grey eyes seemed to open slowly as she had been walking with them closed, just enjoying the relative silence. She turned enough to glance down at Yorihi, who was holding one of her long sleeves in her hand as she had comfortably tucked her arms into them, "You didn't tell her?" she questioned the small girl.

Yorihi was staring ahead of her, acting blind was surprisingly easy when your eyes could see everything around you at once, so long as her head didn't move where she focused she was fine which was something the darkness had taught her rather well. So she could easily see without moving an inch the inquisitive look Kemui-sama was giving her and the extremely curious if trying hard not to be obvious one on her new Kouhai. The little girl just tilted her head, thinking, "I didn't know if it was appropriate." She really hadn't, Tougemichi had taught her about how loose information, such as names or titles could spell the death of a person, typically not the one _with_ the name but the other just for knowing the association. It had been how _they_ had functioned he'd said, it was also the same reason she never got her Teacher's or his real name out of him.

She could see her Teacher giving an approving nod, obviously understanding her reasoning, "Very well," Kemui turned slightly, just enough to know she had Mabui's attention, "Mabui, this is Tenkyuu Yorihi, The Raikage's Daughter."

The teenaged Chuunin stood stock still as the other two seemed content to keep walking on their own, giving her space to handle this new information. –_It all makes sense now!_- a blue-green eye twitched, the chakra powerhouse, the speed perception, the excess of blades… HAVING KEMUI THE ASSASSIN AS A TEACHER AS A CHILD! Getting apparently further special training outside the village! If Mabui didn't need to stay conscious to keep up with the two she probably would have passed out from the information overload…

… suddenly, being the 'Kouhai' of the grinning little girl wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Mabui – cute

Tensou no Jutsu – Heavenly Transfer Technique

Kouhai- Junior

* * *

**A/N:** the first two scenes i wrote before the final death of lappyXS... so there's an obvious difference there and while i 'was' wanting this chap to cover more 'plot', as those two scenes do... well, i started having something of 'fun' with screwing with Mabui :3 so that... i know, there's a 'plot' in all this? since when? XD yes, there is... somewhat...

i also felt it was kind of fun to get an 'outsider's' view on what all's going on... Mabui is NOT a particularly 'reliable' narrator, but it was fun to play with...

also to state, for the second scene, its necessary, trust me... more on the end of Tougemichi's personality/request, and getting some life lessons across... what he's saying is actually based on a bhudist line that pretty much goes:

'if you meet someone on the road, kill them and steal their stuff, even if its bhudda himself...'

its actually 'less' about the actual 'killing' and taking their stuff, as it is a rather extreme way of meaning 'treat everyone the same', just because the person walking down the street is god, bhudda, the president, jesus or whoever, don't treat them any differently then you would anyone else... Ie: kill them and steal their stuff... the former Assassin clan followed this same principle, they see everyone as pretty much the same, though themselves as 'less then' people, Ie: non-people, but they do think more along the vein of 'kill them' but no care for the steal their stuff part... so his reasoning of 'kill them because they are alive' is the same as other people's 'let them live because they are alive', its all a similar vein of thought... i wanted him to teach her this, and the true meaning of taking life that everyone else seems to just gloss over, because he seems like the only one that would do it... and as he said, 'the right way'...

as for some of the questions, i highly recommend my anon-friends to get accounts to pm me directly, i love questions, but that doesn't mean i'm not going to say anything here, as i actually like these questions for the thinking process:

leaning towards yes for the kiba/akamaru similarity, no on the bat summons (but that is funny), her chakra isn't actually 'different' its just 'alot' and i would need a hell of a lot of space to explain that complexity in detail (thus pms :P), and while i'd call her chakra control 'excellent' (especially for her age) i wouldn't call it 'perfect', again i'd need more space to explain, its definitely different, as she has, as shown in this and previous chapter, already a good grasp of shape manipulation, if i had to make a comparison to 'real' Hinata, i'd say Yorihi is actually about the same level as Hinata is at the end of the first series, including the Shugo Hakke thanks to the shape manipulation (the bat thing in this chap was actually a callback to the bikochu thing if you notice XD) but at the same time she has 'less' control because of her larger reserves in some aspects, and i would say 'less' technique knowledge and other ninja-y-specific stuff due to not being in the academy right now (i like the concept of 'equivalent exchange')... so extreme in the 'base' skills area, less in the 'application' area... its 'experience' that will determine how good she can actually 'uses' such control of her large reserves... i have a very complex math-like system for keeping this all 'stable' in my head, but suffice it to say, if you know anything about fluid physics you could probably grasp some of how i'm handling the whole 'chakra efficiency' thing, Ie: the comparison ratio of reserve size-to-control...

um... short answer: yes... the answer to everything is yes? XD (old school joke :P)

and yes, Forever, i wanted to go into the whole Konoha thing, why do you think my previous chap in Konoha was so complicated to write... there's A LOT i wanted to put in that's changed because of this detour :3 we will get there, not to worry~

hrm... i'm not fond of long A/Ns T.T I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING! :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	28. Welcome Home

**A/N:** ya'll know the drill, new chappy, ready, thingy... :P

thankies for the beautiful obiturary for my late zombie-laptop, -sniffs- it is sorely missed... i seriously got a kick out of that XD as well as all my other lovely review, you guys are awesome :3

now, onward, people to see, places to be, things to read~

ENJOY!

* * *

The first time she had ever seen the main gate to the Village Hidden in the Clouds was the day she returned from her training of four years in complete darkness. The sky was grey like her Teacher's eyes, the wind was blowing enough to rattle the large bridge, and it was raining. This was the first time in four years she had seen rain. The first time in four years she had heard thunder, seen people, forests, mountains, animals, insects… what little few scraps of life tried futilely to exist in this harsh place.

It was the first time she remembered looking up and just seeing rain.

She remembered when she was younger, how frightened the storms made her, how she'd huddle under the covers in darkness, or by anyone within reach, typically her Father during the day and her Teacher at night. She often wondered if neither of them liked the rain… they were usually quiet aside from comforting her…

When her focus shifted back to level with the bridge she took in the form of the great main gate, the giant thundering Oni riding down to cause mayhem looking distinctly like her Father…

Part of her was saddened by the fact she couldn't _tell_ anyone how she felt about these 'new' sights, let alone that she could even 'see' them at all… and while some part of her thought that would be 'difficult' it really wasn't. People didn't ask questions that were obviously answered for them, a girl with a bandana around her eyes was blind, no reason to ask her about the sights of new things. She could still 'feel' things out with the rest of her senses; it honestly surprised her how much the caves dampened her senses now that she was out in the wide open world. It was somewhat overwhelming at first, but spending a week on the road had helped clear that up… somewhat. Some things were still a bit hazy and required quite a bit of adjusting… like toning down her hearing and sense of smell, it was strange the number of scents and small sounds she was picking up she was convinced most people didn't, she certainly didn't remember it when she was younger.

Right now was getting used to sight, especially her spherical 360 degree sight all around her… it was strange, knowing everything going on and _seeing_ without it being in a chakra haze or even really trying. She'd yet to turn her eyes 'off' and honestly forgot they were on half the time, so unused to 'seeing' and actually using it.

It did have its uses though, even if she couldn't tell anyone… like seeing her Kouhai continuously give her quick glances, perplexed, as they walked, her Teacher traversing the path on instinct, mind seemingly elsewhere, the strange looks she got from the glasses-wearing chuunin at the gate while the larger one smiled, ignoring the shorter's logic that she couldn't 'see' it… watching the gate rise in front of her and fall with a loud crash behind her and never once moving her head.

Then there was the actual _City_ of Kumo, large suspension bridges and platforms, spiraling towers built out of rock, hanging terraces and wide open balconies with breezy arid walks… _THIS_ was her home; wire and wood and rock, miles above the cloud-line where the barest wind could spell death and the slippery rain-soaked boards groaned under the added weight, shaking with each drop that hit…

-_Home…_-

Yorihi _felt_ herself blink behind the bandana, but nothing obscured her vision and she wasn't entirely sure she kept her eyes open. This was the first time, the _real_ first time she had actually looked at her city. When she was smaller she'd look out her window at the sprawling spires and bridges but never outside certain occasions had she actually been out in the bare streets and just _looked_ at the place that was her home, and when she was 'out' most of the time her eyes were 'off' and when they weren't she was too focused on something else more important. So she spent _this_ moment to absently run her eyes over the impressive architecture and beautiful array of ordered-chaos that was the wires, bridges, multilayered platforms and so on that devised the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Vaguely her other senses kicked into her curious haze, reminding her that a **_blind_** girl doesn't gawk wondering why and how the village was made the way it was… she had to physically close her mouth, acting like she was yawning, incidentally popping her ears and making the sounds of the place less muffled. At least she hadn't turned her head.

Leaving her free hand in front of her mouth, the popping of her ears caused her to hiccup; she leveled her gaze and focused on the new slew of sounds. Mostly, it was people; lots of murmuring, and when she focused her sight on those closest many were passing their gaze on her… well not _just_ her, but her Teacher as well and probably her fidgeting Kouhai by proxy. She had to give Mabui credit, for as embarrassed as her Kouhai had acted to her, though she didn't understand why and Bachi-chan had just kind of snickered at the teen, the girl stood rather tall and passive walking next to the white woman between them. If she didn't know any better the dark skinned girl was strutting, like her Uncle did, obviously proud of herself and where she was… Yorihi wondered what would cause this… then hiccupped.

She held her breathe for several seconds, remembering this trick from her early days in the caves, as she listened to some of the murmuring. There wasn't much the small girl could make out that made any sense to her, but she got the general gist of it all; pride, fear, and respect all directed at her Teacher and Kouhai, she apparently ignored. Part of her found this annoying, Bachiko while in his invisible state she could feel his agitated presence around her, not sure if he was guarding her or annoyed they were being nearly ignored by the people of the village… Yorihi wanted to stand tall and show them she was worthy of their attention too!

… unfortunately the small girl, having spent the last four years in relative solitude aside from an old blind man and her cat, shrunk under the scrutiny. It wasn't particularly obvious, at least _she_ thought it wasn't, as she inched closer to her Teacher clutching the woman's long kimono sleeve tighter, almost wanting to hide under it. Hiding was good; the darkness taught her that, if they can't sense you they can't get to you.

If either her Teacher or Kouhai noticed the unconscious action they made no mention of it, primarily continuing their walk in silence.

That is until they reached the edge of one platform…

"Mabui," her Teacher's voice was soft, as far as she could tell, yet oddly loud compared to the silence that filled the air previously. The junior teen paused several steps ahead, already moving automatically to cross the bridge ahead of them, stopping as the older woman's voice range out. Those grey eyes were open on the tan girl, meeting her blue-green ones, "continue onward and escort Yoihi-hime to the Raikage," a glint entered the white woman's eyes that Yorihi didn't understand but apparently the assistant-in-training did.

The grey haired girl gave a polite nod, a slight bow to her sensei before meeting the woman's eyes again, "Of course sensei," her blue-green eyes turned to the little girl at her sensei's side, noticing she seemed to be facing the ground, but it didn't make much difference to someone blind, "Come along Yorihi-hime," unconsciously her hand twitched, normally when faced with such a young child she would have reached out to take her hand and guide her, but her 'Senpai' as the girl liked to call herself had shown to be quite capable of navigating on her own, blind or no, and seemed rather sensitive about physical contact or just naturally shied away from it… the fact she was always either holding her sensei's hand or sleeve just showed how comfortable she was with the deadly assassin.

So it really wasn't a surprise when Mabui watched her sensei, usually so clipped and dismissive in everything she did, especially with her, had turned to leave towards another bridge, only to halt as there was a tug on her sleeve. The little girl hadn't moved from her position, just facing the ground with one hand fisted around one of the white woman's long sleeves as a pout seemed to spread along the visible portion of her face.

Mabui watched, as her clipped sensei stopped at the first tug, turned the slightest and gazed down at the small girl facing away but adamantly holding on to her.

The action between the two of them was so awkward the teen couldn't help the cute smile that tugged at the edge of her lips as she faced her sensei, purposely looking away from her 'senpai', "Sensei," the woman's grey eyes turned towards her at the sound of her voice, "The Raikage is most likely in a meeting, so…" blue-green eyes quickly glanced at the little girl, still pouting, before facing her sensei's hard grey eyes, "perhaps she'd like to… um…" absentmindedly she scratched the side of her face as she realized saying 'take a tour of the village' wouldn't be very effective, the child was blind so it wasn't like she could 'see' anything, and getting 'fresh air' seemed just as ineffective as they'd been outside at least a week now… the grey haired teen couldn't help but tap her lip cutely, trying to come up with a good 'excuse' for her sensei to just take the girl with her, since she was _obviously_ more comfortable with the white assassin then herself.

It seemed the Assassin had _some_ sense of sympathy, as she halted her student's floundering with the barest of sighs, turning back the way she intended and perhaps absently tugging her sleeve closer to her, "If Lord Raikage is no longer indisposed by the time we return, send a message," and with that the teen was dismissed.

Mabui still bowed, both as a courtesy and to hide the smirk that was threatening to rise on her lips, "Of course, Sensei." With one last glance at the two as they walked the other way, Mabui turned around, bent on taking as _long_ as possible to finally inform the Raikage of his 'special guest'. It may have been her imagination, but for a second while she looked at them, Mabui could have sworn the little girl glanced back at her, brows brought up in the center apologetically over her bandana with a small smile on her face, obviously grateful and not meaning anything personal by her actions.

The chuunin assistant-in-training could only grin to herself, knowing _exactly_ how the girl must have felt. –_Who wouldn't want some alone time with their __**mom**__ after being gone so long?_- the teen was assuming, of course, but she'd watched how the two acted on the road back to the village and the only other time she'd seen her dismissive sensei so 'attentive' was around her son… and Mabui was convinced there was _A LOT _her sensei wasn't telling her about her 'totally platonic' relationship with the Raikage.

So she wouldn't be surprised if her mental jape was one hundred percent true. She tried to not cackle evilly to herself as she passed the glass doors into the Raikage's tower.

Her 'Senpai' owed her, that was for sure…

Whatever her Kouhai thought, Yorihi could still see the younger woman as she'd turned down the bridge towards her Father's tower. Unconsciously the little girl bit her lip, her focus leaving her oddly giddy junior, as she held onto her Teacher's sleeve. Truthfully, it wasn't that she didn't want to see her Father, she did, she missed him and her Uncle and Sister as much as she did her Teacher, but… her small pale hands tightened on the rough fabric of the white woman's travel kimono, still biting her lip. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her Father… she just didn't want to leave her Teacher.

The young girl knew her emotions were going haywire, she'd been keeping them in the whole time they had traveled. The young girl held nothing against her new Kouhai, she just hadn't expected a 'stranger' when her Teacher retrieved her… hadn't expected to walk in through the front gate of the village at mid-morning, those two chuunin eyeing her curiously… hadn't expected to walk through the whole village, civilians and shinobi alike watching them, paying their respects to her Teacher and Kouhai… just _barely_ ignoring her presence…

She'd been pushing back the painful wave of emotion suddenly being near someone she cared so much for to keep whatever stares or notice away… wanting only to see them… that now, now that it was just her and Kemui-sama she almost had no idea what to do. Her hand gripped tight on the sleeve as she bit hard enough on her lip she was honestly surprised there wasn't blood-

There was a slight tug on the sleeve as the white woman untangled her hands from them, moving without looking as she adjusted her arm to place her hand on the small girl's ink-blue hair. Yorihi seemed to jolt at the contact, almost resetting as everything cleared from her mind as the woman's pale hand traveled down her rough hair to grab on her outer shoulder, fingers barely glancing the top stone-band as with an iron grip the wolf woman softly tugged the girl closer to her, draping her under the long sleeve she'd been holding, covering and shielding her from everything else.

_Yorihi_ did not cry, she refused to acknowledge the unfamiliar sting at the edge of her covered eyes nor the unconscious sniffle as both her small hands fiddled with the hem of the woman's long sleeve.

Kemui didn't have to look at the girl to know exactly how she felt; she remembered a pitiful look on a certain blonde boy's face after an overdue absence, the bawling and tear-filled black eyes her son showed every time she was late… even that ridiculous pout on a certain large blonde Oni's face when she'd come back long ago… and she remembered how she'd felt, so choked up with words. –_Too many to say, not one making it out…_- there was a soft barely-there grin picking at the edge of her lips and she knew if her Lord's daughter focused at all would probably be able to see it.

"How about we find you something more appropriate to wear?" the older woman's voice was soft, oddly so to Yorihi's ears.

To the young girl her Teacher had always had this softer tone, something hidden under the biting steel she showed to others, that was only present in reference to her, so to _hear_ that tone so open and broad was a bit of a shocker to the young girl. She blinked, her eye brows moving above her bandana as she was tempted to turn towards the woman and just stare, not that she couldn't anyway but still…

Despite the obvious, the look on the girl's face must have been obvious, or the Assassin just knew what she was thinking as a light, barely-there smile crept at the edge of the woman's lips and her hand on the small girl's shoulder tugged, "Come, let's get you something more appropriate to present to your father."

"Mm," Without a thought the young girl in the bandana gave the white woman an affirmative nod, her free hand clutching the woman's robe and neither caring in the least.

* * *

When her Teacher had presented the option to get more 'appropriate' clothes, she had honestly no idea where they would go. At first she thought perhaps her Teacher's room at the Tower but that would require going 'back'… then the oddly sinking thought passed through Yorihi's mind that maybe in the past four years her Teacher had moved out, or maybe she'd never really lived there to begin with, she'd never _been_ to her Teacher's dwelling, never even thought about it really, she just assumed as all children do.

Then she'd remembered there were stores, so perhaps one of them was their destination…

That thought too had been shattered quickly enough as the white woman had led them into what appeared to be a residential structure; a large spiraling tower that reminded her of a bee hive, one of many she'd seen at the edges of the village as they entered. The girl could tell nothing about these buildings was commercial, there weren't any stalls or crowds like the few she'd seen on the large hanging terraces, instead they just seemed like lots and lots of rooms with numbers on the doors facing out to the spiraling hallway on the outside of the structure with the only thing between the doors and the elements being wall high glass. In the Raikage's Tower the windows were on the outside of private rooms, with few halls appearing like this and she wondered for the difference in structure, maybe it was 'safer' this way?

They had traveled the outside hall for awhile, Yorihi keeping her sight to herself not wanting to spy on anyone as they passed many closed doors, it actually took more effort than she realized since she was already using her eyes ability to see through things just to 'see' at all, but it was an interesting test of her abilities. Already she had figured out some rooms had special seals that made it difficult to see through, others not at all, in fact the door her white haired Teacher stopped in front of was one of those 'rare' doors she couldn't see through. The girl tilted her head in thought at the oddity.

Kemui had removed one hand from her tucked sleeves and lightly rapped on the door with the back of her knuckles. As they waited Yorihi looked around; listening, sensing, smelling everything within the direct vicinity. This door was up at least two-thirds of the building and it was strangely quite compared to the lower floors, perhaps they everyone was out? She could almost feel Bachiko growling low and raising his fur, apparently finding the place dangerous, even if no one could see him.

Whatever further thoughts and observations the 'blind' girl had was lost as the door in front of her Teacher was thrown open. Kemui didn't move an inch, seemingly bored, but Yorihi couldn't help the _slight_ jump at the sudden sound and rustling of someone else…

"Oba-chan!" came a rather brash voice, the smaller girl wouldn't exactly call it 'loud' but Bachiko had lowered his ears and hers felt like ringing.

Immediately the small girl's focus went to the newcomer, remembering to not move her head so much as follow her ears. It was another girl, a few years older than her but obviously younger than her Kouhai wearing rather dark clothes, a skirt with tight shorts underneath in dark-dark-almost-black red and a faded black collared shirt. Her skin was darker then her Teacher's, but again less then Mabui's, but as her hidden eyes came to the older girl's face something sparked recognition. That wide cocky grin and black eyes were unmistakably the same as the woman who was brash enough to call herself Yorihi's grandmother, but the girl's hair was the wrong color, a dark reddish brown instead of Gakari-san's pure black, and held up in two high pigtails.

The girl's hidden white eyes blinked… then she finally registered what the girl had said.

Reddish brown brows lowered as the girl's black eyes took in the taller white woman, "Wait… Kaa-chan's not with you?"

Against her will an edge picked up on Kemui's face as she gave a bare sigh, "No, you're mother should still be working," the flat look on the girl's face told the white woman just how much she believed that, which again Kemui had to repress the smirk rising on her face, "I've just come to borrow some clothing," the white haired woman turned enough to reveal Yorihi to the stranger.

Again the younger girl tensed, feeling awkward under that black eyed stare. Absently she raised her hand and waved, "H-hi?"

Black eyes blinked, face falling flat before glancing back to her 'aunt', "You really have a thing about kidnapping children don't you?"

Grey eyes stared flatly at the girl while Yorihi's jaw just dropped. Who was this girl who thought she could talk to her Teacher like that!

Neither got a chance to reply as the reddish-brunette stepped out, grabbed Yorihi's held up hand and shook it firmly, that oddly familiar cocky grin in place on her lightly tanned features, "Good to meet you, welcome to the family!" then, again, before either could say anything the older girl dragged Yorihi in the door, "Come on! Let's get you out of those rags!" the young preteen was giving a face splitting grin and Yorihi, having very little experience with anyone close to her age, had no idea what to do besides follow the girl. As the two started ascending the stairs in the large apartment the reddish-brunette threw over her shoulder with a wave as the two heard the door close, presumably Kemui having entered shutting it, "Oh yea!" the preteen paused to lean over the railing as the Assassin calmly walked below, still holding Yorihi's hand with the other, "He's in the den, should be taking a nap…"

The white haired woman just gave a curt nod without stopping, assumedly going towards this 'den'.

Yorihi could only blink as ink-blue brows rose over her bandana, curious what her Teacher was doing… but a quick jerk on her hand told her she'd have to wait for that answer.

"Come on, newbie!" the older girl continued to drag the smaller girl up to their destination.

Yorihi found she had little choice in the matter, sure she _could_ easily break out of the girl's grasp, and Bachiko was suggesting more than one not-so-nice thing feeling the girl was _too_ _friendly_ in this situation, but felt it would be the wrong move. The girl wasn't threatening her, sure dragging her around, but not in a cruel way, with a purpose sure, but not like she wanted to hurt her… and Kemui-sama obviously didn't have a problem with her. –_And she looks like Baba-Gakari…_- that was probably the main reason she hadn't acted, despite all the invisible Bakeneko wanted, but she remembered the black hair and eyed desk clerk as someone apparently trustworthy, at least to her white haired Teacher. So this girl must have been similar right?

"Here we are!" the older girl was grinning as she opened the door and hauled Yorihi in behind her. It was another room, smaller then her own back at the Tower if she remembered correctly, but it had a bed, closet that was open with all manner of clothing and '_stuff_' falling out of it and a dresser. The reddish-brunette finally released Yorihi as she wandered to the overstuffed closet, throwing random bits of clothing behind her without care, apparently deciding they weren't what she was looking for…

The supposedly 'blind' girl took the chance to look around, Bachiko slipping onto her shoulders in his corporeal form sniffing about with his ears back, apparently not liking the place. Ink-blue brows lowered as she glared at him for the random comments she could feel him making through their bond. With a final snort the ghost cat hopped off her shoulder onto the dresser, fiddling with things and swishing his long forked tails. Yorihi kept glaring at him, even if no one could see it aside from her lowered brows, she knew he could feel it and they were the guests here, they shouldn't be rude.

Not that that stopped her from looking at everything. Their 'host' was apparently a very messy person, scrolls, ninja equipment, clothes, belts and various other things strewn about the room and a menagerie of chaos the little girl was honestly surprised the older one could find _anything_ in this place. Part of her obviously found it hilarious as a corner picked up at the edge of her lips smiling. She'd never been in someone else's room, so while she kept hers _mostly_ clean out of habit it was hilarious to her to see something so… so… messy.

The older girl had apparently found a way further into her closet, as Yorihi could only hear her further disapprovals of 'nope', 'too big', 'oooh I forgot I had this!' and other such things while _still_ tossing things out carelessly. The grin didn't leave the pale girl's lips.

A scrapping sound caught in her ears and her sight focused on it, apparently Bachiko was pawing at something on the dresser. The ghost cat had sat back, waving his tails about as he lazily pawed a hanging garment off one of the sides of the dresser mirror. Curious, Yorihi stepped forward and grabbed the thing.

It was a headband.

Dark brows rose as the younger girl ran her hands over the fabric and metal, her fingers trailing the design etched into the metal, the insignia of Kumo. She could recognize this girl was older then her, but did this mean she was…

"Oh hey, I see you found that!" Yorihi's ears twitched as she turned towards the girl's cheery voice, a handful of odd clothes in her arms, apparently having found what she'd been looking for. She was giving a somewhat more earnest cocky grin as her black eyes laid on the younger girl, "oh right," a small embarrassed chuckle, "Forgot, blind," she gave a light shrug, "You know what that is?"

-_Of course I know what it is…_- was what Yorihi _wanted_ to say, instead she ran her hands over the insignia again, feeling the metal and fabric, "It's a hitae-ate, right?" again that more earnest grin was her response, as the girl moved to set the pile of clothes on the bed. Yorihi tapped her fingers on the headband again, biting the inside of her lip before finally asking, "Is it yours?"

Again, the older girl was smiling as she walked back over to Yorihi, took the headband from her gently before placing it on her forehead and tying it under her pigtails, "You bet!" the cocky grin was back for a second before the girl looked at herself in the mirror, readjusting the thing so her bangs weren't trapped under it, "Man this thing looks weird, I've got to see if they have a different color…" black eyes turned back to the younger girl, obviously about to ask her opinion, but Yorihi could tell the moment those black eyes laid on the blue bandana around her eyes she wouldn't bother. An embarrassed look and apologetic chuckle left her throat, "Not that you could help me…"

The 'blind' girl tried really hard not to pout, though she would agree, the normal cream color of the Kumo Hitae-ate did look kind of silly on the lightly tanned girl's forehead between reddish brown bangs and black eyes. She shrugged, not sure what else to do in this situation, "Are you a shinobi?"

The older girl scratched the side of her face giving a nervous chuckle, "Well… only a genin."

A dark blue brow rose at that. –_what's so wrong with that?_- she mused but didn't quite say much else.

The older girl chuckled at the look on the younger girl's partially covered face, "c'mon," she spun the blind girl around, directing her towards the bed and pile of 'decent' clothes from the abyss that was her closet, "supposed to be getting you outta these rags," a tan hand flicked at one of the rough dark blue shoulders, "seriously, did you fight a bear in this things?"

Another dark blue brow quirked, the girl's head tilting slightly not getting it was a joke, "no, just a lot of bats," there was an involuntary shutter Yorihi was positive the older girl noticed, "lots and lots of bats…"

A snort was her response as again the older girl gave her a pat on the back, directing her towards the clothes, "sure, why not?" a dramatic wave of the hand only the reddish brunette thought she could see, "Blind girl meet bats, have at it!" she laughed.

Yorihi was beginning to question her Teacher's taste in 'people' seeing as she was almost positive this genin was a bit _off_…

The only 'response' Yorihi gave was keeping her brow raised above her bandana, the older girl obviously noticed as her coal black eyes just stuck on her flatly before stating equally flat, "Oh just put the clothes on…" the older girl flitted the other side of the bed, waving her hand, again the weird gesture Yorihi wondered if the older girl realized she could actually _see_ it, "I swear, none of you have an ounce of humor…"

Yorihi kept her brow raised, face neutral at about head level with the seated girl, even if she wasn't looking _directly_ at her as her sight focused on the pile of clothes on the bed; a few shirts, some shorts, one or two skirts like the girl wore, and undergarments she wasn't really familiar with… absently the 'blind' girl reached out towards the clothing, making a show of feeling out the fabrics and sorting out a pair of tight shorts and undershirt made of the same dark material, if nothing else they'd make her feel more comfortable getting in a fight. Her old kimono wasn't as big as she remembered, and the sleeves had been ripped off due to her training along with other holes and scraps in the rough material but she'd still rather wear it then anything else the girl had… it was the right color after all. Then she came upon the odd undergarments, picked one up that was oddly 'poofy', squeezing the cups between her fingers and raising her brow rather obviously while scrunching up her face, having no idea what it was…

Apparently the look on her face was funny as the reddish-brunette started laughing, Yorihi's following pout didn't help one bit. With a lingering snort the older girl just smirked cockily and pointed at her, failing to realize the gesture was useless on the 'blind' girl, "I _had_ to throw at least one of those in there," another snicker poorly hidden, "seriously, how old are you?" if Yorihi paid attention to her finger she noticed it was pointing at her chest, "You're already developing, I'm jealous…"

Dark blue brow rose higher, what part of the girl's face that wasn't hidden was scrunched up more and underneath the bandana her white eyes were blinking, "Developed?" involuntarily she squeezed the garment again, "I'm ten… or so I've been told…"

Another snicker, "So you've been told?" that cocky smirk was really starting to get annoying, then there was a rather dramatic sigh from the older genin, "But damn… only ten?" absently her hands were making some gesture in front of her chest that Yorihi did not get, it looked like she was cupping it or something, Bachiko was snickering at for some reason, "And already that developed?" another deep sigh and more snickering in the blind girl's ear from a certain invisible cat, "they're gonna be huge…" was she crying?

Another unseen blink as Yorihi felt she was seriously missing something, "They?"

Suddenly the older girl stood up, fist raised and a fire appeared in her eyes, "I will _not_ be disheartened!" was she growling? "I swear, I will have a chest bigger then Kaa-chan's when I'm fully matured!"

Yorihi and Bachiko stared, this sudden urge for sweat to drop down their necks nervously…

There was suddenly a hand pointing in the blind girl's face, she didn't flinch, "I just realized I don't know your name," a red-brownish brow quirked, "Just that you're another kid Oba-chan probably kidnapped…"

Yorihi glared flatly at the finger pointing in her face but only the curt frown was obvious, "She didn't kidnap me," something was itching in the back of her mind but she purposely ignored it, turning back to her chosen garments, forgoing that whatever-it-was that caused the older girl to get all weird, "but my name is Tenkyuu Yorihi…" which to put on first?

In the peripheries of the smaller girl's spherical vision she watched a puzzled look come over the girl, her black eyes blinked as if registering that information, "Yorihi… Yorihi…" she mumbled, shifting into a musing pose as she ignored the smaller girl who swiftly slipped on the new underclothes, "Why do I know that name?"she caught the junior girl shrug as she pulled the black formfitting shirt and slid the top of her ratty kimono over it. Coal black eyes watched as she unclipped the belt holding the large swords and set it on the bed for the second it took her to slip the tight shorts on underneath before grabbing it again and refastening her kimono closed with it, something about those large amounts of swords registering to the genin, "Hmm…"

"You didn't tell me your name," Yorihi cocked her head towards the genin, finishing tying her belt and moving around, seeing how much the new tight underclothes inhibited her movements; it wasn't much and would be easy to compensate for. She jumped twice to test the weight, not enough to bother her, then moved to adjust the sleeves under her armbands, they looked silly bulging out over them.

Black eyes blinked, "I didn't?" a curt nod was her only response, causing the older girl to chuckle nervously, scratching the side of her face with that cocky grin back, "Sorry about that, I forget sometimes," the only response she got was the blind girl turning back to her, more her ear listening for her response, but her black eyes could see her brows quirking as a kind of response, "Gakushin Mei," she held her hand out, the blind girl, Yorihi, noticing the movement but not seeming to get the gesture so Mei reached out and grabbed her other hand before embracing it with her first in a firm shake, "Pleasure to meet you, Yorihi-chan!"

Yorihi blushed at the friendly and unabashed contact, "Y-you too," she shook the older girl's hand again, who was still smiling. It felt embarrassing introducing herself to people, "Thank you, Mei-chan?" the blind girl didn't know if that was the 'right' honorific to address her, but the older genin seemed to only grin, apparently pleased, "f-for the clothes I mean…"

Mei finally let her hand go, waving off her thanks, "No problem," she shrugged a shoulder towards the closet, "Kaa-chan keeps telling me I need to clean out my closet anyway," that oddly earnest cocky grin was back, she may have been embarrassed, "I've got stuff in there from what I was five, probably younger, I need to get rid of some of it," she scratched her cheek again, glancing at the ceiling, "Probably why Oba-chan brought you here," black eyes landed on the younger girl again, "knew I'd have something that'd fit you, hehe!" she wondered over to the closet again, throwing some things aside before grabbing a pair of ninja-sandals, "These'll probably fit you."

"I-I don't-" Yorihi started before the black sandals were thrown her way and she instinctively caught them, then a hand was on her shoulder and she was forced to not look at the girl's face directly.

"Don't worry about it," she was waving her other hand dismissively, "like I said, need to clean stuff out." With a light push they were headed back out the door, "C'mon, I'm sure Oba-chan's waiting and I bet Shiro-chan would love to meet you!"

As they headed towards the stairs all Yorihi could do was cock her brows confused, "Shiro-chan?"

As they made it to the landing the two girls picked up other voices, one Yorihi immediately recognized:

"Reki-san, this is _beyond_ inappropriate! I had my orders from Sensei-!" that was her Kouhai. –_what's she doing here?_-

"Come on Mabui, you know Kaa-san won't listen," that was a deeper male voice she didn't know.

"Yea kid, you worry too much you'll get a wrinkle on that cute face of yours," _that_ was a voice she _definitely_ recognized, paired with she was sure that familiar cocky grin Mei had. –_Baba-Gakari?_- unknowingly a smile picked at the little girl's mouth.

"I _have_ _ORDERS_!" it was at this point both Mabui and the owner of the male voice had made it to the bottom of the stairs and well within Yorihi and Mei's line of sight. Mabui looked furious, while the young man next to her, looking close to her age with brown hair, the same skin tone as Mei and probably the same black eyes, was busy putting his sandals on before handing the assistant-in-training her boots. The grey haired teen had a scowl on her face for all of a second before grabbing the things and tugging them on quickly, then went right back to pointing and yelling at someone down the hall, "This is _YOUR_ responsibility! Not _MINE!" _she growled again before the brown haired ninja quickly tugged her by the elbow and pulled her out the front door.

It wasn't a moment later, and about two steps down, that a tan woman with a tattoo on one shoulder, black hair, glasses and a devilish grin all but _skipped_ to the landing, sticking her head out the door and yelling out, "I EXPECT GRANDKIDS WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

Oddly enough Mei sighed next to Yorihi, tugging her further down the stairs while the younger girl just blushed, "Kaa-chan, you know it doesn't work like that…" there was an obvious groan to her voice.

Reki was still leaning out the door, but the tone in her voice pretty much told how much she was grinning, "HEY! ITS OKAY TO FLIP YOUR MOM OFF!" there was a pause and a deep sigh next to the blind girl before Reki seemed to take a step back, the grin was way too obvious on her face as she waved, still shouting, "SHE'S A KEEPER!"

There was another groan from the younger Gakushin as she rolled her black eyes, "She flipped you off didn't she Kaa-san?"

Reki turned around with that wide grin, absently flicking the door closed while she was at it, "Of course, your brother needs a woman like that…"

Mei scoffed, "They're only friends, Kaa-san, I don't think you're meddling is helping…"

"We'll see about that," it was somewhat funny watching as the black haired and eyed woman raised her hand in a familiar gesture as if to grab a cigarette from her mouth, only to scowl when she realized there wasn't one before her equally black eyes laid on her daughter, "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Translation," Mei easily quipped as her and Yorihi reached the bottom, her mom's eyes following behind her glasses, "You just want to smoke…"

"Leave me to my vices brat," the older woman smirked a half-cocked grin before laying a hand on her daughter's head and rubbing viciously earning a yelp from the girl. It was after a minor glare between two pairs of narrow black eyes that she finally glanced up enough to see the girl her daughter had been escorting down, looking extremely bewildered with the way her blue-black brows rose over that familiar bandana, "Well I'll be," she took a step closer, looking straight at Yorihi, "Guess that uppity girl was telling the truth," the older woman placed both hands on her bare hips, an oddly sincere smirk forming on her lips if still cocky, "Good to see you back, Yorihi-chan…" and she too mussed up the girl's ink-blue hair just like she'd done with her daughter.

Yorihi stiffened, scrunching up her shoulders to her ears, she didn't need her special sight to see the grin on the older woman's face it was plain as day in her voice. Underneath the teasing tone was something earnest and honest, she was truly glad to see her, it caused the younger girl to blush, "I-it's good to see you too… Baba," like when first addressing Mei, she didn't know if the older woman would be fine with her address, she scrunched up, feeling the burning on her ears as she waited for the black haired woman's response.

There was that obvious smirk on Reki's face, like she picked up something that was 'off', "Good to _see_ me huh?" absently the woman's hand reached up and rubbed her nose in a pitiful attempted to hide the _obvious_ joking grin.

The embarrassment immediately left Yorihi's face, her lips forming a pouting frown, "It's a figure of speech Baba," she _tried_ not to snort her nose like Bachiko did when something was obviously wrong, but it had become a habit thanks to four years in darkness with the damn cat.

The older woman had something of an approving grin, before she let out an obvious laugh and walked down the hall. The younger girls had two different reactions, Mei just sighed deeply, far too used to dealing with her mother, and Yorihi was still bristling like her cat. Both ended up following the cackling desk clerk anyway.

"You shouldn't tease them so much," was the first thing they heard walking into the den. Yorihi froze hearing the soft tone in her Teacher's voice, a glance at the other two showed no sign of reaction, like it was normal to them.

"Tch," the black haired woman walked out from in front of the two girls, one hand on her tattooed hip the other fiddling with her vest, "You question my parenting and you're letting him play with _that_?" it seemed Reki finally managed to snag at least one cigarette out of the carton in her top pocket, putting it to her lips but doing nothing else, even if it was pretty obvious her hand was itching to grab the lighter in the adjacent pocket, as she lazily flopped down on the comfy couch in the back.

Yorihi's sensitive ears easily caught the barely-there sigh from her Teacher, a brow quirking. Then she bothered to actually _look_ at what the older women were talking about. Her Teacher was seated on the sofa opposite Reki, leaning over with an almost amused look on her face as she watched a young boy, no more than three, with white hair tossing a knife, grinning wide as he kept intent black eyes on the blade. He was tossing and catching the knife in a series of flicks meant to familiarize the eye-hand coordination to catching and using the knife as a weapon, it was a simple exercise Yorihi recognized because Tougemichi had her do it during her training.

Yorihi couldn't help but stare, caught by instinct to pay attention to the blade.

"Its blunted," was the soft quip from the white haired woman.

Yorihi stepped around the sofa quietly to gain a line of sight for her teacher's face, looking 'through' and trying to interpret it from behind would have been somewhat stomach turning and she doubted she could work her eyes that finely without anyone else noticing the quirk of her chakra… yet. She noticed that while the quip was directed at Reki, her Teacher's grey eyes never left the boy. Inadvertently a dark brow quirked over her bandana, even when dismissive, Kemui-sama always at _least_ glanced at those she spoke to, usually very quickly or subtly, gauging possible threats, Yorihi always noticed. But this time…

White eyes blinked behind the blue bandana as her Teacher seemed to pause momentarily, as if finally noticing something. The woman's pale face turned just the barest but Yorihi noticed, those grey eyes looked at her, directly in her covered eyes, and there was something there the young girl didn't know how to interpret. Her mouth opened slightly, either in surprise or to say something she didn't know, but the moment her Teacher noticed the woman's grey eyes were back on the boy. Like it never happened…

"Honestly, Oba-chan," Mei growled as she leaned over the sofa near Kemui, narrow black eyes on the white haired boy who'd finally stopped flipping the knife, "Its bad enough I worry about him juggling things he could potentially swallow," a deep groan as she ran one hand through her bangs, "the second you're back you give him a knife!"

"Its blunted," there was _not_ a smirk wanting to pick at the pale woman's lips, Yorihi had to bite her inner-lip to not laugh.

Reki was openly scowling across from them, though her bored black eyes weren't on the _not_ snickering woman in front of her keeping her eyes on the young boy, who was looking around the room blinking confused, and right looking right at her own daughter, "_ 'Honestly'_?," the older woman snort, waving around her not-lit cigarette, "Who taught you to sound like that?" it was finally then that she bothered to look down at the little boy, who happened to be staring at her with his equally black eyes. Reki just frowned, "And really, you're _worried_ about this brat?" the boy smiled at her and Yorihi could tell the older woman was forcing the frown to stay in place.

Kemui didn't say anything about the way Reki was looking at her son, but Yorihi could tell it was harder than the previous glance, on edge and protective. The supposedly 'blind' girl was probably the only one that noticed it.

Mei gave a familiar scowl at her lounging mother, "_Someone_ should be!"

That flat look crossed Reki's face again, her daughter drawing all her attention at that moment as she just flatly, boredly, and methodically just stared at her daughter. At first Yorihi didn't get what was going on… then a small motion caught her attention, when the blind girl focused her attention, she realized it was Mei. The younger Gakushin was trying adamantly to keep the look with her mother, it wasn't working. Where Reki was perfectly still, seemingly conjuring an aura of boredom and nonchalance that was oddly disturbing if Yorihi let her mind consider it too long, the junior one was fidgeting uneasily. She _was_ trying… just failing miserably.

After a good solid minute of the stare down the reddish-brunette just snapped, growling as she turned heel, threw her hands up and stomped down the hall, "I'm gonna go clean my room!" it wasn't long before they hear angry stomping up the stairs and finally and angry slam.

Yorihi's eyebrows were raised while Kemui didn't seemed to notice at all, the boy was just puzzled looking around. A small pout formed on his pale face as his small white brows lowered before turning his black eyes the Assassin, "Kaa-san?"

It was like someone dropped an entire roll of explosive tags, Yorihi could almost laugh. The two older women weren't very expressive, and Yorihi was positive that if she hadn't spent the last four years in darkness with an old blind man more guarded then them, she probably wouldn't have noticed their reactions. Reki's black eyes narrowed even more, the edges of her mouth pulling down but not fully into a frown. Kemui was even less expressive, perhaps the lack of anything was a sign, Tougemichi did that a lot, though she did glance again, longer this time. Her grey eyes had that same look she didn't understand… but there was a softness, something she was so used to it was only now she realized such a look didn't deserve to be on the face of an Assassin. –'We_ are different'… right Tougemichi?_-

A smile formed on the younger girl's lips as she stepped forward, the only sign of apprehension on the girl was the unconscious grip she held on her top left sword, "Kemui-sama," her voice was low, but enough for the other three to pick it up, both Reki's and the boy's black eyes joined her Teacher's grey ones on her, "You haven't introduced me to…" her voice broke, not sure what to say.

It didn't matter, as a small pleasant smile touched her Teacher's lips, "My son," her grey eyes turned back to the boy, meeting his black ones, it was obvious he was confused but he was smart enough to understand the cues from his mother. Kemui closed her eyes momentarily, pleasant smile still on her features as she nodded towards the 'older' girl.

Yorihi thought it was funny, how the little boy seemed to freeze up slightly, visibly swallow then turn towards her, looking '**_up_**' at her as he tightened his lips trying to stand straight, if not obviously spooked. She noticed his small hands fist, one around the _blunted_ knife he'd been practicing with, "Y-Yokan S-S-Su-"

"Louder," she didn't know where it came from honestly, she felt a sudden sense of déjà vu watching this boy, this little boy far younger than her try and introduce himself at the prompting of his mother. Her voice wasn't even that loud, just loud compared to the silence apart from his stuttering, and something about the calm sternness reminded her of her Father. Yorihi stepped forward, one hand resting on her sword, as the boy seemed to shutter under her hidden gaze, he couldn't see her eyes, but he knew she was facing him, focused on him, and despite himself he was staring right at her standing up straight. –_Better than me…_- it took more effort than she realized to keep the smirk from her face but she managed, "Keep your head up," he kept his gaze despite a small tremble, his lips pressed tightly, "Keep your shoulders back," it was funny to watch him visibly pull his shoulders back, eyes still on her, "And stand up straight!" this time she did yell, and he did jump, but he stood straighter then he had previously.

Yorihi couldn't help the grin that spread on her face, it must have looked frightening as the boy shivered again but kept his eyes on her, "Always present yourself at your best! Never back down from someone, even if they are your Kage," she could see his eyes widen, probably jumping to conclusions she didn't bother to dissuade him from, "don't show your fear, stand proud, and speak loud!" at this point she summoned the image of her Father in her mind, tall, proud, powerful and confident, a giant that smiled and laughed like roaring thunder… and she looked every bit his daughter, "I am Tenkyuu Yorihi, Daughter of the Raikage!"

Vaguely she noticed Reki was blinking, too stunned to do anything else, while her Teacher too was staring, but not so much in shock… there was something else, but for a moment she thought it was pride.

The boy was staring, utterly mystified and spellbound, for a moment she wondered if she looked like that after her Father made his big introduction, "Now," her voice held that confident edge as she stood in front of the boy, barely a foot apart and just her head facing down at him, he may not know it, but her eyes were solely on him, "Tell me who you are…"

Those tiny white brows furrowed, his lips pressed tight in a determination as he gripped his hands tightly at his sides, black eyes wide and sparkling and solely on her. He took a deep breath, flaring his nose, "I'm Yoken Sutego, and my mother is the best Assassin there is!" his lips ended in an obvious challenging pout.

Reki was the first to break, laughing wholeheartedly at how _serious_ two children could be.

Kemui gave that familiar barely-there sigh, sounding like this was all silly, but Yorihi could see all the tension leave her in an instant. Her son was accepted by her Student, all was right with the world.

And Yorihi? She gave a grin that would make her Father proud, before laying a hand on the boy's head, ruffling up his white hair and saying lightly, "Of course she is…" she could feel more then she could see the boy flush, he was so young, and cute, and it took her a while to remember she was the same age, looking up to a big Oni and declaring who she was… perhaps it wasn't as hard for him as it was her, but it was a start.

"WHAT THE HECK IS ALL THAT YELLING?!" they all heard from the stairs, Mei, obviously, but the younger Gakushin didn't bother to come down any further.

Yorhi laughed, so did Sutego, as Reki went to deal with her daughter, and Kemui just sat by, watching with a passive smile. After things quieted upstairs and the two children calmed down the Assassin chose to get up, standing next to her son and gazing at him passively, "Its time for us to go…"

Yorihi watched as the boy pressed his lips together, trying not to pout, she knew exactly how he felt, "When will you be back?" he tried not to let it show, but she could hear the hurt in his voice. –_But he will be strong…_- something picked at the edge of her lips. –_Like his mom_-

"Not long," surprisingly the woman reached out and touched the side of the boy's head, drawing him close for a moment. He just nodded into her kimono, the pout finally starting to win.

Yorihi's brows scrunched up in the middle, she didn't like anyone looking sad… or alone, it was a terrible thing not having someone next to you that you cared about, she was grateful she always had Bachi-

"Oh!" both white haired people glanced at her explimation, then raised a brow at her sudden grin, well her Teacher did, Sutego just tilted his head confused. Yorihi looked in his direction, and he looked right back into her bandana, "I have a friend, would you mind watching him for a little while?" the white haired boy's head tilted more, but she only grinned more, she could already hear the cat complaining, "He's really nice but kind of shy," oh yea, she could feel him glaring in the back of her mind.

The boy looked interested, tapping his lip not sure what to do, for a moment his black eyes glanced to his mother and she gave the smallest of shrugs, eyeing her Student curiously. When Sutego glanced back Yorihi was still smiling at him, it made him feel a bit more confident, "O-okay?" a small bit.

The ink-blue haired girl didn't see to do anything besides grin, then all of a sudden she leaned her head towards her shoulder. Sutego's black eyes followed the movement, and suddenly he saw something like black fire walking along her shoulders, going from the indicated side to the other, then down her arm as she held it out before finally hopping to the ground and taking a seat. It looked like a cat, but the boy had never seen one outside of a book, and it was weird with flaming fur and long ears, but most of all was its strange 'tails', well almost 'tails' they were still joined at the base as one and it was a pretty big cat…

"His name is Bachiko," the girl said, still grinning at the boy, bringing his attention back to her, "I call him Bachi-chan though," for some reason that made him smile, and it made Yorihi feel better and completely ignoring the cat's grumbling, "So take care of him Sutego-kun?"

The boy blanched for a moment, looking from the older girl to the cat, not sure which was safer, before finally sticking with the narrowly glaring cat and nodding his head, "O-okay…" awkwardly he reached out to pet the odd blue-black cat, its fur looking like wispy fire. He had no idea the glaring contest going on between his mother and the beast, her grey eyes sharp and warning while the cat's vibrant blue's were glaring for an entirely different reason. Not that it mattered; he was soon crouched down petting the cat with an amused fascinated smile of a three year old.

Yorihi left the two on the ground, deftly moving out of the den and towards the hall leading towards the door. It wasn't until she'd actually left, remembering to put on the sandals Mei gave her and closing the door, that she realized her Teacher had followed her out, quietly and without a word following one pace behind. A fierce blush ran across the girl's face as she finally stopped, hiked her shoulders up to ears not sure what to expaect from her weird little introduction, she doubted her Teacher had any idea why she said all that, "Kemui-sama, I-"

"For a moment," the woman said quietly as she passed with her even calm pace, "I thought I was hearing your Father again," as she passed Yorihi couldn't help but noticed the blatant smile on the older woman's face, "Back when he was a kid…"

Yorihi just blushed, and decided that was all she needed to do. The Assassin seemed to agree, accepting her quickly following as they made their way back to the Raikage's Tower in silence. One too amused, the other too embarrassed to say anything…

… even if she was proud of herself.

* * *

Okaerinasai – Welcome Home

* * *

**A/N:** i'm truly getting distracted, this homecoming thing is taking longer then i 'want'... but i can't say 'no' to interesting human drama! woe is me :P i hope you all at least like it as much as i do, i know quite a few were asking about this meeting... actually kinda surprised me how much it was being considered ._.

to be honest, like all things previous, this originally went WAAAAAAY differently in my head... lots more angst and drama, yet for some reason the call back got stuck in my head and seemed to be required... and the only reason i didn't press on is because it would seem very awkward to just jump right into the next bit -shakes hands- least this is outta the way, woo~

just your average day at the crazy that is the Gakushin house-apartment-thing... yay world building! :D

again, love me reviews, keep 'em coming :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
